


In Time

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha! Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bonding, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Language, Getting to Know Each Other, Graphic Birth Scenes, Life in the Limelight, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega! Loki, Pregnancy, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of foul language, like really, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 209,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: Thor's an Alpha. And Loki's an Omega. With a certain series of events leading them to a marriage of convenience, they begin to grow and love each other, in time.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I LOVE the A/B/O universe, and wanted to always write a fic in it staring my OTP, so here is my take on the A/B/O universe. 
> 
> A few things before we get started:
> 
> 1) I used this resource as a reference for my A/B/O universe: http://fanndists.tumblr.com/post/115147799974 I don't use everything that they said in here in my fanfiction, but this was very helpful.
> 
> 2)Here are a few important rules for my A/B/O universe:  
> * Omegas are only fertile during their heat  
> *A nest is usually a place where an Omega can be comfortable, whether if they are in heat or just having a bad day  
> *Male omegas possess a cloaca, which then subdivides into the vaginal and rectal canals. Both the vaginal canal and the rectal canal have a valve which prevents them from opening at the same time  
> *Alphas do not always knot, except when with an omega in heat when rut compels them  
> *Male alphas orgasms are almost exclusively ejaculatory, and last from 30-60 seconds  
> *Pheromones are produced mainly by scent glands on the wrists, neck, cheeks, and, for omegas, genitals.   
> *There are four stages of heat for an omega, which are 1)the weight-gaining or “glutton” stage, which lasts about one month and during which omegas eat constantly to gain fat for their upcoming heat 2)the “purging” stage, which lasts from one to three days and during which the omega’s systems clear and prime themselves for reproduction 3) Heat and 4) Pregnancy or no pregnancy
> 
> 3)Each class has a low, mid, and high level tier. Loki is a high level omega, Thor is a high level Alpha.  
> *Low level classes are still their sexual “caste”, but they’re not as intense with their instincts as a high level. They still feel their urges, and still have their abilities, but they aren’t as valued or desired as their higher level counterparts. They are also the most common in society.  
> *Middle level classes are in between and garner more respect than a lower level would get.  
> *High level classes gain the most respect, and are the most revered. High level omegas are the most fertile, and high level Alphas are like the ultimate alphas.
> 
> I know it can get a bit confusing, so if you have any questions, ask me, and I'll get back to you ASAP.

Loki yawned, stretching and groaning loudly to annoy his friend Angrboda. “Make sure and stop by that cafe, ‘Boda. I want to get a coffee and a snack.”

 

Angrboda laughed softly, slowing down and pulling into the parking lot of the cafe. “You’re going to get so  _ big _ if you keep eating like this.”

 

“Oh hush; I’ll burn it all off during my heat anyway.” Loki got out of the car and made a beeline straight for the doors of the cafe he always frequented a month before his heats began. He was so excited to sink his teeth into a sweet treat; his mouth was salivating at the mere  _ thought _ of it.

 

The omega barista behind the counter smiled at him, beginning to make his coffee. He always ordered the same thing; a french vanilla bean latte, and a large fudge brownie or sugar cookie.

 

“Good morning, Loki!”

 

Loki smiled at the barista, taking out his card to pay. “Morning, Ella.”

 

The barista finished making his coffee and handed it to him, taking his card and swiping it. “Ready for your last semester?”

 

Loki nodded and laughed. “ _ Norns _ yes. I’m just ready to get my degree and move on with my life.”

 

The barista nodded, understanding completely. “What do you plan to do after college?”

 

“Become a professor or a teacher of finances.”

 

The barista stared at Loki with complete respect and admiration. Although they were on the rise, omega professors were still uncommon. Betas usually dominated that particular field. “That’s so inspiring, Loki. I’ll pray that the Norns guide you, then.” 

 

She grabbed a napkin and hovered over a large fudge brownie. “Which one is it today? Brownie or a cookie?”

 

Loki hummed for a moment, thinking. If he had a brownie now, and a cake later tonight, he would only want cookies tomorrow. But if he had a cookie, he’d want more and more of them as the day progressed.

 

“I’ll take a brownie, please.”

 

The barista nodded, wrapping the brownie in wax paper and handing it to him. “Have a great day, Loki!”

 

Loki smiled, nodding in her direction as he turned around. “You too El-” he bumped into someone and fell, spilling his coffee all over the ground. He groaned and looked up, annoyed to see a dressed up alpha in front of him. The man seemed to be the stereotypical business type, so Loki prepared himself to be yelled at, and began to plan how he would defend himself.

 

The alpha surprised him though, and reached out a hand, helping him up. “I’m terribly sorry; you turned around so quickly.”

 

Loki took his hand and stood up, dusting off his clothes. He sniffed the air to make sure that the alpha truly wasn’t annoyed, and relaxed, seeing that the alpha was more concerned that he had hurt a high level fertile omega; especially one so close to his heat.

 

“Are you hurt?”

 

Loki shook his head, taking a good look at the alpha. He was a handsome man, and had a pleasant, almost spicy scent surrounding him. He sniffed again, learning that the alpha was not bonded, was mid-leveled, and didn’t seem to have been scented by an omega; the alpha was single.

 

“No, I’m fine. Did I get coffee on you?”

 

The alpha shook his head quickly. “Not at all, no.” He looked over and saw that Loki’s coffee had spilled. “Let my pay for another coffee and brownie for you.”

 

Loki nodded, absentmindedly moving a section of his hair behind his ear. “Thank you.”

 

Angrboda frowned, seeing this scene play out in front of him. He had been standing next to Loki the entire time, and was  _ not _ pleased to see this alpha taking care of Loki like this. 

 

After Loki’s new coffee and brownie had been paid for, the alpha smiled softly at him, making sure to emit calming pheromones to show that he meant no harm. “Would… you be willing to go out sometime this week? Maybe we could get some coffee; I promise I won’t bump into you and spill it again.”

 

Loki laughed, and nodded his head. “I would l-”

 

“I’m sorry, but he’s taken.”

 

The alpha turned his head sharply at Angrboda, who had come to put a protective arm around Loki, and was glaring at the alpha fiercely. “He’s mine. And I’m not sharing. Back.  _ Off _ .”

 

The alpha frowned, and sniffed the air slightly. Loki didn’t have the beta’s scent on him at all. He looked at his wristwatch then and sighed, knowing that he’d be late for work if he stayed here.“It was nice meeting you. I’m… sorry to intrude. Have a great day.”

 

Loki ripped himself from Angrboda’s hold, reaching out to the alpha. “Wait! No, I-”

 

The alpha’s phone rang and he sighed, nodding at Loki before leaving. Loki watched him go, anger boiling up in him. He set his coffee down at a high rise table next to he and Angrboda.

 

“What. The actual  _ FUCK _ is wrong with you, Angrboda?!”

 

Angrboda winced as Loki unleashed his anger upon him, and the patrons of the cafe looked at the pair, keeping a careful eye on him. An omega in distress was not to be taken lightly.

 

He laughed nervously, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “Uh, Loki? Can we talk about this in the car?”

 

Loki growled low in his throat. “I can’t believe you.”

 

He grabbed his things and strode towards the door, leaving the cafe. A passing omega and her children looked at Loki in concern, and she reached out, touching his shoulder. “Young man, are you okay?”

 

Loki sighed, trying to calm down. “I-I’m fine. Just… I’m fine.”

 

The omega nodded, rubbing at his shoulder a few times to put her calm scent on him before walking away.

 

If Loki had one thing he could say he loved about being an omega, it was the solidarity between them all. If an omega was around another omega who happened to be distressed, they would go into protective mode, and make sure that the omega was okay; even if they were complete strangers. 

 

They would either stay with the distressed omega until they got help, and if the omega was okay, they would rub their calming scent onto their bodies to help calm them down further.

 

If the omega(s) who were attending to the distressed omega had children, they would often allow their children around the distressed omega, as the pheromones of children always calmed an omega and rationalized their thinking.

 

Loki sighed and walked over to Angrboda’s car, climbing into the passenger seat. Angrboda scrambled in after him, and started the car, driving to campus.

 

Loki shook his head and took a big bite out of his brownie. “I. Can’t. Fucking. Believe. You.”

 

Angrboda looked over at Loki for a moment. “I’m sorry! It’s just… it’s so hard to see other people flirt with you… especially since… you know…”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes and growled. “Since  _ what _ ?”

 

“Well… since I help you through your heats. You… you know that I love you Loki, and would do anything for you.” Angrboda sighed then. “I don’t know why you just won’t become mine.”

 

Loki scoffed, taking another bite of his brownie. “Why the  _ hell _ would I date you after the ridiculous stunt you just pulled?”

 

“I said I was sorry! I just… I’m scared that you’ll end up leaving me for someone else…”

 

Loki frowned deeply.

 

Angrboda had had a crush on Loki since they met Freshman year of college, and Loki spent almost everyday of his friendship with him rejecting his advances. Of course, it didn’t help that Loki allowed the man to help him through his heats. 

 

Loki had allowed Angrboda to begin helping him through his heats two years ago, when he got tired of having to find random people or depend on himself to make it through. 

 

This just caused Angrboda to fall more in love with Loki, and made him more determined to be his.

 

“Angrboda. We are not together. We are  _ friends _ . And I would like it to stay that way.”

 

Angrboda scowled and remained silent for a few seconds. “It’s because I’m not an alpha, isn’t it?”

 

Loki’s face softened, and he put down his brownie, shaking his head. “‘Boda. ‘Boda, no. Not at all…” He sighed and looked at him, seeing that his friend didn’t believe him. “You being a beta is not why I don’t want to date you.”

 

“... Then what is it? Why were you so willing to jump in that alpha’s arms, but not mine?”

 

“Because, I-I.” Loki stuttered for a moment, not wanting to hurt Angrboda’s feelings. “We have a different connection, Angrboda. You’re my  _ friend _ . And I love you like one.”

 

Angrboda narrowed his eyes. “So I’m ugly?”

 

“No!” assured Loki, looking incredulous with disbelief. “Angrboda, that is not why.”

 

“So you find me attractive then?”

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “‘Boda, can we  _ please _ not go down this road today? It’s the first day of my  _ last _ semester, and I  _ just _ want to have a good day.”

 

Angrboda pulled into a parking space then, turning off the car. “Just tell me one thing, Loki. One thing. Do you think that you’ll ever love me?”

 

Loki groaned, exhaling deeply. “‘Boda…”

 

“Please, Loki. Just answer the question.”

 

Loki looked over at him, still a bit upset about earlier. “I don’t know… maybe?”

 

He grabbed his book bag then and got out of the car. “I’ll see you back at the apartment, okay?”

 

Angrboda nodded, watching the man he loved walk away.

 

Why wouldn’t Loki just love him?

 

* * *

Loki walked across campus and made his way to the business major building. He only had three classes this semester, and Seamless Marketing in the Modern World was his first one. He could care less about marketing in the modern world of course, as he wasn’t planning on running a company, but this class was still required for him to complete his major.

 

He walked upstairs and found his class, sitting down near the door in the front. It was a small class of no more than 50 people, and it didn’t start for another 20 minutes, so it was only half full.

 

He decided to play around on his phone until class started, and was annoyed when not even ten minutes later a burly alpha sat down next to him and began to try and stir up a conversation.

 

“Hey.”

 

Loki looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow, nauseous by how overwhelming the low level alpha’s scent was. It smelled like he spent his entire life on a football field. “Hi.”

 

He went back to his phone then, hoping that the alpha would take the hint and leave him alone. Unfortunately, the Norns seemed to have abandoned him today. The alpha continued to talk.

 

“Name’s Svadilfari. Everyone else on campus calls me Svad.”

 

Loki looked over at him for a moment, not impressed in the slightest. He ignored him and continued to scroll through his phone.

 

“Does a pretty little omega like you have a name?”

 

Loki’s nostrils flared slightly in annoyance, and he turned off his screen, facing the alpha and staring at him head on. “Why are you talking to me? I am  _ clearly _ not interested.”

 

The alpha laughed loudly, catching everyone’s attention. “We’ve got a  _ feisty _ one.” He leaned forward and smirked, tucking a section of Loki’s hair behind his ear. “I like feisty.”

 

Loki frowned, slapping his meaty hand away. “Do not touch me. I don’t know why you think this is the 1800’s, but  _ newsflash _ , omegas have rights now. So leave me alone, before I make you.”

 

By now the whole class was watching the two, and this only made Loki angrier. He  _ hated _ undue attention.

 

Svadilfari laughed, regarding Loki like he would a weak child. “How’s a skinny little omega like  _ you _ gonna make me leave you alone?” 

 

Loki smiled sarcastically. “Well if you touch me again, you’ll find out. Now leave me  _ alone _ .”

 

Svadilfari raised an eyebrow at him. “No one can resist the charms of Svad, omega.  _ No one. _ ”

 

“Well  _ this _ little omega can, and will. Go take a shower and wear some cologne before trying to talk to me. You have the most  _ atrocious _ scent that has ever forced its way inside my nostrils. I’m pretty sure that  _ nobody _ , omega or not, wants to be trapped underneath you.”

 

The whole class laughed at this, and Loki raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him further.

 

Svadilfari growled low in his throat. “You feisty ones are the hardest ones to break.”

 

Loki scoffed, turning his head and going back to scroll through his phone. “I hate to break it to you “Svad”, but this cute little omega isn’t one that can break. Now leave me  _ alone _ .”

 

Svadilfari glared at Loki then, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re gonna feel so good when I finally win you over.”

 

Loki scoffed again, turning back towards Svadilfari. “What do you mean “when you win me over”? That’s not happening. I like people who  _ listen _ , which is  _ something _ that you’ve proven you can’t do.”

 

Svadilfari just smiled in a weird, predatory way that only alphas could. “You’re what, a month, month in a half away from your heat?” He sniffed the air. “I bet that I’ll get you  _ before _ your heat starts.”

 

Loki’s lip curled up in disgust. “What the hell is wrong with you? Fuck off.”

 

Svadilfari lost his temper here. “The  _ fuck _ did you just say to me?”

 

Loki quirked up an eyebrow. “Fuck off, Alpha. I’m not interested.”

 

Svadilfari emitted intimidating pheromones then, trying to scare Loki into submission. “Omegas don’t do two things. They don’t tell me  _ no _ . And they don’t tell me to fuck off.”

 

Pure  _ ire _ radiated from Loki, and he growled again, not deterred by the alpha’s pheromones in the slightest. “Well congratulations; this omega just did.”

 

The door to the classroom opened up and the professor walked through, setting his briefcase down on the podium in the front of the room. “Hello, everyone.” He sniffed the air then, sensing an angry alpha and a miffed omega, turning towards Loki and Svadilfari. “Let’s save the lovers quarrels for  _ after _ class; we have things to do.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and put up his phone, pulling out a binder for this class. 

 

“This  _ isn’t _ over.” growled Svadilfari, pulling out a folder for the class.

 

Loki ignored him and faced forward. He thanked the Norns he was a black belt; he knew how to defend himself.

 

“Welcome to Seamless Marketing in the Modern World. I am your professor, Mr. Bigsby.”

 

The professor pulled up the class syllabus and went through it, explaining everything on it. He clapped his hands then, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Alright! Now it’s time to split you guys into groups.”

 

The students murmured in confusion, and the professor laughed, pulling up an excel spreadsheet. 

 

“This class is about marketing in the modern world, and how to do it effectively. You will each be placed in groups of five, and begin running your own “company”. You will choose a CEO, COO, CFO, CMO and a consumer that represents your target market. These groups will last the whole 12 weeks of this course, and your final grade in this class will be your presentation of whatever it is you chose to market for, your research, and how well your group worked together.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, annoyed. He couldn’t understand why they were working on a project like this; they weren’t in high school.

 

The professor began call out the groups, and lo and behold, Loki’s group was called first. “Alright, Group One. Loki Laufeyson, Freya Njorddottir, Freyr Njordson, Svadilfari Snorrison, and,” his eyes widened here. “Huh, this is surprising. And Thor Odinson.”

 

The class began to murmur and looked around for Thor, only getting louder when they spotted him. 

 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, counting to ten. 

 

Of course.

 

Not only did he have Svadilfari in his group, but he had the billionaire heir to Asgard Enterprises too. 

 

Great.

 

Two alphas with inflated egos, fighting over who got to be the CEO.

 

Loki knew that Thor attended the same university as him, but that was it. They weren’t in the same major, and had never taken a class together before this, but Thor was famous on campus for numerous things; mainly because his father was rich and donated millions upon millions to the school.

 

Loki stood up once the professor had finished calling out names, and headed to the table in the back of the classroom that the professor had designated as theirs.

 

He flipped to a new tab in his binder and took out a few sharpies and a pen to organize his notes from this group meeting.

 

Freya and Freyr were the first to sit down, and they both greeted him, smiling politely. 

 

Freya tossed her long blonde hair behind her and took out her binder. Loki never thought he’d see a person more organized than him, but today Freya proved him wrong.

 

“Laufeyson, right?”

 

Loki nodded, shaking her hand.

 

“Hi, I’m Freya Njorddottir, and this is my twin brother Freyr Njordson.”

 

Loki nodded politely at her brother. “Nice to meet you both.”

 

The group looked up when Svadilfari sat down across from Loki, and Loki exhaled slowly, counting to ten.

 

Freya and Freyr frowned when they noticed distressed omega pheromones coming from Loki, and Freya reached out, beginning to exude calming pheromones in an attempt to relax Loki. He sent her a thankful look and began to calm down, taking in a deep breath.

 

Svadilfari laughed, leering at Loki. “What? Being in the same group has you all hot and bothered? We can run to the bathroom and fix that real quick.”

 

“Stop.”

 

Svadilfari stared at Loki in confusion. “Excuse me?”

 

Loki glared at him. “I said stop. We’re not doing this. If we are going to be in the same group for  _ twelve _ weeks, then  _ please _ ,  _ please _ stop. I’ve made it very clear that I’m not attracted to you. I don’t like that you keep coming after me.”

 

Svadilfari stared at Loki with an incredulous look. “Who the  _ hell _ do you think you are, talking to me like that?” He leaned forward, growling low in his throat. “You’re a fucking  _ omega _ ; you don’t tell an alpha  _ no _ .”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, prepared to retort.

 

“Oh what is this, Snorrison? The 1920’s? Leave him alone; everyone has the right to voice their dissent, omega or not.”

 

Svadilfari turned towards Freya. “Hell no. I will  _ not _ be told what to do by  _ two _ omegas in  _ one _ day. Shut the fuck up, Njorddottir; or that face won’t be so pretty after I’m done with you.”

 

A fierce, downright  _ scathing _ pheromone began to pour from Freyr, and he turned, his ming, almond shaped eyes staring at Svadilfari in contempt. “Threaten my sister or this man again, and I will prosecute you to the furthest extent of the law.”

 

Svadilfari laughed, rolling his eyes. “Like I’m scared of the law. My dad’s rich; he’ll just pay off the judge.”

 

“And I am  _ certain _ that your father has nowhere  _ near _ the amount of influence that mine does, Snorrison; I’d watch your tongue from now on.” 

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor, who finally made an appearance. The man sat down next to Loki and cast an unamused look towards Svadilfari. “What kind of alpha threatens an omega? You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

Svadilfari looked to the side, not even trying to fight against Thor’s dominating presence.

 

Loki always found this interesting about alphas. If they thought they could win in a fight against another alpha, or if they thought they were more superior or dominating than another alpha, they would assert themselves above them. The alpha that had been placed on the lower rung would then have a chance to either contest it, or accept that that particular alpha was above them. Usually this behavior only occured between low level and mid-level alphas; high level alphas only contested against each other.

 

Omegas  _ never _ displayed this type of behavior; they usually gave respect to all unless someone did something that made them undeserving of it, and they had an understanding amongst them that they must do whatever it takes to protect themselves and the children.

 

Some betas were known to challenge low level alphas, but it was usually only when their lover or families were at risk.

 

Loki noticed that the air changed when Thor walked towards the table, said what he said, and sat down. He wasn’t flashy, and he didn’t brag or lord over them, he just… existed. His presence was just great enough to not demand respect, but command it, and Loki praised the Norns that a strong alpha like Thor wasn’t after him. 

 

Even though he was a black belt, and had a pretty strong-willed personality, the omega in him would leap at the chance to answer Thor’s every beck and call, and he knew if Thor tried something, he wouldn’t be able to fight back.

 

He sighed then, getting lost in his thoughts. That was one thing he hated about being an omega; the innate need inside of him to please strong alphas.

 

As strong willed and confident as Loki was, it was still hard to fight against some of his omega instincts. 

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki blinked, coming back to the present. “Hm? Sorry, sorry. I got…  _ distracted _ .”

 

Freya shot him a knowing smile, but said nothing about it. “I was suggesting that we exchange numbers and make a group chat for this project.”

 

Loki nodded, writing down his number and passing it to her. “That’s a splendid idea.”

 

Loki was  _ extremely _ hesitant to give his number to Svadilfari, but knew that it was necessary for the project.

 

Svadilfari winked at him, saving Loki’s number into his phone. “Great; now I can call you at anytime.”

 

Loki stared at him for a few seconds. “Please don’t.”

 

Freya flipped to another page in her binder then, clearing her throat. “Okay. First things first; how often should we meet up? Class is twice a week on Monday and Wednesday, and we have 12 weeks to create this.”

 

Loki hummed, thinking. “What about Wednesday nights? In the library?”

 

“I’m busy Wednesday nights; will Thursdays work?”

 

Loki jumped at the sound of Thor’s voice, stunned by its deep baritone. It definitely wasn’t the deepest voice he had ever heard on an alpha, but… it was unique, all in its own. 

 

He sounded tired, like this life bored him, and seemed like he could care less about everything. Loki found himself wondering why Thor seemed so distanced from life, and shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

 

He frowned then, hoping that he wasn’t developing a silly crush on the man.

 

“I am not opposed to Thursday nights; what about you, my big, strong,  _ alpha _ ?” asked Loki, addressing Svadilfari. “Do you think you have enough time in between fucking omegas and playing football to meet with us?”

 

Svadilfari laughed, raising an eyebrow. “That depends; will you let me spend your heat with you?”

 

Loki snorted, staring at the alpha head on. “I’m surprised that you even asked.”

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“It is a flat out, unequivocal  _ no _ .”

 

Svadilfari laughed, shaking his head. “You say that now, omega. I’ll have your ass by the end of the month.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, looking at Freyr. “Freyr? Does Thursday night work for you as well?”

 

Freyr nodded, still looking upset from Svadilfari threatening his sister earlier. “Thursday is fine.”

 

“Alright; Thursday is it then.” announced Freya, writing it down. “What time? 5? 6?”

 

“I think 6 is fine. Then we can leave at 8, and still have time to carry on about our lives.”

 

The group agreed on the meeting day and time, and then moved onto who would be what position in the group.

 

“I think it’s obvious who the CEO is.” announced Svadilfari, a smug grin on his face.

 

Freya and Loki shared a look, and they both nodded, so she wrote down Thor’s name. “So glad we could agree on something. Thor, you’re the CEO.”

 

The man blinked and said nothing, not surprised.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Svadilfari. “Did you  _ really _ think we’d entrust the entire company to someone like you? You’d run us to ruin.”

 

Svadilfari frowned, shifting his gaze to Thor. “Like he’d be any better.”

 

Thor shifted his gaze to Svadilfari, staring at him until the other alpha gave up and looked away. “Tch. Whatever.”

 

The group designated the COO role to Svadilfari, they made Loki the CFO, Freyr was the CMO, and Freya was the consumer representing their target market.

 

After deciding on their target market audience and company role -a daycare service that watched the children of omegas in corporate jobs so that they wouldn’t be pressured to quit- the group got up, leaving class.

 

Svadilfari moved to wrap an arm around Loki when he walked past him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Loki ducked and moved back. “Away from you.”

 

Svadilfari laughed, pretending to be hurt. “You don’t mean that, Laufeyson.” He reached to squeeze Loki’s ass. “I’ll call you to-”

 

Loki grabbed Svadilfari’s wrist and twisted it painfully, pushing his arm back forcefully into his chest. He kept a tight grip on his wrist, glaring up into his eyes. “Do.  _ NOT _ . Touch. Me.” He let go of his wrist then. “I will not be so kind next time.”

 

The entire class laughed at Svadilfari, and his face got red. He was embarrassed that an omega had physically rebuffed him; especially in front of everyone. 

 

He glowered at Loki, staring at him in contempt. Without speaking, he turned and walked away, leaving the classroom.

 

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned, seeing Freya. “Hey; wanna get lunch?”

 

Loki nodded, following her out of the classroom and to the school’s food court. After getting their food and finding a nice, private table outside -it  _ was _ a nice day- Freya spoke.

 

“That was a nice move you did back there on Svadilfari.”

 

Loki laughed softly, beginning to eat his meal. “Well, he was getting pretty annoying. Saying things to me are one thing, but actually trying to touch me? On my ass? Hell no.”

 

Freya chuckled, sipping at her lemonade. “I’m not surprised though that he’s so forward with you; you’re beautiful, and have the most  _ delightful _ scent.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I’m beautiful?”

 

Freya nodded eagerly. “Very. Visually, you’re stunning, and then your scent… your scent is something else.”

 

Loki laughed softly, not surprised. He had been complimented on his sweet, almost lavender esque scent his entire life. He was surprised to be called beautiful though; he was usually used to being called pretty. 

 

“Thank you; you’re stunning yourself.”

 

Freya winked at him. “We should be friends, Loki. I like you.”

 

“Alright.” laughed Loki, amused with the woman. 

 

They talked about random things, and Loki was surprised at how close he felt to the woman. They’d only known each other two hours, and he already felt like they had known each other for life.

 

After eating, they parted on the promise that Loki would call her if Svadilfari reached out to him tonight or tomorrow.

 

The rest of his classes were fine, and he had no issues with them.

 

He met Angrboda at the library around 5, and together they walked to his car, heading home.

 

Loki decided that he would keep the fact about Svadilfari being annoying to himself; he didn’t need Angrboda getting into any trouble because of him.

 

Once they got home, Loki went to his room and changed into comfortable clothing, video calling his parents.

 

“Hi Loki, baby!” chirped his mother, Laufey. The man was always so happy, and Loki smiled, waving at him. “Hello mother. Where’s Father?”

 

“He’s napping. Want me to wake him up?”

 

Loki nodded, pulling his long hair into a ponytail while his mother woke his father.

 

Loki had a special place in his heart for his parents, and he loved them fiercely. They were all very close; especially since Loki was an only child.

 

Loki’s father Farbauti yawned, coming into view. “Hello, Loki. How was the beginning of your last semester?”

 

Loki groaned, flopping down on his stomach. “Terrible.”

 

Loki’s mother gasped, looking concerned for his son. “Loki, what happened?”

 

Loki sighed then, retelling the events of the day. His father frowned deeply, patiently listening to Loki. After he finished telling his parents about his day, his mother Laufey sighed, shaking his head.

 

“Loki… you need to be careful. I know you know how to defend yourself, but… still. This boy Svadilfari is an alpha… and you emasculated him in front of everyone. That’s a serious offense.”

 

Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Mother. I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

 

Loki’s father sighed, shaking his head. “Loki… please. Listen to your mother.”

 

Loki frowned. “I’ll be fine, Father. I’m not going to let some big,  _ brute _ of an alpha make his way into bed with me because he’s an alpha and I’m an omega. That’s not how things work anymore.”

 

Loki’s parents shared a look. “Loki… just. Just be careful. Your father and I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

 

Loki nodded sullenly. He couldn’t blame his parents for being worried for him. They grew up in a time where mouthing off to an alpha could get them raped or killed, and because Loki’s parents were both omegas -which was a  _ very _ frowned upon pairing- they felt an extra, intense fear from alphas.

 

That was why they had enrolled Loki in self defense classes from the young age of three. They didn’t want Loki to live life afraid like they did. They wanted their son to be free from the shackles that being an omega confined him in, and they wanted him to feel and know that he could do anything in life.

 

Laufey looked at his son, sadness and worry in his eyes. “Just be safe, Loki, please.”

 

Farbauti nodded, agreeing with his mate.

 

A knock at Loki’s bedroom door interrupted them, and he called out for Angrboda to enter. 

 

“Hey Loki, dinner’s ready.”

 

Loki nodded, waving him away. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

He waited until Angrboda closed the door before turning back to his parents.

 

“Loki, baby?”

 

Loki looked at his mother. “Hm?”

 

“What about dating Angrboda? He seems like such a nice boy. I know he’s a beta, but… he seems to really love you.”

 

Loki frowned deeply. “No. He’s a friend. Nothing further.”

 

His father laughed softly. “Alright Loki, we’ll let you go. Have a good night. Love you.”

 

Loki said goodbye to his parents and hung up, heaving himself off his bed and leaving his room.

 

“What’d you make?”

 

“Shrimp scampi.” answered Angrboda, pouring two glasses of wine. “Figured we should celebrate being so close to graduation.”

 

Loki laughed softly and made his way over to Angrboda, snagging a wine glass. “Thanks for making dinner.” 

 

Angrboda nodded, setting down the wine bottle. “Loki?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Angrboda bent down and pressed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “I’m… sorry about earlier.”

 

Loki made a sour face, pushing him away. “I deserve another apology now. Why did you kiss me?”

 

Angrboda looked crushed. “I… I don’t know. You just looked so beautiful.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him before walking to their table and sitting down. “Listen. Kissing and anything sexual is reserved for heats, and heats only. If you can’t listen to me and respect my wishes, then I will find someone else to help me through my heats.”

 

Angrboda had a bitter look on his face, and he sat down across from Loki, beginning to eat. “... I understand.”

 

They finished their meal in silence, and at the end of it Loki carried the bottle of wine to his room and finished it off, relaxing for the night.

 

His phone buzzed, and he unlocked it,  _ vexed _ to see that Svadilfari had sent him a picture of his manhood with a caption saying “You’re missing out.”

 

He almost vomited in disgust and sent back a picture of his middle finger.

 

He then called Freya and talked to her for an hour or two before he headed to bed.

 

He was  _ dreading _ class on Wednesday.

 

* * *

 

Wednesday came and Loki mentally prepared himself for it, knowing that Svadilfari would continue to mess with him.

 

He entered class and sat in his usual seat, pleasantly surprised to see Freya and her brother head towards him. “Hello Loki!”

 

Loki hugged her and nodded at her brother, sitting back down. Freya sat down next to him and Freyr sat down next to her, and the three of them talked and joked until Svadilfari came in. He frowned when he saw that the seat next to Loki had been taken, and stood in front of Freya, growling at her.

 

“Get up, bitch.”

 

Freya raised an eyebrow at him, placing a calming hand on her brother’s thigh. “I will do no such thing.”

 

Svadilfari moved to physically move her, and she slapped his hand away, surprising him with her strength. “Touch me again, and you’ll have to deal with my brother.”

 

Svadilfari scoffed. “Like I’m scared of him.”

 

“Well you should be. He’s one of the only people in this country that can spar with me and win.” announced Thor, moving past Svadilfari to sit next to Freyr. “I need you to stop threatening my lovely friend. I won’t ask you again.”

 

Svadilfari growled and went to go sit at the back of the classroom. 

 

Loki leaned over to whisper in Freya’s ear then. “I didn’t know you and your brother were friends with Thor.”

 

Freya tossed her hand flippantly. “My brother and I have practically been friends with him since birth.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in amazement. “Wow. Are your fathers friends?”

 

Freya nodded. “Yep. Our father is the COO for Aesir Enterprises. He and Thor’s father have been friends since college.”

 

This information intrigued Loki greatly, and he found himself wanting to ask what it was like, being raised next to Thor, and he wondered why he was curious about this. 

 

He shook his head and looked up, seeing the professor enter the room.

 

He sat through the lecture and took very detailed notes. At the end he said goodbye to Freya, Freyr, and Thor, and left, heading to his other classes.

 

Thursday at 6 found him in the library with his groupmates, planning for their project. They rented out a room in the library for two hours, and were not surprised that Svadilfari was the last person to enter.

 

“Sup?”

 

Loki sighed and continued typing on his laptop, ignoring him.

 

“What? You can’t even say hello?”

 

Loki stared at him for a moment. “Hello Alpha.” 

 

He made sure to place as  _ much _ sarcasm into his voice as possible. 

 

He should’ve known better though; this just made Svadilfari smile. “That’s more like it, babe.”

 

Loki’s eye twitched in disgust. “Don’t call me that.”

 

The alpha sat down at the table, pulling out his laptop. “I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want.”

 

Loki looked up at him, shaking his head in disbelief. “ _ No _ , you won’t.”

 

Svadilfari raised an amused eyebrow up at him. “What are you gonna do about it? Blow me? Let me play with your ass? That’s all you omegas are good for, anyway.” 

 

Loki tutted. “In your  _ dreams _ , Svadilfari. Now can we  _ please _ get back to the project?”

 

Svadilfari just leaned forward. “Did you dream about me after I sent that picture?”

 

Loki snorted loudly, sharing a look with Freya. “Please; my  _ beta _ heat partner has a bigger cock than that, and he doesn’t even have a knot.”

 

Freya burst out in laughter, and small smiles graced Freyr and Thor’s lips.

 

Svadilfari frowned deeply, annoyed that Loki had gone so low. One thing that every  _ single _ alpha, regardless of gender or level took seriously, without a shadow of a doubt, was their length and girth downstairs. Coming for an alpha’s size was as bad as coming for an omega’s ability to be a mother.

 

“Take that back.”

 

Loki scoffed, turning his head. “No! I mean it; I warned you to leave me alone and you didn’t.”

 

Thor cleared his throat then, looking at the time on his phone. “I think we should get started everyone; there’s only an hour and thirty minutes left.”

 

Everyone but Svadilfari nodded, and they began to work, planning out their idea.

 

Svadilfari twirled around a pen in his fingers, glaring at Loki. “I think we need a new idea; no omega is going to work in the corporate world.”

 

Loki and Freya paused then, and shared a look. Freya tossed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder, scoffing. “What makes you think an omega can’t work in the corporate world?”

 

“Why would they want to? They have children to take care of.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Omegas can work  _ and _ take care of their children. It’s not hard, and it’s definitely not unheard of.”

 

Svadilfari tossed his pen in the air. “Any mother who can put their kids in a daycare while they work is a piss poor excuse of a mother.”

 

Loki and Freya’s eyes twitched, and they both growled, their inner omegas offended. “Any alpha who calls an omega living out their dreams a “piss poor excuse of a mother” never deserves to bond to one.”

 

Freyr cleared his throat then, asserting himself. “The world is changing, and omegas are not only allowed in the corporate world, but allowed to move up in it. Omegas should be allowed to pursue their dreams and support their families without being worried that their children won’t be taken care of if they decide to work. Our marketing campaign appeals to many people from many walks of life. It works.”

 

Svadilfari rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

They made it through the rest of their meeting, with Loki bickering with Svadilfari the entire time, and at the conclusion of it, they agreed that they would meet again at the same time next week.

 

Thor, Freya, and Freyr left first, leaving Loki and Svadilfari alone. Loki left pretty quickly after that, wanting to get home. After the week he’d had, all he wanted to do was relax in a bubble bath and drink wine.

 

He sighed as he walked through a dark path on campus, and sped up a bit, feeling uneasy. His omega instincts were telling him to run, and that there was danger nearby, but he ignored it. He knew how to defend himself; he would be fine.

 

A few seconds after he dismissed his fear, his instincts went  _ haywire _ , and he felt adrenaline pump through his body. Before he knew it, he was running down the path. A large hand grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, shoving him past the bushes, and into a wall.

 

Loki struggled against this and tried to break free, surprised by the brute force that was pinning him against the wall.

 

He began to panic, and sniffed, growing nauseous when he recognized the scent of the person pinning him against the wall.

 

Svadilfari.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re  _ doing _ , Svadilfari?!” grunted Loki, still fighting to break free.

 

Svadilfari moved Loki’s hair out of the way to speak in his ear. “I’m tired of you always acting like your so high and mighty. You’re an omega; and I’m gonna put you in your place.”

 

Loki’s heart dropped, and he began to fight back harder, sending out  _ intense _ omega in distress pheromones, hoping to catch somebody’s attention. He knew it was far-fetched, but it was worth a shot. 

 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” hissed Loki, still trying to break free. He cursed the fact that alphas were physically stronger than omegas then, and used all of his strength to try and break free.

 

Svadilfari pinned him against the wall even  _ harder _ , and began to rub his erection against Loki’s ass. “I’m gonna fucking put you in your place.”

 

Loki flared out his distress pheromones even more, praying that someone would come along and save him. 

 

Loki heard the sound of someone running towards them then, and heard Svadilfari being sucker punched off of him. 

 

Finally free, Loki whipped around to see Thor on top of Svadilfari, restraining him. “Loki! Call the police!”

 

Loki nodded and took out his phone with a shaky hand, calling the police. 

 

Svadilfari fought to get out of Thor’s rough hold. “The fuck are you doing, Odinon?!”

 

Thor remained silent, holding onto Svadilfari and restraining him. He made sure to emit intense pheromones that spoke of his anger and disgust, and used the pheromones to force Svadilfari into submission. Thor was a high level alpha, so unless there was another high level alpha around, any alpha that was mid or lower leveled had to submit to his wishes; especially if he had them physically overwhelmed.

 

Loki fell back against the wall in shock, falling down to the ground. He was thankful that Thor came out of nowhere, and saved him, and he was shocked that he had almost been assaulted.  

 

The cops arrived a few minutes later, and carefully restrained Svadilfari, putting him in the cop car. They got statements from both Thor and Loki, and when asked if he wanted to press charges, Loki nodded.

 

He was still shell-shocked when the police left, and Thor gently took his hand, guiding him to a bench nearby to sit down.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki moved a section of his hair behind his ear with a shaky hand, fighting back the wave of tears threatening to spill over the rims of his eyes.

 

“I don’t know, Thor.”

 

Thor sighed, thinking back to everything he had been taught to do when dealing with a distressed omega that he wasn’t bonded to.

 

He first calmed down, and emitted calming, protective pheromones. He wasn’t sure if he should reach out and wrap an arm around Loki, as many omegas were uncomfortable with alphas that weren’t family or mates, touching them.

 

Loki calmed down some when Thor began to emit calming and protective pheromones, and sighed, wiping at his eyes.

 

“Thank you. For saving me, I mean.”

 

Thor nodded, staring at Loki gingerly. “I am terribly sorry that that happened to you.”

 

Loki sniffed, pulling out a tissue to dab at his eyes. He let out a broken laugh then. “That’s the price of being a mouthy omega.”

 

Thor scooted closer, forgetting that him being close might make Loki feel uncomfortable. “Loki… Loki please don’t think that. You’re a human being first; you’re allowed to stand up for yourself.”

 

He took Loki’s hand in his, looking at the man. “People like Svadilfari, Loki… it’s unfortunate that they still exist. But please don’t let them dull your fire.”

 

Loki laughed brokenly again. “Coming from the strong alpha who never has to worry about being assaulted or killed because of their secondary sex.”

 

Thor nodded slowly. He understood that there were many things that he would never understand as an alpha. And the experience of being an omega and what an omega had to deal with in this world because of their secondary sex was one of them.

 

He sighed then, and scooted away, putting some distance between he and Loki. He didn’t want his overbearing presence to make him scared.

 

Loki sniffed once more and bent over, resting his head in his hands, and crying softly. 

 

He was so  _ angry _ that he had almost been violated, he was so  _ scared _ that no one would’ve come to help him, and he was shaken up by the fact that he had witnessed Thor’s overwhelming, superior alpha pheromone. 

 

He thought that Thor was scary when he’d first met him, but now… after bearing witness to a  _ true _ alpha forcing another one into submission, he… he didn’t know how to feel.

 

The dumb, omega part of him was  _ screaming _ for Loki to make his move, and claim Thor for his heat so he could bear his children and bond to him. He had to laugh at that intrinsic desire for a moment; even in modern times, the instincts of an omega close to heat were hard to overcome.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Loki left his thoughts and came back to the present moment at hand. Thor was sitting further away from him than he was before, and Loki wondered why.

 

“I feel like you’ve already asked me that.”

 

Thor laughed softly, trying to keep emitting calm pheromones. “I did. But… this time… this time I’m wondering it for a different reason.”

 

Loki turned to look up at Thor, surprised to see a sadness in Thor’s eyes; a brokenness if you will. 

 

Loki sniffed, his eyes rimmed red from his tears. “And what is that?”

 

Thor looked deep into his eyes for a moment, and there was a gentleness in there that Loki hadn’t seen in an alpha’s eyes before. “I wanted to know if you were scared.”

 

Loki’s heart beat twice in that moment, and he felt his eyes well up with more tears, as he slowly nodded his head.

 

Thor nodded quickly, not surprised. He  _ was _ surprised that Loki was emitting a pheromone that essentially screamed “comfort me”, and he scooted a bit closer, suddenly nervous.

 

His  _ entire _ life, he had dealt with people looking at him in fear and looking up to him in awe, and… besides his family, Freya, and Freyr, he had never really been around people that weren’t scared of him.

 

“I am sorry.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor in shock, surprised yet again. “Why?”

 

Thor sighed, looking away. He knew that it made omegas feel uncomfortable to be stared at head on by an alpha that wasn’t family or a mate. “For scaring you. Releasing that pheromone… it was the only way to make him submit. I… I don’t release it often, and… I was angry that he was assaulting an omega, and then I was even  _ angrier _ when I saw that it was  _ you _ being assaulted, and… I lost control.”

 

Loki found himself still crying, and he sniffed again, trying to get a hold on his emotions. He could smell that Thor was concerned, and didn’t know what to do to calm Loki down, and he laughed softly, catching Thor’s attention.

 

“I’m not a porcelain doll, Thor. I’m a human first.”

 

Thor laughed softly then too. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki smiled and raised an eyebrow at him. “You know, for a high level alpha, you sure apologize a  _ lot _ .”

 

“Well I’m human first.” laughed Thor, playfully throwing Loki’s words back at him.

 

Loki laughed and wiped at his eyes. “You’re a funny one, Odinson. I always thought differently.”

 

Thor smiled sadly. “Most people do.”

 

Loki sighed and leaned his head back, looking up at the stars. “Tell me about that, Thor. I need to get the omega part of my mind off of what almost happened to me.”

 

Thor sighed and looked up at the night sky as well. It was a brilliant array of stars, and he looked at all the constellations, wondering for a brief moment why in this vast universe of beings, he felt so alone.

 

“For as long as I could remember, people have been scared of me.”

 

Loki exhaled softly and closed his eyes, listening to the deep lull of Thor’s voice and allowing it to calm him.

 

“I’m the son of one of the wealthiest people on the planet. I’m a high level alpha male, I’m tall, my voice is deep… there are so many things about me that people fear. And it all breaks my heart, Loki. For these are all things I cannot control.”

  
  


Loki opened his eyes and turned to Thor, concerned and… heartbroken over this fact. “It breaks your heart?”

 

Thor nodded slowly, still staring up at the sky. “I don’t mind being an alpha, Loki. I’m thankful that the Norns have placed me in the life that they did. But sometimes…” He stretched out his hand in front of him, seemingly grasping something that he could not have. “Sometimes I wonder… what if I had someone by my side who wasn’t scared?” He closed his hand then, lowering his arm to rest it on the back of the bench. “I feel like then... I’d be invincible.”

 

Loki laughed softly to himself. 

 

If he were to be honest with how he felt about Thor, he knew surprise would be the main thing on his mind. He’d had no idea that the alpha had such depth, such emotion, such…  _ humanity, _ and… he felt bad. He had judged Thor and made him out to be some terrible person, and… he had no right to do such a thing. 

 

“Can I say something?”

 

Thor turned his head slightly. “Of course; go right ahead.”

 

Loki faced Thor completely. “I’m sorry as well.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“Because… because I’ve misjudged you.”

 

Thor nodded slowly, not surprised. “It is nothing to apologize for; I am used to this.”

 

Loki frowned, placing a calming hand on Thor’s thigh. “That doesn’t make it okay… I was wrong. Please accept this.”

 

Thor looked down at Loki’s hand, not sure about how to feel about it being on his thigh. Loki noticed this and quickly snatched it back, widening his eyes. “Norns, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean anything by that, I promise, I just… I guess I was trying to comfort you in one of the only ways I knew how.”

 

Thor stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. “I… do not mind. And… I forgive you. For judging me.”

 

Loki smiled then, and Thor’s heart stopped.

 

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Loki stuck out his hand then. “Friends?”

 

Thor laughed, a twinkle in his eyes. “Friends.” He shook Loki’s hand, and together the two sat there for another hour, talking about whatever came to mind.

 

Loki didn’t know it, but it was this defining moment with Thor that would pave the way to his life changing forever.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Another explanation about my A/B/O universe. 
> 
> I've sort of made it to once an omega gets in heat, and the alpha goes into rut, they sort of lose themselves to their urges and instincts. So if Loki and Thor seem a bit out of character for Loki's heat, this is why. There are also certain events that draw out an omega's or alpha's inner instincts, which cause them to act a smiiiiiiiiidge animal-like. But nothing too crazy lol.

Loki yawned and unlocked the door to he and Angrboda’s apartment, stepping inside. He hadn’t expected to remain on campus until 11 with Thor, but he didn’t regret it. It was nice, talking to him. Thor was a good person.

 

Angrboda looked up from the couch, muting the TV.

 

“You’re in late.”

 

Loki sighed, setting his bag down on a barstool. “The project ran for a bit longer than expected.”

 

Angrboda got up, walking over to Loki. “You smell, you know.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Angrboda. What I do in my personal time is  _ none _ of your concern. If I want to be around a  _ million _ alphas, then I’m allowed to.”

 

He walked to his room, annoyed that Angrboda was following him. “So you were with other alphas, then? What, am I not enough?”

 

Loki turned on Angrboda fiercely, pointing a harsh finger in his face. “I am not dealing with you tonight! I had a  _ rough _ day, and all I want to do is get naked, take a bath, and drink a bottle of wine!”

 

He turned then and went into his room, beginning to strip off his clothes. 

 

“... Do you want me to leave you alone?”

 

Loki was halfway through taking off his shirt. “Yes!”

 

Angrboda stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and leaving his room, closing the door.

 

Finally alone Loki took off his pants and underwear, tossing his clothes in the hamper and heading to his bathroom. 

 

He didn’t even wait for the shower to heat up before stepping under the stream of water. He just wanted to get Svadilfari’s scent off of him.

 

He scrubbed at his skin and his scent glands fiercely, pleased when he could finally smell his own scent again.

 

A part of him was sad that Thor’s scent was no longer on him, and he slapped his hands against his cheeks a few times, trying to clear his head from thoughts of Thor.

 

After washing up and drying off, Loki put on his robe and left his room, heading towards the refrigerator. 

 

Angrboda was still watching TV, and he looked at Loki as the man bent over to grab a bottle of wine.

 

“‘Boda.  _ Please _ don’t leer at me. I’ve been through enough today as it is.”

 

Angrboda snapped his head back towards the TV. “... Sorry.”

 

Loki sighed and walked back to his room, closing the door, and heading to his bathroom. He set the wine bottle on the rim of his tub then and started the bath, pouring in lavender oil and bubbles.

 

He also called Freya, wanting to talk to her. They were becoming really close, and he didn’t really have any other friends besides Angrboda, so he was looking forward to developing his relationship with the woman.

 

After a few rings the omega picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Hey woman.”

 

Loki took off his robe and moaned softly, stepping into the water. “You’ll never believe what happened to me today?”

 

“What?” snorted Freya.

 

Loki relaxed fully in the bath then and took a swig from his bottle. “Svadilfari tried to assault me today.”

 

Freya gasped, becoming serious. “Oh my  _ Norns _ , Loki! A-Are you okay? What did he do?”

 

Loki sighed, and told her the story in between swigs of wine. 

 

At the end of it, he could hear Freya tutting, and she sighed. “I’m so thankful that Thor was there; I’m so glad he forgot his binder and went back to go get it.”

 

Loki nodded. “I know; I can only imagine what it would’ve been like had Thor not gone back to retrieve his binder.”

 

“Do you want me to come over, hun? I can drive you to school tomorrow.”

 

Loki sighed, eternally grateful for Freya. “If you wouldn’t mind. I… I need some comforting right now in all honesty. I’m in the bath now with a bottle of wine, but… I don’t think it’s enough.”

 

Freya made a soft sound. “You need an omega’s touch?”

 

Loki sighed again, softer this time. “I think I do.”

 

“I’ll be over there soon; just text me your address.”

 

“Will do; see you when you get here, Freya.”

 

Loki hung up and texted his address to her before setting his phone down, and playing some relaxing music. He stayed in the bath for about 30 minutes before getting out, and putting on lavender scented lotion. 

 

After pulling on a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, Loki went out to the kitchen, pouring some water.

 

Angrboda sniffed the air when Loki appeared, and walked over to him, forgetting to keep his distance. He sniffed the crook of Loki’s neck, moving to pull the man in his arms. “You smell amazing.”

 

Loki frowned, trying to get out of Angrboda’s embrace. “Why are you so close?”

 

Angrboda tightened his hold around Loki’s torso. “Loki… please let me sleep with you. Just for tonight.”

 

Loki frowned deeper, sighing. “Angrboda, please don’t do this. I had a rough day.”

 

Angrboda moved his hand to the waistband of Loki’s pants. “And I can  _ help _ you with that.”

 

Loki remained silent for a moment. If he  _ hadn’t _ almost been assaulted tonight, he probably would’ve given into the man, and said yes. But he didn’t want to be touched by anyone who wasn’t an omega tonight, and he most  _ definitely _ didn’t want to be touched in a sexual way. Not after what had happened.

 

“I don’t want to have sex, Angrboda. I’m not in the mood.”

 

Angrboda held on. “We don’t have to; let me pleasure you at least. I know it will relax you.”

 

Loki made a face at this. Angrboda’s offer really was tempting, but he  _ really _ didn’t want to have sex or do anything sexual tonight. “No Angrboda.”

 

The doorbell rang then, and Angrboda stiffened, holding onto Loki tighter. “Who’s that?” 

 

Loki managed to untangle himself from Angrboda. “That is a friend. She’s spending the night.”

 

Angrboda’s face hardened. “... You’re going to fuck her instead?” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “No, ‘Boda. She’s just a friend. Besides, she’s an omega.”

 

Angrboda scoffed, following Loki to the door and coming to a stop behind their couch. “That doesn’t mean anything. Your parents are both omegas.”

 

“And I am not my parents, ‘Boda.” hissed Loki, opening the door. 

 

Freya smiled and pulled Loki into a hug, kissing his cheek. “Hey, hun.”

 

Loki kissed her cheek as well, and stepped back, letting her in. “Thank you for coming over, Freya. I really appreciate it.”

 

Loki closed the door then, trying to rush Freya back to his room. He didn’t feel like dealing with Angrboda at the moment.

 

Of course Freya, being the social butterfly that she was, just  _ had _ to say hi to Angrboda.

 

“Hello, I’m Loki’s friend Freya. Are you his boyfriend?”

 

Angrboda nodded quickly. “Yes.”

 

Loki interrupted them, dragging Freya away. “No, he is _ not _ my boyfriend; he is a friend.”

 

He pulled Freya into his room and closed the door, rolling his eyes and groaning. “I  _ can’t _ believe he said that.”

 

Freya laughed, setting her things down and sitting on the bed. “Is that your heat partner?”

 

Loki nodded. “Unfortunately.”

 

Freya raised an eyebrow at him and got up, opening her bag to pull out some night clothes. “Why keep him as a heat partner if you’re not satisfied?”

 

“Because… he… I don’t know. He loves me, so I’m probably going to stop having him help me with my heats. It’s just such a  _ hassle _ finding someone every three months. It’s easier to have someone you know available.”

 

Freya hummed, beginning to strip and put on her night clothes. “You know, I have an  _ amazing _ service that I rely on for my heats. It’s quite expensive, but if I put you on my account, it’ll be free for you.”

 

Loki quirked up an eyebrow at her. “What service?”

 

“You pretty much take a whole bunch of quizzes and tests and get checked out by a slew of doctors, and at the end of it they pair you with someone who matches you biochemically, and personality wise. You keep that person every time your heat comes, and when you get a romantic partner or end up getting bonded, then you terminate your contract with the company.”

 

Loki hummed in thought, sitting down on his bed. “That… sounds very intriguing actually. I’ll definitely give it some thought.”

 

Freya plopped down next to him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her cheek against his. “Well give me your answer soon; it takes them at  _ least _ two weeks to find you a match and for you to finish all the testing. You’re not that far away from your heat.”

 

Loki sighed, wrapping his arms around her and falling back onto the mattress. “I’ll probably let him help me once more before I cut him off from helping me with my heats.”

 

Freya nodded, moving to press Loki’s face against the crook of her neck. “Just be careful.”

 

Loki nodded and breathed in her comforting scent, allowing it to wash over him and calm him. They remained like this for almost half an hour before Loki started to get drowsy. They climbed under the covers then and resumed their previous positions. 

 

Freya began to make a soft sound deep within her chest that only an omega could, trying to calm Loki further. It was almost akin to a purr that resonated deep within their chests, and was used to express content, or calm down children or distressed omegas.

 

Loki fell asleep in Freya’s arms, the sweet lull of her soft voice and the sound deep within her chest taking away all of his fears, aches, and pains.

 

The two of them woke up when Loki’s alarm went off, and let go of each other, yawning and stretching out. 

 

Freya looked over at Loki, noticing that he looked refreshed. “Feeling better?”

 

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Much better.” He looked over at her then, a soft smile on his face. “I really appreciate what you’ve done for me, Freya. It means a lot.”

 

Freya smiled back. “And I would do it again, hun. We’re friends, and we’re omegas. We have to look out for each other because no one else will.”

 

Loki nodded sadly. “Go ahead and use the bathroom first; I’ll go make breakfast.”

 

Freya yawned and stood up, thanking him. 

 

Loki climbed out of bed next, and padded quietly to the kitchen, pulling out everything he needed to make omelets.

 

He woke up Angrboda when they were done, and the three of them ate breakfast. Angrboda remained silent throughout the entire meal, so Loki ignored Angrboda’s misplaced jealousy and talked to Freya.

 

After finishing their meal Loki got ready for the day and left with Freya, which angered Angrboda further.

 

Freya dropped Loki off on campus and he attended all of his classes for the day, finishing up around 3 o’clock.

 

He pulled out his phone to call Angrboda and see if the man wanted to pick him up, and was surprised when his phone began to ring instead.

 

He saw it was Thor calling him and answered after a few rings. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, Loki. It’s me, Thor.”

 

Loki sat down at a nearby bench. “What’s up?”

 

“I… was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch. My treat?”

 

“Hm… I suppose that shouldn’t be a problem. Where are you?”

 

Thor laughed softly, scaring Loki and causing the man to jump. “Right behind you.”

 

Loki whipped around and was face to face with Thor, who was now sitting down next to him, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Loki hit Thor’s shoulder playfully, pretending to be mad. “Don’t  _ do _ that!”

 

Thor smiled softly. “I’m sorry; though, I can’t promise that it won’t happen again. You’re so fun to scare.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, standing up and laughing. “Oh whatever. I’ll have to get you back one of these days.”

 

Thor stood up as well, following him. “I’d most certainly like to see you try.”

 

The pair laughed, and walked to the food court on campus. After getting their food, Loki and Thor sat down on the terrace upstairs, and began to eat their food. 

 

“Did you sleep okay?”

 

Loki paused for a moment. “Yes. Freya slept over. She… she helped.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding. “I love that woman. She’s so caring and selfless.”

 

Loki smiled and quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Careful; your Odinson fan club won’t be too happy to hear that.”

 

Thor snorted. “Don’t even get me started.”

 

“I noticed all the glares I was getting; does this happen to all your friends?”

 

Thor sighed then. “Only to my omega ones.”

 

Loki made a face at this and continued his meal. “That’s… most unfortunate.”

 

The two of them talked about random, miscellaneous things for the rest of their lunch, and at the end of it Thor offered to drive Loki home.

 

Loki accepted, and together they left the food court. Loki found it amusing that he was getting so many glares of envy from so many people.

 

“Are you used to it?”

 

Thor looked over at him. “Used to what?”

 

“The stares.”

 

Thor trudged ahead. “The stares are something you can never get used to.”

 

“Loki!”

 

Loki and Thor turned around at the sound of his name being called, and he was annoyed to see Angrboda jogging towards him.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“My roommate.” sighed Loki. “I apologize for anything outrageous he says.”

 

Angrboda caught up to Loki and looked Thor up and down. “Who’s this?” He sniffed the air and was annoyed to find that Thor had the same scent that was all over Loki yesterday night. He also learned that Thor was a high level alpha from his scent, and calmed down a bit. He didn’t want to be forced into submission or be attacked for rising against him.

 

Loki sighed, looking annoyed. “‘Boda, this is my friend Thor. Thor, this is my roommate Angrboda.”

 

Angrboda cast Thor a wary glance before looking back at Loki. “Wanna go grab lunch? I can take us home after my next class in two hours.”

 

“Thor and I already ate lunch, so I’m fine. But I’ll see you at home; Thor’s taking me now.”

 

Angrboda frowned deeply and gave a slow nod. “... Alright. I… I’ll see you at home.”

 

Thor and Loki watched as Angrboda walked away before turning around and heading to one of the parking garages on campus. 

 

“Is… he okay? He seemed to have an issue with me.”

 

Loki snorted, shaking his head. “Angrboda has an issue with everyone who’s not him, being around me. Don’t take it personally.”

 

Thor nodded, and led Loki to his car. “Alright, let’s get you home.”

 

Loki directed Thor on how to get to his apartment, and said goodbye as he got out the car. “See you Monday!”

 

Thor waved back and Loki smiled softly, noticing that Thor waited until he got in the elevator before driving off.

 

He fought back the omega in him that screamed “kind alpha” and “good mate”, and was surprised to find himself making that low, vibrating purr sound. He shook his head and got himself together, beginning to accept the fact that he was forming a silly little crush on Thor.

 

He entered his apartment and set down his things, changing into comfortable loungewear. He tied his long hair into a ponytail then, and put on a hoodie, heading out to their living room and grabbing a bag of chips, sitting down. 

 

He put on a silly reality TV show about Omegas and Alphas being forced to live in the same house for three months, all while competing for each other’s love and affection, and became so entranced in it that he was surprised to find he had eaten an entire bag of chips. 

 

His stomach growled, and he called Angrboda, wanting him to stop by his favorite cafe and get a dozen cookies. 

 

“... Hey Loki.”

 

Loki paused the TV show. “Hey ‘Boda. If I transfer money into your account, can you pick up a dozen sugar cookies from that cafe?”

 

Angrboda sighed. “...Is that alpha there with you?”

 

“Wha- no! He’s  _ just _ a friend, ‘Boda.”

 

He could hear Angrboda relax. “I’m at the pharmacy right now. I’ll get some when I’m done.”

 

“Oh! That reminds me; can you pick up my birth control?”

 

Angrboda was silent for a few seconds. “...Sure.”

 

“Thanks, ‘Boda; see you when you get home.”

 

Angrboda nodded then, hanging up the phone.

 

Loki… had asked him to get birth control for him.

 

His heat was in a month, and… heats were the only time that omegas were fertile.

 

The gears in Angrboda’s head began to turn, and he walked over to the counter where people picked up their prescriptions. 

 

A beta pharmacist behind the counter smiled at him, and logged into the computer next to her. “Hello Sir, how can I help you?”

 

Angrboda fought back a smile. “I’d like to get placebo birth control for my mate.”

 

The pharmacist nodded, sniffing the air. She smelled that Angrboda was a beta, and couldn’t bond. She did smell omega all over him, so she figured they were a couple who were trying to conceive, but to have the conception be a surprise. 

 

This was a common trend amongst younger couples who were starting families. The omega would leave it up to their partner to decide when to replace their birth control with placebo birth control pills, all so that their conception would be a “surprise”.

 

The pharmacist rang up his prescription and his items, and bagged it up for him. “Have a great day, and congratulations on starting your family!”

 

Angrboda nodded, unable to contain his smile anymore. “Thank you!”

 

He turned and left then, heading over to the bakery to pick up Loki’s cookies.

 

He had been steadily losing patience, waiting for Loki to fall in love with him, and seeing him come home covered in the scent of two alphas was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

 

Actually  _ seeing _ the alpha that had his scent all over Loki filled him with pure ire, and he knew right then and there that he had to do something to make Loki  _ his _ .

 

He would’ve liked for he and Loki to have gotten married first  _ before _ starting a family, but… desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

He knew once he got Loki pregnant during this heat, Loki would remain by his side forever. His omega instincts would kick in, and he wouldn’t be strong enough to raise their child on his own.

 

The thought of impregnating Loki made Angrboda feel giddy, and after leaving the cafe, he rushed home, opening the door to their apartment.

 

Loki looked over at him as he walked in and sniffed, smelling the cookies. He got up and took them out of Angrboda’s hands, opening the box and tearing into one.

 

He let out a sinful moan then and closed his eyes, relishing in the taste of the cookie.

 

Angrboda laughed and slid Loki his placebo medicine, thankful that the pill and the packaging looked just like the real thing. 

 

Loki would never know.

 

Loki opened the packaging and took a pill with some milk, before carrying the cookies and his glass of milk over to the end table near their couch, and resuming his show.

 

Angrboda watched it with him for a few minutes, and waited until the show went to commercial break before speaking.

 

“... Loki?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do… do you think we could sleep together tonight?”

 

Loki frowned, taking a slow bite out of his cookie. “... Why?”

 

Angrboda looked away for a moment. “It’s… been awhile. And you’ve seemed stressed lately. I… want to help you.”

 

Loki sighed, reaching over to drink some of his milk. He thought about the last time he had been with someone -a random hookup about a month ago- and frowned slightly. 

 

“... If I say yes, this is purely sexual. No strings attached.”

 

Angrboda nodded quickly. “I understand.”

 

Loki looked at him for a moment. “When were you wanting to have sex?”

 

“... Whatever works for you works for me.”

 

Loki frowned again, thinking. If they had sex now, he could relax, watch TV, and eat cookies and drink milk all night, and fall asleep on full stomach. If he waited till tonight, he’d be too full and tired to enjoy it.

 

He paused his TV show and placed his cookie back into its box, standing up. “Come on; let’s do it now.”

 

Angrboda shot up and followed Loki to his room, closing the door behind him and beginning to strip off his clothes. 

 

This day couldn’t have gotten any better.

 

* * *

 

The weekend flew by for Loki, and he found himself  _ dreading _ to go to class Monday morning.

 

The police told him that Svadilfari’s father had gotten the assault charge expunged, and all they could do was remove Svadilfari from the course, and let Loki get a restraining order against him.

 

He wasn’t too happy that Svadilfari was getting away with this because of his rich father, but he knew that that was the way the world worked. The rich seemed to not abide by the laws of the common populace. 

 

The professor approached Loki before class started and apologized profusely for putting him in harm's way, letting him know that he would tack on five extra credit points to his final grade.

 

This pleased Loki heavily, and put a little pep in his step. The days flew by and turned into weeks, and during that time, Loki found himself getting  _ extremely _ close to Thor, Freya, and Freyr. It seemed like Loki was the missing link in their friendship, and when they weren’t working on their project they were hanging out, grabbing lunch, and doing normal things that young adults do.

 

A day before Loki’s heat found them all in the library on Thursday, finishing up their project for the day.

 

Freya sniffed the air at the conclusion of their project meeting, widening her eyes at Loki. “Loki! Are you  _ sure _ you should be out? You’re so close to your heat!”

 

Thor and Freyr both sniffed, concerned for Loki. They could smell that Loki was  _ hours _ away from beginning his heat, and were both surprised by the strength of the omega. Most omegas became fidgety and suffered from pre-heat syndrome a few hours or a day before their heat, but Loki didn’t seem to be suffering. The only thing that was emitting from him were “fertile omega” pheromones, and Thor and Freyr had to cough, fighting back their impulses.

 

“You really shouldn’t be out Loki; let Thor and I drive you home, please.”

 

Loki looked over at Freyr, amused. He could tell that his scent was affecting his friends though, and was glad that they were all close enough to where his friends only felt the desire to protect him and keep him safe.

 

This was common in friendships among omegas and alphas, and this process dated back to archaic times. An omega in heat that was nowhere near their nest would trust close alpha friends or family to protect them from other alphas and get them to their nest safely. The alphas would then guard the nest of their omega family member or friend until their heat was over.

 

Of course, things in the modern world made this practice a  _ bit _ different, but it was still instinctual for alphas to protect their omega friends and family in any way possible.

 

“Sure; drive me home. I don’t want anything to happen to me.”

 

Thor and Freyr nodded gratefully, and the four of them stood, making their way to the exits of the library. 

 

Thor noticed a group of alphas sniff the air and leer at Loki, and he growled, setting them in their place. 

 

Freya and Loki shared a look, and Freya swatted Loki’s shoulder playfully. “Hun, why did you come out today? Thor and Freyr are going to have to beat off these alphas with a stick.”

 

Loki laughed softly, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. “I didn’t want to leave you guys alone to work on the project.”

 

Loki loved that omegas showed their affection for each other through physical contact and acts of kindness. It was a good feeling to be able to touch someone without having to worry about sexual contact or obligation.

 

Freyr and Freya walked Loki to Thor’s car, and hugged Loki goodbye, trusting Thor to get Loki home safe.

 

Thor started the car and left the parking garage on campus, driving Loki home. He sniffed the air again, laughing softly. “I don’t mean this in a weird way, but… you have the most  _ heavenly  _ scent, Loki. Why are you single?”

 

Loki laughed as well. “I just haven’t met the right person yet, I guess.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re… waiting until you meet “the one”?”

 

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. “Hell no. I don’t  _ mind _ dating someone, but… I haven’t really found anyone that I get along with in that way.”

 

Thor was silent for a few seconds. “What about your heat partner? He seems to like you.”

 

“No. I’m… not attracted to him.”

 

“Yet you sleep with him?”

 

Loki laughed softly again. “It’s easier to have someone you know as a heat partner; someone you can trust.”

 

Thor was silent again for a few more seconds. “Do you… want to keep him as a heat partner?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No. This… this will be my last heat with him.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding. “What will you do after that?”

 

Loki sighed then. “I don’t know. Freya offered to pay for me to join the same service she uses, so I might try that.”

 

“Are you… certain that you want to have Angrboda help you with your heat this time?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Thor. “I don’t know anyone else that could help me.”

 

“... You know me.”

 

Loki’s heart beat twice in that moment, and he turned to look at Thor, an unreadable expression on his face. “... Are… you asking to help me with my heat?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “I am.”

 

The omega in Loki  _ screamed _ for Loki to say yes, and he sighed, trying to think about this rationally. “No strings attached?”

 

Thor laughed at this. “Of course.”

 

Loki thought about this as they pulled into his apartment complex. 

 

He had never shared a heat with an alpha before, and was pretty curious to see how it would truly feel, to be held in the strong arms of one, to feel a knot, to feel the rush of being taken and lavished upon, and…

 

“Okay.”

 

Thor pulled into a parking space. “Okay?”

 

Loki nodded carefully. “Okay. I… I’m trusting you for this.”

 

Thor turned off the car. “Are you on anything?”

 

“Yes. I take birth control a month before all my heats.”

 

Thor nodded, thankful. “I need to head back to my place and get some clothes. I’ll be back in about an hour.”

 

Loki nodded, trying to fight back a blush and a smile. The omega in him was over the  _ moon _ with happiness that a big, strong, and  _ kind _ alpha like Thor was willing to help him through his heat.

 

He got out of the car and headed to his elevator, riding up and getting off on his floor. He opened the door to his apartment, wondering where Angrboda was. “‘Boda?”

 

Angrboda popped his head out of his room, smiling at Loki. “Hey!”

 

Loki sat his bag down on a barstool and walked to the kitchen, fanning his face. He was beginning to feel hot and fidgety all over, so his heat was close. “Hey… I know you usually help me through my heats, but… I don’t need help anymore.”

 

Angrboda’s face fell, and he stepped out of his room, walking up to Loki. “... What?”

 

Loki sighed, opening a bottle of water. “I… I don’t need help anymore.”

 

“... Why?”

 

Loki drained the water bottle before answering. “I don’t think it’s good for our friendship if we continue sleeping together. I… I know you love me, ‘Boda, and I know that at least romantically, I don’t love you. I don’t want to give you false hope that our friendship will evolve into something more.”

 

Angrboda was silent for a full minute.

 

“... ‘Boda?”

 

“... It’s that fucking Alpha, isn’t it?”

 

“Wha-?”

 

Angrboda snarled at him, a fierce, broken look on his face. “Is it that fucking Alpha?!”

 

Loki widened his eyes in confusion, and took a step back. It had been awhile since Angrboda had gotten so angry. “‘Boda-”

 

“ _ Don’t _ fucking call me that!” he shouted, banging his fist against the door of the refrigerator. “So that’s what it is then? You wanted a fat  _ cock _ to fill you with its  _ knot _ , and fuck you senseless?!”

 

Loki growled, getting upset. “Angrboda,  _ stop _ . This is  _ my _ body _ , _ and  _ my _ heat, and I’m allowed to do  _ whatever _ I want with them. You have  _ no _ bearing on  _ any  _ of that!”

 

Angrboda laughed and rolled his eyes, beginning to shake his head. “So that’s it then? You’re leaving me? Leaving me for a fucking  _ alpha _ ?!”

 

“We were never  _ together _ !” shouted Loki, glaring at Angrboda fiercely. “We are  _ friends _ ! Nothing more, and  _ nothing _ less, okay?”

 

They stared off for a few seconds before Angrboda turned around, refusing to look at him. “Where am I supposed to go then?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “‘Boda… no one is asking you to leave the apartment.”

 

Angrboda turned around quickly, exploding at Loki. “Well I can’t fucking  _ be here _ ,  _ knowing _ that you’re fucking some alpha!”

 

Loki brushed past Angrboda, making a beeline towards his room. “That is  _ not _ my problem.”

 

Angrboda followed him into his room, pissed when the man began to clean up. “Why are you not letting me help you? Was I that bad?”

 

“No! It’s a personal decision. I’m allowed to choose who I want to help me through my heats, and I have decided that because we are friends and you love me, you shouldn’t help me anymore.”

 

“Loki that’s not  _ fair _ ! Don’t bring my love for you into this!”

 

Loki stripped off his clothes and tied his hair back, putting on something more comfortable. “Angrboda, this is  _ not  _ up for discussion. You’re not helping me with my heats, and we will  _ stop _ the casual sex.”

 

The doorbell to Loki and Angrboda’s apartment rang, and Loki pushed past Angrboda, answering it.

 

Thor blinked in surprise once he caught sight of Loki, not expecting the man to be so attractive in comfortable wear. “Hey.”

 

Loki stepped aside and let Thor in, noticing how angry Angrboda got when he saw that the alpha helping Loki through his heat was going to be Thor.

 

Without speaking Angrboda glared at Loki and left Loki’s room, heading to his own and slamming the door.

 

“I… assume he did not take it well?”

 

Loki let out a puff of laughter, going to grab a few gallons of water from the fridge. “Not at  _ all _ .”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at the water jugs. “Uh… that’s a lot of water.”

 

Loki began to head back to his room. “I get dehydrated easily during my heats.”

 

Thor followed him and set his things on Loki’s bed, looking around at his room. “Where’s your nest?”

 

Loki walked across the room and opened a door that was next to his bathroom. “Here.”

 

He walked inside and placed the jugs down on a nearby table, and opened the mini fridge, making sure that it was filled with easy to consume foods like yogurt or nutritional drinks. 

 

Thor stood outside of the nest, knowing it was rude to enter without an omega’s permission. “... May I come inside?”

 

Loki looked over his shoulder at Thor. “... Not yet. Let me scent it first.”

 

It was common for an omega to scent their nest before each heat began, as during an omega’s heat, an alpha’s scent tended to override their own scents. Scenting the objects in the room would remind the omega that they were safe in their nest, and that everything was okay.

 

Thor nodded and closed the door to the nest, pulling his comfortable clothing out of his overnight bag, and changing into it. 

 

He  _ was _ a bit nervous about helping Loki through his heats, as he hadn’t really experienced a heat with someone that he wasn’t dating. He was attracted to Loki though in more ways than one, so he knew he’d have no issue fucking the man.

 

He sighed and sat down on the edge of Loki’s bed, running a hand through his hair. 

 

Why did he offer to help Loki through his heat?

 

They had become close within the month that they’d known each other, and… ever since the incident with Svadilfari occured, Thor had felt an intense need and desire to not only protect Loki, but please him. 

 

Looking back on the month that he and Loki grew close in, Thor realized that he had been going above and beyond for the man, preparing him for this moment.

 

He had been buying the man lunch, buying him snacks, taking him home, pulling out his chairs, fighting off other alphas, and… 

 

He realized in horror that his inner alpha had chosen Loki as a suitable partner for him. 

 

He went back and forth in his mind then, debating about this. Loki was a high level, fertile omega, who was close to his heat when Thor met him. It was probably this, added with seeing Loki being assaulted, that made the alpha in Thor want to do everything necessary to protect him; even if that means spending the Omega’s heats with him.

 

He snapped his head towards Loki when the door to his nest opened up. 

 

“I’m done scenting, Thor. You… you can come in.”

 

Thor nodded briskly and stood up, walking past Loki into his nest.

 

The room was a bit smaller than Loki’s bedroom, and had a mattress in the center of it. There were gallons of water  _ everywhere _ , and a mini fridge and a table. There were also a few fans in there, and a door leading to his bathroom. 

 

Thor noticed Loki bite his lower lip, and he exhaled softly, beginning to emit calming pheromones.

 

Loki looked back at him appreciatively. “Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, slowly closing the door. “Is… this your first heat with an alpha?”

 

Loki nodded, trying to calm his fast beating heart. The omega in him was freaking out in nervous anticipation, and wanted to rip Thor’s clothes off immediately. The human part of him though was nervous and a bit scared.

 

He wondered if he was ready for this. 

 

Hooking up with a random person off your heat was one thing, but actually  _ spending _ your heat with a person you just met a month ago? Terrifying.

 

“Loki… you don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.”

 

Loki blinked a few times. “I know.”

 

Thor remained where he was, not wanting to make Loki uncomfortable. “Do you still want to do this?”

 

Loki nodded, turning around then. “I do.”

 

“What can I do to help you calm down?”

 

Loki walked to the mattress on the floor and sat down, climbing under the covers. “... What do alphas usually do?”

 

Thor made his way over to the mattress and sat down, climbing under the blanket as well. He moved to embrace Loki, and wrapped his strong arms around him, causing Loki to squeak. “This.”

 

He nestled his nose into the glands on Loki’s neck, breathing in his scent, and moved his broad hand to Loki’s chest, placing it over his quick beating heart.

 

“Relax, Loki. I’ve got you. I won’t hurt you.”

 

He scooted closer to wrap his legs around Loki’s and held him for an hour, allowing the man to get used to his overwhelming scent.

 

After an hour and a half passed, Loki sighed, finally relaxing. He turned around in Thor’s arms and moved to press his face against Thor’s scent glands, wrapping his arms around his torso and intertwining their legs again, showing that he had accepted Thor as an alpha, and showing that he had accepted him as his heat partner.

 

Thor’s scent wasn’t immediately imposing like many other alphas. It was… subtle almost. It came in like a small wave crashing to shore, and lured you into the bigger and larger tsunami waves that enveloped you, and  _ commanded _ your attention and undying fidelity.

 

Thor’s scent wrapped around him and drew him in closer, overwhelming him. It was so strong, so domineering, so…  _ gentle,  _ and this just drew Loki in more, knowing that Thor wasn’t going to hurt him, and had no intentions of doing so.

 

He moaned softly as his body began to heat up, and every touch of his skin against Thor’s sent electricity across his skin. He felt himself growing erect against Thor, and pushed him away, wanting to undress himself. 

 

Thor let go, and watched as Loki tore off his tank top and sweatpants before climbing back under the covers. 

 

Loki latched onto Thor and began to rub himself against Thor’s crotch, beginning to lose his rationality.

 

His omega self slowly began to take over, and he sighed softly when Thor grabbed his hips, and held him in place as he began to grind against him.

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki snapped his head up at the sound of his name, staring at Thor. 

 

Thor noticed that Loki’s pupils were beginning to get bigger, and his skin was beginning to become flushed. 

 

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki softly upon the lips, feeling as if the world stopped when he did so.

 

He felt a deep,  _ carnal _ hunger awaken from within him, and Loki sensed the change in Thor’s scent, losing the last shred of his sanity, and allowing his omega self to take over, succumbing to his heat.

 

“ _ Alpha… _ ” he begged, nestling his face against the side of Thor’s face. “ _ Alpha…” _

 

Thor made a deep rumbling sound in his chest that only alphas could make, showing his satisfaction at Loki calling him this.

 

Loki made a soft sound, happy that he had pleased his alpha. 

 

Thor surged up then, and placed Loki in his lap, beginning to kiss him again and again. 

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and his legs around Thor’s waist, allowing Thor to deepen their kiss, and began to rub his cock against Thor’s growing one, seeking the friction.

 

He let out a  _ breathtaking _ moan when Thor opened his mouth and began to rub his tongue against Loki’s, and the omega in Loki thought he would  _ die _ from sexual euphoria.

 

To be molded and handled and treated like this by an  _ alpha _ had Loki’s senses going haywire, and he came, holding onto Thor tightly as the first waves of ecstasy crashed over him.

 

Thor broke their kiss to look down, seeing that Loki had stained his shirt. He laughed softly, and let go of Loki for a moment, removing his shirt.

 

Loki made small sounds of protest and clambered to hold onto him. Thor laughed softly again and moved to kiss and lick at the scent glands in Loki’s neck. 

 

“Omega.”

 

Loki made a soft sound, and looked at Thor again, eager to hear what his alpha wanted him to do.

 

“I’m going to remove my pants; I will touch you afterwards. Wait for me.”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion. 

 

His alpha… wanted him to wait?

 

He grew sad, feeling as if he had failed his alpha, and lost his chances to bear his strong children.

 

Thor swiftly took off his pants and noticed that Loki was beginning to cry. 

 

“Omega… Omega… don’t cry.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, and the look he gave him broke Thor’s alpha heart.

 

Thor wrapped Loki in another strong embrace and pulled him into his lap, nestling into his neck with his nose.

 

He moved down then and placed one of Loki’s pert nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub, and allowing his teeth to graze it.

 

Loki cried out and closed his eyes, the tears streaming down his face coming to a stop as he realized that his alpha still wanted him.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s ass and pulled him closer, beginning to trace Loki’s ribs with his tongue.

 

Loki made a keen sound and shifted in Thor’s lap, trying to get Thor’s finger to enter him, and give him relief.

 

Thor tutted, and moved his hand to Loki’s cock, beginning to jerk him off.

 

“ _ No Alpha… _ ” moaned Loki, running his nails down Thor’s back. “I want  _ you _ .”

 

Thor laughed to himself. Loki was making it  _ really _ hard for him to not go into his rut.

 

Thor moved back to Loki’s mouth and rubbed his tongue against and around Loki’s, pumping at Loki’s cock faster. 

 

It didn’t take much for Loki to climax again, and he stiffened for a moment as he came into Thor’s hand before relaxing and slanting his mouth back against Thor’s, craving his touch.

 

Loki moaned against Thor’s lips, and it was then that Thor felt a wetness in his lap and on his thighs.

 

He breathed in deeply and groaned, beginning to lose himself. The alpha in him was taking over, and smelling and  _ feeling _ Loki’s sweet slick begin to trickle out of him and onto his skin almost made Thor go into a rut.

 

He fought against it though as best as he could, and picked Loki up, moving the man onto his hands and knees.

 

Loki presented himself eagerly, wanting to be filled and bred thoroughly by his alpha. 

 

Thor took a moment to marvel at the sight, and bit a lower lip, reaching down to jerk at his cock.

 

Loki made an impatient sound and splayed his legs further, wanting Thor to give him what was his in this moment. 

 

Thor let out a breathy moan, and grabbed Loki’s flared hips, pressing the tip of his cock against Loki’s weeping entrance.

 

“ _Ah!_ _Mng! More,_ alpha, _more_.” cried Loki, arching his back _beautifully_. 

 

Thor forced himself with  _ inhuman _ control to enter Loki slowly, as he knew he was  _ not _ small.

 

Loki clawed at the sheets as Thor entered him, opening him up in a way that a beta or an omega never could. Loki felt as if he were being split open by Thor’s cock, and he squirmed, grasping the sheet and crying out and panting. 

 

After the  _ longest _ minute of Thor’s life, he finally pushed himself completely into Loki.

 

Loki remained still, panting heavily as he got used to the feeling of being so  _ full _ . He wasn’t in any pain or discomfort, but the shape and feel of Thor’s cock would take some getting used to.

 

Thor’s pupils dilated open dangerously, and he felt his inner alpha take over as he went into his rut.

 

Without warning he pulled out of Loki, causing the omega to whimper, and slammed back in, entering him at a rough pace.

 

Loki let out a choked gasp and came, losing his  _ mind _ when Thor continued to drill into him at that relentless pace.

 

Every nerve ending that Loki had felt like it was on fire, and he collapsed onto the mattress, making sure to keep his back arched and his ass up and pressed against Thor.

 

Thor tightened his hold on Loki’s hips, crushing them with a bruising grip, and Loki found himself pushing his hips back in time to Thor’s thrusts, wanting more and  _ more _ of the alpha.

 

“Alpha…  _ Alpha… _ ”

 

Thor bent over and nuzzled Loki’s scent glands, letting the man know that he was here, and that he heard him.

 

“Alpha… kiss me.”

 

The alpha in Thor sensed that his precious omega wanted more, wanted to connect on a deeper level, wanted to  _ touch _ and be touched, and he slowed his thrusts, stopping the snapping of his hips to flip Loki over.

 

Loki immediately connected their mouths together for a downright  _ sinful _ kiss, and Thor moaned, pumping his hips into Loki with a renewed vigor.

 

Loki’s moans and pants and breathless gasps were like music to Thor’s ears, and it only encouraged him to thrust harder, thrust  _ faster _ , and he  _ dominated _ Loki in a way that the omega was begging and  _ pleading _ for him to.

 

Loki felt so warm and so slick and so  _ tight _ around him, and he felt his knot begin to swell; he was close to coming.

 

“ _ Alpha…” _ panted Loki, looking up at Thor with extreme wanton want and  _ need _ . “Come inside; fill me.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips again and snapped into him once more, spilling his seed into him, and holding him in place so that he couldn’t move.

 

Loki squirmed from overstimulation and came again,  _ reveling _ in the feeling of being filled with Thor’s cum. 

 

Thor began to slowly pump his hips as he continued to spill into Loki, and his knot tugged at Loki’s sensitive entrance, causing the omega to moan softly. 

 

Finally Thor was done coming into Loki, and he leaned over, bracing himself on his arms, and beginning to kiss Loki.

 

The omega in Loki was happy to have been bred and sated by a strong and healthy alpha, and he found himself dreaming of carrying and bearing Thor’s children in his omega delirium. 

 

Thor was no better, and he placed a protective hand on Loki’s stomach, moving to sit and then curl around him and their prospective unborn children protectively.

 

Just the  _ thought _ that Loki could become with child and bear his children was enough to make the alpha in Thor nip at the scent glands on his neck.

 

Usually an alpha would nip or lick at an omega’s scent glands during heat, to mark them for a temporary period of time. An alpha usually never bonded to an omega when they were in heat, without their consent before the heat started. It was an innate, built in protection, and only sick or twisted alphas fought against that instinct and marked omegas during their heats, without their permission.

 

Loki began to make that soft, vibrating sound that was unique to omegas, and this calmed Thor’s alpha soul, seeing that he pleased his precious omega. 

 

They remained like this for 20 minutes, as that was how long it took for Thor’s knot to go down.

 

Thor growled when he looked down and saw his cum begin to leak out of Loki, and he grabbed his cock, jerking it a few times until he was hard again, and putting it back into Loki. 

 

Loki took in a quick, sharp breath when Thor entered him again, and came in spurts across his chest. 

 

Loki’s heat went by in a delirious blur after that, and he had a number of vague memories of Thor tending to him like a protective alpha. He remembered Thor giving him water after every romp, he remembered Thor carrying him to the shower and cleaning him off every few hours, and he remembered Thor keeping a protective hand on his stomach, which warmed the omega in him to no end.

 

They came down from their sexual highs near the end of the third day, both of them beginning to return to their senses.

 

Loki made a soft sound of discontent, and Thor looked down hurriedly, still coming down from his rut. He was there but not there, and the alpha part of him was still largely in control.

 

“What’s wrong, Omega?”

 

He made sure to place as much concern and care as he could into his voice, and began to nestle his nose against Loki’s scent glands on his neck.

 

Loki moaned softly, and turned around in Thor’s arms, staring at him sadly. Thor saw that Loki’s pupils were still blown a bit, which told him that Loki was at the very end of his heat. 

 

“Don’t leave me, Alpha.”

 

Thor’s alpha heart broke, and he licked at Loki’s scent glands, scenting him further. “I won’t leave, Omega.”

 

Loki nodded, and fell asleep in his arms, beginning to make that soft sound that only omegas could.

 

This purr warmed Thor’s heart, and he let out that deep rumble in his chest, showing that he was pleased that Loki was content.

 

They slept in each other’s arms for a few hours, and woke up, back in their right frame of mind.

 

Loki sighed then, alerting Thor that he was awake. 

 

Thor looked down at Loki, running careful fingers through his hair. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded slowly and closed his eyes, feeling incredibly weak. “I need water.”

 

Thor nodded and looked around the room, noticing that all the jugs were empty. “They’re all empty, Loki.”

 

Loki sighed, and moved his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, subconsciously beginning to scent him. 

 

“There’s a large pitcher in the kitchen refrigerator. Bring that and a cup in here, please.”

 

Thor nodded, kissing Loki’s brow before untangling himself from Loki and getting up.

 

He put his sweatpants back on and left the room, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed the pitcher of water and a large cup and headed back to Loki’s nesting room, pouring him a cup and handing it to him.

 

Loki sat up and drank it greedily, asking Thor to pour him cup after cup.

 

Thor silently did this, and went to go refill the pitcher for Loki again. He waited until the man had drunk his fill before speaking to him.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Loki nodded, feeling incredibly weak. “I’m starving.”

 

Thor noticed that Loki’s voice was hoarse from all of the screaming and moaning and panting, and he left the room for a moment, returning with some medicine. He brought a slew of different things over for Loki when Loki agreed to let him help him through his heat, and medicine for his throat had been one of those things.

 

He wordlessly handed them to Loki, and smiled when Loki shot him a surprised look. “I brought some medicine over with me. I… also have some for if you’re sore… down  _ there _ .”

 

Loki laughed softly and popped the small, circular disk of medicine in his mouth, allowing it to work its magic.

 

“I am pretty sore.” He rubbed at his ass, noting that his lower back was hurting too.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

Loki shook his head no. “I cannot.” 

 

Thor walked over to Loki and picked him up, beginning to laugh when Loki protested in his arms. “Then I guess I’ll have to carry you to your bed.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, and let Thor do as he wanted. It was…  _ nice _ , being tended to by an alpha.

 

Thor set Loki down on the bed and placed him under the covers. 

 

He figured he would probably spend the night with Loki; it seemed that the alpha in him wasn’t ready to let him go just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, leave questions, comments, or concerns down below and I'll get back to you ASAP!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I NEVER thought that this story would get viewed and receive so many kudos in a short period of time, but I'm really thankful and so happy that it's being received well, so I'll post chapter 3 today instead of later in the week. Thanks so much guys!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I really want to reiterate that in this A/B/O universe, Omegas and Alphas tend to let their instincts overtake them in moments of high stress, or situations that are emotionally draining or taxing, so if Loki or Thor seem too animal-like at certain parts in this chapter, that's why.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

After ordering Chinese food for the both of them and paying for it, Thor returned to Loki’s bedroom, fixing his plate for him.

 

Loki frowned slightly. “Why are you being so nit-picky?”

 

Thor smiled in amusement. “I can’t take care of a friend?”

 

Loki sat up and crossed his arms, pretending to be annoyed. “First you carry me to bed, then you fix my food; you’re treating me like a prized omega, Alpha.”

 

Thor handed Loki’s plate to him and began to fix his own. “You called me that, you know? During your heat.”

 

Loki blushed, breaking his chopsticks and beginning to eat. “... I know.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they both attacked their food, and Loki didn’t speak until he had gotten a second serving. “I… apologize, for anything I said or did during my heat that might have indicated I wanted to bond to you. When I get like that… in my heats… the omega in me takes over.”

 

Thor shook his head at him. “There’s no need to apologize, Loki. I know that I say and do some pretty embarrassing things when I enter my rut; we all do and say weird things when our instincts take over.”

 

Loki sighed, grateful that Thor was being so understanding about this. 

 

“How was it? Being with an alpha this time?”

 

Loki set down his chopsticks, and chewed his food before answering. “Honestly… I wonder why I waited so long to share my heat with an alpha.”

 

Thor laughed, taking a bite of his meal. “Was I that good?”

 

Loki smirked, shaking his head. “Eh. I’ve had better.”

 

Thor threw a fortune cookie at him playfully, and Loki laughed, catching it. “You were great, Thor. Honestly, that was probably the most mind blowing, Earth shattering sex that I’ve ever had in my life. I just hope I can find an alpha as good you for my next heat.”

 

“Would you like me to help you again? I can’t promise that I’ll be able to help you more than that though; I’ll be halfway across the country in three months, helping my father run his company, and I doubt you’d want to fly out every three months just for me.”

 

Loki laughed at this. “I don’t know, Thor; it was really good. Sex with you is good enough to fly across the country for.”

 

Thor laughed too, and waited for Loki to answer his question.

 

“I’d love to have you help me with my next heat. Thank you for being so understanding, and… thank you for being such a good friend, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, and reached out to squeeze Loki’s arm gently. “Of course.”

 

They finished eating their meal, and Thor cleaned up afterwards, throwing their trash away. 

 

“Do you mind if I nap here for a bit before I go? I’m still really tired.”

 

Loki scooted over, making room for Thor. “Why don’t you stay the night? We could ride to class together tomorrow.”

 

Thor climbed into bed with Loki, and turned around, facing him. “Thank you. Are you sure?”

 

Loki nodded, resting on his pillow and closing his eyes. “No problem.”

 

Thor watched Loki fall asleep and reached out to caress his cheek with a gentle hand.

 

The man was so uncannily beautiful, and Thor didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

He wondered briefly if Loki would consider dating him, before tossing that idea out the window.

 

His parents were already on the hunt for the perfect omega, and were waiting for him to graduate from college before marrying him off. If he and Loki dated, he’d have to break things off with him; there was no way his parents would let him marry someone who wasn’t from a well-known, wealthy family.

 

He didn’t even know Loki’s family’s pedigree. That would be another roadblock for his parents.

 

Thor fell asleep then, knowing that he had a lot to think about when it involved his relationship with Loki. 

 

They woke up the next morning and went out to breakfast before class, and Loki noticed all of the glares and stares of envy he was getting from random strangers.

 

Thor’s scent was all over him, and his scent was all over Thor, so to the outside world, they looked like a high level alpha-omega couple.

 

Of course, Thor was famous, so that played a role in the stares too.

 

The alphas looked at Thor in envy and the omegas looked at Loki with jealous eyes. 

 

Loki just rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast, laughing and joking with Thor the whole time. 

 

After breakfast they made their way to class, and Loki brushed off Freya’s knowing look, sitting down next to her. 

 

“Not a word, woman.”

 

Freya laughed, giving Loki a sly look. “I didn’t say anything.” She sniffed the air then, and frowned, looking at Loki strangely. “Loki, are you… are you okay?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. “...Yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Freya leaned closer, smelling him again. “You… you’re giving off a certain pheromone.”

 

“... What pheromone?”

 

Freya frowned then. “Loki let me test something.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, and watched as she moved to press her finger against his stomach forcefully. 

 

He growled low in his throat and slapped her hand away, glaring at her. 

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki blinked a few times and looked down, seeing that he was covering his stomach protectively. “I-I… I don’t know why I did that.” He reached out and grabbed Freya’s hand, rubbing it softly to soothe the sting. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Freya frowned deeper. “Loki.. a-are you on birth control?”

 

Loki nodded rapidly. “Of course! I-I’m too young to be a mother, Freya. I-I haven’t met the right person, and I haven’t found a job or gotten a place, or, or-”

 

“Loki, Loki, hun. Calm down. It’s okay.” rushed Freya, reaching to grab his arms. “Calm down. It was just a question.”

 

Loki took in a deep breath, and nodded his head. “Sorry. Just…” He shook his head. “For a moment I imagined I was pregnant and I saw my life slip away.”

 

Freya kissed his forehead and rubbed her wrist against Loki’s shoulder, placing her calming scent on him. “I understand. The prospect of having children at 23 is scary.”

 

Loki and Freya talked a bit more until class began, and at the end of it, Loki, Thor, Freya and Freyr went out for lunch, joking and laughing like usual.

 

Loki noticed that Thor was being subconsciously protective over him, and strangely alert to his needs, but didn’t say anything about it. Freyr stared at Thor strangely, but didn’t comment on it, and Freya knew that she would have to talk to Loki about Thor’s strange behavior later.

 

Loki pulled his food out of his bag and poured salt on his fries. He frowned though, searching through his bag. “Dammit.”

 

Everyone looked up at him. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

He cast a glance a Freya. “They forgot to give me their sauce. I’ll be right back.”

 

Thor stood up quickly. “Don’t worry, Loki. I’ll get it.”

 

Loki blinked a few times and sat back down. “... Okay…”

 

The group watched Thor walk away before Freyr said something.

 

“Loki. Are you dating Thor?”

 

Loki shook his head, munching on his fries. “No. We’re just friends.”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow at him. “Then why is he treating you like his pregnant mate?”

 

Loki’s eye twitched upon hearing this. That was the  _ second _ time today he had been asked if he was pregnant. “I have  _ no _ idea why Thor is being so kind to me, Freyr. He helped me through my most recent heat, and that was it.”

 

Freyr stared at him for a moment. “Are you on the pill?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of fucking  _ course _ I’m on the pill.”

 

Freyr sensed that Loki was beginning to get agitated, and dropped the issue. The group ate in silence until Thor returned, and Thor raised an eyebrow at them all. “What’s wrong with everyone?”

 

Freyr looked up at him and shot him a tight smile. “Nothing.”

 

Thor nodded and handed Loki his sauce, and rubbed his shoulder for a few seconds before sitting down, subconsciously scenting him.

 

The group tried to talk about random things, avoiding the issue of Thor and Loki. Afterwards, Thor offered to take Loki home, and he accepted, saying goodbye to Freya and her brother.

 

Thor and Loki laughed and talked about their experiences during the heat they shared together, and relaxed in comfortable silence until they reached Loki’s apartment complex.

 

“See you in class Wednesday?”

 

Thor nodded, reaching over to rub at Loki’s scent glands. “Of course. See you then.”

 

Loki moved his head, and something in him made him lick the inside of Thor’s hand.

 

He blinked rapidly then, and widened his eyes. “Oh my… I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Thor stared at Loki for a few seconds before laughing and stroking Loki’s cheek with his thumb. “You become more and more tempting to me everyday, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed and held the hand on his face with his own. “You’re tempting as well, Odinson.”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Loki sighed, and looked up at Thor again. “...Do… you want to come inside?”

 

Thor laughed softly. “Is that okay?”

 

Loki nodded a few times, biting his lower lip. “You can come in, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded and turned off his car, getting out and walking around to help Loki out of the car. Loki raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing, taking his hand and helping him out of the car.

 

They held hands on the way to Loki’s apartment, and Loki was sweating nervously, wondering if inviting Thor into his apartment for a hookup was the right thing to do.

 

He unlocked his apartment door and entered, Thor close behind him. He noticed that Angrboda was on the couch, and didn’t miss the glare that the man shot him. He knew he’d get an earful from him the  _ moment _ Thor left.

 

Without speaking, Loki led Thor to his room and shut the door, setting his things down. 

 

“... Will he be okay?”

 

Loki nodded, taking off his jacket. “He’ll be fine. He’s just not saying anything because he doesn’t want to be forced into submission.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “As he should. I’m not too keen on my friends being disrespected.”

 

Loki smiled then and made his way over to Thor, grabbing his hands and gazing up at him. “Not to sound too forward, but… I didn’t invite you in here to talk.”

 

Thor smirked at Loki, and closed his eyes, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. “Then what was I brought in for?”

 

Loki licked Thor’s upper lip, a mischievous look in his eyes. “To have sex of course.”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer, beginning to kiss him again. 

 

Loki held Thor’s face in his hands, and slid his tongue into Thor’s mouth, moaning when his tongue slid against Thor’s in a perfervid fashion. 

 

Thor moved his hands to Loki’s ass and squeezed him, pulling him closer, and beginning to lick along the length of Loki’s tongue.

 

They moved to the bed in between kisses, and began to strip off each other’s clothes with a fever until they lied naked in each other’s embrace.

 

Thor could smell Loki’s slick, and he moved his finger to Loki’s entrance, pressing it inside of him with ease.

 

Loki moaned softly and arched above him, unknowingly placing a pert nipple right above Thor’s mouth. Thor smirked and reached up, sucking the nipple into his mouth, and swirling his tongue around the nub. He pressed another finger into Loki and began to scissor his fingers inside of him.

 

“ _ Ah! Mn; _ fuck Thor, put in another finger.”

 

Thor stilled his fingers and slid another one into Loki, beginning to pump his fingers in and out of the man. 

 

He let go of Loki’s nipple then and began to kiss and lick all over his chest and ribs. He used his left hand to begin stroking at Loki’s cock, and Loki saw stars, not knowing if he wanted to thrust into Thor’s hand or move back on his fingers.

 

Thor removed his hands from Loki then and reached up, kissing him for a few seconds. “Let’s switch places; I want to try something.”

 

Loki nodded and got off of Thor, moving to get down on his elbows and knees. Without warning, Thor grabbed Loki’s cheeks and spread them apart, bending over and piercing him with his tongue.

 

Loki let out a choked gasp, and turned around hurriedly, looking at Thor. “What are you  _ doing _ ?!”

 

Thor lapped at Loki a few times. “You’ve never been rimmed before?”

 

“No!”

 

Thor lapped at Loki again, and circled around Loki’s entrance. “It feels great for male omegas; trust me.”

 

Loki sighed and turned back around, letting Thor pleasure him this way.

 

Thor entered him with his tongue and began to slide it against Loki’s sensitive walls, causing the man to quiver.

 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Loki let out another stuttered gasp. “Can you - _ Mng _ \- go deeper?”

 

Thor pressed his tongue in as far as it would go, and began to move it in and out of Loki, making sure to switch between lapping at him, and entering him. He continued this for a minute or two before his tongue got tired, and he pulled out of Loki, giving his entrance one final lick.

 

Loki looked back at Thor, his face flushed. “That. Was.  _ Amazing _ .”

 

Thor laughed, and wiped off the excess slick from his lips. “Norns, you taste amazing, Loki.”

 

Loki laughed, and kissed Thor again for a few seconds. 

 

“Are you ready for me?”

 

Loki looked down at Thor’s cock and gasped, moving to sit on his heels. “What the hell is that?”

 

Thor looked down at his cock and laughed. “... It’s… my penis, Loki.”

 

Loki bent down and inspected it like it was a unique specimen, even going so far as to poke it a few times.

 

Thor watched Loki and began to laugh again. “Loki, what are you doing?”

 

Loki looked up at him then. “Did… did this  _ actually _ fit inside me?”

 

“Yes, Loki.”

 

Loki reached out to grab it and jerk it a few times. “Norns, Thor. This thing is  _ huge!” _

 

He betted that Thor’s cock was at  _ least _ nine inches, and was as thick around as his own wrist. 

 

Thor chuckled, and looked over at Loki. “Do you still want to have sex?”

 

Loki nodded warily. “I… think?”

 

Thor laughed and helped Loki move to his hands and knees, and then moved behind him, grabbing his hips. He noticed that Loki began to break out in a sweat, and began to kiss the back of his neck calming him down. “It’s okay, Loki. I’ll go slow. I promise.”

 

Loki nodded and gritted his teeth, snapping his eyes shut when he felt the head of Thor’s cock press against him.

 

Thor paused then and bent over to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Loki… you have to relax. It’ll hurt if you don’t.”

 

Loki breathed in Thor’s heady scent and calmed down, relaxing and allowing Thor to press in.

 

His mouth opened up in a silent scream as Thor pressed in, inch by agonizing inch, and Loki gripped at the sheets and blanket of his bed, feeling like he was being torn open.

 

Thor stopped when he was halfway in and began to kiss at Loki’s neck, trying to calm him down. 

 

“Breathe, Loki. Breathe. I’m only halfway in.”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open then. “ _ What?!” _

 

Thor nuzzled Loki’s neck with his nose, trying to calm him further. “Breathe, Loki. It’ll be easier when I’m all the way in.”

 

Loki took a few deep breaths and calmed down before nodding his head. “Okay… you can put it all the way in.”

 

Thor nodded and pressed kisses down the length of Loki’s spine, and pushed himself all the way in in one go.

 

Loki hissed but otherwise remained silent, trying to get used to Thor’s girth and shape.

 

After a minute passed, Loki relaxed again, and looked back at Thor, panting. “You… you can move.”

 

Thor nodded and began to move in and out of Loki slowly, wanting the man to get used to him before he moved in earnest.

 

The pain that Loki felt went away fairly quick as his entrance and walls adjusted, and he bit his lower lip, resting his forehead on his arms. 

 

“You can move more, Thor. The pain’s gone.”

 

Thor didn’t need to be told twice, and snapped his hips into Loki, jostling the man. 

 

Loki cried out as Thor began to increase the quickness and the roughness of his thrusts, and he couldn’t keep quiet, knowing that his noises would only encourage Thor further.

 

They fucked for about 15 minutes before Thor came -Loki came twice in that period- and Thor pulled out of Loki, thankful that alpha’s only got their knots when they were having sex with an omega in heat.

 

He watched as his cum streamed out of Loki, and felt a fierce protectiveness over him.

 

_ Mine. _

 

Thor blinked a few times and shook his head, clearing that thought from his mind. He got up and went to Loki’s bathroom, getting him a clean washcloth and a towel so that he could clean himself up.

 

Loki looked over at him and took the washcloth and towel gratefully. “Norns, alphas produce so much  _ semen _ !”

 

Thor laughed and sat down, averting his gaze as Loki cleaned himself off.

 

After they finished cleaning themselves and got redressed, Loki walked Thor back to his front door, saying goodbye.

 

Thor leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Loki’s lips before looking in his eyes. “I’ll see you Wednesday?”

 

Loki nodded, kissing him back. “Yep.”

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing, and they shared a few more kisses before Loki pushed Thor away. “Go, or else I’ll have to drag you back in here for another round.”

 

Thor smirked, snaking a hand around Loki’s waist and reaching to grab his ass. “Can you handle another round?”

 

Loki blushed, swatting his hand away. “No I cannot; go.” His face softened then, and he looked up at Thor. “I’ll see you Wednesday.”

 

Thor nodded, placing a lingering kiss against Loki’s lips before releasing him. “See you Wednesday.”

 

Loki nodded and waved goodbye, closing his door and locking it. 

 

“I bet you had  _ fun _ , didn’t you?”

 

Loki frowned and turned towards Angrboda, who was standing next to the couch. “And if I did?”

 

Angrboda’s face hardened, and he crossed his arms. “Was he better than me?”

 

Loki’s nostrils flared at this, and he headed to the kitchen, beginning to make some food for himself. “I’m not answering that.”

 

Angrboda came behind him then, grabbing at his waist. 

 

Loki smacked his hand away and curled in on himself protectively, growling at him.

 

Angrboda looked hurt and confused by this. “So he can hold you, but I can’t?”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion, and stepped away from Angrboda. That had been the second time that day that he had subconsciously done that. “... Don’t touch me ‘Boda.”

 

He didn’t know why he was being so protective over his body, but he knew he felt utter revulsion when Angrboda touched him.

 

“Why can’t I touch you, Loki?”

 

Loki shook his head quickly. “Just… just don’t.”

 

“Oh, so did you go and  _ bond _ to that fucking alpha, is that it?” snarled Angrboda.

 

Loki growled back, warning him to stay away. “I didn’t, and even if I did, it would be  _ none _ of your business.”

 

Angrboda scoffed, crossing his arms again. “So that’s it, huh? It’s none of my fucking business?”

 

Loki nodded definitively. “Yes!”

 

Angrboda laughed in disbelief, walking back to the couch to sit down. “You know, when that alpha leaves you with a fuckton of children, and no one else wants you, you’re gonna  _ wish _ that you chose me instead.”

 

Loki just rolled his eyes and returned to the counter, fixing his food. His cellphone began to ring in the pocket of his sweatpants, so he put down his spoon and pulled out his phone, answering it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki frowned. “Yes… who is this?”

 

“Hi Mr. Laufeyson. This is Alfheim Pharmacy calling. We noticed that you didn’t pick up your birth control, and noticed that your heat has passed. Is this something you planned?”

 

Loki’s heart began to beat faster, and he frowned, beginning to sweat nervously. “What do you mean? I sent my friend to pick it up for me.”

 

He heard clicking on the computer and the pharmacist sighed. “It’s telling me that your birth control was never picked up, Mr. Laufeyson. It doesn’t say this in our system, but what you probably received from a friend is a placebo. Did… you spend you heat with an alpha?”

 

Loki’s world stopped, and he felt as if he were watching himself from third person. “... A placebo?”

 

“Yes Mr. Laufeyson… we recommend that you avoid alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs for 8 weeks. If you’re pregnant, you don’t want to do anything to harm the embryo. ”

 

Loki stopped listening after the pharmacist confirmed that he had taken a placebo, and he crumpled to the floor, holding back a choked sob.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki ended the call and held a shaking hand over his mouth, beginning to cry. Angrboda sniffed the air and noticed that Loki was in distress and stood up, rushing over to him. “Loki?! Loki?!”

 

Loki stood up suddenly at the sound of Angrboda’s voice, and he ran over to the sink, beginning to vomit.

 

Angrboda grabbed Loki’s hair and held it back from his face, patting his back and shushing him gently.

 

After he was done vomiting, Loki shoved Angrboda away and glared at him, wiping at his mouth. “You fucking BASTARD!”

 

Angrboda widened his eyes in shock. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

 

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” screamed Loki in between sobbing. “I fucking hate you!” 

 

He broke down and wrapped his arms around himself, repeating the same phrase over and over again. 

 

Angrboda crouched down low, wondering what caused Loki to be in this state. “Loki… Loki what’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t fucking touch me you MONSTER!” screamed Loki, beginning to cry harder. “I fucking HATE YOU! You gave me placebo pills! I could be PREGNANT!”

 

Angrboda blinked a few times before standing up. “... If you had  _ just _ spent your heat with me, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

 

Loki looked up at Angrboda then, angry and hurt tears streaming down his face. “How could you  _ do _ this to me?”

 

Angrboda’s face crumbled, and he crouched down, reaching out to caress Loki’s face. “Because I wanted you to be mine, Loki. I didn’t know how else to keep you.”

 

Loki screamed in frustration and slapped Angrboda’s hand away again, pulling out his phone with a shaky hand.

 

Angrboda watched as Loki dialed Thor’s number, and he panicked, trying to take his phone away. “Loki, it’s okay, it’s okay. Just, just marry me. I’ll, I’ll help you with the child, I’ll raise them as my own.”

 

“Why would I fucking marry you after you did this to me?!” wept Loki, moving away from Angrboda on the floor. He was too weak from shock to stand, and he waited with bated breath for Thor to answer.

 

“Hey Loki, what’s up? Did I forget something?”

 

Loki began to sob, and Thor’s alpha instincts went  _ haywire _ . “Loki? What’s wrong?”

 

Loki could only cry into the phone, too overcome with emotion to speak. He felt nauseous again from the shock and crawled over to the trash can, beginning to vomit again.

 

“Loki?! Loki?!”

 

Loki wiped his mouth again after he was done and collapsed against the cool floor, weeping again. 

 

“Loki, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

 

Luckily, he hadn’t gone that far from Loki’s house, as he stopped to get gas before getting on the highway.

 

Loki whimpered, which scared Thor even more, and he got off the highway, making a u-turn and going opposite of the way he came.

 

He stayed on the phone with Loki the entire time, trying to help calm the man down, but all Loki could do was cry.

 

Angrboda kept trying to talk to Loki and convince him that everything would be okay, and that  _ he _ was the right choice and not Thor, but Loki wasn’t having it. 

 

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” he screamed, curling into a protective ball on the floor and sobbing. 

 

Angrboda didn’t know what to do, and he paced back and forth, freaking out. He hadn't planned for Loki to react like this. 

 

Thor arrived ten minutes later, and he pounded at the door, calling Loki’s name, and trying to open the door.

 

Luckily they were still on the phone, and Thor asked Loki to come to the door and open it.

 

“I can’t get up.” wept Loki, beginning to shake with tremors. “Kick it open.”

 

Thor did as Loki asked, the alpha in him rising up to help save and protect his omega.

 

He kicked the door open, which scared Angrboda senseless, and the beta turned gray, freezing on the spot.

 

Thor’s pupils shrank dangerously, and he growled, stalking towards the beta. “Where the hell is Loki?”

 

Angrboda pointed to him with a shaky hand, feeling as if he might faint. The amount of pure  _ ire _ radiating from Thor was strong enough to make him fall to his knees, and he sat there, limp, and watched the current events unfold.

 

Thor gasped and ran over to Loki, picking him up and cradling him in his arms protectively.

 

“Alpha,” wept Loki, clinging onto Thor’s clothing. “Alpha!”

 

Thor was extremely concerned for Loki then, especially since the man felt so emotionally disturbed that he was calling him alpha. 

 

Thor nestled his face into the crook of Loki’s neck, and began to lick and nuzzle at his scent glands, scenting him, and hoping to calm him down.

 

Loki kept repeating “Alpha… Alpha…” over and over again, and Thor held him in his arms, continuing to rock him gently.

 

“I’m so sorry!” wept Loki, beginning to cry harder. “I didn’t know! I didn’t know!”

 

Thor hugged Loki close, shaking his head. “What didn’t you know?”

 

Loki sniffed, glaring at Angrboda and screaming. “Tell him what you did! Tell him what you did to me!”

 

Thor snapped his gaze towards Angrboda and growled, staring at Angrboda like he was about to kill him. Thor sent out his dominating pheromones, and he used them to influence and  _ command _ Angrboda to tell him what he did.

 

Angrboda began to cry, absolutely  _ terrified _ of Thor. “I-I’m s-s-s-orry!”

 

Thor increased the flare of his pheromones, and Angrboda shirked back, cowering. “I gave him placebo birth control pills instead of his real ones! He… he’s probably pregnant!”

 

Thor’s world shattered, and he felt his heart beat twice in that moment. 

 

He kissed Loki’s forehead and set him back down on the ground. “Wait for me, Omega.”

 

Loki sat up, reaching for Thor. “No, no Alpha, please, please don’t leave me!”

 

Thor ran a careful hand through Loki’s hair. “I won’t leave you, Loki.” 

 

He kissed his forehead once more and stood up, stalking over to Angrboda, who was trying to crawl away.

 

Stooping down, he picked up Angrboda by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall, getting in his face. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Angrboda squeaked and averted his eyes, trying to break free. “I-I-”

 

Thor threw him against the wall again. “You just  _ ruined _ his life, and took  _ everything _ from him! Everything!”

 

Angrboda began to cry, stuttering out a worthless apology. “I-I’m sorry! I just, I wanted him to be mine!”

 

Thor let go of Angrboda then, only to punch him;  _ hard _ .

 

Angrboda collapsed on the ground from the force of the punch, knocked out.

 

That didn’t stop Thor, and he began to punch Angrboda again and again with all of his strength, hearing bones crack in the man’s jaw and face.

 

“ALPHA!” wept Loki, catching Thor’s attention. “Stop!  _ Please _ !”

 

Thor growled at Angrboda once more before walking back over to Loki, and picking him up. 

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and continued to cry into the side of his neck, so Thor walked into Loki’s room and opened the door to his nest, placing Loki underneath the blanket on the mattress.

 

He took off his jacket and pants and climbed into bed with Loki, wrapping the omega in his strong embrace, and sending out pheromones that spoke of his desire to protect Loki and their possible unborn child. 

 

Loki cried for  _ hours _ in Thor’s arms, and Thor held him through it all, letting him know that he was here for him, and that everything would be okay.

 

Around 11 o’clock, Loki finally stopped crying, as he felt there were no more tears left to cry.

 

He remained silent until midnight, struggling to accept the fact that his life would never be the same.

 

He was a high-level omega, which meant he was  _ extremely _ fertile. Thor was a high-level alpha, which meant that his sperm was extremely potent. Couple this with the fact that omegas who got off birth control were  _ extremely _ fertile for their next heat forced Loki to accept that there was a 99.9 percent chance he was pregnant.

 

_ Pregnant _ .

 

With Thor’s child.

 

He began to tear up again at this, and Thor began to shush him, turning him around in his arms. “Loki, Loki… it’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll… we’ll figure things out.”

 

Loki’s voice broke at this. “How?”

 

Thor was silent for a few seconds, and he knew he had to ask the dreaded question. “... Do you want to keep it?”

 

Loki tore himself out of Thor’s hold and growled at him, glaring at him as if he had slapped him.

 

Thor sat up and put his hands out in front of him steadily. “Loki… it’s okay. I don’t want you to abort it. I was just asking. I swear.”

 

Loki glared at him still, a harsh, untrusting look in his eyes.

 

“Omega… Omega I’m sorry.”

 

Loki stared at Thor for a few seconds before warily crawling back in bed, and he made sure to turn away from Thor and place a protective hand on his stomach.

 

Thor sighed, sending out a pleading pheromone. “Omega… I’m sorry.”

 

Loki remained where he was, protecting his stomach.

 

As gentle as he could, Thor laid down and moved to pull Loki back into his arms, the alpha in him begging for his omega’s forgiveness. 

 

He made another sound in his throat that only alphas could make, in an attempt to lower the wall that Loki had built around himself.

 

Loki growled again, the omega in him wanting to see if Thor was serious about being sorry, and Thor made the sound again, showing that he was indeed sorry.

 

Warily, Loki removed his hand from his stomach, and allowed Thor’s to replace it.

 

Thor let out a deep rumble from his chest, showing that he was pleased, and Loki let out that soft, purr-like sound, showing that he was happy that his decision pleased his alpha.

 

They remained like this for half an hour, and Thor spent this time nipping at or licking Loki’s scent gland on his neck, reapplying his scent, fortifying their relationship, and getting Loki to trust him again.

 

Loki finally relaxed in his arms around 12:45, and sighed, allowing Thor to absentmindedly rub at his stomach.

 

“Thor… what are we going to do?”

 

He sounded tired, and this broke Thor’s heart. 

 

“Whatever you decide to do, I’m by your side, Loki. I’m not leaving you.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, trying to not cry. 

 

“You have your whole life ahead of you, Thor. You’re the heir to a billion dollar corporation, you have money, power, influence, you come from a strict pedigree…”

 

Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck. “And you have your whole life ahead of you too, Loki. You can’t accomplish your dreams if I leave you alone to take care of our child. I, it would  _ never _ sit right with me, if I left you to raise our baby alone. I can’t do that to you, and I  _ can’t _ do it to my child.”

 

“I ruined your life, Thor.”

 

“No, no Loki. No Loki. Please don’t say that. The Norns, I-I… I don’t understand why they’ve planned this, but they have. And… we’ll make it work.”

 

Loki turned in Thor’s arms then. “ _ How _ , Thor?  _ How _ ?”

 

Thor took in a deep breath, looking deep into Loki’s eyes. “I’ll marry you. I’ll fix this.” He reached down and grabbed Loki’s hands. “Bond to me, Loki.”

 

Loki’s eyes welled with tears, and he shook his head, beginning to cry again. 

 

“I can’t! We, we aren’t in love, we  _ barely _ know each other, and, and-”

 

“Loki.” sighed Thor. “I know all of this. And I hate to bring this up, but I must. My family has too much influence on the world for me to have a child out of wedlock. I can’t let the mother of my child not be my bondmate, and my spouse. The world is watching my  _ every _ move, Loki, and now that you carry my child… the world is watching you too.”

 

This stunned Loki, and he nodded dumbly, accepting that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. His life would be changed forever, regardless of him deciding to marry Thor or not marry him.

 

At least if he married him, his child would grow up knowing and feeling love, and wouldn’t face the scrutiny of the world.

 

“I… I understand Thor. I understand.”

 

Loki sighed then. “I’m so sorry that you’re being forced to marry a man that you don’t love. And I’m sorry that Angrboda’s decision to do what he did, took us away from the ones we were fated to be with.”

 

Thor closed his eyes, feeling his heart constrict in pain. Everything that Loki was saying was true.

 

“Please do not concern yourself with that, Loki. Please. I… I will learn to love you, in time.”

 

Loki remained silent then, his mind whirling with how fast everything was happening. And then… “When do you want to get married? We can’t bond until after the baby’s born.”

 

Now it was Thor’s turn to sigh. “How certain are you that you’re pregnant?”

 

Loki stared at Thor for a moment. “I am 99.9 percent sure that I now carry your child, Thor.”

 

Thor gulped, the reality of their situation beginning to set in. “What’s the earliest we can test for a pregnancy?”

 

Loki exhaled softly, trying to think back to what he had learned in health class back in highschool. “The earliest one can test for pregnancy is seven days after conception, with a blood test.”

 

Thor nodded. “Your heat ended Sunday night, and it is now Tuesday morning… we’ll go to a doctor Sunday afternoon.”

 

Loki nodded, feeling numb inside. 

 

Thor and Loki remained in Loki’s nest for the duration of the morning, falling asleep around 5 am. 

 

They woke up together around noon, and Thor sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to make it to his classes today.

 

He looked over at Loki, and ran a calming hand through his hair. “Do you have classes today?”

 

Loki shook his head no, not wanting to speak.

 

“Good. I… I don’t want you leaving this room unless I’m by your side, and… and I won’t leave your side unless we call Freya over to be with you.”

 

Loki nodded, not willing to fight Thor about this. He knew Thor was only trying to protect him and their unborn child.

 

Thor pulled out his phone then, and called Freya.

 

She picked up on the first ring. “Hey Thor. What’s up?”

 

“Freya. I need you to come to Loki’s apartment. Something… something has happened.”

 

Freya was silent for a moment.

 

“I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Should… should I bring Freyr?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Alright. I’ll… I’ll see you soon. Please tell Loki that everything will be okay.”

 

“I will.”

 

Thor hung up then, and went to wrap his arms back around Loki, scenting him.

 

Loki allowed Thor to do this, and he began to make that soft, purr-like sound, showing that he was comfortable and felt safe in Thor’s arms.

 

They remained like this until they heard a knock on Loki’s bedroom door, and Thor growled, getting up and exiting Loki’s nest. He closed the door to Loki’s nest and opened the door to Loki’s bedroom, seeing Freya and her brother. They both looked concerned and took notice of the way Thor was blocking the door to the room.

 

“Thor… where’s Loki? What’s wrong?”

 

Thor looked down at his friend. “Please comfort him while I am gone.” He looked at Freyr next. “Please protect them both while I’m gone. I’ll be back in an hour.”

 

Freyr nodded solemnly. “Is he in his nest?”

 

Thor nodded again.

 

“I’ll stay out here, then, and guard the bedroom door.”

 

Thor sighed appreciatively. “Thank you. Give me a moment to change, and then you can enter, Freya.”

 

He closed the door then and went back to the nest, pulling on his pants and jacket. He left to go open the bedroom door and let Freya in, leading her back to Loki.

 

Thor walked over to Loki’s side of the mattress and bent down, kissing his forehead. “Loki. I’m going to go get some clothes, and some food. I’ll be back in an hour.”

 

“... Okay.”

 

Freya’s heart broke at how small and weak Loki’s voice sounded, and she took off her shoes, crawling into bed with Loki.

 

“Loki… Loki, love. What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

 

Loki continued to stare at the wall, not speaking. 

 

“Loki?”

 

“... I’m pregnant, Freya.”

 

Saying this outloud, and actually acknowledging it was terrifying for him, and he began to cry silent tears.

 

Freya let out a small gasp and pulled Loki into her arms, hugging him. “Oh, Loki…”

 

Loki sat up in bed so that he could hug her better, and continued to cry.

 

“Is… is it Thor’s?”

 

Loki nodded.

 

“What are you guys going to do?”

 

Loki sniffed, and wiped at his eyes with a shaky hand. “We have to get married… and bond. What other choice do we have?” He sighed then, looking at the wall. “Thor’s family has too much influence and prestige on this world for his child to be from an unwed mother. The whole world is watching he and his family, and now that I carry his child… they’re watching me too.”

 

Freya’s heart went out to her friend, and she sighed, knowing that everything Loki was saying was true.

 

“Oh Loki… Loki… how did this happen?”

 

“... Angrboda switched me to placebo pills without my knowledge. He… he was planning on impregnating me during my heat so that I’d be forced to stay by his side. He just… he didn’t plan on me sleeping with Thor instead, and got  _ jealous _ , and didn’t tell me. I didn’t find out until yesterday evening.”

 

Freya held Loki close, trying not to cry. All she could do was comfort her friend in the only way she knew how, and hope for the best.

 

Thor arrived back at the apartment an hour later with a bundle of his clothes and food for everyone, and after making sure Angrboda was nowhere to be found, he set the food up on the table in the living room, and brushed past Freyr, opening the door to Loki’s nest.

 

“Loki… Freya, I’ve brought food. Please, come eat.”

 

Loki sniffed, and he looked over at Thor, silently begging for him to help him. 

 

Thor immediately strode over to Loki and helped him up, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. Loki in turn held onto Thor and wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso, allowing the alpha to slowly lead him out of the room.

 

Thor walked Loki over to the couch and sat him down, beginning to fix his plate for him.

 

Freya and her brother sat down on the couch as well, and began to eat, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak.

 

Thor took it upon himself to break the news to everyone. “... I’d like you guys to know… and keep this between us until further notice, but… Loki… Loki is pregnant.”

 

Freyr inhaled sharply, his eyes widened in disbelief. “... What happened?”

 

Thor told him about what Angrboda did, and Freyr grew upset, setting down his food and beginning to pace. “We have to sue him. What he did was  _ wrong _ . It was unethical, it was-”

 

“Freyr.” interrupted Thor. “I know. And I will do that.” 

 

Freyr nodded and crossed his arms, sighing. “What are you guys going to do?”

 

Thor wrapped a stabilizing arm around Loki, noticing that the man was beginning to cry silently again.

 

“We’re… going to the clinic on campus Sunday, to take a blood test to verify the pregnancy. And… after that… we’ll get married… and… and wait until after the baby’s born so that we can bond.”

 

Freyr looked pained by this, and he shook his head with sorrow. “I’m so sorry, you two. I’m so sorry.”

 

Thor sighed, shaking his head too, and accepting that there was nothing that anyone could do.

 

* * *

 

Thor stayed with Loki the entire week at his apartment, and Thor noticed that Angrboda was nowhere to be found the entire time. Thor and Loki missed all of their classes that week, but… they didn’t care. There were bigger, more important issues in their lives.

 

Finally, Sunday came, and Thor left the apartment with Loki, driving him to the clinic on campus.

 

They were both dressed as inconspicuously as they could, and Thor made sure to keep Loki next to him at all times, giving off warning pheromones to the nearby alphas.

 

They walked up to the front desk and signed in, waiting for the doctor to call them back.

 

Loki sat down on the exam table once they were shown to a room, and answered all the questions that the nurse asked of him. 

 

Loki and Thor remained silent after the nurse left with his blood sample, and five minutes later the doctor came in with the results.

 

“Hello Mr. Laufeyson,” began the doctor, looking down at Loki’s charts. “You seem to be in impeccable health.” He looked up then, shocked to see Thor in the room with Loki.

 

“Oh my… Thor… Thor Odinson. Hello, hello!”

 

Thor sighed and shot the man a tight smile. “Hello, doctor.”

 

The doctor gasped, breaking his professional facade. “Oh my…” He looked at Loki then. “There were rumors that you were dating someone from your class. Is… is this him?”

 

Thor sighed, growing serious. “What are the results, doctor?”

 

The doctor looked down, remembering why he was here. “Yes, yes of course. The results.”

 

He flipped through the pages in Loki’s chart and looked at his hCG levels. “Loki, your hCG levels are quite high; more so than someone who has just gotten pregnant.”

 

Loki closed his eyes then, and inhaled deeply. “What does that mean, doctor?”

 

“I’m not legally allowed to say until you’re at least 8 weeks, Mr. Laufeyson. But yes, I can tell you this. You are unequivocally, without a doubt, pregnant. Congratulations; I’ll referral you to some counseling, and give you the numbers to a few advisors that will navigate you through these times.”

 

“That won’t be necessary.” sighed Thor, standing up. “Thank you doctor.”

 

Thor helped Loki down from the table and grabbed his hand, leaving the room, and the clinic.

 

The two of them remained quiet, and Thor sighed, getting in his car and driving Loki home.

 

“... What’s the plan now, Thor?”

 

Thor looked over at him for a moment. “... I need you to pack your bags, and take this week off from school.”

 

“...Why?”

 

Thor sighed. “Because we have to tell my parents. And… and get married, Loki.”

 

Tears began to fall from Loki’s eyes, and he nodded quickly. “... Okay.”

 

They arrived at Loki’s place and packed his bags, before heading over to Thor’s place so that he could pack his things. 

 

Thor bought tickets for the next flight to his hometown and boarded the plane with Loki, making sure to keep his hand in his or a protective arm around him at all times. Thankfully, Loki was thoroughly scented, so the alphas stayed away and gave the pair more than enough room.

 

The entire flight to Thor’s hometown was spent in silence, and all Loki could do was stare ahead of him, processing everything.

 

His doctor mentioned him having higher hCG levels than the standard pregnant omega, and Loki knew that that meant something. He was just too scared to look it up and see what it meant.

 

He didn’t know what his life would be like, and he didn’t know what the Norns were planning.

 

He just… he just hoped that in the end, everything would be okay.

 

Okay for him, and more importantly, okay for the baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Whirlwind chapter, I know. A lot of the stuff like doing a blood test to test for pregnancy 7 days after conception seems like I made it up, but I promise I didn't. I looked up a lot of facts about pregnancy and delivery for this story, and was pleasantly surprised to learn so much about it all. 
> 
> Also, Loki not being able to get up and walk, and him throwing up, was due to the overwhelming shock of finding out what Angrboda did to him, and finding out that his life would change forever. 
> 
> Thor is so intent on marrying Loki because of the reputation that his family has to uphold, so that's why he is so pushy about it. 
> 
> That's about everything that I could think of that might be confusing about this chapter, but if you were confused about something else, or want answers about something, please comment and I'll get back to you ASAP. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my story :D


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had the desire to post this chapter early, so here it is.
> 
> I really want to try my best to depict realistic, human emotions when writing this story, especially considering the way Loki and Thor got together in this, so that's why there's a lot of introspection and talk about feelings and emotions from here on out. 
> 
> And finally, sorry for any errors or typos. Google docs doesn't have the best spell check.

They finally reached Thor’s hometown eight hours later, and Thor got a rental car for the two, making sure to keep Loki by his side.

 

He ignored the various pointing and gasping, and by the time he was done getting the rental car, the paparazzi were already snapping photos of he and Loki together, shouting questions at him.

 

Loki’s heart began to beat faster, and he broke out in a sweat, beginning to become overwhelmed by the shouting and the flashing and the  _ noise _ .

 

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand gently, catching his attention. “I’m here, Loki. Don’t worry about the crowd; I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

 

Loki nodded, and wiped at his tears with a shaky hand, following Thor to the car. Thankfully, the paparazzi weren’t stupid enough to crowd around Thor’s rental car, and he strapped Loki in before closing his door and getting in the car, driving away.

 

He drove to his family’s large estate that was thirty minutes from the airport, and pulled out a metal circle with ravens on it, rolling down the window and scanning it at the gate check.

 

The gate opened, and Thor drove in, driving through the estate until they made it to his family’s massive mansion. 

 

Loki was too distraught about his situation to look at the mansion or surrounding property in awe, and allowed Thor to unbuckle him and help him out of the car. Grabbing their bags out the trunk, Thor led Loki to the front door and unlocked it, immediately heading up the grand marble staircase, and showing Loki to his room down the hall.

 

He set their things on his bed and sighed, pulling Loki into a warm hug.

 

Loki melted in his arms, and he began to cry again, holding onto Thor like he was the anchor of his universe.

 

They remained like this for a minute or two, and Loki sniffed, letting Thor go. “Are your parents home?”

 

Thor exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself as well. This was all  _ so _ overwhelming.

 

“My father should be in his study.”

 

Loki nodded, and grabbed Thor’s hand, stopping him from leaving. He looked at Thor, and Thor could see he was scared,  _ terrified _ even, and he leaned forward, nestling into Loki’s scent glands on his neck with his nose. “It will be okay, Loki. Just… wait here, please. I’ll come back for you.”

 

“But what if someone comes?!”

 

“No one will come, Loki. This mansion is  _ massive _ , and no one knows that I’m home yet. You will be safe here.”

 

Loki still wasn’t convinced, so Thor took off his jacket and scarf, handing them to Loki. They were covered in his scent, and he hoped that the items would calm him.

 

“I’ll be back soon, Loki.”

 

Thor left his room then, and he walked down the stairs and through the mansion, heading towards his father’s study.

 

He knocked a few times on the door, waiting for his father to call out for him to enter.

 

“Come in.”

 

Thor opened the door and walked into the room, sitting down in front of his father’s desk. “Hello, Father.”

 

Odin finished clicking something on his computer and looked up at Thor. “You’re home earlier than I expected… why is that?”

 

Thor’s entire countenance was sullen, and Odin frowned, turning towards Thor completely. “What is wrong, Thor?”

 

Thor didn’t know how else to break the news to his father, so he just said it. “... My… my omega is pregnant.”

 

Odin stared at Thor for a few seconds. “... Excuse me, boy?”

 

Thor looked up at his father. “My omega is pregnant.”

 

Thor sensed that his father was getting angry, and he sighed, looking away. 

 

“What the hell do you mean your omega is pregnant?”

 

Thor sighed again. “It’s not his fault, Father. He was tricked.”

 

Odin growled low in his throat, and remained silent, waiting for Thor to explain.

 

“He asked a friend of his to pick up his birth control at the pharmacy, since his friend was already there. His friend was in love with him, and resented the fact that I was with him. He planned on helping my omega through his heat, and… and when I showed up instead, refused to tell either of us that he had given my omega placebo birth control pills the entire month. And so… my omega is pregnant.”

 

Odin growled again. “Where is he?”

 

Thor blinked slowly before looking at his father. “He is in my room, upstairs.”

 

Odin stared at his son for a few seconds. “Bring him down here.”

 

Thor nodded and stood up, leaving his father’s office and returning back to his room. Loki looked up when Thor entered the room, his panicked face turning to that of relief and then worry.

 

He noticed that Loki was holding his jacket close to his chest, and his scarf wrapped around his neck, and he made that deep, rumbling sound in his chest, showing that he was pleased that Loki found comfort in his scent.

 

Loki replied with the small, purr-like sound, showing that he was glad to have pleased his alpha, and opened up his arms, waiting for Thor to affirm him with a hug. 

 

Thor strode across the room and wrapped Loki in a strong embrace, nestling his face into Loki’s neck, and scenting him thoroughly. 

 

Loki made the purr-like sound again, and Thor moved to help Loki stand up, hugging him tightly again. 

 

“My father wants to see us, Loki.”

 

Loki froze in his hold, and Thor began to make that deep, rumbling sound in his chest, trying to calm Loki down, and show him that he was safe and protected.

 

After a few minutes, Loki relaxed and nodded his head, letting go of Thor. He wasn't too sure about meeting his father,  _ especially  _ under these circumstances, but he didn't have a choice; they had made Odin wait long enough. “Okay. We… we can go.”

 

Thor placed a lingering, comforting kiss against Loki’s lips, and led the man out of his room, and down to his father’s office.

 

He knocked a few times again, and entered when he got his father’s permission. 

 

Thor kept a protective arm around Loki, and helped him sit down before scooting his chair over and sitting next to him. He grabbed Loki’s hand, trying to keep the man calm.

 

Odin looked over at Loki and regarded him for some time.

 

And then… “What family do you hail from, child?”

 

Loki looked up, and used a shaky hand to wipe at his tears. “Um… my… my family is not particularly rich. We are… we are just a normal, middle class family.”

 

Odin sniffed, gathering that Loki was a pregnant, high-level omega from his scent. “You’re a high-level omega; that’s uncommon.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, too scared to speak.

 

“Are your parents both high levels?”

 

Loki shook his head, beginning to get defensive. Loki knew that the wealthier, conservative people in their society looked down on relationships like his parents’ , and he held Odin’s gaze for some time, surprising the man.

 

“No. My… both of my parents are omegas.”

 

Thor widened his eyes in surprise, and looked back at his father, waiting to see his reaction.

 

Odin had a small frown on his face. “Your parents are both omegas?”

 

Loki frowned at him. “Yes, they are.”

 

Odin turned to look at his son. “Not only do you bring home a pregnant omega that you are not bonded or married to; you bring home one from a common family, with  _ omegas _ as parents?”

 

“I will fix this, Father. Loki… Loki is a good man. He will be a respectable mother, wife, and bondmate.”

 

Odin raised an eyebrow at Thor. “You plan on marrying and bonding to him?”

 

Thor nodded. “I do.”

 

Odin exhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. He switched his gaze over to Loki then, looking down at his stomach.

 

Loki moved both hands protectively in front of his stomach, and looked to Thor, worried.

 

“And if I said no?”

 

Thor frowned slightly. “Father… I have to marry and bond to him. He, he carries my child.”

 

“Your omega can always terminate the pregnancy.”

 

Both Loki and Thor growled at Odin, and Loki curled in on himself, the omega in him determined to protect his child. 

 

Odin was mildly surprised that his own son was so protective over Loki and their child, and he laughed softly, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“You wish to keep the child, then?”

 

Loki growled at Odin, glaring at him. He didn’t care that Odin was a high-level alpha with a stronger, more dominating presence than Thor. All he cared about was protecting his baby.

 

“You will  _ not _ kill my child!”

 

Odin raised an amused eyebrow at Loki. “You sound so sure of yourself.”

 

Thor growled low in his throat, surprising Odin with its baritone. “Leave him alone, Father. You will not touch him, and you will not touch our child.”

 

Odin stared at his son for a few seconds before sending out a tidal wave of his pheromones, and attempting to make Thor submit. 

 

Thor refused, and sent out a flood of his own, battling Odin for dominance in this moment. 

 

Odin ceased his relentless pheromonal attack on Thor then, and sighed, looking at the two. “I will talk to your mother and your brothers. Finish getting your degrees, and by the end of the semester, I expect you to both be living here.”

 

He turned to look at Loki then. “What is your name, Omega?”

 

Loki stared at him warily, still keeping his hands around his stomach. “... Loki. Loki Laufeyson.”

 

“You may move your parents into the mansion when you come to live with us.” He looked at Thor then. “We’ll go to the courthouse tomorrow and marry you both. I expect that you’ll bond together once the baby is born?”

 

Thor nodded. “Yes, Father.”

 

Odin waved his hand then, dismissing the pair. “You may go. We shall speak more of this in the morning.”

 

Thor nodded at his father and stood up, helping Loki. Together, the two of them stood up and made their way back to Thor’s room. 

 

Without speaking, they changed into their night clothes and got under the covers on Thor’s bed. 

 

Loki nestled into Thor’s side immediately and exhaled softly, allowing the alpha’s scent to calm him. 

 

“We’re getting married tomorrow…”

 

It pained Thor to hear so much grief in Loki's voice, and he held him closer, kissing his forehead. “We will learn to love each other, Loki.”

 

Loki teared up in Thor’s arms, and he began to cry, the full weight of everything crashing down on him. 

 

“I can't believe Angrboda did this to me.”

 

Thor sighed deeply. “We will prosecute him to the fullest extent of the law, Loki. What he did was wrong, and… and he won't get away with it.”

 

“If we sue him, the public will figure out the truth about how we got together, Thor. We… we can’t do that.”

 

Thor frowned, looking down at Loki. “What do you mean?”

 

“You said it yourself, Thor. You can’t have a child with an unwed, unbonded omega, especially since your family is in the public eye and under constant scrutiny. We’re… we’re getting married tomorrow at the courthouse, and once the public finds out about that, we’ll have to create a cover story so that  _ no one _ knows the truth.”

 

Thor sighed, knowing that Loki was right. The public would  _ crucify _ Loki if the truth about how Loki got pregnant was revealed, and… he couldn’t do that to him.

 

Thor knew that he and Loki would have to create a cover story tonight, and he also knew that he would have to begin to brief Loki on what it was like living in the limelight, as his life would never be the same once they got married.

 

Loki… would be forced to live his life in the public eye for as long as he was married and bonded to Thor, and this fact saddened Thor. If he and Loki had fallen in love, and married and bonded under willing, normal circumstances, then he would feel better about Loki being in the limelight. 

 

But Loki hadn’t chosen this life. Two weeks ago, Loki had innocently accepted his proposal to be his heat partner, and now… now Loki was thrust into a life that he wasn’t ready for.

 

Many things went through Thor and Loki’s minds at this time, and they thought mainly of how their lives were going to change. 

 

“What’s our story going to be?”

 

Thor closed his eyes and breathed in Loki’s comforting scent, trying to remain calm. “We met a year ago, in line in the food court. I approached you, and offered to pay for your food. Our romance started there.”

 

Loki shook his head. “No, that’s too short; our story has to be more detailed.” He sighed then, closing his eyes too. “You paid for my food, and we sat down and talked, becoming friends. We were friends for two months before we started going on dates, and became a couple during our first heat shared together. We decided in the heat of the moment during my most recent heat to get married, bond, and have a child, thus explaining our quiet, hush hush marriage.”

 

Thor made a sound of disapproval. “No, no one will believe that two college students with their futures ahead of them decided to have a child.”

 

Loki made a face at this. “What if… what if we blame the pharmacy? We can still use a bit of the truth. A jealous beta friend betrayed my trust, and gave me the wrong pills, and we decided to get married when we found out I was pregnant. We can pretend that we were already planning on getting married and bonded after college, and just use the baby as an excuse to get married sooner.”

 

Thor was silent for a moment. “That… that works. We just have to be  _ very _ clear that we have been together for over a year.”

 

“Shit!”

 

Thor looked down at Loki in surprise. “Loki, what?”

 

“We have to tell the truth.”

 

Thor frowned at him. “Why?”

 

“Because we’ve both been with numerous people this year; we haven't been monogamous, and the paparazzi is going to  _ tear _ into our lives once they hear we’re married, and discover this.”

 

“So we say we had an open relationship, and were planning to become monogamous once we got married and bonded; it’s not that uncommon of young couples our age.”

 

Loki sighed, agreeing with this. “I guess… we’ll relay this story to your family tomorrow, in case they are asked by anyone.”

 

Thor nodded. “Loki… I… I need to also prepare you for living your life in the public eye. Once we get married tomorrow and it hits the news, you won’t have a private life. They dig up  _ everything _ about you, your parents, your life.”

 

Loki took in a deep breath. “I need to call my parents. They’re going to be blindsided by this.”

 

Thor looked over Loki’s shoulder at the clock on his bedside table. “It’s not too late; it’s only 10. Go ahead, calm them.”

 

Loki separated himself from Thor and got out of bed, grabbing his cell phone. He climbed back into bed and got under the covers, beginning to video call his parents.

 

His mother answered after a few rings, smiling at him. “Hey, Loki baby. How are you? You caught your father and I just before bed.”

 

Loki let out a broken laugh at this, and wiped away the fresh wave of tears making their way down his face. “Hi, Mother.”

 

Loki’s mother Laufey looked concerned, and he frowned, staring at his son intensely. “Loki… what’s wrong?”

 

Loki began to sob then, and Thor rubbed at Loki’s free hand, trying to soothe him.

 

“I’m so sorry, mother. I’m so sorry.”

 

By now Loki’s father had also appeared on the screen, and he looked to his son in concern. “Loki… what has happened, my son?”

 

“I’m pregnant!” wept Loki, his heart breaking when he saw the crushing concern and disappointment on the faces of his parents. “I’m so sorry!”

 

Loki’s mother’s eyes welled with tears, and he began to cry, his heart breaking for his son. “Oh Loki… what happened?”

 

“Angrboda tricked me.” hiccuped Loki, his voice breaking as he tried to explain. “I a-asked him to get m-my birth c-control, and he got a-a placebo.”

 

Loki’s parents took in sharp breaths, and widened their eyes. “Is… is it his baby, Loki?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No… I… at the last moment, I chose to sleep with a close friend.”

 

Loki’s parents remained silent, and Loki’s mother Laufey wiped away his tears, wondering what they were going to do. “Does the person who got you pregnant know, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded again, wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand. “I’m… I’m getting married to him… tomorrow.”

 

Loki’s mother gasped, holding the phone closer. “ _ What _ ?!”

 

Loki laughed brokenly again, trying his absolute  _ best _ to not break down. “The alpha that I shared my heat with… is an important person. We don’t have any other choice.”

 

“Loki, that’s  _ crazy!” _ hissed Laufey, shaking his head. “We can help you raise the baby, you don’t have to marry someone you don’t love. Who is this alpha, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes. “Thor Odinson.”

 

The room went deathly silent for a few seconds. 

 

“... Loki?”

 

Loki opened his eyes and looked at his parents, refusing to speak. 

 

“Are you marrying Thor Odinson tomorrow?  _ The _ Thor Odinson that’s the  _ heir _ to Asgard Enterprises?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes again.

 

“And… you’re pregnant with his child?”

 

Loki nodded again, too overcome with emotion to speak. 

 

Loki’s parents both sighed, and looked at each other, their hearts breaking for their son.

 

Loki’s mother sniffed, holding back another wave of tears. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.”

 

Loki began to cry in earnest then, and his parents watched him, wishing that they were there to comfort him in person.

 

“I just, I had to let you know, before the news told you.” hiccuped Loki, sitting up in bed so that he could rest against the headboard of Thor’s bed.

 

“I don’t know when I’ll be back in town, but… when I get back. I’ll see you both then.”

 

Loki’s parents nodded sadly at him. “We love you, Loki. Please,  _ please _ remember that you are not alone in this. Please.”

 

Loki nodded, saying goodbye to his parents and hanging up the phone. 

 

He immediately sank back down in the bed and wrapped his arms around Thor, seeking support. 

 

They only had each other at the end of the day, and this fact broke their hearts.

 

The stress from the day took a toll on their bodies, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, being woken up by Thor’s family butler around 8am the next morning.

 

The butler let Thor know that his father and mother were expecting them around 9am, and Thor nodded, waiting for the butler to leave before waking up Loki.

 

“... I’m awake, Thor.”

 

Thor’s hand remained hovered over Loki’s shoulder before he slowly lowered it, moving to rest it on the crest of Loki’s hip. “... Did you sleep at all?”

 

Loki was silent for a moment. “No.”

 

Thor’s heart broke upon hearing this, and he sighed, not knowing what to do. “My parents want to meet us at 9.”

 

Loki sighed as well, remaining turned away from Thor. “I heard the butler, Thor.”

 

Thor was quiet for some time. He wasn’t too miffed by Loki’s poor attitude, as the man had every right to feel the way he did.

 

Thor got up and began getting ready, knowing that sooner or later, Loki would get up too.

 

15 minutes before 9, Loki finally got out of bed and took a quick shower, changing into a comfortable set of clothes.

 

The two of them brushed their teeth and combed through their hair before leaving Thor’s room, and Thor led them to the familial meeting room in the mansion, keeping a protective arm around Loki.

 

He opened the doors, and was  _ very _ surprised to see all three of his brothers there, along with his parents.

 

Loki averted his gaze from the harsh scrutiny of Thor’s mother, and allowed Thor to lead him to a couch, sitting down.

 

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer, looking at each member of his family.

 

His brothers seemed annoyed by everything going on, his mother seemed like she was in complete and utter denial and full of disapproval, and his father… he couldn’t read.

 

“Thor. Introduce your wife to the family please.”

 

Thor nodded at his father, and looked at his mother and brothers. “Um… everyone… this is Loki. We’re… we’re getting married later on today.”

 

His brother Baldur scowled. “Why?”

 

“Because… because he is pregnant, Baldur. That’s why.”

 

The faces of Thor’s brothers contorted into confusion and disgust, and his brother Hermod began to laugh, shaking his head. “Are you fucking serious, Thor? How the hell do you “ _ accidentally” _ get an omega pregnant in this day and age?”

 

Thor growled at his brother. “What are you implying?”

 

Hermod set Loki with a nasty look then. “That your little  _ omega _ is playing you! What, he saw you and knew he just  _ had  _ to have you? You’re an  _ heir _ , Thor. You have to be more  _ careful _ so that shit like this doesn’t happen!”

 

Thor lost it, beginning to emit warning pheromones. Loki made a soft sound and looked at Thor, silently letting him know that the pheromones were bothering him, and Thor stopped, dispersing them immediately. 

 

“One thing this family will  _ not _ do is disrespect the mother of my child.”

 

Baldur frowned at Thor’s fierce defense of Loki, and he shook his head, rolling his eyes. “We’re not being disrespectful, Thor. What’s disrespectful is a sneaky little omega like him thinking that he hit the lottery by getting hitched to you and carrying your child. We’re trying to  _ protect _ you; make him get an abortion.”

 

Loki snapped his head up and growled, his on edge pheromones making everyone uncomfortable.

 

Thor growled at his brother as well, and stared at him in the imposing, menacing way that only an alpha could.

 

“The next time  _ anyone _ tells Loki to terminate his pregnancy, I will not be so kind to give you a warning.”

 

Baldur squeaked, surprised by Thor’s imposing, intimidating pheromones and presence. He had always heard about Thor being scary and imposing, but… he had never been on the receiving end of Thor’s anger before.

 

Even his brother Hermod, who was a high level alpha as well, was a bit nervous. He too had never been on the receiving end of Thor’s true alpha anger.

 

Thor’s beta brother Hodr cleared his throat, trying to calm things down. “Thor… there’s no need to threaten us.”

 

Thor continued to glare at his brothers, not trusting them. Loki was instinctually curled in on himself next to him, not trusting that Thor’s family didn’t want to hurt his baby.

 

“We… we’re just confused, Thor. One day, you’re single, and living life, and then the next… you’re getting  _ married _ , and you’re going to be a father. I mean, how does this happen? How did this happen?”

 

Thor calmed down some, and sighed, picking up Loki and sitting the man on his lap so that he could wrap both arms around him protectively. Loki made a sound of surprise when Thor moved him onto his lap, but remained still, the omega in him desiring a physical display as proof of Thor’s desire to protect Loki and the baby.

 

Thor’s family frowned at this display, but said nothing. Finally, Thor spoke, explaining things to his family.

 

“Loki… Loki and I met during a group project for one of our classes. We became close, and I noticed that his heat was coming up, so I offered to help him through it. He already had a beta heat partner, and was growing tired of him. I proposed to help Loki through his heat a few hours before his heat began, and he made the decision at the last minute to have me help him instead of his beta friend.

 

“What Loki and I were  _ not _ aware of was the fact that Loki’s beta friend was planning on impregnating him during his heat, to trap him in a marriage and relationship. When his beta friend was told that I would be the one to help Loki instead of him, he kept the fact that he had been giving Loki placebo birth control pills to himself. This… resulted in the situation we’re in now.”

 

The room was silent, and Hodr sighed, looking over at Loki. “Loki, is it?”

 

Loki stared at him and said nothing. 

 

“Loki… I’m… I’m terribly sorry for misunderstanding the situation. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

 

Loki blinked a few times and looked over at Thor, seeing if his brother was being genuine. Thor gave him a brief nod, so Loki looked back at Hodr and nodded. “You are forgiven.”

 

Thor’s mother finally spoke, staring at Loki in mild contempt. “I suppose there is nothing we can do, Loki. Welcome to the family.”

 

Loki nodded at Frigga warily. “... Thank you.”

 

“I trust that you understand you can no longer live the way you’re used to?”

 

Loki looked back at Thor’s mother. “... I understand this.”

 

“You will have the rest of the semester to enjoy yourself and live the life you’ve always known. The  _ second _ you and Thor return to live here, you will begin training in how to live in high society. You aren’t the wife I pictured for my son, but you  _ will _ be molded in a wife worthy to stand by his side. Is this understood?”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “I understand.”

 

Thor was worried about how pliant Loki was being, and he rested his forehead against the back of Loki’s neck, hugging him tighter. He knew under normal circumstances, Loki would’ve been  _ extremely _ vocal with his distaste over being treated like this. 

 

He made a mental note to make sure he and Loki both went to counseling, as this marriage, this pregnancy, this  _ life _ , was beginning to become too much to bear. 

 

Odin looked at the pair, speaking again. Thor also noticed that his father had remained surprisingly quiet the entire conversation. “When are you both leaving?”

 

“Today. We… we already missed a week of class, so… after we get married… we’ll head back.”

 

“And what is your cover story?”

 

Thor sighed, beginning to recite the tale that he and Loki had crafted last night. 

 

His family nodded seriously throughout his explanation, agreeing with them.

 

Odin nodded, standing up. “That story will work. Is everyone ready to go?”

 

Hermod and his brothers stood up. “As ready as we’ll ever be.”

 

Loki began to cry silent tears again, and stood up, waiting for Thor to take his hand and lead him to the car.

 

They went upstairs and packed their things first, taking them down to the car and getting in.

 

Thor and Loki drove Thor’s rental car, and Odin had the family’s personal drivers drive the rest of the family to the courthouse.

 

They went to the appropriate hall, and within 20 minutes, news spread that the entire Odinson clan was at the courthouse. 

 

In another 20 minutes, paparazzi was flooding the surrounding area outside, and large crowds formed, each of them hoping to catch a  _ glimpse _ of the family.

 

Rumors began to spread about the mysterious omega that was with the Odinson family, everyone beginning to speculate about who he was.

 

Loki had no idea that all of this was occurring outside, and just sat down patiently, waiting for the officiant. 

 

Finally after an hour of waiting, the officiant came to their family, and gasped, surprised that she would be serving the Odinsons.

 

Odin cleared his throat, asserting himself. “My son and his fiance are here to get married.”

 

The officiant gasped then, looking at Thor and Loki. “O-Of course; that shouldn’t be an issue.”

 

Loki noticed that the officiant was stuttering the entire time, and seemed in shock, and this bothered him. 

 

He knew that Thor and his family were famous and respected, but… he had no idea that it was to this extent.

 

The “wedding” consisted of Thor and Loki purchasing a marriage license, and signing their names on multiple documents, legally cementing themselves together.

 

Thor’s parents and brothers signed their names as witnesses, and after that… Thor and Loki were legally married.

 

By then, a small crowd of workers had gathered to watch, recording the event to social media.

 

Loki wanted to scream at them to stop, and he wanted to break down and cry because this  _ wasn’t _ the life he wanted, but he stayed strong, holding back his tears.

 

He knew he should smile, and nod at them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to. 

 

He was too destroyed emotionally to pretend to be happy, and it was already taking everything in him to not lose it.

 

After everything was all said and done, Thor grabbed Loki’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and moving through the crowd that had formed.

 

Once they made it outside, Loki froze, shocked and  _ terrified _ by the paparazzi and the crowd. 

 

“Loki! Loki! What is your relationship to Thor?”

 

“Thor! Thor, over here! Who is this omega?!”

 

Loki became overwhelmed by all of the cameras and the flashing and the  _ shouting _ , and he felt himself growing lightheaded from it all.

 

Thor grabbed him as he stumbled, and held him up, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Loki, Loki! It’s okay! It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here. You’re not alone. Just focus on my voice.”

 

Loki began to tear up. “Thor, I-I can’t do this. I can’t do this!”

 

Thor placed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips then, attempting to get the man to calm down, and avert his attention. 

 

Of course, his plan backfired, and the crowd went  _ wild _ , taking pictures and screaming questions at them.

 

Loki could see the spots in his vision now, and he heard a weird buzzing sound in his ear as he felt his limbs go weak.

 

Thor caught Loki as the man collapsed, and he tried to calm down, not wanting to panic. He lifted Loki up and looked through the crowd, spotting the customary ambulance. He was thankful that everytime a large crowd gathered anywhere, for whatever reason, at least one ambulance was present. He walked down the steps and brought Loki over to the ambulance, thankful that the EMTs saw him approaching.

 

The EMTs helped Thor put Loki on the transporting bed, and closed the doors of the ambulance, giving them some privacy from the crowd. 

 

“What happened, Mr. Odinson?”

 

Thor sighed, brushing Loki’s hair back. “My… my wife fainted from shock. He’s also pregnant.”

 

The EMTs nodded, and began hooking Loki up to various devices to monitor his heartbeat and oxygen levels. They also inserted an IV into him, just in case. 

 

Loki woke up a few minutes later, groaning and moving his hand up to press against his forehead. “ _ Mng… _ Thor…?”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand and bent over, kissing his forehead. “I’m right here, Loki.”

 

Loki groaned again, trying to sit up carefully. “What… where’s the crowd?”

 

Thor sighed, pointing outside the ambulance windows. “There.”

 

Loki paled then, and Thor felt his hand beginning to become clammy. “I can’t do this, Thor. I can’t do this.”

 

Thor gently moved Loki’s face to look at him, and away from the crowds. “Just focus on the sound of my voice, Loki. Focus on the feeling of my skin against yours; focus on the child growing inside you, if that’ll help. But don’t focus on the crowd. Keep your head down, don’t speak to anyone, don’t answer any questions, and just stay close to me.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to not cry. He was tired of crying. 

 

“Is he safe to go home?”

 

One of the EMTs nodded at Thor, gently removing the IV from Loki. “Yep; all of his vital signs are in the normal range for a pregnant omega of his size.”

 

They unhooked Loki from the heart and oxygen monitors, and Thor helped Loki off of the stretcher, opening the door to the ambulance.

 

“You can do this, Loki. You’re strong. You’re brave, and amazing, and passionate, and a fighter, and… I know that you can make it through this. We just have to get past the crowd and get to the car.”

 

Loki nodded and bit his lower lip, letting Thor help him out of the ambulance.

 

The second the pair were back on the ground, the paparazzi began to swarm them, asking them question after question.

 

“Thor! Why did you marry this omega?”

 

“Loki, Loki, over here! How far along are you?”

 

“Loki! Did you do it for the money?”

 

“Thor! Why aren’t you bonded to your wife?”

 

Thor and Loki ignored all of the questions and made it to their car, driving away to the airport.

 

Thankfully, Odin allowed Thor and Loki to fly back on the family’s private jet, and they got on the plane quickly, thankful that they didn’t have to worry about large crowds or the paparazzi.

 

Loki reclined in his seat and took the blanket that the flight attendant offered him, asking for some water.

 

He waited for the attendant to return with his water before closing his eyes and speaking. “Thor… I don’t know if I can do this. It’s… It’s too much.”

 

Thor sighed, reaching over to rub Loki’s thigh. “Loki… I know it’s scary, but… this is your life now. It’s hard, but… everyday it gets a little easier.”

 

Loki sighed, opening his eyes and pulling out his phone. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Loki looked at Thor for a second before turning back towards his phone. “I’m looking at the news. I want to see what they’ve discovered.”

 

Thor frowned, turning in his seat to face Loki. “Loki… that’s not a good idea. The news, the media, the  _ world _ , are terribly cruel. Please, don’t look at those things. You have to keep your stress levels down.”

 

Loki frowned as well. “I’m aware of that, Thor. I just want to see what they’re saying, so that I’m prepared.”

 

Thor sighed at him, reaching for his phone. “Loki-”

 

“No!” He flashed his eyes at Thor, putting his foot down. “I’m sick of this! You’ve been telling me what to do for two  _ weeks _ and I’m sick of it! Sick of it!”

 

Thor frowned again. “Loki… I’ve only been doing things that are in the best interests of you and the child. I do not mean to step over your free will.”

 

“Well that’s what it feels like!” snapped Loki. “I need  _ space _ ! I’ve been glued to your side for two weeks!”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki. “That’s not happening.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in incredulity, and he looked at Thor fiercely. “How  _ dare _ you?! I am not some weak,  _ pitiful _ omega, Thor! If I want to be alone, I  _ will _ be alone!”

 

Thor’s face hardened for a moment. “Loki. Why are you lashing out at me? What have I done?”

 

“I feel so boxed in!” exclaimed Loki, pulling at his hair. “I just want my old  _ life _ back, Thor! I don’t  _ want _ to be married, I don’t  _ want _ to get bonded, and I don’t  _ want _ to be pregnant! I just want everything to be normal!”

 

Thor closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, silent for a few seconds. He turned over and faced Loki afterwards, scaring him with the look of broken sadness in his eyes.

 

“Do you think I want this, Loki? Do you think I  _ wanted _ to be forced to marry a man I don’t love? Do you think I  _ wanted _ you to get pregnant outside of marriage and bondage? I keep beating myself up, over and  _ over _ for offering to help you through your heat, because I wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place had I just kept my mouth shut. But we are here, and there is  _ nothing _ , and I mean  _ nothing _ that we can do about it. All we can do is accept that we are married, accept that we are having a baby, and accept that we will be with each other for the rest of our lives.”

 

Loki had an unreadable expression on his face and was silent, so Thor continued to speak. “I know you’re scared; I am too. But lashing out at each other, and getting angry, and being cruel won’t fix anything. We’re all each other has now, Loki, and… we have to depend on each other. We can’t push each other away.”

 

Loki looked off to the side, a sour look on his face. He sighed after thinking for a few seconds, and looked at Thor. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared. Scared, and angry, and  _ panicked _ . I keep asking myself what I’m going to do, what  _ we’re _ going to do, and I can’t help  _ but _ lash out. I’m  _ terrified _ !”

 

He wiped away some of the tears that were beginning to fall, and he closed his eyes. “I’m worried that I’ll be trapped in a loveless marriage, I’m worried that when we bond, it’ll mean  _ nothing _ , and, and… what if we don’t fall in love? What if the closest we ever get to is friends who have sex, and children together? We’ll both be miserable!”

 

Thor stared at Loki with an impassive look, and Loki couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

 

“Do you trust me, Loki?”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion. “... Yes.”

 

“Then let me take care of you. And believe me when I say we will learn how to fall in love, in time.” He leaned forward and pressed a comforting kiss against Loki’s forehead. “We will learn, Loki. Just give it time.”

 

Loki closed his eyes when he felt Thor press a lingering kiss against his forehead, and he inhaled deeply, breathing in Thor’s scent. “Okay.”

 

They held each other’s faces and rested their foreheads together for a few seconds, taking in each other’s scents.

 

Thor released Loki then, and relaxed back into his seat. He didn’t say anything about Loki looking at the news articles, so Loki opened them back up, amused with the first story.

 

The headline read “From Rags to Riches; The Inspiring Tale of Loki Laufeyson”

 

He opened the article and read through it. It spoke of his life growing up, the discrimination that his parents received for both of them being omegas, and somehow even described how he and Thor met and “fell in love”.

 

He closed out of that article and clicked on the next one, which read “Odin Borson Gives His Blessing.”

 

It was a video, and Loki pressed play, elbowing Thor. “Thor, look at this.”

 

Thor exhaled and opened his eyes, sitting up and leaning over to look at Loki’s phone. Together, they watched Odin speak.

 

“Odin! Odin! Do you have any comments about this mysterious omega attached to your son’s side?”

 

Odin nodded, and the crowd went quiet, letting Odin speak.

 

“That man is my son’s new wife.”

 

The crowd went  _ crazy _ , shouting questions at Odin and his family. Odin raised his hand up, silencing the crowd.

 

“This is my statement, and after it I will speak of this no more. My son and his wife attend the same university. They met over a year ago, and were planning on getting married once they completed university. A friend of my new son-in-law was jealous that he was planning to marry my son, and got the pharmacy to give him placebo birth control pills, in the hopes that my new son-in-law would spend his heat with him, and not my son. This unfortunately caused him to become pregnant before he and my son could bond.”

 

The paparazzi  _ hounded _ Odin then, begging him for more information. He refused, saying “My son’s wife will hold a personal interview of his own, a week from now. That is all.”

 

The video ended there, and Loki sighed, resting his head against the back of his seat and closing his eyes. “I can’t believe your father said that.”

 

Thor nodded, agreeing with him. “I’m sorry, Loki. I… I think my parents are testing you.”

 

Loki groaned, so over Thor’s popularity and his family. “This is ridiculous. I mean, what do I even  _ say _ in an interview?”

 

“They have a script for you to follow. Interviews are mostly acting, Loki. If you can act, then you’ll be fine.”

 

Loki squinted, confused by everything. “How will I get the script?”

 

“They’ll send it to my family’s personal agent, who will then reach out to you or me.”

 

Loki sighed, trying his best to relax in his seat. They still had seven more hours on this flight. “Will… will you go with me? To the interview?”

 

Thor smiled softly, and grabbed Loki’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I’ll go with you. I’ll… I’ll try and convince whatever agency that’s doing the interview to let it be a couple’s interview.”

 

Loki sighed gratefully and relaxed his head against Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you. That… that means a lot.”

 

Thor laughed softly then. “You’re not alone, Loki. We have each other.”

 

And together they relaxed, trying the best of their ability to enjoy their flight.

* * *

 

 

After getting back to the current city they were living in, Thor and Loki left the airport, and drove back to Loki’s place. They weren’t surprised to find it swarmed by paparazzi, and Thor sighed, trying his best to shield Loki from all of it.

 

They made it inside and locked the door, surprised but grateful that there was no sign of Angrboda. Loki leaned against the door and sighed, closing his eyes. “What are we going to do about our living situation, Thor?”

 

Thor sat down on the back of the couch, and looked over at Loki. “I don’t want you staying here. Angrboda might come back.”

 

Loki remained silent. He knew Thor would say that.

 

“What if… what if I stayed with my parents?”

 

Thor frowned. If one of Loki’s parents was an alpha, he’d feel more comfortable leaving him there. But his parents were omegas, and… Thor knew that he didn’t find Loki staying there safe. 

 

“What if I stayed there with you?”

 

Loki’s eye twitched at this. “Do you have to?”

 

“I’m not leaving you alone, Loki.”

 

Loki snapped his eyes open. “I know how to defend myself, Thor. I’m not completely helpless just because I’m pregnant! I mean, it’s just a clump of cells right now; it doesn’t even have legs!”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “The physical state of our child does not change the fact that you’re pregnant, Loki.” 

 

They stared off for a few seconds before Loki tossed up his arms, and gave up. “Fine; you can stay with me.”

 

Thor nodded, glad that Loki finally agreed with him. “Are you still wanting to get your degree?”

 

“Of course! I’m only nine credits away! I’m not stopping just because I’m having a baby, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded again. “What are the times of all your classes?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. “Why?”

 

“Because I want to make sure I’m around you at all times. I don’t want anything happening to you, Loki.”

 

Loki groaned in frustration and walked over to the kitchen, pouring himself some water. “Ugh!”

 

Thor stood up and came to stand behind him. “Loki, please understand where I’m coming from. I’m a high level alpha, I’m  _ married _ , and my wife is  _ pregnant _ .  _ Every _ sense that I have is telling me to lock you in my apartment, convince you to take online classes, and to keep you away from everyone and everything until our child is five.”

 

Hearing this scared Loki a bit, and he froze, the cup of water at his lips. “Please don’t do that to me, Thor. I will never forgive you.”

 

“And I’m  _ not _ ; I was just sharing what my instincts are telling me to do.”

 

Loki relaxed a bit, and drank his water, knowing that he couldn’t blame Thor. His own instincts were begging him to ask Thor to hold him constantly, and give him constant attention and affection. 

 

Of course, he was strong enough to fight off these instincts; for now.

 

“Anything else you don’t want me doing?”

 

Thor noticed that Loki was being sarcastic, and he wrapped his arms around the man from behind him, resting his hands on his stomach, and deciding to humor him.

 

“No smoking, no drinking, no drugs, no theme parks, no driving, no scary movies, no running, no more martial arts, and no more being alone.”

 

Loki scoffed, trying to break free from Thor’s hold. “Why can’t I drive?”

 

“It’s too stressful.”

 

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes, and giving up. “What else am I “not allowed” to do? What, I can’t talk? I must remain quiet unless spoken to? No more dildos?”

 

Thor laughed, and pressed his nose into Loki’s scent glands. “You shouldn’t need toys anymore; you have me.”

 

A deep blush found itself spreading across Loki’s cheeks, and he bit back a smile, trying to keep up the facade of annoyance.

 

“You’re not going to want to have sex all the time, Thor. I have a high libido; I need my toys.”

 

Thor chuckled into the crevice of Loki’s neck. “I can promise you this, Loki. There will  _ never _ be a time that I won’t want to have sex with you.”

 

Loki blushed further, deciding to test the waters. “... And if I said I wanted to have sex right now?”

 

Thor moved to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Then I would wonder why we’re still talking.”

 

Loki stifled back a moan when Thor moved his hand to his crotch and began to palm him. 

 

If there was one thing Loki knew about he and Thor, it was their great sexual chemistry. Their bodies just glided across each other in perfect sync, and every touch that they shared sent  _ sparks _ across their skin.

 

Loki bit his lip when Thor unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper, Loki’s underwear the only thing separating their skin from touching.

 

Thor began to kiss and suck at Loki’s neck, and moved his other hand to the inside of Loki’s pants, rubbing his ass.

 

Loki leaned over onto the counter of the kitchen then, letting out a soft sound.

 

Thor leaned over and murmured in Loki’s ear. “Do you want to have sex here? Or in your room?”

 

“My room.” answered Loki, feeling a bit of precum begin to stain the front of his underwear.

 

Thor nodded and turned Loki around, picking him up, and tossing him over his shoulder.

 

Loki laughed, pretending to be annoyed. “Let me go! I can walk myself.”

 

“Nope. It’s easier this way.”

 

He carried Loki to his bedroom and set him down on the bed, stripping him of his clothes.

 

Loki looked up at Thor then, his skin becoming flushed. “You weren’t kidding.”

 

Thor moved to take off his own clothes next, and he climbed on top of Loki once he was undressed, slanting their mouths together for a breathtaking kiss. 

 

“I’m an alpha, Loki.”

 

Loki let Thor kiss at his neck again, and he let out a soft moan. “Are we allowed to cheat on each other?”

 

Thor froze, looking down at Loki. “What?”

 

Loki blushed, rushing through his words. The omega in him sensed that these words made Thor unhappy. “Not that I was planning to! I just…” He looked away. “I might not be enough. So… I was wondering… if you were going to find another outlet.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened, and he looked down at Loki, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. “No. You’re it for me Loki. Like I said, I will learn to love you.”

 

Loki opened his eyes, surprised by this. “I am?”

 

Thor kissed Loki again, reassuring him. “I meant what I said, Loki. We will learn to love each other. I will not step out on our marriage.” He leaned down and nipped at the sensitive scent glands on Loki’s neck. “I expect the same from you.”

 

Loki laughed and wrapped his arms around Thor. “Of course, Alpha.”

 

Thor moved to kiss Loki again, and Loki opened his mouth, granting Thor access to his tongue. 

 

Their tongues slid against each other in an amatory fashion, and Loki began to squirm in Thor’s hold, feeling himself beginning to get wet.

 

Thor moved his hand down and began to trace around Loki’s entrance with a digit, smiling when the man shifted his hips in a poor attempt to get Thor’s finger to slide into him.

 

Loki broke their kiss to nip at Thor’s neck. “Stop teasing.”

 

Thor laughed then and pressed two thick fingers into Loki, slanting his mouth back against Loki’s.

 

It didn’t take Thor long to prepare Loki this time, and when Loki was loosened up enough Thor pulled his fingers out of him, using the slick on them to coat his cock.

 

He looked down at Loki then, amused. He seemed to be muttering to himself, and Thor laughed again, pressing the tip of his cock against Loki. “What are you doing?”

 

Loki looked down, widening his eyes once he felt Thor press against him. “I’m trying to convince myself that I can fit you inside of me.”

 

Thor found a smile tugging at his lips, and he placed another reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips. “Just remember to relax and breathe.”

 

Loki nodded and closed his eyes, taking the  _ deepest _ breath of his life as Thor pressed into him.

 

He exhaled deeply as well, surprised that Thor had managed to push himself completely inside.

 

He blinked a few times in confusion. “It… didn’t hurt.”

 

Thor looked down at him, amused. “We’ve had sex dozens of times, Loki. You’re probably just now accustoming to my shape.”

 

Loki nodded, twitching when Thor gave a test snap of his hips. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded again, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist, and encouraging him to go deeper. 

 

Thor started at a nice pace, wanting to make sure that this would also be pleasurable for Loki.

 

“ _ Mn… _ thrust harder.”

 

Thor braced himself on his arms and began to snap his hips a bit harder into Loki, watching the man moan and begin to writhe on the bed.

 

“ _ Ah! Mng! Ah!  _ More! More!”

 

Thor hooked his arms underneath Loki’s shoulders and began to thrust faster, the moans and cries of Loki encouraging him to perform his best.

 

Loki held on for as long as he could before climaxing, spurting cum across the chests of he and Thor.

 

Thor continued for a few more minutes before feeling his climax build in him, and he came into Loki, pushing himself in as deep as he could go.

 

After Thor finished, he pulled out of Loki, and Loki made a soft sound, still not used to the feeling of being empty after being so full.

 

They remained in each other’s embrace for some time, and after 30 minutes passed, they let go of each other, beginning to clean up.

 

They still needed to shower and drive to Loki’s parents’ house, and in the shower, Loki found himself thinking about what ifs.

 

He just… he hoped that everything would be okay.

 

This new life was scaring the  _ hell _ out of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!
> 
> I start school on the 29th, so I've been spending my free time writing, as I know I won't have as much free time to write when school starts. Don't worry though, I'll do my best to update this story at least once every two weeks once school starts. I'm not giving up on this, lol.
> 
> I'm trying my best to depict Loki and Thor's up and down emotions about their situation as realistic as I can, and sorry for possessive alpha Thor lol.

It took about an hour for Loki to pack up a majority of his clothes and his personal items, and after he was done, Thor helped him take his things to his car, putting them in the trunk. 

 

“I hope we have enough room for my things…”

 

Loki laughed, opening the passenger door and getting in. “Oh hush. Your things can go in the backseat.”

 

Thor smiled softly, and got in the car, backing out of the parking spot and heading towards his place. It was around 9pm, so a majority of the paparazzi were gone. It didn’t take long to reach Thor’s place, and they got out of the car, heading into his apartment.

 

He packed his things, and 30 minutes later, they were back in the car, heading to Loki’s parents’ house. 

 

He pulled out his phone and called his mother, waiting for him to pick up.

 

“Hey, Loki baby.”

 

Loki frowned, noticing that his mother sounded tired. “What’s wrong? You sound…  _ stressed _ .”

 

Laufey sighed. “That’s because I am.”

 

“... Is it the press?”

 

Laufey sighed again. “Yes. They… they’ve been here since Thor’s father announced your marriage and pregnancy. They, they won’t leave us alone.”

 

“Have you called the police?”

 

“No… we don’t want to draw anymore attention to ourselves, Loki.”

 

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mother, please call the police. They will make the press and the paparazzi leave.”

 

Thor looked over at Loki with concern. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki shifted his attention to Thor. “My mother won’t call the police. The press and paparazzi are at my parents’ house, and they don’t know what to do.”

 

Thor frowned, beginning to speed up on the highway. “Tell them to call the police.”

 

Loki got back on the phone with his mother. “Mother, Thor says to call the police. He says that’s the only way to make them leave.”

 

“But I don’t want to draw any attention to us…”

 

Loki groaned. “Mother, Thor and I are on our way over. Please call the police so that I don’t have to deal with them.”

 

Laufey gasped, shouting that Loki was coming over to his husband. “Loki, we saw on the news today that you fainted at the courthouse. A-Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Mother. I… I just got overwhelmed by the paparazzi.”

 

Loki’s mother made a small sound of disbelief. “How far away are you?”

 

Loki looked at Thor’s screen navigator in his car, seeing how far away they were. “About ten minutes.”

 

“Is… is your husband coming with you too?”

 

Loki was silent for a moment. “Yes. He is.”

 

Laufey didn’t say anything, so Loki continued to speak. “He’s… a nice alpha, Mother. He’s not like the rest of them. I wouldn’t have become his friend if he was terrible and rude.”

 

Laufey made another sound of disbelief. “I don’t know how comfortable your father and I feel having an alpha stay here; especially a high level one.”

 

Loki’s heart fell a bit, but he understood why his parents were scared. They had been through a lot at the hands of terrible alphas.

 

“Just… just meet him first, please. After you meet him, we’ll go from there.”

 

“...Alright Loki. We’ll meet him.”

 

Loki thanked his mother and said goodbye, hanging up.

 

“My parents are scared to meet you Thor… please be… be you. Your kind, understanding, and wonderful self. Please just… be who you are with me.”

 

Thor nodded, knowing that he was very abrasive and imposing and… terrifying when he was around strangers. “I will.”

 

Loki relaxed then. “Thank you.”

 

They arrived at Loki’s parents’ house a few minutes later, and Thor had a hard time parking, as the paparazzi was blocking most of the available driveway, lawn, and street.

 

Loki frowned when the lights from the  cameras began to flash in his face through the window, and he unbuckled his seat belt, waiting for Thor to come open his door and help him out of the car.

 

He knew he could always get out of the car himself, but… letting Thor help him settled his inner omega.

 

Thor opened his door and helped him out of the car, growling low in his throat and emitting warning pheromones. The paparazzi immediately gave Thor and Loki a wide berth of space, and they made their way to the door. 

 

Loki pulled out his house key and opened the door, rushing inside to safety and comfort.

 

Thor stepped in behind him and closed the door, looking over Loki, and smelling the scents of the place.

 

The home of Loki’s parents smelled a bit like Loki, but was still foreign enough to make Thor have to calm his inner alpha. He didn’t want to do anything to make Loki’s parents scared or nervous.

 

“Sit down on the couch, Thor. I’ll be right back.”

 

Thor nodded, and warily sat down, watching Loki go upstairs to his parents’ bedroom.

 

Loki knocked on the bedroom door of his parents a few times, calling out to them.

 

“Mother? Father? It’s me.”

 

He heard shuffling behind the door and stepped back, watching as his mother opened it. 

 

Without speaking, his mother tackled him into a tight hug, beginning to cry. Loki felt his own eyes well with tears, and he hugged his mother back just as fiercely, breathing in his calm, comforting scent.

 

Laufey let Loki go then and held his face, pressing kisses all over it. “Oh my precious son. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

Loki kissed his mother’s forehead. “It’s okay, Mother. It’s okay.”

 

They hugged again for a few seconds before Laufey let him go and dragged him into their bedroom. 

 

Loki’s father Farbauti stood up at once and pulled him into a hug, also beginning to cry. He pulled away and searched Loki’s eyes, wanting to make sure his son was okay. “How are you?”

 

Loki’s lip began to quiver, and large tears found themselves falling down his face. “I don’t know, Father. I don’t know.”

 

Farbauti shook his head sadly. “My poor son. I am so sorry.”

 

Loki hugged both his parents again, before wiping at his eyes. “Thor… he’s waiting downstairs to meet you.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti both shared a look. “Are… are you sure he’s different, Loki?”

 

Loki grabbed his mother’s hands, squeezing them gently. “I am  _ positive _ .”

 

Laufey nodded then, and followed Loki out of their bedroom and down the stairs, into their living room. 

 

Thor looked up at the sight of Loki’s parents, and smiled, releasing as many calming pheromones as he could. He stood up, and stayed where he was, not walking over to Loki’s parents, and allowing them to be the ones to approach him.

 

This was a way that alphas helped omegas feel safe, comfortable, and in charge.

 

Farbauti looked surprised that Thor did this, and walked over to Thor first, shaking his hand. “Hello, young man.”

 

Thor smiled again gently. “Hello, sir.”

 

Laufey came over next, and shook Thor’s hand as well. “Are you thirsty?”

 

Thor nodded, understanding that it would be rude for him to refuse a drink. “Yes. Some water would be nice.”

 

Laufey nodded and left, going to pour Thor some water. 

 

“Please, have a seat Thor.”

 

Thor nodded and sat down, wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist when the man sat down next to him.

 

Farbauti noticed this, and it surprised him, but he chose to not comment on it.

 

The group waited for Laufey to return and pass out drinks to everyone before beginning.

 

“So… you guys are legally married now?”

 

Thor nodded. “Yes. We… signed the papers this morning. I’ll add Loki to all of our bank accounts tomorrow after class, and get cards for those accounts for him.”

 

Laufey looked worried by this. “We aren’t concerned about you and your money, Thor.” He leaned forward then, concern plain on his face. “We’ve already asked Loki this, but we haven’t asked you. How are you holding up, Thor? We know this wasn’t easy for you either.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, thinking about his answer.

 

“In all honesty… I’m scared.”

 

Farbauti frowned. “What scares you, young man?”

 

Thor took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “I’m afraid… I’ll be a failure.”

 

Loki was shocked to hear this, and he turned to look at Thor, his face full of concern.

 

Thor wanted to be as candid as possible with Loki’s parents, as he knew that was the only way they would be able to trust him with their son.

 

“I’m afraid because everything happened so quickly. And many things about our situation scare me. Everyday I beat myself up for putting Loki in this situation, and I don’t know what to do with these feelings of guilt. So to answer your question… I’m scared. I’m hurt. But I’m trying to be optimistic.”

 

Laufey wiped at his eyes, beginning to tear up again. “I’m just so sorry that this has happened to you both. You’re both so young.”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “We are.”

 

Farbauti crossed his arms, staring at Thor head on. “What is your plan?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look before Loki answered for them. “We… we were hoping that we could stay here until the end of our semester, Father. Thor doesn’t want me alone, and he says it’s not safe to live with Angrboda, after what he did to us.”

 

Farbauti nodded slowly. “Okay… what about after the semester? What will you both do then?”

 

“Thor is going to work in his father’s company, and… and we’ll move across the country to live with his family. His father said that you and Mother were free to move in with us in their mansion, if… if you wanted to help me take care of the baby.”

 

Laufey took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Thor… are you open to Loki staying here without you?”

 

Thor growled for a second, and stopped himself, fighting against his alpha instincts. “Forgive me. But… no. I would like Loki to be with me or someone trusted at all times. If… if something were to happen to you guys because of me, I would never forgive myself. I believe if I stayed here with Loki, I could protect not only him, but the both of you, should the need arise.”

 

Laufey nodded. “Okay. If… if Farbauti is okay with it, you may stay here.”

 

Farbauti looked at Thor for a few seconds before nodding as well. “You may both stay here, for as long as needed.”

 

Thor sighed in relief. “Thank you, sir.”

 

A loud knock at their door interrupted them, and Thor got up, looking through the peephole and seeing that it was the cops.

 

He opened the door and greeted the officers, thanking them for removing the paparazzi from outside of the home. He then shut the door, and sat back down. “The police removed everyone from the property. I also arranged to have a police officer here 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, to ensure that everyone is safe.”

 

Laufey’s face softened, and he tutted gently. “Thank you, Thor. That means a lot.”

 

Thor nodded at him. “Of course. We’re… we’re family now.”

 

Laufey yawned, and looked at the clock in his living room. “It’s getting pretty late; why don’t we all turn in?”

 

Loki stood up then, looking back at Thor. “We should get to bed, Thor. We… we have class tomorrow.”

 

Thor stood up, nodding at both of Loki’s parents before following Loki up the stairs. 

 

Loki sat down on his bed then, looking around at his room. His parents had kept it exactly the same, and he found it amusing and…  _ comforting _ . It offered him a sense of normalcy in this crazy situation.

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor turned at the sound of his name. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I just realized something. We left our bags in the car.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “Want me to go get them?”

 

“Please?”

 

Thor nodded, walking over to Loki and kissing his forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Loki watched Thor go and waited for him to close the door before sighing in relief. He was alone.

 

_ Finally _ .

 

Loki was upset that Thor was being so protective and possessive over him, but he couldn’t get too perturbed; he understood why he was being like this.

 

Thor was a high level alpha, this was his first child, and they were  _ married _ . These were all things that only fortified Thor’s alpha instincts to protect.

 

He…  _ supposed _ that Thor doting on him hand and foot made a small part of him happy, but he could only wonder how much of Thor’s kind behavior was because of the baby. He wondered if he hadn’t been pregnant, would Thor be so kind?

 

He laid back on his mattress and looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan in his room spin around. He moved a hand absentmindedly to his stomach, wondering if this was all a dream. 

 

A large part of him was still in disbelief that this was all happening. 

 

He looked over to the golden band on his finger, physical proof that he was married.

 

He lifted up his shirt then and sat up, walking to the mirror, and examining himself.

 

His stomach still looked the same. It was still flat and taut, and he stroked at it, wondering if there truly was something,  _ someone _ growing inside of him.

 

He looked over at the door for a brief second when Thor entered with all of Loki’s things, and turned back to look at his stomach, a million and one emotions going through his mind.

 

How was it possible he could be so protective of a clump of cells that didn’t even have a heartbeat?

 

Thor set down Loki’s things near the foot of his bed and walked over to him, staring at him in the mirror. “What are you doing?”

 

Loki continued to stare at his flat stomach. “Trying to convince myself that I’m actually pregnant, and that this isn’t all a dream.”

 

Thor looked down at Loki’s flat stomach. “Can… can I touch you?”

 

Loki turned then, nodding. “Here. It’s just as much your baby as it is mine.”

 

Thor reached out with a hesitant hand, and placed it on Loki’s stomach. He held it there for a few seconds, and the weight of their situation crashed down on him.

 

He was married.

 

And he was going to be a father.

 

He pulled his hand away from Loki’s stomach then, and began to cry.

 

Loki looked concerned, and pulled his shirt down, hurriedly grabbing Thor’s face.

 

He was  _ stunned _ to see the alpha cry, and he looked at him, not knowing what to do.

 

“Thor… Thor… Thor please don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

 

Thor began to cry harder, and he moved out of Loki’s hold, crouching down on the ground.

 

“What are we doing, Loki? What are we going to do?”

 

His voice was  _ wrecked _ with emotion, and Loki’s heart broke, hearing Thor sound like this. “Thor… Thor…” He sat down on the ground in front of him and held his face, looking into his eyes. “It’s okay to cry. I’ll hold you.”

 

Thor broke down  _ completely _ at this, and crumpled in Loki’s arms, beginning to shake with small tremors. “We’re so young, Loki. We’re so young.”

 

Loki shushed Thor and ran calm fingers through his golden hair. “I know Thor, I know. Just let it all out. It’s okay.”

 

Loki held Thor for about an hour, letting the alpha pour out his heart to him.

 

Around midnight Thor finally calmed down, and Loki shifted him off of his lap, getting tissues.

 

Thor took them gratefully and wiped at his face. He looked at Loki then, and Loki could see that their situation was affecting Thor just as much as it was affecting him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Loki nodded, kissing Thor’s forehead gingerly. “We have to be here for each other Thor. We have to. We’re all each other has right now.” He kissed Thor’s forehead again. “Please trust me like I trust you, and… we’ll make it through.”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him into a bruising embrace. They held each other for a few minutes, before Thor let Loki go.

 

“I’ll… I’ll be right back. I have to go get my things out of the car too.”

 

Loki nodded, and squeezed Thor’s hand, catching his attention. “We’ll be okay, Thor. We’ll be okay. We’ll make it.”

 

Thor nodded slowly to himself a few times, and let go of his hand, leaving the room.

 

Loki sighed then and opened up one of his suitcases, pulling out night clothes and changing into them. He climbed into his bed next and pulled out his phone, looking to see what the news was saying about him now.

 

Thor came back into the room silently, and Loki looked up from his phone, watching Thor change into night clothes and climb in bed.

 

He put his phone away then and turned off the lamp, knowing that he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

 

He noticed that Thor was faced away from him, and he sighed, keeping his distance. 

 

He knew they were both learning to accept this in their own way.

 

* * *

 

Loki walked into his class and frowned when all conversation stopped. He tried his best to not let it bother him, and sat down in his regular seat. Thankfully, Thor sat two seats down for him, which meant that he was comfortable with letting Freya and Freyr sit next to him.

 

“Um… Loki?”

 

Loki looked up from his notes, annoyed to see a group of students in front of him.

 

“What?”

 

“Is… is it true? Are you really married to Thor?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, his annoyance only growing. “Do you see the ring on my finger?”

 

The student who asked him the question looked taken aback by his rudeness, and she frowned, sharing a look with her friends.

 

“Why are you so rude? Thor deserves someone much nicer than you.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. “Why do you care so much? This is  _ our _ life, not yours. I understand it’s exciting, for someone you know to suddenly become famous overnight, but please remember that I’m a human too. I have feelings, and I’m real, and I’m a  _ pregnant _ omega who doesn’t appreciate being approached by random strangers after being hounded by paparazzi all morning.”

 

The girl blinked, looking away. “I just wanted a picture…”

 

Loki closed his eyes and counted to ten. “If I promise to take a picture with you and your friends at the end of the semester, will you promise to give me my space?”

 

The girl shared another look with her friends. “I guess…”

 

Loki watched them walk away before sighing, and pulled out his phone, playing a simple game to distract himself.

 

“You have to be kinder to people, Loki.”

 

Loki made a sour face, shooting a glare at Thor. “I don’t have to be kind to  _ anyone _ who invades my personal space. I’m not changing who I am just because we’re married and I’m in the limelight.”

 

For some reason, this amused Thor, and he went back to scrolling on his phone, leaving Loki alone. It made him…  _ happy _ to see Loki so feisty again. “If you say so.”

 

Loki looked up when he heard his name being called, and he stood up, opening his arms up to hug Freya.

 

The two omegas hugged for some time, and Loki switched to hug Freyr, happy to see his friends again.

 

They all sat down, and Freya searched Loki’s eyes, making sure that he was okay. “Loki… so much has happened. How are you holding up?”

 

Loki opened his mouth to speak, and noticed that the class had gone eerily silent. It seemed that everyone was interested in his personal life. “I’ll tell you later, in private.”

 

Freya nodded, understanding. 

 

The professor walked in then, and he nodded at Loki and Thor before setting up his things, and beginning his lecture.

 

Loki made sure to take very detailed notes, as there was a test on Wednesday, and at the end of the class, the professor called he and Thor up to his podium to talk.

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Can you and Freyr wait for us? I want to eat lunch together so that we can all catch up.”

 

Freya and her brother nodded, and moved to stand by the entrance to the room, waiting for the pair.

 

Thor and Loki approached their professor then, and Loki moved a section of hair behind his ear, wondering what the professor wanted.

 

“Loki. First and foremost, I would like you to know that I can allow you to complete all of your work and tests online. Is this something that you would like to do?”

 

Loki frowned, shaking his head. “No. I like being in the classroom.”

 

The professor nodded. “You both missed an exam last week, but… I took it off. It won’t count against you in your final grade.”

 

Loki sighed gratefully. “Thank you, Professor Bigsby.”

 

The professor nodded. “Please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you both during the next six weeks of this course.”

 

“We will, Professor.” answered Thor. “Thank you.”

 

He took Loki’s hand then and walked over to Freyr and Freya, smiling at the pair. “Ready to go?”

 

The twins nodded, following Thor and Loki out of the room, and to the food court.

 

After everyone got their lunch and found a seclusive table to sit at, Loki began to update everyone on everything that had happened since they’d last seen each other.

 

Freya and her brother listened patiently, and at the end of it they both sighed, shaking their heads.

 

Freyr looked across the table at Thor. “Please don’t think you’re all by yourself, Thor. You have us, and you always will.”

 

Thor’s face softened, and he nodded. “Thank you, Freyr.”

 

“So… I guess we're all going back to work in Aesir enterprises in eight weeks.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Freya. “The semester is over in six though.”

 

“Yes, but we have to attend graduation, Loki.” laughed the omega, winking at him. “We also have to pack up all of our things, and ship them across the country.”

 

Loki blushed, embarrassed that he had forgotten about graduation. He found himself wondering briefly if he would be showing at graduation, or if it would be too early to see the signs of life.

 

He spent much of his time during these six weeks wondering about his pregnancy and his relationship with Thor, and he was grateful to hear that he wouldn’t have to participate in his first interview until he had moved into Thor’s family’s mansion.

 

Thor and Loki spent these six weeks going through the motions, and pretty soon, Loki got used to having Thor being around him constantly.

 

Thor was getting better at giving Loki some space, and began to leave him alone when they were at home or out with Freya and Freyr.

 

The group presented their project at the end of the six week mark, and Loki was pleased to find that he made A’s in all of his classes. He would be graduating with a 4.0.

 

Thor and Loki set Loki’s 8 week doctor’s appointment for after graduation, which would place him at visiting the doctor during his 9th week of pregnancy. Thor’s family flew into town about a week before graduation, and Loki found himself staying inside his parents’ home for the entire week, not wanting to deal with the paparazzi.

 

He couldn’t stay inside the house and hide forever though. 

 

He woke up the day of graduation dreading the fact that he had to go outside and face the press. Thor noticed Loki’s mood but didn’t say anything about it, learning throughout the weeks to just let Loki experience his moods.

 

Loki had begun to get very emotional lately, and after numerous arguments over silly things like why he didn’t want Thor wearing a blue shirt, or why he should let Loki take a shower first, Thor learned to just leave him be. He knew that pregnant people were notorious for being emotional, and he was prepared for that, but… he just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.

 

He was lying on the bed in Loki’s room when the man got out of the shower and dried off, beginning to change. He heard Loki grunt and looked over at the man, seeing that he was struggling to button his pants.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Loki continued to try and button his pants, getting annoyed when the fabric refused to move. “I’m having trouble buttoning my pants.”

 

Thor moved to get off of the bed, and bit back a smile. He found this situation amusing, but knew Loki would tear his head off if he laughed.

 

“Let me try and help.”

 

Loki let go of his pants, and looked down, frowning.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Loki ignored him and walked closer to the mirror, turning sideways and looking at his stomach.

 

Although  _ very _ faint, there was a bump. It was so subtle, and could be mistaken for bloating, but Loki knew that wasn’t the case.

 

Thor looked down and widened his eyes a bit. He  _ definitely _ thought it was too early for Loki to be showing, and grew concerned for the omega.

 

“Are… are you supposed to be showing this early, Loki?”

 

Loki frowned deeper, stroking at his stomach. He pressed a finger into it, hoping that it  _ was _ bloating, and sighed softly when his stomach bounced right back into place.

 

This confirmed it; it was a bump. And however small it was, he couldn’t deny it; he was beginning to show.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think it’s normal to show this early.”

 

Thor frowned deeper. “Maybe we should move up the appointment to tomorrow.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, continuing to stroke his stomach. “That’s a good idea.”

 

Thor looked down at Loki’s stomach, and reached out a large hand, gently covering it.

 

Loki looked up at him in surprise then, and blinked a few times. “Do you want to feel it?”

 

Thor waited a few seconds before nodding his head. “I do.”

 

Loki removed his own hand from his stomach and guided Thor’s, correcting its placement.

 

Thor held his hand there for a few seconds, before he started to stroke Loki’s stomach. 

 

He subconsciously made that deep, rumbling sound in his chest, showing that he was not only pleased by their child’s growth, but appreciative of Loki for carrying their child.

 

Loki smiled in amusement, and continued to hold up his shirt, letting Thor stroke his stomach.

 

A knock at Loki’s bedroom door interrupted the pair, and Loki called out for his parent to come in.

 

Laufey entered the room, cocking his head slightly to the side in confusion when he saw Thor stroking his son’s stomach.

 

“Am… I interrupting something?”

 

Loki shook his head no. “Nope. I’m… actually beginning to show.”

 

Laufey frowned, beginning to walk towards Loki. “How? You’re only 8 weeks, Loki. I didn’t start showing with you until I was 12 weeks.”

 

Loki continued to stare at his stomach in the mirror for a few seconds before turning back towards his mother. “I don’t know, but I am.”

 

Thor moved out of the way, allowing Laufey to examine Loki’s stomach. “You’re sure that you’re not bloated, Loki? That’s common throughout pregnancy.”

 

“Feel it. I’m not bloated.”

 

Laufey pressed a gentle hand against Loki’s stomach and frowned, rubbing it gently. He looked over at Thor then, his frown only growing. “When is his appointment?”

 

“It’s next week, but… now I’m thinking that we should move it up to tomorrow.”

 

Laufey nodded definitively. “Do that. This… this isn’t normal.”

 

Loki sighed then, finally pulling down his shirt. “Do you have a pair of dress pants I can wear, Mother? I can’t seem to fit into mine anymore.”

 

Laufey sighed, nodding his head. “I should have a pair that can fit you. Hold on.”

 

Loki watched his mother leave and turned back to Thor. “You should shower; we’re going to be late.”

 

Thor looked at the time and gasped, running to the bathroom. 

 

He rushed to get ready, and 30 minutes later, he and Loki were ready to go. Thor had arranged to have one of his family’s personal drivers to drive them all to graduation, and Loki and his family were all nervous, each of them still trying to get used to the press and paparazzi.

 

They arrived at graduation, and Thor was on edge the entire time, knowing that he and Loki would be seperated for the duration of the event.

 

They were different majors, so their graduations were held in different buildings, and Thor couldn’t stop fidgeting, worrying about Loki and his safety.

 

Freyr noticed that Thor was fidgeting, and mentioned it. The two were sitting next to each other during the graduation. “Thor. Loki will be okay. I’m sure that  _ no one _ wants to deal with the wrath of your family for messing with him.”

 

This did nothing to calm his nerves though, and he continued to fidget and bounce his leg. “I can’t help it, Freyr. You’ll understand when your spouse carries your first child.”

 

Freyr laughed softly. “You make it seem like you’re so old, Thor.”

 

This put a smile on Thor’s face, and he turned to look at his best friend. “Don’t say that.”

 

Freyr smirked at him, crossing his arms. “He’ll be fine. After this event is over, you’ll be by his side again, for all of time.”

 

Thor sighed, beginning to calm down. “... I know.”

 

“You don’t want to?” asked Freyr, raising an eyebrow at him. “You’re always so protective over him, so…”

 

Thor turned away for a moment. “That’s not it Freyr.”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow at him again. “Then what is it?”

 

“I just… I feel so protective over him. He… he carries my child, Freyr. The alpha in me won’t let me leave him alone and defenseless.”

 

Freyr frowned slightly. “Is that the only reason you feel obligated to take care of him? Because he carries your child?”

 

“... I… I don’t know.”

 

Freyr shook his head at his friend. “Be careful, Thor, and make sure that you don’t break his heart. Loki is a good man.”

 

Thor opened his mouth to reply, but the graduation ceremony began, so all he could do was think about Freyr’s words.

 

Since the university had a large number of business majors, it took about three hours to get through the entire graduation, and by the end of it Thor was  _ itching _ to be by Loki’s side and make sure he was okay.

 

He exited the arena and waited underneath the statue that he and his family had agreed to meet at. 

 

There wasn’t too much paparazzi out today, and Thor was thankful for that. He noticed his family approaching him and waved, waiting for them to come over.

 

He nodded at his father and hugged his mother, kissing her cheek. 

 

He then hugged each of his brothers, laughing when they began to joke with him.

 

“Where is Loki?”

 

Thor looked over at his mother, surprised that she wanted to know. “I don’t know.”

 

She frowned deeply when she heard this. “How do you not know where your wife is?”

 

“He’s probably with his family, just like Thor is.” answered Baldur. “Norns know that the man needs his space.”

 

Thor pulled out his phone and called Loki, waiting for the man to pick up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Loki, where are you?”

 

Loki was silent for a moment. “I’m… with my family.”

 

Thor frowned, sensing that Loki was hiding something. “Where with your family?”

 

Loki was silent again for a few seconds. “We’re… out at a restaurant. Celebrating.”

 

Thor heard himself growl, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Without me?”

 

He heard Loki sigh in frustration. “Thor, how many times do I have to tell you this?! I am not some helpless, defenseless maiden! I am in  _ public _ , surrounded by numerous people. If someone wanted to hurt me, they would’ve done it long ago.”

 

Thor exhaled slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Loki-”

 

“No! I’m staying! I’m going to enjoy this meal with my parents, and go out to see a movie, and enjoy being  _ free _ for a bit. I will see you at home.”

 

“Loki-”

 

Thor groaned when Loki hung up on him, and he put his phone in the pocket of his graduation gown, shaking his head.

 

“Well? Where is he?”

 

Thor sighed, turning towards his mother. “He’s out with his family.”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at her son. “And this makes you upset?”

 

“No… it just makes me uncomfortable.”

 

Frigga tutted, holding her son’s face. “Omegas don’t always like being overly protected, Thor. If you don’t give him space, he  _ will _ lash out.”

 

Thor averted his gaze from his mother’s face. “I know.”

 

Odin sighed then, catching his family’s attention. “Let’s take these pictures. We have a reservation at the Sky Lounge for 4pm.”

 

The family gathered underneath the statue, and let the photographer that they’d hired take their pictures. Afterwards the entire family rode to the high end restaurant Sky Lounge, and ate an early dinner.

 

Thor found himself unable to enjoy the dinner, as his mind kept drifting back to Loki, wondering if he was okay, and hoping that he and his family were safe.

 

After the dinner Thor found himself traveling back to his family’s other home in the city. He didn’t want to sit around and twiddle his thumbs, waiting for Loki at his parents’ house, so he decided to distract himself and play video games with his brothers for a few hours.

 

Once it hit 11, Thor had one of the family’s drivers take him back to Loki’s parents’ house. He saw that lights were on in the living room, and began to relax, exiting the car. 

 

He unlocked the front door and walked into the house, surprised to see Loki’s parents on the couch, cuddling and watching a movie.

 

They paused it and greeted him, letting him know that Loki was upstairs in the bath.

 

He thanked them and ran up the stairs two at a time, opening the door to Loki’s bedroom. The man was in the middle of drying himself off, and he looked up, making an impassive face at Thor.

 

“What?”

 

Thor stared at him for a few seconds. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed his night pants, moving to put them on. “I’m  _ fine _ . Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Thor strode across the room and pulled Loki into his arms, nuzzling his nose against the scent glands on his neck, and beginning to scent him. 

 

Loki frowned but remained silent, allowing Thor to cover him in his scent. He was surprised that Thor had actually stayed away from him the entire day, so he wasn’t too upset with the man.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Thor began to kiss and grab at him either, and let the man kiss and lick all over his body. 

 

It didn’t bother him too much, and it felt pleasurable, so he let Thor touch him however he wanted. 

 

He laughed to himself when gentle fingers began to prod at his entrance, and he shifted his hips and spread his legs, giving Thor permission.

 

Their sex that night was very gentle, and Loki was shocked that Thor was able to hold him and care for him so tenderly. Thor lavished every  _ single _ part of Loki’s body with his tongue, and reached into the deepest parts of him, pleasuring him to no end.

 

They remained in each other’s embrace for some time after climaxing, and after getting up to clean themselves off, they climbed back in bed. 

 

“Please don’t do that again, Loki.”

 

Loki was currently lying on his stomach, and he turned his head to look at Thor. “Can I not have fun and spend time with my parents anymore?”

 

Thor sighed, turning his head to look at Loki. “That’s not what I meant, Loki.”

 

The omega made a face at him, clearly unhappy. “Then what did you mean, Thor?”

 

“I… I just…” He sighed again. “If you’re going somewhere, please just let me know where you are, and who you’re with. That’s all I ask, Loki. Please.”

 

Loki remained quiet for a few seconds. “What if you hired bodyguards? Would you feel more comfortable with me going places without you then?”

 

Thor thought about that for a moment.

 

“It’s an option. I’ll look into reputable companies in the morning.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to yawn. “The Doctor’s office opens up at 8 tomorrow. I’m sure that they’ll take an emergency visit.”

 

Thor yawned as well. “Think you’ll be ready to go by 7:30 if we wake up at 7?”

 

Loki turned away from Thor, beginning to fall asleep. “No.”

 

“What about 6:45?”

 

“... Maybe.”

 

Thor laughed and closed his eyes. “Night, Loki.”

 

“Night, Thor.”

 

* * *

 

Thor woke up around 6:30 and took a shower, getting ready for Loki’s appointment. He tried to wake Loki up around 6:45, and then again at 7.

 

When it hit 7:15, Thor began to try and wake him up in earnest. He’d risk dealing with a pissed off pregnant omega if it meant they got to the Doctor’s office on time.

 

When it became 7:30 Thor was  _ finally _ able to get Loki out of bed and in the shower.

 

Thor was browsing through his social media while Loki got dressed, and he looked up when Loki grunted, raising an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

He felt that he asked Loki that question every hour of every day, and he shook his head, trying to guess what was wrong. “Can you not button your pants?”

 

Loki sighed, taking off his pants. “Yep.”

 

He left the room and went to his parents’ bedroom, carefully sifting through his mother’s closet for a pair of jeans.

 

He found a pair that suited him and left their room, heading back to his and putting them on.

 

He sighed then, stretching. “Much better.”

 

Thor noticed that Loki’s shirt rose and exposed his stomach when he stretched, and he frowned, standing up. “We need to take you shopping after your appointment.”

 

Loki walked past him and grabbed his phone, putting it in his pocket. “Okay.”

 

Thor was pleasantly surprised that Loki didn’t argue with him about this, and together they walked downstairs and left the house, getting in Thor’s car.

 

“I’m hungry.” yawned Loki, leaning back in his seat. “Can we stop and get something?”

 

“Sure. What do you want?”

 

Loki absentmindedly rubbed at his small stomach, thinking. “I have a taste for pancakes.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “Can you try and wait until after the appointment? We’ll sit down and eat afterwards.”

 

Loki made a disapproving face. “Do we have to wait that long?”

 

Thor spared a glance at Loki. “Loki. My concern is about the baby. Let’s make sure that it’s okay before we go and eat.”

 

“Fine.”

 

They drove to the OBGYN clinic in comfortable silence, and Thor parked, getting out of the car and helping Loki. 

 

They walked into the clinic, and the receptionist looked up and gasped at the two, beginning to fix her hair.

 

“Oh my! Thor Odinson!” She turned to look Loki up and down then, a slight frown on her face. “How can I help you gentlemen this morning?”

 

Loki noticed that the receptionist kept ogling Thor, and he cleared his throat, catching her attention. “We’re here for an emergency appointment.”

 

The receptionist began typing away, pulling up Loki’s file. “Your appointment isn’t until next week.”

 

Loki frowned at the woman. “We are here because we are  _ worried _ that something is wrong with the baby.”

 

The woman typed away on her computer. “Fine. The doctor will see you in a few minutes.”

 

Thor thanked the woman and went to go sit down with Loki.

 

“These omegas get more and more annoying each day.”

 

Thor laughed at this, picking up a magazine to read. “That’s a part of this life, Loki. Jealous omegas.”

 

Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And what about jealous alphas?”

 

Thor looked at Loki from the corner of his eye. “No alpha is stupid enough to try and woo you. Especially not in front of me.”

 

This put an amused smile on Loki’s face. 

 

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki looked up at the nurse who called his name, and stood up, walking towards her. Thor was close behind him, and together they followed the nurse back to the exam room.

 

“What brings you here today Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

“We’re… worried about the baby. I… I think I’m showing.”

 

The nurse frowned, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Lie down on the exam table for me, please.”

 

Loki lied down, and remained still as the nurse lifted his shirt up, and gently pressed against his stomach. “Is there any pain when I touch you there?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No.”

 

The nurse nodded, and removed her gloves, throwing them away. “You’re eight weeks along, correct?”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes.”

 

The nurse nodded, writing down something on Loki’s charts. “The doctor will be right in with you. Remove your pants and underwear please.”

 

Loki nodded, and did as she asked, looking over at Thor and putting the blanket he had been given over his lap. “I hope the baby’s okay.”

 

Thor stood up and walked over to Loki, grabbing his hand. “I hope so too.”

 

They looked up as the doctor walked in, wondering why he had a broad smile on his face.

 

“Looks like I’ve got the celebrity couple! Johnson and Henderson will be so pissed.”

 

Loki frowned, propping himself up on his elbows. “Hello, Doctor.”

 

The doctor shook Loki and Thor’s hands. “It’s an honor to meet you both. How can I help you today?”

 

Loki sighed, repeating himself. “We’re afraid that something is wrong with the baby, because I’m showing even though I’m only eight weeks.”

 

The doctor hummed, sitting down on a stool and wheeling over to Loki. “That shouldn’t be an issue, actually. It’s very common among high level alpha-omega pairs.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at the doctor. “Why?”

 

The doctor hummed again, putting on gloves, and turning on the ultrasound machine. “I want to look at an ultrasound first, before I say anything. I could be wrong.”

 

Loki nodded, and lied back down, lifting up his shirt. “Okay.”

 

The doctor grabbed a phallic looking object. “You can put your shirt down, Mr. Laufeyson. This is going to be a transcloacal ultrasound.”

 

Loki widened his eyes slightly. “That’s going in me?”

 

“Uh-huh.” nodded the doctor, covering the object in lubricant. “It’ll get a better reading, and a better picture. It’ll also give us better sound.”

 

Thor frowned at this. “Better sound? What are we hearing?”

 

The doctor laughed softly, beginning to insert the object into Loki. “The heartbeat. Or heartbeats. We’ll find out in a moment.”

 

Loki began to sweat nervously. “Uh… Doctor. Did you just say heartbeats?”

 

The doctor smiled up at Loki. “I did. Look.”

 

Thor and Loki looked up at the monitor in the corner of the room, studying what was on the screen with intense scrutiny.

 

“Doctor?”

 

The doctor shifted his eyes towards Thor for a moment, before looking back at the screen, and moving the object inside of Loki for a better look. “Yep?”

 

“... Are… are there two?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Yep! There are two embryos here inside your wife. Congratulations! You’re having twins! ”

 

Thor began to sweat nervously, and he looked over at Loki, hoping that the man was okay.

 

Loki seemed like he was having an existential crisis, and Thor squeezed his hand, trying to get his attention. “Loki? Loki?!”

 

Loki turned to look over at Thor slowly. “I’m going to die, Thor.”

 

The doctor laughed, beginning to take screenshots to print for Thor and Loki. “It’ll be okay Mr. Laufeyson. Twins and triplets are very common in high level alpha-omega pairings.”

 

Loki sat up on his elbows quickly, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “ _ Triplets?!” _

 

The doctor patted Loki’s thigh. “Calm down, Mr. Laufeyson. There are only two embryos. I even checked behind the embryos to make sure that there wasn’t another one hiding. It’s just two.”

 

Loki collapsed back on the table, praising the Norns. The fact that he was having twins was  _ terrifying _ , but he was thankful that it wasn’t triplets. He didn’t think he could exist on this Earth if he was carrying triplets.

 

“Do you guys have any questions before I turn on the sound?”

 

Thor looked back at the screen, seeing that each embryo had a black mass surrounding it. “Why… why are my children surrounded by black masses? What’s wrong with them?”

 

The doctor laughed to himself. Alphas always asked the most amusing questions. “So the black mass is actually fluid; amniotic fluid. It serves as a cushion for the baby, and helps facilitate the passing of nutrients between mother and child. There are two amniotic sacs, which tells me that these embryos are fraternal twins. They were conceived from two different eggs, meaning that they are not identical twins.”

 

Thor nodded, continuing to stare at the screen. “... What are they? Boys, girls? Alphas? Omegas?”

 

The doctor tutted, changing the angle of the object. “If your wife is consenting, we can do a quick blood test and find out.”

 

Loki frowned, looking at the screen. “Drawing blood from the babies? No.”

 

“No, Mr. Laufeyson. Blood from you. Some of the babies’ cells and DNA is in your blood, so we run a quick test to find out. This test also screens for any diseases or genetic abnormalities.” 

 

Thor looked over at Loki, seeing that the man was debating about this. “Loki? What would you like to do?”

 

“I don’t know… I’m scared to find out, Thor. What… what if something is wrong?”

 

Thor sensed that Loki was beginning to emit distress pheromones, and he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against Loki’s forehead. “Loki, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay.”

 

The doctor turned on the sound, and Thor and Loki froze, the sound of their children’s heartbeats filling the room.

 

Loki began to tear up, feeling conflicted. The omega in him was  _ overjoyed _ that his babies had heartbeats, and were seemingly healthy. The human part of him though was scared, and hearing the heartbeats and seeing the babies on the screen only solidified the fact that this was real, and actually happening.

 

The doctor assumed that Loki’s tears were tears of happiness, and grinned at him, finally removing the object from him. “I recorded the sound of their heartbeats for you; we’ll get that on a file and email it to you both. I’ve also printed out multiple copies of the ultrasound.”

 

Thor nodded at the doctor, still concerned about Loki. “Thank you, Doctor. We really appreciate it.”

 

The doctor beamed at him and turned on the lights, looking at the pair. “Are you getting the test, Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki searched Thor’s eyes for a few seconds before warily nodding his head. “We will do the blood test.”

 

The doctor nodded, and went over to a cabinet, getting the necessary items.

 

He took Loki’s blood, and left the room, letting Loki know that he could get dressed again.

 

Loki waited till he closed the door before sitting up, and used the towel the doctor gave him to clean himself off.

 

Thor watched him put his underwear and his pants back on, concerned for him. “Loki… are you okay?”

 

Loki sighed, buttoning his pants. “I’m still in shock, Thor. I don’t know how to feel right now.”

 

Thor sighed, agreeing with him. It felt like he was watching everything happen from third person. “I feel the same.”

 

Loki sat back down on the exam table, placing his head in his hands. “We’re having twins, Thor.”

 

Thor closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, shaking it slowly. “I’m so sorry, Loki.”

 

Loki remained silent, processing everything.

 

A knock sounded at the door, and Thor cleared his throat, calling for the doctor to come in.

 

“Hey! I’ve got the results! You’ll be happy to hear this.”

 

Loki looked up at the doctor, confusing him with his miserable tone. “What am I having, doctor?”

 

The doctor moved to pat Loki’s shoulder, looking into his eyes. “Everything will be okay, Mr. Laufeyson. I know that the prospect of giving birth to twins is scary, but it has been done by billions of omegas since the dawn of time. You’ll be okay, your body will adjust, and your husband is here to help you every step of the way.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, trying to reassure himself. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

The doctor smiled at him, and unfolded the paper, grinning at Thor and Loki. “Which sex do you want to know first? Primary or Secondary?”

 

Thor looked over at Loki, leaving the decision up to him, and Loki frowned, trying to not roll his eyes. “Surprise me.”

 

The doctor laughed softly, looking at the paper. “You’re having healthy, twin male high level alphas.”

 

Thor’s eyes shot open, and he looked to Loki in concern. “Will he be okay?”

 

Loki felt himself growing light headed, and he lied down on the table, using his forearm to block out the light.

 

Thor stood up and walked over to Loki, beginning to run a hand through his hair. “Will he be alright, Doctor?”

 

The doctor sighed, making a “sort of” motion with his hands. 

 

Thor growled low in his throat, and the doctor grew serious. 

 

He walked across the room and logged into the computer, printing off some things for Thor and Loki, and beginning to explain.

 

“As we all know, alphas tend to be the largest babies, and the average weight of an alpha baby is 8 to 10 pounds. Beta babies tend to weigh 7 or 8 pounds, and omega infants weigh 5 or 6 pounds.”

 

He cleared his throat, turning around to face the pair. “Now, normally, a pregnancy lasts 40 weeks. But with multiples, the weeks decline dramatically. A person pregnant with twins tends to make it no further than 37 weeks, and a person pregnant with triplets tends to make it no further than 32 weeks.”

 

He shifted his gaze to Loki then. “If you were pregnant with one high level alpha, the baby would most likely be 10 pounds, but since you’re pregnant with two… they’ll be competing for space, and your uterus can only handle so much. I expect you to make it to 36 weeks, based on the size of the embryos now, and predict that the children will be born around 8, 8 and a half pounds each, which is a fairly low weight for a high level alpha infant.”

 

Thor and Loki took in all of this information, their heads beginning to hurt from the stress of it all. 

 

“Doctor?”

 

The doctor looked over at Loki. “Yes?”

 

“What is everything I need to know about carrying twins? And what will happen for the delivery? Can I give birth naturally to such large children?”

 

“I will give you a book on everything you need to know about carrying high level, alpha twins. As for the delivery?” The doctor sighed here. “I don’t say this to scare you, but… I hope you can tolerate pain well.”

 

Loki took in the  _ deepest _ breath of his life, and exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

The doctor nodded, standing up and handing Loki and Thor each a book, and a few print outs. “I’m so glad I was able to help you both, and congratulations, again.”

 

Loki waited until the doctor left the room before getting up from the exam table, and leaving the room.

 

Thor scrambled to follow him, and touched his shoulder, stopping him.

 

He knew that Loki was scared, more scared than anything, and… he understood that. He was scared too.

 

He just didn’t want Loki to think he was alone.

 

The only ones who could understand their position right now were them, and so… they could only depend on themselves to get through this experience. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Twins! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story and giving me so much love! I'd love to hear what you loved or hated or enjoyed about the story, so don't hesitate to shoot me a comment. I promise I don't bite ;p


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, chapter 6! I'm trying to crank these chapters out before school starts for me. This chapter is about 1000 words longer than my usual chapters for this story, but it's not too too long. Thanks for reading :D

“Loki…”

 

Loki refused to turn around, and remained standing still, trying to keep it together. They were still at the doctor’s office, and in the public eye, so he was trying his best to fight back his tears.

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki turned around then and widened his eyes as Thor pulled him into a breathtaking hug.

 

He began to cry silent tears then, and Thor shushed him, letting him know that everything would be okay.

 

“You don’t know that.” cried Loki, his voice beginning to break. “I-I can’t do this, Thor. I’m so scared.”

 

“I know, Loki. I know.”

 

They held each other for a few minutes before Loki was able to calm himself down, and he sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Can we go? I don’t want to think about the pregnancy right now.”

 

Thor nodded, grabbing Loki’s hand and walking him out of the clinic. Thor suspected that the receptionist had called the press, because there were a _slew_ of reporters and journalists waiting for them.

 

He saw Loki go pale, and he intertwined their fingers, keeping him close, and walking them to their car.

 

“Thor! Thor! Is your wife okay?”

 

“Loki! Loki! Can you give us a comment on the health of your child?”

 

Loki stopped in front of their car and turned towards them all, trying to smile softly. He didn't want to make Thor look bad by being rude to these people. “I am okay. Everything will be revealed during my interview in two weeks, so until then… please respect the privacy of myself and my family. Thank you.”

 

This only made them ask more questions, and he ignored them, allowing Thor to help him get in the car.

 

Once they were both strapped in, Thor pulled out of the parking space and drove away, sighing.

 

“Are you still hungry?”

 

Loki nodded. “I’m starving.”

 

Thor smiled softly and drove them to a popular breakfast diner in the city, parking in the parking lot and getting out to open the door for Loki.

 

They made their way into the diner, noticing when all the conversations stopped, and people began to pull out their phones, taking pictures of the two.

 

The waitress that came up to them tried her best to remain professional, and Loki found this amusing, smiling at her softly.

 

“Hello! Table for two?”

 

“Please.”

 

The waitress led them to a private booth in the back of the diner, and gave them their menus. “Can I start you off with some drinks?”

 

Loki looked up at her, nodding. “Yes. I’ll take a pink lemonade.”

 

“And I’ll have root beer.” answered Thor, beginning to look through the menu.

 

“Alright, I’ll have those drinks right up for you.”

 

They both nodded, and once Thor decided he wanted french toast he looked up at Loki, observing the man.

 

Loki had a concentrated look on his face, and his eyes kept shifting back and forth between two menu items.

 

Loki sensed that Thor was watching him, and sighed, looking up at him. “I can’t decide if I want six pancakes or four.”

 

“That depends; what are the sides coming with it?”

 

Loki looked back down at the menu. “Each meal comes with two eggs and four strips of bacon or four sausage links, with a small plate of hash browns.”

 

Thor nodded, refusing to comment on how much food that was. Loki _was_ pregnant with two high level alphas, so he needed all of the nutrients he could get.

 

“Get six pancakes. If you get full, you can take whatever you don’t eat back home.”

 

Loki nodded, setting down his menu. “I took a look at the book the doctor gave us, on the way here.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “What did you discover?”

 

“That I can gain anywhere from 30 to 50 pounds during this pregnancy _alone_.”

 

Thor was stunned by this. “I’m so sorry, Loki.”

 

Loki shot him a tight lipped smile. “Let’s stop… let’s stop apologizing to each other. We’re in this situation, and there’s no getting out of it. Apologizing makes it seem like we haven’t accepted it, and… since I’m showing… we have no choice but to work on acceptance.”

 

Thor nodded, growing serious. “I understand.” He reached across the table and grabbed Loki’s hand, looking into his eyes. “Thank you for going through this for us, and thank you for sacrificing so much to have these children. It means the _world_ to me, Loki.”

 

A sad smile graced Loki’s lips then, and he chuckled, nodding slowly. “The rate of pregnancy terminations among omegas are less than one percent, Thor. I… once I found out there was even a _chance_ that I was pregnant, I knew that… I knew that I couldn’t get rid of it, get rid of _them_.”

 

Thor nodded, looking at him in gentle understanding. “If… if you could quiet the omega part of yourself, would you have kept them?”

 

Loki thought about this for some time. “Yes. I… I would regret it for the rest of my life if I terminated the pregnancy. Omega or not, these children are mine, and although they weren’t planned, I… I want them.”

 

Thor nodded, and rubbed the back of Loki’s hand with his thumb. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

The waitress returned with their drinks then, and they let go of each other, thanking her, and giving her their orders. She wrote them down and smiled at them, walking away.

 

Once the waitress left Loki pulled out the book that the doctor had given him, opening to the section about being pregnant with high level twin alphas.

 

“Want me to read you some of the things in this book?”

 

Thor nodded, sipping at his root beer. “Please.”

 

Loki cleared his throat, looking down and skipping past the book’s introduction to the chapter. “Omegas pregnant with twin, high level alphas can expect their appetite to _triple_ , beginning in the 8th week of pregnancy. This is because the growing fetuses need extra nutrients to grow and develop, and your body needs extra nutrients to change and make room, accommodating the fetuses. Expect to always be hungry up until the 8th month.”

 

Thor chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. “Alright. We’ll make sure to keep the fridge and pantry stocked with everything that you like.”

 

Loki laughed softly and continued to read. “Expect better skin, and longer hair and nails throughout the pregnancy, as your hormones increase and change to facilitate the growth of the fetuses. Expect _rapid_ stomach growth, as the fetuses grow larger everyday. Because having twin, high level alphas puts a lot of strain on your body, expect to go to the doctor every 4 weeks. Expect increased fatigue as the pregnancy progresses. Please alert your alpha to your growing emotional changes, due to hormone fluctuation.”

 

Thor laughed, sipping at his drink. “That one’s already happened.”

 

Loki frowned, setting the book down. “No it hasn’t. I’m still in control of my moods and emotions, Thor.”

 

Thor stared at him for a few seconds in amusement. “Loki… no you’re not.”

 

“Yes I am! I might’ve been _irritated_ or stressed but-”

 

“Loki. You threw a tantrum and broke down because my shirt was the wrong color blue just last week.”

 

Loki scoffed, turning his head. “It was! I-It bothered me for some reason, Thor.”

 

“And you cried when I took my shower first without waking you up to let you know I was taking a shower.”

 

Loki blushed, trying to think of an instance that would disprove what Thor was saying. “That, I-I-”

 

“ _And_ to sum it all up, you cried two nights ago when I didn’t tell you goodnight because I was so tired I forgot.”

 

Loki looked down then, beginning to grumble. “... _Fine_ . I’m not in control of my emotions. _Moving_ on,” He cleared his throat and began to read again.

 

The book explained all of the changes that would happen to his body in the coming months, and he accepted it all head on, knowing that there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do about it.

 

Loki was in the middle of reading about how big the twins were going to get week by week when the waitress returned to the table. “Here’s your food.”

 

Loki snapped the book closed then, hoping that she didn’t see any of the contents. “Thank you.”

 

He slid the book next to him in the booth, and began to eat, moaning when the hot syrup was soaked into his pancake. “Norns, I can’t _wait_ to eat this. I’ve been craving this all _week_.”

 

Thor laughed softly and began to cut his french toast. “If you finish all of that, let me know, and we’ll order another meal for you to take home.”

 

Loki nodded, and began to attack his meal with a _fever_ . He was _starving_ , and had forgotten he was hungry at the doctor’s office because of shock, but now that food was in front of him, he couldn’t hold back.

 

After he ate half of his plate, he finally slowed down, wiping at his mouth with a napkin and looking at Thor in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Loki. I understand. You're carrying twins; you need to eat.”

 

Loki smiled softly and continued to eat.

 

After he and Thor finished their meals, and got another meal to go for Loki, they left the diner, heading to their city’s shopping district.

 

Loki absentmindedly grabbed Thor’s thigh, catching his attention. “Can we stop by a cafe? I want to buy something.”

 

Thor nodded, following Loki’s directions to the cafe. “What do you want to buy?”

 

“I want to buy all of their cookies and brownies for the day. We’re leaving to move in with your family next week, so… I don’t know when I’ll be able to come here again.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “Loki, I’ll take you to the cafe everyday until we leave. You don’t have to buy their whole stock.”

 

Loki turned to look at Thor. “You don’t understand, Thor. Their sweets are _divine_.”

 

Thor chuckled, pulling into the parking lot of the place. “Loki, I don’t _mind_ buying the entire stock. But I question the need of it.”

 

Loki growled low in his throat. “I want everything they have, Thor.”

 

Thor made an amused face but said nothing, getting out of the car and opening Loki’s door for him.

 

They opened the door to the cafe, and the barista at the front looked up from the counter and gasped, taking off her apron and running to hug Loki.

 

Loki ran towards her and hugged her as well, lifting her up and spinning her around.

 

He let her go then, a broad smile on his face. “Ella! How are you?”

 

Ella smiled up at him. “I’m fine, I’m fine! How are you? I-I’ve seen the news, Loki. I had no _idea_ that you were dating Thor _Odinson_ this year! A-And you’re _married_!”

 

Loki laughed, looking back at Thor. “Yeah…” He absentmindedly rubbed his small stomach, catching Ella’s attention. “I’m fine though.”

 

Ella looked up at Loki, eyes wide. “You’re showing already?! How far along are you?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “I’m 8 weeks.”

 

Ella gasped, reaching out a hand to touch him. “May I?”

 

Loki nodded, removing his hand so that she could stroke his stomach. “Go right ahead.”

 

Ella gasped again when she felt Loki’s stomach, and she looked up at him. “Is it too early to know what you’re having?”

 

Loki smiled softly, amused by how excited she was. “No, I know what I’m having. We just got back from the doctor, actually.”

 

Ella removed her hand from his stomach and smiled, walking back towards the counter. “I won’t ask you; I’m assuming you and your husband want to keep it a secret for now?”

 

Loki nodded, walking over to where all the deserts were. “If I asked you to pack up all of your brownies and sugar cookies for the day, could you do it?”

 

Ella nodded slowly. “I… I could. It would take some time though.”

 

Loki sighed, moving to sit at a high table. “I don’t mind.”

 

Ella nodded and began to pack up all of the brownies and cookies for Loki, and Thor moved to sit at the table with Loki, plain amusement on his face.

 

Loki looked over at him and laughed. “Why are you smiling at me?”

 

Thor reached out to grab Loki’s hand, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb. “Your determination to get what you want amuses me to no end.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. “Oh hush.”

 

He blushed and looked away when Thor continued to stare at him. “Why are you staring at me?”

 

Thor continued to stare, noticing that the sunlight was hitting Loki perfectly, illuminating him in its beautiful light. “Sometimes, Loki… when I stare at you… I think you are the most beautiful thing in the world.”

 

Loki widened his eyes at this, surprised that Thor felt this way. “You do?”

 

Thor nodded, and brought Loki’s hand to his mouth, kissing the back of his hand. “Please don’t forget how beautiful you are, Loki.”

 

He nodded, the omega in him tickled _pink_ that his alpha had given him such a nice compliment.

 

“... Thank you.”

 

Thor let go of Loki’s hand then to yawn and stretch. “Are you still up for shopping for new clothes?”

 

Loki nodded, patting his stomach. “I need new clothes, so I might as well. I’ll nap when I get home.”

 

Thor acknowledged what he said with a small sound, and they both looked at one of the many TV’s in the cafe, seeing that their recent doctor’s visit was the main topic of the day.

 

Loki chuckled, shaking his head. “I can’t believe they’re so invested in our lives. Have you really dealt with this your entire life?”

 

Thor nodded. “Yep. I’m used to it now though; in time you’ll get used to it too.

 

The two of them continued to watch the TV’s until Ella brought over all of Loki’s brownies and cookies. “Here you go, Loki.”

 

Thor took the bags from her hand, setting them on the table and pulling out his wallet. “How much is it?”

 

“$375.”

 

Thor laughed and handed her his debit card, grabbing the bags. “Alright.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, not realizing that it was so expensive. “Oh my…”

 

“Don’t worry, Loki. It’s alright.”

 

Loki nodded and stood up, following Thor to the front counter to pay. After it was all said and done, Loki and Thor went back to their car, and traveled downtown, to the city’s shopping district. “Are you up to walking?”

 

“Yes. I haven’t been doing much physical activity lately, so… walking around will be good.”

 

Thor parked his car in front of a row of maternity stores, and got out, opening the door for Loki. “Luckily, everything we need is on this strip.”

 

Loki made a soft sound, acknowledging Thor’s words, and got out of the car.

 

Thor was surprised when Loki took his hand and intertwined their fingers, but didn’t comment on it, choosing to squeeze his hand gently in affirmation instead.

 

The two of them walked into a high end maternity store, stopping to take a look around the store. It seemed to be organized by male and female sections, and Loki moved to the male side of the store.

 

“Hi! Is there anything I can help you with today?”

 

Loki turned his head to look at the female omega employee. “Um, yes. My husband and I are here looking for maternity wear. None of my clothes fit me anymore.”

 

The omega nodded, leading the pair over to the back of the store, where various jeans were on display. “How far along are you?”

 

“I-I’m in my first trimester.”

 

He was beginning to feel a bit nervous, and didn’t know why he hesitated when he spoke.

 

The shopkeeper whipped out a tape measure, and measured Loki’s waist. “These should work for you; you’re about 35 inches around.” Loki frowned; he had put on two inches.

 

The shopkeeper picked up a pair of pants for him, and handed them to him. “All of our maternity wear pants have elastic waistbands. It’s much more comfortable, and they’re seamless, so no one will know the waistband is elastic except for you.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, processing everything. “Okay. How much are they?”

 

The shopkeeper looked confused by his question. “They’re $675 for this particular brand.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock, and he looked back at Thor.

 

“We’ll take one of each design from this brand, in his size please.”

 

Loki widened his eyes further, looking up at him. “Thor… that is a _lot_ of money.”

 

Thor looked down at him, a gentle gaze in his eyes. “Loki… we are an affluent couple. We have more than enough money. Spending $10,000 in a day doesn’t even take away one percent of our wealth.”

 

Loki blinked a few times before nodding slowly, and letting go of the death grip he had on Thor’s arm. “... Right.”

 

The shopkeeper grabbed about 10 pairs of pants, and brought them to the counter. “Were you looking for shirts as well, today?”

 

“Yes.” answered Thor, not giving Loki the chance to object. “Please.”

 

The shopkeeper smiled and walked them over to the shirts for male omegas, handing Loki and Thor baskets to put the shirts in. “Just let me know when you’re all done, and I’ll ring you up.”

 

Loki sighed and grabbed at a random shirt, looking at the pricetag. This one wasn’t as expensive as the pants, but it was still well over 400 dollars.

 

He turned around to look at Thor, placing a hand on his chest. “This is a lot of money, Thor.”

 

Thor grabbed the hand on his chest and kissed it, trying to calm him. “Loki, it’s not. We have more than enough money to buy you what you need.”

 

“Can’t we go to a normal store? Where things aren’t as much as a rent payment?”

 

Thor made a face of disapproval. “No. I would rather you… wear clothing that will last. This is good quality clothing, Loki.”

 

“But-”

 

“Loki.” Thor sighed, resting his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “I know it’s weird, spending so much money in a day. But I can assure you, that we can afford it. Please pick out whatever you like.”

 

Loki frowned slightly, still feeling uncomfortable with spending so much money. “If you say so…”

 

He decided that he wouldn’t look at the price tags of things, and began to put shirts in his basket that he liked. Once his basket was full, he used Thor’s basket, and picked out new pajama sets and underwear.

 

Thor carried their baskets up to the front, where the shopkeeper rang everything up. Loki tried his absolute _hardest_ to not look at the prices of his items, and began to tap his foot, looking around the store, and trying to distract himself.

 

“$27,820.”

 

Loki took a sharp intake of breath, and looked at Thor hurriedly. “I-I can put stuff ba-”

 

“It’s fine, Loki. Please. It’s fine.”

 

He pulled out his card to pay, and grabbed all of their bags, letting Loki lead them out of the store and back to their car.

 

Thor noticed Loki was unusually silent when he started the car and drove off, and he sighed, moving to rest his hand on Loki’s thigh. “Loki, please don’t feel guilty. We have money, Loki.”

 

“I-I know that, Thor. It’s just… _alarming_ to spend what the average person makes in a _year_ , in a day. I’m still trying to process that this is my life now.”

 

Thor rubbed Loki’s thigh again before letting go and putting his hand back on the steering wheel. “It will take time, Loki. You won’t accept things overnight.”

 

Loki sighed and relaxed into his seat, looking out the window at the passing landscape. “Thor?”

 

Thor looked over at him quickly before shifting his eyes back to the road. “Hm?”

 

“How… how do you suppose we’ll fall in love?”

 

Thor looked over at Loki again. “What do you mean?”

 

Loki shifted in his seat then, turning towards Thor a bit. “I mean, what if we never fall in love? What if we stay as sex friends?”

 

Thor laughed to himself before answering. “Do you find me attractive?”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion. “Um… yes?”

 

“And I’m sure there are things about me that you can appreciate and respect. The love starts there. The attraction and chemistry we have for each other will blossom into love someday, Loki. Like I always say, we will learn to love each other in time.”

 

“But what if we don’t?” pressed Loki, staring at Thor earnestly. “What if we never learn?”

 

Thor frowned slightly. “Why is this causing you so much stress, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed in frustration, turning away from Thor. “I just… I always imagined that I’d marry and bond to someone who loved me. Who loved every single part of me, the good and the bad, and… I just want to be happy Thor.”

 

Thor looked over and saw Loki relax into the seat. “I feel robbed of my life, Thor. I really do. I feel robbed of my life, of my experiences, and… I’m trying to be okay with it, but I’m not.”

 

Thor understood where Loki was coming from, for he felt the same. “Loki… I’ve been thinking about this for a month now… but I would like us to begin going to counseling.”

 

Loki frowned, raising an eyebrow up at Thor. “Why? Like couples counseling? Parenting classes?”

 

“No… more like… individual counseling, and… I think couples therapy would be helpful for us too. We’re both going through a lot, and battling our inner demons, and we are in this until the end of our lives, Loki. We need help learning how to accept it, and move on, and we need help learning how to feel happy.”

 

Loki was silent for some time. “If you think that will help us, then… I’ll go.”

 

Thor sighed in relief. “Thank you. We’ll start going when we move into the mansion. We’ll try and go twice a week until we get used to it, and go from there.”

 

“Okay.”

 

The pair remained silent for the rest of the ride, and Thor pulled into Loki’s parents’ driveway, getting out of the car to open Loki’s door for him before grabbing all of their bags.

 

Loki unlocked the front door, happy to see his parents in the living room. “Hello, Mother. Hello, Father.”

 

“Hey Loki, baby.” chirped his mother, getting up to hug him. “Your father and I were just talking about you. How… how did the appointment go?”

 

Loki made a face, and took the sonograms from his wallet, handing them to his mother. “We found out what the problem was. I’m carrying twins.”

 

Loki’s parents gasped, and Loki’s father Farbauti got up, looking over his wife’s shoulder at the sonogram image. There _were_ two embryos there, and they looked back and forth between Loki and the images.

 

Loki’s mother pulled him into an embrace and hugged him tightly. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki hugged his mother back, nodding his head a few times. “They did a blood test, to find out what I’m having. Apparently, I’m carrying male, high level alphas.”

 

Loki’s mother gasped again, shocked by this news. “But alpha babies are so _big_!”

 

Loki sighed, walking over to the kitchen where Thor was, and pouring himself some water. “The doctor said that my body was built for this, and can handle it, so… we’ll see.”

 

His mother shook his head, walking over to the table that Thor placed the bags of clothes on, sifting through them. “Did you buy maternity wear?”

 

“Yes. I can’t fit into my pants, and… my shirts are starting to get tight, so… I needed a new wardrobe.”

 

Laufey gasped yet again, pulling out a pair of pants hurridley. “ _Zangrid?!_ You went to _Zangrid’s_?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes. Why are you freaking out?”

 

“Loki… Zangrid’s is high end maternity wear. Like, _high end_ maternity wear. How did you afford to get so many clothes from them? You must’ve spent a _fortune_!”

 

Loki sighed, taking another sip of his water. “We did. Over $27,000.”

 

Laufey almost fainted, and he sat down in a chair, looking over at Thor. “Son? Did you pay for this?”

 

Thor nodded, putting the last of Loki’s cookies and brownies away. “Yes, Mother. I did.” Thor had begun referring to Loki’s parents as mother and father as another way to respect them -this was a very common practice in their society- and in turn, Loki’s parents referred to him as son.

 

Laufey frowned, not understanding. “Why? That’s so much _money_!”

 

“When I say this, I do not mean it as a form of disrespect or bragging. But I’m a billionaire. I can afford to live frivolously, and now that Loki and I are married, so can he, and by extension so can you.”

 

Farbauti sighed then, shaking his head. “Son. I do not think I can ever get used to this life.”

 

Thor’s face softened, and he nodded a few times. “I understand. And I will try my best to not force it upon you. But this is your new life. It is scary; I can completely understand that.”

 

Loki’s parents sighed together, and Laufey frowned, looking up at them. “When are you guys leaving?”

 

“In five days.” answered Thor. “I’ve already had movers pack up Loki’s apartment and send everything to be transported to our new city.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, grabbing onto Thor’s upper arm. “What about my nest?! Those items are important!”

 

“I made sure to give special instructions on the handling of your nest, Loki. Those items were all handled with care, and will be put in your new nest in the mansion.”

 

Loki relaxed, loosening his hold on Thor. “Thank you.”

 

He was very thankful that Thor had been considerate enough to take care of his things for him, and it meant a lot that Thor arranged to have everything in Loki’s nest to be placed in his new nest, instead of just getting him new items.

 

The five days spent at his parents’ house sped by, and before Loki knew it, he was on Thor’s family’s private jet, heading towards his new city, and his new life.

 

He missed Freya and Freyr terribly, and was thankful that they would all be in the same city; he was sure he would see them soon.

 

Thor’s parents met them at the airport, and had the family’s drivers take them to an upscale restaurant in the city, booking a private room.

 

Loki was nervous throughout the entire meal, and he found himself feeling faint when Thor’s mother mentioned that she noticed he and Loki had taken an emergency trip to the OBGYN clinic.

 

“I trust that everything is okay? You don’t seem to have miscarried.”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look before Loki answered. “No… I was actually beginning to show, and we wondered if something was wrong with the baby, so we went to the clinic early.”

 

Frigga frowned, raising up an eyebrow at him. “Showing at 8 weeks? That’s _very_ early, Loki; are you sure you aren’t dealing with bloating?”

 

“I am certain. We’re… actually having twins. Male high level alphas to be precise, so that’s why I’m showing so early in the pregnancy.”

 

Odin perked up here, pleasantly surprised. “Male high level alphas you say?”

 

Loki nodded warily, wondering what Odin was thinking. “Yes, Father.”

 

Odin seemed pleased that Loki was showing him this much respect, and he stared at the man for a few seconds, reevaluating him. “It seems you’re more useful than I first believed, Son.”

 

Loki shared another look with Thor, not too sure how to feel about that. “... I am glad, Father.”

 

Frigga observed Loki for a moment. “Loki, how did they determine the sexes of the babies? I thought they could only test for the secondary sex at birth, and it’s too early for them to have developed genitals.”

 

“There’s an expensive test that they do, where they test the mother’s blood. It seems that the mother carries a bit of their children’s cells and DNA in their blood when they’re pregnant.”

 

Frigga hummed softly, surprised. “Do you have pictures?”

 

Loki nodded, pulling out his wallet and handing her pictures of the sonogram.

 

Her face softened when she looked at it, and she gazed at Loki for a few seconds. “I understand that this is not the life you wanted, but this is the life you have. Please don’t blame the children.”

 

Loki shook his head. “I would never blame my children for being born, Mother. I understand that this is not their fault.”

 

Frigga nodded then, pleased. She handed back the sonogram, and continued eating her meal.

 

“Your interview is next week, on Monday. I assume Thor has prepared you thoroughly for it?”

 

“Yes, Mother.”

 

Frigga frowned slightly at him. “Son.”

 

Loki looked up at her. “Yes?”

 

She exhaled, setting her fork down. “You’re in the public eye now. Your private life is gone. When you’re at home, you can be sad, and feel sorry for yourself, but in public, you _must_ sell the idea that what you and Thor have is a pure, undying, never ending love. You must show that you are over the _moon_ about your new life. And you must be kind. You can’t be looked at as a terribly negative, cynical person. That will sully our family’s good name.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, processing everything Thor’s mother said. “I understand. I will work better on my public image.”

 

Frigga nodded in turn, satisfied.

 

Odin looked over at Thor next. “Boy. You start working as company president next month.”

 

Thor froze, looking at his father and narrowing his eyes. “I thought I wasn’t taking over as company president until _after_ the children are born and of a certain age.”

 

Odin stared at his son impassively. “There’s been a change in plans.”

 

Thor set down his fork, beginning to get angry. “I need to be around Loki, father; especially when he gets further along in his pregnancy. And who will help him with the children when they are born? He certainly can’t do it all by himself.”

 

Odin raised an eyebrow at him, beginning to get annoyed that Thor was disobeying him. “Nannies exist, boy.”

 

Thor shook his head defiantly. “I’m sorry, Father, but that’s not happening. I’m not leaving my _pregnant_ wife alone, when he needs me most.”

 

Odin growled at his son then. “Boy…”

 

Frigga placed a gentle hand on her husband’s arm. “What if Thor works from now until Loki reaches his third trimester? He will be there for Loki when the man needs him most. He can begin working again when the twins are three months old.”

 

Odin frowned, not happy that his plans were being changed. “Fine; it shall be as you say, Frigga.”

 

Thor let out a sigh of relief, thankful that his mother had helped him avert a crisis.

 

The family finished their meals then, and left the restaurant, letting their personal driver drive them home.

 

Thor’s parents informed he and Loki that they would be given their own wing in the mansion. They had gotten a portion of their mansion renovated for Thor and Loki, and gave them a wing that had spiral stairs and an elevator connecting two floors. The bottom floor consisted of a large, spacious living room, dining room, play room for the children, two offices, the kitchen, and a bathroom, while upstairs contained six bedrooms and bathrooms.

 

Loki was _very_ pleased to find that he and Thor’s bedroom contained a _very_ large nest for him behind a door that was next to his huge walk in closet.

 

He began to tear up when he saw that his nest contained everything from his old apartment, and he loved the lilac color scheme that it had been painted in. His nest was like an apartment, and held everything that an omega could ever want or need during their heat.

 

Thor came to stand behind him, placing gentle hands on his shoulders and kissing the side of his face. “How do you like it?”

 

Loki turned in Thor’s arms and placed a kiss against his lips, surprising the man. “I love it. Thank you so much, Thor. This really means a lot to me.”

 

Thor smiled and leaned down, kissing Loki again, and wrapping his arms around the man. “Of course, Loki. I… I know it’s hard, to live this life, but I wanted to give you a place you could escape to, when you got too stressed or needed to be alone.”

 

Loki began to nuzzle Thor’s scent glands in his neck, and licked them a few times, scenting him. Thor remained still, allowing Loki to cover him in his scent, and claim him. It made him feel warm and nice inside, having Loki claim him like this, as he was used to being the only one who claimed Loki and scented him.

 

Thor made that deep, rumbling sound in his chest, showing that he was pleased, and Loki began to make that soft, purr-like sound in return, showing that he was proud that he made Thor happy.

 

Loki found it interesting how much their omega and alpha instincts and urges would come out when they were doing certain tasks throughout the day. It felt like a different part of him was taking over when he said or did certain things, and although it was natural at this point, to feel the duality of being _him_ and being an omega, he often found himself thinking about his urges and instincts, and the force at which they tended to control him.

 

He moved his lips up to Thor’s then and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

He felt this _flurry_ of emotion and passion and _appreciativeness_ towards Thor, and he didn’t know what to do with it all. He was so _happy_ that Thor put such detail into his nest, he felt so thankful that Thor had been doing everything he could to make Loki’s transition into his new life simple, and he felt his heart swell for the man.

 

He couldn’t say that he loved Thor yet, but… he could definitely say that they were on the right track. If Thor kept things up, and they worked through their issues, Loki was confident that they would be able to come to love each other.

 

He moaned softly when Thor snuck his tongue into his mouth, and opened it further, allowing Thor entry.

 

Their tongues rubbed against and around each other, and Thor moved his hands down to Loki’s ass, pulling him closer, and deepening their kisses.

 

He felt Loki begin to grow hard against him, and picked him up, carrying him over to their _massive_ bed and setting him down.

 

Loki stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the floor, taking in a sharp breath when Thor pulled off his pants and underwear, and licked up the length of his cock, sucking the head of it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip.

 

Loki arched up on the bed as Thor continued to pleasure him further, and he gasped, snapping his eyes shut when Thor began to lick around his length with his broad tongue and snuck a thick finger into him.

 

Thor continued to work Loki’s cock, and pumping his finger into him, and he pushed in a second finger, feeling Loki’s cock begin to twitch.

 

Loki came in spurts into Thor’s mouth, and Thor swallowed, moving to kiss and suck at different parts of Loki’s torso, well aware of all of his sensitive spots. He made his way up to Loki’s lips again and pressed his lips against his, slipping his tongue into the man’s mouth for a sensual kiss.

 

By now he had thoroughly prepped Loki, and Loki managed to roll Thor over, straddling him. “Take your clothes off.”

 

Thor stripped off his shirt, and Loki rose to his knees so that Thor could remove his pants and underwear.

 

Now that they were both undressed, Loki shifted on top of Thor and grabbed his cock, lining it up with his entrance.

 

Thor made that deep, rumbling sound in his chest when he saw Loki begin to lower himself onto his cock, and he grabbed his hips, helping the man steady himself.

 

Loki had gotten used to Thor’s shape -they had sex a few times every week- so he sank down on his cock, moaning deeply at the sensation of feeling full.

 

Loki surprised Thor further by beginning to ride him, and he slapped Thor’s hands away when the man tried to assist him, telling Thor that he wanted to do it himself.

 

Thor sat back and allowed Loki to ride him for a few minutes, and took over when he noticed Loki’s thighs beginning to shake from exertion.

 

He surged up and wrapped Loki in his arms, shifting them until Loki was on his back. He grabbed Loki’s hips and began to move into him in earnest, changing his angle a few times until he began to hit the spot that made Loki see stars.

 

Loki came again, and Thor kept his pace, watching the alluring rise and fall of Loki’s chest.

 

It turned him on in a strange way to see Loki’s small pregnancy bump, and he snapped his hips into Loki a bit faster, feeling his climax building within him.

 

He grabbed Loki a bit tighter and shoved his way in a bit further, coming inside of him.

 

He held Loki for a few minutes in their current position, catching his breath. Finally he released Loki from his hold, and the man fell back onto the bed, trying to ignore the sensation of semen pouring out of him.

 

He looked up when he saw Thor head towards their bathroom, thankful that Thor was so doting and caring.

 

He grabbed the clean cloth and towel that Thor offered him, and began to clean himself, wiping up all of the semen from himself, the sheets and the comforter.

 

He handed the towel and cloth back to Thor, and moved to climb underneath the sheets and blanket, nestling his head against a pillow.

 

Thor came back into bed and wrapped a strong arm around Loki, rumbling in his chest again when Loki scooted closer and rested his head and arm on his broad chest.

 

They remained silent for a few minutes, still trying to come down from their sexual high, and Loki sighed, using his thumb to stroke at Thor’s chest.

 

“Thank you, Thor. For everything you’ve done for me, since the day we met. I… I know our situation isn’t ideal, but you’ve been so strong, and a pillar of support for me, and I’m very thankful and appreciative of everything.” He looked up at him. “Thank you.”

 

Thor turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss against Loki’s lips. “Of course, Loki. You’re… you’re important to me. And not just because you’re the mother of my children. I… I really respect you as a person, and although our situation _isn’t_ ideal, I know we’ll come out on top.”

 

Loki’s heart melted again, and he wrapped his arms around Thor, nestling his face into the crook of Thor’s neck. “Remember when I said I was scared that I would never love you?”

 

Thor frowned slightly. “Yes…?”

 

“I… I don’t think I’m scared anymore. I believe now that in time… we’ll learn to love each other.”

 

A broad smile found itself stretching across Thor’s face, and he pulled Loki closer, absentmindedly running his thumb over the crest of his hip.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and looked up at the sound of their bedroom door opening.

 

“Hey, Thor, do you and-” Thor’s brother Hermod paused, looking over at the pair in mild horror. “Oh my Norns. D-Did you just fuck?”

 

Thor laughed softly, closing his eyes. “What do you want, Hermod?”

 

Hermod covered his eyes, beginning to back out of the room. “Nevermind, I-I’ll come back tomorrow.”

 

Loki laughed softly when the bedroom door closed, wondering what Thor’s brother wanted. “Does your brother not know how to knock?”

 

“Yep.” laughed Thor, holding Loki close.

 

They remained in each other’s arms for awhile, and Loki found himself thinking silly thoughts, like he and Thor falling in love, and having an _actual_ wedding. He thought about their boys, and what they would look like, wondering whose hair color or eye shape or nose they would get. He wondered what he and Thor would name them, and wondered about the life they would live, hoping that it would be a good one.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Loki smiled softly, moving to rest back against Thor’s chest. “A lot of things.”

 

This piqued Thor’s interest. “Like?”

 

“Different things. I’m wondering about silly things like my life in the future, and what we’ll name our kids. Nothing important.”

 

Thor was silent for sometime. “I’ve always liked the name Liam.”

 

Loki laughed gently. “I like Liam.”

 

“That’s one baby down.” chuckled Thor, moving his hand to rub at Loki’s stomach. “Now you name one.”

 

“Levi?”

 

Thor made a face at this. “No.”

 

“Aaron?”

 

“No.”

 

“Owen?”

 

Thor thought about this for a few seconds. “Owen Thorson. Liam Thorson. I can’t help but like the name Liam more.”

 

Loki hummed, thinking. “What about Leo? Liam and Leo Thorson?”

 

Thor nodded, agreeing with these names. “I like them. Liam and Leo Thorson.”

 

The omega in Loki felt giddy inside, and he began to make that soft, purr-like sound, showing that he was content.

 

Loki hadn’t been this happy since before he got pregnant, and he began to look forward to his future with Thor, beginning to believe that it wasn’t a death sentence.

 

It was strange, but Loki had a feeling that everything would be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

The week leading up to Thor and Loki’s couples interview creeped by for Loki, and he felt himself growing more and more nervous as the days went by.

 

Finally the day of the interview arrived, and Loki and Thor arrived at the big network building that was hosting the interview.

 

Loki was surprised that so many networks were fighting over the right to interview Thor and Loki, and wasn’t surprised that the biggest network in the country won the battle.

 

He tried to make himself look as presentable as possible before he left the mansion, and was surprised again when they brought a personal stylist in to change he and Thor’s outfits. Hairdressers were brought in to style their hair, and a makeup artist was even arranged to primp up Loki.

 

He was finally set free after two hours, and he walked over to Thor in their dressing room, sitting next to him. “I had no idea that they would recreate me as a person.”

 

Thor laughed, placing a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips. “It is a bit strange to have your entire physical appearance recreated, isn’t it?”

 

Loki laughed, kissing Thor again. “It is very strange.”

 

After their passionate night together a week ago, Thor and Loki had started to become more intimate with each other. They shared more kisses, they held hands, and they scented each other frequently. Thor supposed that he and Loki were now romantically interested in each other, and this made him happy. He was thankful that they had not only accepted their situation, but began to look forward to the what-ifs and the future.

 

Loki had gathered a _large_ social media following of a few million people after it was revealed that he was married to Thor, and he hadn’t posted anything since then, too bitter and upset about his situation to indulge in that part of his life.

 

He was feeling happy though, and decided that he would begin to build up his public persona. He knew it was _very_ important to Thor and his family that the public accept him as a spouse for Thor, and as the mother to the heirs of Asgard Enterprises.

 

“Want to take a quick selfie with me? I haven’t posted on my social media in some time.”

 

Thor laughed softly, and wrapped his arms around Loki, smiling up at the camera. At the last moment he moved to kiss Loki’s cheek, and Loki took the picture, uploading it and captioning it with “About to do our first interview! Wish us luck!”

 

He snorted when he saw that it began to rack up likes and shares _immediately_ , and he turned off his phone, relaxing against Thor’s side. “I hope the interview is okay. I’m still really nervous.”

 

Thor rubbed at the crest of Loki’s hip, hoping to calm him. “You’ll do fine, Loki. I’ll be right there the whole time, and I’ll take over if the questions get too invasive.”

 

A worker for the network opened their dressing room door and beckoned for them to stand, interrupting their conversation. “We’re on in five, guys. We need you on the set.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, standing up and following him to the room where the interview would be held.

 

They sat down in their respective chairs, thanking the assistants who gave them water bottles.

 

Loki was surprised yet _again_ that the people interviewing them would be no other than Don and Katie Mindae. They were two of the most _popular_ TV personalities and anchors in the country, and always interviewed high profile clients.

 

“Hi! It’s so good to see you again, Thor!” announced Katie, walking over to Thor to hug him. Thor smiled and hugged her back. “It’s great to see you and your husband again too, Katie.”

 

Don shook Thor’s hand, smiling at him. “Last time we saw you, you were 19, and choosing what college you wanted to attend. Now you’re a grown man.”

 

Thor laughed, shaking his hand back. “Yep.”

 

Katie and Don turned to Loki then, smiling at him. “And you, mister! How are you?”

 

Loki blushed, smiling nervously. “A bit nervous… but I’ll be fine. It’s an honor to meet you both; I grew up watching your interviews on TV.”

 

Katie let out an animated laugh, waving her hand flippantly. “It’ll be fun; don’t be nervous. We won’t pry too deep into your lives!”

 

They all laughed, and sat back down, looking at the countdown clock. They had about two minutes until the interview aired _live_ in millions and _millions_ of homes across the country, and Loki took in a deep breath, opening his water bottle and taking a few sips.

 

Don and Katie looked over their interview notes, and when the countdown began from ten, looked up and into the camera, smiling.

 

“3! 2! 1! And we’re live!”

 

“Hi world! Thanks for tuning in for this once in a lifetime interview! Today we have the couple of the _year_ with us; say hello to Thor and his wife Loki!”

 

The camera panned to Thor and Loki, and they both waved, an awkward smile on Loki’s face.

 

The camera zoomed out, getting all four of them in the shot.

 

“Now Loki, how are you feeling today? We understand it’s a bit scary, going from no one knowing who you are, to being the talk of the country. How are you holding up?” asked Katie.

 

Loki smiled, absentmindedly tucking a section of his hair behind his ear and nodding. “I’m actually pretty nervous, but excited. I’m glad to finally be married to Thor though; it’s nice to not have to sneak around.”

 

Don laughed, looking at Thor. “Now it’s my understanding that you both did a lot of sneaking around for a year. Walk us through your whirlwind romance, Thor.”

 

Thor laughed, and smiled, beginning to tell the tale that he and Loki had agreed upon. “I was in line one day in the food court, and I saw the most _beautiful_ omega I had _ever_ laid my eyes on. When everyone else was looking at me and taking pictures like usual, he happened to make eye contact with me, and looked away after a few seconds.”

 

“So did you not know who he was, Loki?” asked Don, turning to him.

 

Loki blushed, shaking his head. “No, that wasn’t it. I… have an issue with alphas who believe that everyone should worship the ground that they walk on, solely for being alphas. And I wrongly assumed that because Thor was wealthy and well known, he would be like this.”

 

“So you make eye contact, and Loki turns away. What happens next?” asked Katie, intrigued by their story.

 

“Well, I turn back around, and a few seconds later, feel a tap on my shoulder. So I turn around, and lo and behold, it’s Thor.”

 

Thor laughed, taking over from here. “I offered to by his food for him, and he blinked a few times before saying okay.”

 

“I only wanted free food -what omega doesn’t- so I said yes.” laughed Loki, beginning to become more comfortable.

 

“I buy his meal, and ask if I can sit with him for lunch, and he told me no.”

 

Don and Katie both widened their eyes in shock and began to laugh. “He told you _no?”_

 

“He told me no.” chuckled Thor, pretending that he was recalling that memory with amusement. “So I asked him why, and he sighed, telling me that I was free to talk to him, but it didn’t mean he would listen.”

 

Don and Katie laughed again, shaking their heads in disbelief. “Loki, how did a feisty omega like you steal Thor’s heart? What changed?”

 

Loki smiled, pretending to recall the memory. “He wanted to know about me. He didn’t talk about himself, and that pulled me in. So when he asked if we could be friends, I agreed.”

 

Katie looked at Thor next. “So what happened next, Thor? How did you convince Loki to date you?”

 

“It happened naturally. We were hanging out at his place, watching TV, and I began to flirt with him -like always- expecting him to brush it away. But he didn’t. Instead, he flirted back, so I dared him that he wouldn’t kiss me, and he laughed, and kissed me. Everything started from that moment.”

 

Katie nodded, looking at Thor intensely. “So let me ask you this, Thor. If you and Loki were so in love, why have an open relationship? It seems counterproductive, in my opinion.”

 

“Ah, that. It’s quite common among people in our age group to have open relationships. Neither of us were opposed to the idea in the very beginning of our relationship, but near the middle, we both decided to become monogamous.”

 

Don frowned, leaning forward. “So if you decided to become monogamous in the middle of your relationship, how did Loki get “tricked”?”

 

Thor sighed, beginning to explain. “An old heat partner of Loki’s grew jealous when Loki cut him off sexually, and his anger and jealousy had been building up for months. I guess he finally reached a breaking point, and when Loki asked him to get his birth control for him, he saw a glimmer of hope.”

 

Now it was Katie’s turn to frown. “So, Loki, if you knew your old heat partner is jealous, why ask him to get your birth control? That seems like a very private and intimate thing to me.”

 

“He and I met freshman year, so we were very close before I met Thor. I… noticed his jealousy, but didn’t want to end our friendship, because I saw the good in him. I believed he got over it, and on the day I asked him to get my birth control, it was because he was already at the pharmacy, and it didn’t make sense to go out and get it if someone I trusted was already there.”

 

Don and Katie nodded, looking down at their notes briefly. “So your friend thinks somehow that after months of not sleeping with you, that you’ll suddenly sleep with him?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No. Thor originally was requested to fly out to his father’s company during my most recent heat, and I would’ve had to deal with my heat alone, so Thor agreed to let that friend help me through it.”

 

The pair nodded again, and Don cleared his throat. “So what happened next?”

 

“At the last moment, Thor’s plans got rescheduled, and he was able to be the one to help me through my heat instead. My friend didn’t tell either of us that he had given me placebo pills, so a few days after my heat, the secret came out that he had done this.”

 

Katie sighed, shooting Loki a look of sympathy. “So bring us back to the day you discovered you were pregnant, Loki. What was that like?”

 

“Um… the day I discovered I was pregnant, I cried for about 12 hours.”

 

Katie and Don widened their eyes in shock, leaning forward in their chairs. “ _12_ hours?!”

 

Loki laughed softly, and nodded his head. “I did. I felt I was too young to be a mother, and I was scared that Thor would leave me.” He looked over at Thor and shot him a genuine smile, reaching over to intertwine their fingers together. “But I called him and told him anyway, and explained the situation to him, and he rushed over, and calmed me down. He… was by my side ever since that day, and hasn’t left me. And for that, I’m thankful.”

 

Don nodded his head, looking back at Thor. “So Thor, tell me this. How did it feel, alpha to alpha, to know that someone else was planning on impregnating your omega?”

 

Thor laughed, shaking his head. “It didn’t feel too good, Don, I can tell you that. But I knew that what was done was done, and I knew that I had to be there for the love of my life, and I knew that we were in this together.”

 

“So, let me ask you both the question that is on everyone’s minds. Loki, is the baby okay? You were spotted at a clinic about a week ago, and the world is concerned.”

 

Loki looked down and smiled softly, before nodding his head. “We’re fine. The baby’s okay.”

 

Katie leaned forward, not satisfied with that answer. “Now Loki, some people speculate that you actually _terminated_ your pregnancy. Are you still pregnant?”

 

Loki frowned at the question, and let go of Thor’s hand, standing up. Without speaking, he smoothed out his shirt over his stomach, showing his small bump to the camera. “Well, this bump certainly says so.”

 

Katie and Don gasped, looking at Loki’s stomach. “You’re showing?!”

 

Loki nodded, sitting back down and holding Thor’s hand again. “Yes; Thor and I actually found out that we’re pregnant with twins at the clinic. We’re having male, high level alphas.”

 

Don and Katie gasped again, looking at the camera in shock.

 

Katie was the first to speak, and she looked at Loki, shaking her head and laughing in disbelief. “Did I hear you right, Loki? Not only are you having _twins_ , you’re have twins that are both males, _and_ high level alphas?”

 

Loki laughed and nodded a few times, placing a gentle hand on his stomach. “Yes. It was quite shocking when Thor and I discovered this, but… we’re happy. We’re excited to start our family.”

 

“So Loki,” began Don, smiling matter of factly at him. “You’re an omega; be honest with me. Have you already picked out names for the boys?”

 

Loki’s smile faltered, and he kept up his calm facade. “Well, we chose names because we were _both_ excited, and _not_ because I was an omega. But yes, we have names for the boys. Whoever is born first will be named Liam and the second born will be named Leo.”

 

Don laughed, pleasantly surprised by Loki’s quick retort. “You’ve definitely got a feisty one here, Thor. Good luck.”

 

Everyone laughed, and Don looked at the pair, genuine sincerity in his eyes. “Seriously, good luck to you both. My wife and I wish you the best, and along with the country, hope for a safe and easy pregnancy for Loki.”

 

Katie smiled next, wrapping up the interview. “Thank you for letting us get just a _snippet_ into your lives, Thor and Loki, and congratulations on your marriage and your pregnancy.” She turned back towards the camera then. “This has been Don and Katie Mindae, and we thank you for tuning in. Goodnight!”

 

Thor and Loki waited until the cameras turned off before finally relaxing.

 

This interview had been taxing, but they’d made it through.

 

Now they just hoped that everything would work out this easy in their day to day life.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and post the new chapter in another three or four days, but no promises. Thanks so much for your love and support guys!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Classes are always so easy the first two weeks, and don't give out a lot of work, so I found some time for this chapter. Think of this chapter as... the calm before the storm >:D lol. It's a cute little fluff chapter, and Thor and Loki spend some time working on the relationship and getting closer. But yes, this chapter is the calm before the storm.

“That’s a wrap!”

 

Thor and Loki both sighed in relief and stood, hugging each other. They let go of each other after a few seconds, and Thor moved to cradle Loki’s face, searching his eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes when Thor kissed him. “I’m fine. I didn’t expect them to throw those types of questions at us, but… I think I did pretty good.”

 

Thor smiled at him gently. “You did  _ very _ good, Loki. I’m proud of you.”

 

Loki smiled softly in turn. “Thank you.”

 

They kissed once more, and left the room, heading towards the elevator. They laughed and joked about random things that only they would only understand, and exited the elevator, stunned by the amount of paparazzi and people outside the building. 

 

Loki took in a deep breath and put on a brave face, knowing he had to be strong. 

 

Together, he and Thor exited the doors, trying to get through the crowd of people. Thankfully, they gave the pair a few feet of space, not wanting to face the wrath of Thor for possibly causing Loki to faint again. The two of them ignored all of the questions being thrown at them, and made it their car, getting in. 

 

Their driver began to drive them home, and Loki sighed in relief, resting back in his seat. “Thank the  _ Norns _ that’s over with.”

 

Thor laughed, closing his eyes and resting back in his seat as well. “I know. I still can’t believe they thought you terminated the pregnancy. That was a nasty thing for them to say to an omega.”

 

“I know!” exclaimed Loki, turning to Thor and waving his hands animatedly. “That’s terrible, spreading that horrible rumor!”

 

Thor laughed, cracking open an eye to stare at Loki. “I was worried for a moment there when you stood up. I didn’t know if that was your breaking point.”

 

Loki snorted softly, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I… I was just so  _ angry _ that they all were saying something so terrible, and… I guess I wanted to shut all of the rumors down.”

 

Thor reached over and squeezed Loki’s thigh. “Well you certainly did that. I’m sure that the world has fallen in love with your no nonsense, feisty personality.”

 

Loki laughed again. “I can only hope so. I promised your mother that I would try my best, and I did, so I hope she isn’t too upset with me.”

 

“It’ll be fine. I’m proud of you, and that’s all that matters.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home, and thanked the driver, getting out and heading inside the mansion.

 

Loki yawned and rubbed at his eyes when they walked inside, and followed Thor to their personal wing of the mansion. He was hoping to eat something and take a nap, as he was beginning to get tired.

 

“Hey! What are you guys doing in here?”

 

Loki stepped inside he and Thor’s wing, surprised but happy to see Freyr and Freya. He found a broad smile stretching across his face, and walked over to the pair, pulling them into a tight hug and laughing. “What are you guys doing here?”

 

They hugged him back, broad smiles on their faces as well. “We haven’t seen each other in some time. Freyr and I figured that we’d all get together and hang out, for old times sake.”

 

Thor snorted, shaking his head. “You make it seem like we haven’t hung out in years, Freya. It’s been a month at the most.”

 

Loki released the pair, and walked over to their large kitchen. “Are you guys thirsty?”

 

“Some sparkling lemon-lime water would be great, Loki.” answered Freyr, a gentle smile on his face.

 

Loki nodded and opened the cupboard, getting four glasses and pouring sparkling water for them.

 

Thor sat down across from Freya and her brother, and smiled, glad to see his friends. “I’m really happy to see you guys. Really, this is a nice surprise.”

 

Freya laughed softly. “I know it’s been some time, Thor. Besides, there’s some things we want to talk to you both about, if that’s okay.”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “That… shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Loki walked back over with the four glasses, handing Freyr and Freya their cups. He placed he and Thor’s cups down on the glass table in front of them, and sat down next to Thor, subconsciously sitting close enough so that Thor could wrap his arm around him. 

 

Freya and her brother shared a look. “... First things first. Are… are you both  _ dating _ now?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a glance. “We’re married, Freya. What do you mean?”

 

Freya raised an eyebrow at Thor. “Oh don’t be elusive and coy now, Odinson. Answer the question.”

 

Thor looked at Loki again, and left it up to him to reveal what he was comfortable with. 

 

“We… we are trying.” answered Loki, after some time. “Neither of us wants to be in a miserable, loveless marriage, and… we get along fine. We have great sex, we care about each other, and… we’re having kids. So… I guess you could say we’re trying.”

 

Freya made a face at Loki, shaking her head. “Okay, TMI. I love you guys, but I do  _ not _ need to hear about your sex life.” She shook her head again, trying to get the image of her friends having sex out of her head.

 

Loki laughed softly, drinking his sparkling water. “You  _ did _ ask Freya; I merely answered.”

 

Freya smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

If she were to be honest with herself, she was over the  _ moon _ that Loki was so happy again. He had been so depressed after finding out about the pregnancy, and had become a shadow of himself.

 

She had been so worried for him, and although she knew that the omega in him would stop him from harming himself in anyway, she was still worried about his mental health. 

 

Two and a half months ago, Loki was living a normal life, and was happy. And then the pregnancy happened, and… he had lost himself. 

 

She was just thankful that he was beginning to get better, and could only hope that they were both going to counseling. 

 

“Now for the next order of business; stand up, Loki.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, wondering what she was planning. “What are you thinking, love?”

 

She stood up and walked over to him, gesturing for him to rise. “I want to touch your stomach; I saw on the interview that you were showing.”

 

Loki laughed softly and stood up, smoothing out his shirt for her so she could see his small bump better. “It’s really small, Freya. You can barely tell.”

 

She placed a hand on his stomach, beginning to stroke it. “I don’t care; I still want to feel it.”

 

She removed her hand from his stomach and moved her hand up to his face, bringing it down so she could kiss his forehead. “I’m really proud of you, hun. I really am.”

 

Loki smiled softly again and hugged her, breathing in her calming scent. “Thank you, Freya.”

 

He released her and sat back down, nestling into Thor’s side. “What did you guys think of the interview?”

 

“We thought it was terribly rude of Katie to ask if you terminated your pregnancy.” answered Freyr, crossing his arms. “That’s something you never ask an omega; especially not on live TV.”

 

Freya nodded in agreement. “You handled it  _ beautifully _ , Loki. You handled it better than a lot of people would’ve.”

 

“I wasn’t too happy with Don’s constant insinuations that my decisions during the pregnancy were made because I was an omega, either.” added Loki, sipping at his drink. “I understood that they were doing their jobs, but… I felt like they asked some very inappropriate questions.”

 

The group nodded in agreement before Freyr turned to look at Thor, a small frown on his face. “Thor. Is it true that you will start working tomorrow?”

 

Thor sighed, setting down his drink. “Yes. My father won’t take no for an answer.”

 

Freya made a face at this. “What will you do when Loki gets further along in his pregnancy? Does your father not care about this at all?”

 

Thor’s frown grew, and it was evident that he was very unhappy about this. “My mother convinced my father to allow me to take off from work when Loki enters his third trimester, and I’m allowed to help him for three months after the babies are born, but after that…” He sighed here. “I’m not very happy about this, but Loki’s parents have agreed to move in a few weeks before the children get here, and are planning on staying, so I’m glad that Loki won’t be alone.”

 

The twins nodded their heads, unhappy about this too. “We start when you do, Thor. Your father seems eager to get us into the company.”

 

Thor shook his head and sighed again. “I wish I understood the man and his reasoning.”

 

Loki felt his stomach growl then, and he blushed, looking up at Freya and Freyr. “Have you both eaten dinner yet?”

 

“No,” answered Freya. “We can head out if you both are tired, though; we don’t want to impose.”

 

Loki made a face at her, causing her to laugh. “Okay, we’ll stay for dinner.”

 

“Good; I was thinking about making some ravioli. Does that sound okay everyone?”

 

“Loki, you don’t have to cook dinner; I’ll just call the chef.”

 

Loki turned towards to Thor. “I want to cook though.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “Loki-”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him in turn. “I’m  _ cooking _ , Thor.”

 

They stared off for a few seconds before Thor gave in, watching Loki stand up and head to their kitchen to prepare dinner.

 

It took about an hour to prepare everything, and after he was done setting the table and their plates and drinks, Loki called them over to sit. 

 

They walked over, and Thor placed a quick kiss on Loki’s cheek, causing the man to blush. “Thank you for making dinner, Loki.”

 

He nodded, sitting down at the table. “I hope you guys like everything.”

 

Freya picked up her fork and began to eat, moaning and closing her eyes. “ _ Norns _ , Loki; this is  _ amazing _ .” She began to attack her meal with a fever, and Loki smiled, thankful that she liked it.

 

“This is very nice, Loki. Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Freyr.”

 

He could feel himself salivating just from looking at the meal, and he picked up his fork, beginning to eat his creation. He had to say, he was pleasantly surprised by the meal, and mentally patted himself on the back. 

 

It was nice to have a chef available to cook all of their meals, but Loki knew that he would be  _ miserable _ if he was never allowed to cook another meal in his life. He enjoyed cooking, and now that he was having most of his independence stripped away from him, cooking was a small way to make him feel like he still had control over his life.

 

He’d be damned if that got taken away from him too.

 

They all laughed and joked about random things while they ate dinner, and afterwards made their way back to the living room while Loki cleaned up.

 

Thor tried to convince him to let the maid clean up the dishes, and Loki  _ vehemently _ refused, pushing him towards the living room. Loki was determined to do things for himself for as  _ long _ as he could.

 

After cleaning up Loki pulled out some sweet potatoes, marshmallows, and a few other things, beginning to make dessert.

 

Thor and Freyr shared a look, and Thor leaned his head back, calling out to Loki. “... Loki? Are you making something?”

 

Loki hummed, continuing to cook. “Yep. I’m making dessert.”

 

“Loki. The chef can-”

 

“Thor I swear to the Norns, if you tell me that the chef can do something for me  _ one more time _ , you will have a  _ very _ unhappy omega on your hands.”

 

Thor snapped his mouth closed and faced forward, leaving his wife alone. He didn’t want to be caught in Loki’s crossfire. 

 

Freya and Freyr began to laugh, finding Thor’s current situation  _ hilarious.  _ “What’d you do to piss him off, Thor?”

 

Thor blushed, averting his gaze. “I… think I’m beginning to overstep my boundaries again.”

 

Freyr wiped at his eyes, trying to hold back another bout of laughter. “Have you both talked about boundaries yet? Loki is very…  _ independent _ , Thor. You have to remember that.”

 

“I know, I know.” sighed Thor, running a hand through his hair. “He’s… he’s just  _ really  _ particular about certain things, and… I’m still learning what those things are.”

 

Freyr raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Thor. That’s what it means to be in a relationship; more so now that you’re married.”

 

Thor sighed and looked away. “I know.”

 

“Don’t feel too bad, Thor. I’m sure you and Loki will be fine. You’re both good people.” assured Freya. 

 

Thor smiled at her. “Thank you, Freya.”

 

Loki put whatever he was making into the oven and set the timer, walking back over to the couch and plopping into Thor’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Thor and nestled his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

 

Thor shot Freyr another look of confusion, and the alpha shrugged his shoulders, not understanding Loki’s behavior either.

 

Thor guessed that pregnant omegas were more temperamental than he thought.

 

He warily wrapped his arms around Loki and relaxed into the couch, wondering if he should ask Loki if he was okay. He finally decided that he wanted to know, and ignored Freyr, who was fiercely shaking his head at him. “Loki… are you okay?”

 

Loki sat up and looked at Thor, raising an eyebrow. “...Yes. Why?”

 

“Because you’re being a little… temperamental, hun.” answered Freya, trying to save Thor. She didn’t want him to put his foot in his mouth.

 

Loki frowned at her. “No I’m not.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, challenging this. “Loki. You damn near tore Thor’s head off for trying to help you.”

 

Loki looked away, beginning to protest. He stopped himself though, and sighed, looking over at Thor. “I’m sorry.”

 

Thor smiled softly and brought his hand up to caress Loki’s face, kissing him. “It’s okay.”

 

Loki rested his head against Thor’s chest then, yawning. “What are your roles in the company, Freya and Freyr? I’ve always wondered this.”

 

“Well, I will be working in the marketing division, and Freyr will be working under Thor.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes. He wished that he could live out his dreams too, and do what he wanted, but… he kept that to himself. They were all having so much fun tonight, and he didn’t want to sully the mood.

 

“Freyr?”

 

Freyr looked over at Loki. “Hm?”

 

“Can you grab the remote and turn on the TV? Let’s watch something until the dessert is ready.”

 

Freyr nodded, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, beginning to flip through the channels. 

 

He stopped on a conservative news channel that was debating about Thor and Loki’s most recent interview, and turned to look at Loki. “Want to hear what they have to say about you?”

 

Loki chuckled, keeping his eyes closed. “Sure.”

 

Freyr turned the volume up, and sat back, watching with an amused face.

 

“I don’t know Mary, if you ask me, the omega is  _ not _ setting a good example for our children. I mean, how can the  _ wife _ of Thor  _ Odinson _ be so promiscuous, that he was willing to let a friend help him through his heat. I don’t know, should we really be supporting a man like this?”

 

The person known as Mary shook her head, disagreeing with him. “I disagree, Tom. Loki is an  _ icon _ . What mother do you know that can keep their calm on  _ national _ television as they are so blatantly disrespected?”

 

They watched the two of them bicker about Loki for a few minutes before laughing, and Freyr changed the channel, changing to another channel that was playing Loki and Thor’s interview from earlier. 

 

Loki snapped his eyes open, looking at himself. “Wow. They really made me look attractive.”

 

Thor laughed, kissing Loki’s cheek. “That’s because you are attractive, Loki.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I meant more so than usual.”

 

“Hm… they definitely made you look  _ stunning _ , Loki. Who was your makeup artist?” asked Freya.

 

Loki yawned again, trying to remember. “I think someone named Ian… Ian Greene.”

 

Freya looked him up on her phone, nodding. “Yep, that’s him. I’ll have to see if he can do my makeup for the upcoming charity event Aesir Enterprises is throwing.”

 

“Charity event?” He looked up at Thor. “You didn’t tell me about that.”

 

“I forgot.”

 

Loki shook his head, not surprised. Their lives have been pretty stressful lately, so he understood. “When’s the event, Freya?”

 

Freya hummed, pulling up the calendar on her phone. “It is a month from now, on a Saturday at 7pm.”

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes and resting against Thor. “I’ll have to go out and buy new clothes before then; I’ll be right under four months.”

 

Thor sighed, shaking his head. “Norns, has it really been that long? It seems like just yesterday we found out you were pregnant.”

 

Loki hummed in agreement. It was hard to believe that time was passing by so quickly. Pretty soon, their children would be here.

 

He tried to not think about labor and delivery, and groaned when the oven beeped, signalling that it was time to take the dessert out.

 

He begrudgingly separated himself from the warmth of Thor’s side and stood up, heading to the kitchen and taking out the dessert.

 

Moans came from the living room once the scent of the dessert wafted into the living room, and Loki smiled, pleased that everyone liked it.

 

“Loki; what is that  _ heavenly _ smell? What did you make?”

 

Loki set down the tray on the counter, removing his oven mitts. “I made sweet potato souffle topped with marshmallows.”

 

Thor, Freyr, and Freya stood up immediately and made their way into the kitchen, inhaling the scent again. “ _ Norns _ , Loki. I had no idea you were so good at cooking.”

 

Loki smiled softly. “It’s just a hobby.”

 

He moved to get plates for the four of them, and cut out some of the souffle, handing every person a plate. “Would you like some milk?”

 

Freyr nodded, taking a bite and moaning around in. “Please.”

 

Loki laughed to himself and got four more glasses, pouring milk into each of them.

 

The group  _ devoured _ Loki’s souffle, and ended up scraping the pan clean, which made Loki happy.

 

He was glad that he was able to make his friends feel good, and enjoyed his time with them. It was almost like how it used to be back when they were college, and… he was happy. It was nice, taking a moment to just breathe and enjoy the people in his life that cared about him.

 

Freya yawned then, looking at the time. It was getting pretty late, and they all -excluding Loki- had work in the morning.

 

“I think we’re going to head out, Loki. We have work tomorrow.”

 

Loki nodded and hugged her, kissing her cheek. “Thank you for coming over, love. I’ll see you soon?”

 

Freya smiled at him gently. “I’m always a phone call away, Loki.”

 

He hugged her again before letting her go, and hugged Freyr, wishing them both a good day at work tomorrow.

 

Thor and Loki walked them to their door and waved goodbye, watching them leave. Loki yawned again and gathered their dishes, putting them in the dishwasher. “I’ll meet you upstairs, Thor. Go ahead and get ready for bed; you have work tomorrow.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek and began to help him load the dishes in the dishwasher. “We’ll go up together. It’s quicker with two people.”

 

Loki smiled to himself and nodded, letting Thor help him. They finished putting up the dishes quickly and Loki sighed, pressing the start button. “Sometimes I wish I could fly. Then I wouldn’t have to walk anywhere.”

 

Thor laughed, and bent down, scooping up Loki in his arms and carrying him bridal style. “If you want me to carry you, all you have to do is ask, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled, letting Thor carry him up the stairs and into their bedroom. “Aren’t I heavy?”

 

Thor sat Loki down on the bed, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Not yet.”

 

Loki eyes widened in disbelief, and he laughed, throwing a pillow at Thor. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

 

Thor smiled softly and kissed Loki gently. “I’m joking, Loki.” 

 

Loki smiled against his lips. “I know. No alpha is truly stupid enough to call their pregnant omega fat.”

 

Thor began to nuzzle at Loki’s neck, scenting him. “However big you get, your weight won’t bother me. I’ll still carry you.”

 

Loki laughed to himself, touched that Thor was being so sweet to him. It was…  _ nice _ , being treated with such love and affection, and Loki found himself making that soft purr-like sound. He pulled Thor down on top of him and craned his neck up, kissing the man deeply.

 

He was feeling tired, but he felt bad about snapping at Thor earlier, and was touched that the man was still so sweet and passionate and understanding with him. For some reason, being doted on made the omega in Loki  _ crave _ sex, and he was amused to find that Thor hadn’t turned him down for sex  _ once _ since they got married.

 

Thor touched Loki and held him so gently sometimes, and it made Loki’s heart swell, being treated like this by him. Thor would always make sure that he tended to Loki’s needs and desires in bed first, and there was never a time he shared with Thor where Loki hadn’t come at  _ least _ twice.

 

Their postcoital bliss tonight found them relaxing on their sides, facing each other. The curtain that usually covered their glass door leading to their terrace was pulled back, and this allowed them both to be illuminated in the moon’s light.

 

“I’m sorry, Thor.”

 

Thor opened his eyes, staring at Loki. “What for?”

 

Loki sighed then. “For… for snapping at you earlier.”

 

Thor was silent for a moment. “... You’re pregnant, Loki. It’s to be expected.” He reached out and pinched Loki’s hip playfully. “I’m a strong alpha. I can take it.”

 

Loki shook his head, still serious. “That’s not an excuse; I… I am getting better at handling it, Thor, but… I spend a lot of my time angry with you for being so protective over me. It’s really hard for me to go from being independent and doing anything I want, to having someone following me constantly, and watching my every move.”

 

Thor was silent again. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to infringe on your freedom and personal space. I just…” He sighed then, stretching out in the bed and rolling onto his stomach. “We have to find common ground, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing with him. “When do you want to start going to counseling?”

 

“I’ll be busy for the next two weeks, so… sometime after that.” He reached out a hand towards Loki and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Please don’t hesitate to go though. We both need it.”

 

Loki nodded again. “Are you okay with me going by myself?”

 

Thor didn’t answer him for sometime.

 

“Thor?”

 

“... I’m fine with you going by yourself.”

 

Loki was pleasantly surprised by this. “Are you sure?”

 

“No.”

 

Loki laughed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Thor sighed, feeling like he was making a mistake. He knew he had to start giving Loki his space though. “... Night, Loki.”

 

“Goodnight, Thor.”

 

* * *

 

“Master Loki.”

 

Loki groaned, cracking open an eye. The family’s butler was in front of him, trying to wake him up. “Mrs. Frigga requires your presence.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, confused. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was 5:45. “It’s so  _ early _ . Why does she want me?”

 

The butler cleared his throat. “I do not know, sir. Shall I fetch you your robe?”

 

Loki nodded tiredly, still trying to wake up and process what was happening. Thor was in the shower getting ready for work, so Loki sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes. He took the robe that the butler handed him, and slipped it on, standing up and tying it. He then followed the butler out of the room and down the stairs, exiting he and Thor’s wing of the mansion. Frigga could be found in her tea room, and she motioned for Loki to sit, handing him a small cup and a saucer of tea.

 

“Good Morning, Loki. I trust that you slept well? We have a long day ahead of us.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and fought to keep a frown off of his face. “It’s 5:45, Mother.”

 

Frigga raised a sharp eyebrow at him. “When you’re a wife in a family like ours, your day starts when your husband’s does, Son.” She frowned slightly at him. “We don’t sit around at home all day, watching the dust gather; we have things to do.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, forgetting that he needed to remain respectful. “At 5:45 in the morning?”

 

Frigga didn’t seem bothered by the comment, and exhaled deeply. “We have  _ a lot _ of work to do on you, Loki.”

 

This comment angered Loki greatly, and he tried his best to keep his cool. “Does the work need to be done at 5:45 in the morning?”

 

“Is your husband awake?”

 

Loki frowned, losing him composure. “Yes.”

 

“Then we have things to do. Come, get ready for the day. It’s Thor’s first day at work, so you must drop him off.”

 

Loki perked up here. “I get to drive him?”

 

“Don’t be silly; the driver will drive you both. You must be seen walking him into his building, walking him to his office, and walking out of the building, for appearance's sake.”

 

Loki’s mood went south, and he made a sour face, trying his best to hold his tongue.

 

“After dropping Thor off, we must meet for brunch with the elite omegas of society, and introduce you. After this, we will return home, where you will begin your upper class etiquette and cultural training.” 

 

Loki groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “And this is  _ every _ day?”

 

“No, my son. This is just for  _ today _ . Each day will consist of something new; your etiquette training will continue four days a week though, until I’m satisfied that you won’t  _ embarrass _ the family in public anymore.”

 

Loki growled low in his throat. “What have I done that’s been embarrassing to the family? I’ve been  _ good _ since I’ve got here.”

 

“You got pregnant by my son and ruined his life.” judged Frigga, looking Loki up and down in contempt before walking past him. “Come, Son. Let’s pick out what you’re wearing today.”

 

Loki sighed and looked down at his tea cup, noticing that he didn’t drink any of it, and lifted it to his lips, draining it quickly. He knew it would be rude if he didn’t drink it all. 

 

He got up and followed Frigga back to he and Thor’s wing of the mansion, and walked upstairs, to their room. 

 

Thor looked over at them, buttoning his shirt. “Morning Mother. Loki.”

 

Frigga smiled softly, walking over to Thor and kissing his cheek. “Good Morning, my son.”

 

Thor finished buttoning his shirt and walked over to Loki, kissing his cheek. “I can see that you’ve stolen my wife before I could even greet him for the day.”

 

Loki crossed his arms, visibly upset with Thor’s mother. “I’m being forced to go to finishing school.  _ Yay _ .” His voice was  _ drenched _ in sarcasm, and Frigga shot him a disapproving look.

 

Loki watched her walk into his massive closet and search through his clothes, sighing and wrapping his arms around Thor. “It’s  _ literally _ six in the morning. Can this not wait until the afternoon?”

 

Thor laughed softly, hugging Loki back. “I’m afraid not. This is a part of your new life, Loki.”

 

Loki grumbled and let go of Thor, covering his mouth as he yawned. “I’m going to go shower. Please tell your mother this if she asks where I am.”

 

Thor nodded, walking over to his bed and grabbing his belt and putting it on.

 

He then grabbed his work jacket and put it on, making sure that he looked presentable for the day.

 

“You look  _ exquisite _ , my son.”

 

Thor turned around, seeing that his mother was smiling at him. “You look every part of a company president.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

Frigga lied Loki’s clothes on the bed then, sighing. “I have a  _ lot _ of work to do on your wife, Thor, in order to make him a functional member of high society.”

 

“Just don’t work him too hard, mother. He has a temper, and him being pregnant just amplifies that. He’ll quit and leave everything if you push him too hard.”

 

Frigga frowned slightly. “That is most unfortunate.”

 

“Ah, he’s in the shower by the way. I’ll be in the kitchen eating breakfast if you need me.”

 

Frigga nodded, watching her son leave before she sat down on their bed and crossed her arms, waiting for Loki to get out of the shower.

 

He finished ten minutes later and came into the bedroom, drying off. He also found himself wondering why omegas felt comfortable enough around each other to be okay with being naked around each other.

 

“Is that what I’m wearing?”

 

Frigga nodded, standing up. “You’re growing.”

 

Loki looked down at his stomach, noticing it’s growth. Its doubled in size since his eight week appointment two weeks ago. “Yep.”

 

He walked over and put his towel in the hamper, and opened one of the drawers in his dresser, pulling out his underwear and putting it on. 

 

He got dressed fairly quick, and returned to the bathroom, blow drying and combing through his hair. 

 

Once it was 6:30, he was finally ready, and followed Frigga downstairs for breakfast. He saw that Thor was on his laptop typing away fiercely, and he made his way over to him, kissing his cheek. “What are you doing?”

 

Thor spared him a quick glance. “I’m working. I have to brief myself on a few things before I begin the day.”

 

All Loki could do was shake his head, not surprised. He was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed by everything that was happening, and sat down next to Thor, eating his meal that the chef had prepared.

 

Thor looked over at him for a moment before continuing to type. “I thought you were against the chef making things for you.” 

 

Loki could hear the playfulness in Thor’s tone, and he smiled softly, rolling his eyes and pretending to be annoyed. “If it’s 6:30 in the morning, and I’m forced to be awake, the chef can make me  _ whatever _ he wants.”

 

Thor chuckled, looking over at Loki again. “You look nice.”

 

Loki blushed, giving Thor a once over. “So do you.”

 

Thor smiled softly and began to type again. “Thank you. Will you be ready to leave in 20 minutes?”

 

Loki nodded, trying to eat faster. “I will.”

 

He finished his meal and cleaned up he and Thor’s plates, and once the clock hit 7:00, Loki, Thor, and his mother were out the door and in one of the family’s many SUV’s, off to go drop Thor off at work.

 

Thor’s phone began to ring the second he got in the car, and he sighed, answering it.

 

Loki watched Thor begin to speak in another language, and widened his eyes in surprise, watching the whole five minute exchange. Thor laughed at the end of the call, and hung up, looking over at Loki. “Sorry.”

 

Loki blinked rapidly a few times. “What language were you speaking?”

 

“Mandarin.”

 

Loki was blown away by this. “How many languages can you speak?”

 

Thor smiled, amused by Loki’s amazement. “I speak Mandarin, Spanish, Arabic and Portuguese.” 

 

Loki was stunned. “How, when, wha-?”

 

“I’ve been groomed to take over as CEO once my father steps down since I was a child, Loki. I have to speak the most common languages in the world if I’m going to run one of the most well known and profitable companies in it.”

 

Loki sighed and shook his head, looking down and rubbing his stomach. “Will our children be expected to learn those languages too?”

 

Thor looked over at Loki’s stomach, surprised that he was getting so big. Looking at him now, it was easy to tell that he was pregnant. “Yes, if they’re going to take over after I step down. At least one of them has to.”

 

Loki frowned, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively. “I don’t know how I feel about them being forced to be CEO’s Thor. That seems quite cruel.”

 

“Loki.” rumbled Thor, reaching over and placing a large hand over Loki’s stomach. “They’re alphas. High level ones. I will be  _ very _ surprised if they don’t want to be CEO’s of a multi billion dollar corporation.  _ Very _ surprised.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, slowly unwrapping his arms from around his stomach, and letting Thor rub it. 

 

“They’ll be fine, Loki. Trust me. I was  _ never _ mad that I would become CEO one day; in fact I was always excited.”

 

Loki sighed, relaxing back into his seat. “What if they’re not excited, Thor?”

 

“Then… we’ll just have another set of twins or triplets. One of our children will have to take over after me, Loki.”

 

Loki snapped his eyes open, turning sharply to look at Thor. “ _ What?!” _

 

Thor fought back a smile. “I’m  _ joking _ , Loki.”

 

Loki visibly relaxed, leaning back into his seat. “You’re terrible, Thor.”

 

Thor laughed then, rubbing Loki’s stomach one last time. “I know. I’m sorry. I promise that after this, we’ll only have more children if you want them. I… I know this pregnancy will put your body through a lot, so… I won’t expect you to go through it again unless you want to.”

 

Loki was touched by this, and he smiled, thankful that his alpha was so understanding. 

 

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to the Aesir Enterprises campus, and once they reached it, Loki was  _ stunned _ by the sheer size of the main building. 

 

It sprawled across  _ acres _ and  _ acres _ of land, and Loki couldn’t believe how beautiful it all was. There were fountains and ponds and beautiful trees everywhere, and Loki saw that the parking lot in their section was already full.

 

Thor got out of the car and walked around, opening Loki’s door for him and helping him out of the car. Thankfully, paparazzi and the press were not allowed on the campus, so Loki got out of the car, not feeling nervous at all.

 

Frigga let them know that she would stay in the car, and pulled out her IPad, looking over her and Loki’s plans for the day, so Loki and Thor closed the door and walked inside of the executives building, holding hands. 

 

Thor swiped his ID and passed through security, nodding at the security guards. 

 

They greeted passing executives or their secretaries, and made their way to the central elevator, heading up to the top floor.

 

Thor’s office was one of 20 on the floor, and he walked them down a hall, showing Loki where his office was. 

 

Loki noticed that Thor’s secretary was an overly excited and devoted omega, and he frowned, not knowing how he felt about this.

 

“Good Morning Mr. Odinson!” chirped his secretary. “You have a 9am meeting with Collins and Fortworth.”

 

Thor nodded. “Thank you, Alice.”

 

He gestured at Loki. “This is my wife, Alice. He’s allowed to enter my office whenever he wants, even if I’m not there, and even if I’m busy.”

 

Alice gave Loki a onceover, not impressed. “Hn.”

 

Thor began to walk into his office, so Loki followed him, a bit annoyed by the way the secretary treated him.

 

“And this is my office.”

 

Loki looked around in awe, surprised by how sleek and modern everything looked. It had a  _ beautiful  _ view of the main courtyard, and Loki walked over to the window, amazed. “This is so beautiful.”

 

Thor came to stand behind Loki, and wrapped his arms around the man, nestling his nose into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent. “This is where I will spend my life until my father steps down as CEO.”

 

Loki relaxed in Thor’s hold. “I believe in you and your abilities. You’ll make this company more money than it’s ever seen.”

 

Thor blushed, surprised that Loki complimented him. Compliments from Loki were few and far between, so it always made Thor happy to hear them. It reaffirmed that Loki still believed that he could make this relationship work, and it settled the fears in Thor’s heart, pushing them away.

 

They held each other for sometime, and Thor turned Loki around in his arms, placing a lingering kiss against his lips. “Enjoy your day, Loki. I’ll see you at home.”

 

Loki nodded, kissing Thor back. “Okay. Don’t work yourself too hard.”

 

They kissed one more time before Loki smiled and patted Thor’s chest. “I think I should go; I don’t want your mother getting mad at me.”

 

Thor laughed softly,  and kissed Loki’s forehead, letting the man go. “I’ll see you at home.”

 

Loki left Thor’s office, and walked past the secretary, heading back towards the elevator.

 

He was passing by an open office door, and heard a familiar voice, so he popped his head in, pleasantly surprised to see Freyr.

 

“No, no. We’re not doing that. Change it again.”

 

Loki watched Freyr debate about something with someone on the phone for a few seconds, before he switched to what sounded like Hindi, and Loki raised his eyebrows, surprised yet again. 

 

He leaned against Freyr’s door frame and watched Freyr passionately negotiate something in Hindi, before he hung up and sighed.

 

“Hi, Freyr.”

 

Freyr jumped, turning around and looking at Loki in surprise. “Loki! What are you doing here?”

 

Loki walked into his office and hugged him. “I won’t stay long; I was on my way out and wanted to say hi.”

 

Freyr smiled at him gently. “Thank you. It’s nice to see you.”

 

Loki smiled and waved goodbye at him. “Have a good day, Freyr. Good luck at work, today.”

 

He closed the door to Freyr’s office, and left, getting back on the elevator and heading back to the car.

 

Once he got in and put on his seatbelt, Frigga looked at him in the rearview mirror. “Well that certainly took some time.”

 

Loki blushed, looking out of the window. “You were saying we have brunch with some omegas at ten?”

 

“Yes. You must be shown to the elite omegas in our society; don’t mistake this as an introduction.  _ That  _ will happen after you have the children, and have been given proper training.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes but remained silent. He knew marrying Thor would change his life dramatically, but he never thought that it would be on this scale. He was too far in to just back out and run away now, so he tried to fight against the part of him that wanted to take his things, and return to his parents house.

 

He was definitely beginning to like Thor romantically, but he also fought against a part of himself that wanted to take the children and run. This new life scared him, it  _ terrified _ him, and it was hard to accept everything with a smile.

 

He just… he knew all he could do was accept his situation, and try his best.

 

* * *

 

Loki made a soft sound when he felt a kiss press against his forehead, and he stretched, beginning to wake up. “Hey Thor.”

 

Thor used his thumb to rub Loki’s cheek. “Want to wake up and eat dinner? You can go back to bed afterwards.”

 

Loki yawned again and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “Did you just get home?”

 

Thor nodded, so Loki looked at the clock on their bedside table, seeing that it was 8:30. “...Will… will you always come home this late?”

 

Thor made a face at him, showing that he was unhappy with his working hours too. “Yes. I only work four days a week though, and have Wednesdays off, so… this will be another thing we’ll have to get used to.”

 

Loki nodded, trying to not feel saddened or annoyed by this. “Okay…”

 

Thor reached over and kissed Loki, trying to placate him. “I know it’s hard, Loki. I’m sorry. I… I know this isn’t the life you always imagined you’d have, and I know I’m not the husband you pictured you’d have.”

 

Loki bit a lower lip, not wanting Thor to continue thinking this way. He leaned forward and kissed him again. “It’s… it’s okay, Thor. We’re here now. We… we agreed to do this and try to make it work.”

 

Thor nodded and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. “I’m going to go change; I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

Loki nodded, getting out of the bed and rubbing at his sore stomach. He assumed that the pain he felt was due to the ligaments and muscles in his abdomen stretching and growing to accommodate the children, as he read about that happening in the book the doctor gave him.

 

He went downstairs and sat down at the table, waiting for Thor to get there before he ate.

 

“So,” began Thor in between bites, “How was your first day of finishing school?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and took an angry bite of his food. “UGH! Don’t even talk to me about those people.”

 

“What happened?” laughed Thor, interested in Loki’s day.

 

“UGH! My posture is wrong -nevermind that I’m pregnant with  _ twins-  _ the way I talk is wrong, my  _ hair _ isn’t long enough and at an awkward length, and apparently I’m too outspoken.”

 

Thor burst out into laughter, and Loki frowned, balling up a napkin to throw at Thor. “It’s not funny! These, these omegas take these things seriously!”

 

Thor tried to hold back his laughter, and reached out, rubbing Loki’s hand with his thumb. “I’m sorry; that just all sounds so ridiculous. Did they really say those things?”

 

“Yes! And the worst part of that brunch I had was dealing with all of these stuffy, middle-aged omegas who kept telling me that  _ their _ child was the one who was supposed to marry you, and how I ruined everything.” He shook his head and took another angry bite of his food. “This is why I hate rich people.”

 

Thor chuckled, and went back to eating his meal. “Well you’re a stuffy rich omega now, Loki. You’re one of them.”

 

“I don’t care how old our boys get; I will  _ never _ be as bad or judgmental as those omegas were to me today.”

 

“I’m sorry, Loki. You didn’t deserve that treatment. Would you like me to talk to their husbands?”

 

Loki shook his head fiercely. “No, I have to solve this myself. They’ll never respect me if I run to my alpha every time something goes wrong or every time someone hurts my feelings.”

 

Thor nodded, knowing that this was true. Omegas had a society of social rules and norms all their own when they interacted with each other, and Thor -like most alphas- stayed out of it. He knew alphas, betas, and omegas each had their own way of interacting with each other.

 

“Did the mid levels and lower levels at least show you some respect?”

 

Loki snorted, shaking his head. “There were no lower levels there. Everyone was a high level omega except for three of the omegas.”

 

Thor nodded again, knowing that Loki’s day must’ve been tough. Omegas had a hierarchy amongst themselves that was designed to give the most respect to high level omegas, omegas that were older than them, and omegas that were already mothers. Unfortunately for Loki, he was the only omega present that wasn’t as old as them, and wasn’t already a mother, so Thor guessed that Loki received a lot of scrutiny and words that were not kind. 

 

“I’m sorry for laughing, Loki.”

 

Loki grunted, continuing to eat his meal. “I’m trying my best, Thor, but I don’t know if I can deal with everything that your mother is wanting me to do. It’s all happening so fast!”

 

Thor sighed, understanding. “I’ll talk to her Loki.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Thor stood up then, and grabbed he and Loki’s plates and glasses, putting them in the sink. “Are you still hungry?”

 

Loki nodded, standing up and going to their humongous pantry to search for a snack.

 

“Do you want a brownie?”

 

“No.” sighed Loki, picking up another pastry. “No brownie can match the kind that were in that cafe near the school.”

 

Thor laughed and opened up a cupboard, pulling out a box of twelve of their brownies. “I had some flown in for you the other day.”

 

Loki gasped and put the pastry in his hand back, running towards Thor and snatching the box out of his hands. 

 

He opened it to make sure that they were the right fudge brownies, and he moaned, feeling his mouth salivating. He set the box on the counter and took a brownie in his hand, taking a large bite out of it and moaning again.

 

Thor watched Loki gobble up the brownie in amusement, and poured him a glass of milk, glad to have made his omega happy.

 

Loki grabbed a napkin and wiped at his mouth so that he could press a thankful kiss against Thor’s lips. “Thank you so much, Thor. This has  _ literally _ made my night. Thank you.”

 

Thor smiled against his lips and kissed him back. “No problem, Loki.”

 

Loki picked up the box and glass of milk and followed Thor to their living room, sitting down and relaxing against him.

 

They watched TV for about 30 minutes before Loki fell asleep, brownie in hand, and Thor laughed softly, carefully getting up from behind Loki and putting the unfinished brownie back in the box. He then picked up Loki and carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

 

Loki made a soft sound in Thor’s arms but remained asleep, and Thor smiled softly, placing a quick kiss against his lips before placing him under the covers and adjusting his pillows.

 

He knew it was too soon to say he loved Loki, but… he was definitely beginning to become captivated by the man.

 

Loki was so  _ beautiful _ , and amazing, and full of passion and fire and  _ determination _ , and Thor couldn’t help  _ but _ fall for the man.

 

He was glad that he and Loki had agreed to try and work on their romantic relationship, and he definitely believed that he and Loki would fall in love, in time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed some of this tooth-rotting fluff, and prepare yourselves for the whirlwind of next chapter. Don't worry, nobody dies (I'm not THAT terrible) but there is a lot of drama coming from here on out. Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so much for supporting this story.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> I feel like you guys will really hate me for writing this chapter this way T.T 
> 
> This chapter tugged at my heartstrings man, but here it is. Just know that everything will be okay, and everyone will come out on top, happy and in love.

Loki yawned and stretched out in bed before sitting up.

 

Today was a Wednesday, so Thor and Loki were taking advantage of Thor’s day off. It had been two weeks since Thor took over as the company’s president, and he finally had free time, so they decided they would go to couples counseling today.

 

Since Loki was 12 weeks now, it was time for another appointment, so they were planning on going to that first. 

 

He looked down at his stomach, surprised at how big he was getting. His shirts were getting tight again, so they planned on going shopping today for more after their appointments were all said and done with.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor and smiled, nodding. “It’s a shame that I can no longer sleep on my stomach, but… nevertheless, I slept fine.”

 

Thor came over and pressed a quick kiss against his temple before heading to his closet. “Ready to see the babies again today?”

 

Loki nodded, the omega in him feeling excited and proud. “I was reading that book the doctor gave us, and doing some research online about how big they are now.”

 

“Oh really?” called Thor from his closet. “How big are they now?”

 

“Male, high level alphas tend to be the size of peaches during week 12 of pregnancy.”

 

Thor poked his head out of his closet. “That big already?”

 

Loki laughed, rubbing at his growing belly. “I know. The doctor said that I can deliver them naturally, but… I don’t know. They’re so big already…”

 

Thor exited his closet and walked over to Loki, smiling as the man wrapped his arms around his torso and hugged him. “It’ll be fine, Loki. Your new OB-GYN is one of the  _ best _ in the country. Whatever they recommend, we’ll do.”

 

Loki nodded, and pressed a kiss against Thor’s skin. “Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded in turn, running a hand through Loki’s long hair. It was at his mid shoulders now, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to continue growing it throughout the pregnancy, or cut it and wear it shorter at his neck like he used to.

 

“Do you want to get a haircut?”

 

Loki thought about it for a moment. “Not really. I sort of like how I look with longer hair. Why, do you want my hair shorter again?”

 

Thor shook his head. “Nope. Just curious as to what you wanted to do.”

 

Loki laughed softly and released Thor, standing up to go shower. 

 

They left together around 10, and made it to their OB-GYN’s clinic 15 minutes before their scheduled appointment, signing in and sitting down. 

 

They waited together for a few minutes before being called back, and Loki sat down on the exam table, answering all of the questions that the nurse had for him.

 

Once she left, the doctor came in a few minutes later, and Loki was surprised to see that it was a female omega. 

 

“Hello. My name is Doctor Song, and I’ll be your OB-GYN until your little ones are here.”

 

Loki shook her hand, the omega in him proud that a fellow omega was not only a doctor, but one of the best in the country.

 

“Now Loki, tell me about your pregnancy. How has it been so far?”

 

“Um… I will admit, my stomach has been very sore lately. It feels like I’ve eaten too much, but it’s that feeling all over my abdomen.”

 

Dr. Song nodded, writing this down on her chart. “This is very common and to be expected in a pregnancy with twins.” She put on a pair of gloves and directed for Loko to lie down, lifting up his shirt and pressing on his stomach in different spots gently. “Does it hurt when I press on your stomach like this?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No.”

 

“Good. I’m going to give you an ultrasound now, so keep your belly exposed, please.”

 

Loki nodded and relaxed, wincing when he felt the cold jelly being placed on his stomach. 

 

Both he and Thor looked over at the large screen, watching and listening to their children as the doctor turned on the machine and moved the probe around, taking screenshots and measuring the babies from different angles.

 

Thor laughed to himself as one of the babies began to move, flexing his hands and toes. “Look, Loki. One of them is moving.”

 

Loki laughed and smiled at this, happy to see that his children were healthy. They watched together as both babies shied away from the ultrasound probe being pressed onto Loki’s stomach, and Loki frowned, wondering if they were in pain. “Does that hurt them?”

 

Doctor Song smiled softly. “No, it doesn’t hurt the babies. It just feels uncomfortable for them, having their environment pressed on like this.”

 

Loki nodded, continuing to watch his children on the screen, and listening to their heartbeats. 

 

Dr. Song took a few more pictures before turning off the machine, and cleaning off Loki’s stomach. “So your boys are growing right on schedule; they’re both very healthy.”

 

Loki and Thor sighed in relief, and Loki sat up on the exam table. “So there’s nothing to worry about?”

 

The doctor smiled and nodded, leaning against the counter. “Nothing at all. Do you have any questions?”

 

Loki nodded, wondering about his delivery. “I know it’s a few months down the road, but… what do you expect us to do for delivery?”

 

The doctor hummed, thinking. “Your body will adjust and adapt as you grow further along in the pregnancy. Now if you were a beta woman pregnant with twins, especially male, high level alphas, I’d tell you to get a cesarean. But because you’re an omega -and a high level one at that- I’m fairly confident that you’ll be fine to deliver naturally.”

 

Loki nodded, feeling a bit better about it all. “I think that’s all I was worried about, Doctor, so thank you.”

 

Dr. Song smiled at him, shaking his hand. “And Papa? What about you? Do you have any questions for me?”

 

Thor hummed, thinking. “No, not yet. It’s too early for Loki to feel their kicks or for them to hear yet, right?”

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes. But don’t worry. That will all come in time.”

 

Thor stood up then, shaking the doctor’s hand. “Thank you so much, Doctor. We’ll see you in four weeks.”

 

The doctor waved at Thor and Loki before leaving the room. Loki carefully stepped down from the exam table and stretched, reaching out his hand for Thor to take. “Ready to go to counseling?”

 

Thor took Loki’s hand and led them out of the room and clinic. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

They got in Thor’s car and made their way across town, heading to the therapist’s office.

 

She called them in a few minutes after they arrived, and gestured for them to sit together on the couch across from her.

 

“Hello Mr. Odinson and Mr. Laufeyson. It is very nice to meet you both.”

 

Thor and Loki greeted her, and she could see that they were both very nervous. “What brings you both in to see me today? Why do each of you believe you are here?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a looked, and Loki began to speak. “We… mainly myself actually, are having trouble adjusting to this new life.”

 

Thor’s family had thoroughly screened this therapist, and she had to sign a lot of legal paperwork before she was allowed to treat Loki and Thor. Legally, she was not allowed to speak about how Thor and Loki  _ actually _ got married and got pregnant, to anyone other than them or their family, and would face jail time if she  _ did _ reveal information about their sessions to the public, so Thor and Loki knew she wouldn’t risk her entire career and her livelihood just to tell the media the truth about Thor and Loki.

 

“I… am struggling to accept this new life, and what has happened to me.”

 

She nodded, turning towards Thor. “Thor? Why do you believe you’re here?”

 

Thor sighed, growing serious. “... I… know a lot of the things I do to and for Loki aren’t healthy. I… want us to have a healthy marriage, and I want us to grow to love each other, and… I understand that that can’t happen unless I change. I just… I don’t know how.”

 

The therapist nodded slowly, and typed a few things onto her laptop. “Loki, why don’t we start with you? Can you expand upon the sort of things you’re feeling, and the thoughts you’re having?”

 

Loki exhaled slowly, still feeling nervous about trusting someone with the truth. “I… feel like I was robbed. Robbed of everything I’ve ever wanted, and robbed of everything I could’ve become or done.”

 

The therapist frowned slightly. “And why do you feel this way, Loki?”

 

Loki began to tear up, and he grabbed at a tissue, wiping at his eyes. “I-I love my children. I do. And I don’t regret making the decision to keep them; I never will.” 

 

He sniffed, trying to not weep. “But… I feel like I didn’t sign up for this. I didn’t want to be married against my will to someone that I didn’t love and barely knew. I didn’t want to get pregnant so young, much less with twins. I don’t want this big,  _ fancy _ life where I’m drowning in money. I don’t want to be surrounded by haughty omegas, I don’t want to be in the public eye, and I don’t want to pretend to be someone that I’m not.”

 

He wiped at his eyes and took in a shaky breath, continuing. “Sometimes, I feel so overwhelmed, and I just… everyday I have to fight against the urge to take my children and run.”

 

Thor froze at this, and the alpha in him went  _ crazy _ , hearing that his pregnant omega wanted to leave him.

 

He bit back a growl, and looked away, trying to calm down. Loki was just sharing his true feelings, and this was the only way he could heal and begin to accept his new life, so Thor remained still and silent, letting Loki continue.

 

“I-I… I wish that Thor would’ve left me when he found out I was pregnant so that I could’ve raised the children on my own. And although I hate Angrboda with every  _ fiber _ of my being, sometimes I wish that he would’ve been the one to get me pregnant, because then… then I wouldn’t have to live this life. I wouldn’t feel so restrained, I wouldn’t feel so trapped, and… and I wouldn't feel so alone.”

 

Loki’s voice broke at the end of this, and he sniffed again, wiping away more of his tears. “I… I am  _ so _ thankful and  _ so _ appreciative to Thor. I really am. He stepped up and took responsibility and ownership so quickly, and he always worries about me, checks on me, and does  _ everything _ in his power to help me and make sure I’m well and taken care of. He… he cares for me so  _ much _ , and, and I feel so  _ guilty _ for feeling the way I do.”

 

He broke down here, and Thor moved to rub Loki’s back, comforting him. 

 

“I feel like I ruined Thor’s  _ life _ , and I feel like I stole  _ everything _ from him. But you know what he does? He wakes up everyday, with a smile on his face, and tries the best that he can. And I feel so  _ guilty _ for wanting to leave, because Thor is such a good man. And, and I know that one day I’ll love him. I just… I feel like he deserves to be happy, and I’m  _ terrified _ of falling for him, and… realizing that he could never love me. I’m scared out of my  _ mind _ that he’ll break my heart, and leave me, and, and-”

 

“Loki.” interrupted the therapist, sending out calming pheromones. “Take a deep breath. That’s it; breathe. Just breathe.”

 

Loki took in a few deep breaths and released them slowly, trying to calm down.

 

“That’s it. Just like that.”

 

Loki continued to listen to the therapist’s hypnotic voice, but he couldn’t calm down, and he continued to cry, feeling so  _ overwhelmed _ by all of his emotions that he had been keeping inside.

 

The therapist shifted her gaze to Thor. “Are you two bonded, yet?”

 

Thor shook his head, so the therapist sighed, standing up. “Switch places with me for a moment, Thor.”

 

Thor did as she asked, and watched the therapist sit down next to Loki on the couch, gently pulling him into her arms, and running a soothing hand through his hair, emitting calming omega pheromones. “It’s okay, Loki. Just breathe. You’re okay.”

 

Loki continued to cry, and the therapist sighed, wishing that Thor and Loki would’ve come to see her  _ way _ sooner. She released Loki and stood up. “Thor, I will be right back. I’m going to try something else.”

 

Thor nodded and remained where he was, not knowing if he should try to calm Loki down or not. Most of the reason Loki was so upset was because of him, and he didn’t want to make it worse by trying to hold him.

 

The therapist came back into the room with a toddler in her arms, and sat next to Loki, rubbing his back, and encouraging him to sit up.

 

“Loki? There’s someone here to see you.”

 

The omega part of Loki told him that there was a child, and he sat up slowly, looking at the toddler in the therapist’s arms. 

 

Immediately he stopped sobbing, and sniffed a few times, holding back another wave of tears. The toddler reached over for him, so Loki picked him up and held him close, breathing in his comforting scent.

 

The toddler wrapped their arms around Loki, and nestled into the crook of his neck, which helped Loki calm down further. 

 

Loki held him for a few minutes before he was finally able to stop crying, and he ran his fingers through the toddler’s hair, kissing his forehead a few times. The toddler began to fidget in Loki’s arms, so Loki turned him around in his lap and began to bounce him, wiping away the tears from his own eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

The therapist shook her head, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. “Please don’t apologize, Loki. You’ve been holding in so much  _ pain _ inside of you. What’s important is that you let these emotions  _ out _ , and begin to accept the truth. Not the what ifs, not the could be, but the  _ truth _ .”

 

Loki nodded, finally beginning to relax. “Is this your son?”

 

The therapist nodded. “Yep! He’s a year and a half now. I keep him here with me, as he is a good little therapy baby. He makes it easier for my omega patients to say what they’re feeling, and rationalize their thoughts.”

 

Loki nodded again, finally feeling calm. 

 

“So Loki, can you tell me some of the things that make you feel like you have no independence?”

 

Loki sniffed, looking at Thor warily. He knew he had said a lot of things that already hurt his feelings. 

 

“Don’t look at Thor, Loki. Look at me, or look at the baby. Pretend he’s not here. You’ll never heal if you don’t get out what you’re feeling today.”

 

Loki sniffed, continuing to hold the toddler, and thinking. “He… won’t leave my side. I’m not “allowed” to go anywhere alone, and it’s been this way since he found out I was pregnant. I-It only got worse when he found out I was pregnant with twins, and… I get so  _ angry _ at him. I feel like he doesn’t understand I am my own person, with my own mind, and I  _ hate _ that the only time I can be alone just to be  _ alone _ is when I go to the bathroom!”

 

The therapist nodded, urging Loki to continue.

 

“I-I feel like I can’t move, can’t breathe, can’t  _ think _ , and it’s driving me  _ insane _ ! I’m  _ literally  _ losing my mind, being married to him.”

 

Each confession from Loki’s lips was like a shot to the heart for Thor, and he felt absolutely  _ terrible _ , feeling as if he had failed Loki as his alpha.

 

The therapist nodded and grabbed her laptop from her desk, taking a few minutes to type some things.

 

“Loki. Let’s address what you said earlier about not wanting anything about your new life. Let’s… find some things about your new life that you do like.”

 

Loki sniffed, looking down at the baby in his arms. “I-I love my babies, and I’m excited for them to come so that I can hold and kiss them and show them so much love.” His voice broke again here. “I just… I didn’t want to bring them into this world  _ now _ .”

 

“But they’re here, Loki. They’re growing, and in a few months, they’ll be here. They’re going to come, Loki, and you can wish that you could’ve had them later on in life, but that  _ will not _ change the fact that they’re here. It doesn't change that you’re pregnant. And it doesn’t change the fact that your life has changed forever.”

 

Loki turned towards the therapist, his eyes welling with tears. “How do I accept this? How do I accept the terrible thing that was done to me? How do I accept that one moment, that one _singular_ _moment_ that I wish I could take back, happened to me?”

 

“You accept it.”

 

Loki blinked in confusion. “... How?”

 

The therapist smiled at Loki patiently. “You accept it, Loki.” She laughed softly when Loki still didn’t understand. “You haven’t accepted  _ any _ of this, Loki. You’re continuing to live in denial, and you’re only accepting the parts that you  _ want _ to accept, but that won’t work, Loki. You have to accept it  _ all _ .”

 

It finally clicked in Loki’s mind, and he gasped, startling the toddler in his lap. The child stood up and pressed a finger against his lips, babbling for him to be quiet.

 

Loki kissed the child’s small hand a few times, placating him. “I’m sorry.”

 

The child sat down in Loki’s arms and began to pull and play with his hair, and Loki smiled softly, looking back over at the therapist. 

 

“You’re absolutely right.” He sighed, beginning to bounce the toddler in his lap again. “You’re absolutely right. I’ve spent all of this time so  _ enraged _ with Angrboda and Thor, and I’ve spent all of this time in  _ shock _ and  _ disbelief _ over what’s happened, and… I haven’t given myself the chance to  _ accept _ it, and move on.”

 

The therapist beamed at Loki, proud that he finally understood. “Now, Loki, let’s talk about why you want to take your children and run.”

 

Loki took in a deep breath and sighed. “That.” He looked his therapist in the eyes. “I hate my life. I hate it. The only light that I see is when my children get here in a few months. I hate my husband’s family, I hate the paparazzi, I hate the haughty, elite people that I’m  _ forced _ to be around, and I hate the fact that I’m now forced to live it all. I hate everything about it.”

 

“Let’s narrow it down, Loki, because something is telling me that you don’t hate everything. What do you like about your new life?”

 

Loki sighed, looking down at the toddler in his arms. “Although I wish that I could’ve had them later in life, I-I’m happy that everyday brings me closer and closer to seeing my children.”

 

The therapist nodded, encouraging him to continue. “What else do you like about your new life?”

 

“I like that I have a strong alpha who will do anything for me.”

 

The therapist nodded again. “What else?”

 

“I… I like that I have good friends who care about me, in my life now. I like that… people all over the world are now looking up to me.”

 

“You like that you have a platform to speak on? The ability and the funds to now change things, and fix the world?”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “I… never looked at it like that. But yes, I do.”

 

The therapist smiled at Loki. “Loki, I think setting your mark on the world will help you accept your new life. I think you should do something; maybe start a charity, or fund a cause. Find something that you’re passionate about, and fund it,  _ join _ it.”

 

Loki nodded seriously, taking in everything that the therapist said. He… for the first time since he found out he was pregnant, he felt  _ hope _ . Hope that his life would get better, that it  _ could _ get better.

 

The therapist looked at the clock on her wrist. She had about an hour left with the couple -all of her sessions were two hours- and she cleared her throat. “Loki, please switch places with Thor.”

 

Loki nodded, standing up. “May I keep holding your child?”

 

She nodded. “Please, go right ahead.”

 

Loki walked over to where Thor was previously sitting, and sat down, smiling down at the toddler in his lap, and kissing his small hands in rapid succession, making the toddler giggle.

 

Thor sat down on the couch, and the therapist sighed, knowing that working with alphas and getting them in tune with their emotions was  _ extremely _ difficult;  _ especially  _ in front of their partners, and even more so if their partner was an omega.

 

“Now Thor, before we begin, let’s do check-in with your emotions. We’ll definitely address what you brought up earlier, but I want to talk about what you’re feeling right now.”

 

Thor continued to stare down at the floor, a far away look in his eyes. 

 

“Thor?”

 

“I feel like a failure.”

 

Hearing that his alpha felt like a failure because of what  _ he _ said was like having his heart torn out, and Loki froze, completely  _ blindsided _ by this. He looked at Thor with extreme concern, wanting to tell him no, that he  _ wasn’t _ a failure, that he was anything  _ but _ a failure, and he opened his mouth, wanting to reaffirm Thor as an alpha, as  _ his _ alpha, but the therapist cut him off.

 

“Loki. Thor let  _ you _ get out your emotions, feelings, and thoughts. Now it’s time for you to do the same with him.”

 

Loki closed his mouth and nodded, staring at Thor while the man spoke.

 

“I had no idea my omega was this miserable and this unhappy. I had no idea that it was all because of me.”

 

The therapist tutted. “Why do you feel as if all of your omega’s problems were because of you?”

 

Thor continued to stare at the floor, and Loki was alarmed to see silent tears beginning to fall down Thor’s cheeks.

 

“If I had been normal. If I wasn’t rich, if I wasn’t well known, if I wasn’t in the public eye, he wouldn’t feel this way. If I…” Thor’s voice broke here. “If I hadn’t asked to be his heat partner, we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. He’d be happier with Angrboda than he is right now with me.”

 

The therapist tutted again. “Loki? Is this true? Would you have been happier with Angrboda?”

 

“I would’ve spent the rest of my life resenting him. I wouldn’t have been happier with him at all.”

 

“But you would’ve been single, had Angrboda impregnated you instead. You would’ve been free to live your life. You’d still be able to be a professor. You’d still be able to live out your dreams. And with me, you can’t.”

 

“Thor, talk to me. I’ll walk you through this. Don’t talk to Loki.”

 

Thor exhaled violently, and closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. “Okay.”

 

“Loki has told you that he wouldn’t be happy with Angrboda. Do you believe him?”

 

“No.”

 

This hurt Loki to his core, and he tried to calm down, kissing the toddler’s forehead and holding him close. It wasn’t fair if he got to reveal his true feelings and emotions, and Thor didn’t. He needed to let Thor have his chance too.

 

“And why don’t you believe him?”

 

The look that Thor gave her stunned her, and she coughed, sending out calming pheromones. 

 

“He told me himself. He said he didn’t want this life, didn’t want  _ me _ . Clearly, I’ve failed him as an alpha. There’s no denying that.”

 

“Thor.” sighed their therapist, trying to walk him through his thoughts and emotions. “One  _ dangerous _ thing that people do to each other is assume. It is very  _ dangerous _ to assume that Loki believes you have failed him as his alpha. Unless these words come out of Loki’s mouth, you  _ cannot _ assume what he is feeling.”

 

“He didn’t have to say it directly.”

 

“Thor. If it didn’t come out of Loki’s mouth, then whatever you are thinking he feels about you isn’t true. It’s not. Remember how  _ thankful _ and  _ appreciative _ Loki said he was for you? How  _ happy _ he was to be with an alpha who cared about and respected him?”

 

Thor was silent, so the therapist continued. “Let’s get to the core of the issue Thor. What was the  _ defining _ moment that made you feel as if you failed Loki as his alpha?”

 

Thor sat up and leaned his head against the wall, his eyes still closed. “When he said he was so miserable, he wanted to take the children,  _ our _ children, and run.”

 

The therapist nodded. “I can definitely understand how this would scare and shock you. But I will also say this. Loki isn’t resentful of his life now  _ because _ of you. He resents where he is now because of outside influences that happen to come  _ with _ you; things you cannot control. You cannot control the paparazzi. You can’t control the press. You can  _ influence _ your family to behave better with Loki, but ultimately you cannot control them either. All you can do is what you’ve been doing, which is showing Loki love, care, and affection. Show him that he’s not alone, that this life  _ is _ hard, but that he doesn’t have to walk it by  _ himself _ .”

 

Everything the therapist said Thor heard, but… he didn’t agree with her. There was  _ nothing _ that could be said to quiet the voice in his head, the alpha inside of him telling him that he had failed.

 

The therapist’s watch began to ring, and she sighed, realizing that their two hours were up.

 

“Thor. I really want you to think about the things that I said, and I mean  _ really _ think about them. Loki does  _ not _ feel that you failed him as an alpha, and he does  _ not _ feel as if you are the reason for all of his problems.”

 

Thor remained silent for a few seconds before getting up and walking out of the door, leaving Loki in the therapist’s office.

 

Loki looked extremely heartbroken, and he handed the therapist back her baby, wiping at his eyes. “Thank you for all of your help, Anne. We’ll… we’ll be back next week.”

 

The therapist nodded, patting Loki’s shoulder. “Thor will be hurt, and he will be angry; not at you but at himself. Give him time.”

 

Loki nodded, hugging her for sometime before sighing, and letting her go. “I’ll… I’ll see you next week.”

 

Loki couldn’t  _ believe _ that Thor left him by himself, and he walked out to the parking lot, getting in their car. 

 

Waiting until Loki strapped himself in, Thor sped off, heading back towards home.

 

The car ride home was filled with a toxic, pernicious silence, and Loki frowned when he realized that they weren’t going shopping. 

 

“... Are we not going shopping? I need shirts, Thor.”

 

Thor was silent for a minute. “You can go with Freya.”

 

This hurt Loki, and he turned to look at his husband. “Thor-”

 

“Please, Loki. Don’t talk. I cannot converse with you right now.”

 

This hurt Loki even more, and he crossed his arms, turning away from him and wiping away an angry tear.

 

They got out of the car once they reached the mansion, and silently walked to their bedroom in their personal wing of the house. 

 

Loki sat down on the bed and crossed his legs, looking up when Thor began to change into workout gear. “Where are you going?”

 

He frowned when Thor finished changing and left, ignoring him and slamming the door to their bedroom shut. All he could do was roll his eyes and shake his head, calling Freya.

 

“Hey hun, what’s up?”

 

“Are you off today?”

 

“Yeah, all the executives are off on Wednesday. Why, what’s wrong hun?”

 

“Thor… Thor and I aren’t getting along. Can you come and pick me up? I need to buy new shirts.”

 

Freya sighed. “I’ll be right there, hun. Give me an hour.”

 

Loki thanked her and hung up, sighing to himself. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs, opening the box of brownies, and eating one, hoping it would make him feel better.

 

It didn’t.

 

He sat down on the couches and sighed, turning on a silly TV show and waiting for Freya to come get him.

 

An hour later, the doors to Loki and Thor’s wing of the mansion opened, and Freya walked in, walking over to Loki and pulling him into a hug. 

 

“Hey hun. What’s going on with you and Thor?”

 

Loki sighed. “Can we go eat first? Thor and I were supposed to grab lunch.”

 

She nodded, standing up and leaving the mansion with Loki.

 

They drove to a nice restaurant on the river, and decided to sit outside, since it was such a nice day.

 

After ordering their food, Freya set Loki with a look. “Alright, hun. What happened?”

 

Loki sighed, telling her about the meeting with the therapist, and how it went.

 

She sat through it all and listened very patiently, not speaking until Loki was done telling the story.

 

After it was all said and done, she sighed, shaking her head. “Alphas can be so  _ frustrating  _ sometimes; they never handle their emotions properly. They always resort to  _ anger _ instead of peace or understanding. It’s not fair to the rest of us, feeling like our emotions and feelings and opinions aren’t valid because they hurt our alpha’s feelings.”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing with her. “He actually  _ left _ me in the therapist’s office. And when I tried to talk to him, he asked me to stop. He even ignored me when we got home!”

 

Freya frowned at this. “That’s  _ terrible _ , Loki. I’m so sorry. I had no idea that… I had no clue that your new life affected you on the level that it did, and as your friend, I’m… I’m sorry, hun.”

 

Loki nodded slowly at her. “It’s alright, Freya. It’s not your fault that I’m in this mess. And it’s not Thor’s either. It’s Angrboda’s.”

 

Freya nodded in agreement. “Exactly.” She softened her gaze then, reaching across the table to grab Loki’s hand. “Loki… although I feel Thor could’ve handled the situation better, I… I know him, and so I can guess how much hearing those things hurt him. It will take him some time to calm down, so please… please don’t blame yourself.”

 

Loki sighed, looking up at the waiter as the brought he and Freya their food. “I’ll try, Freya. I’ll try.”

 

* * *

 

After running six miles around his estate, and working out his upper body for another hour, Thor still felt angry.

 

He felt so much anger, so much  _ rage _ at  _ himself _ for putting Loki through this, and he sighed, pulling out his phone to call Freyr. 

 

“Thor?”

 

“I need to spar.”

 

He heard Freyr sigh. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes.”

 

Thor stretched and drank some water while waiting for Freyr, thankful when the man finally arrived.

 

Freyr and Thor had been friends their entire lives, and could read each other like books, so Freyr knew he needed to spar with Thor now, and ask questions later. He hadn’t seen his friend this angry in a  _ long _ time.

 

He set down his things and took off his shoes and socks, following Thor to the sparring mat in Thor’s family gym. He stretched for a few minutes before getting in the sparring starting position, and nodding at Thor, telling him he could begin.

 

Thor immediately ran towards him and twisted around for a roundhouse kick to Freyr’s head. Freyr blocked it of course, and was stunned by the force Thor put behind the kick, beginning to take this sparring more seriously.

 

The two alphas went at it for about an hour before giving up in a draw. Multiple bruises and welts were beginning to form on their skin, and they collapsed onto the mat, trying to catch their breaths.

 

“... He hates me.”

 

Freyr looked over at Thor, still panting. “What did you do?”

 

Thor looked away from him then. “We went to counseling today. He… blames me for his current state.”

 

Freyr frowned at this, and took a swig of his gatorade. He remained silent, letting Thor tell him his side and version of the events of today.

 

Freyr sighed at the end of it and shook his head, his heart hurting for his friend. “I’m sorry, Thor.”

 

He could  _ completely _ understand why Thor was so hurt and upset by Loki’s true feelings.

 

“You know, I thought we were doing so good, Freyr. He was happier. He was beginning to smile again, and we were on the right track in our relationship, and… and then we went today, and he pours out his heart and tells me how  _ angry _ he is with me, and he… he said he has to tell himself everyday to not take the children and run.”

 

Freyr widened his eyes in shock here. “ _ What?!” _

 

“That hurt the most, Freyr. After trying so  _ hard _ for him, finding out how he really feels… it breaks my heart. I feel like such a  _ failure. _ ”

 

His voice broke at the end, and he wiped away an angry tear. “I don’t know what to do. If he’s this unhappy… I might as well divorce him, and let him raise the children alone. I care about him too much watch him suffer; especially by my hand.”

 

Freyr frowned deeply. “Please don’t say that, Thor. You both learned some important things about each other today. That doesn’t mean that it’s over forever, and it doesn’t mean that feelings can’t change.”

 

Thor was silent for sometime. “I just want him to be happy, Freyr. And I don’t want him to run away and take my children from me.”

 

Freyr continued to let Thor pour his heart out to him, and he tried his best to give him sane, rational advice.

 

They remained in the gym for another hour, before Thor sighed and let Freyr know that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

 

He left his family’s gym and walked back to he and Loki’s wing, walking up the stairs and to he and Loki’s bedroom. Loki was in bed reading a book, and looked up when Thor entered the room, watching him.

 

Thor tried his best to ignore Loki and give him his space, and went to his closet, picking out some comfortable loungewear. He went to the bathroom and took a long shower, thinking about the events of the day.

 

He was so  _ angry _ , so  _ frustrated _ , so…  _ hurt _ .

 

Loki’s words hurt him deeply, and he couldn’t quiet the voice in his head, the one telling him he had failed as an alpha.

 

He had never felt so hurt before in his life, and found himself beginning to cry again. He allowed himself to cry in the privacy of his own bathroom, sinking down to the floor of the shower, and leaning against the wall.

 

He didn’t know if he could ever forgive himself for hurting Loki like this. 

 

He turned off the shower and dried off, getting dressed and leaving the bathroom. He said nothing as he left the room, and he walked downstairs, heading to his office.

 

He figured he’d throw himself into work, and found himself unable to focus after trying for two hours. By now it was beginning to get late, so Thor went upstairs to go change into night clothes.

 

Loki was watching a show on his laptop, and looked up again when Thor came back into their bedroom, watching in silence as the man changed.

 

When Thor grabbed his pillows off of the bed and moved to walk away from it, Loki growled low in his throat, catching Thor off guard.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“...”

 

“Thor!”

 

“I’m giving you what you want, Loki.”

 

“And what is that?!” scoffed Loki, sitting up in bed. “What is that? What do I want, Thor? Tell me.”

 

Thor remained turned away from Loki, and after a few seconds of silence, moved to leave the room.

 

Loki flew out of bed and ran to block Thor, putting his hands on his chest. “Thor! What is going  _ on?!  _ Why are you acting like this?!  _ Talk _ to me!”

 

He searched Thor’s eyes fiercely, and was  _ terrified _ that he couldn’t tell what the man was thinking.

 

Thor looked down at Loki then. “Please don’t touch me, Loki.”

 

Loki  _ lost _ it, shoving Thor roughly. “Why can’t I touch you?! Why are you  _ acting _ like this?!”

 

Thor frowned deeply, staring at Loki tensley. “If you touch me, it will give me false hope, Loki. All I ask is that you not do that to me.”

 

“What false hope, Thor? We’re  _ married _ , and we  _ both _ agreed to try our best to work through our problems, and make this relationship  _ work _ . I haven’t given up on you, so why does it seem like you’ve given up on me?”

 

Thor laughed, shaking his head and turning on Loki. “Don’t lie to me, Loki. You said it yourself, you wanted to run. So I’m not stopping you anymore. If you want to go, go.”

 

Loki’s face contorted into a myriad of emotions then. “How  _ dare _ you?” His voice was raw and  _ shook _ with emotion. “After  _ everything _ I’ve sacrificed to have these children, and make it work with you, you tell me to  _ go _ ?”

 

“You said it yourself, Loki! You  _ told _ me in that office, that you wanted to run! So go! I’m not stopping you from leaving!” shouted Thor, a fierce snarl in his face.

 

“I said it because I  _ am _ scared! I’m scared out of my fucking  _ mind, _ Thor! But just because I said I wanted to run doesn’t mean I will!” yelled Loki in turn, glaring at Thor just as fiercely. “It’s not  _ fair _ ! I share my fears and my  _ heart _ with you and you  _ stomp _ on it!”

 

Thor scoffed, laughing in disbelief. “ _ You _ shared your heart, and  _ I _ stomped on it? You, I-I  _ married _ you, I brought you into my home, I sacrificed my  _ life _ to be with you to raise the children, I give you love, I give you affection, I treat you with the  _ utmost _ respect and await your  _ every _ beck and call, and  _ I’m  _ the one who stomped on your heart and broke it?”

 

“ _ YOU _ SACRIFICED  _ YOUR _ LIFE?!” exploded Loki, completely losing it. “ _ I _ chose to sacrifice all that I ever  _ knew _ to bring these children into this world! I’m sacrificing my body, my hopes, my dreams, my  _ sanity _ ,  _ just _ to make things work, and you’re complaining because I hurt your feelings?!”

 

Thor growled at Loki then. “Goodnight, Loki.”

 

“No!” shouted Loki, grabbing Thor’s arm. “You’re not leaving! We’re going to talk through this, and work through it all  _ night _ if we have to!”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki then. “Why are you fighting so hard for me, if all you’re going to do at the end of the day is leave?”

 

Loki’s face changed into that of full blown rage. “I CAN’T FUCKING  _ STAND _ YOU!” 

 

Thor began to calm down a bit when Loki exploded at him again. He remembered that Loki was pregnant, and knew that too much stress was bad for him. As angry and as hurt as he was, he still cared  _ tremendously _ for Loki and their unborn children. “Loki-”

 

“NO!” he screamed, pointing an angry finger in Thor’s chest. “NO! YOU-”

 

He paused suddenly, going rigid, and Thor panicked, grabbing at Loki’s shoulders. “Loki? Loki?!”

 

Loki felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and felt a wetness behind him, and his heart dropped when he swiped his hand behind him and brought it back to his front, seeing red.

 

He was bleeding.

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock when he saw the blood on Loki’s fingers, and he watched Loki begin to flutter his eyes closed and sway.

 

Loki kept feeling the sharp pang in his stomach, and heard a ringing sound in his ears, beginning to feel light headed and faint. 

 

Thor gasped sharply when Loki collapsed in his arms, and he shook him, trying to wake him up. “Loki?! LOKI?!”

 

Loki went limp in his arms, and Thor felt panicked tears begin to spring to his eyes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed for an ambulance, putting the phone against his ear.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

“I need help! My wife is pregnant with twins, and he just fainted. H-He’s bleeding!”

 

“Okay sir, how much blood is there?”

 

Thor looked at the bottom of Loki’s night pants, seeing a small amount of blood on the fabric. “Not much, but there’s blood.”

 

“Sir, is your wife breathing?”

 

Thor pressed a hand against Loki’s chest, feeling it rise and fall. “Yes, but faintly.”

 

“Everything will be alright, sir, everything will be alright. Please stay calm.”

 

Large tears fell down Thor’s face, and he began to weep, holding Loki close. “What if he loses the children?”

 

“Sir, we’re sending an ambulance to you. It will be there in two minutes. Please remain where you are.”

 

Thor sniffed, trying to keep it together. “I’m in the back of the mansion; it’ll take too long to transport him out. I’ll carry him to our driveway.”

 

“Sir, please be careful.”

 

Thor stood with Loki in his arms, and carried him out of the room and down the stairs. He carried Loki through his house and past his living room, startling his parents who were watching the nightly news.

 

His mother jumped off the couch, and ran towards Thor and Loki. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

 

“Loki fainted and he’s bleeding!” rushed Thor, walking past his mother. “I’m meeting the ambulance now.”

 

Odin stood up quickly. “We’ll meet you at the hospital. Go.”

 

Thor sped across the rest of his house and opened his front door, thankful to see the ambulance down the street. 

 

They arrived and pulled into his driveway, throwing open the doors of the vehicle and yelling at Thor to get inside.

 

Thor got into the ambulance and laid Loki down on the stretcher, watching the EMTs connect him to various devices. He watched the EMTs like a hawk, making sure that they were handling his omega properly and treating him to the best of their ability.

 

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later, and wheeled Loki out of the ambulance, rushing him into the emergency room. A group of doctors ran over to them, getting briefed on the situation.

 

“Get him to the O.R.!” shouted a doctor, taking over for the EMTs. Another doctor grabbed Thor, preventing him from following them to the operating room. “I’m sorry sir, but you’ll have to wait in the waiting room.”

 

“That’s my-”

 

“Sir, you’ll have to wait!” rushed the doctor, running to the operating room.

 

Thor felt like time slowed down around him, and it seemed as if he were watching things happen from third person. 

 

He let a nurse guide him to the O.R. waiting rooms, and he sat down, shell-shocked.

 

He couldn’t feel, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t  _ breathe _ , and Thor broke down, crying terribly broken sobs.

 

His parents rushed to his side when they arrived 15 minutes later, and Thor continued to cry in his mother’s arms, feeling so  _ guilty _ for getting into that stupid argument with Loki.

 

They sat in the waiting room for over an hour before a doctor came out, a grim look on his face.

 

Thor stood up at once, fearing for the worst, and too scared to hope for the best. 

 

“Mr. Odinson?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your… we were able to get your wife in stable condition. But… he has fallen into an Omega Stress Induced Coma, or OSIC.”

 

Thor’s world shattered, and large tears spilled from his eyes as the reality of everything finally hit him.

 

“When omegas are under intense stress, it’s a natural response that the possibility of a miscarriage comes to the forefront. Now, beta women don’t have this, but omegas do. When the possibility of miscarriage comes to the table, the omega body will actually force itself into a coma, in order to preserve the life growing inside of them. And I’m afraid that this is what has happened to your wife.”

 

“I-Is he okay?” Thor’s question came out as a whisper; he was too overcome with emotion.

 

“He won’t wake up until the fetuses are no longer in any danger of being miscarried.”

 

Thor let out a choked sob, shaking his head. “And the children?”

 

“The fetuses are fine. We have a heart rate monitor around his stomach to monitor their heartbeats, and an ultrasound is given every hour until the omega wakes up.”

 

Frigga stepped forward, a strained look on her face. “How do we treat this, Doctor?”

 

The doctor sighed. “All we can do is wait for him to wake up. Because he is a high level omega, his body should have no problem repairing what caused the bleeding in the first case. I can’t give you a date as to when your wife will wake up, but because he was so healthy, and he is a high level omega, I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in about two weeks. We didn’t notice any damage to the placentas of the fetuses, and they’re still getting oxygen, blood, and nutrients, so your children will come out of this fine.”

 

Thor closed his eyes and nodded, eternally grateful that Loki and their children were okay.

 

“We  _ did _ notice that the placenta of baby B was not as tightly adhered to the uterine wall as the placenta of baby A, so we suspect that it was this that caused the bleeding. Thankfully, your wife’s body should be able to repair this.”

 

Thor nodded quickly. “May we see him?”

 

The doctor nodded, walking Thor and his family to the wing of the hospital that Loki was in.

 

Thor had to fight back his inner alpha that was telling him to run through the hospital and check every room in it until he found Loki, as he knew that wouldn’t be effective. He just wished the doctor was walking them faster and with more urgency.

 

Thor and his parents  _ finally _ reached Loki’s room in the male omega maternity ward, and the doctor opened the door for them, letting them in.

 

Thor stopped breathing when he laid his eyes on Loki, and he walked over to him in shock,  _ begging _ the Norns that this was all a sick, cruel, and  _ twisted _ dream.

 

Thor’s voice was raw and rugged with emotion when he spoke. “Why does he have a mask on his face?”

 

“That is an oxygen mask. Omegas in OSIC lower the rate at which all their organs function so that as  _ much  _ energy as possible can be diverted to protecting the growing fetuses. Because he is carrying twins, the rate that the organs of his body slowed their functioning is much greater; he has trouble getting oxygen on his own because of this, so he needs the mask until he wakes up.”

 

Thor nodded, leaning over Loki and resting his forehead against the man’s chest. He grabbed Loki’s hand and began to cry.

 

The doctor sighed, looking over at Thor. “Sir… What, what  _ caused _ this? Omegas don’t go into OSIC unless they’re under an  _ immense _ amount of stress.”

 

“... We were arguing.”

 

“Arguing? That doesn’t-”

 

“I yelled at him.”

 

The room went silent at this, and the doctor narrowed his eyes at Thor. “Why would you raise your voice at your  _ pregnant _ omega,  _ knowing _ that stress during a pregnancy can hurt them?”

 

Thor straightened up and turned to look at the doctor, guilt and regret clear on his face and countenance. “There is no excuse for what I did. I’m beating myself up every second that he’s like this, and I don’t need you to do it for me.”

 

The doctor’s whole perception of Thor changed, and he frowned deeper, turning towards his parents. “I’ll be back in an hour with an ultrasound machine.”

 

His parents watched him leave and close the door before Odin growled low in his throat. “Get over here, boy.”

 

Thor ignored him, so Odin upped his pheromonal influence, not taking no for an answer. “ _ GET _ over here, boy.”

 

Thor closed his eyes and walked over to his father, standing in front of him. Without holding back, Odin slapped Thor across his cheek;  _ hard _ .

 

Thor took this punishment, and remained silent.

 

Just like omegas had their own rules and their own pecking order, alphas did too. And when an alpha did  _ anything _ to cause extreme stress or pain to their omega, the alpha received physical retribution from the alphas in their life; even if they were a high level alpha. Their title meant  _ nothing _ until their omega got better, and they were viewed as the lowest of the low until their omega made a full recovery.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” growled Odin, glaring at his son in contempt. “I am so disgusted. I always believed that we raised you better, raised you  _ different, _ but here we are!”

 

Thor stared at the wall, refusing to look his father in the eyes. 

 

“You should be  _ ashamed _ of yourself! Look at him! Look at what you did!”

 

Large tears fell down Thor’s face when his father grabbed the back of his head and forced him to stare at Loki, and he felt  _ crushed _ inside, wishing he could take it all back.

 

Frigga watched this exchange silently, and walked over to Loki, stroking his cheek with a gentle hand. “What have you done, Thor? What have you done? What made you so angry that you felt the need to explode on Loki, and cause him to go into OSIC?”

 

“I-I don’t  _ know _ !” wept Thor, wanting to go over to Loki, but knowing he couldn’t. His mother was asserting herself as Loki’s interim protective omega, and his father was still forcing him into submission, so all he could do was stare at Loki and cry.

 

When an omega is hurt by their alpha, it’s common practice for another omega to assert themselves as an interim protective omega until an omega(s) that is/are trusted by the hurt omega come to their aid. The interim protective omega prevents the alpha who hurt the omega from being close to them until the alpha(s)  punishing the alpha for hurting his omega deem that they are truly repentant.

 

Odin growled at Thor again. “I want you to look at him while you call his parents, and tell them what you did to their son.”

 

Thor wiped at his eyes with an unsteady hand and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing the phone number for Loki’s mother.

 

Hearing Laufey’s sleepy voice broke Thor’s heart further. “Hello?”

 

“Laufey…”

 

Laufey took in a sharp intake of breath, hearing the brokeness in Thor’s tone. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong, Thor?!”

 

“It’s Loki…” He could barely get the words out, and he held back another choked sob as his father screamed at him to tell Loki’s parents what happened. “He’s suffering from OSIC.”

 

Thor could hear Laufey beginning to cry over the phone. “What did you  _ do _ to my baby?!”

 

“I’m so sorry, Laufey-”

 

“You were supposed to protect him!” screamed Laufey. “Why is he in OSIC?!”

 

Thor sniffed, wiping at his eyes again. “I’ll pay for your tickets over here. I’m so sorry, mother. I’m so sorry.”

 

Laufey hung up on Thor, and Thor crouched down, sobbing heavily. 

 

Frigga noticed that her son was losing himself, and she sighed, looking to her husband, and giving him a look.

 

Odin sighed as well, seeing that Thor was truly remorseful. He nodded his head, giving permission for Thor to stay next to Loki’s side, so Frigga stepped aside, showing that the omega in her felt that Thor was truly regretting his actions.

 

Thor stood up and pulled a chair over to Loki, sitting down next to him. Carefully, he lied his forehead on Loki’s chest, and rested his hand on his stomach, feeling completely broken and numb. 

 

Thor’s parents stayed with he and Loki until Loki’s parents arrived at the hospital 14 hours later, and Thor held onto Loki through it all, only letting go of him when they gave Loki his hourly ultrasounds.

 

It broke his  _ heart _ to see Loki like this, and it hurt him even more knowing that this was all because of him.

 

He heard the door to Loki’s hospital room open, and lifted his head from Loki’s chest, his stomach  _ dropping _ when he saw Loki’s parents.

 

Loki’s mother Laufey crumbled in Farbauti’s arms when he saw their son like this, and he began to sob, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Mother…”

 

Laufey snapped his head up and growled at Thor. “Don’t call me that!”

 

Thor’s heart broke, and he faced him completely, tears beginning to fall down his face. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Laufey  _ lost _ it when Thor said this, and he tore himself out of Farbauti’s arms, running towards Thor and beginning to hit him. “YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!”

 

Farbauti ran and pulled Laufey off of Thor, struggling to hold him back. 

 

“NO! NO! He did this to our baby, ‘Bauti! He DID this!”

 

Farbauti tried to calm down not only Laufey, but himself. He wanted to attack Thor with  _ everything _ in him, but he knew that attacking him wouldn’t solve anything, and it wouldn’t fix their son.

 

“How could you hurt him?!” sobbed Laufey, staring at him in contempt. “We trusted you! You said you would keep him safe! Look at him! Look at what you did!”

 

Thor closed his eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” screamed Laufey, charging out of Farbauti’s arms again and shoving Thor out of his chair. “Get away!”

 

Thor let Laufey hit him again and again, refusing to block his strikes. Laufey had every right to feel the way that he did. 

 

“You were supposed to  _ protect _ him!” shrieked Laufey, his hits becoming weaker and weaker. “We  _ trusted _ you!”

 

Thor stared at Laufey with a broken look, and Laufey threw himself over Loki’s body, crying into him.

 

“You hurt my  _ son _ !” wept that man, lying over Loki protectively. “You hurt him!”

 

Thor stood up and exhaled slowly, stepping back and giving Laufey and Farbauti time to grieve over Loki and his current state.

 

The two omegas didn’t let Thor near their son for three days, and this tore Thor up inside, seeing everyone so broken and so hurt. 

 

On the fifth day of Loki’s coma, he was finally allowed by Loki’s parents to be by his side, and watch over him while they went down to the cafeteria to eat.

 

Thor’s parents would be there to check on Loki with Freya and Freyr after work, so he was the only one in the room right now.

 

He held Loki’s limp hand and listened to the heartbeats of his children, staring at the wall across the room, and… waiting for Loki to wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T.T T.T T.T
> 
> I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!!!! But Loki's okay, so don't worry your pretty little heads. I actually wrote the next chapter already, but I have to go back and edit it a bit, so I should have it posted in a few hours. I'm not mean enough to leave you guys on a cliffhanger for four days lol.
> 
> Scream at me in the comments if you need to :3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, as promised. Nothing too serious or dramatic in this one.

About ten minutes after Loki’s parents left to go to the cafeteria, Thor heard a soft sound come from next to him, and he turned sharply, wondering if it was his imagination. 

 

He stared at Loki for a few minutes, his heart feeling as though it was beating out of his chest with nervous anticipation. 

 

He saw Loki’s eyelids flutter while he made another soft sound, so Thor shot up, yelling for the doctors.

 

About three doctors and five nurses ran into Loki’s room, and the head doctor made his way over to Loki, checking all his vital signs. Loki was breathing at a normal rate now, so he had a nurse help remove the mask from his mouth and nose.

 

He directed another nurse to go and get a large cup of water, and looked back down at Loki, watching him for a moment. He reached down and grabbed Loki’s hand, beginning to talk to him.

 

“Loki? If you can hear me, try to squeeze my hand.”

 

Everyone looked at Loki’s hand, watching with bated breath. Although it was very faint, Loki squeezed the doctor’s hand, and everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

“Loki? Can you try to open your eyes?”

 

Loki’s eyelids fluttered again, and he fought for a few seconds to lift his lids before finally succeeding. He blinked very slow and looked over at the doctor, a faraway look in his eyes. 

  
  


The doctor leaned forward and shined a light into Loki’s eyes, making sure that his pupils contracted. “Loki, my name is Doctor Rathbrun. You’re in a hospital, Loki.”

 

The doctor saw that it took Loki a few seconds to comprehend what he said, and once he did, he began to panic, his eyes wide in fear.

 

“Loki, it’s okay. It’s okay. Your safe.”

 

Loki’s eyes began to well with tears, and he looked down at his stomach, unable to see if he was still pregnant.

 

“The children are fine, Loki. You’re still pregnant with healthy twins.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, visibly relaxing. He coughed, and the doctor directed the nurse with the large cup of water to stand next to Loki, and help him drink.

 

She placed the straw in his mouth, and helped prop his head up, letting him drink his fill.

 

After Loki finished drinking, he collapsed against his pillows, beginning to go in and out of consciousness. 

 

“Loki? Stay with me, Loki. We’re going to run a few tests, and then you can fall back asleep, okay?”

 

Loki nodded weakly, and the doctors performed some basic reflex and cognitive recollection tests on Loki, relieved to see that he was passing with flying colors.

 

After they were done, they told the man he could go back to sleep, and Loki nodded weakly again, falling unconscious.

 

“Mr. Odinson?”

 

Thor turned to look at the doctor, still holding Loki’s hand. “Yes?”

 

“Your wife is a fighter; he shouldn’t have been out of this coma for at  _ least _ another week.”

 

“Is he going to be okay?”

 

The doctor nodded, writing a few things on his chart and handing it to a nurse. “He’ll be fine. He passed all of our testing, so now all we can do is watch and wait for him to wake up again, which should be in about an hour or two. Expect him to be  _ very _ groggy and  _ very _ confused. He should start being able to speak when he wakes up next time.”

 

Thor nodded, relief flooding through him. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“Now, please do not bring up anything negative. If he asks what happened to him, don’t tell him. We don’t want him to slip back into OSIC. Keep the noise levels down, don’t speak very loud, and if he doesn’t want you next to him or in the room, respect his wishes.”

 

Thor nodded again, understanding. “I will.”

 

The doctors and nurses filed out of Loki’s room, and five minutes later, Loki’s parents returned, beginning to freak out when they saw that Loki’s mask wasn’t on.

 

Laufey and Farbauti rushed over to his bed, pushing Thor out of the way. “Where’s his mask?!” hissed Laufey, glaring at Thor for a moment before searching the bed for it.

 

“The doctor took it off.” sighed Thor, stepping out of the way so that Loki’s parents could check over him and make sure he was okay. “He… he woke up, earlier.”

 

Loki’s parents gasped, looking down at their son. “Why didn’t you come and get us?!”

 

“It was  _ very  _ brief; he was awake for two or three minutes.”

 

Laufey sighed, beginning to tear up. “When… when did the doctor say he would wake up again?”

 

“In about one to two hours. They gave him some water, so he should be able to speak when he wakes up.”

 

“Okay…” he sniffed and moved his hand to stroke at his son’s cheek.

 

Things were still  _ very _ tense between Thor and Loki’s parents, so he sighed, and sat down on one of the couches in Loki’s room, letting his parents sit in the chairs by the bed.

 

They sat in silence for two hours before Loki began to stir, and Thor remained where he was, not knowing if Loki wanted the first thing he saw to be him.

 

“Loki?! Baby?!” cried Laufey, stroking Loki’s cheek. “Baby?!”

 

Loki’s eyelids began to flutter, and he opened them after sometime, staring at his mother. “... Mother?”

 

Laufey and Farbauti began to cry, and they both hugged Loki, reassuring him that he and the babies were okay.

 

They finally let go of him a few minutes later and sat down on either side of him, holding each of his hands.

 

Loki blinked slowly and groaned, leaning his head back. “I have the biggest headache.”

 

Laufey laughed and wiped at his tears,  _ overjoyed _ that his son was speaking and cognizant again. “We’ll ask the doctor for some medicine, Loki.”

 

Loki blinked slowly again, and cleared his throat. “Can I have some water?”

 

Farbauti nodded, kissing his son’s forehead before getting up to go get him some. Loki drank his fill again from the cup, and gave it to his father, looking down at his stomach. “You said the babies are okay?”

 

Laufey nodded, bringing Loki’s hand up to his mouth to kiss. “They’re fine, baby, they’re fine. If you listen, you can hear their heartbeats on the machine.”

 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds so that Loki could hear the heartbeats of their twins, and he sighed in relief, relaxing onto the bed. He blinked in confusion though and sniffed, trying to smell for Thor. His scent was in the room, but… he couldn’t see him.

 

“Where’s Thor, mother?”

 

Laufey stiffened up and frowned, averting his gaze. “... He’s on the couch.”

 

“Is… is he asleep?”

 

“... No, Loki. He’s still awake.”

 

Loki coughed again, and gratefully took the water his father offered to him. “Thor?”

 

It pained Thor’s heart to hear Loki call out his name so weakly, and he stood up, walking over until he was standing behind Loki’s mother. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Farbauti sighed and stood, giving Laufey the gesture to stand up as well. 

 

Laufey frowned at him, holding onto Loki tighter. “I’m not leaving my son with this  _ monster _ , ‘Bauti!”

 

Farbauti set Laufey with a look. “You’re not being fair, ‘Fey. Let’s give them some privacy.”

 

Laufey widened his eyes in shock, and shook his head fiercely. “No! No! I’m  _ not _ leaving him! Not again!”

 

Loki looked over at his mother weakly, a small frown on his face. “Let me talk to Thor, Mother. Please.”

 

“But-”

 

“Mother.” sighed Loki, closing his eyes. “Please.”

 

Laufey was silent for a few seconds before sighing, and warily let go of Loki’s hand before standing. Without speaking, he leaned over and kissed Loki’s forehead before finally following Farbauti out of the room.

 

Thor sat down next to him and exhaled softly, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

 

Loki stared at his husband for some time, choosing his words very carefully. “Why won’t you look at me?”

 

Thor was silent for some time. “Because I hurt you.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and repositioned himself in bed carefully, wanting to get a better look at Thor. “So did I.”

 

Silent tears found themselves falling down Thor’s cheeks, and he turned his head away from Loki even more, not wanting the man to see him cry.

 

“The doctor said we shouldn’t talk about stressful things, so… let’s not do this, Loki.”

 

Loki stared at Thor sadly, shaking his head. “You make it so hard to like you sometimes Thor.”

 

Thor kept his face turned away from Loki. “I know this.”

 

“And you’re always going and deciding things on your own, without consulting people. That makes me mad.”

 

“... This… I know this too.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean you’re not my alpha. And it doesn’t mean I’m giving up on you.”

 

Thor turned back to look at Loki, his eyes wide in disbelief. 

 

Loki reached out with a weak hand, and grabbed Thor’s, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. “So don’t give up on me.”

 

Thor’s eyes welled with more tears, and he wiped at them with the back of his other hand. “I would  _ never _ give up on you, Loki.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and smiled softly. “I know the doctor said we shouldn’t talk about our argument, so we won’t but… I will say this.” He opened his eyes again and set Thor with a soft look. “Let’s just start over, Thor. We said a lot of terrible things to each other… I… I just want to erase it all, and start over. I believe we can work through our issues. And I believe we can really love each other and be happy. But I also know that it won’t be easy.”

 

Thor handed Loki his cup of water when he began to cough, and remained silent, making sure to watch Loki. He didn’t want the man to over exert himself.

 

Loki drank from the cup and handed it back to Thor, continuing to speak. “I know it won’t be easy, and I… I know that sooner or later, we’re going to have to address our argument. But for now… let’s just put it behind us. Okay?”

 

Thor seemed so heartbroken and desolate, and this hurt Loki’s soul, seeing him like this. He noticed that Thor was looking gaunt, and frowned deeply. “When is the last time you ate and slept, Thor?”

 

Thor exhaled softly. “... I haven’t eaten or slept since you came here.”

 

Loki closed his eyes,  _ crushed _ to his very  _ core _ by this information. “I can feel myself slipping, Thor… I won’t be awake for much longer, but… if you don’t do anything else today… please go eat and sleep.”

 

Thor sighed, looking away from him. “Loki…”

 

Loki squeezed Thor’s hand weakly. “Look at me, Thor.”

 

Thor turned to look back at him. “...”

 

“Please, eat. For me.” He looked down at his stomach, and rubbed it gently. “For them. We all need you healthy, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, closing his eyes and trying to keep it together. 

 

“I’m too weak to give you a reassuring kiss, so you’ll have to do it for me.”

 

Thor looked at Loki like he was scared he would break him, and Loki smiled softly, gently squeezing Thor’s hand. “It’s really hard to stay awake, Thor. I can’t wait forever.”

 

Thor debated about kissing Loki for a few seconds before leaning over and placing a soft kiss against his lips. He rested his forehead against Loki’s then, and closed his eyes, trying to calm the flood of emotion in his soul.

 

He kissed Loki again before sitting up, and rubbed at his cheek with his thumb. “Go back to sleep, Loki. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Loki nodded weakly, closing his eyes, and succumbing to sleep.

 

Thor continued to stroke Loki’s cheek and moved a hand to his stomach, stroking it gently.

 

It seemed as if receiving forgiveness from Loki took a tremendous weight off of Thor’s shoulders, and he found himself growing drowsy. 

 

He stood up and moved one of the cots the hospital gave to he and his family and placed it on the left side of Loki’s bed before removing his shoes, and climbing onto it.

 

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow, beginning to snore softly. 

 

He still felt a myriad of emotions, and still felt unworthy as an alpha. But hearing that Loki wasn’t upset, and wanted to start over gave him a peace that he hadn’t felt in a while.

 

He just prayed to the Norns that he would be able to fix his relationship with Loki. 

 

He couldn’t afford to mess up again.

 

* * *

 

Loki woke up about 5 hours later, around 9pm, and was shocked to see Freya and Freyr in the room.

 

He stirred in the bed, catching their attention, and they gasped, setting down their laptops. 

 

“Loki! Are you okay?! How are you feeling?! Should, should I go get the doctor?!”

 

Loki smiled softly, feeling too sore to laugh. “No, love. This isn’t my first time waking up.”

 

Freya nodded, wiping at her tears. “We were so worried about you, Loki; the whole world was.”

 

Loki cleared his throat, beginning to feel thirsty. “That means so much to me, Freya.”

 

Freyr got up and poured Loki more water, coming back over to the bed and handing it to him. 

 

“Thank you.” Loki drank his water, beginning to feel better. He still felt  _ impossibly _ weak, but he felt better than he did earlier. He could move around more, and he felt he could stay awake longer.

 

Freyr sat back down next to Freya, and smiled softly at Loki. “You really had us scared, Loki. We were worried about you.”

 

Loki smiled at his friends, glad that they were here. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

Freya reached out and grabbed Loki’s hand, rubbing it with her thumb. “Have you heard from the doctor, yet?”

 

Loki shook his head, and Freya and her brother frowned, worried about the effort it took him to do so. “I assume I’ll hear from him tomorrow.”

 

A loud knock at the door interrupted them, and they all watched as a person came in with an ultrasound machine. “Hello, Loki. My name is Lindsey, and I’m your prenatal ultrasound tech. I’m here to give you your hourly ultrasound.”

 

Loki nodded, watching Freya and Freyr get up and move their chairs back, making room for the machine and the tech.

 

The ultrasound tech pulled back Loki’s hospital gown, and placed a blanket in front of him, covering his genitals but leaving his stomach exposed. Gently squirting the cold jelly onto his stomach, she moved the probe around, making sure that the babies were okay.

 

Freya and her brother watched in awe, seeing the babies shift and move around on the screen. 

 

Loki looked at the screen too, the omega in him soothed by the sight. “Is everything okay?”

 

The ultrasound tech nodded, continuing to move the probe around and pressing it into Loki’s stomach. “Yes. We were worried about baby B for a moment, as his placenta wasn’t as tightly secured to the uterine wall as baby A, but it seems like your body fixed it when you were in a coma. Everything looks fine.”

 

Loki nodded, relieved to hear this. He watched as the ultrasound tech cleaned off his stomach and fixed his gown, covering him back in his blanket.

 

“I’ll see you again in an hour.”

 

Loki nodded again, relaxing back against the bed, and closing his eyes.

 

“Are you tired, Loki?”

 

Loki opened his eyes to look at Freya. “A little. But I just woke up; I want to stay up for a bit longer.”

 

“Don’t force yourself, hun. You just came out of a coma. We understand.”

 

Loki sighed, and grabbed a remote on the bed, pressing a button so that the part of the bed his torso was on rose up, allowing him to sit up. “That’s better. I can finally see you guys.”

 

Freyr laughed softly, glad to see that spark back in Loki’s eyes. 

 

“Where are my parents?”

 

“They’re down in the cafeteria, getting dinner. I think you’ll be surprised to hear that Thor’s parents are down there with them.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. Thor’s parents have seemed to put aside their personal opinions about same secondary sex relationships. They actually take turns sleeping with your parents, so that someone is always awake and watching you.”

 

This warmed Loki’s heart, and he felt so thankful to be surrounded by friends and family who loved him and cared about him so much. He was  _ very _ surprised to hear that Thor’s parents cared this much about his health, as he always felt that they resented him for ruining their son’s life.

 

They all talked for half an hour before Loki found himself getting tired, and they smiled, telling him it was okay to fall asleep. 

 

He didn’t wake up until 9am the next morning, and he yawned, looking over at the cot next to him. Thor wasn’t there, and Loki looked around the room, finally taking notice of it. 

 

It was a very sleek and modern room, that was big enough to accomodate three cots and a large pull out couch. He heard the sounds of a shower, and turned his head a bit, seeing that there was a bathroom in the room as well.

 

He closed his eyes again and relaxed, waiting for whoever was in the bathroom to come out. 

 

He smelled Thor walk into the room a few minutes later and opened his eyes, staring at him softly. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Thor jumped, startled by Loki’s voice. “You’re up?”

 

Loki nodded, smiling when Thor walked over to him and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “I bet my breath smells  _ terrible _ after all of this time.”

 

This put a small smile on Thor’s face, and he kissed Loki’s forehead before straightening up. “It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re awake and okay.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Loki frowned then, shifting in the bed. “I need a bath. And need to wash my hair. I feel disgusting.”

 

Thor sat down next to Loki, and held his hand. “We’ll ask the doctor what you can do today when he comes in.”

 

Loki stared at Thor intensely, seeing that he looked better. He didn’t look gaunt, and Loki saw that he had trimmed up his beard. “Have you eaten?”

 

Thor shook his head. “I’m waiting for your parents and my mother to return. I’ll eat when they get back.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, glad to hear this. “I hope the doctor lets me eat today. I’m  _ starving _ .” 

 

Thor laughed, looking at the time. “Let me get the doctor, and let him know you’re up.”

 

Loki watched Thor leave the room and sighed, trying to not think about the events that led them here. He didn’t want to think about that horrible day right now.

 

“Hey, Loki!”

 

Loki smiled at the doctor. “Hello, Doctor.”

 

The doctor walked over to the bed and checked all of Loki’s vital signs, pleased with the results. “Your husband tells me that you’re wanting to eat, shower, and wash your hair?”

 

Loki nodded. “I feel gross and I’m starving.”

 

The doctor laughed, looking at his chart. “I have some good news for you. You can eat -Thor will have to feed you, since you’re probably too weak to feed yourself right now- and you can have a spongebath and use dry shampoo.”

 

“How long will I be weak like this?”

 

“You should recover your strength fully in about a week, but… we’re keeping you here, on bedrest, for another month, before we discharge you.”

 

Loki frowned deeply at this. “On bedrest?”

 

“Yes, Loki; what happened to you was serious. We need to watch and make sure that you’re okay and have made a complete recovery, and we need to make sure that your children are developing properly.”

 

Loki’s face scrunched up even more at this. “I don’t mind the long stay, Doctor, but… the ultrasound tech earlier told me that the boys were okay.”

 

“And they are.” placated the doctor, not wanting Loki to worry. “But your OBGYN ordered bed rest for you, and wants you to have daily ultrasounds to monitor the health of the babies. So no walking or standing unless you’re going to the bathroom or showering. No stressing over  _ anything _ , and  _ no _ talking about what put you here in the first place.”

 

The doctor turned to Thor next. “Your job is to help him with  _ anything _ and  _ everything _ that he needs. And I mean  _ anything _ . You have  _ a lot _ of making up to do as an alpha, and this is where you start. Are we clear?”

 

Thor nodded solemnly. “Yes, Doctor.”

 

The doctor stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. “Now that your wife is awake and cognizant, we need you to leave the room for a few minutes. I need to speak with him alone.”

 

Thor stared at the doctor with an incredulous look. “I beg your pardon?”

 

The doctor sighed. “Mr. Odinson, I won’t ask you again. If you refuse to leave for a few minutes, I  _ will _ have to call security. This is nonnegotiable.”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes at the doctor before shaking his head, and sighing, leaving the room. He didn’t want to cause a scene or cause Loki any stress.

 

The doctor waited for Thor to leave the room before sighing and sitting down in a chair next to Loki’s bed. “Loki… I need you to be honest with me. I understand that you’re famous, and you might feel stuck, but I assure you, you’re not. If your husband is abusing you, we have resources and people who are willing to help you escape.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in disbelief. “What?”

 

“Loki… has Thor ever hit you?”

 

Loki widened his eyes even further, shaking his head forcefully. “Norns, no! Thor would  _ never _ hurt me.

 

The doctor sighed, setting Loki with a look. “What did he do to you during your argument, Loki?”

 

“I-I was the one who pushed and hit him, not the other way around. I-I did some terrible things to him too. It’s not all his fault.”

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow at him. “Thor told us that he yelled at you. Did he try to use his pheromones or his voice or growl to force you into submission?”

  
  


“No! Thor would never do any of that! He, he  _ shouted _ , yes, but I was shouting too. I started screaming at him first, and I pushed him a few times, and… he was hurt, and he was angry. But he didn’t hit me, and he didn’t try and force me into submission. My husband never has, and never will abuse me.”

 

The doctor searched Loki’s eyes for a few seconds, making sure that he was telling the truth. He sighed softly and stood up then, nodding his head. “I appreciate you being honest with me, Loki. We ask all omegas who wake up from OSIC this question, so… please don’t feel singled out. I’ll let the dining staff know that you are hungry, so expect food in about 30 minutes or less.”

 

Loki nodded wearily, watching the doctor leave, and waiting for Thor to come back in. 

 

Thor walked over to his side immediately once he came back into the room and sat down in the chair next to his bed, caressing his face with a gentle hand. “Did he examine you?”

 

Loki shook his head, relaxing into Thor’s hand. “No. He… he asked me if you hit me or forced me into submission the night of our argument.”

 

Thor widened his eyes, shocked. “Loki, I-I would  _ never _ -”

 

“I know, Thor. I know. That’s what I told him.” He looked at Thor gently. “I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. And I know you would never intentionally hurt them.” he said, rubbing at his stomach. “I trust you, Thor. I do.”

 

Thor relaxed, and rested his head and chest in Loki’s lap, wrapping his arms around his torso. It felt so  _ good _ to finally have Loki awake and in his arms, speaking and breathing and  _ living _ .

 

“I missed you so much, Loki.”

 

Loki’s heart softened, and he ran his fingers through Thor’s golden hair. “Don’t I smell? I haven’t showered in six days.”

 

Thor hugged him tighter. “I don’t care. I just need to hold you.”

 

Loki laughed softly and continued to run his fingers through Thor’s hair. It warmed his heart that they could still be like this;  _ especially _ after their argument.

 

They remained like this until Loki’s parents came back into the room ten minutes later, and Laufey growled low in his throat when he saw Thor laying down over Loki. “Let go of him.”

 

Loki sighed, shaking his head. “Mother-”

 

“No Loki! He, he  _ hurt _ you!  _ He’s  _ the one who put you here!”

 

Loki frowned deeply, leaning back against the bed and sighing. “I love you Mother, but I’m not dealing with this right now. Thor is here, and he  _ stays _ . I don’t care how you feel about him right now, he is staying, and we are  _ married _ , and he is allowed to touch me however he wants, however he sees fit.”

 

Loki could smell the angry pheromones emitting from his mother, and he sighed again, softening his tone. “Mother, please don’t do this right now. I… sit down. I’ll tell you about our argument.”

 

Laufey remained standing, frowning at his son.

 

“Mother… I said some very cruel things when we were in counseling together, and a lot of things that I said not only hurt Thor, but scared him. I… I… we both handled our emotions wrong that day Mother, and we were both at fault. I don’t want to get into the specifics because it’s stressing me out, but please,  _ please _ don’t do this right now.”

 

Laufey looked hurt by this, and he wiped at his eyes, walking across the room and sitting on the couch there. “I’m just trying to protect you.”

 

“And you have, and you  _ are _ .” assured Loki, his voice kind and soft. “But Thor is my husband, and the father of my children. You have to  _ share _ me, even when you don’t want to, and even when it hurts.”

 

Laufey sniffed and grabbed at a tissue, dabbing his eyes. “I just want you to be  _ safe _ , Loki. I just, I love you so much. I can’t, I  _ can’t _ see you hurt again like this. It breaks my heart.” His voice broke at the end, and Loki sighed. “Come here, Mother. Sit up, Thor.”

 

Thor sat up and sighed, releasing Loki. Loki’s mother came over to the unoccupied side of Loki’s bed, and pulled Loki into a tight embrace. They hugged each other for a few seconds, and Loki rubbed his mother’s back, trying to comfort him.

 

“I love you so  _ much _ , Loki. So much. I can’t see you hurt again, baby.”

 

Loki nodded, continuing to rub his back. “And you won’t, Mother. You won’t. Thor is a good alpha. He won’t hurt me.”

 

They hugged a bit longer before Laufey finally released him, and kissed his forehead a few times.

 

A knock at the door interrupted the family, and Thor called for them to come in. 

 

“Hello! Breakfast is here Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

Loki smiled, his omega nose able to smell the food all the way from the bed. “Thank you.”

 

“Now who’s going to help you eat your pancakes, Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

“I am.”

 

“I will.”

 

The server looked back and forth between Laufey and Thor, confused, and Loki sighed, closing his eyes. 

 

This would be a  _ long _ month.

 

* * *

 

Loki groaned and shifted in bed, waking up from his nap. He couldn’t smell Thor or his parents anymore, and he got worried, fearing that he had been left alone.

 

A calm hand reached out and rubbed his arm, and he looked over, surprised to see Frigga. 

 

“It’s alright, Loki. You’re not alone.”

 

Loki relaxed some, but was still a bit tense. Every time he had been left alone with Frigga had resulted in an argument between them, and although he was thankful that she had dropped everything to take care of him with his parents, he… he still didn’t trust her.

 

Frigga could sense this, and a small smile graced her face. “I’m probably the last person that you want to see right now. It… it’s my fault that you’re in here in the first place.”

 

Loki frowned and sat up a bit in bed. He remained silent, as he wasn’t sure what to say. A large part of him  _ did _ blame Frigga for his stress. 

 

She sighed then, looking away. “Thor told me about your argument, and… your therapy session.”

 

Loki sighed as well. “... Did he now?”

 

Frigga nodded, turning back to look at him. “I really hated you when you first showed up, Loki. I really did. I felt that you ruined my son’s life, and burdened my grandchildren with…  _ unsavory _ genetics. I believed you were someone who had his sights set on our money, our fame, our  _ name _ . I… I don’t admit this often, but… as an omega, and… as your mother in law, I feel it is only right. I’m sorry.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock. This was the  _ last _ thing he  _ ever _ expected to come from Frigga’s mouth. 

 

“I… I was hard on you, harder than I should’ve been. And I’m sorry.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, at a loss for words. He  _ never _ thought he’d see the day where Frigga apologized to him.

 

“I… understand that this life hasn’t been easy to adjust to, so… you have my word that I’ll leave you alone until the boys are born. And… when you’re ready, we’ll slowly introduce you into elite society with the other omegas. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “... Thank you. That… means, a lot, Mother.”

 

Frigga reached out and squeezed Loki’s hand. “I am not your enemy, Loki. You have my support.”

 

Loki squeezed her hand back. “Thank you.”

 

He was still feeling  _ impossibly _ tired, so he began to blink a few times, trying to stay awake. 

 

“Go to sleep, Loki. Thor and your parents will return within the hour.”

 

Loki nodded and drifted off to sleep again.

 

He hoped Frigga meant what she said.

 

* * *

 

“Mother?”

 

Laufey woke up, sitting up on his cot. “What is it, Loki?”

 

“I need help walking to the bathroom.”

 

Laufey nodded, climbing off of his cot. “Let me help you out of bed, Loki.”

 

Loki let his mother help him out of bed, and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom, relieving himself. 

 

It had been about a week since he’d woken up, and it was around 5 in the morning.

 

He was feeling full of energy, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. 

 

He read in his pregnancy book that he was now in his second trimester, and to expect an abundant amount of energy until his seventh month.

 

It was just his luck that he had boundless energy, and was forced to be on bedrest for three more weeks.

 

He had also read that his babies were now as big as avocados, and it showed. His stomach had almost doubled in size since his arrival at the hospital two weeks ago. 

 

He was a bit surprised with how big he was already, and rubbed at his stomach, smiling fondly.

 

“They’re getting so big.” smiled Laufey, reaching out to rub his stomach. “You’re in your second trimester; they’ll be here in 5 months, Loki.”

 

Loki laughed softly, letting his mother help him back into bed. “I know. I’m so  _ nervous _ .”

 

Laufey kissed Loki’s forehead, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “It’s okay to be nervous, Loki. Just know you’ll be a great mother.”

 

Loki smiled softly. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

Laufey kissed Loki’s cheek. “Are you going to stay up?”

 

Loki nodded, reaching for his Ipad. “Yes. I’m too full of energy to sleep.”

 

Laufey laughed softly. “I was like that when I was pregnant with you too; the whole first trimester I threw up  _ constantly _ , and then the day I hit three months, I had  _ boundless _ energy.”

 

Loki laughed softly as well, not wanting to wake up his father or Thor. “Go back to sleep, mother. We’ll talk more in a few hours.”

 

Laufey nodded, yawning and laying his head back on the pillow. “Love you, Loki baby.”

 

Loki smiled, pulling out his headphones. “I love you too, Mother.”

 

He plugged in his headphones and began to watch the TV show he had been watching the night of he and Thor’s argument.

 

The time spent in the hospital went by like the trickling of a stream for Loki, and he was so  _ bored _ and so  _ restless _ and so  _ horny _ by the end of it.

 

He’d read in the pregnancy book that libido often increased drastically for pregnant people during the second trimester, and he  _ already _ had a high libido, so he was  _ suffering _ .

 

Loki’s OBGYN Dr. Song entered his room while he and his family were packing his things on his last day in the hospital. He was being discharged from the hospital today, so she was giving him one final check up before he left. 

 

“Hello, Loki. How are you feeling today?”

 

Loki stretched in his bed, laughing softly. “Ready to leave the hospital and run a marathon.”

 

Everyone laughed and the doctor pushed Loki’s shirt up, squeezing the jelly onto his stomach. 

 

“Let’s see how little Liam and Leo are doing.”

 

Loki, his parents and Thor looked at the screen of the ultrasound machine, seeing the babies. 

 

Thor took in a sharp breath, surprised at how defined their faces and bodies were. They were getting a 3D ultrasound of their babies today, so this was the first time they were actually seeing the babies and their faces and bodies.

 

“So here is baby A, which is Liam, right?”

 

Loki nodded, gasping as he looked as his baby’s face, and he began to tear up, overwhelmed with happiness. The omega in him wished that they were fully grown and here  _ now _ , and he wiped at his eyes, laughing and smiling.

 

“He has my high cheek bones.”

 

Thor found happy tears brimming in his eyes as well, and he wiped at them, laughing with Loki. “He has your nose, too.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti teared up, happy for their son.

 

“Okay, now onto baby B, Leo.”

 

They all laughed when they saw his face, seeing that he also had Loki’s high cheekbones and his nose. 

 

“I never knew that I had such strong genetics.” chuckled Loki, staring at his babies fondly. He had already been excited for them to get here, and looked forward to it with each passing day, but actually  _ seeing _ them, seeing their  _ actual _ faces, and their bodies moving inside of him just made this all so more real.

 

Dr. Song took screenshots of both babies and printed them out, handing them to the family. “Both babies are in  _ excellent _ health, and are growing as they should. They  _ are _ a bit big though. They’re looking like they’re going to be about 8 and a half pounds each when they’re born.”

 

Loki sighed, expecting this. “And you’re sure that my body will adjust in time for the delivery?”

 

Dr. Song nodded. “Yes; in fact, your body has already begun adjusting for that moment. Your hips have widened significantly, and the cloacan ridge separating your anal and vaginal cavity is slowly but surely relaxing and becoming less firm, which allows for a smooth delivery.”

 

Loki nodded, continuing to watch his babies move on the screen. “I was reading that the boys can actually hear and recognize voices now.”

 

Dr. Song smiled proudly, giving him an eager nod. “You’re exactly right; the boys can not only hear now, but recognize your voices. If you want to bond to them easier at birth, I recommend talking to them everyday.”

 

Loki nodded, pulling down his shirt once Dr. Song turned off the machine and wiped off his belly. “Is there anything I should know before I go?”

 

“Hm. I recommend that you return to your daily activities  _ slowly _ . If being around the press and the paparazzi still cause you stress, then remain indoors for another month. I also recommended light exercise and yoga, as well as daily pelvic floor exercises. Because you’ll be delivering twins, your pelvic muscles need to be as strong as possible.”

 

Loki nodded, looking over at his parents and blushing. “... How… how soon can we… start “playing” in the bedroom again?”

 

Laufey gasped, swatting Loki’s arm. “Loki! You  _ just _ got approved for being discharged. The  _ last _ thing on your mind should be sex!”

 

Dr. Song laughed. “Increased libido is a side effect of pregnancy. It goes away in the third trimester, but… as for when you can have sex again… I’d say as long as it is  _ gentle _ , you can begin to have sex immediately. You’ve made a complete recovery, and I only kept you on bedrest for a month as a precaution. As long as the sex isn’t rough, feel free to have it.”

 

Thor blushed at this, averting his gaze from the doctor’s knowing look. 

 

“Besides increased sex drive, there is also increased blood flow. So expect nose bleeds; lots of them. If you  _ don’t _ listen to my warnings, and have rough sex, expect a bit of spotting. This is because the cervix is very sensitive. So if he bleeds a small amount during sex, that is normal. If the bleeding is more than spotting, then that is not normal, and please return to the ER.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded seriously. 

 

“Loki will begin to get shortness of breath, as the babies grow, and there is less room for the lungs to expand, so I recommend always being around a chair, or somewhere to sit. Other than accelerated hair and nail growth, there’s nothing else to expect. I’ll see you next week for your 18 week, four month appointment.”

 

Loki nodded and waved as the doctor left, rubbing his hands together. “ _ Norns _ I’m so excited! I finally get to go home and walk and  _ exercise _ .”  

 

“Now hold on, Loki.” began Thor, a soft twinkle in his eye. “The doctor said  _ light _ exercise like yoga or meditation.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, climbing out of bed and standing up. “I know, I know.”

 

Thor came to stand behind Loki, wrapping his arms around the man and resting his hands on his stomach. He made that deep, rumbling sound in his chest when he felt Loki relax against him, and moved to nestle his nose against Loki’s scent glands, beginning to scent him.

 

Laufey sighed, plopping all of their bags onto Loki’s bed. “Come on, boys; you can cuddle and scent each other all you’d like once we’re home.”

 

Loki’s parents made the decision to move into the Odinson mansion two weeks ago, and spent all of yesterday and some parts of today moving their things in.

 

Things… were still very tense between Thor and Loki’s parents, and he understood, knowing that he had to earn their trust again.

 

Laufey was now able to  _ tolerate _ Thor’s presence, but he always intervened when he saw Loki and him being intimate with each other. 

 

The doctor had given Thor and Loki  _ clear _ instructions to not argue for the duration of the pregnancy, and told them to continue counseling with extreme caution. 

 

Loki and Thor decided that they should no longer attend counseling sessions together, for the sake of their relationship. They wanted to still grow as a couple, and they still wanted to work through their issues, but they knew that they didn’t want to risk Loki getting stressed or hurt or upset. Not attending counselling sessions together was a way they could work through their issues without causing problems with each other.

 

Thor had been replaced as company president, and wouldn’t return as president until the boys had been born, and were three months old.

 

His father didn’t want anything else to happen to Loki, and although he didn’t like that Thor would be absent for the next eight months, he made the executive decision as CEO to allow it.

 

Loki and his family walked out of the hospital and got into one of his family’s SUVs, letting one of the family’s drivers drive them home.

 

Loki looked out of the window at the passing landscape, frowning. “Thor?”

 

“Yes, Loki?”

 

“Why were there no paparazzi when I left the hospital?”

 

Thor smiled softly. “I got an order of protection for you. Press and the paparazzi are not allowed to produce and publish pictures of you, or record you, until the birth of our children. The judge granted this because of your coma.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, touched to his core about this. “Thor… you really did that for me?”

 

“Of course, Loki. You mean the world to me.”

 

Loki widened his eyes further in disbelief, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “... I do?”

 

Thor’s gaze softened, and he reached over, pressing a loving kiss against Loki’s lips. “You do, Loki. I know we have a lot of work to do, but… we’ve come a long way. And… I’m really looking forward to experiencing all of these things with you.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and kissed Thor again, touched that Thor felt this way about him. 

 

Laufey cleared his throat loudly, narrowing his eyes at the pair, and Farbauti shot him a disapproving look. “‘Fey…”

 

Laufey scoffed and turned his head, keeping his mouth shut.

 

Thor and Loki looked at each other and shared a knowing look, before separating and relaxing back into their seats.

 

They returned home safely, and made their way up to their room in their wing of the mansion, setting down their things.

 

Loki collapsed on the bed and moaned into the sheets, glad to feel the softness of the mattress. “Norns this feels so good! The beds at the hospital are  _ terrible _ .”

 

Thor laughed, lying down next to him. “Even though you were in the VIP suite?”

 

Loki laughed, and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Thor. “That doesn’t change the fact that the bed wasn’t comfortable.”

 

Thor wrapped a strong arm around Loki and kissed his brow. “I’m glad you’re okay, Loki. I really am.”

 

Loki sighed softly. He was glad he was okay too. 

 

The two of them remained like this for sometime, thinking about their life, and their relationship.

 

“Thor.”

 

Thor shifted to look down at Loki. “Hm?”

 

Loki grabbed Thor’s hand, and pressed it against his stomach.

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

 

“Sh!” laughed Loki, pressing his hand a bit firmer against his stomach. “Wait for it.”

 

Thor remained silent and waited a few seconds, gasping when he felt something press against his hand. 

 

“Wa-was that-?”

 

“Uh-huh.” smiled Loki, looking up at him. 

 

A broad smile spread across Thor’s face, and he laughed, keeping his hand on Loki’s stomach. “How does it feel? Does it hurt?”

 

Loki shook his head, smiling with happiness. “No; it tickles a bit actually.”

 

Thor sat up then and pushed Loki’s shirt up, wanting to see if he could actually see the small kicks.

 

“What are you doing?” laughed Loki, looking down at him. 

 

“I want to see if I can actually see your stomach move when they kick.”

 

Loki chuckled and relaxed, rolling onto his back.

 

Thor watched Loki’s stomach like a hawk, and laughed in amazement when a few seconds later, Loki’s stomach moved. “That’s amazing! They’re so active!”

 

Loki smiled, rubbing at his stomach. “I know; I can only imagine how much energy they’ll have when they start crawling and walking.”

 

Thor smiled softly as well, imagining himself chasing his toddlers around the mansion, and he leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss against Loki’s stomach.

 

He was glad that Loki was finally home and  _ safe _ , and he knew from now on, he would  _ never _ make the same mistakes he made on that horrible day. 

 

He couldn’t see Loki like that again.

* * *

 

Loki groaned, trying to get comfortable in the bed. He had a pillow between his legs to alleviate the intense pressure in his hips and lower back, and he had  _ hoped _ that the boys would be good and stay asleep for him, but alas, they were up for good. 

 

“Liam, Leo,  _ please _ let mommy rest.” griped Loki, looking down at his stomach. 

 

Saying this earned him a fierce kick to the rib, and Loki laughed, shifting up in bed and rubbing at his stomach.

 

He was currently 23 weeks -five months- now, and the boys were  _ huge _ . He’d read in his pregnancy book that male, high level alphas tend to be the size of a head of cauliflower during the 23rd week, and he was impressed with himself. 

 

He had no idea that his body could shift and contort like this, and he praised the  _ Norns _ that he had no stretch marks. He applied a  _ very _ expensive cream to his stomach five times a day -the cream was a courtesy gift from Frigga, surprisingly- and Loki used it  _ religiously _ . 

 

He wasn’t a terribly _ vain _ man, but… he knew that stretch marks were something he did  _ not _ want.

 

He continued to rub his stomach, laughing at how active the twins were right now. It was about six in the morning, so everyone was still asleep. 

 

“Are you guys hungry?”

 

Loki laughed when he felt fierce kicks against his stomach, and he patted it softly. “Let’s go eat.”

 

He felt… _silly_ , talking to the twins, but he had accepted long ago that they were coming and there was nothing he could do about it, so he was now excited about them coming. Every day that passed brought him closer and closer to seeing the twins, and being able to hold them in his arms, and he was looking forward to that day with nervous anticipation and excitement.

 

“Are the boys keeping you up?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, a fierce blush spreading across his face. Thor’s groggy voice happened to turn him on in ways he couldn’t explain, and he bit back a nervous smile. “Yes.”

 

Thor moved an arm over towards Loki and placed a large hand on his stomach.

 

“Let your mother sleep, boys.”

 

He chuckled softly when a flurry of hard kicks pressed against his hand. “Want me to stay up with you?”

 

Loki shook his head. “You can go back to sleep. I’ll probably end up falling asleep on the couch downstairs after eating.”

 

Thor nodded, closing his eyes. “Take your phone with you, and call me if you need me.”

 

“I will, Mother.” joked Loki, playfully rolling his eyes.

 

He got out of bed and put on his robe, exiting his room and heading down to the kitchen.

 

He had a  _ fierce _ craving for some cereal, and poured himself a large bowl, beginning to hum a soft tune.

 

His phone began to ring then though, and he frowned, pulling it out and seeing it was Freya.

 

“Hey, love.”

 

“Loki… what are you doing right now?”

 

“I’m… pouring a bowl of cereal, and about to watch the news. Why?”

 

Freya sighed. “Promise me you won’t freak out?”

 

This caused Loki to frown deeply. “Freya, what’s wrong?”

 

“Where’s Thor?”

 

“He’s asleep… Freya, what’s going on?”

 

“Go wake him up. I’ll tell you both together.”

 

Loki sighed and left his bowl of cereal on the counter, walking back upstairs and sitting down next to Thor on the mattress. “Thor.”

 

Thor snapped awake, sitting up hurriedly. “What’s wrong, Loki?” He searched Loki, making sure that he wasn’t in pain. “Are you okay? Are you cramping again?”

 

Loki shook his head, scaring Thor with the serious look on his face. “Freya’s on the phone. She says that there’s something wrong.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s phone and put it on speaker. “What’s going on, Freya?”

 

“... Turn on your TV, please, and watch the news.”

 

Thor grabbed the remote to he and Loki’s TV in their room, and turned up the volume, his eyes going wide when he saw the headline.

 

_ Beta Friend Speaks Out: The  _ **_Truth_ ** _ About Thor and Loki _

 

Loki brought his hand to his mouth, watching the interview before him.

 

“So you’re the infamous heat mate of Loki Laufeyson?”

 

Angrboda nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yes, I am.”

 

“And you said you have the truth about Thor and Loki? You’re saying that they only knew each other a  _ month _ before Loki fell pregnant?”

 

Angrboda nodded at the interviewer. “Yes. Loki… was stolen from me by Thor. Loki chose fame, money, and power over our love, and… I’m here today to declare my intentions for Loki, and take him back. I… will also be suing Thor Odinson for assaulting me, and inflicting psychological damage. I’ll go more in depth during my interview tonight, but… I want to make my intentions known.”

 

Angrboda glared at the camera. “Thor Odinson, you  _ took _ my mate, and I’ll have you know that I’ll  _ get _ him back.”

 

Loki was in complete and utter  _ shock _ , and he grabbed the remote from Thor, muting the TV. “Oh. My. Norns.”

 

Thor growled low in his throat, pure  _ ire _ radiating from him. “I’m going to kill him.”

 

“Thor… don’t do anything you’ll regret.” warned Freya, sounding concerned. “We’ll fight this battle in court. I have to go, but… your father and mother have already been alerted. There’s a meeting planned with your lawyers at noon today, and both you  _ and _ Loki must be present.”

 

Thor exhaled sharply. “I understand.” 

 

He hung up the phone and sighed, grabbing Loki’s hands. They stared at each other for a few seconds, gauging out each other’s reactions.

 

“I can’t believe Angrboda’s  _ doing _ this!”

 

Thor pulled Loki into his arms, hugging him. “I know, Loki. I’ll, I’ll handle it. Please don’t stress about this.”

 

Loki’s eyes welled with angry tears. “I’m just so  _ frustrated _ with him, Thor! He stayed away for  _ five _ months, and now when we’re  _ happy _ , and  _ finally _ have things figured out, he pops back up!”

 

Thor pressed reassuring kisses against Loki’s face, trying to keep him calm. “Breathe, Loki. Breathe.”

 

“I’m just-”

 

“Loki. Take a deep breath. Breathe.”

 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths.

 

Thor walked him through his breathing exercises, and pressed a tender kiss against his lips once he calmed down. 

 

He was angry; angry beyond  _ belief _ . But he had a family to think about now, and the truth of the matter was that he couldn’t just take Freyr and Hermod and go beat Angrboda to a bloody pulp.

 

He had to fight this battle legally.

 

It was one of the only ways to take Angrboda down, and make him  _ stay _ down.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! Angrboda has made his return >:)
> 
> I should have the next chapter out in a week or two. School is really starting to pick up for me, so I gotta make sure I get all my classwork done. Thanks for all of your support, and I'm so glad you all like my story.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some lawyer jargon in here, so here are the definitions:
> 
> Economic damages are designed to reimburse you for any costs and expenses associated with the assault. Common economic damages are medical bills, property repair or replacement, and the cost of continuing care.
> 
> Non-economic damages are damages awarded for pain and suffering, and are harder to quantify. The amount is usually determined by the judge.
> 
> Punitive damages are like jail time, restraining order, etc.

Loki scrubbed at his skin fiercely,  _ pissed _ with his current situation. He couldn’t believe that Angrboda would come back into his life after all of this time, especially after what he did to him.

 

It pissed him off even more that Angrboda was spouting nonsense about he and Loki being in love, and he growled, closing his eyes and stepping under the steady stream of water.

 

He let the water wash off his soap suds and started to wash his hair, annoyed with how much harder it was now that it was longer. It reached right above his mid back now, and although it was a hassle, he found himself growing attached to its length. 

 

He washed out the suds and conditioned his hair before washing that out too and stepping out of the shower. 

 

He wondered if Thor punching Angrboda so many months ago messed with his brain, because Loki couldn’t understand for the life of him why Angrboda would show up  _ now _ .

 

He figured the boys were sensing his anxiety and stress, as he could feel them moving around inside of him. 

 

“I’m sorry, guys.” he sighed, stroking his stomach. He was amazed at how large he was now, and continued to stare at himself, turning and looking at his stomach from every angle. He wondered how it was possible to get any bigger than he already was.

 

A loud knock at the door startled him, and he sighed, opening the door and greeting Thor.

 

Thor rubbed Loki’s cheek with his thumb, looking down at him in concern. “Just checking to make sure you’re okay.”

 

Loki sighed, holding the hand on his face with his own. “I’m fine. I’m breathing, and… rationalizing my thoughts. I’m fine.”

 

Thor nodded, placing a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “Don’t turn on the news, and don’t read the news on your phone. Don’t go on any blogs, don’t go on social media, and only talk to the family or Freya and Freyr until we get this figured out.”

 

Loki nodded, agreeing with him. He didn’t want to read anything that would stress him out. 

 

“I’ll go wake up my parents, and let them know.”

 

Thor nodded and kissed Loki’s forehead, heading into the bathroom and stripping so that he could shower.

 

Loki left the bathroom and closed the door, walking into his massive closet and choosing something to wear. He decided on a nice, dressy pair of pants, a grey cashmere sweater, and nice dress shoes.

 

He then left he and Thor’s bedroom and walked down the hall to his parents’ room, opening the door.

 

Reaching over to shake his mother’s arm, Loki called out to him, scaring him awake.

 

“What’s wrong?!”

 

“I’m fine, Mother.”

 

Laufey sighed in relief, trying to wake up. “What’s wrong, Loki baby?”

 

“Angrboda is taking Thor to court, and he just announced his intentions to fight Thor for me.”

 

Laufey gasped, shaking Farbauti awake. “‘Bauti, wake up!”

 

Farbauti shot up in bed, panicking. “Where’s Loki?!”

 

“I’m right here, Father. I’m right here.”

 

Farbauti stared at his son, looking over him and making sure he was okay. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

“Angrboda is taking Thor to court, and he just announced his intentions to fight Thor for me.” repeated Loki, running a hand through his hair. “We have an emergency meeting with Thor’s lawyers at noon, and Angrboda’s tell all interview comes on live at 8 tonight.”

 

Farbauti and Laufey sighed, still trying to process everything. “You said the meeting is at noon?”

 

“Yes, Mother.”

 

Laufey looked over at the clock, seeing that it was 7:30. “We’ll be ready to go by 11.”

 

Loki nodded, and remained in his parents room. He wanted to talk to them about how he was feeling.

 

“I’m so hurt. I’m so hurt and so angry, and I’m  _ frustrated _ . And I’m  _ trying _ to stay calm for the boys but it’s so  _ hard _ !”

 

Laufey wiped away Loki’s angry tears, kissing his forehead. “Loki baby, it’s okay. You’re so strong, and you’ve been going to therapy, and you’ve been meditating, and practicing your breathing.  _ You _ are in control of your emotions, Loki, not that horrid excuse for a man.”

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki looked over at his father. “You can feel your emotions, son. But don’t let them overwhelm or  _ consume _ you. We’re all here for you and Thor, and we know how this is going to end. Angrboda won’t get away with what he’s done. You’re safe. No matter what he says,  _ no one _ and I mean  _ no one _ important or influential in your life will believe him. In three months time, he’ll be gone, and the boys will be here, and everything will be okay. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, feeling much more confident about going into this situation. “Thank you, Father.”

 

Laufey kissed Loki’s forehead repeatedly a few times, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. “I love you so much, Loki. Never forget that.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and nodded, allowing his mother’s touch to calm him. He kissed the palm of his mother’s hand, thankful that he was here. “I love you too. Both of you.”

 

He got up and left his parents room, heading downstairs and pouring milk into his bowl of cereal from earlier.

 

He ate in silence, running scenario after scenario through his head. He kept on imagining what he would say when he when he met Angrboda, what he would  _ do _ when he locked eyes with the man, how it would  _ feel _ to hear him slander his name in public.

 

He knew he could handle it though. He had his family, and Thor, and his friends, and… he wasn’t alone. 

 

He could do this.

 

* * *

 

Loki, his parents, and Thor all got in one of the family’s SUVs, and had one of the family’s personal drivers drive them to the Asgardian Enterprises campus for the meeting with Thor’s lawyers.

 

Loki found himself briefly wondering how the press and paparazzi would handle not being able to photograph Loki during this trial. Any network or company producing photos taken of Loki before he had the boys would have to pay a hefty fine because of the court ordered protection that Thor got him.

 

He let go of these ideas once they entered the executive meeting room in the executive building on campus, and sat down next to Thor, becoming serious.

 

He watched as a group of five lawyers filed into the room and sat across from he and Thor, and nodded at them, straightening up.

 

Odin sat down at the head of the table, and Frigga sat down to his right, both of them looking serious. 

 

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming.” began Odin, looking at everyone. “Let’s get right to the topic at hand. Angrboda has brought physical assault and psychological damage charges against my son, and is seeking an economical damage payout of $250,000 dollars, and a non economic damage amount that is currently unspecified, and is leaving it up to the judge to decide.”

 

Odin sighed then. “I’ve brought you here today to not only guide us in fighting this, but to also help us bring charges against Angrboda. We’re hoping to charge Angrboda with reproductive abuse, sexual misconduct, and defamation. We are not seeking economic or non economic damages, but will seek punitive damages that include but are not limited to jail time, and a restraining order.”

 

The lawyers nodded, typing away at their laptops.

 

“Mr. Odinson?”

 

Thor looked over at one of the lawyers. “Yes?”

 

“Did you physically assault this man, and did you do anything that would cause him psychological harm?”

 

Thor took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Yes.”

 

The lawyer frowned, raising an eyebrow up at him. “Yes to which one?”

 

“To both.” 

 

The lawyers began to mutter amongst themselves for a minute. Finally a senior lawyer sighed, looking at Thor. “Look, Thor. I’ll give it straight to you. This is going to be  _ tough  _ to fight in court; the man’s got Anderson as a lawyer.”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “How did he afford such a high profile lawyer?”

 

“An anonymous donor paid for it once his story broke.”

 

Odin and Thor both exhaled deeply, thinking. They had  _ many _ enemies, both as a company and as a family, so the list of people who could’ve paid for Angrboda’s lawyer was endless.

 

“What if we say he was defending me? He’s my alpha; he was only doing what was right.” asked Loki, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

 

The senior lawyer sighed, thinking about this. “We could try… were you in imminent danger when the assault occurred?”

 

“Define danger.”

 

“Was Angrboda threatening you, or causing you harm?”

 

Loki sighed looking away. “Not intentionally.”

 

The lawyer nodded his head. “I figured.” He sighed then, shaking his head. “Look, Odin. This is going to be a tough case to fight on both sides. I’ll be honest. You both have strong cases against each other. I have no  _ doubt _ that we’ll win ours, but… I’m not so sure that Angrboda won’t win his case either. Your son  _ did _ assault him.”

 

Odin frowned deeply. “What do you suggest we do, then?”

 

“Honestly,” began the lawyer, shaking his head, “You should settle. Still sue him, but… settle. Give him what he’s asking for. So what, if the judge awards him a million or two? That’s pocket change, Odin. If you want to hit this man where it hurts, then sue him.”

 

Odin nodded seriously. “Then this will be done.”

 

Another senior lawyer sighed, and made a face. “I don’t know if we can make this work, guys. Mr. Laufeyson can’t testify against Angrboda in court. We have records and evidence  _ against _ Angrboda, but we can’t use Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

Loki frowned deeply. “And why is that?”

 

The lawyers all exchanged glances with each other. “... You’re pregnant, Mr. Laufeyson. Going on trial to testify is  _ extremely  _ stressful, and you’ve already been in the hospital from complications with OSIC. My practice cannot and will not allow you to take the stand, knowing this. The lawyer will  _ tear _ you apart, and will do his best to manipulate your feelings, emotions, and thoughts.”

 

“And although it’s illegal, he might even try to force you into submission. These are all things we have to consider, with this case.” chimed in another lawyer.

 

Loki bit his lower lip, debating about what he should do. He didn’t want to put the babies’ lives at risk by taking the stand, which could stress him out enough to fall into another coma. But he also couldn’t let Angrboda come out on top.

 

He gasped suddenly, feeling proud of himself. “I know how I can testify!”

 

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to explain. “We push the trial back till after the boys are born.”

 

Everyone was silent for some time. “... How far along are you, Mr. Laufeyson?” asked one of the lawyers after some time.

 

“I am currently 23 weeks; five months exactly. The doctors don’t expect me to be able to carry past 36 weeks, so I have about 13 weeks left. Can we push the trial back this far?”

 

One of the senior lawyers spoke up then. “If this was a normal case, and you were part of a normal family, who wasn’t in the limelight, then this would take anywhere from two to five years. But you’re not. You’re a famous family, with lots of money, and lots of influence. And this is a  _ high _ profile case; they won’t be silent. You have at  _ most _ 90 days before you would theoretically take the stand. It’s too risky.”

 

“What… what if we make one of the terms for the settlement waiting until after Loki has the children, to go to court?” suggested another lawyer. “We can make this work. We do what they want -which is settle- but they do something for us in return.”

 

“What if this man chooses to not settle.” interjected Frigga, a deep set frown on her face. “What then?”

 

One of the senior lawyers sighed, shaking his head. “The most the courts could offer him is $100,000,000 in non economic damages. I understand your family is worth a little over 127 billion, so… again, this wouldn’t affect you too much. Either way, you’re losing money.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief. He knew Thor was rich, but he had no  _ idea _ that he and his family were  _ this _ wealthy. He looked over at his parents, whose faces much resembled his.

 

Odin nodded again, the vein in his temple throbbing. It annoyed him that all of his problems in life started the day Loki showed up. “What other choice do we have? Whether we agree to settle, or if we don’t settle, we’re losing money. The most important thing is that we win our case in court against Angrboda.”

 

“...The judge… the judge might show leniency on Loki, given his status and health issues.” sighed a lawyer. 

 

“When are we being asked to appear in court for the hearing?”

 

“In ten days.”

 

Odin was silent for sometime. “Okay.”

 

There was nothing more to discuss, so Odin dispersed the meeting, sending the lawyers away.

 

There was nothing else to talk about amongst the family, and Odin didn’t see the point in talking in circles about things they could not control, so he sent Loki, Thor, and Loki’s parents back to the mansion.

 

They all gathered in the living room in Thor and Loki’s wing of the mansion, and sighed, sharing their thoughts and concerns about the meeting.

 

And all Loki could do was pray to the Norns that everything would work out in their favor.

* * *

 

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki looked up from his pregnancy book. “Hm?”

 

“The interview comes on in 10 minutes. Do you need me to get you anything?”

 

Loki shook his head, frowning when Thor unmuted their TV. “No… I’ll be too angry to eat anything, probably.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that this was a lie. For some reason, pregnancy made Loki crave  _ everything  _ when he was in any particular mood, and  _ especially _ when he was angry. “Do you want some frozen yogurt and fruit?”

 

Loki blushed, embarrassed but pleased that Thor knew him so well. “Please.”

 

Thor laughed softly and kissed Loki’s cheek before getting up.

 

“And dark chocolate!” called Loki, hoping that Thor put some in his frozen yogurt. He was  _ very _ excited to find that Thor had dumped the frozen yogurt carton in a large bowl, and had topped it with peaches, blueberries and raspberries, and even put bite size pieces of dark chocolate throughout it.

 

“You do love me!” laughed Loki, touched to his core by this display of kindness. 

 

Thor laughed as well, and Loki noticed that he didn’t deny it, which made him blush a bit more.

 

Although Loki and Thor had become extremely close over the past six months, they had only become romantically linked three months ago. They both cared about each other  _ deeply _ , and they knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would grow to love each other, but… they both still felt it was too early to say things like “I love you.”

 

Thor sat back down in the bed and took Loki’s spoon from him, stealing his bite of frozen yogurt and laughing when Loki hit him playfully.

 

“What were you reading about?”

 

Loki took a bite of frozen yogurt before answering. “I was reading that both babies are as big as a head of kale right now.”

 

Thor widened his eyes, surprised. “That big? And there’s still 13 more weeks to go?”

 

Loki nodded, resting the bowl of yogurt on top of his large stomach. “I know. Just when I think I can’t  _ possibly _ grow any bigger, I do.”

 

Thor sent a gentle look Loki’s way. “The weight will fall off after you have them, Loki. I also did some reading, and I found out some things.”

 

Loki raised an amused eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. “Oh really? What did you learn?” 

 

“Well, at the end of the pregnancy, the twins should be 8 and a half pounds each. So this is 17 pounds. Each placenta weighs about 1 and a half pounds, and you have two, so that’s three pounds right there. The uterus swells to about 4 pounds, amniotic fluid is 2 pounds, and you have double, so that’s 4 pounds.  _ Then _ there’s increased fluid volume in your body, which adds 4 pounds, and then your body also creates about 4 extra pounds of blood.”

 

He reached over and caressed Loki’s face, looking into his eyes. “This all adds up to 36 pounds of  _ necessary _ weight, Loki. You’re the home for our children, and they need you to be big so that you can all be  _ healthy _ . Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, feeling tremendously better about himself. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, placing a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “Anytime.”

 

They both turned to look at the TV in their room and watch the interview. Loki wasn’t very surprised that Don and Katie were doing Angrboda’s interview tonight, and shook his head, shoveling another spoon of yogurt into his mouth.

 

“Hello world! It’s Don and Katie back for you with an  _ exciting _ new development to Thor and Loki’s love story.”

 

Don took over for his wife, then. “Now tonight, we have the beta friend of Loki who caused all of this drama in the first place, and he says not only is he suing Thor for everything he can, he’s also ready to take Loki back. Let’s meet him. Angrboda, what a pleasure it is to have you on the show.”

 

Angrboda smiled. “Thank you, Don. It’s a pleasure to be here.”

 

“Now, Angrboda, let’s get right to it.” began Katie, leaning forward in her chair. “You made some pretty serious accusations against both Loki and Thor. Can you walk us through that day this all began?”

 

Angrboda sighed, a faraway look in his eyes. “This all began the moment I saw Loki in my Omega Sexuality class, back in freshman year.”

 

Katie raised an eyebrow at him. “Love at first sight?”

 

“Yes. Loki… was beautiful. He was sharp, he had a fierce personality, a stabbing tongue, and he was… he was everything I’ve ever wanted and more. We became friends, and during our sophomore year in college, we moved in together, and he agreed that I could help him through his heats.”

 

“Now Angrboda, you claimed that Loki was actually yours to begin with. What is this all about?” asked Don, a frown growing on his face.

 

“Ah, that. We were heat partners for two years, and there was lots of casual sex sprinkled in between. He would even let me say we were dating, so I did.” His face hardened then. “But everything changed the day that bastard showed up.”

 

“You mean Thor?” clarified Katie, also having a deep frown on her face.

 

“Yes. Loki came home from his first day of classes smelling like an alpha, and a week later, I happened to meet them, and smelled that Thor was the alpha that he had been spending time with.”

 

“Now, let me ask you this, Angrboda.” interjected Don, looking down at his notes. “Thor and Loki were by this point, already monogamous according to them. You’re claiming that they didn’t meet until  _ after _ Loki started his classes?”

 

“Yes.” nodded the man, sighing deeply. “I could see it in Loki’s eyes. I began to lose the love of my life to a man that couldn’t care less about him. Loki spent every  _ day _ hanging out with Thor, and growing closer to him. I couldn’t stand it, and, and I knew I had to do something.”

 

“And… that was to impregnate Loki?” judged Katie.

 

“Yes. I couldn’t lose him. We… we belong together, and we always have. I needed to tie him to my side, and that was the only way.”

 

“Then… Thor came in, and ruined all your plans, and Loki got pregnant with his children instead?”

 

Angrboda frowned further. “Yes.”

 

Don and Katie shared a look. “Loki… had no consent to being impregnated. You do realize that what you did was a sexal, reproductive crime?”

 

“... I’m willing to do what I need to do to clear my name, and get the love of my life back. And if that means paying money or doing jail time is the only way to do it, then so be it. But I will get Loki back.”

 

Don frowned again. “Even… even though he is pregnant with another man’s children?”

 

Angrboda nodded. “Yes. I will raise them as my own, and accept them with loving and open arms.”

 

Katie shook her head, obviously disturbed by this. She looked down at her notes, and continued the interview. “You said you’re suing Thor. Why?”

 

Angrboda laughed harshly here. “He broke my face! I had to get facial reconstruction surgery, and my jaw was broken so I had to have that fixed as well. He also forced me into submission, and to this  _ day _ I have nightmares and suffer from PTSD.”

 

Don raised an eyebrow at him. “That seems like a normal reaction to finding out someone tampered with my omega’s birth control and tried to get them pregnant.”

 

Katie nodded, agreeing with him. “I agree. That… to hear that the person you love has been violated like that… and to know that your lives have been changed forever because of the actions, I… I do not blame Thor for reacting the way he did.”

 

“Angrboda… you’re a beta. What are you doing challenging a high level alpha like Thor for his omega?” sighed Don, shaking his head.

 

Angrboda looked away. “Loki is mine. I love him, I always have, and I always will. Thor stole him from me, and I don’t care  _ what _ I have to do. I  _ will _ get him back. Because when you love someone, you… you don’t give up.”

 

Don and Katie shared another look and sighed. “I… think it’s best that we cut the interview short, Angrboda. Thank you for your time.”

 

Angrboda sat up straight, protesting. “But I-”

 

“This had been Don and Katie, world! Goodnight!”

 

Loki and Thor watched as the interview ended, and Loki growled, digging for another spoon of yogurt. “That, that  _ bastard _ !”

 

He frowned when his spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl then. “I’m just shocked. How can someone  _ be _ like this?”

 

Thor sighed, shaking his head and picking up Loki’s empty bowl from his hands. “I’ll be right back, Loki. Please don’t go on social media.”

 

Loki nodded, watching Thor leave. He turned his attention back to news, and all of the anchors seemed angry and confused.

 

“Well I can certainly say this; my heart goes out to Loki. Two months out of OSIC, and he’s dealing with a deranged man who can’t accept that he’s moved on. Tragic. Loki, if you’re watching this, I’m sorry. No person should have to deal with this, especially a pregnant omega.”

 

Loki was surprised to hear the anchor say this. He looked back up as Thor and his parents entered the room, and opened his arms up, hugging his parents.

 

“They wanted to come and make sure that you were okay.” explained Thor, climbing back into bed. 

 

Loki kissed his mother’s cheek. “I’m fine. I’m…  _ surprised _ that the man is this delusional, but… I’m fine.”

 

Laufey shared a look with Farbauti. “Are you sure? He… he said some pretty terrible things in the interview.”

 

Loki nodded. “Truly, I’m fine. It didn’t bother me as much as I thought it would.” He yawned and leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes. “I need to sleep.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti nodded and kissed their son goodnight, leaving the room. 

 

Thor crawled over and kissed Loki before settling into the bed. “Ready for bed?”

 

Loki nodded, and shifted until he was on his side, facing Thor. “Can you hand me a pillow? My back and hips are hurting.”

 

Thor grabbed a pillow from his right and handed it to Loki.

 

“... Thor? Are you okay?” 

 

Thor sighed then. He wouldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t stressed about this whole situation with Angrboda. It seemed that he and Loki couldn’t get more than a few weeks of peace and tranquility at a time, and he prayed to the Norns that this pattern wouldn't continue.

 

“I’m a bit stressed, Loki. I’ll be fine… but… I’m just feeling a lot of things right now. I’ll feel better when I rest.”

 

Loki stretched over and pressed a comforting kiss against Thor’s lips. He was nervous and confused and scared out of his  _ mind _ that things wouldn’t work.

 

But he knew that he couldn’t control what happened. That was one of the main thing he took away from his therapy; the fact that he could not control every single aspect of life, and the fact that he could not control how other people handled themselves.

 

He and Thor fell asleep that night thinking about the events of today, and wondering how the rest of the week would be.

 

He just… he hoped he could handle it.

 

* * *

 

Loki groaned when his alarm clock went off, and he remained in bed, waiting for Thor to reach over him and turn it off.

 

He could always turn it off himself of course, but… if Thor did it, Loki could get a few extra seconds of sleep, and a kiss on the forehead. 

 

Just like he predicted, Thor reached over Loki to turn off their alarm, and kissed his temple. “Loki. We have to get up for the court hearing.”

 

Loki groaned again, keeping his eyes closed and his head on the pillow, lying on his back.

 

Thor laughed softly, and leaned over, placing a kiss against Loki’s stomach. “Good morning, Liam.” He placed another kiss against his stomach. “Good morning, Leo.” 

 

He laughed when he felt a small kick against his hand, and continued speaking. “Can you guys help mommy wake up?”

 

Loki grunted as a flurry of kicks came from inside of him and pressed against him, and he sighed, opening his eyes. “Why do they love hearing your voice so much?”

 

Thor laughed, kissing Loki’s stomach again. “I’m sure they love your voice too.”

 

Loki looked down at his stomach, watching Thor stroke it fondly. It made him happy that Thor was beginning to get excited about the impending birth of their boys.

 

“Do you want to go out shopping for the nursery today after the court hearing?”

 

Thor looked up from Loki’s stomach. “Sure. I thought they were sleeping in here though.”

 

Loki smiled softly, beginning to sit up in bed. “They will, but only for the first three months. Then they’ll be moved to the nursery.”

 

Thor nodded, lying down and resting his head in Loki’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man. “Do you know where you want to have them?”

 

Loki thought about it for a moment. “Honestly… I don’t know. I’m thinking about having them in my nest like most omegas, but… I was reading online about the benefits of giving birth in water, and I’m starting to lean towards that.”

 

Thor hummed. “That shouldn’t be a problem. The bathroom in your nest has a fairy large tub. Do you want to have them there?”

 

“I guess… will… will you get in the tub with me?”

 

Thor blinked a few times. “How?”

 

“Just as support.” explained Loki, waving his hand flippantly. “Oh! That reminds me! Your mother signed us up for birthing classes when I become seven months. I assume they’ll show you what I’m talking about there.”

 

Thor made a sound of approval, continuing to rest in Loki’s lap and keep his arms wrapped around the man. 

 

“We have to go get ready, Thor.”

 

Thor remained silent, so Loki laughed and stroked through his golden hair. “Thor?”

 

“I know…you’re just so warm. And you smell  _ so _ good.”

 

Loki chuckled, continuing to run his fingers through Thor’s hair. “I’ll give you five minutes.”

 

Thor nodded, and relaxed even further, breathing in the calm scent of his pregnant omega.

 

After five minutes passed Thor begrudgingly let go of Loki and sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “Want to shower together?”

 

Loki smirked at this, raising an eyebrow at Thor. “Sure. It’s been awhile, anyway.”

 

Thor snorted, shaking his head. “We had sex last night, Loki.”

 

Loki laughed and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. “Are you coming?”

 

Thor got out of bed and followed Loki into the bathroom, making sure to kiss and lick every  _ single _ part of his body once they got under the steady stream of the water.

 

Making sure Loki felt good and went into this court hearing relaxed and knowing he was loved was the most important thing for Thor, and he kept their pace gentle, not wanting to stress out Loki’s body.

 

He pampered Loki afterwards, and washed his body and hair with tender hands.

 

Loki made that soft purr like sound throughout Thor’s treatment of him and the care and feelings he had for Thor in his heart only grew. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and kissed him deeply, thanking him for his gentle treatment of him, and Thor rumbled deeply in his chest, glad that his omega was pleased with him.

 

The two of them let go of each other and stepped out of the large shower, drying off and getting dressed. 

 

They met Loki’s parents downstairs for breakfast, and left the mansion around 9am, heading towards the courthouse. 

 

Like Loki expected, there were paparazzi and the press  _ everywhere _ , and he frowned, wondering how they were going to get around photographing him, since he had an order of protection. 

 

He guessed he would see when the magazines and news stories broke.

 

He put on his sunglasses and let Thor help him out of the car, keeping his head down and walking up the courthouse steps. He held Thor’s hand tightly, and blocked out the sounds of the noises and the shouting. 

 

Together Thor, Loki, and Loki’s parents walked into the building, and met Thor’s lawyers and his parents, heading to the courtroom. 

 

Loki took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket, following Thor and sitting down next to him.

 

He was pretty nervous, as he had never been in a courtroom before, and was  _ praying _ that the judge let them push back their court date to after Loki had the children.

 

He looked around the room and accidentally made eye contact with Angrboda, subconsciously squeezing Thor’s hand. 

 

Thor moved to hold Loki’s face, and looked into his eyes, searching them. “It’s okay, Loki. It’s okay.” He pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “We’ve got this.”

 

Loki nodded and turned away from Angrboda’s stare, trying to ignore him.

 

“Hey guys.”

 

Thor and Loki looked up at one of the senior lawyers. 

 

“Here’s the deal. No talking, no looking, no  _ nothing _ at the other party. The judge is watching  _ every _ interaction like a  _ hawk _ . We don’t want to do anything to ruin our chances. Don’t  _ speak _ unless called to the stand, and remain calm, cool, and collected.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, jumping slightly when the judge banged their gavel on their podium.

 

“Lawyers. It is time for you to plead your case. We will start with the party of Angrboda.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer grinned, stepping forward towards the judge.

 

“Your Honor, I am here today on behalf of the damaged and spurned party, Angrboda. We seek economic damage compensation, to help cover medical bills, and the cost of continued care and therapy for my client. We are asking for $250,000.”

 

The judge nodded. “And will you be suing for non economic damages?”

 

“Yes, Your Honor. We will leave that amount up to you.”

 

The judge nodded, turning towards Thor’s lawyers. “Party of Thor Odinson. How do you plead to these accusations and demands?”

 

A senior lawyer sighed, stepping up to the judge. “The party of Thor Odinson is willing to settle.”

 

The judge hummed. “Very well. Party of Angrboda, do you accept the settlement?”

 

Angrboda and his lawyer discussed this for a few seconds. “We will agree to the settlement only if the other party agrees to drop their charges against my client.”

 

The judge turned back towards Thor’s lawyer. “Odinson Party? Will you drop the charges against Angrboda’s party?”

 

“No we will not.”

 

The judge sighed, grabbing his gavel. “Both parties will appear in court to argue their cases in 45 days. Are there any objections?”

 

“Yes, Your Honor. We request that the trial be held at  _ least _ 90 days from now. One of our witnesses, who is an integral part in our case, cannot take the stand until he gives birth. He is currently 24 weeks, and is set to deliver 12 weeks from now. He has already suffered from OSIC, and carries the twin heirs to the Asgardian empire. Getting on the stand before having his children will put his life, and the lives of his children, in jeopardy.”

 

The judge frowned, looking over at Loki. “Witness. Please stand.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in minute fear but did as the judge asked, standing. “Hello, Your Honor.”

 

The judge nodded at Loki. “Mr. Laufeyson. How soon do you think you can take the stand after giving birth?”

 

“My doctor recommends 7 days after delivery.”

 

The judge frowned at this. “I will give you one hundred days before you have to take the stand. Is this understood?”

 

Loki nodded, relief flooding through him. “Yes, your Honor.”

 

The judge banged the gavel down, ending the court hearing, and Loki widened his eyes as he was pulled into a breathtaking embrace by Thor.

 

They hugged for some time, and Thor pressed repeated kisses against Loki’s lips, hugging him again. He was over the  _ moon _ that the judge agreed to push back the trial. Loki let go of him and smiled, before hugging both of his parents. 

 

“We’ll watch the babies at home, Loki, while you’re on the stand. Everything will be okay.”

 

Loki sighed in relief, thanking his parents. “I’ll see you at home, Mother and Father. Thor and I are going shopping for the nursery.”

 

Laufey clapped his hands together a few times, excited. “Can we go with you? I want to help; I've always  _ dreamed _ of this day.”

 

Loki looked back at Thor, silently asking him. Thor nodded, so Loki smiled at his mother. “Alright. Let’s go.”

 

They all filed out of the courtroom, and ignored the paparazzi and the press, heading to the car. Loki was thankful that Angrboda stayed away from him, as he didn’t want Thor to do anything to Angrboda that would get him arrested.

 

The driver drove them to the city’s shopping district, and parked the car, promising to return in four hours.

 

“I’m so  _ excited _ !” squealed Laufey, practically  _ leaping _ out of the car. “We’re shopping for my grandbabies!”

 

Loki smiled softly, taking Thor’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He was glad to see that his mother was so ready to be a grandmother.

 

He knew that having children now was  _ not _ what he had planned for himself, but… he only had three more months to go. 

 

The boys were coming, whether he liked it or not.

 

Laufey dragged Farbauti into a nice baby furniture store, and beckoned for Loki and Thor to follow him, which amused Loki to no end.

 

Loki let go of Thor’s hand, and walked over to his mother, talking to one of the store associates. Thor found himself walking over to a rocking chair, and sat down, looking around at the various items in the store. 

 

He still couldn’t believe that he was going to be a father in three months.

 

“...Still can’t believe it’s all happening?”

 

Thor looked over at Farbauti, surprised that the man was talking to him. He and Loki’s parents still weren’t on good terms, but… they were trying. They still refused to let Thor call them mother and father, so he knew that there was a lot of work to be done with that relationship.

 

“Yes. It’s so surreal, buying things for my sons. The fact that I can even say I am having sons… it terrifies me.”

 

Farbauti nodded, sighing. “You are young. That’s understandable.” They were quiet for a few minutes before Farbauti spoke again. “Let me ask you one question, young man. Do you… or rather,  _ can _ you love my son?”

 

“Yes.” answered Thor, surprising himself with how quick he answered his question.

 

This surprised Farbauti as well. “Which one, young man?”

 

Thor closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Both.”

 

They were silent again for another minute before Farbauti nodded. “Very well, young man. Very well.”

 

“Thor, come look at this crib set!” called Loki, looking over at him. “Do you like it?”

 

Thor stood up and walked over to Loki, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his temple. “This black one?”

 

Loki nodded, looking down at it. “Yes. What do you think?”

 

Thor made a face. “Can’t we get white cribs? Black cribs seem so ominous.”

 

“Loki, baby, what about this one!” called Laufey, waving at him.

 

Loki pulled Thor over to the crib that his mother was at. “Isn’t this one nice?”

 

Loki and Thor looked down at the crib. It was a sleek, wooden gray crib, and Loki fell in love with it immediately. “I  _ love _ this one! We’ll take four.”

 

Thor frowned. “Loki, we’re only having twins. We don’t need four cribs.”

 

“ _ Yes _ we do, Thor. Two will go in the nursery, and two will go in our room.”

 

Thor sighed, letting Loki take over. “Okay.”

 

They ended up buying two matching changing tables, and two matching dressers, so that a set could go in the nursery, and a set could go in their room. 

They also bought a  _ plethora _ of bottles, baby toys, and other baby supplies that they would need for the babies. 

 

Thor noticed that Loki seemed to be over his personal reservations about spending their money, as he managed to spend over $120,000 at that store.

 

They arranged to have everything sent to the mansion a week from then, and left, heading into the next store.

 

Loki and Laufey went  _ crazy _ in this store, as it was  _ full _ of baby clothes, bibs, wipes, shoes, gloves, hats, and anything else you could put on a baby.

 

They spent even  _ more _ money here, and bought so many clothes that Thor had to call his driver to pick up all of their things and take them back to the mansion before coming back to get them.

 

Thor took them all out to eat after shopping, and they returned to the mansion around 6. 

 

Loki’s parents were upstairs in their room, and Thor and Loki were down in the living room on the couch, watching TV and relaxing. 

 

Loki made an annoyed sound and shifted on the couch, lying horizontally and putting his legs in Thor’s lap.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s legs and began to massage them gently, noticing that they were swollen. “You’re so spoiled.”

 

Loki could sense the teasing in Thor’s tone, and he smiled, stretching his legs onto Thor’s lap further. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Thor smiled softly and began to knead at Loki’s calves, making sure to work out all of the kinks. He made his way to Loki’s even more swollen ankles and feet, and massaged them for half an hour, the alpha in him pleased that he was able to help alleviate his omega’s suffering. 

 

“Your father asked me an interesting question earlier.”

 

Loki frowned deeply. “What did he say?”

 

Loki wasn’t happy that his parents still blamed Thor for his health scare, and it really bothered him that they were so against he and Thor being together. But he knew he couldn’t get too upset; he understood where they were coming from. Just the  _ thought _ of one of he and Thor’s children being hurt and in the hospital sent a passionate  _ rage _ through Loki’s body, and he took a deep breath, calming himself down from the imaginary, hypothetical situation he had created in his mind.

 

Thor watched him carefully, continuing to massage him. “He asked me if I loved you. And he asked me if I could love you.”

 

Loki shook his head, keeping his eyes closed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why he asked that. I told him that we’re working on things, and growing as a couple, and to give it time.”

 

Thor slowed his movements for a second. “Do… you want to know what I told him?”

 

“Sure. What did you say?”

 

“I… I said yes.”

 

Loki nodded, not surprised. “That’s a safe answer. I-” His eyes snapped open once he realized what Thor’s answer actually was. “I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

 

Thor smiled softly, pulling Loki into his lap so that he could stare into his eyes. It took a bit of shuffling and adjusting, as Loki wasn’t as flexible because of his large stomach, but they managed, and Loki held onto Thor’s face, staring at him in disbelief. “What exactly did you say to my father, Thor?”

 

Thor held Loki’s face as well, and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips. “I told him that I loved you, Loki. Because I do.” He kissed Loki again, smiling at him.

 

Loki’s heart began to beat faster, and he continued to stare at Thor in disbelief. “You love me?”

 

Thor nodded, staring at Loki gently. “I do.” He kissed Loki once more. “I love you, Loki. And not because you’re the mother of my children, and not because we’re in this situation. I love  _ you _ . I love who you are, I love your personality, I love all of your quirks, and... you mean so much to me. You really do.”

 

Loki’s eyes welled with tears, and he pressed his lips against Thor’s, kissing him passionately.

 

His heart was  _ swelling _ with happiness, and he laughed, resting his forehead against Thor’s. “You really love me?”

 

Thor kissed him quickly. “I do. I love you. Very much so.”

 

Loki began to cry, and blamed it on the hormones from his pregnancy. He was so  _ happy _ to hear that Thor loved him for  _ him _ , for who he was as a person, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

 

He kissed Thor deeply again, and continued to hold his face with his hands, feeling  _ ecstatic _ . 

 

He pulled away and smiled at Thor, searching his gaze. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

He pressed his face against the scent glands on Thor’s neck and began to nuzzle him, scenting him all over, and making that soft, purring sound that showed his content.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, pleased that he finally told the man how he was feeling.

 

He’d wanted to say it to him ever since Loki woke up from his coma, but he felt like he couldn’t find the right time, and… he had only forgiven himself for hurting Loki a week ago.

 

He didn’t feel angry or embarrassed that Loki didn’t say it back to him. He wanted the man to say it when he felt ready, and he didn’t want to pressure him at all.

 

“You know… I was waiting for you to tell me first. But now that you’ve said it, I’ll say it to you.” Loki pulled away from Thor slightly so that he could smile gently at the man. “I love you too. I really do.”

 

Thor’s heart just  _ blossomed _ with more love for Loki, and he pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “Everyday I fall more and more in love with you, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed, continuing to smile. “And I will say the same about you.” Loki nestled into the crook of Thor’s neck, scenting him again. “I couldn’t have asked for a better alpha.”

 

Thor made that deep, rumbling sound, and Loki nestled closer, continuing to make that soft, purr like sound.

 

They knew that they still had a lot of work to do, and they knew that they still had to grow as a couple, but… they were happy. 

 

And to them, that’s all that mattered.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They finally said it!!! Lol, thanks so much for reading guys! I should have the next chapter out Saturday or Sunday.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYY!!! Babies are here.
> 
> If birth scenes make you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip to the end where the babies are born. Hope this chapter makes everyone happy with all of the fluff :3

Loki felt a fierce kick to his ribs and he growled, snapping his eyes open. “Liam… Leo.  _ Please _ let mommy sleep. Please. I beg you.”

 

The babies just kicked harder, so Loki sighed, looking over at the clock on his nightstand. It was currently 7:25, and he and Thor had their first birthing class at 9:30, so he figured that he should wake up now.

 

He was currently 32 weeks -seven months- pregnant, and his stomach was  _ huge _ . He’d read in his pregnancy book that each baby was 19 inches long and 6 pounds around this time, and he sighed, rubbing his belly. 

 

He still  _ miraculously _ had no stretch marks thanks to that heavenly cream gifted to him by Frigga, and for that he was thankful. 

 

It was really hard for him to sit up on his own and walk now that he was so big, and he ended up relying a lot on Thor to help him.

 

He felt guilty that the man was always helping him, but… he needed it. These babies were only going to get bigger.

 

“... Thor?”

 

He didn’t hear anything, so he called out his name a bit louder. “Thor?”

 

Thor grunted, still half asleep.

 

“I need help getting up.”

 

Thor waited a few seconds before speaking, his voice still groggy from sleep. “We don’t have to get up until 7:30, Loki.”

 

“... It is 7:30.”

 

Thor sighed, beginning to wake up completely. “I’m coming.”

 

Thor climbed out of bed and rubbed at his eyes before yawning loudly and standing up, walking over to Loki.

 

“Ready?”

 

Loki nodded, and braced his arms against the bed, pushing up. Thor put his hands under Loki’s armpits and lifted him up, before grabbing the man’s hands and pulling him up and off of the bed, grunting a bit. 

 

Loki sighed, stretching his arms and yawning. “Thank you so much, Alpha.” He pressed a quick kiss against his lips. “I’m going to take a shower first.”

 

Thor nodded. “Do you need help?”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, debating about it. “I… I don’t know.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “I’ll help you; don’t worry.”

 

Loki smiled up at him, touched. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded again. “Of course, Loki.” He bent down then and lifted up Loki’s shirt, exposing his stomach. “Let me say hello to the boys.”

 

Loki chuckled, and held his shirt up for Thor.

 

“Good Morning, Liam.” laughed Thor, kissing the left side of Loki’s stomach. “And Good Morning Leo.” he said, kissing the right side of Loki’s stomach. He rubbed it gently, and felt it harden against his touch for a few seconds before relaxing.

 

“Does it hurt? When… what did the doctor call them? Braxton-Hicks contractions? Does it hurt when your stomach tightens like that?”

 

Loki shook his head, letting his shirt fall down. “It feels like a muscle cramp. I’m used to the feeling now.”

 

Thor stood up, looking down at Loki. “And you remember how to tell the difference between real contractions and these false ones?”

 

“Yes, Thor.” laughed Loki, shaking his head.

 

“How?”

 

“Braxton-Hicks contractions go away after a few seconds, and they’ll go away if you move or massage the area. Real contractions don’t go away, and get more intense and closer together as time goes on.” answered Loki, winking at him. “I remember what the doctor said too.”

 

Thor chuckled, and kissed Loki again. “Alright, let’s go shower.”

 

Loki followed him into the bathroom, and undressed himself to the best of his ability, thankful that Thor was there to help him.

 

They showered quickly and got dressed, heading downstairs to eat the breakfast that the chef prepared for them. Afterwards, they headed to Thor’s car, and got in, driving off to their first birthing class.

 

They parked in the parking lot of a fancy gym, and got out of the car, walking inside the building.

 

The person at the front desk gasped when he saw Loki and Thor, and he stared at them for what seemed like  _ minutes _ , too stunned and starstruck to speak. 

 

Loki and Thor stared at him for a few awkward seconds before Loki cleared his throat, staring at him expectantly. 

 

“O-Oh! I-I’m sorry! How can I help you?”

 

Loki laughed to himself, still surprised that people got starstruck from seeing him. “We’re looking for room 362 A.”

 

“T-That’ll be o-on our third f-floor.” he stuttered, beginning to get flustered. “If it’s for the lamaze class, there are signs guiding you once you go to the third floor.”

 

Loki nodded, thanking him and waddling away. He _ resented _ the fact that he couldn’t walk normally anymore, but he knew that his babies would be here in four weeks, and then it would  _ all _ be over.

 

Thor and Loki got onto the elevator and rode up to the third floor, getting off and following the signs for the lamaze class. 

 

They looked around, glad to see other couples there too. The instructor smiled at them once they entered the room and walked over, shaking their hands.

 

He was a very small but animated omega, with long gray hair down to his waist, and he grinned at the pair, seemingly over the  _ moon _ to see them.

 

“Hi! I’m Aditya Sidana! It’s so great to meet you two!”

 

Thor and Loki nodded nervously, taking turns shaking his hand.

 

Aditya looked at Loki’s stomach, and pressed his hands against it, nodding his head. “32 weeks, with twin alphas?”

 

Loki nodded, amazed that Aditya could tell this just by touching his stomach.

 

“You’ll deliver in three weeks.” stated the instructor, nodding definitively.

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. “The doctors said 36 though…”

 

Aditya tutted, grabbing Loki and Thor’s hands, and walking them over to pick out a mat and set it up in the room. “That’s the absolute  _ longest  _ you’d last. But you’re far enough along that you could go into labor anytime between now and then. But I know labor, babies, and bellies. You’ll deliver at 35 weeks.”

 

Loki laughed softly, amused by his prediction. “I sure hope you’re right; I don’t think I can get any bigger than this.”

 

“Aww…” sighed Aditya, patting Loki’s stomach affectionately. “Once they’re here, it’ll all be worth it. Trust me. Your body knows what it’s doing.” He gestured for them to sit on the ground, and directed Loki to sit cradled in between Thor’s legs. “It’s time for class to begin, so sit tight. If you have any questions at the end of the class, I will be  _ more _ than happy to help you.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, watching him walk away.

 

“Well he’s certainly a happy man.” whispered Thor, kissing Loki’s cheek affectionately. 

 

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing into Thor’s hold. “I like him; he’s such a bright personality.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek again, looking at the front of the room and watching Aditya begin.

 

“Hello everyone! My name is Aditya Sidana, and I am your birthing class instructor!” He smiled broadly then, clapping with joy. “I’m so happy for all of you! Your little ones will be here in a month or less!”

 

He began to pace at the front of the room. “Now I understand that this is your first child for all of you, and there are some nerves and anxiety about delivering them. But I am here to tell you that it will be much more easier, simpler, and beautiful than you think.”

 

He pressed a button on the clicker, showing a picture of his family on the large projection screen in the front of the room. “How do I know? Because my alpha and I have seven kids!”

 

He laughed when everyone in the room stared at him in horror. “I know I don’t look big enough to have had so many children, but that is the beautiful thing about the omega body; it has the  _ amazing _ ability to change and contort to support and facilitate the growth of our children.”

 

He clicked again, and a paused video of a male omega in labor appeared. “Now I find it helpful to just get this out of the way in the very beginning. Since every pregnant omega here is male, we’re going to watch a video of a male omega delivery.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, slightly intrigued.

 

“I’ll explain  _ everything _ after the video is done, I promise.”

 

Aditya pressed play, and Loki twitched, not expecting the moaning to be so loud. The camera was zoomed in  _ right _ at the omega’s entrance, and the sight was a bit graphic. Loki widened his eyes as the omega let out a blood curdling scream, and witnessed the baby begin to crown. 

 

Loki knew that he would have to stretch that big to deliver a baby, but actually  _ seeing _ it before him terrified him. 

 

The omega continued to moan and scream, and everyone watched with bated breath as the head of the baby finally exited him. 

 

The omega screamed even  _ louder _ once the shoulders of the baby begin to exit him, and Loki was amazed and  _ horrified _ to see how much the omega stretched to push this baby out.

 

After the shoulders and arms of the infant were pushed out, Loki saw hands gently guide the infant out of the omega the rest of the way, and the baby sort of… fell out almost.

 

Aditya pressed another button, ending the video and switching to another slide. “And that’s the miracle of birth, everyone! How many of you guys are scared to give birth now?”

 

He laughed when everybody’s hands shot up, and smiled gently at them. “Well you shouldn’t be. This class is going to teach you how to labor and give birth properly, safely, and easily.”

 

He switched to a new slide, and it was a list of things to not do when giving birth. “Now let’s talk about why the omega was screaming so loud. The omega was on his  _ back _ , which is a  _ terrible _ position to give birth in. Giving birth on your back narrows your pelvis, and cuts off a significant amount of blood flow to that area. It works  _ against _ gravity, and  _ increases _ your risk for tearing.”

 

Loki widened his eyes. This was  _ definitely _ all new information to him.

 

“In this class, I will teach you the  _ proper _ positions to give birth in, and your different options for giving birth.”

 

He smiled again, motioning for everyone to stand up. “Alphas, please help your omegas stand. I’m going to walk you through these positions now. These positions are also  _ great _ for alleviating labor pains, and widening your pelvis.”

 

Thor stood up first, and took Loki’s hands, pulling the man up. 

 

“Great! Now here is our first position. Alphas, move to hook your arms underneath your omega’s armpits. Good, good. Omegas, gently begin to bend your knees, and rely on your alpha to support you and hold you up. Stretch out your spine while doing this.”

 

Loki followed his instructions, and let out a loud moan as his back cracked, and the annoying pressure and pain in his pelvis disappeared. 

 

“Loki?! What happened?”

 

Loki chuckled at Thor’s panicked voice. “I’m fine, Thor. This position just relieves the pressure in my back and pelvis, and feels  _ really _ good.”

 

Thor relaxed, turning his attention back to Aditya. 

 

“Now we move into the next position. Omegas, squat down completely, and still allow your alpha to support you. Good, good, just like that. Lean  _ all  _ of your weight against your alpha. Good, good.”

 

Loki moaned again when he did this, feeling the pressure he was feeling being relieved even  _ more _ .

 

“This position is the  _ best _ position to give birth in. Not only does it go  _ with _ the flow of gravity, it allows adequate blood flow, allows you  _ complete _ control of your pelvic floor muscles,  _ and _ opens your pelvis up by about two centimeters, which is a  _ Norns given _ gift. This position reduces the pain you might feel  _ drastically.” _

 

Loki could tell that this was a good position, as he felt his pelvis open up  _ dramatically. _

 

The instructor continued to walk them through different positions, and different movements that they could do to help alleviate the pangs of labor.

 

At the end of the class, Loki felt more confident than he ever had about delivering he and Thor’s children, and he waddled over to the instructor, wanting to ask him a few questions. 

 

Aditya waved goodbye at another couple, and smiled as Loki and Thor approached him. “Hello! Do you both have some questions for me?”

 

Loki nodded, tucking a section of his long hair behind his ear. “Yes. I… I’m confident that I can deliver them, I’m just… I’m  _ nervous _ still. You’ve had seven children, so I… I was wondering if you had any helpful tips.”

 

Aditya smiled gently. “Of course. My next class doesn’t start for another 30 minutes. What has you scared?”

 

“I… I’m just nervous. Everybody in this class gets to go experience this once, but I have to go through it twice.”

 

Aditya laughed, understanding. “Having twins is no harder than having one baby, Loki. You go through the same things. In fact, it’s a bit easier once the first baby passes.”

 

Loki widened his eyes, surprised by this. 

 

“Yep. I would know; I have a set of triplets and a set of twins.”

 

Thor and Loki’s eyes bulged out of their heads. “ _ You _ had triplets?!” exclaimed Loki in complete and utter  _ shock.  _ “But you’re so  _ little!” _

 

Aditya was no taller than 5’4, and he laughed again. “I did. I got them to 33 weeks, and they were all alphas, coming in at around 7 pounds each. I delivered them all naturally too.”

 

Loki shook his head in disbelief. “Norns! A-Are you okay?”

 

“Yes; I’m perfectly fine and healthy.” chuckled Aditya, a soft twinkle in his eyes. “The omega body is  _ amazing _ , Loki. It will do whatever it can to preserve the life of its children, and provide a safe entry into this world.”

 

“Did… did it hurt?”

 

“It did. It was very painful. It was my first pregnancy, and I was  _ terrified _ . But I did it. I had a doula and a midwife coaching me through it, and I managed to have them.”

 

Aditya sighed then, growing serious. “Labor and giving birth, Loki… there’s no magic pill or exercise or stretch or movement that will make the pain go away. All you can do is accept that it will hurt.”

 

Loki nodded, feeling disappointed that there was no way to quantify this pain. “I… I was reading about giving birth in the water. Do you recommend that?”

 

Aditya widened his eyes, nodding his head emphatically. “I was just about to tell you about that! Water births are  _ extremely _ helpful.”

 

He cleared his throat, beginning to explain. “You see, water helps heavy things become buoyant, which helps you with repositioning your body and changing your positions. It alleviates a lot of the pressure and pain in your joints as well. This buoyancy in turn helps lessen uterine contractions, and improves blood circulation, which is better for  _ you _ and better for the babies.”

 

Loki nodded, taking this all in. “I have a very large tub at home in my nest, and I was thinking about delivering there.”

 

Aditya raised his eyebrows in surprise. “A home birth? Do you have a doula and or a midwife?”

 

Loki shook his head, looking worried. “Do I need those?”

 

“Yes.” laughed Aditya. “Unless you were planning on doing the delivery yourself.”

 

Loki nodded, a worried look in his eyes. Now he had to worry about finding a midwife and someone to coach him through labor, all before the babies were born.

 

Aditya could see that Loki was worried, and he smiled gently, taking Loki’s hands. “I can see you are nervous, Loki. And my heart is telling me to help you, so I will. Would you like me to be your midwife and doula?”

 

Loki widened his eyes, shocked again. “You can do that?”

 

“I’ve been helping pregnant omegas and delivering babies for over 30 years, Loki. I know what I’m doing.”

 

Loki looked back at Thor, wanting his opinion. 

 

“I want what you want, Loki.” assured Thor, encouraging him to make the decision.

 

Loki nodded hurriedly then, his eyes welling with tears of relief. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

“Aw don’t cry, Loki.” shushed Aditya, pulling Loki down for a hug. “I know, I know. It’s all very scary. But I’ll be there to help you through it, and so will your husband.”

 

Loki nodded, wiping at his eyes. “What are your rates?”

 

Aditya looked  _ horrified _ by this, and he shook his head hurriedly. “Oh no, I don’t charge anything. Labor is a stressful process, and I don’t want to make that stress worse. Everytime I help deliver a child, it’s free.”

 

This only made Loki’s eyes well with more tears. “You’re too beautiful for this world, Aditya.”

 

Aditya laughed, amused with Loki. “Let’s exchange information. Continue coming to my classes so that you can learn, and then I’ll give you my emergency contact number, so that when you go into labor, you can call me.”

 

Loki nodded, pulling out his phone, and exchanging information with him. “Thank you so much, Aditya.”

 

Aditya nodded, smiling at the pair. “I’ll see you both on Wednesday. Have a good day.”

 

They both waved goodbye and left, heading to the elevator.

 

Loki felt  _ extremely _ confident about giving birth now, and he couldn’t keep a smile off of his face.

 

He was  _ so _ looking forward to the day the boys got here.

 

* * *

 

Loki sat up in bed, flipping through the channels on the TV in their room. “You know where I have the  _ strangest _ desire to go right now?”

 

Thor looked up from his Ipad. “Where?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “The beach. I haven’t been in so long.”

 

Thor smiled at him. “We’ll have to go after the boys are born, to my family’s private beach. The water there is  _ so _ blue and clear.”

 

Loki leaned his head back against the headboard, frowning and closing his eyes. “That sounds nice. We’ll definitely have to go.”

 

Thor noticed Loki’s discomfort, and sat up, frowning as well. “What’s wrong?”

 

“These damn Braxton-Hicks contractions.” sighed Loki, rubbing his large stomach. He was currently 35 weeks pregnant, and he felt like he was ready to  _ pop _ .

 

Thor crawled over to Loki on the bed, and sat down cross-legged in front of him, studying him. “Are you sure that they’re false contractions?”

 

Loki thought about it for sometime. The pain started around this afternoon, and it was now 8pm. “I… I don’t know, actually.”

 

Thor pulled out his phone, dialing Aditya’s number. “Let’s call Aditya, and see what he says.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes once Thor put the phone on speaker. 

 

“Hi Thor! What’s up?”

 

“Hello, Aditya; we… Loki is in a bit of discomfort right now.”

 

“What’s happening, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, rubbing his stomach again. “I… these Braxton Hicks contractions have been happening since this afternoon.”

 

“Hmm… how frequent are they?”

 

“Um… they happen about every 30 minutes.”

 

“And how long do they last, Loki?”

 

Loki thought to himself for a moment. “About half a minute, maybe longer.”

 

Aditya laughed softly. “Where is the discomfort, Loki?”

 

“My lower back, and the front of my pelvis.”

 

“...Loki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Aditya sounded very calm and in control. “Loki. Don’t be alarmed. But it  _ sounds _ like you’re in the  _ very _ beginning stages of labor.”

 

“I’m in  _ labor _ ?!” shrieked Loki, beginning to panic. “Oh my Norns, oh my Norns, ohhhhhhhhhhh my Noooooooorns!”

 

“Loki; calm down sweetie. It’s in the very early stages. The babies aren’t going to immediately pop out of you.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. “Okay, okay. I’m calm. I’m calm.”

 

“Thor? How are you holding up, big guy?”

 

“I… I think I’m in shock right now, Aditya. I… I didn’t know he would give birth  _ today _ .”

 

“He won’t.” assured Aditya. “The boys will likely be here around 3 or 4 in the morning.”

 

“3 or 4 in the  _ morning _ ?” shrieked Loki again, his heart beginning to race. “That’s 7 hours from now!”

 

“Thor, is there someone besides you that you both want in the room during the delivery?”

 

“Um… yes. Both of Loki’s parents.”

 

“Okay. Can you go get them? We need to surround Loki with love and positivity so that he can go into this strong.”

 

“I’ll go do that.” assured Thor, getting up from the bed, and handing Loki the phone. “I’ll be right back, Loki.”

 

“No! Don’t leave me! What if they start coming?!” panicked Loki, grabbing onto Thor’s arm.

 

“Loki, remember what I said earlier? You probably won’t get the urge to push until 1 or 2am.” assured Aditya. 

 

Loki remained silent, so Aditya continued to speak. “Trust me, Loki. Do you trust me?”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and letting Aditya walk him through some breathing exercises. “Good, Loki. Just like that. In and out.”

 

Loki released his hold on Thor’s arm, silently giving him permission to leave and go get his parents.

 

He walked out of the room and downstairs quickly, thankful that Loki’s parents were in the living room watching TV.

 

“Mother? Father?”

 

They looked up at the sound of Thor’s voice, muting the TV. They had recently given Thor permission to refer to them as such again, so for this, he was thankful.

 

“Uh… Loki is in early labor.”

 

Loki’s parents shot up off of the couch and ran past him, practically  _ flying _ up the stairs.

 

Thor sighed and turned around, following them and wondering briefly why he was the only one so calm about this.

 

“Loki!” shouted his mother, bursting into he and Thor’s room and running over to bed. “Baby! How far along are your contractions? Did your water break? Call your midwife!”

 

“Hi! This is Aditya! I’m actually Loki’s midwife.” chirped Aditya, catching Laufey’s attention. “Right now I’m walking Loki through some calming breathing exercises; he’s having a bit of anxiety right now.”

 

Laufey brushed Loki’s hair out of his face, looking worried. “And his contractions?”

 

“He says they’re about every 30 minutes, and last for half a minute everytime. His water hasn’t broken yet.”

 

Laufey nodded, beginning to calm down. “Okay. When will you get here?”

 

“Because early labor can be anywhere from 8 to 12 hours, I usually don’t show up until the water has broken. Oh, Loki! Because you’re carrying fraternal twins, you have two placentas inside you. Your water will either break at two different times -once for each placenta- or at the same time as each other.”

 

“H-How will I know?” asked Loki, biting his lower lip. 

 

“There’s no real way to tell if both waters have broken. But once the first water breaks, you will deliver the first baby. After that, we’ll know if the second water has broken or not. It’ll all be okay, Loki. You’re doing great.”

 

Loki nodded, listening to Aditya’s calm voice. “Okay. Okay. Is… is there anything I can do right now?”

 

“Honestly, Loki.” began Aditya, “You can walk around, you can shower, you can eat, you can walk around the house if you want, whatever you want to do. Active labor doesn’t begin until at least one of your placentas break.”

 

Loki nodded again. “Okay. I-I think I’m going to go take a bath.”

 

“Okay, Loki. Make sure someone you love and trust is in the bathroom to help you. And call me back once your water breaks, kay?”

 

Loki agreed to do this and hung up, staring at his parents and Thor. “I’m going to take a bath, and see if that will help me calm down.”

 

Laufey nodded, kissing Loki’s brow. “Okay baby.” He turned towards Thor. “Are you going in there with him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Laufey sighed, trying not to grumble. “Okay. Loki, your father and I will be right outside, okay? We’ll be in here the  _ whole _ time.”

 

Loki nodded, thankful when his mother helped him off of the bed so he could stand.

 

He waddled to he and Thor’s bathroom and turned the knobs on the bath, letting water flow into the tub. 

 

Thor came behind him and grabbed some lavender scented bath salts and oil, pouring them into the hot water for Loki. 

 

Loki removed his shirt, and sat down on the rim of the tub, taking off his pants. Thor helped him back up once he was undressed, and he guided the man into the warm waters, helping him sit against the walls of the tub.

 

Loki remained in the bath for about 20 minutes before he was ready to get out, and Thor stood back up, helping the man stand.

 

“Feel better?”

 

Loki nodded, stretching his arms upwards. “Yes. I needed that.” He sighed then, rubbing his stomach gently. “I-”

 

He paused then and frowned, feeling a strange pressure. 

 

“Loki, what’s wrong?”

 

Loki frowned deeper, continuing to hold his stomach. Before he could speak, he felt one of the twins move, and a  _ waterfall _ of fluid came from Loki, falling into the bathwater.

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock, and if this had been anyone else, he  _ probably _ would’ve begun to vomit. But because this was Loki, and he loved him, and he was about to have their children, his mind skipped over his minute nausea at seeing Loki’s water break.

 

Loki looked up at Thor, horrified. “Oh my Norns.”

 

Thor looked just as horrified. “W-Was… D-Did-”

 

Loki began to panic again, and he screamed for his parents, remaining standing.

 

Laufey and Farbauti rushed into the bathroom, skidding to a stop in front of Loki. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?!” rushed Laufey, grabbing Loki’s shoulders. “What happened? What are you feeling?”

 

“I… I think one of my waters just broke!”

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared a concerned look, and together they helped Loki out of the bath, drying him off. “Was it clear fluid?”

 

Loki nodded hurriedly.

 

“Alright… Thor, call back Loki’s midwife please. He’s in active labor now.”

 

Thor nodded, pulling out his phone and calling Aditya.

 

Aditya laughed once he picked up. “One of his waters broke?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. Lie Loki down in bed, and make sure he drinks  _ plenty _ of water. If he wants to get up and walk, let him, and stand beside him at all times. I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

Thor thanked him and hung up, turning towards Loki and his parents. “Loki, Aditya says to do whatever makes you comfortable. He’ll be here in an hour.”

 

“I-I want to sit down in bed.” whispered Loki, trying to stay calm and not panic. Loki’s parents helped him walk out of the bathroom, and helped him sit on the bed, dressing him in a long shirt and some night shorts.

 

“Okay, Loki. Thor is going to go get you some water. Remember your breathing.” Loki nodded, and focused on his breathing, trying to remind himself that he could do this.

 

The hour that it took Aditya to get to the mansion went by quickly, and by the time Aditya made it upstairs with all of his things, Loki was on his side, a pillow in between his legs. His contractions were beginning to become a bit stronger and closer together.

 

Aditya set his large bag down at the foot up the bed and walked over to Loki, rubbing at his hip. “Hi, Loki. How are you?”

 

“I don’t know.” muttered Loki, breathing in deeply as another contraction began. 

 

Aditya pulled out a stopwatch and timed the length of Loki’s contraction, stopping the clock at 35 seconds when it was finally over. “Okay, Loki. Your contractions are lasting for 35 seconds; that’s up 5 seconds. When was your last contraction before I came here?”

 

“I don’t know.” he muttered again, trying to relax.

 

“It was about 20 minutes ago.” answered Laufey, crouching down next to Loki’s side of the bed. He was worried, seeing that Loki was this uncomfortable already.

 

“Okay. That tells me he’s probably 4 hours away from pushing.”

 

Loki moaned, stretching out in the bed. “Why isn’t the pain going away?”

 

Aditya smiled softly. “Because this is actual labor Loki; it’s a painful process. The pain steadily gets worse and worse, and continues the entire length of labor. The contractions just add to the pain.”

 

Loki groaned again, hugging his pillow tighter. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“Loki,” sighed Aditya, sitting down on the bed next to him. “Where did all your confidence go? You learned everything you needed to know in my class. You have all the knowledge, and you’re surrounded by people who love you and believe in you. Little Liam and Leo are depending on you to stay calm and collected. They’ll be here soon, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, wiping away a few tears.

 

“The contractions should be 5 minutes closer together every hour.” explained Aditya, looking at Loki’s parents and Thor. “All we can do right now is give Loki what he needs, and reassure him that everything is okay.”

 

Laufey nodded, running his hand through Loki’s hair. “Loki, you can do this. Those boys need their momma. I’m so proud of you for doing this, Loki.”

 

Aditya smiled at him before turning to look at Thor. “Thor, why don’t you start massaging Loki’s lower back, like how you learned in class?”

 

Thor nodded eagerly, the alpha in him wanting to alleviate his omega’s pain in any way he could.

 

He climbed onto the bed and pulled down the blanket from Loki, exposing his lower back. He carefully dug his thumbs into him, massaging him and giving him constant words of love and encouragement.

 

“It’s okay, Loki. It’s okay. We’re all here. I love you so much for doing this, Loki. The boys are almost here.”

 

Loki groaned in reply, trying to endure the steadily increasing pain.

 

The first two hours of active labor passed by for Loki quite slowly, and he tried to focus on his breathing and on the voices of his family, thankful that they were all here for them.

 

When his third hour in active labor began, Loki realized that Freya and Freyr weren’t hear. “Thor…” he called, his pained voice worrying Thor.

 

Thor was currently spooning him, and Loki was pressed back against him, Thor’s strong thighs and legs supporting him. This position alleviated a lot of the building pressure in Loki’s lower back and pelvis, and having his alpha so close by helped calm him  _ tremendously _ . There was something about being wrapped in the strong embrace of his alpha that sent floodgates of serenity through Loki’s body.

 

“What is it, Loki?”

 

“Can… can you call Freya and Freyr? I-I want them here too.”

 

Thor nodded, reaching in his pocket and grabbing his phone. He dialed Freya, knowing that she would want to be the first to know.

 

“Hey, Thor, what’s up?”

 

Thor laughed softly, glad to hear her voice. “Just calling to let you know that Loki’s in active labor. The midwife says he should deliver around 3 or 4am.”

 

Freya gasped, and Thor could hear the sound of things being knocked over. “Freyr and I will be there in 30 minutes.”

 

Thor nodded, laughing softly and hanging up. “They’ll be here in 30 minutes, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, begin to moan again as another contraction began. They were about 10 minutes apart now, and lasted for 45 seconds each, so he was getting close.

 

Freya and Freyr arrived along with Thor’s parents, and Frigga seemed pissed for some reason. Thor figured it was because he forgot to tell his parents that Loki was in labor.

 

Freya rushed over to Loki’s side, caressing his face. “Hey, hun. How are you?”

 

Loki looked at her, and her heart broke when she saw how much pain he was in. “I’m trying.”

 

Freya leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “Keep trying, hun. You’re doing great. It’s already midnight; only three more hours, and Liam and Leo will be here. You can do this, Loki.”

 

She kissed his forehead again before stepping aside, and letting her brother say hi.

 

“Hello, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled softly, happy that his friends were here. “Hi Freyr.”

 

“Are you excited to see the boys? You’ll finally be able to hold them.”

 

Loki nodded, the omega in him  _ leaping _ with joy. 

 

“Freya and I will be here the whole time. Let us know if we can get you anything, okay? We’re all family.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. 

 

Frigga walked over to Loki, staring at Thor with a slight frown. “Thor. Why are your father and I  _ just _ being notified of this? You should have let us know the moment he went into labor.”

 

“I… guess it slipped my mind, Mother.”

 

Frigga frowned deeper before softening her gaze and rubbing Loki’s shoulder. “I know it hurts, Loki. But this is a right of passage for all omegas. You are  _ strong _ , and you can do this. We are here if you need us.”

 

Loki nodded again, surprised by Frigga’s kind words. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

Another hour passed by, and Loki’s contractions were now 5 minutes apart, and lasted for an entire minute.

 

“I need to move.” groaned Loki, beginning to writhe in Thor’s arms. Thor let go of him and watched as Loki’s parents helped Loki sit up in bed. They rubbed his back soothingly, and Loki groaned again, squeezing his blankets tightly.

 

They waited until this contraction passed before helping Loki stand up, and Thor moved behind him, helping him walk around the room, and supporting his hips.

 

Aditya was next to them the whole time, coaching Loki and walking he and Thor through this.

 

“Good, Thor, just like that. Slow down a bit, and let Loki go at his own pace. Let him lead you.”

 

Thor nodded, kissing Loki’s cheek. “You’re doing great, Loki. Just keep moving.”

 

They walked around their room for a few minutes until Loki’s next contraction started, and Loki stopped, turning in Thor’s arms and wrapping his arms around his neck. He pressed his face against the crevice of Thor’s neck, and groaned again, beginning to sway with Thor. This was another move that they’d learned in their birthing class.

 

Thor held onto Loki’s hips, helping him sway from side to side. “It’s okay, Loki. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not leaving you. I love you.” encouraged Thor, helping Loki through this.

 

Once it was over Loki let go of Thor and moved to lean his arms against the wall of the bedroom, spreading his legs apart. 

 

“Good, Loki, good. Thor, stand behind Loki and massage his lower back again.” instructed Aditya, watching the pair carefully. 

 

Thor did as he asked, and began to murmur in Loki’s ear, trying to comfort him further. “Just two more hours, Loki. You’re doing so good. Just two more hours.”

 

They alternated between walking around the room and resting against the wall for the next hour, and once 2am hit, Loki’s contractions were about a minute apart, with a 30 second break in between. 

 

“Alright, Loki? It’s time to get in the bath, now. Do we all have permission to enter your nest?”

 

“ _ Yes _ !” hissed Loki, squeezing at Thor’s shoulders tightly. 

 

Aditya opened the door to Loki’s nest, and brought his large bag in with him, beginning to set up in Loki’s bathroom. Thor helped Loki walk to the bathroom in his nest in between contractions, and once they were finally there he helped Loki undress and slide into the bathtub.

 

Loki moaned as the warm water began to soothe him, and he leaned against the wall, breathing in calmly.

 

Aditya tied his long hair up into a bun, and walked over to Loki, doing the same to his. “Okay, Loki? You’re really close now. Let me know when you feel a lot of pressure. That will be the signal that you need to start pushing.”

 

Loki nodded, continuing to lean against the wall. In the bathroom with him were his parents, Freya, and Thor’s mother. The other members of the family -including Thor’s brothers- were waiting in the living room of Loki’s nest.

 

“I need water.” moaned Loki, continuing to breathe the way he had learned.

 

Freya left to go get him some, and handed the cup to Thor when she returned, who then crouched down onto his knees and helped Loki drink.

 

They all watched Loki for about ten minutes before he frowned deeply, and shifted in the water, moving to rest his arms over the rim of the tub.

 

“Aditya… I-I think I feel pressure.”

 

Aditya nodded, taking off his shoes, and removing his pants. He had on swimming trunks and a swimming shirt, and he carefully stepped into the bath behind Loki. This bath was large enough to fit both Loki and Thor comfortably, so Aditya knew that he had enough room to do what he needed to do if it was just he and Loki.

 

He grabbed Loki’s hips, and carefully began to reposition him. “Alright Loki; help me move you.” He guided Loki until he was on his knees, squatting a bit in the water. His chest and upper torso was out of the water, and he leaned over, resting his forehead on his arms on the rim of the tub. 

 

Once Aditya had positioned Loki’s body, he stood up, directing Thor on how to support Loki.

 

“Okay, Thor. Carefully help Loki sit up. You’re going to let Loki rest his hands on your torso or your shoulders. You can also hold his face or support him by holding his arms or hands.”

 

Thor nodded, doing as Aditya instructed. Loki shifted in the bath to get more comfortable in this position and snapped his eyes open, feeling the  _ worst _ pain he had ever experienced in his life. 

 

He let out a blood curdling scream, scaring everyone in the room, and Aditya ran a soothing hand up and down Loki’s back. “Breathe, Loki, breathe. Use those pelvic floor muscles and  _ push _ Loki. Push!”

 

Loki continued to scream as he bore down, and Thor held him, sending out calming pheromones to Loki.

 

Laufey was right next to them, and he rubbed Loki’s cheek with his thumb, also sending out his calming pheromones.

 

“Good, Loki, good. Breathe, breathe. Take a few seconds to recover before you push again.”

 

Loki took a few seconds to breathe before bearing down again. “NG!” he grunted, his face contorted in pain. 

 

Aditya looked down, not seeing anything.

 

“Breathe again for a few seconds Loki, and then give me a really hard, really long push.”

 

Loki took in a few deep breaths and began to cry, shaking his head. “I can’t do this! I’m going to die!”

 

Aditya rubbed his back, trying to calm him. “Yes you can, Loki. You can do this! Just one more push, and Liam will crown.”

 

Loki began to sob and screamed again, pushing with everything in him. 

 

Aditya looked down, seeing that Liam was beginning to crown. “I see hair just like daddy’s, Loki! He’s almost here.”

 

Loki continued to sob, holding onto Thor with everything in him. He waited about 30 seconds before bearing down again, able to push out Liam’s head.

 

Aditya helped Loki stand up a bit more on his knees, and moved his hands underneath Loki, supporting the baby’s head.

 

“Loki, here’s the hard part. This is going to be the most painful part of the birth, getting the shoulders out, but you can do this. Liam’s so close. He’s almost here, Loki! His head is already out.”

 

Loki sobbed even harder, feeling as if he was truly being torn apart. He had  _ never _ felt such immense pain in his  _ life _ , and he clutched onto Thor’s shirt, shaking his head. “I  _ fucking _ HATE YOU!” he screamed, bearing down again. “YOU DID THIS TO ME!”

 

Thor continued to shush Loki and murmur encouraging words into his ear. He knew that Loki didn’t mean what he said. “That’s it, Loki. That’s it. Push through it.”

 

Loki’s upper body collapsed against Thor once he had pushed out Liam’s shoulders, and he began to cry even harder, feeling like he might pass out from the pain. 

 

“You did this to me!” he wept, trying to catch his breath. “I hate you!”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s forehead, continuing to encourage him to breathe.

 

Loki continued to cry, and pushed again, his screams not as loud as they were before.

 

“His torso’s out, Loki! Just give me  _ one _ last push, and Liam will be here!”

 

Loki yelled and bore down with  _ everything _ in him, finally giving birth to Liam.

 

Aditya guided the baby out of Loki, and pulled him above water, shocked by how big he was.

 

He patted the baby’s back like he would if he were burping him, and the baby hiccuped and began to cry, writhing in his arms. 

 

Aditya held the baby close, and began to pat his back, calming him down with his pheromones. “Loki, push again. You have to deliver the placenta.”

 

Loki nodded, and pushed again, delivering the placenta of Liam. He collapsed against Thor again, feeling more exhausted than he had ever felt in his entire  _ life _ .

 

“I can’t do this again, Thor.” muttered Loki, holding onto him weakly. “I can’t.”

 

Thor kissed Loki’s cheeks, reassuring him. “Yes you can, Loki. You can do it. I’m right here; I’ve got you. I love you so much, Loki. I’ve got you.”

 

Aditya grabbed the placenta and stepped out of the bath, walking over to the counters where he had set up his things. He clamped down the umbilical cord, and cut it, placing it and the placenta into a disposable bag. He then brought out a tape measure, and measured the baby before placing him on a scale to weigh him.

 

“Okay! Liam is 22 inches, and 8 pounds, 7 ounces!”

 

Everyone in the room began to cry happy tears, and Loki collapsed back into the bath, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. “Let me see my baby.”

 

Aditya cleared out the baby’s airways and ears before cleaning him off, and handing him to Loki.

 

Loki’s tears of pain turned into tears of joy, and he took his child gently from Aditya, a broad but tired smile on his face. 

 

Liam stopped crying the second that he smelled Loki, and calmed down, keeping his eyes closed.

 

Loki cradled their child in his arms, and began to laugh, kissing his small face over and over again.

 

Liam had the  _ cutest _ crop of golden blond hair, and had Loki’s nose, head shape, and cheekbones. 

 

“He looks just like you.” laughed Thor, wiping at his own tears. “But he has my hair.”

 

The baby opened his eyes at the sound of Thor’s voice, and Thor and Loki gasped, seeing that the baby had Thor’s deep, sea blue eyes. 

 

“He has your eyes too.” croaked Loki, beginning to rub his cheek against his baby’s face.

 

The baby made a soft sound, closing his eyes again and beginning to fall asleep.

 

Loki twitched in the water then, and moved to hand Liam over to his mother. “I think my second water just broke.”

 

Laufey nodded and took Liam, beginning to cry as he stared at the baby. Freya and Farbauti crowded around him, staring at the baby in awe.

 

“Loki. He’s so beautiful! He looks just like you!” cried Freya, happy tears in her eyes.

 

Aditya handed Laufey a baby blanket, a gentle smile on his face. “Why don’t you swaddle him while I deliver his brother?”

 

Laufey nodded, grabbing the blanket and walking over to one of the free counters in the bathroom. Gently he placed Liam down on the blanket and began to swaddle him in it, grabbing a cap that was next to the blanket to put over his head so that he would remain warm.

 

Frigga looked at her grandchild and wiped away a few tears, laughing to herself. “Loki has such strong genetics.”

 

Laufey laughed too, picking him up and offering him to her. “Would you like to hold him?”

 

Frigga nodded, and gently took the newborn out of his arms, rocking him and emitting calming pheromones.

 

“Okay everyone! Leo should be here in 5 minutes.” announced Aditya, shifting Loki back into the birthing position.

 

Everyone one watched with bated breath as Loki began to go through this process again, and emitted calming pheromones, hoping to ease his pain.

 

Aditya rubbed Loki’s back with some essential oils, helping to soothe him further. “Alright, Loki. We’re all here for you. Don’t push until you feel ready.”

 

Loki gave a tired nod, swaying his hips back and forth in the water, and breathing. Thor continued to support his upper body, and murmured encouraging words in his ear, showing him constant affection and support.

 

Loki continued to sway his hips back and forth in the water before he felt the urge to push, and he let Aditya know he was ready.

 

Aditya nodded, and walked Loki through his breathing, helping him deliver Leo.

 

If Loki was honest with himself, it didn’t hurt as bad delivering Leo as it did delivering Liam.

 

He didn’t have to push long, and five minutes later, Leo Thorson entered this world.

 

Aditya encouraged him to deliver the placenta, and after that was done, picked it up and stepped over the rim of the tub, clamping the cord, cutting it, and disposing of it and the placenta. 

 

He then cleaned off Leo, and measured and weighed him. “22 inches, and 8 pounds, 5 ounces!”

 

Loki fell back against the wall of the tub, his knees and legs finally giving out. He was  _ so _ tired, but felt so  _ proud _ of himself for doing this, and Thor placed a loving kiss against Loki’s lips. 

 

“I’m so proud of you Loki. I’m so proud of you. You did so well.”

 

Loki shot an exhausted smile Thor’s way, and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Loki, Thor? Here’s Leo.”

 

Loki opened his eyes slowly and took the baby out of Aditya’s arms, cradling the baby and laughing.

 

Leo looked even  _ more _ like Loki than his brother Liam. He had Loki’s raven black hair, his head shape, his cheekbones, and even had his smooth, thin lips.

 

“Hi Leo!” whispered Loki, kissing his child’s forehead. “Hi baby. You were inside me for so long.”

 

Leo made a soft sound, cuddling against Loki closer.

 

Thor wiped away more of his tears, and reached out, touching Leo’s cheek. “Hey little guy. You’re finally here.”

 

Leo opened his eyes at the sound of Thor’s voice as well, and they both laughed, seeing that Leo had Thor’s deep, sea blue eyes as well. “You have my eyes!” laughed Thor, bending over to kiss Leo’s cheek. 

 

“Loki? We’re going to clean you up, and transfer you back to your bedroom so that you can feed the boys.”

 

Loki nodded, and handed Leo over to Aditya, who then handed him to Laufey.

 

Thor and Aditya cleaned Loki together, and helped him out of the bath. Loki was still  _ extremely _ sore from giving birth twice, and Thor didn’t hesitate to carry him to their bedroom once they dressed him in some night shorts.

 

Everyone followed Thor and Loki out of Loki’s nest, and into their bedroom, crowding around their bed. 

 

Aditya pulled back the covers on Loki’s side of the bed, and Thor set Loki down, helping him settle into bed. 

 

Loki rested against the headboard of their bed and stretched out his arms to his mother and Thor’s mother. “Okay. Give me my babies.”

 

Everyone laughed, and Frigga stepped forward first, handing him Liam. 

 

Aditya looked down, and guided Liam to Loki’s chest, helping him latch on. Thankfully, the chests of male omegas changed to that of a small A-cup for the duration of their children breastfeeding. Their chests went back to normal once the children had been weaned. 

 

Aditya watched to make sure that Liam was feeding before gently taking Leo, and helping him attach to Loki’s other nipple.

 

Loki laughed and leaned his head back, shaking it. “ _ Norns _ this feels so  _ weird _ !”

Everyone laughed again at this, and Aditya rubbed Loki’s leg soothingly. 

 

“How are you feeling, Loki?”

 

Loki closed his eyes, trying to get used to the strange sensation of nursing two babies at once. “I will  _ never _ complain about Thor’s gargantuan cock again.”

 

Everyone in the room burst out into laughter once more, and Thor blushed, averting his gaze from everyone.

 

Aditya smiled and held back laughter of his own, a gentle twinkle in his eyes. “You’re going to want to feed them every two hours, for about 40 minutes at a time.”

 

Loki groaned. “They’ll suck me dry! I-I won't have any milk left after 40 minutes!”

 

Aditya laughed softly. “Your body will always produce enough milk for your children, Loki. I can assure you, they’ll never run out.”

 

Everyone waited around for about 40 minutes, waiting until the babies were done feeding so that they could all take turns holding them.

 

Everyone was amused to see how much the babies looked like Loki, and took turns holding them and getting the babies used to their scents.

 

Around 6 in the morning, everyone began to file out, leaving Loki with well wishes. When it was just Aditya, Laufey, Farbauti, and Thor left in the room, Aditya left to go pack up his things and clean up the bathroom. He came out 30 minutes later, and smiled at Thor and Loki, who were each holding a baby.

 

“You both did so well for your first babies. I’m so thankful I was able to be a part of this beautiful experience.”

 

Loki smiled at him softly. “Aditya… I know you said you don’t take payment, but… please let us give you something.”

 

Aditya shook his head, refusing. “The beauty of birth is payment enough.” He walked over to Loki and rubbed his cheek. “It was a pleasure helping you, Loki. Have a good rest of the morning everyone.”

 

Farbauti left to go walk Aditya out to the front of the mansion, and Loki sighed, wishing that he could’ve compensated Aditya.

 

He was glad to  _ finally _ have his babies here after all of this time, and he was thankful that he didn’t have to go to trial for 20 more days.

 

But… he wouldn’t focus on that right now. He would just focus on the fact that his boys were finally here, and would give them all the love and affection their tiny little hearts could desire.

  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had a really cool and calm day today, and it's looking like it's gonna be a late night for me (can't sleep) so I figured I'd post this chapter a few hours early, and then work on the next one. If I stay up late tonight, I might do another double update, and post chapter 13 later in the morning or afternoon, but I'm not too sure yet.
> 
> ANYWAY, there's some lawyer jargon in here. https://www.quora.com/What-do-the-words-like-objection-sustained-withdrawn-overruled-mean-when-said-by-a-lawyer-in-a-courtroom explains the different terms used very well (there's like 4 words that you may or may not understand) but everything I know about court proceedings and the like comes from Law and Order Special Victims Unit, sooooo.... not the most realistic court setting. But I'm still pretty proud of myself.
> 
> ALSO, I'd like to gently remind you that in this universe, when alphas or omegas get into highly stressful or emotional situations, their... more animalistic sides come out, and they can act a bit irrational or stereotypical and seem just a liiiiittle bit out of character. In this universe I've created for Thor and Loki, I love to imagine that the bond between an omega mother and their children is one of the strongest bonds out there, and it is at it's strongest when the children are born and stays this way for a few weeks after delivery. Keep this in mind when reading about Loki during this chapter, please.
> 
> I know that's a lot of information to take in, but I hope you like this chapter.

Loki yawned and closed his eyes after Aditya left, wanting to go to sleep.

 

Laufey sat down next to him and rubbed his thigh, staring at him fondly. “Tired, Loki baby?”

 

Loki nodded, yawning again. “I want to keep holding him though.”

 

Laufey rubbed at Loki’s cheek. “Let your father and I watch the twins. It’ll be time to feed them again in an hour, so why don’t you and Thor get some rest?”

 

Loki nodded, and handed Leo over to his mother, sad to see him go.

 

Laufey laughed softly and stood up, placing Leo in one of the cribs in the room. “You’ll get to hold him again in an hour, Loki. Go to sleep.”

 

Loki nodded, and scooted down in the bed, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

 

He fell asleep  _ immediately, _ and Thor laughed, setting Liam down in his crib. He was tired too, and wanted to rest before he and Loki had to wake up again in another hour.

 

He walked over to the bed and climbed in, wrapping a strong arm around Loki, and resting his hand on his swollen stomach. It felt bittersweet for him to have the twins here, if he were to be honest. He missed the feeling of them kicking against his hand when he and Loki laid down like this, but he was happier to have them here.

 

The hour that Thor and Loki slept went by in the blink of the eye, and they both got up slowly, feeling like they didn’t sleep at all.

 

Laufey handed Loki Liam once Loki sat up in the bed, and helped show Loki how to position him properly.

 

“I can’t feed them at the same time. It’s too much.” groaned Loki, feeling  _ exhausted _ and sore. “They’re too heavy together.”

 

Laufey laughed gently. “I had a feeling this would happen. I’ll be right back.”

 

Loki watched his mother leave, a deep set frown on his face. “Where’s he going?”

 

“He’s probably going to get you a nursing pillow.” answered Farbauti, gently picking up Leo. “It makes nursing  _ tremendously _ easier, and allows you to keep your arms free.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow at his father, surprised. “He bought one of those?”

 

“He probably bought it when we went shopping for the nursery.” muttered Thor, sitting up in bed. 

 

He didn’t want Loki to be the only one up with the babies, so he stayed awake, wanting to be moral support.

 

Laufey came back into the room with something that looked like a large neck pillow that you would use on a flight, and put it around Loki, gently repositioning Liam’s body onto it. 

 

Liam began to grunt and squirm, and Loki rubbed at his back, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay, Liam. Mommy’s here.”

 

They managed to get Liam onto the pillow and helped him latch onto Loki again, before Farbauti brought over Leo, and positioned the baby onto Loki’s other nipple.

 

Loki sighed in relief and stretched his arms up, thankful that he wasn’t going through this alone. “Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Father.” He looked over at Thor and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Thor smiled softly, and scooted closer, wrapping a comforting arm around Loki. “Thank  _ you _ . You went through so much to have them, and I’m so proud of you.”

 

Loki smiled, touched by Thor’s kind words and loving support. “I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

 

Thor laughed, keeping his eyes closed. “I knew you didn’t mean it.”

 

Loki kept a happy smile on his face. “Our boys are finally here.”

 

Thor smiled as well, opening his eyes and looking down at the baby closest to him. “I know. I’m so happy.”

 

They relaxed while the boys fed for 40 minutes, and after the boys finished, Laufey and Farbauti took them, dressing the babies in onesies and putting them in their cribs, making sure they were swaddled properly. 

 

“Go back to sleep, Thor and Loki. We’ll come back in in two hours to help with the next feeding.”

 

Loki nodded, removing the pillow and setting it at the foot of their large bed before climbing back under the covers. He nestled into Thor’s side and fell asleep immediately, hoping that he would get some good rest during these two hours.

 

This started Loki and Thor’s schedule for the week, and they were  _ enervated _ when the boys were seven days old. They had been waking up every two hours to feed them, and this messed with their sleep cycle  _ terribly _ . 

 

Loki thanked the  _ Norns _ that his parents were there with him the entire time, as he knew he couldn’t have done all of this alone.

 

Odin and Frigga stopped by throughout the week everyday to check on the boys, and Loki was surprised that they cared so much. He knew that they blamed him for all of Thor’s problems, so seeing them hold the boys and stare at them with love helped still his heart.

 

A big fear of his when he married Thor was whether or not Odin and Frigga would treat the children like pariahs, and he was relieved to see that this was the furthest thing from the truth. 

 

Thor was Loki’s  _ rock _ during this time, and he gave Loki constant love and affection and encouragement during the week.

 

Loki was still  _ terribly _ sore, but he could get up and walk around and move to check on the babies, so his parents began to let Loki and Thor deal with the babies’ needs, keeping a careful eye on them and instructing them on what to do every time they cried. 

 

Thor was surprised at how  _ much _ the babies slept, and he researched that newborns slept on average for 20 hours a day. Of course, with them waking up every 2 hours to be fed, it definitely didn’t  _ feel _ like they were sleeping 20 hours a day. 

 

Once the boys were 2 weeks old, it was time for their first baths in their small, baby tubs.

 

Thor and Loki carried the boys into their bathroom, thankful that it had two sinks in it. Laufey and Farbauti both set up the baby tubs and filled them with warm water and a drop of lavender oil, showing Thor and Loki how to properly put the babies into the small bathtubs.

 

“Loki, put Leo’s butt down first,  _ then _ carefully lay him down. Support his neck, Loki!” directed Laufey, stepping forward and guiding Loki’s hands. “Good, baby, just like that.”

 

Leo squirmed a bit, but otherwise relaxed, sensing that his parents were close. 

 

“Good. Thor, you do the same. Put Liam down in the bath  _ just _ like Loki did. Keep supporting his neck.”

 

Thor nodded, and gently laid Liam down, sending out calming pheromones to him. “It’s okay, Liam. Daddy’s here. Don’t cry.”

 

Liam grunted softly and relaxed his face, calming down.

 

Laufey sighed in relief. “Okay, good. Good.” 

 

Farbauti dipped a washcloth in the water then and poured a small amount of baby soap onto it. “Now boys,  _ gently _ scrub their skin. Make sure to get behind their neck and knees, and go  _ very _ slow when you wash their feet.”

 

He handed his washcloth to Thor, and wet another one before handing it to Loki. Together, Farbauti and Laufey both watched Loki and Thor wash and clean the boys, and handed them small towels so that they could dry them off.

 

The boys began to cry once they were lifted out of the water, and Loki and Thor shushed them gently, laying them down on their blankets on the counter so that they could dress them.

 

“I can’t believe I actually had them naturally.” marvelled Loki, gently putting Leo’s legs into the onesie and putting his arms in. “They’re so  _ big _ .”

 

Laufey smiled gently, rubbing Loki’s shoulder. “A mother’s body will do what it has to for their child, Loki. Or children, in your case.”

 

Loki laughed softly and finished buttoning up Leo’s onesie, lifting his baby up and plastering kisses against his face. “It’s okay, Leo. Mommy’s here.”

 

Leo continued to cry, so Loki sent out calming pheromones and kissed his face a few more times, swaying gently to help relax him.

 

Liam was crying in Thor’s arms as well, and Thor kissed his cheeks, putting him against his shoulder and patting his back gently. “It’s okay, Liam. Daddy’s right here. I’ve got you.”

 

Liam began to calm down at the sound of Thor’s voice, and once Leo sensed that Liam wasn’t crying anymore, he stopped crying as well.

 

Loki and Thor stared at each other in mild wonder. “Mother… do babies always do that?”

 

Laufey smiled, rubbing Leo’s cheek gently. “Cry together? Yes. You have to calm them down at the same time, as they won’t stop crying until the other has calmed down.”

 

Thor shook his head in disbelief. “That’s crazy.”

 

Farbauti chuckled to himself as they all walked out of the bathroom, and returned to Thor and Loki’s bedroom. “Babies are very interesting indeed; more so when they’re twins.”

 

Thor yawned and looked at his watch. It was about 6 in the evening, and it was time for another feeding before the boys went to sleep. 

 

By now Thor and Loki had a system, and Laufey and Farbauti felt confident that the boys could handle their feedings on their own, so they left back to their room, wanting to turn in. 

 

“Please call us or come get us if you don’t know what to do, okay? We’re here to help you.”

 

Loki nodded, kissing his mother’s cheek. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

He relaxed against the bed and let the boys drink, closing his eyes.

 

The week went by in a blur, and Loki couldn’t believe that the boys were already three weeks old. The boys were so  _ big _ now, and it broke Loki’s heart, knowing that they couldn’t stay so small and cute forever.

 

The babies were starting to sleep less and less, and now only slept 15 hours a day, waking up every 2 hours to feed.

 

Thor and Loki found this a very exciting week, as their babies were getting more and more expressive, and kept their eyes open for longer periods of time, observing the world around them.

 

Today was the night before Loki and Thor’s trial against Angrboda, and Loki’s nerves were running into overdrive. 

 

Everything in him  _ screamed _ for him to not leave his babies at home without him, and he was currently being talked out of settling for what Angrboda wanted by Thor.

 

“I just can’t  _ leave _ them, Thor!” wept Loki, running his hands through their hair as they rested on the breast feeding pillow. “I can’t leave them, for 8 hours a day, 5 days this week! I can’t! Just drop the charges!”

 

“ _ Loki _ .” stressed Thor, turning to look at him. “Loki. I know you. And I know for a  _ fact _ that if we let Angrboda get away with this, you’ll regret it for the  _ rest _ of your life. This man needs to  _ pay _ for doing what he did for us, and we need to get a restraining order against him.”

 

“But we wouldn’t have the boys without him!” cried Loki, wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand. “Don’t you love them?!”

 

Thor sighed, trying to calmly get Loki to understand that he couldn’t give up on the trial. He’d read that a person’s hormones didn’t return to normal until  _ after _ they stopped breastfeeding, so he knew he’d be dealing with an overly emotional Loki  _ just _ a bit longer. “Loki, what kind of question is that? Of  _ course _ I love them.”

 

“Then why do you want to take Angrboda to court still?!” hissed Loki, glaring at him fiercely. “He inadvertently gave us the  _ best _ thing that has  _ ever _ happened to us, and you’re wanting to take him to court?!”

 

Thor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He pulled out his phone and called Loki’s mother, wanting him to come and talk some sense into his son.

 

“Mother. Loki doesn’t want to do the trial anymore. May you and Father come talk to him?”

 

Laufey sighed. “We’ll be right over, Thor.”

 

Thor hung up his phone, and reached out to touch Leo’s cheek.

 

Loki slapped his hand away, growling low in his throat. “No! Don’t touch him!”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “Why can’t I touch my child, Loki?”

 

“Because you regret having him!” exclaimed Loki, his voice breaking at the end. “I don’t even know why we’re together if you regret having them.” He began, sniffing and holding back more sobs. “I might as well leave, leave and never come ba-”

 

Thor growled low in his throat, silencing Loki. “Loki. Stop. You know I love you. And you know I love the boys.”

 

“Then let me stay home tomorrow, and skip the trial!” cried Loki, wrapping his arms around the boys and holding them close. “I can’t go! I can’t! The boys need me!”

 

Thor sighed, remaining silent until Loki’s parents walked through the door.

 

Laufey frowned when he saw Loki sobbing over the twins protectively, and he sat down, rubbing Loki’s thigh. “Loki baby, what’s wrong? Why don’t you want to go to the trial tomorrow?”

 

“I can’t leave them!” sobbed Loki, shaking his head. “They need me! It’s too soon!”

 

“Loki…” tutted Laufey, running a hand through Loki’s long hair. “They have to put Angrboda in jail. And they can’t do that without you.”

 

“But Liam and Leo need me!” croaked Loki, his heart feeling as if it was being torn in two. “I can’t leave them for 8 hours a day!”

 

“Loki… your father and I are here. We’ll watch them. They’ll be okay.” assured Laufey, trying to calm him down.

 

“But that’s not  _ enough _ !” cried Loki. “I want to be here  _ with _ them! I can’t leave them! I’ll  _ die! _ ”

 

Laufey laughed softly. Loki was always so dramatic. “Baby. You won’t die if you leave your boys for 8 hours.”

 

“Yes I will!” he sobbed, refusing to think rationally. “I can’t leave them! I can’t!”

 

Farbauti sighed, coming over to stand next Loki. “Loki.”

 

Loki continued to cry, and Farbauti sighed again. “Look at me, Loki.”

 

Loki sniffed and looked up at his father, and Farbauti tried to ignore the pain in his heart at seeing his son in so much agony over this. “Let’s pretend that you decide to drop your charges against Angrboda. That puts the boys and you in  _ danger _ .”

 

Loki sniffed, thinking about what his father said.

 

“Angrboda will stop at  _ nothing _ to get you back, and now that you’re a mother Loki, you can’t think about yourself anymore. You have to think about  _ them _ too, and put  _ their _ safety first. And having a crazy man like Angrboda running around freely puts  _ all _ of your lives at risk. You don’t want your boys getting hurt, do you?”

 

“No!” sobbed Loki, hunching over them again.

 

“Then you have to go to trial this week, to protect them. Do it for  _ them _ , Loki. You have the rest of your life to be by their side, and as long as Angrboda is gone, you can do it safely.”

 

Loki continued to cry for ten minutes before finally accepting that he had no choice  _ but _ to go to court tomorrow, and he straightened up, leaning his head against the headboard of the bed. “I can’t go.”

 

Laufey frowned. “Loki-”

 

“But I know I need to.”

 

Everyone sighed in relief as Loki accepted this, and Laufey rubbed Loki’s thigh again. “You can do this, Loki. We’ll pray to the Norns that the trial won’t be longer than a week. You can do this.”

 

Loki nodded and took in a shaky breath. “Okay. Okay.”

 

Thor was  _ so _ thankful that Loki’s parents had convinced him to go to the trial, and after they said goodnight and left, he scooted closer to Loki, and wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders, kissing his cheek. 

 

They remained silent until the boys were done feeding, and after they were done, Thor took Liam and began to burp him gently, grabbing the burping cloth that was laid over his stomach, and putting over his shoulder. 

 

Loki did the same to Leo, and he sighed, burping their son. “I really don’t want to go, Thor. I’m terrified.”

 

Thor sighed as well, closing his eyes. “I know, Loki. But you and Liam and Leo… you’re my family. And I want to do everything I can to protect you. If that man  _ ever _ did anything to hurt you or the boys, I could  _ never _ forgive myself. I’ve… you’ve already been hurt once because of my carelessness, Loki. And I cannot  _ bear _ to see you or the boys hurt again. I can’t do it.”

 

Loki was silent, so Thor continued to speak. “If you can’t do it for me or yourself, Loki, do it for them. These boys deserve to live a happy and healthy life, free of that man.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, finally calm. “Okay.”

 

Loki didn’t sleep that night, wanting to watch the boys and get his fill of them before trial.

 

He cried the entire morning while he was getting ready, and it took him over an hour to say goodbye to the boys.

 

The trial started at 10 am, and they didn’t leave until 9. Thor practically had to  _ carry _ Loki out of the house because he was so against leaving Liam and Leo.

 

The trip to the courthouse took about 30 minutes, and Loki sobbed the entire time, feeling like a failure of a mother for leaving his boys at home.

 

Thor consoled him to the best of his ability, beginning to get nervous once they pulled up to the courthouse. Now that Loki had given birth, his order of protection had been lifted. The press and paparazzi were not only free to take pictures of him, but could now release those photos to the world.

 

“Loki… put on your sunglasses. The press is here.”

 

“I don’t  _ care _ !” sobbed Loki, still hunched over in his chair.

 

“Loki… we have to go inside. The quicker we start this trial, the faster we can go home and see the boys.”

 

Loki cried even harder, becoming unconsolable. “I want to see them  _ now _ !”

 

Thor sighed and unbuckled Loki’s seatbelt, pulling the man into his lap. “Loki…” he sighed, kissing his cheek a few times. “Please calm down, love. Remember what we talked about at home? We have to do this to protect the boys.”

 

Loki kept sobbing in Thor’s arms. “I want to go home! The boys need me!”

 

Thor held Loki tighter and began emitting calming pheromones, nestling his face into the side of his neck and scenting him. “Loki… please. Take a deep breath. Breathe with me, love. Breathe with me.”

 

Loki took in a stuttered breath, and whimpered, trying to listen to Thor. “I-I can’t!”

 

“Yes, yes you can, Loki. Breathe in. Remember the breathing exercises your therapist taught you? Let’s do them. Breathe in for 5 seconds, and exhale for 7.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Please, Loki. Come on, breathe with me.” begged Thor, not wanting Loki to have a full blown panic attack.

 

Loki closed his eyes and took in another shaky breath, exhaling slowly again for 7 seconds. 

 

“Good, Loki. Let’s do it again.” urged Thor, rubbing Loki’s cheeks with his thumbs.

 

Loki did his breathing for about 2 minutes before calming down, and he sighed, resting his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, breathing in his comforting scent and beginning to scent him as well. 

 

“I don’t want to do this, Thor. I just want to be back at home with my babies.”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki. “I know, love. I know. And after the trial is over, we can be with them as  _ much _ as we want. But we have to do this to protect them. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, taking in a deep breath. “Okay. I’m ready.”

 

Thor nodded next and lifted Loki’s head up, placing a loving kiss against his lips. “I love you.”

 

Loki fought back another wave of tears and nodded quickly, squeezing his eyes shut. “I love you too.”

 

Thor put on Loki’s sunglasses so that the press and paparazzi wouldn’t be able to tell that he had been crying, before opening the car door, and helping Loki get out.

 

He grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together, walking up the stairs, and ignoring the shouting of the press and paparazzi.

 

Loki kept his head down and followed Thor, determined to make it through today. The quicker they got this done, the faster they would be able to get home to Liam and Leo.

 

They walked into the courthouse and met Thor’s parents and Thor’s lawyers, allowing them to lead them to the courtroom. 

 

Loki didn’t look up, he didn’t look over, he just followed Thor, and sat down next to him, removing his shades and resting his head on his shoulder. He kept his eyes closed, and continued to hold Thor’s hand, waiting for the trial to begin.

 

15 minutes later, the judge entered the room.

 

“All rise, for the Honorable Judge Kim.”

 

Everyone stood and waited for the judge to sit before sitting down themselves.

 

“Today we have the case Angrboda Erikson vs. Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson. Mr. Erikson is asking for economic damages that total to the amount $250,000 and non economic damages, whose amount will be determined by myself, the judge. Mr. Odinson and Mr. Laufeyson are seeking punitive damages against Mr. Erikson, which includes but is not limited to jail time, sexual abuse and sexual assault charges, and a restraining order.”

 

The judge cleared his throat, looking at both parties. “Mr. Erikson’s party, please call your first witness to the stand.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer stepped forward, looking through his notes. “We will call Angrboda Erikson to the stand.”

 

Angrboda walked to the stand and sat down. 

 

“Mr. Erikson. Walk me through the day that Mr. Odinson assaulted you.”

 

Angrboda sighed, glaring at Thor. “My beloved had just discovered what I did for him, for  _ us _ . He was distraught, and I was trying to calm him down.”

 

“And then what happened?”

 

“Thor kicked down the door, and stalked over to me, using his pheromones and status to force me into submission.”

 

“So you were held against your own will, and  _ terrorized _ by Thor Odinson?” asked the lawyer, trying to garner sympathy for Angrboda. “What happened next?”

 

“After my beloved told Thor what I did for  _ us _ , Thor threw me against the wall, breaking my scapula.”

 

The lawyer walked back to the table, getting hospital records to pass to the judge and to the jury. “Evidence A. Hospital records indicate that Mr. Erikson entered with a broken face, a broken jaw, and a broken scapula; his shoulder blade.”

 

The judge nodded, waving his hand for the lawyer to continue. “After you had been assaulted, what did you do?”

 

Angrboda sighed, growing serious. “I… I drove myself to the ER.”

 

The lawyer pretended to be surprised by this for the jury. “You, after being  _ assaulted _ and forced into submission,  _ drove _ yourself to the hospital, with a broken face, jaw, and shoulder blade?”

 

Angrboda nodded again. “I did.”

 

“And before you leave the stand, can you point to the man that inflicted these unspeakable horrors on you?”

 

Angrboda glared and pointed at Thor. “That’s the man who assaulted me, and stole my beloved.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer nodded. “Thank you, that is all. I now call Thor Odinson to the stand.”

 

Angrboda left the stand and sat back down, shooting daggers at Thor. Thor looked away, and kept calm, refusing to acknowledge the man. His lawyers had advised him to not look at Angrboda at all, as  _ anything _ he did that could even  _ mildly _ be perceived as forcing Angrboda into submission would be perceived as so.

 

Sitting down on the stand, Thor looked at Angrboda’s lawyer, keeping his face impassive. 

 

“So. Thor Odinson. Billionaire dollar, playboy son of Odin Borson.”

 

Thor’s lawyer objected at this, calling out “Your Honor!”

 

The judge looked over at Thor’s lawyer. “Sustained.” He then looked over to Angrboda’s lawyer, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Angrboda’s lawyer frowned. “Withdrawn.” He turned to look back at Thor then. “So walk me through what happened, Mr. Odinson.”

 

Thor exhaled slowly, looking over at Loki. Loki looked so  _ scared _ , and it broke Thor’s heart that they were in a position like this. “I received a phone call from Loki, my fiance at the time-”

 

“Can you prove that you were romantically linked to Loki during this time?”

 

“Objection! Relevance, Your Honor!” objected Thor’s lawyer. 

 

“Sustained.” sighed the judge, looking over at Angrboda’s lawyer. “You’re on thin ice, Mr. Anderson.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer sighed again. “Your “fiance” called you. What happened next.”

 

“He… was so emotionally distraught that he could not speak, and-”

 

“Are you a psychiatrist?” interrupted Angrboda’s lawyer. 

 

Thor kept his face impassive. “No I am not.”

 

“Then please, tell the jury how you knew Loki was too emotionally distraught to speak.”

 

Thor blinked once. He blinked again. And he blinked once more. “Must I be a psychiatrist to know when my fiance is too emotionally disturbed to speak? It’s an easy observation to see. When someone is sobbing uncontrollably, and hyperventilating, then it's natural to come to the conclusion that they are too emotionally disturbed to speak.”

 

“So Loki calls you, and cannot speak. What happens next?”

 

“I returned to their apartment, and knocked on the door, asking Loki to open it. He could not, and he told me he couldn’t get up, so… I assumed that he was hurt, and kicked the door down.”

 

“You  _ kicked _ the door down of an apartment that was not yours?” judged Angrboda’s lawyer. 

 

“Yes, and I would do it again if it meant saving my omega.” answered Thor.

 

The lawyer shook his head. “Then what happened?”

 

“All I could see was Angrboda. I couldn’t see Loki, so I… I forced Angrboda into submission so that he would tell me where Loki was.”

 

“What led to the assault, Mr. Odinson?”

 

Thor sighed. “I was told by Loki-”

 

“Hold on, you were told by Loki? I thought he couldn’t speak.”

 

“The presence of his alpha calmed him enough so that he could articulate what was wrong.” answered Thor.

 

“So Loki magically is able to speak-”

 

“Your Honor!” objected Thor’s lawyer.

 

The judge frowned deeply. “Overruled.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer smiled triumphantly, continuing. “And then what?”

 

“I was so angry, that I picked Angrboda up, and shook him.”

 

“How did the assault happen, Mr. Odinson?”

 

“I… I threw Angrboda against the wall twice, and then punched him in the face, repeatedly.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer shook his head. “You punched him in the face? And assaulted him repeatedly?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The lawyer turned around, walking back to his table. “Nothing further.”

 

The judge turned to Thor’s party. “Does the Odinson-Laufeyson party wish to question anyone or bring anyone to the stand?”

 

“No Your Honor.” answered Thor’s lawyer.

 

The judge nodded, not surprised. “We will now begin with the charges that the Odinson and Laufeyson party have brought against Mr. Erikson.”

 

Thor’s lawyer stood. “I call Loki Laufeyson to the stand.”

 

Loki’s heart dropped, and he stood on shaky legs, heading to the stand.

 

Thor’s lawyer smiled gently at him. “Hello Mr. Laufeyson. How are you feeling?”

 

Loki smiled gently at him, trying his best to not look at Angrboda. “I am well. Thank you.”

 

“How was the birth of your sons? I trust that it was a smooth delivery?”

 

Loki nodded again, a proud smile on his face. “Yes. They’re currently three weeks old.”

 

The lawyer nodded, growing serious. “Walk me through that terrible day, Loki. What happened?”

 

“Well… my heat had just ended two days ago, and… I was kissing Thor goodbye. Angrboda and I got into an argument about it, and… when we finished arguing, I got a call from the pharmacy. They… they let me know that I had taken placebo pills instead of my real birth control. And… I threw up.”

 

Thor’s lawyer frowned. “You threw up?”

 

Loki nodded. “I was so disgusted with Angrboda, and felt so  _ betrayed _ and  _ violated _ by him, that I threw up. Afterwards I collapsed onto the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. He… Angrboda kept telling me that it was okay, and that all I had to do was marry him, and he would raise the child as his own. But… I was so disgusted and felt so  _ dirty _ and  _ violated _ , and I screamed at him to leave me alone.”

 

Thor’s lawyer sighed. “I’m so sorry you had to experience that, Loki. I truly am.”

 

“Your Honor! Relevance!” objected Angrboda’s lawyer. 

 

“Overruled.” frowned the judge. 

 

“When did you call Thor?”

 

“I-I called my husband when Angrboda tried to touch me.”

 

“He tried to  _ touch _ you?”

 

Loki nodded, wiping away a few tears. This was a very disturbing memory for him. “He… he tried to touch my face and make me look at him, and when I pulled out my phone to call Thor, he tried to take it away. I… I managed to crawl away from him, and curled into a protective ball on the floor, and waited for Thor.”

 

The lawyer nodded. “Did you feel safe around Angrboda during this event?”

 

Loki shook his head violently. “Absolutely not.”

 

“That is all; thank you, Loki.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer walked up to question Loki next.

 

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson. I’m glad to hear you had a smooth delivery. How are the boys doing?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at the man, his omega instincts going haywire. “... They’re fine.”

 

“Do you love your sons, Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock. “What kind of-”

 

“Answer the question please, Mr. Laufeyson.”

 

“I would give my  _ life _ for my sons!” growled Loki, gripping his thighs tightly. “Those boys mean  _ everything _ to me!”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer nodded, beginning to pace. “Do you regret having them?”

 

“No.” answered Loki, trying to stay calm. Thor’s lawyers had warned him that Angrboda’s lawyer would play dirty like this.

 

“Were you and Thor planning to get pregnant during that heat?”

 

“No.”

 

“So… these children were  _ unplanned _ then?”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “That doesn’t mean I love them any less.”

 

“That’s not what I asked Mr. Laufeyson. I asked if your children were unplanned.”

 

Loki frowned deeply. “Yes, my children were-”

 

“So you regret having your children? Since they were unplanned?” asked the lawyer. 

 

“Unplanned does not mean unloved.” answered Loki, beginning to get angry. 

 

“So… if your children were the best thing that has ever happened to you… then why are you suing my client? Shouldn’t you be thanking him for giving you the ultimate gift?”

 

Angry tears spilled from Loki’s eyes then. “I was a victim of reproductive  _ abuse _ ! There is  _ no _ excuse for that. No excuse! My name was  _ slandered _ by your client, and I  _ demand _ compensation for my experiences.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer nodded, moving to sit down. “That is all.”

 

Thor’s lawyer stood up. “I now call Angrboda Erikson to the stand.”

 

Loki  _ dashed _ off of the stand in an attempt to get away before Angrboda got a chance to even  _ look _ at him up close, and sat down next to Thor, grabbing his hand and wiping at his own eyes. 

 

Angrboda looked troubled by Loki’s tears, and kept staring at him. “Mr. Erikson. Let’s cut to the chase. What you did to Mr. Laufeyson is a  _ crime _ . This is not my opinion, this a legal rule implemented in 1960 that a heat partner  _ cannot _ give their omega placebo birth control  _ without _ their consent. Are you aware of this?”

 

Angrboda shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “...No.”

 

“So you thought it was okay to do what you did? You claimed to have met Loki in an Omega Sexuality class; I’m sure that they taught you this at the very least?”

 

Angrboda looked away. “...”

 

“So what made you do this to Loki, Mr. Erikson?”

 

Angrboda frowned deeply. “I didn’t have any other choice!”

 

Thor’s lawyer frowned at him. “You didn’t have a choice?”

 

“No! Loki, he, he was going to  _ leave _ me for an alpha that he  _ barely _ knew! I had to save him!”

 

Thor’s lawyer raised an eyebrow at him. “Save him from what exactly?”

 

“All alphas know how to do is cause pain and hurt people!” growled Angrboda, glaring at Thor fiercely. “And I  _ couldn’t _ live with myself if I let Loki get entranced by some rich, playboy alpha!”

 

“But… you  _ could _ live with yourself knowing that in this scenario,  _ you _ were the only one who hurt him?”

 

“I-I didn’t hurt him!” cried out Angrboda, gripping the walls of the stand tightly. “I tried to  _ save _ him!”

 

“By reproductively assaulting him?” challenged Thor’s lawyer. “You  _ burdened _ this man with unplanned children that he and his husband were not ready for, you inflicted  _ psychological _ trauma on him, and on top of  _ all _ of this, you  _ claim _ that you did it all for love? That’s not love, Mr. Erikson. What you have is a delusion.”

 

“Your Honor!” shouted Angrboda’s lawyer, glaring at Thor’s lawyer. 

 

“Sustained.” sighed the judge, looking over at Thor’s lawyer in warning.

 

Thor’s lawyer sighed, shaking his head. “Nothing further.”

 

Now it was Angrboda’s lawyer’s turn to question Angrboda.

 

He walked up, looking at him. “Angrboda. Describe the day you fell in love with Loki.”

 

“Objection! Relevance!” shouted Thor’s lawyer. 

 

“It will become relevant in time, Your Honor.” answered Angrboda’s lawyer.

 

The judge nodded, and allowed Angrboda’s lawyer to continue. 

 

“I… I saw him in my Omega Sexuality class. I… I thought he was the most beautiful omega I had ever seen, and… I knew that I had to talk to him. It… it was love at first sight.”

 

Angrboda’s lawyer nodded. “Have you been in love with Loki ever since?”

 

“Yes. Yes I have.” He looked over at Loki, making eye contact with him. “I love him. And I still do.”

 

“You said that Loki allowed you to say you were dating him sometimes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And when you saw Thor getting close to your omega, you panicked. Am I right?”

 

Angrboda nodded. “Yes. I-I know what I did was wrong. And I am willing to do what it takes to have Loki forgive me. But, I-I couldn’t let Loki leave me. I loved him too much.”

 

The lawyer turned to the jury. “Mr. Erikson has been scorned. The  _ love _ of his life was taken away from him, he was assaulted, and all he wanted was to protect the love of his life, and keep him safe. Is what he did wrong? Yes. But is it  _ reasonable _ ? Yes.” 

 

He turned back to Angrboda. “No further questions.”

 

The judge nodded, sighing deeply. “It has been brought to my attention that Mr. Laufeyson must…  _ pump _ himself every two hours, for 20 minutes. I call our first recess of the trial so that he may do this.”

 

He banged his gavel down, signaling the recess.

 

Loki stood up on shaky legs and hugged Thor, silent tears falling down his face. He was  _ so _ thankful that the judge allowed him to give birth before starting this trial, as the proceedings were  _ extremely _ stressful.

 

Thor grabbed the bag that contained his pump and supplies, and walked Loki to a private room in the courthouse, opening the bag and putting the pump together.

 

“Do you have the cooler?”

 

Thor nodded, showing Loki the small cooler. “Yes.”

 

Loki unbuttoned his shirt and attached the pumps to his chest, sighing.

 

Thor looked over at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“...Everything is so stressful, Thor. It’s so new. And it’s so different.” He sighed again. “A year ago, I was just starting my last semester of college. I didn’t even know who you were then.”

 

Thor nodded, sighing deeply as well. “I’m hurting too, Loki.”

 

Loki looked over at him in concern. “What do you mean?”

 

“It broke my heart to leave the boys at home this morning. I want nothing more than to be by their side right now, and  _ every _ second that I’m away from them  _ kills _ me. I-I don’t know how I’m going to be able to go back to work in two months. Please… please don’t misunderstand my silence and ability to do what I have to do as me not loving our sons, or as me not loving you.”

 

Loki’s face softened a bit. “That thought never crossed my mind, Thor.” He sighed again. “I know I say things when I get emotional, but… I don’t mean them. I  _ know _ you love us, Thor. I know you do.” He wiped at his eyes next, beginning to tear up. “And I know it’s not easy for you to be away from us.”

 

Thor frowned again and closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

They remained silent for the rest of the time in the room, and once Loki finished he packed up everything and stood up, taking Thor’s hand. They left the room and went back to the courtroom, dropping off the milk to Frigga, who was going to ride home and deliver it to Farbauti and Laufey.

 

He was surprised that she was so willing to help him, but thankful and appreciative for her.

 

The trial lasted for 6 hours, and they finally left the courthouse around 5 o'clock. Loki practically  _ ran  _ to the car, and demanded that the driver drive them home quickly.

 

He couldn’t  _ wait _ to see his babies again, and once the driver pulled into the driveway of the mansion, Loki  _ flew _ out of the car and threw open the door, running to their wing of the mansion.

 

He opened he and Thor’s doors and ran upstairs and down the hall to the nursery, his omega instincts going  _ crazy _ when he heard the sound of his babies crying.

 

He threw open the door of the nursery for the boys, which scared his parents to no end, and sped towards the nearest crying infant, gently taking him out of his father’s arms. 

 

“Shhh. It’s okay Leo. It’s okay, baby. Mommy’s here. Mommy’s here.” assured Loki, kissing his baby’s forehead a few times. 

 

Leo quieted his cries but was still whimpering, and Loki sat down in one of the rocking chairs in the room, beginning to rock him.

 

“Give me Liam.” said Loki, staring at his mother.

 

Laufey sighed and helped Loki readjust Leo so that he could also hold Liam, not surprised by how feral and demanding Loki was being.

 

An omega separated from their newborn babies was someone you did  _ not _ want to get in the way of. 

 

Loki began to make that soft, purr like sound once he had both babies in his arms, and he closed his eyes, rocking in the chair.

 

Liam and Leo calmed down once they heard the soft purr like sound come from Loki, and stopped crying, nestling into him further.

 

Thor opened the door to the nursery a few minutes later, and smiled softly, the alpha in him pleased to see his family back together again.

 

He closed the door and walked over to Laufey and Farbauti. “How were the boys, today?”

 

Laufey sighed, beginning to clean up the nursery. “They were fine, the first 4 hours. But then I think they started to miss Loki, because they wouldn’t stop crying and being fussy after that.”

 

Thor frowned. “Did you try wrapping them in one of Loki’s shirts?”

 

“We tried.” answered Farbauti. “But that only calmed them down for a little bit. I think once they realized that we weren’t their mother, they got fussy again.”

 

Thor laughed softly, amused by this. It seemed that Loki wasn’t the only one who couldn’t bear to be apart. “Thank you for taking the boys and watching them, Mother and Father.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti nodded, yawning. “We’re going to nap until dinner’s ready.”

 

Thor nodded, and pulled the other rocking chair in the room next to Loki, sitting down. He rested a gentle hand on Loki’s knee, and sighed in content, glad to be home.

 

He looked at the time, seeing that it would be time to feed the boys in 15 minutes.

 

They relaxed in silence until Liam began to squirm and whimper in Loki’s arms, and Loki opened his eyes, looking at the clock.

 

“Thor.”

 

Thor opened his eyes and stood up, getting one of Loki’s nursing pillows. He carefully took Leo and Liam out of Loki’s arms so that Loki could put the nursing pillow around him and unbutton his shirt.

 

The babies calmed once they smelled Thor, but were still a bit fidgety, and Thor handed Loki Liam first, since Liam was the first baby to wake up and cry.

 

Loki adjusted Liam and made sure that he was latched on properly before taking Leo from Thor, and helping him latch on too.

 

Thor bent over then and ran a hand through Loki’s long hair, kissing his forehead.

 

Loki made that soft, purr like sound again, and Thor rumbled deep in his chest, showing that he was pleased to have made Loki happy.

 

He sat back down next to Loki and began to rock absentmindedly in the chair, resting a calm hand on his knee.

 

“You’re a wonderful mother, Loki.”

 

Loki smiled gently. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Thor stretched over and pressed a lingering kiss against Loki’s lips. “I love you.”

 

Loki smiled against his lips and kissed him again. “I love you too, Thor. I really do.”

 

They kissed one more time before separating, and spent the next 30 minutes in comfortable silence. After the babies were fed, Thor and Loki carried them back to their bedroom, and placed them in their cribs, relaxing in each others arms until it was time for dinner.

 

They carefully picked up their sons and placed them into mobile baby rockers, taking the elevator downstairs. 

 

They weren’t surprised to see Loki’s parents there already, and sat down at the table, placing Liam and Leo’s rockers on the floor next to their chairs, pressing the buttons on the side so that they would rock automatically.

 

“I wish they had those when you were a baby, Loki.” sighed Laufey, beginning to eat his meal. “It would have been so helpful.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “It feels so strange, looking at them. They spent so much time in me, and now that they’re finally here, it feels strange.”

 

“Do you want them back inside you?” chuckled Farbauti, a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Loki looked down at his still swollen stomach. “Norns, no. They were extremely  _ heavy _ . I don’t know how Aditya carried alpha triplets to full term at his size.”

 

Laufey shuddered. “I can’t  _ imagine _ carrying more than one baby; especially an alpha. They’re so  _ big _ .”

 

Loki laughed again. “I’m still in shock that I had them naturally. I feel like I’ll never be the same.”

 

“Your body will heal and return to how it used to be, Loki baby. Just give it time.” assured Laufey, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

 

Liam began to whimper, so Loki put down his fork and lifted Liam from his baby rocker, tutting softly. “What’s wrong, Liam?”

 

“He’s probably gassy. Did you burp him after feeding him?” 

 

Loki nodded, moving to burp Liam again. “Yes, but I’ll do it again.”

 

He laughed softly when Liam burped and stopped crying, and pressed kisses all over his face, calming him further. “You’re such a good baby for mommy!” whispered Loki, kissing Liam’s face again a few times. 

 

Liam made a soft sound, so Loki kissed him again and put him back in his rocker. “You know, I knew that I would love them when I got my first ultrasound, but… everyday I think “Gosh, I can’t  _ possibly _ love them more than I do now.” and  _ every _ day I am proven wrong.”

 

Laufey smiled gently at Loki. “That’s how it feels to be a parent, Loki. And that feeling never goes away; everyday your love for your babies will grow, and even when you’re a hundred, and they have babies and grandbabies of their own, to you, they’ll still be your babies.”

 

Loki wiped away a tear, beginning to become emotional over this. The prospect that his children would grow up and have children of their own made him feel bittersweet about it.

 

Thor reached over and rubbed Loki’s shoulder, comforting him. “It’s okay, Loki.”

 

“I-I know. I’m just not prepared to see them grow and have children of their own.”

 

“Well hopefully you have at least 18 years to prepare yourself.” chuckled Farbauti. “Your mother and I had 24, so… we’ll see how long you and Thor have.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at his father, beginning to eat his meal. “Don’t even, Father.”

 

Laufey swatted Farbauti’s shoulder, annoyed with him for saying what he did. “How was the trial today?”

 

“UGH! It was  _ horrible! _ ” exclaimed Loki, rolling his eyes again. “Angrboda’s lawyer is trying to argue that what he did to me was an act of love and desperation over losing that love, and since what he did gave me the “best things to ever happen to me” I should be  _ thankful  _ for what he did, and drop all charges.”

 

Laufey frowned deeply. “That’s terrible!”

 

“What’s the argument on your end?” asked Farbauti.

 

“That what he did was wrong, and he needs to be punished. They’re not falling for Angrboda’s bullshit story of us being in love, and I can only pray that the jury isn’t either.”

 

“I know I’ll be found guilty of assault, but… I feel better about winning our case too. Tomorrow they’re bringing our doctors and therapists to the stand, and there’s more than enough evidence between them. Coupled with Loki’s testimony today, I feel confident that we’ll win.” added Thor.

 

Loki’s parents nodded again. “We’ll continue praying. The Norns won’t forsake us.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded solemnly, and finished eating their meal.

 

They ended up staying up with the twins for the rest of the night, trying to get their fix of them before they had to leave in the morning for day two of the trial.

 

Every day that the trial dragged on was  _ hell _ for Loki and Thor, and Loki knew that he would go crazy if the trial wasn’t over by Friday. Spending so much time away from his boys while they were so young  _ killed _ him, and Thor wasn’t fairing much better.

 

He feared for the day that he would be forced to take over as company president again. He didn’t think he was ready.

 

The Norns must’ve heard Loki’s cries, for the trial was finally slated to be complete by Friday.

 

Loki was full of nervous jitters on the last day of the trial, and he couldn’t keep still when the judge called for the jury to read their verdicts on Thor and Angrboda.

 

“Jury? How do you find Thor Odinson?”

 

One of the jury members stood, unfolding the piece of paper. “On one count of assault, we find Thor Odinson guilty. We believe that both economic and noneconomic damages should be paid to Angrboda Erikson. We leave the noneconomic payout to the judge.”

 

The judge nodded. “And how do you find Angrboda Erikson?”

 

“We find Angrboda Erikson guilty on all counts.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and began to cry in relief, praising the Norns. 

 

The judge turned to look at Thor’s party. “Odinson party. I require that Thor Odinson pay Angrboda Erikson the $250,000 dollars he requested, as well as 10 million in noneconomic damages.”

 

The judge turned to Angrboda next and banged his gavel. “Angrboda Erikson, not  _ only  _ will I sentence you to five years in prison for your sex and reproductive crimes against Loki Laufeyson, I will also grant a restraining order for Loki, against you. You will not be allowed to live in the same state or city as Mr. Laufeyson, and any and all contact with him will be prohibited.”

 

The judge banged his gavel once more. “I hereby dismiss everyone. Court is adjourned without day.”

 

Loki stood up at once and hugged Thor, silent tears falling down his face. He was so _happy_ that this was all over and he was so _glad_ that he never had to see Angrboda again. 

 

“Loki! Loki!”

 

Loki stiffened in Thor’s arms and turned around sharply, widening his eyes in shock and minute fear. Angrboda was running towards him.

 

Thor growled low in his throat and pulled Loki behind him, releasing warning pheromones.

 

Officers of the court managed to grab him before he made his way to the pair, and he struggled against them, screaming. “Loki! Loki! I love you! I’m not mad! It’s okay! I know you’ll come back to me!”

 

Loki closed his eyes and held on tightly to Thor’s shirt, refusing to look as they dragged Angrboda away.

 

Thor sighed and began to emit calming pheromones instead, turning around and hugging Loki. 

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki looked up at him,  _ terrified _ . “Is he gone?”

 

Thor nodded, pressing a gentle kiss against Loki’s forehead. “Yes. He’s gone, Loki.”

 

Loki visibly relaxed, and sighed, closing his eyes again. “I can’t believe that they’re paying him all of that money.”

 

“We’ll make it back in an hour.” chuckled Thor, kissing Loki’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get home. I’m sure the boys miss us.”

 

Loki nodded and followed Thor out of the courtroom and down the courthouse steps. Thor walked them over to a group of reporters, and gave his statement.

 

“We are proud to say that Angrboda has received jail time for the atrocious act that he carried against my wife. We thank you all for your concern during this time, and we ask you for privacy as we enjoy the first few weeks of our sons’ lives.”

 

Loki smiled softly, looking at the cameras and giving his statement. 

 

“This is not only a victory for me, but a victory for omegas everywhere. Let it be known that omegas will  _ not _ be abused and taken advantage during our heats any longer. I-I’m still working out the specifics, but I would like to begin a fund for omegas who  _ have _ been sexually or reproductively abused during their heats by their partners or those they trusted. I want to make sure that  _ no _ omega has to go through this again, and I will do whatever it takes to make this problem go away. Thank you.”

 

He let Thor walk them to their SUV, and ignored the various shouting of the press, getting into the car and shutting the door.

 

He was glad the trial was over, and he was thankful that he could finally focus on raising his children.

 

He just… he couldn’t shake the nasty feeling that Angrboda would return again.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Like I said, If I end up finishing and editing chapter 13 tonight, I'll post it sometime in the morning or early afternoon. Sorry if the way Loki was acting was a big turn off for any of you, or caused any confusion for you.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New chapter!
> 
> I had SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much free time today; like insane free time, so here's chapter 13. I had SO much fun writing this chapter. Like honestly this is probably one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you guys enjoy it too. Looooooooooooots of fluff, some nice smut, and a whole bunch of Loki and Thor having cute moments with their babies.

“How’s mommy’s boy doing? Are you having a good day, Liam?” cooed Loki, staring at his son.

 

Liam gurgled happily and stared up at Loki with his wide, sea blue eyes, reaching out for him. Loki kissed his face repeatedly, and Liam gurgled again, a big smile on his face. “Mommy loves you!”

 

The boys were currently two months old, and were beginning to be more vocal and expressive. Loki marvelled at this, and made sure to take pictures of his sons everyday to document their growth. He wanted pictures of them for memories as well. 

 

Leo began to cry in Thor’s arms when he looked over at Loki and saw that he was giving attention to Liam and not him.

 

“I think Leo wants some affection from you as well, Loki.” laughed Thor, beginning to hand Leo to him and take Liam. 

 

Liam threw a  _ fit _ when Thor tried to take him away from Loki, and he screamed, his face turning red as he began to cry.

 

“Oh don’t cry, Liam.” tutted Loki kissing his baby’s cheek. “Mommy loves you.”

 

Leo screamed to get Loki’s attention, and Loki laughed, kissing his cheeks a few times as well. “Mommy loves you too, Leo.”

 

He now had both babies sitting up in his arms, and he laughed when both babies reached out to him at the same time, each wanting his affection.

 

He kissed their cheeks one at a time, and went back and forth between them quicker and quicker, causing both babies to smile and gurgle happily. “Mommy loves you both!”

 

He hugged them close to his chest, and looked over at Thor in amusement. The man seemed just a  _ tad _ bit jealous that the babies were preferring Loki over him right now.

 

“Don’t be jealous, Thor. Now you know how I felt last night.”

 

Thor laughed softly and stretched across the dining room table to place a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “It does  _ not _ feel good at all.”

 

Loki smiled against his lips and kissed him again. “They’ll be all over you once they wake up from their nap.”

 

Thor looked at the time, seeing it was 3 o’clock. They had managed to create a system, where they laid the boys down for a nap every 4 hours, and fed them every 4 hours as well. The boys weren’t sleeping through the night yet, but Thor and Loki were happy to be getting 4 hours of sleep a night.

 

“Want me to carry one of them back upstairs?”

 

Loki shook his head, standing up. “I’ll probably nap with them on the couch; I’m getting pretty tired.”

 

Thor nodded, standing up as well. “Alright.” He kissed him gently on the lips. “Have a good nap. Want me to stay down here and watch TV with you in case you need me?”

 

Loki shook his head, walking over to the couch and sitting down. “No, I’ll be fine. Why don’t you go workout in the gym? It’s been awhile.”

 

“I… just might do that. It has been some time.”

 

Loki laid down then and closed his eyes, fighting against the omega in him that wanted Thor to stay. “...I love you.”

 

Thor smiled softly, leaning over the couch to kiss Loki again. “I love you too. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Loki smiled and closed his eyes again, patting the backs of his babies, and encouraging them to sleep too. “Come on, boys. Nap time. Close your eyes.”

 

The babies continued to coo and make soft sounds, so Loki began to make that soft purr sound deep in his chest, trying to lull them to sleep.

 

The babies stopped squirming in his hold when he did this, and he continued to make the sound until he was sure that they had fallen asleep on his chest. 

 

He held them close, and slowly drifted off to sleep, comforted by their scents.

 

He woke up about two hours later, when the boys began to shift on his chest and make soft sounds of discontent. He smiled softly and opened his eyes, looking down at them. “What are you guys doing?”

 

Both babies looked up at the sound of Loki’s voice and smiled, beginning to squirm with happiness. Loki laughed gently, and moved to sit up, holding a son in each arm. “Did you guys have a good nap?”

 

Both babies began to jerk their bodies in the way that excited babies do, and gurgled at him, looking up at him with their wide, sea blue eyes. 

 

He brought Liam to his mouth and pressed a few quick kisses against his soft lips. “I love you.”

 

He quickly did the same to Leo, not wanting Leo to feel left out. “And I love you too!”

 

All three of them looked over as Thor entered the room, and the babies began to squirm in Loki’s arms, able to smell Thor.

 

Thor walked over to them all and placed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips. “Hey.”

 

Loki kissed him back. “Did you have a good workout?”

 

“It was nice. I ran 4 miles and worked on my upper body for sometime.”

 

Loki scrunched his nose up. “I can see that; go shower. You smell.”

 

Thor laughed, running a sweaty hand through his hair. “Alright. I’ll meet you in the nursery?”

 

Loki stood up, shaking his head. “No. We need to give the boys a bath, so I’ll play with them on our bed until you’re done.”

 

Thor nodded, following Loki up the stairs to their bedroom and opening the door for him. “I’ll make it quick.”

 

Loki nodded and yawned, setting the boys down in the middle of their large bed on their backs. “Whew. You guys are  _ heavy _ !”

 

The babies looked up at Loki in wonder, and he tickled their tummies, causing them to smile and gurgle. 

 

“You guys are so  _ cute _ !” cooed Loki, stooping over to kiss both of their cheeks. “I love you so  _ much _ !”

 

He continued to play with the babies until Thor got out of the shower, and smiled up at him when he exited the bathroom. “Have a nice shower?”

 

Thor nodded, bending over and pressing a quick kiss against Loki’s forehead. He then reached over and picked up Leo, plastering kisses over his small face. Leo smiled and gurgled happily, squirming with delight in Thor’s arms. “How’s daddy’s little man doing? Huh?”

 

Leo continued to gurgle at Thor, and Thor nodded, pretending that he understood him. “You napped with Mommy? And then what did you do?”

 

Liam frowned when he heard Thor and saw him playing with Leo, and he whimpered, beginning to cry. 

 

“Aw don’t cry, Liam.” shushed Thor, scooping up Liam in his arms and plastering kisses against his face. “Daddy loves you too!”

 

Leo frowned when he saw Thor giving Liam attention, and his lower lip began to quiver. “Daddy didn’t forget about you!” assured Thor, kissing Leo’s face again. He ended up having to do what Loki did earlier, and took turns kissing Liam and Leo in rapid succession until both babies had smiles on their faces. 

 

He looked down at Loki and laughed, seeing that the man was recording this moment. “Are you recording me?”

 

Loki laughed and nodded. “I had to. You and the boys were too cute!” He ended the video there and posted it to his social media. He and Thor hadn’t shared any videos or pictures with the public about their sons, so this was the first time that the world was seeing their boys.

 

Immediately comments, hearts, and shares popped up on the video, and Loki smiled, pressing the power button on his phone to turn off the screen. “You’re so good to them.”

 

“Of course I am.” rumbled Thor, staring at the boys with a happy smile. “These are my boys. Right guys?”

 

The babies gurgled happily, over the  _ moon _ with Thor. 

 

Loki smiled and got up. “Ready to give them a bath?”

 

Thor nodded, following Loki to their bathroom. The baby tubs were already set up in the sinks -courtesy of Thor- so Thor handed Leo to Loki and together they sat the babies down on the counter, beginning to undress them.

 

Filling the tubs with warm water, Loki and Thor placed the babies in the tubs, and began to wash them, humming to keep them calm.

 

After they dried the babies off and dressed them in clean onesies, Thor and Loki walked out of the bathroom and back to their bedroom, ready to feed the babies. 

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s nursing pillow, and helped him put it around him, helping him adjust the babies onto it next. Loki took off his shirt and gratefully put on the jacket that Thor handed him, helping the boys latch on. 

 

Thor scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Loki, kissing his cheek. “You and the boys have your doctor’s appointment tomorrow.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes. “I know. They’re growing up so fast. It feels like just yesterday they were small newborns, and now… now they’re two months old.”

 

Thor laughed. “I don’t think our children were ever  _ small _ , Loki.”

 

Loki laughed as well. “You know what I meant.”

 

They relaxed while the boys fed, and played with them until about 9, when the babies began to get sleepy. They didn’t feel too comfortable putting the boys to sleep in their nursery alone without them yet, so the boys slept in the room with them. 

 

They put the babies in their respective cribs, and turned off the lights, getting into bed. Loki immediately nestled into Thor’s side, and breathed in his comforting scent, smiling into the crook of his neck. 

 

Thor smiled as well, happy that Loki was happy. “What are you smiling about?”

 

Loki laughed softly to himself. “I’m just happy.”

 

Thor pulled Loki closer. “I’m happy too.”

 

Loki wrapped his arm around Thor tighter. “I was doing some reading online today.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “About?”

 

“What they check for at your postpartum appointment.” 

 

Thor wondered where Loki was going with this. “... And that is?”

 

Loki snuck a hand down to Thor’s crotch, causing the man to twitch. “They check and make sure that I’m all healed up, before giving us permission to have sex again.”

 

Thor fought back a smile and blushed. “Do they now?”

 

Loki nodded, ceasing his teasing on Thor. “They do. And I arranged to have my parents watch the boys after our appointment so that we can go out for lunch, and I rented a hotel room so we could have sex again.”

 

Thor blushed further, amazed and amused with Loki. “You don’t want to have sex at home?”

 

“...I don’t want my parents to hear me.”

 

Thor laughed at this, moving to look down at Loki. “You’re loud, but not  _ that _ loud, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed, fighting back a smile. “I also read online that it helps to have your first post-baby romp somewhere in an environment that doesn't remind you of the baby. Or, in our case, babies.”

 

Thor nodded, kissing Loki’s brow. “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

He felt Loki pout after he said this, and he looked down at him, surprised. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki was silent for a moment. “You don’t seem excited. I’d thought that you’d be happier to have sex again.”

 

Thor frowned, unhappy that his omega was displeased. “Loki…”

 

Loki didn’t reply, so he shifted Loki on top of him, making him look him in the eyes. “Loki. Why do you think that?”

 

Loki sighed, looking away from him. “You don’t sound happy or excited at all.” He began to tear up then. “I-I know I don’t look the same as I did before getting pregnant with the boys, but-”

 

“Loki.” interrupted Thor, grabbing his face gently. “You are, and always will be beautiful to me. And because you sacrificed your body to carry and then  _ deliver _ our sons, you’re just that much more beautiful. I don’t care  _ how _ much your body has changed; I love you all the same. And I always will.” He pressed a loving kiss against Loki’s lips. “I love you, Loki. I really do.”

 

Loki teared up even more, so Thor continued to comfort him. “You could have a  _ million _ children, and I would still love you, Loki. Your body changing to accommodate our children doesn't bother me in the  _ slightest.  _ And it most definitely does not take away how  _ attracted  _ I am to you. Okay?”

 

Loki sniffed, nodding his head quickly. “O-Okay.”

 

Thor licked at the scent glands on Loki’s neck, comforting him further. 

 

He let out a soft moan when he felt Thor’s warm tongue against his sensitive neck, and bit a lower lip. “Stop.”

 

Thor froze against Loki. “...Why?”

 

“Because I want the all clear from the doctor before we do anything.”

 

Thor blinked a few times in confusion. “These aren’t sexual licks. They’re meant to comfort and reassure you.”

 

Loki blushed, beginning to get flustered. “I-I  _ know  _ that, Thor. But they’re still turning me on.”

 

Thor blinked in confusion again. “How?” 

 

“It’s been a long time since I've been touched, Thor.”

 

“... I understand.”

 

Loki laughed and rolled off of Thor, nestling back into his side. “Goodnight.”

 

Thor laughed softly as well and rubbed Loki’s hip. “Goodnight, Loki.”

 

* * *

 

The two of them woke back up around 2 am to feed the boys, then woke up again at 6 to feed them before falling back asleep until 9. 

 

The boys had their doctor’s appointment at 11:30, and Loki’s was at 1, so they made sure to leave the mansion by 10:40; of course,  _ after _ feeding the boys. They were getting quicker with their feedings, and were down to 35 minutes per feeding, so Loki was happy. 

 

They arrived at the pediatricians office, surprised to find it  _ swamped _ by the paparazzi. Loki frowned, beginning to growl low in his throat. “What the hell are they doing here?”

 

Thor sighed, making his way through the crowd and parking his car. “A nurse probably saw the names of the boys and called them.”

 

“Make them go away.”

 

Thor turned to look at Loki. “Loki, I-”

 

“Make them go away, Thor. I don’t want the boys to get scared.”

 

Thor sighed, wondering how he would make the dozens of people leave. 

 

He decided he would get out of the car first, and emitted  _ strong _ , borderline feral warning pheromones, glaring at the crowd.

 

They immediately backed up a few yards, giving Thor and Loki space. Loki looked worried, and opened the door to the car, getting out and grabbing Leo’s car seat from the back.

 

Thor grabbed Liam’s car seat, and together they walked up the steps and into the pediatricians office, ignoring the various shouting from the paparazzi.

 

All of the parents in the waiting room gasped and looked at Loki and Thor in shock, not believing their eyes. This was technically Loki and Thor’s first public appearance with the boys, so everyone stared and began taking pictures and recording the pair.

 

Loki grimaced and walked over to the front desk, setting down Leo’s car seat. “Hi. We’re here to check in for Liam and Leo Thorson.”

 

The nurse blinked a few times, starstruck. “Uh… yes, yes, of course. Liam and Leo Thorson. Liam and Leo Thorson.” She tapped away at her computer. “Alright, you’re all checked in. The doctor will be with you in a moment.”

 

Loki nodded and picked Leo’s car seat back up, leading Thor over to a secluded cluster of chairs.

 

Luckily the boys were enamored by their new environment, and were looking around with their wide eyes at everything in wonder.

 

Thor sat down, making sure to look around. He knew that no one in this waiting room would be crazy enough to bother Thor and Loki, but still… the alpha in him wanted to protect his family.

 

“The Thorson family?”

 

Loki and Thor stood up, grabbing the car seats for the boys, and following the nurse back to a room.

 

The nurse smiled at them. “The doctor will be in with you in a moment.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, and Loki waited for the nurse to leave before sighing. “I don’t like bringing Liam and Leo around all of these people, Thor. I don’t want them to get sick.”

 

Thor sighed too, feeling the same. “I know. I feel the same, Loki. I tried choosing one of the best pediatricians in the country, and I’m pleased that their practice is as sleek and clean as it is, but… I’m still worried.”

 

A knock at the room door interrupted them, and Loki sighed again. “Come in.”

 

A small omega doctor walked in, and Loki looked over at Thor, touched to his core. Thor always tried to find Loki omega doctors when he could, as he knew it would make him feel better. Finding omega doctors who were some of the best in the country  _ was _ a bit harder, but he didn’t care. He loved Loki, and would do whatever it took to make him happy.

 

“Hi! I’m Doctor Andradottir. It’s a  _ pleasure _ to meet you both, and it’s an honor to serve as the pediatrician for the next 18 years of your sons’ lives.”

 

Loki tried to not tear up at this, his heart breaking when he realized that his boys would reach the age of 18, and leave him to go to college.

 

The doctor shot him an understanding smile. “Now Mom, I hate to say this, but this is often a very difficult appointment for new time moms; especially when they have twins or triplets.”

 

Loki frowned deeply, his eyes widening in concern. “Why?”

 

“Babies have to get five vaccinations when they get this old.”

 

Loki’s heart sunk at this. “Will it hurt them?”

 

The doctor sighed, nodding her head. “Unfortunately. It’s only for a moment, but since this is their first experience of pain, they’ll react negatively to it. We recommend that the parents hold them immediately after and exude their scents to calm them down.”

 

Thor frowned at this. “We can’t hold them while they get the shots?”

 

The doctor shook her head. “Unfortunately, no. If we let you hold the babies while they get their shots, they’ll think that  _ you’re _ the reason for their pain, and they’ll take the pain as their parents not protecting them. This in turn impacts your relationship with them.”

 

Loki looked hurt by this, and he nodded, understanding why they couldn’t hold the babies.

 

The doctor looked over as a nurse walked in with two sets of shots, and put on a pair of gloves, taking out a few small bandaids. “We like to do the vaccinations first here, so that the baby can spend the rest of their time in their parents arms calming down before the car ride home.”

 

Loki nodded again. This made sense.

 

“Okay. Which baby is first?”

 

Loki and Thor shot each other panicked looks, feeling like they were bringing their children to the slaughter by being forced to choose which one should go first.

 

The doctor laughed softly. “That’s not very fair of me, I’m sorry. Why don’t I bring in two more nurses, and we’ll give the twins their shots at the same time?”

 

Loki nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”

 

The doctor left and returned to the room with two nurses a few minutes later, preparing all of the shots on the counter in the room.

 

Two nurses bent over and unbuckled Liam and Leo from their car seats, and picked them up, patting their backs gently. 

 

Liam and Leo began to panic when they saw that their parents weren’t the ones picking them up, and started to whimper and cry in the nurses’ arms.

 

The doctor and the other nurse in the room picked up one shot at a time, and administered them to the children in rapid fire, getting it done in under a minute.

 

Loki couldn’t stop the tears falling down his face when he heard his babies screaming in pain, and the  _ second _ the nurse holding Leo was done with the shots, he snatched him out of her arms and began to comfort him, rocking him gently and making that soft, purr like sound. 

 

Thor reacted the same way as him, and pulled Liam out of the nurse’s arms once she was done, patting his back and rocking him as well. 

 

It took Liam and Leo about 5 minutes to stop screaming, and the doctor dismissed the extra nurses, waiting patiently.

 

It took another 5 minutes to get Liam and Leo to stop crying, and at the end of it both Loki and Thor had tears streaming down their faces.

 

Thor laughed in disbelief, grabbing the tissue that the doctor handed him and wiping at his eyes. “I didn’t think it would be that hard.”

 

Loki wiped at his eyes too, nodding in agreement. “That was horrible.”

 

The doctor shot them an apologetic look. “I know. It’s very tough for parents to witness their children in pain, no matter how miniscule.”

 

Loki kissed Leo’s cheeks a few times, and nuzzled his neck with his nose, covering him in his calming scent.

 

Thor did the same to Liam, wanting to help him calm down further. 

 

They managed to keep the babies calm for the rest of the appointment, and answered all of the doctor’s questions, relieved to hear that their boys were right on track with the national averages for growth and development.

 

They left the pediatrician and drove over to Loki’s OBGYN, glad to see her again. She had really helped Loki through his recovery from his Omega Stress Induced Coma, and they believed that she played a large role in Loki carrying the babies to full term.

 

They arrived at her practice and followed a nurse to a room, setting the babies down. The boys were both asleep, so Thor and Loki relaxed. 

 

Loki took off his pants and underwear and sat on the examination table, covering himself with a blanket.

 

Dr. Song entered a few minutes later with a broad smile on her face. “Hello, Loki! It’s so nice to see you and your husband again.”

 

Loki smiled back, shaking her hand. “It’s nice to see you too, Doctor.”

 

She looked over at Thor, seeing Liam and Leo. “The boys are about two months now, right?”

 

Loki nodded, staring at them fondly. “Yes.”

 

“They’re so precious. They look so much like you.”

 

Loki and Thor both laughed at this, and the doctor pulled on a pair of gloves. “Hopefully the next one looks more like your husband.” 

 

Loki laughed again. “The next baby isn’t coming for a  _ long _ time.”

 

The doctor smiled and sat down on a stool, scooting over to Loki. “Lean back and spread your legs please.”

 

Loki nodded and did as she asked, letting her examine him. She seemed thoroughly pleased by what she saw, and after a few minutes she finished her examination, letting him know he could sit up again.

 

She took off her gloves and threw them away, scooting back so that she could look at both Thor and Loki. “So everything looks as it should. You’ve made a complete recovery from your delivery.”

 

Loki looked over at her, blushing a bit. “So… am I allowed to have sex? Or is it still too soon?”

 

“You’re cleared to have sex, Loki.” laughed Dr. Song. “But I will say this. You will need to use lubricant, it might hurt, and you will lactate if your nipples are stimulated.”

 

Loki blinked a few times in confusion. “... What?”

 

Dr. Song smiled patiently. “Breastfeeding reduces the amount of natural lubricant that your body produces. You’ll need to buy lubricant and use it until you’re done breastfeeding.”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “Okay… why will it hurt me?”

 

“Because you’re healed. You have to get used to your husband’s shape again.”

 

Loki broke out into a cold sweat, beginning to get nervous. Thor was  _ huge _ , and it took him  _ weeks _ to finally get used to his shape when they first got together. 

 

“It will be alright, Loki. You’re an omega; your body will adjust. Just be patient and understanding with yourself.”

 

Loki nodded wearily.

 

“Now what I  _ do _ recommend, if you’re nervous about having sex again, is to buy some toys in increasing size, to make your way up to actual sex. I’ve found that this really helps my patients.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to feel a bit better. “We’ll do that.”

 

“Now the last thing; lactation. If your nipples are stimulated, you  _ will _ lactate. So this is something to keep in mind while having sex.”

 

She turned towards Thor. “Thor? Most alphas get embarrassed by this, but it is normal to be turned on by the lactation.”

 

A  _ deep _ blush spread across Thor’s face, and he averted his gaze. “... Thanks for the heads up, Dr. Song.”

 

She nodded, gathering her things. “Do you both have any questions for me?”

 

They shook their heads no, so she stood up, shaking their hands again. “Loki, it was a  _ pleasure _ to be your OBGYN throughout this pregnancy. Hopefully I’ll see you again?”

 

Loki nodded, smiling at her gently. “We’ll definitely come back when we have our next child. Just don’t expect it to be anytime soon.”

 

She laughed, waving goodbye and exiting the room. Loki sighed afterwards and got off of the examination table, getting dressed again.

 

They walked back to their car and put the boys in the back seat, strapping their carseats in. Thankfully, they were still asleep, and the car ride back to the mansion was peaceful. 

 

Thor and Loki dropped off Liam and Leo with their parents, and headed to the restaurant that Loki made a reservation at, letting the waiter guide them to a table with a  _ beautiful  _ view.

 

The waiter took their drink orders and walked away, off to get them.

 

“The view is breathtaking, Loki. Thank you for bringing us here.”

 

Loki beamed, the omega in him glad to have made his alpha happy. “Of course. It’s our first date!”

 

Thor turned back to look at Loki, confused. “Loki… I’ve taken you out for nice dinners before.”

 

Loki smiled at the waiter then and took his drink, sipping at it. “I know. But this is our first date since having the babies, and it’s the first time we’re out together that I’m not pregnant.” He winked at him. “So it’s an important first date.”

 

Thor smiled gently at him, and reached out, clinking his glass against Loki’s. “It is.”

 

They stared at each other and smiled gently before Thor sipped at his drink and asked him a question. “Loki?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do… do you want to have a real wedding, someday?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, thinking about it. “Yes.”

 

“... When?”

 

“Are… you trying to  _ hint _ at something?”

 

Thor blushed, shaking his head no. “No. I… was just curious.”

 

Loki made a face at this. “Do you want have a real wedding?”

 

“It… if my omega wants to have a real wedding, I wouldn’t be opposed to it. But if you didn’t want to have a real wedding, then I would be fine. It’s not very important to me.”

 

Loki looked  _ crushed  _ by this, and Thor began to stammer, trying to explain himself better. “Not that you’re not important, Loki! You and your opinion and desires are  _ very _ important to me!”

 

Loki was silent for a few seconds. “Why is marrying me again in a real ceremony not important to you?”

 

“No, Loki, that’s  _ not _ what I meant.” rushed Thor. “It is! It’s very important. If  _ you _ want to do it, then I would do it, Loki.”

 

Loki frowned further. “I want you to do it because you  _ want _ to marry me again, Thor. Not because you feel obligated.”

 

“I don’t!” assured Thor, reaching across the table to intertwine their fingers together. “I swear to you, I don’t. If you wanted to have a real wedding, then I would be very happy to do that with you.”

 

Loki sighed, looking away. “I want  _ you _ to be willing to have a real wedding just like I am, Thor. I don’t want you to do it just because I said I wanted it.”

 

“Loki.” sighed Thor, rubbing his thumb over the back of Loki’s hand. “I… to me, we’re already married. So for me, I  _ personally _ don’t understand why you’d want to have a real wedding. But if you want to have one, then I would be  _ more _ than happy to have one with you. I love you,  _ very _ much so. And you are  _ very _ important to me. Please do not think otherwise. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to understand where Thor was coming from. Thor was so simple sometimes that it drove him  _ insane _ , but… that’s just how Thor was. And it wouldn’t be right of him to try and change that about him. He… he loved Thor for the parts that made him overjoyed, and loved him for the parts that drove him mad as well. “Okay.”

 

Thor stretched across the table and pressed a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips. “Are we okay?”

 

Loki nodded, and kissed him back, reassuring him. “We’re fine. I promise.” 

 

This was something that they’d learned to do in their counseling, to avoid misunderstandings with each other. 

 

Thor relaxed back into his chair, and nodded as the waiter returned with their food. “Good.” He looked over at Loki before beginning his meal. “You are very important to me Loki, and not just because you’re the mother of our kids. You’re important to me, and your feeling and desires are important to me as well.”

 

Loki smiled softly and blushed, feeling warm inside. “Thank you, Thor. That… it means a lot to me, to hear that.”

 

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before beginning to eat. “So, do you miss the boys? We’ve been gone for almost an hour.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor, an amused smile on his face. “I always miss them when I leave. But I  _ also _ miss being intimate with my husband, and I’m  _ eager _ to enjoy your company.”

 

Thor laughed at this, a twinkle in his eyes. “I miss being intimate with you as well.”

 

Loki raised an amused eyebrow up at him. “Do you now?”

 

“I do.” 

 

Loki smirked at him. “What do you miss about me?”

 

Thor smirked back, reaching back to the deep parts of his mind to pull out things that would make Loki blush and look away in embarrassment. “I miss the feel of your skin.”

 

Loki snorted at this. “That’s all?”

 

“I miss the feeling of dragging my tongue against and along your skin, I miss how your pert nipples feel in my mouth, I miss your soft moans and stuttered breaths, I miss your choked gasps, I miss the feeling of you  _ clawing _ against my back and  _ writhing _ in my arms while I fucked you over and  _ over _ . I miss how  _ warm _ you felt around me, and how tight you were. I miss watching you become taken over with passion, and I miss seeing your face scrunch up and your body freeze as you come. There are many things I miss about touching you Loki, but… these are just a few.”

 

By now Loki’s face was completely red, and he coughed, taking a sip of his drink. “Well…” he began, fighting back a smile. “Those words  _ certainly _ paint a pretty picture.”

 

“Yes,” murmured Thor, reaching across the table to grab Loki’s hand and bring it to his mouth. “But it’s a pretty picture that only my eyes get to see.”

 

Loki blushed further. “Well I’m finished with my meal. What about you?”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow up at him. “We just got our food-” He widened his eyes when Loki continued to stare at him, finally understanding what he meant. “I’m finished too.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip and winked, waving over the waiter to pack up their food. “We can always eat later.”

 

The waiter packed up their food, and they left the restaurant, driving over to an adult store in the city. Loki frowned, raising an eyebrow at him. “Why are we coming here?”

 

“Because,” began Thor, turning off the car. “We have to get lubricant for you, and buy toys to get you used to me again.”

 

Loki blushed and nodded. “Oh. Right.”

 

They got off of the car and made their way into the adult store, surprising the person at front who owned the place.

 

“Wow! You two are some of the  _ last _ people that I expected to  _ ever _ come into my store. Welcome, welcome!”

 

They greeted the owner of the store, and let him guide them to the section where the toys were located.

 

They bought about five dildos in varying sizes, and lots of lubricant before leaving the store and heading to the hotel where Loki rented them a room.

 

The  _ second _ that they were behind closed doors, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and began to kiss him with with a  _ hunger _ , surprising the man. 

 

Loki made a few sounds of discontent before gathering the strength to push on Thor’s chest, letting him know that he wanted him to stop.

 

Thor separated from him and raised an eyebrow at the man, confused. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I… I want to shower first.”

 

Thor blinked a few times in confusion. “Why?”

 

“I-I just do, Thor. Let me shower first.”

 

Thor continued to hold Loki. “... But I want to have sex.”

 

“And I do too, Thor.” assured Loki, looking up at him. “But I want to shower first. We’ve been running around town all day.”

 

Loki held back a laugh when he saw Thor begin to sulk. “I’ll make it quick, Thor.” he promised, quickly slipping out of Thor’s arms and going to the bathroom in the suite. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Thor sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down. He decided that he might as well take off his shoes, and unbuttoned his shirt after that, moving to rest against the headboard. 

 

He didn’t understand why he and Loki weren’t on the bed right now having sex, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He married a  _ very _ particular man, so if he wanted to shower, all he could do was let him shower.

 

He figured it wouldn’t hurt to get the toys ready, and removed them from their packaging, setting them on the large bed.

 

He then pulled out his phone and browsed through his social media, laughing  when he saw Loki’s video of him playing with the boys. It was so  _ cute _ . He shared the video onto his profile, and looked up once he heard the door to the bathroom open.

 

He took a moment to appreciate Loki’s naked body, and tossed his phone aside, watching Loki approach him from across the room.

 

Loki placed warm hands on Thor’s bare shoulders and looked down at him, an amused smile on his face. “Why aren’t you naked yet?”

 

Thor looked up and laughed softly, closing his eyes as Loki kissed him. “I didn’t want to come across as too eager.”

 

Loki laughed, running a hand through Thor’s golden hair. “Take your pants off. I don’t want to be the only naked one.”

 

Thor pressed multiple kisses against Loki’s slightly swollen abdomen. His stomach had gone down  _ significantly _ since the boys were born, but it wasn’t completely flat just yet. He found the alpha part of him imagining Loki carrying  _ more _ of his children and blushed, feeling embarrassed. 

 

“My stomach should be flat soon.” assured Loki. 

 

Thor wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him closer, kissing his stomach again. “I don’t care; your stomach doesn’t bother me, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed, looking down at Thor and smiling softly. “Why do I feel like you’re wanting to get me pregnant again?”

 

Thor looked up at him, looking like a small child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Because I am.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, amused. “No more babies.”

 

Thor looked crushed by this. “Ever?”

 

“.... No more babies anytime soon.”

 

Thor nestled his face into Loki’s stomach further, breathing in his comforting scent. “Your heat comes back next month. What are we going to do about the boys?”

 

“When an omega is breastfeeding, heats only last for a day.”

 

Thor was surprised by this. “...Will you get back on birth control?” 

 

“Yes. It was fun, but… I don’t want to have anymore children until the boys are in school.”

 

Thor nodded against his stomach, understanding. 

 

“Ready?”

 

Thor sighed, continuing to hold onto Loki and breathing in his comforting scent. “Let me hold you a little longer.”

 

Loki exhaled quickly, pushing Thor back onto the bed. “You can hold me at home. We’re here to have sex.”

 

A broad, amused smile found itself spreading across Thor’s face, and he scooted back on the bed a bit, staring at Loki with unabashed, brazen lust. 

 

Loki moved to straddle Thor, and leaned over, pressing his lips against Thor’s for an impassioned kiss.

 

Thor wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Loki’s mouth, and moaned deeply when their tongues connected and glided against each other in a sultry fashion.

 

Loki let a soft sound escape his lips when Thor managed to deepen their kiss even  _ further _ , and made a sound of surprise when Thor rolled them over so that he was on top of Loki. 

 

He stared down at the man with a hungry look in his eyes, and Loki bit his lower lip, feeling himself harden more and more. “Let me take care of you, Loki.”

 

Loki moaned softly when Thor licked against the side of his neck with his broad tongue, holding his head in place when Thor began to suckle at him.

 

He cried out again when Thor moved a hand down to one of his nipples and began to gently twist and pull at it, and he grabbed Thor’s face, moving him back to his lips so he could slant their mouths together for an ardent kiss.  

 

Thor licked along the length of Loki’s tongue and circled around it with his own before separating from him and moving to place a pert, pink nipple in his mouth. 

 

Loki cried out again, holding Thor’s head in place. Thor snuck a hand down to Loki’s cock and began to slowly jerk him, making sure to move his hand along Loki’s length in ways that would drive him  _ insane _ .

 

He blinked in confusion a few times when he felt a sweet wetness grace his tongue, and pulled off Loki’s nipple with a pop, staring down at it.

 

Loki opened his eyes, staring at him in confusion. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“You… I think I… the… the milk.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and began to laugh, resting his forearm over his eyes. “Dr. Song said this would happen if they were stimulated, Thor. My body can’t tell the difference between an infant and my husband.”

 

Thor continued to stare at his chest. “...I tasted it.”

 

Loki removed his forearm from covering his eyes. “Does… it turn you off?”

 

“... I don’t know.”

 

Loki sighed and pulled Thor down for a gentle kiss. “Let’s leave my chest alone for now. There are other parts of my body that you can touch.”

 

Thor nodded, too embarrassed to admit that he actually didn’t  _ mind _ what just happened. Instead, he pressed kisses down Loki’s abdomen, and made his way to his cock, starting to lick at it’s base with his broad tongue, and making his way up to its tip.

 

Loki made a soft sound and bit his lower lip, closing his eyes and releasing himself to the pleasure that Thor was offering him.

 

Thor swirled his tongue around the tip of Loki’s cock and released it, laughing softly at the bead of precum coming out. He bent over again and continued to pleasure Loki with his tongue, feeling the familiar twitch of Loki’s cock that signalled he was about to come.

 

Loki arched off of the bed as he came into Thor’s mouth, and cried out, surprised with how intense this orgasm was. 

 

Thor swallowed his cum and laughed, wiping at his lips. “That was a lot.”

 

Loki panted and looked away, blushing. “It’s been awhile…”

 

Thor raised an amused eyebrow at him. “You haven’t touched yourself since having the boys?”

 

“No.”

 

Thor laughed to himself at this, and stretched over Loki, placing a kiss against his lips. “I’ll make sure to take extra good care of you then, Omega”

 

Loki blushed deeply when Thor called him this, and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his upper back and drawing him in for a deeper kiss.

 

They made out for a few minutes, wanting to enjoy the feel of each other’s skin and the closeness that being a couple in love brought them.

 

Thor pressed a lingering kiss against Loki’s lips before pulling away, and smiled down at him. “I love you.”

 

Loki blushed, trying to catch his breath. “I love you too.”

 

Thor reached over and grabbed the flavored lubricant next, breaking the seal and pouring some onto his finger. “Roll over for me please.”

 

Loki nodded and rolled onto his stomach, getting onto his hands and knees. He felt a bit nervous about inserting something into him, but knew that he at least wanted to try.

 

Thor gently swept his finger across Loki’s entrance, and spread the lubricant, pushing his finger in. Loki gasped when he felt himself being opened up, and he bit his lower lip, surprised that it didn’t hurt.

 

Thor marveled at how tight Loki was around his finger. “We have  _ definitely _ got to loosen you up more, Loki.”

 

Loki looked back at him, amused. “Then add another finger.”

 

“I’ve got a better idea.” chuckled Thor. He pulled his finger out of Loki and spread his ass apart, spearing him with his tongue.

 

Loki moaned deeply as the wet muscle forced its way in, and was surprised that he had managed to go two months without pleasuring himself. 

 

Thor was doing some  _ amazing _ things with his tongue, and Loki saw  _ stars _ , feeling a bit sad when Thor pulled out of him after a minute or two. He knew that his tongue was probably getting tired though, so he understood.

 

Thor gave his rim one final lap before pulling away, and wiping off the excess lubricant from his lips. “There. That’s much better. You can roll back over now.”

 

Loki nodded and moved back onto his back, picking up one of the toys on the bed. “Try this one. I think I’ve loosened up a bit.”

 

Thor grabbed it, nodding. It wasn’t the smallest toy there, but it wasn’t the largest either.

 

He grabbed the bottle of regular lubricant and broke the seal, pouring the lubricant over the toy and spreading it before pressing the head of the toy against Loki’s entrance.

 

“Ready?”

 

Loki nodded, spreading his legs a bit more. “Yes.”

 

Very carefully, Thor pressed the head of the toy into Loki, surprised when it slid in easily. 

 

Loki let out a stuttered gasp, and collapsed back against the bed, making soft sounds as Thor began to move the toy in and out of him.

 

After a minute or so of this, Loki reached over and grabbed a bigger toy, handing it to Thor. “I’m ready for this now.”

 

Thor smiled softly, pleased that Loki was adjusting so quickly. He didn’t mind preparing him though, as he knew he wasn’t small, and he didn’t want to hurt Loki.

 

He took out the current toy and set it aside, grabbing the lubricant again and spreading it on this new toy before inserting it into Loki.

 

Loki cried out when Thor pressed this toy in and began to move it in and out of him, and he bit his lower lip, shaking his head. “No! Take it out!”

 

Thor stilled immediately, looking at Loki in concern. “Does it hurt?”

 

Loki shook his head vigorously. “No; I want you.”

 

Thor rumbled deep in his chest at this, and pulled the toy out of Loki. “Do you want to try the largest one before me, Loki?”

 

Loki shook his head again and rolled over onto his elbows and knees, making sure to arch and splay his legs in a way that drove Thor  _ insane _ .

 

“Fuck me, Thor. I don’t want a toy; I want  _ you _ .”

 

Thor moaned deeply at this, and moved to remove his underwear and pants, stroking himself to hardness. He grabbed the lubricant and spread a copious amount of it onto his length, making sure that he could do everything possible to lessen any pain that Loki might feel.

 

Loki pushed himself closer to Thor, trying to encourage him to hurry. They only had so much time together.

 

Thor took a moment to marvel at the flush on Loki’s skin, and grabbed his ass, squeezing him. “You’re so beautiful, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed deeply, pleased by his praise. 

 

Thor grabbed his cock then and pressed it against Loki, letting out a deep, guttural moan as Loki’s impossibly tight warmth enveloped him. He pushed the rest of himself in slowly, not wanting to cause Loki any pain or discomfort.

 

Loki relaxed further so that Thor would have an easier time entering him, and felt another moan escape from him as he got used to the feeling of being so full. It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would, and after a minute or two Loki pushed back onto Thor, giving him the signal that it was okay to move.

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips and started at a nice, slow pace, reveling in the feeling of having Loki’s warmth around him.

 

He began to move quicker once he felt Loki relax a bit more, and leaned over, lavishing numerous kisses against the back of his neck and his shoulder blades.

 

Loki began to squirm in his hold, and he began to move with a bit more force, thinking that this was what Loki wanted.

 

“ _ Ah! _ Let me - _ Mn- _ ride you.”

 

Thor nodded and pulled out of Loki, marveling at the sight in front of him.

 

He then shifted on the bed until he was resting against the headboard, and looked up as Loki straddled him. He reached out to help Loki steady himself, and was surprised when Loki pushed his hands away. “Let me do it, Thor.” panted Loki, looking down at him.

 

Thor nodded and rested his hands back on the bed, biting a lower lip as Loki wrapped a hand around his thick cock and began to sink down on him.

 

Thor immediately wrapped his arms around Loki’s torso and began to lavish kisses all over Loki’s chest and neck, seeing  _ stars _ when Loki began to ride him.

 

Loki rode him and moved his hips in ways that he never had with Thor before, and Thor couldn’t stifle the moans that escaped his own lips. Loki came again, but didn’t stop, and continued to ride Thor and move his hips,  _ milking _ Thor’s orgasm out of him.

 

“ _ MN! Loki! _ ”

 

Loki went even  _ faster _ , feeling Thor’s cock begin to twitch inside of him after a minute or two. He felt another orgasm begin to build from within him, and tightened around Thor, crying out with Thor as they came together.

 

Loki was embarrassed to say it, but he couldn’t help but love the feeling of being filled by Thor and his copious semen, and he pressed his lips against Thor, kissing him passionately. 

 

They kissed through all of their waves of pleasure, and Loki slowed the movements of his hips gradually, coming to a stop.

 

Thor pressed numerous kisses against Loki’s lips, amazed that his orgasm had been so intense. “Fuck, Loki that was  _ amazing _ . Why haven’t you ridden me like that before?”

 

“Because I was pregnant, Thor.” panted Loki resting his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. “I couldn’t move my hips freely.”

 

Thor hugged Loki tightly, trying to catch his breath. “I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Loki snorted at this, and wrapped his arms around Thor. “Now you’re just flattering me.”

 

Thor shifted the pair down and relaxed against Loki, looking at his watch. “We have an hour left until we have to get back to the boys.”

 

Loki smiled at this. He wanted to enjoy his hour alone with Thor.

 

It had been awhile since it had been just them, so he relaxed in Thor’s embrace, enjoying the moment. 

 

He knew they were still working things out, but… Loki was happy.

 

He really loved his husband.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D my youngest sister is leaving for college Saturday, so I will try to have the next chapter posted sometime that weekend, but I make no promises.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I would like to announce that I have a beta reader ( thunderip on archive) for this story, and I'm so so so so SO happy about it.

Thor groaned when the alarm on Loki’s phone went off, and he tightened his hold on the man, not wanting to let him go.

 

Loki sat up in bed and stretched, managing to get out of Thor’s hold. “Come on, Thor. We have to go home.”

 

Thor groaned again. “Can’t we go in another hour? I thought you pumped extra milk for them before we left the house.”

 

Loki got out of bed and began to get dressed again. “Nope. I need to see my boys, Thor. It’s been too long.”

 

Thor sighed, looking at his phone. It had been 4 hours since they dropped off the boys. He missed them too of course, but… he wanted some more alone time with Loki.

 

“Can’t we do it again before we go?”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow up at him. “No, Thor. The boys are too young to understand why their mother is away for long periods of time. They’ll throw a  _ fit _ if I’m gone longer than a few hours.”

 

Thor sighed, knowing that Loki spoke the truth. He got out of bed begrudgingly and got dressed, cleaning up the toys and putting them back into their bag.

 

“Ready to go?” 

 

Thor nodded and pursed his lips, a slight frown on his face. It was very obvious that the man was disappointed.

 

“Thor…”

 

Thor looked over at Loki. “What’s wrong?”

 

Loki sighed and pressed a lingering kiss against Thor’s lips. “We’ll have sex again later tonight when we put the boys down for bed. Okay?”

 

This only made Thor’s frown deepen. “Please don’t say that. The last thing I want is you forcing yourself because I’m disappointed.” 

 

“I’m not! I swear!”

 

Thor sighed and closed his eyes. “Loki.”

 

Loki looked up at Thor, waiting for the man to open his eyes and look at him. “Look, Thor. I would love  _ nothing _ more than to spend the entire night fucking you. But we have kids now. We have to work around them.”

 

Thor sighed softly, understanding. He knew his life would change forever the second he found out Loki was pregnant, and everyday he realized something new that he could no longer do. It was hard, but he knew that Loki was struggling too. They were only 24, and getting used to the fact that they were  _ parents _ , and couldn’t do what they wanted to do anymore, bothered them.

 

They  _ loved _ their boys, loved them more than life itself, but… being parents to unplanned children, especially as young adults, was hard.

 

“I’m not frustrated because we can’t have sex, Loki. I… I’m still learning and accepting the fact that my life will never be the same.”

 

Loki sighed and looked down. “... Me too.”

 

He patted Thor’s chest a few times before walking away and grabbing their bag. “Let’s go.”

 

Thor followed Loki out of the suite and into the elevator, sighing yet again. “I love the boys, Loki.”

 

“... I know.”

 

Thor looked over at him in concern. “And I don’t regret having them or being a part of their lives.”

 

“This… I know this too.”

 

“But… it’s hard Loki. Knowing and actually experiencing-”

 

“Your life changing forever? It’s… it’s hard for me too, Thor. I love them with everything in me, and I don’t regret choosing to keep them for a  _ second _ .” He sighed then. “But it’s hard. It really is. I’m not mad at you for struggling with something I’m fighting against too.”

 

The elevator pinged, and the pair exited, heading towards their car and getting in.

 

“Should we go back to counseling?”

 

Loki remained silent for a few seconds. “... Maybe we should go back for a session.”

 

Thor started the car and pulled out onto the main road, driving to the highway. “... I love you.”

 

Loki smiled softly, thankful that Thor always constantly reassured him of his love when they talked about stressful things. “I love you too.”

 

They arrived home 20 minutes later and grabbed their things, heading into the mansion. They walked to their wing and went to their room then, putting the toys away. “Alright. Let’s go see the boys.”

 

They headed to the nursery, seeing Farbauti and Laufey each in a rocking chair with a baby in their arms. Liam and Leo were  _ knocked _ out, and Loki held back a laugh, taking out his phone to take pictures of the cute scene in front of him. 

 

“When did they fall asleep?” asked Thor, making sure to keep his voice low. 

 

“About 5 minutes ago.” smiled Laufey, patting Liam’s back gently. “We fed them 30 minutes ago.”

 

Loki nodded, glad. It was about 7 o’clock, and was a bit earlier than the boys’ bedtime, so he knew it would be time for another feeding around 11, which meant they would probably fall back asleep around midnight. 

 

“Thank you for watching them today.” thanked Loki, walking over to Leo and running a hand through his black hair.

 

“Did… you guys have fun?” asked Laufey, trying to keep his personal feelings out of it.

 

Loki nodded. “It was nice, getting out of the house. We needed it.”

 

Farbauti smiled up at his son. “It warms my heart to hear that.”

 

Loki gently began to take Leo out of his father’s arms, and held him close to his chest, kissing his forehead gently. Leo remained asleep, and Loki laughed softly. “What did you guys do? They’re tuckered out.”

 

“We did some gentle stretching and helped them stand a bit, to strengthen their leg muscles.” explained Laufey, handing Liam to Thor. “We also played with some informative baby toys today too.”

 

Loki laughed softly, breathing in the calming scent of his child. “Thank you.”

 

Farbauti and Laufey stood, kissing each baby’s forehead. “We’re going downstairs to relax and watch some TV before bed. Call us if you need us.”

 

Thor and Loki nodded, and walked back to their bedroom, putting their babies in their cribs. They changed into night clothes and got into bed, sighing.

 

“What do parents do when their children fall asleep early?” 

 

Loki chuckled softly. “I guess they sleep, but… I’m not tired.”

 

Thor closed his eyes, leaning against the headboard. “I’m not tired either.”

 

“Want to have sex?”

 

Right before Thor could give his answer, his phone began to ring. He grabbed it, seeing that it was Freyr, and answered. “Hey.”

 

“Hey. Freya and I are downstairs.”

 

“...Why?”

 

Freyr laughed at this. “Can your friends not come to visit anymore?”

 

Thor laughed too, and ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t say that; we’ll be right down.”

 

He hung up then and looked over at Loki. “Freyr and Freya are downstairs. They came to visit.”

 

Loki’s face lit up at this. “Oh that’s a nice surprise.” He got up and walked over to Leo’s crib, picking him up and putting him in his rocker. “Can you get Liam?”

 

Thor nodded, climbing off of the bed, and walking over to Liam’s crib. He grabbed him carefully, and strapped him into his rocker. 

 

They picked up the rockers and left the room, getting on their elevator and heading downstairs.

 

Loki’s parents seemed to have migrated back to their room, and Freyr and Freya were sitting down in the living room, on their phones. 

 

Thor and Loki smiled and walked over to the pair, greeting them.

 

“Hey!” Freya gasped softly when she saw that the boys were asleep. “Oh my! I’m so sorry!”

 

Loki laughed and sat down, placing Leo’s rocker on the floor next to him. “It’s fine. They won’t wake up again until they’re hungry.”

 

Thor sat down as well and placed Liam’s rocker down. “Loki’s parents were playing with the boys today while we were out on a date, so the boys are pretty tired.”

 

Freya looked down at them in awe. “May I hold one of them?”

 

Loki nodded, picking up Leo and handing him to her. “It’s too bad they’re not awake; I know they’d be happy to see you.”

 

Freya kissed Leo’s head, marveling at how much hair he had. “They’re getting so big! It’s only been two weeks since we’ve seen them.”

 

“I know.” sighed Thor, in disbelief as well. 

 

Freyr smiled at his friend, proud of him. “How does it feel? Being a father?”

 

Thor frowned slightly, shaking his head. “Surreal. I… we were just talking about this, actually, Loki and I. It feels weird, Freyr, having these tiny beings looking up at you and expecting you to show them the world and guide them. They look up at you, and… all your problems go away. And when they smile…” Thor laughed here, a faraway look in his eyes. “When they smile, you can’t help but want to give them the world.”

 

Freyr nodded gently. “I’m really proud of you.” He looked over at Loki. “I’m really proud of you too, Loki. You’ve both done a  _ tremendous _ job being parents and raising these boys.”

 

Loki smiled softly. “Thank you, Freyr. Thank you.”

 

Thor leaned back into the couch, relaxing. “How’s work been, you two?”

 

Freyr and Freya froze, looking at each other.

 

Thor frowned, knowing that they were hiding something. “What’s wrong, guys?”

 

Freya made a face at him. “... Um… well…”

 

Thor frowned deeper. “Freya…”

 

Freyr took over then, knowing that this news wouldn’t make Loki happy. “Well… you know how Samantha took over for you after you left?”

 

Thor nodded slowly. “Yes… what about it?”

 

Loki frowned deeply at the mention of that omega’s name. “What does that horrid woman have to do with this?”

 

Samantha was… a sore spot in Thor and Loki’s relationship. She claimed that she was the one who was supposed to marry Thor, and when Loki confronted Thor’s parents about it, they didn’t  _ deny _ it, so he didn’t trust her. It was obvious to everyone that she was still in love with Thor and wanted him, so Loki made sure that she stayed away from Thor and their family.

 

He wasn’t happy when Odin chose her to replace Thor as interim president, but figured that once Thor went back to work in a month, she’d be out of their lives.

 

“Well… Odin… Odin wants Samantha to come over here after work everyday, and begin to prep Thor for taking back his role as president.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened in shock, and he growled, beginning to become upset. “She is  _ not _ setting a single  _ foot _ into this house!”

 

Freyr sighed. “Loki-”

 

“No! I was forced to accept the fact that that  _ terrible _ woman would be working in your company; I can’t control that. But what I  _ can _ control is who comes into  _ my _ home, and I  _ refuse _ to have someone who is still in love with my husband come in! No! No, no! No!”

 

Thor, Freyr, and Freya sighed at this. They understood where Loki was coming from, but… this was nonnegotiable. 

 

“Loki… Odin himself is the one who said he wanted her to help him integrate back into the company again. We… there’s no contesting this.” explained Freya.

 

Loki shook his head fiercely. “I’m not letting you be alone with her, Thor.”

 

Thor exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before looking at the ceiling. “Loki. This is for  _ work _ .”

 

“No!”

 

Thor could definitely understand where Loki was coming from, but there was nothing he could do about it. His father’s word was law. 

 

“Every  _ single _ meeting that you have with that woman,  _ I _ will be there!”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “Loki, I might be with her for  _ hours _ every day, and-”

 

“I don’t care if you were with her for every second of everyday! You’re  _ not _ being left alone with her.”

 

Freya put a gentle hand on Loki’s knee. “Loki… do you not trust Thor?”

 

Loki crossed his arms. “Trust isn’t the issue. I know that Thor won’t try anything. What I  _ am _ worried about is  _ her _ . I don’t trust that woman.”

 

Thor sighed again and gave in, nodding his head. “Fine. If you feel the need to do this, then do it.”

 

Freya and her brother shared a look. “That… that’s not all.”

 

Loki growled again. “What is it now?”

 

“Your father… wants Thor and Samantha to work closely together for three months  _ after _ Thor returns to the company, to make sure that he integrates well. He  _ has _ been gone for nine months, Loki.”

 

It had been a  _ long _ time since Loki had been this angry, and he struggled to not explode at this. He was silent for so long that everyone began to get worried, and Freya handed Leo to her brother so that she could wrap an arm around Loki. 

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki remained silent, so she grabbed his face, gently guiding him to look at her. “Loki. It will be okay, hun. Freyr and I will keep a close eye on her, and make sure that she doesn’t try anything. Okay?”

 

Loki remained silent  _ still _ , so Thor got up and walked over to him, kneeling on the ground and grabbing Loki’s hands. “Love?”

 

Loki looked over at him, and Thor’s heart broke. Behind all of the anger in his eyes, Thor could see that Loki was scared. 

 

Scared of losing him.

 

He placed a loving kiss against Loki’s lips, cradling the side of his face. “I love  _ you _ . Not her. When I look at her, I don’t see a lost opportunity, and I don’t see what could’ve been, or what I missed out on. I see a  _ past _ . And when I look at you, I don’t see a man who trapped me. I don’t see children who are a burden. I see my  _ family _ . A family that I love, a family that I couldn’t live without, and a family that I’m thankful for. I see the people that I love the most in this world. Okay?”

 

Loki began to tear up at this, and he nodded quickly, wiping at his eyes. “I  _ love _ you, Loki. I do. And I love our family. Seeing that woman, and working with that woman, will  _ not _ make me run back to my old life.  _ You’re _ my life, and these  _ boys _ are my life. And I don’t regret choosing you guys over her for a  _ second _ .”

 

Loki sniffed, and nodded again, trusting in Thor’s words. 

 

Thor smiled and pressed a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips. “I love you, Loki.”

 

Loki sniffed again and looked up at him. “I love you too.”

 

Thor kissed him once more before getting back up and going back over to where he was sitting earlier.

 

“Wow.” marveled Freyr, shaking his head. “You guys are amazing.”

 

Thor laughed, looking over at Loki fondly. “Thank you, Freyr.” He sighed then, looking over at him. “When is Samantha coming over?”

 

“Everyday after work, beginning with tomorrow.”

 

He and Loki both exhaled slowly. “Well, in other news, the chef should be here any minute to make dinner. Would you guys like to stay?”

 

Freyr nodded, gently shifting Leo in his arms so that the baby would be more comfortable. “Sure.”

 

“You can place Leo back in his rocker, Freyr.” murmured Thor, not wanting his friend to be uncomfortable.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind holding him.”

 

The door to their wing opened then, and the chef walked in, greeting the family and beginning to prepare dinner.

 

Thor and Loki listened to other updates about the company and their friends’ lives, and got up to eat dinner when it was done.

 

They said goodbye to their friends after dinner, and carried the babies and their rockers back upstairs to their bedroom, sitting down on their bed.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, adjusting Leo in his arms. “I’m trying to be, Thor. But I really don’t want you working with that horrid woman. I really don’t.”

 

Thor sighed as well. “I know, Loki. I know. And I’m sorry.”

 

“I mean, why do your parents  _ hate _ me so much?! I’ve done  _ nothing _ but be a loyal son to them and this family, I gave birth to  _ twin _ heirs,  _ and _ I wait on my husband hand and foot, and support him in all his endeavors. What else is there to do?”

 

Thor found an amused smile stretching across his face, and he fought hard to keep a straight face. If  _ anyone _ waited on one of them hand and foot, it was Thor with Loki, but… he would keep this fact to himself. 

 

He’d rather not argue about a trivial thing like that.

 

“I’ll talk to my father, Loki. I don’t think that my parents  _ hate _ you, but… I think they’re still struggling to accept the fact that I married an omega they didn’t plan for me to marry, and had children with them that weren’t from a… a...”

 

“A “pure” pedigree?” scoffed Loki, turning his head away. “Well I can’t control the fact that my parents are both omegas, Thor. And there is  _ nothing _ wrong with them both being omegas either! It’s stuffy old rich people like your parents that make the world a worse off place for others.”

 

Thor made a face at this. “Loki… you’re a stuffy rich person now too. If you don’t like something about the world, then change it. You have the money to do so.”

 

Loki was silent for sometime. “Would… would Odin really let me?”

 

“Yes.” assured Thor. “We… can buy and do what we want without having to tell him as long as we keep it under a billion. So… are you planning to do anything that would be more than a billion dollars?”

 

“...I don’t know.”

 

Thor turned to look over at him. “What are you wanting to do?”

 

“I want to… I…” Loki sighed again. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time Thor. But my therapist was right. I have the ability, the desire, and the funds to change what I don’t like about the world. And I really don’t want to become a stuffy old housewife who only goes out to lunch with other stuffy omegas to talk about drama between ourselves. I want to actually  _ do _ something, Thor. I want to make a difference.”

 

Thor continued to look at him, his interest piqued. “Make a difference how?”

 

“I… the first thing I want to do is establish a fund for omegas who were sexually or reproductively abused, like I was, who can’t afford to sue their abuser. I want this fund to be able to help them with court fees, legal fees, and I want it to help them relocate if they need to.”

 

Thor nodded. “I don’t see why you can’t do this. You have my support. What else would you like to do?”

 

“I… I’ve been thinking of how I can repay Aditya for what he did for us and the boys. And… I know I wouldn’t have been able to deliver them so calmly if he hadn’t been there, guiding us. I… I want to help him start a company that helps underprivileged omegas deliver children in a calm and peaceful environment. And I want to pay to have the people delivering these children to be trained by Aditya. I… he told me that’s it’s been awhile since he and his husband have been to India, so… I want to help him go back for a few weeks.”

 

Thor nodded again, pleased that his omega was so generous and willing to help people. “I am fine with you doing this as well. Anything else?”

 

Loki nodded. “Just one more thing. Do you remember our project from that marketing class?”

 

Thor laughed gently. “Of course.”

 

“Well… I want to create that company as well for Aesir Enterprises.”

 

“At all of our branches? Or just the main campus?”

 

“Preferably at all of them… I want to encourage omegas to enter the workforce and gain independence. And I know they won’t do this unless they are certain their children are being taken care of.”

 

Thor ran the numbers in his head. All of these things seemed feasible. “None of these things should be an issue. You’ll have to talk to my father about starting the daycare service at Aesir Enterprises, though. It’s ultimately up to him to make the decision about that.”

 

Loki sighed, unhappy about that. “Do I have to talk to him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Loki groaned loudly, leaning his head back against the headboard of their bed. “UGH!”

 

Leo began to make soft sounds then in Loki’s arms and yawned, slowly waking up, and Loki laughed softly, holding Leo up so he could kiss his face. “Oops.”

 

Thor chuckled, looking down at Liam. “Liam should be waking up soon.”

 

Liam began to stretch in Thor’s arms at the sound of his name, and yawned also, beginning to wake up. Thor moved to hold him up as well, so he could look his baby in the eyes and kiss his face.

 

Leo was the first one to open his eyes, and he gurgled happily when he saw Loki, beginning to smile when Loki plastered kisses against his face. 

 

Liam woke up next, and Thor’s heart warmed when Liam’s face lit up upon seeing him. “Hey, Liam! How’s Daddy’s little alpha doing?”

 

Liam smiled and began to gurgle, moving happily in Thor’s arms.

 

Thor and Loki kissed and played with the babies for a few minutes before getting Loki’s nursing pillow, and placing the babies on it. 

 

Thor helped the babies latch onto Loki, and sat back down next to him, relaxing.

 

He wasn’t happy that he was being forced to work with someone as troublesome as Samantha for four months, but… he knew he didn’t have a choice.

 

He just hoped the next four months would be peaceful.

 

* * *

 

A loud knock at the front doors to their wing of the mansion interrupted Loki while he was chopping up some vegetables for dinner, and he growled, dreading this moment.

 

Today was the day that Samantha was coming over to work with Thor, and Loki was on edge, annoyed that he was forced to allow this woman into his home.

 

Thor got up from the couch and went to answer the door, putting on a fake smile.

 

“Samantha… it’s so good to see you.”

 

The short, blonde omega squealed and hugged Thor tightly, a broad smile on her face. “I’ve been praying to the Norns for this moment! And here I am!”

 

Thor released her and beckoned for her to come into their wing. “Come in. Loki’s making dinner.”

 

Samantha’s smile faltered a bit at the mention of Loki’s name. “Oh…”

 

She entered and walked to the living room, looking around at the place. “It’s nice, but… why are you living off by yourselves? It seems so lonely.”

 

“Because we wanted  _ privacy _ .” hissed Loki, chopping at a vegetable fiercely.

 

Samantha shot Loki a tight smile. “Hello Loki.”

 

He shot her an equally sarcastic smile. “ _ Hello _ , Samantha.”

 

They kept smiling sarcastically at each other for a few seconds before Samantha turned around, and saw Liam and Leo in their rockers. 

 

“Oh my! Are these the babies?!” She walked over to them and bent down, attempting to tickle Liam’s stomach. 

 

Loki  _ lost _ it, emitting downright  _ scathing _ warning pheromones. “Get. Away. From. My. Children.”

 

Samantha snatched her hand back and stood back up. “That’s fine; I’ll just hug them when I become their new step mother.”

 

Loki growled low in his throat. “The only way that’s happening is over my dead body, you horrid woman.”

 

Samantha raised a challenging eyebrow at Loki. “Oh really? Guess I’ll have to arrange for you to have an “accident” then.”

 

Thor sighed, crossing his arms. “Sam.”

 

“I’m just  _ kidding _ , Alpha. I’m kidding. Can your first wife not handle a joke?”

 

Loki growled again when she called Thor her alpha. “Do you have no shame, woman? Openly calling another omega’s alpha, alpha, in  _ front _ of them? You should be ashamed of yourself.”

 

Samantha turned towards him, challenging him. “More ashamed than stealing the future spouse of another omega, and bearing his children?”

 

Loki widened his eyes at the  _ audacity _ of the omega. “I’m sorry, but did Thor  _ ever _ say he was going to marry you? No. It was, and always would’ve been  _ me _ . Not you, not anyone else, but  _ me _ . Okay?”

 

Samantha scoffed, crossing her arms. “Oh whatever. Thor would’ve  _ never _ agreed to marry someone from a low background like you. He deserves to breed with and bond to only the  _ best _ of omegas. Not a runt like you with two  _ omegas _ as parents.”

 

“Sam.” sighed Thor, looking back and forth between her and Loki. “I understand you have your feelings. But one thing you will  _ not _ do is disrespect my omega, and you will  _ not _ disrespect my children. I don’t care  _ how _ much of an asset you are to this company, if you continue to show my family disrespect, I  _ will _ have you transferred to another branch.  _ Out _ of the country.”

 

This shut up Samantha immediately, and she frowned, shooting daggers at Loki. 

 

Loki glared back, and they both humphed, looking away from each other. Loki was annoyed that Thor stepped in to defend him, and knew that he would have to fight even  _ harder _ to gain the respect of not only Samantha, but the other omegas of high society.

 

Omegas were strange like that. Just like alphas had their own social norms and ways of handling discourse, so did omegas. Omegas functioned more like a group, and based their respect of each other on these three things: whether or not they were high leveled, whether or not they were bonded to an alpha (being bonded to a high level alpha only garnered them more respect) and whether or not they had children. 

 

Since Loki had two out of those three things - he and Thor would bond to each other during his heat in a month - Samantha  _ should’ve _ held her tongue and shown him more respect. But Thor unknowingly ruined that by sticking up for Loki. 

 

Omegas looked at each other as weak and unfit to be by a strong alpha’s side if they couldn’t stand up for themselves, so Thor had unknowingly placed Loki in this situation. 

 

He sighed then, putting the vegetables into the saute pan and drizzling sauce over them. 

 

“Where’s your office, Thor? I’m sure that Loki here would just  _ love _ to get out of my presence.”

 

“We can work out here, Sam. I need to watch the children.”

 

Samantha looked up at him coyly. “Don’t you want to be  _ alone _ ?”

 

“He stays.  _ Out _ here. Okay?” growled Loki, his back to her. 

 

“Yikes… okay, we’ll stay out here.”

 

She walked past the children and sat down on the sofa in front of the coffee table, opening up her bag and pulling out her laptop. “Okay. Let’s get started.”

 

Thor sat down next to her, making sure to keep some distance between them. She grew serious and gave Thor a brief rundown of everything that had been going on in and with the company since Thor left, and paused when Loki came over. “Dinner’s ready.”

 

Thor nodded, and put the papers in his lap on the table, beginning to get up. “Alright.”

 

Samantha remained on the couch, typing away at something. 

 

“Sam? Loki made enough for you too.”

 

Samantha looked up, surprised. “Oh… okay.”

 

Loki smiled triumphantly at this. It was rude to reject an omega’s offer for food or a drink;  _ especially _ in that omega’s home. If she rejected his offer for food, it would make her look bad; especially if he got back to the elite omegas for brunch.

 

He hated the fact that he had to play these silly games, but… that was part of being an omega in elite society. 

 

He could see the inner turmoil on Samantha’s face, and stooped over, picking up the rockers for the boys.

 

He and Thor walked over to the dining room and sat down, each putting a baby down next to them.

 

Samantha joined them a few minutes later, and sat down, warily beginning to eat her food. 

 

“Took you awhile to get to the table.” mentioned Loki, pretending to be nonchalant. 

 

Samantha frowned and continued to eat her meal, remaining silent. Loki had won this little battle for dominance between them, so she had to hold her tongue.

 

Thor just sighed, staying out of it. He knew omegas worked differently than alphas in terms of interactions and respect. 

 

They ate their dinner in silence, and afterwards Loki cleaned up after them all, thanking Thor when he took the babies back to the living room for him.

 

Samantha sighed and sat back down on the couch, using the sound of Loki cleaning the dishes in the kitchen to her advantage. 

 

“Thor…”

 

Thor sat down next to her after setting down the babies’ rockers. “Hm?”

 

She scooted close to him, placing a hand his thigh. “Are you  _ certain _ that you want to bond to him?”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “Sam…”

 

“Thor, I’m serious. Do you really want to bond to him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I-I don’t mind the children, Thor. I’d be a good mother to them.”

 

Thor looked into her eyes, becoming serious. “I’m not leaving my husband, Samantha. I… understand that you were the one my parents wanted me to marry, but… I’m with Loki now. My heart belongs with him.”

 

Samantha’s face fell. “And there’s nothing I can do to change that?”

 

“No.”

 

She nodded, scooting away from him and frowning. “I understand.”

 

Thor sighed in relief, hoping that this would be the end to all of his problems with her. 

 

And unfortunately, he couldn’t be more wrong.

 

* * *

 

The month before Thor went back to work was a trying time in he and Loki’s relationship. 

 

Samantha did  _ not _ back off, and told herself that if she couldn’t become Thor’s wife and bondmate, then she would become his mistress, and manage to get him to spend her heat with her so she could have his child.

 

Loki wasn’t stupid of course, and knew that this was what she was planning, but he wasn’t worried. He knew that Thor loved him, and loved their family, and he knew that Thor wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.

 

He also wasn’t kidding about being around Thor and Samantha for the entirety of their meetings every day. Every night that Samantha came over, Loki was right there with them, making sure that she behaved herself.

 

Thor was scheduled to come back to work the day after Loki’s heat, so now all they were doing was waiting.

 

Loki was also scheduled to go to brunch with the elite omegas again the day that Thor returned to work, so he knew that their lives were about to get  _ very _ busy.

 

Tonight found them in their bedroom, playing with the children. Loki was already feeling jittery and sweaty, so he knew his heat was close, but he wanted to get as much time in with the children as possible beforehand. 

 

Their boys were currently three months old now, and were starting to babble and mimic certain sounds that he and Thor made. 

 

It made Thor and Loki happy to see their boys growing up, and learn new things.

 

Loki could feel himself beginning to slip though, and he sighed, picking up Liam and kissing his cheek a few times. “Mommy has to go, Liam.”

 

Liam looked at Loki in confusion and began to babble incoherently at him, which broke Loki’s heart. “Mommy has to go, sweetie. Let’s go see Grandma and Grandpa!”

 

Liam perked up at the mention of Loki’s parents, and began to squirm with excitement in Loki’s arms.

 

Thor looked over at him and smelled the air, blinking rapidly when Loki’s scent enveloped him. He fought the urge to slip into a rut, and grabbed Leo, standing up. “Let’s go drop off the boys, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded and got up, following Thor to his parents room. Laufey made a face when Loki entered and walked over, grabbing Liam. “Norns, Loki! Why’d you wait so long to bring them over?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, trying to keep his omega self at bay. “I wanted to spend as much time with them as I could before my heat.”

 

Farbauti stood up and took Leo out of Thor’s arms. “Alright, go. Go you two. We’ll see you tomorrow night.”

 

They nodded, and Loki stumbled a bit on the way out of his parents room, feeling the familiar onset of his heat beginning. 

 

Thor sighed and picked up Loki, carrying him over his shoulder and down the hall, back to their bedroom.

 

He made it to Loki’s nest before Loki’s scent started to affect him too, and he sat Loki down on the couch in living room of his nest before walking over to the kitchen and double checking that there was enough water for the both of them.

 

Loki began to squirm on the couch, and bit his lower lip, calling out for Thor. Thor closed the fridge then and walked over to Loki, shocked to see him in this state so soon.

 

Loki had already stripped himself, and was biting down on the fingers of his left hand while he fingered himself with his right, his chest rising and falling. 

 

Thor continued to stare at the downright  _ sinful _ sight in front of him, wanting to commit this image to memory. 

 

“A-Alpha!” panted Loki, thrusting his fingers inside of him as deep as he could. “I-I can’t! I-I need  _ you _ !”

 

Thor  _ immediately _ stripped off his shirt and night pants and stroked at his cock, moaning deeply.

 

Loki pulled his fingers out of him and gasped, closing his eyes for a moment. “A-Alpha!”

 

Thor watched as Loki spread his entrance open for Thor with his fingers,  _ begging _ him to come and fill him up inside. 

 

Thor growled low in his throat and felt his rut take over him. He stalked over to Loki and grabbed the man’s waist, aligning himself and pushing himself in in one go.

 

“ _ Ah! _ ” cried Loki, climaxing immediately. Thor moaned again when he felt Loki begin to spasm around him, and he began to snap his hips into Loki with a  _ passion _ , holding onto his hips with a bruising grip.

 

“ _Ah!_ _More, Alpha, more!”_ encouraged Loki, arching up off of the couch so that he could fit more of Thor inside him. “ _Yes! Yes Alpha!”_

 

Thor bent over and began to lick and kiss Loki’s neck, preparing him for the bond bite.

 

Loki moaned deeply, and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, feeling him even  _ deeper _ now. “Fill me Alpha!” he cried, every nerve in his body on  _ fire _ from the intense pleasure that Thor was giving him.

 

It felt like electricity was flowing through him every time Thor snapped his hips, and he  _ reveled _ in this feeling of feeling so  _ full _ . 

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and continued to suck at his neck and thrust into him, going at a nice pace. 

 

“ _ Alpha! _ ” moaned Loki, catching Thor’s attention. “ _ More! _ ”

 

Thor grunted and quicked the rate at which he snapped his hips into Loki, groaning when he felt Loki tighten around him.

 

He pulled Loki up and shifted them until he was sitting up on the couch, and Loki was in his lap.

 

Loki immediately began to ride him, holding onto him for support and leverage. “So good, Alpha! So good!” 

 

Thor kept licking Loki’s neck, beginning to secrete a specialized numbing saliva. Alphas did this before bonding to an omega, so that the bite wouldn’t hurt them.

 

“ _ Mn! Alpha! Fill me! _ ”

 

Loki kept riding Thor, beginning to quicken the rate that he moved his hips. Thor sensed that Loki’s orgasm was close, and right when Loki came, Thor bit down into Loki’s neck, uniting themselves together as a true Alpha-Omega couple.

 

Loki cried out in ecstasy, his cum covering Thor’s chest and stomach. The omega in him was over the  _ moon _ that he and Thor were finally  _ one _ , and were cemented together.

 

He thought that he loved Thor before this, but being able to feel the surge of Thor’s emotions and  _ love _ towards him made tears spill from his eyes, and he went limp in Thor’s hold, moaning and crying out as Thor continued to fuck him.

 

“ _ More Alpha!” _ moaned Loki, making a soft sound when Thor moved him to the coffee table. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist again, and his arms around his torso, moaning as Thor lapped at his neck.

 

Alphas also had a clotting factor they created in their saliva after they bit into the neck of their omega, to prevent their omega from bleeding too much. 

 

Thor continued to lap at Loki’s neck until he stopped bleeding before moving his lips to his mouth, and pulled Loki in for a breathtaking kiss. 

 

Loki immediately thrust his tongue into his husband’s mouth and rubbed against his tongue with his own, moaning deeply. 

 

They continued to fuck and make out for a few minutes before separating, and Thor flipped Loki around, putting him on his hands and knees. 

 

Loki understood at once and shifted, resting on his chest, and making sure to arch his back and splay his legs as  _ much _ as possible.

 

Thor licked his lips when he saw Loki reach back behind him and spread his entrance open, and he grabbed his cock, pushing it into Loki roughly. 

 

Loki let out a choked gasp, crying out loudly. Thor was so  _ big _ and he was so  _ full _ , and the touch of his skin was so  _ overwhelming _ , and he couldn’t help  _ but _ toss his hips back onto Thor’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

 

“ _ Mn! _ More, Alpha,  _ more _ ! So good!”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips again with another bruising grip, and began to  _ slam  _ into him, reveling in the sound of his skin slapping against Loki’s ass. His hips had gotten so much wider since he gave birth, and Thor rubbed his thumbs along their crests, growling low in his throat. “ _ Mine _ .” 

 

Staring at Loki like this sent a feeling of  _ fierce _ possessiveness, love, and desire through him, and all he wanted was to give Loki everything he was begging and  _ screaming _ out for.

 

Loki continued to meet Thor’s thrusts, feeling  _ overwhelmed _ by the sensations Thor’s cock was giving him. “Yes, Alpha! Mark me! Make me belong to you and only you, Alpha! Come in me!”

 

Thor felt his climax building in him, and he snapped his hips into Loki a few times before pushing himself in all the way to the hilt, coming.

 

He felt his knot begin to swell at the base of his cock, and Loki collapsed onto his stomach, making sure to keep his lower back arched and his ass up. 

 

Thor’s semen continued to pour into Loki, and he bent over, kissing his shoulder blade.

 

After Thor was finished coming into Loki, he lifted the man up, and pulled him onto his lap, laying them down on the couch.

 

They remained like this until Thor’s knot went down, and Thor pulled out of Loki, stroking himself again to hardness.

 

Loki’s heat went by in a blur, and he came out of it the next night, slowly coming back to reality. 

 

They had managed to move to the bed in the nest, and were currently laying in each other’s arms, relishing in their new bond.

 

Bonding to each other had deepened their relationship in more ways than one, and Thor was amazed that he could feel this connected to a human being. It seemed like everything in them was in sync with one another, and he felt that he knew every move Loki would make, and everything he would ever say.

 

“Alpha?”

 

Thor looked down at the omega in his arms. “Yes, Omega?”

 

He looked into Loki’s eyes, seeing that his pupils were still blown a bit. This let him know that Loki was coming down from his heat.

 

“Let’s explore ourselves with our bond before we return.”

 

Thor smiled softly. He could feel what Loki felt before he even asked, and he pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “Okay.”

 

Their love making was sweet and spoke of untapped emotions, emotions that were now made available to each other because of their bond. It spoke of their love, of their hurt, of their happiness, of their pain. 

 

They shared everything with each other through their bond, and through it truly became one.

 

Thor figured that Loki was  _ extremely _ sore, and picked him up afterwards, heading to their bedroom and placing him under the covers.

 

He pulled on some sweatpants then and walked back over to Loki, placing a gentle kiss against his lips. “I’m going to go get the boys.”

 

Loki nodded, resting against the headboard of their bed. “Thank you, Alpha.” He felt more inclined to call Thor this now that they were bonded, and it was very common for omegas to refer to their alphas as such outside of heat, in their society.

 

Thor walked out of their bedroom and down the hall to the nursery, greeting Laufey and Farbauti.

 

Laufey noticed all of the hickies and nail marks all over Thor’s skin, and frowned. “... I see the bonding went well.”

 

Thor blushed and scratched at his cheek. “Yes, Mother. It went well.”

 

Laufey sighed again, and handed Liam to Thor. “...I’m glad to hear that.”

 

Liam squealed happily and began to squirm in Thor’s arms, excited to see him. 

 

“Hey Liam! How’s Daddy’s little alpha doing?”

 

Liam smiled happily and began to babble as Thor pressed kisses against his face, overjoyed to see him after so long.

 

Leo smelled Thor and turned to look at Thor from Farbauti’s arms, beginning to shriek to get his attention. 

 

Thor laughed and scooped up Leo as well, plastering his face with kisses. “Hey Leo! Daddy missed you  _ so _ much!”

 

Liam began to cry when Thor took his attention off of him, and he laughed, beginning to go back and forth with kissing Liam and Leo’s faces until both babies had smiles on their faces. 

 

He turned to look at Loki’s parents next. “I’ll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight.”

 

They nodded and waved him away, so Thor exited the nursery, and walked back to their bedroom, smiling as Loki’s face lit up.

 

“Look boys! There’s mommy!”

 

Liam and Leo looked over at Loki and began to smile, jerking their legs and arms with happiness. Thor found it amusing that babies jerked their limbs like this, but the doctor let them know that this was normal, as their muscles were still developing and they were still gaining control of them.

 

Loki stretched out his arms and took Liam first, as he was the closest, before also taking Leo. He went back and forth between the babies, smothering their faces with kisses. “Mommy missed you boys so  _ much _ ! So much!”

 

Both boys began to smack their lips and put hands in their mouths, signalling that they were hungry, so Loki laughed, and looked over at Thor. “Can you get my nursing pillow, Thor?”

 

Thor nodded, and grabbed Loki’s nursing pillow, helping him put the babies on it properly.

 

The boys latched on quickly and drank from him greedily, causing Loki to laugh. “They’re acting as if they never ate before in their lives right now.”

 

Thor laughed too. “They probably just missed you.”

 

Loki smiled at this and leaned his head against the headboard. “It feels so nice, being bonded after all of this time.”

 

Thor relaxed against the headboard as well. “I know. I… I thought I loved you before, but… being able to feel your emotions, and to feel like we’re now the same person… it’s breathtaking.”

 

Loki leaned to rest his head against Thor’s shoulder. “It really is.”

 

The two of them basked in each other’s presence until the boys were done, and put them in their cribs, turning in for the night.

 

Tomorrow, Thor started work, and… neither of them knew how their lives would be. 

 

All they could do was pray and… hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you guys, next two chapters will be full of angst, and drama, and heartbreak, so prepare yourselves for that. This chapter was sort of the calm before the storm.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and coming all of this way with me. Means a lot <3


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Lots of emotions in this one. Honestly, I spent so much time rewriting this chapter and the scenes in it, as I wanted to accurately portray their emotions well. I believe that what I uploaded for you guys to read is fine, and I know that if I don't post it now, I'll keep going back and editing things or changing things, and then I'll never be satisfied.
> 
> I would love to know your honest opinions on this chapter and would love to hear your opinion and thoughts on the series as a whole. If you've never commented before, I promise I don't bite lol. It makes me happy to get feedback and to hear from you guys.

The boys began to cry around 6 in the morning, and Loki sat up in bed, blinking tiredly. They had just fed them around 2, so he assumed that they were hungry again. Thor woke up too, and climbed out of bed, walking over to Leo and picking him up. “Shh… it’s okay, Leo. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here.”

 

This calmed Leo some, but he still continued to whimper, so Thor patted his back softly, and walked back over to bed, grabbing the nursing pillow and handing both Leo and the pillow to Loki. 

 

He then went to go pick up Liam and calmed him down before handing him to Loki. 

 

He turned on one of their bedside lamps and helped Loki adjust the babies on the pillow before straightening up and stretching. “Do you need anything before I shower?”

 

Loki shook his head, yawning loudly. “No, I’m good. Go ahead and shower, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded and pressed a gentle kiss against Loki’s forehead before heading to their bathroom and showering. 

 

He came out 15 minutes later and walked to his massive closet, choosing a suit to wear for the day. He got dressed and trimmed and shaped up his beard before exiting the bathroom again and coming over to Loki. The poor man had dozed off.

 

“Loki.”

 

Loki turned over and looked at Thor blearily. “Hm?”

 

“Let me watch the boys so that you can get ready.”

 

Loki nodded, looking down at his sons. They were both finished drinking, and were now staring up at him with their wide, blue eyes in wonder. He smiled down at them, feeling love bloom in his heart. “I love them so much, Thor. I really do.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “I do too.” He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips. “I am so thankful that they’re here because of your resilience, Loki. And every day I love you more for allowing me to be a husband and a father.”

 

Loki smiled warmly at this, able to feel the sincerity in Thor’s heart through their bond. “You’re so sweet to us, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled at him again. “Of course. I love you guys.” He leaned over and smothered Liam and Leo’s faces with kisses. “And I love  _ you _ and  _ you _ !”

 

The babies smiled happily and began to gurgle at Thor, warming his heart. “It’s so cute, seeing them try to speak to us.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “I know. I can’t wait until they actually start speaking.”

 

Thor grabbed both babies so that Loki could remove the nursing pillow, and placed them both in their baby rockers, helping Loki stand. “Can you walk?”

 

Loki stood and nodded, wincing a bit. “I’ll be fine. We still have that numbing pain reliever that I can put down there.”

 

Thor nodded, a mischievous smile on his face. “Or, I could use my saliva to numb the area.”

 

Loki blushed, an amused smile on his face. “Maybe when you get home from work tonight.”

 

Thor laughed and squeezed Loki’s ass, planting a quick kiss against his lips. “Alright, go shower. We have to be out of here by 8.”

 

Loki nodded and kissed Thor again before heading off to go shower.

 

He got out after 20 minutes and went to dress himself for the day, thankful that he no longer looked pregnant. His stomach was  _ finally _ back to how it was before he got pregnant, so he picked out a nice semi-formal shirt and some slacks and dress shoes. He didn’t think he owned a single piece of casual clothing anymore.

 

He exited his closet and walked downstairs, his stomach growling when he saw that the chef had already prepared breakfast.

 

Thor was sitting down at the table on his laptop, and he looked up as Loki approached, smiling at him. “Hey. You look nice.”

 

Loki smiled back, waving at the babies before sitting down next to him. “Thank you. You look very handsome as well.”

 

They kissed once before beginning to eat, and talked about random things, enjoying their time together. It was bittersweet, knowing that today Thor would return to work.

 

But, this was their life.

 

And they would do their best to make the most of it.

 

* * *

 

Thor’s alarm went off at 6 in the morning, and he groaned, reaching over and hitting the off button.

 

Loki shifted in bed next to him and yawned, sitting up. “Is it time to get up?”

 

Thor nodded, sitting up as well. “The boys actually slept through the whole night.”

 

Loki laughed, amazed at this too. Liam and Leo were currently 6 months old, and were  _ finally _ beginning to sleep through the night. They were also now eating solid foods -pureed fruits and vegetables- and even had their first few teeth. They had grown so  _ much _ in the past 3 months and it warmed Loki’s heart to hear them call out to him or Thor. 

 

Loki had stopped breastfeeding a month ago, so his chest was finally flat again too. He  _ finally _ had his pre baby body back, and was thankful that he made it through the whole experience without stretch marks or abdominal tearing. He didn’t know  _ what _ was in that cream that Frigga bought him, but he would definitely use it again for their next child.

 

He got out of bed and exited their room, heading to the boys’ nursery. They felt comfortable with the boys sleeping on their own after they turned three months old, and they kept baby monitors in their room to watch and hear the children incase they needed them.

 

He walked over and turned on the lamp, walking over to Leo’s crib. He was still asleep, and Loki smiled, looking down at his baby. His face was starting to fill out a bit more, and he started looking a  _ little _ more like Thor. 

 

He looked over at Liam as well, a gentle smile on his face. He was also beginning to look a little bit like Thor, and his golden blonde hair only accentuated his likeness to his father. 

 

He wished he could watch them sleep forever, but it was time for them to wake up. They had a schedule, and if they didn’t wake up now, they wouldn’t want to fall asleep for their nap in 4 hours.

 

He rubbed at Leo’s stomach, calling out to him. “Leo… Leo…”

 

Leo continued to sleep, so Loki leaned over his crib and pressed gentle kisses against his skin. “Leo… Leo…”

 

Leo began to wake up slowly, and opened his wide eyes, staring at Loki for a few seconds while his eyes adjusted. 

 

“Hey Leo!” whispered Loki, pressing kisses all over his face. “How’s my strong little alpha?”

 

Leo blinked a few times again, still trying to wake up, so Loki picked him up and let him rest against his chest. He walked over to Liam’s crib next and rubbed his tummy, calling out to him. “Liam… Liam… let’s wake up now.”

 

Liam was always the easier one to wake up of the two, and he opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He stared at Loki and began to smile, reaching his arms up for him. 

 

“Hi Liam!” exclaimed Loki, picking him up. He kissed his lips a few times in greeting before adjusting his hold on both of the boys and leaving the nursery, heading downstairs. 

 

He was glad to see that Thor was preparing food for the boys, and sat them down in their highchairs, kissing them before walking over to the stove. The chef made breakfast, so Loki fixed plates for he and Thor, and set the table.

 

Thor looked over and smiled at the boys, seeing that they were still struggling to wake up. “Liam. Leo. Good morning.”

 

The boys perked up at the sound of Thor’s voice. “Da! Da! Da!” they chanted, reaching out for him to pick them up and greet them. 

 

Thor turned off the puree machine and walked over to his sons, taking turns kissing their faces so that they wouldn’t get jealous of each other. When they were both smiling and giggling, Thor ran hands through their hair and smiled, love blooming in his chest. 

 

He could honestly say that Loki and the boys were the  _ best _ thing that had ever happened to him, and he thanked the Norns every day for bringing Loki into his life.

 

He pinched the cheeks of his sons playfully before sitting down next to Loki, and eating. “Today’s the last day that I have to spend with that woman.”

 

Loki nodded, happy about this. “It’s also something  _ else _ today.”

 

Thor hummed, pretending not to know. “Is it your monthly luncheon with the other omegas?”

 

Loki frowned slightly. “No, that’s Wednesday. But that’s not what I meant.”

 

“Do Liam and Leo have an appointment today?”

 

Loki frowned further. “No. That’s Wednesday too.”

 

Thor hummeed again, and laughed when he could feel Loki beginning to get upset through their bond. “Loki, I’m  _ joking _ .” He leaned over and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I know it’s our anniversary.”

 

Loki visibly relaxed once he heard this, and blushed, embarrassed with himself for making such a big deal about it. “Good.”

 

He and Thor didn’t count the day they got married as their anniversary. Instead, they counted the day that they decided to truly be a couple, and work on their romantic relationship. 

 

“What do you want to do tonight then?”

 

Loki frowned again, and Thor laughed, trying to not burst at the seams. Loki’s reactions were always so  _ cute _ , so Thor couldn’t help _ but _ tease him.

 

“I’m  _ kidding _ , Loki. I already have the whole day planned out for us.”

 

Loki huffed, stabbing at his meal with his fork. “Why do you always do that to me?”

 

Thor pinched Loki’s cheek affectionately. “Because your reactions are  _ adorable _ .”

 

Loki blushed again, continuing to eat. “Oh hush.”

 

They finished their meal a few minutes later and got up, putting their plates and cups in the sink.

 

Liam and Leo were up and fully awake by now, and were beginning to call out to the pair. 

 

Loki laughed and opened up the puree machine, scooping out the contents into two small jars. “What’d you make them?”

 

“An apple. I figured they’d enjoy the sweet taste.”

 

Loki nodded, and handed one jar to Thor. They took turns feeding Liam and Leo each morning, as they didn’t want the babies to think that they were designated to one parent. 

 

Today it was Loki’s turn to feed Liam, and it was Thor’s turn to feed Leo, so they sat down in front of the babies, scooping out some of the baby food. Liam and Leo smiled eagerly, and began to laugh as Thor and Loki fed them, loving the taste of the apple.

 

After feeding the babies, Thor left to go get ready for work, and Loki brought the babies upstairs, giving them baths and dressing them.

 

He kissed Thor goodbye when he left for work, and brought the babies downstairs to the living room, beginning to play with them.

 

Loki’s daily schedule with the babies consisted of eating, playtime for three hours, cuddling for one hour, and then nap time, every four hours. He thought that it would be boring and daunting to do this every  _ single _ day, but… he actually loved it. Spending time with his children was the highlight of Loki’s day, and he cherished these times, as he knew that every day they got older, and he could never get these times back.

 

He had the TV on a kids show right now, and held both Liam and Leo in his lap, pointing along and helping them clap their hands, singing along to the songs. 

 

It was the  _ cutest  _ thing ever to hear Liam and Leo babble along to the tune of the song, and he laughed, pressing a flurry of kisses onto their faces.

 

After playing with the boys and having cuddle time, Loki laid them down in their playpen for their nap, and set the timer on his phone to wake them up an hour from now.

 

He cleaned up around the house and sat back down, dozing off.

 

Once his alarm went off around 12, he repeated the cycle of feeding, playing, and cuddling with Liam and Leo. 

 

Right when he laid them down for their second nap around 4, he got a call from Freya.

 

He smiled and accepted, relaxing onto the couch. “Hey, love.”

 

“Loki…”

 

Loki frowned, sensing the worry in her voice. “What’s wrong, Freya.”

 

“Um… well… can you turn on the news? I think you should be aware of this before you go out tonight with Thor for your anniversary. I know it’s not true, but the paparazzi doesn’t, and I don't want you to be blindsided.”

 

Loki frowned deeper and grabbed the remote, flipping to a random news station. 

 

“Breaking news, Samantha Sorndottir  _ hints _ at being the mistress of Thor Odinson.”

 

Loki dropped the remote, staring at the TV in shock. 

 

“Loki? Loki?!” called out Freya, trying to get his attention. “Loki, it’s not true, hun! Thor would  _ never _ do this to you.”

 

Loki continued to watch the TV, wondering what the  _ hell _ he was seeing. The reporter showed Thor and Samantha exiting a  _ very _ upscale restaurant, and they began to shout questions at the pair, getting in their faces.

 

“Thor, Thor! Who is this omega? Where’s Loki? What about your family?”

 

Samantha looked over at the camera then, a smirk on her face. “Who’s Loki?”

 

The reporters went  _ wild _ at this, and began to bombard Thor with more questions, all of which he refused to answer. 

 

Loki’s heart broke as he watched Thor continue to not defend him and ignore the reporters. The cameras showed Thor walking to his car and opening the door for Samantha next, and Loki found himself unable to get over the look on Thor’s face. 

 

Thor looked like he had gotten caught doing something that he shouldn’t be doing and kept trying to avert his face from the camera, and it was this that hurt Loki the most and made him start to think that there might be some truth to the story.

 

Loki felt as if someone had taken his heart and dashed it upon the ground into a million pieces when he saw a replay of this moment, and he studied it closely, noticing different things about the short clip. He noticed how Thor kept a stable arm around her, protectively shielding her from the press. He witnessed Thor try to get away from the cameras, and could see what he believed could be nothing other than guilt. He watched his husband quickly open the door for her and help her inside his car, and he wiped at his eyes, noticing that he was beginning to cry.

 

Samantha's words kept coming back to haunt him, and all he could picture was Thor actually deciding that Loki wasn't good enough for him. “Where is Thor now, Freya?”

 

Freya sighed. “He’s back in his office, but-”

 

“Thank you.” Loki hung up on her and rested his face in his hands, taking a shaky breath. He felt so many things in this moment, and he didn’t know what to make of it. All he could see was that short clip replaying in his mind again and again, and he couldn’t erase the look of what he perceived to be guilt that was on Thor’s face, from his mind.

 

He continue to cry silently, trying to process everything that just happened. He knew the media liked to manipulate things, and he knew that this was a strong possibility of them doing that, but… he just couldn’t get the image of Thor looking so guilty from his mind, and he couldn’t stop seeing how protective Thor was over her.

 

He felt a choked sob escape from his lips then when he realized how hurt he was by seeing what he just did, and he began to cry a bit louder, feeling like his whole world was crashing down.

 

A passionate  _ rage _ flooded through his body then when he looked over at his sons, and realized that if Thor  _ did _ cheat on him, this would not only affect him, but it would affect the boys too.

 

He stood up quickly and stalked up to his bedroom, getting dressed. He then walked down the hall to his parents’ door, and entered, surprising them.

 

Laufey frowned when he saw that Loki was crying and looked upset beyond belief, and he and Farbauti panicked, getting up from the bed in a hurry. “Loki?! What’s wrong, baby? Are the boys okay?!”

 

Loki nodded, wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand. “They’re fine.”

 

Loki’s parents relaxed, still looking at their son in concern. “Loki, what’s wrong?”

 

Loki began to tear up even more, and he let out a shaky sigh, trying to keep it together. “I… have somewhere to go. May you watch the boys?”

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared a look. “Loki-”

 

“Please watch the boys, Mother. I’ll… I’ll be back soon.” 

 

Loki ignored his parents calling after him and walked down to the kitchen, picking up the keys to his car. He had finally started driving again, as he was tired of relying on the family driver to take him places.

 

He sped off to Aesir Enterprises, more pissed than he’d been in a long time. He wanted to believe that this was all some  _ horrible _ story concocted by the media, but… the fact that Thor remained silent when asked who Samantha was, and the fact that he looked so guilty when the cameras were on him… that scared him.

 

He found himself thinking terrible thoughts on the way there, thoughts of Thor leaving him for that horrid woman, thoughts of Thor abandoning their family, their  _ sons _ , and he began to cry in earnest, feeling completely and utterly  _ broken _ .

 

He arrived at Asgardian Enterprises 20 minutes later and parked his car, trudging towards the executive building.

 

He walked  _ right _ past security, and ignored their various shouts at him, getting on the elevator. He rode up to the top floor, and walked past the security on that floor as well, shaking off their attempts to stop him and make him sign in. 

 

All of the commotion the security guards were making made various executives poke their heads out of their offices, and Loki ignored them all, storming down the hallway and turning the corner.

 

Thor’s secretary called out to him, trying to stop him and let him know that Thor was in a meeting with Samantha, but Loki ignored her as well, grabbing the handle to Thor’s office and  _ throwing _ the door open.

 

Thor and Samantha were on the couch in his office sitting  _ very _ close together, and Loki felt a fierce,  _ passionate _ rage fly through his being when he saw his husband, his alpha, his  _ mate _ , about to kiss her. 

 

They jumped apart when the door to Thor’s office was thrown open and gasped, looking horrified by Loki’s sudden appearance.

 

If Loki had any doubt about the validity of the news story, it was all dashed away here.  

 

Loki stormed over to Thor and glared down at him, tears  _ streaming  _ down his face. Without warning, Loki slapped Thor across his face, regarding him like he was the scum of the Earth.

 

Thor blinked a few times in confusion, and turned back towards Loki, his eyes wide with bewilderment.

 

Samantha looked  _ horrified _ by this, and she blinked a few times at him. “L-”

 

“Get out.”

 

Samantha frowned deeply. “I-”

 

“Get OUT!” screamed Loki, turning on her fiercely.

 

Samantha jumped slightly when Loki screamed at her, and she gathered her things, leaving Thor’s office and closing the door behind her.

 

Once she was gone Thor reached out for Loki, feeling the  _ hurt _ and the  _ pain _ and the sense of  _ betrayal _ coming from their bond. “Lo-”

 

“How dare you?”

 

“Loki-”

 

“How DARE you do this to me? To  _ us _ ?!” Loki’s voice broke at the end, and he continued to regard Thor in contempt. “I  _ trusted _ you! I  _ begged _ you to not do this to me when we got together! I  _ told  _ you that I couldn’t handle going through this!”

 

Thor stared at Loki with extreme concern. “Loki… what is going on?” He tried to pull Loki to sit down next to him so that they could talk this out, but Loki snatched his arm away and snarled at him. 

 

“Don’t touch me! You liar! I  _ trusted _ you!”

 

Thor searched their bond to try and make sense of Loki’s emotions, and couldn’t understand why Loki was feeling so hurt and so betrayed.

 

“Loki… love, please. I am  _ so _ confused.”

 

Loki broke down here, and he turned away from Thor. “Don’t lie to me! I saw the news story!”

 

Thor stood up and tried to pull Loki into his arms. “Loki… Loki what news story?”

 

Loki pushed Thor away, sobbing. “I saw you! I saw you with her!”

 

Thor blinked a few times,  _ finally _ beginning to understand what Loki was so upset about. “Loki, we just went out to lunch. I  _ swear _ to you, it was not a romantic date. It was just lunch.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Thor was stunned by the coldness in Loki’s voice, and he stared at him, beginning to get scared. He could feel Loki’s cool detachment from him through their bond, and this worried him greatly. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

Thor felt his heart constrict when Loki said this, and he remained silent, trying to figure out how he could get Loki to understand that this was all a big misunderstanding.

 

“You  _ always _ do this to me, Thor. You always get me to trust you, and then you go and  _ hurt _ me! What did I do to deserve this?”

 

Thor closed his eyes and sighed. “This is all just a big misunderstanding, Loki.”

 

The silence in the room was  _ suffocating _ then. 

 

“... Why were you about to kiss her, Thor?”

 

Loki sounded tired when he asked this, and Thor could feel through their bond that he was losing Loki. He began to panic as he felt the emotional bond that he shared with love of his life wither away, and he felt his eyes begin to brim with tears, his heart beating faster and his voice beginning to crack. “Loki… I-I  _ swear _ to you, this is a misunderstanding.”

 

Loki wasn’t moved by Thor’s tears, and he walked away from him, looking out of his large floor to ceiling window. “You didn’t answer my question, Thor.”

 

Thor moved forward, pulling Loki into a hug from behind, and holding him tightly. He knew if he didn’t, that he would never get the chance to plead his case. “She caught me off guard, Loki.”

 

Loki’s heart tore in  _ two _ when he heard this, and a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes. He  _ crumbled _ in Thor’s arms when he realized that he didn’t know if he believed Thor or not, and he began to sob, unable to rid himself of the pain he was feeling. “How could you do this to me? To us? To the boys?”

 

Thor fell to his knees with Loki, and held onto him tightly, trying to convince him that this was all a terrible misunderstanding. “I didn’t  _ do _ anything, Loki. I  _ swear _ . We went out to lunch, and we returned to my office, and she tried to kiss me right when you walked in, Loki, I  _ swear _ .”

 

Thor’s voice was  _ wrecked _ with emotion, and this only made Loki cry more. He  _ wanted _ to trust in Thor and he  _ wanted _ to believe in him, but he was so  _ hurt _ and so  _ confused _ by what he saw.

 

Loki just continued to cry in Thor’s arms, so Thor continued to plead his case. “Loki, I swear you mean the world to me and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I love you and I love our family so  _ much _ . I love you, I love you  _ so _ much Loki, and I  _ swear _ this is all a misunderstanding.”

 

Loki kept crying, so Thor held him close, large tears falling down his face. “Loki I swear that I didn’t do anything. I would never  _ ever _ do anything to jeopardize our relationship or our family.”

 

Loki’s voice was quiet when he spoke, and this scared Thor to no end. “Why don’t I believe you, Thor?”

 

Thor  _ broke down _ when Loki said this, and he crushed the man in a bruising grip, sobbing against the back of his neck. “Loki  _ please _ ,  _ please _ ! I didn’t do anything! I swear!” He was terrified that Loki would leave him, and right now he felt as if everything he ever loved was being ripped away from him, right before his eyes.

 

Loki could feel Thor’s heartbreak through their bond, and yet… he said nothing, tears continuing to make their way down his cheeks.

 

They were both so  _ hurt _ , and this was all so  _ overwhelming _ , and Loki didn’t know what to believe anymore. He felt so hurt, all he wanted to do was cry, and Thor wouldn’t let him go, continuing to cry into the crook of his neck.

 

His first instinct was to run, and leave Thor for a few days so that he could think through everything and not make a rash decision.

 

Thor must’ve felt this desire from Loki though, and he tightened his hold on him even more, beginning to break down further. “Don’t leave me, Omega,  _ please _ don’t leave me! Don’t take my boys! I didn’t do anything! I  _ swear _ !”

 

Loki’s heart splintered into pieces when he heard Thor’s broken plea and felt how distraught he was through their bond over Loki feeling this way. It was strange in a way, seeing Thor so completely undone. He was always so strong, so composed, so  _ rational _ , and seeing him like this… it made Loki feel things within himself that he wasn’t ready to decipher. 

 

“Don’t leave me, Omega!  _ Please _ !”

 

Loki tried to get out of Thor’s hold then and failed, sniffing and trying to compose himself. If he stayed here, he wouldn’t be able to stop crying. “Let me go, Alpha.”

 

Thor shook his head fiercely, continuing to hold onto him tightly. He knew if he let Loki go now, Loki would leave him forever. “You’ll leave me if I do.”

 

Loki tried to get Thor to let go of him again, struggling to get out of his embrace. “I need to think, Thor.”

 

“You can think in my arms.”

 

Loki sniffed and began to break down again. “Why do you keep  _ doing _ this to me?”

 

“I didn’t cheat on you, Loki! I swear!” wept Thor, trying to get Loki to understand this. He felt like he was losing himself, losing his mate, losing everything that he cared about, and he couldn’t help but panic at the prospect that Loki didn’t believe him and was going to leave him.

 

He didn’t care that he was crying, he didn’t care that he was pleading, and he didn’t care that his behavior was unbecoming of an alpha like him. Loki and the boys meant  _ everything  _ to him, and the fact that Loki was wanting to leave him and take the boys scared him more than anything ever had.

 

Loki opened his eyes and stared out of the window in Thor’s office, trying to believe Thor. Thor had  _ never _ done anything to indicate that he would disrespect Loki or their family, and Loki knew from their bond that Thor loved him and their children more than anything.

 

It hurt, seeing Thor in that compromising situation with that horrid woman, but… they were bonded. 

 

And it would be wrong if Loki left at the first sign of trouble, or the first serious argument. 

 

He also knew that the media knew how to manipulate things, and… although he didn’t trust Samantha… he  _ did _ trust Thor. Thor had been nothing but good to him throughout this year and a half, and… he knew that Thor was telling the truth. He was still hurt that Thor went behind his back by going out to lunch with the woman, but… he believed him.

 

He turned around in Thor’s arms then, and wrapped his arms around him, nestling his face into the crook of his neck and scenting him. “O-Okay. I… I believe you, Alpha. I believe you. I won’t leave.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki’s face and placed a possessive kiss against his lips again and again and picked him up, carrying him over to the couch in his office.

 

He pushed Loki down and began to kiss him with a fever, and Loki tried to keep up, feeling the intense fear and possessiveness coming from Thor through their bond.

 

It hurt Loki to his very core to feel how scared Thor was that Loki would leave him, and he kissed him back with a hunger, understanding that the alpha in Thor needed reassurance that Loki wasn’t leaving him.

 

Sex… was very important between a bonded Alpha-Omega pair. It was important to them for different things, but reassurance was a common thread. 

 

Sex was used to deepen the bond of an Alpha-Omega pair, a way to help them understand each other’s hearts, and it wasn’t uncommon for a pair to engage in the act of lovemaking after the conclusion of a serious argument, or a momentous event.

 

Sex helped them reassure each other that everything was okay, that  _ they _ were okay, and it helped them connect and cherish the bond that they shared, the bond that made them  _ one _ .

 

This was why Loki didn’t object to Thor’s rough kisses or possessive touches. He knew that in this moment, the alpha in Thor needed reassurance, and… the omega in Loki was ready and  _ willing _ to give it to him.

 

Thor unbuttoned Loki’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, tossing them across the room. He then flipped Loki over onto his stomach and grabbed his hips, pulling him up onto his knees.

 

Loki exhaled softly and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for Thor. He wasn’t very lubricated, so he knew it would feel uncomfortable at first.

 

He heard Thor unzip his pants, and felt the large tip of his cock press against his entrance.

 

There was a bit of resistance, and Loki bit his lower lip, trying to relax so that Thor could press in. 

 

Loki cried out when the tip of Thor’s cock pressed into him, and he clawed at the couch, feeling tears spring to his eyes. “ _ A-Ah! _ ”

 

Thor managed to push himself all the way inside Loki, and took a moment to calm down. 

 

Loki whimpered slightly at the pain, but otherwise remained still. Thor began to move into Loki with shallow thrusts, and Loki grimaced, balling his fists tightly. 

 

He let out another stuttered gasp when Thor began to deepen his thrusts into him, and he bit his lower lip, finally asking Thor to stop. “Alpha,  _ stop _ . It hurts!”

 

Thor slowed his pace, and pulled out of Loki, not wanting to hurt him. Loki sighed in relief when Thor pulled out of him, and let out a sound of surprise when he felt Thor’s tongue press against him.

 

Thor’s tongue was so  _ wet _ and felt so  _ warm _ against him, and he moaned softly when Thor’s tongue pressed into him.

 

Thor moved his tongue in and out of Loki, making sure to thoroughly coat his rim and walls with his thick saliva. 

 

Once he felt that Loki was thoroughly lubricated, he pulled away from him, and grabbed his cock, pressing it against Loki’s entrance. 

 

His cock went in  _ much _ easier this time, and Loki relaxed, no longer in pain. 

 

Thor began to thrust into Loki in earnest, and tried to convey every  _ single  _ emotion he was feeling in this moment through their bond.

 

Tears fell down both of their faces, and Loki continued to cry out, feeling conflicted. He wanted to believe Thor with everything in him, wanted to trust him, wanted to put this behind him, but he knew there was a small part of him that couldn’t.

 

Thor sensed Loki’s inability to believe and trust him, and he just sent his feelings of innocence and true fear to him, trying to convey his heart.

 

They came together in unison, and Loki collapsed onto his stomach, his eyes fluttering closed. He continued to silently cry, and held back a sob when Thor picked him up and placed him in his lap, turning him around to face him.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close, burying his nose into the crook of Loki’s neck and crying. “Omega  _ please _ don’t go. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything.”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and held him close, crying into his hair. “I won’t leave you, Alpha. I won’t leave you.”

 

Thor continued to cry and beg for Loki to not leave him, and Loki continued to reassure him that he wouldn’t leave, and that he believed him.

 

He continued to reassure Thor for another hour, feeling numb inside. 

 

Thor could sense that Loki wasn’t well, and he continued to hold him, trying his absolute  _ best _ to convince him that nothing had happened, and that it was all a misunderstanding. 

 

They stayed in each other’s embrace for another hour, breathing in each other’s scents, and trying to recover from the emotional turmoil they had been through.

 

They slept together two more times in his office, and continued to hold each other into the evening, each trying to reassure the other of different things.

 

They watched the sun set from Thor’s office, and continued to stare out the window until the sky turned black, and stars spread out across the sky.

 

They were currently sitting against the couch on the floor, and Loki was sitting in between Thor’s legs, leaning back against his torso. Thor’s face was still nestled into the crook of Loki’s neck, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around the man. 

 

Loki moved to cover Thor’s hands with his, and leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck. 

 

Thor visibly relaxed when Loki did this, as it meant that Loki fully trusted him.

 

They remained like this for a few more minutes before Loki spoke, his voice rough from sobbing earlier that day and crying out during their sex. “Let’s go home, Thor.”

 

Thor was silent for a few seconds. “... Okay.” He slowly let go of Loki and sighed, leaning his head back against his couch. “...Would you like to go to the suite I rented for us? Or do you want to go home?”

 

Loki sighed, thinking about it. He honestly wanted nothing more than to go home, grab his boys, and fall asleep in bed. He knew that tonight was he and Thor’s anniversary, but… they had been through too much today to enjoy it. 

 

“I want to go home.”

 

Thor nodded, and got up, grabbing Loki’s pants and underwear and helping him put them back on.

 

Together they stood and sighed, heading out the door. The executive building was much quieter at night, and Thor and Loki silently walked past the offices that still had executives in them, getting onto the elevator and heading downstairs.

 

Thor paused once they got outside, looking over at Loki. “Will you let me drive you home?”

 

Loki sighed. “You can drive me.”

 

Thor nodded and walked he and Loki to his car, opening the door for him, and closing it once he was settled inside. He then walked over to the drivers side, and got in, starting the car.

 

The drive home was spent in somber silence, and Thor pulled into the driveway of the mansion, turning off the car. They walked into the house together and headed back towards their wing of the mansion, opening the doors.

 

Laufey and Farbauti were in the living room playing with Liam and Leo, and they looked up, worried to see that Thor and Loki looked so despondent.

 

“Loki! What are you guys doing here?! I… isn’t tonight your anniversary? Why are you home so soon?”

 

Loki sighed, walking over and picking up Liam and Leo from his arms. “There was a change of plans.”

 

Laufey stood up hurriedly, concerned for his son. “Loki… Loki are you okay, baby?”

 

The look that Loki gave his mother scared him. “Goodnight, Mother. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Loki’s parents watched as he and Thor left the living room, and headed upstairs.

 

Loki placed the children on the bed and left to go change into nightclothes quickly. Thor left to go change as well once Loki returned to the bedroom, and once he returned he climbed on the bed with Loki, and grabbed Leo from his arms.

 

They both held their children close, and moved to relax against the headboard, letting their children fall asleep in their arms.

 

Thor could sense through their bond that Loki was feeling hurt, and he sighed, looking over at him. “Please talk to me, Loki.”

 

Loki looked over at him, still feeling numb. “What is there to talk about, Thor?”

 

Thor looked hurt by this. “I can feel that you still don’t trust me, Loki.”

 

Loki leaned his head back against the headboard, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. “How would you feel if you were in my shoes, Thor?”

 

Thor was silent, so Loki continued to speak. “Here I am, taking care of  _ our _ children, looking forward to our first anniversary together, and… I see on the news that my  _ alpha _ is taking another  _ omega _ out to lunch at an upscale restaurant on  _ our _ anniversary. Let’s keep in mind that I made it  _ very _ clear that I did  _ not _ want my husband around this omega alone, outside of work.”

 

Thor cringed as Loki continued to explain himself, understanding why he felt this way, and feeling like not only had he made the  _ biggest _ mistake in the world, but feeling like the world’s biggest idiot. 

 

“Loki-”

 

“Let me finish Thor.” 

 

Thor sighed, letting Loki continue.

 

“You remained  _ quiet _ when said omega  _ disrespected _ me, and you remained silent and didn’t  _ deny _ that you were together, you wrapped your arm around her and helped her  _ into  _ your  _ car _ , and on top of ALL of this, I walk in on her about to kiss you! So excuse me for still feeling like I can’t trust you, Thor!”

 

Liam moved in Loki’s arms and cooed softly, and Loki sighed, lowering his voice. “I have never been this hurt or disrespected by a partner in my  _ life _ , Thor. Never! I would  _ never _ do this to you, so  _ why _ in the  _ heavens _ would you do this to me? I’m trying to trust you, and believe you, and not be mad, but I’m so  _ angry _ , Thor! I’m  _ furious _ ! I don’t even want you sleeping in here tonight with us!” He made sure to speak in hushed whispers, not wanting to wake up Liam. “I can’t even look at you, Thor. I’m so hurt.”

 

Thor was  _ crushed _ to hear this, and he shot Loki a hurt look. “Loki… I’m sorry. I… I know I messed up. And I’m  _ sorry _ . I really am. I love  _ you _ , and I love our  _ kids _ , and I love our  _ family _ . I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

 

Loki frowned deeply, and wiped at his eyes. “I know you love me, Thor. That doesn't change the fact that you  _ hurt _ me, and it doesn’t change the fact that I’m angry.”

 

Thor sighed, feeling like complete and utter  _ shit _ . “Let’s go to counseling tomorrow, Loki. This is a serious issue, and… and I don’t think we can work through it on our own.”

 

Loki frowned again, keeping his eyes closed. “...Fine.”

 

He settled down into bed then, and placed Liam on his back, curling around him. “Let’s go to bed, Thor. There’s no reason to talk about things that we can’t resolve on our own.”

 

Thor was hurt by Loki’s jab, and he sighed, laying Leo down on his back and curling around him.

 

“...Goodnight, Loki.”

 

* * *

 

“Ma! Ma! Ma!”

 

Loki groaned at the weight on his chest, and his eyes fluttered open. Staring back at him were the deep, blue eyes of Liam, and the baby giggled, seeing that Loki was now awake. “Ma!”

 

Loki laughed, and tickled his son’s side, peppering kisses across his face. “Hi Liam! Good Morning! Good Morning!”

 

Liam giggled again, and kissed Loki on his lips before reaching down and grabbing at his chest.

 

Loki let out an amused laugh. “What are you doing, Liam?”

 

Liam scooted down Loki’s torso and began pulling at his nightshirt, trying to reveal his chest. 

 

Loki laughed again and sat up, picking up his son. “Are you hungry?”

 

Liam nodded, putting his hand in his mouth and beginning to suck on it.

 

Loki turned and looked over at Thor, seeing that he was still asleep. 

 

Leo was asleep too, so Loki tickled his stomach, waking him up. 

 

Leo yawned, looking over at Loki blearily. Loki plucked his child out of Thor’s arms, and kissed his cheeks a few times, helping him wake up further. “Let’s go eat!”

 

He got out of bed and left their bedroom, walking downstairs to their kitchen. He placed Liam and Leo in their highchairs and began preparing some specialized baby oatmeal for them. He knew he was being terribly cruel to not wake up Thor, but… he was still upset. He also wanted some time alone with his boys.

 

He sat down in front of the boys and took turns feeding them the oatmeal, making silly faces at them to make them laugh.

 

After breakfast Loki took the boys out of their highchairs and walked them over to the living room, sitting them down on the floor. “Ready to play?”

 

Liam and Leo laughed, giggling as Loki began to shake a toy in front of their faces.

 

He continued to play with them for an hour, and he was beginning to feel a lot better. The smiles of his boys just  _ melted _ his heart.

 

His smile faltered when he smelled Thor enter the room, and he kept his back to him, not saying good morning.

 

The boys began to call out to Thor once they saw him, and he grinned, walking past Loki to pick up his sons. He took turns kissing their cheeks, and smiled sadly, wishing that he and Loki weren’t fighting. “... I made our appointment for 3 today.”

 

Loki frowned, all of his anger towards he and Thor’s situation coming back. “... Okay.”

 

Thor sat down on the couch then, looking over at Loki. “Did they eat yet?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“... And… you didn’t wake me up?”

 

“You were asleep.” huffed Loki, turning away from Thor and standing up to go to the kitchen. He silently began to prepare breakfast for he and Thor, and plated their food, sitting down. “...Breakfast is ready, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded and walked over to their dining room, handing Leo to Loki. He sat down then with Liam in his lap and began to eat, mashing up a seasoned sliced potato. “Want to try a potato, Liam?”

 

Liam nodded, opening his mouth and letting Thor feed him. He giggled happily and smiled up at him, opening his mouth for more.

 

“Why are you so hungry?” laughed Thor, mashing up another potato. “You can have one more.”

 

Liam chewed on the potato happily, feeling content. Leo on the other hand began to cry when he saw that Liam got something extra that he didn’t, and Loki tutted, beginning to bounce Leo in his lap. “Don’t cry, Leo. Mommy will give you some too.”

 

Leo looked up at Loki mid cry, and Loki laughed, mashing up a seasoned sliced potato for him as well. “Here, Leo.”

 

Leo spat it out once he tasted it, and began to cry, not liking the taste. Loki tutted again, and pressed kisses against Leo’s forehead, calming him down. “It’s okay, sweetie. You don’t have to eat it again.”

 

Thor smiled softly at this. “I guess he didn’t like it.”

 

Loki looked over at him for a second or two before looking away, and continuing his meal. 

 

Sighing, Thor finished his meal with Loki in silence, and grabbed the children to return to the living room so that Loki could clean up.

 

They went through the normal schedule of playing with the babies, cuddling them, and putting them down to sleep until 12, and began to get ready for their therapy appointment around then.

 

They left the house around 2, and arrived at 2:30, sitting down in the waiting room.

 

Loki used his feet to rock the carseats of Liam and Leo, and laughed to himself when they began to giggle and swat at the toys hanging down from their handlebars.

 

After waiting for 15 minutes, the two were finally called back, and made their way to their therapist’s office, sitting down on the sofa. This was the same therapist that they had been seeing since Loki first got pregnant, but it was their first couples counseling session in  _ months _ .

 

The therapist smiled at the pair and waved at Liam and Leo, pleased to see them all. “So let’s start with Thor today. Thor, what brings you both into my office today?”

 

Thor sighed, looking away. “I… made a mistake. And hurt Loki.”

 

The therapist frowned slightly. “... Hurt him how?”

 

“... I… didn’t defend him when I should’ve, and… and I did things that made him lose his trust in me.”

 

The therapist nodded slowly, and frowned further. “Okay… and Loki, what brings you here today?”

 

Loki sighed, frowning slightly. “I am…  _ angry _ at Thor, and hurt by his actions. I… don’t know how to let this anger go.”

 

The therapist nodded, and asked them each to tell their sides of the story, making sure to take notes throughout it all.

 

After they both finished, the therapist sighed, and shook her head. “Guys… you’ve been together for a year now. I hate to say this, but… you  _ really _ need to work on handling miscommunications and arguments between yourselves better. I thought we were doing so well. What happened?”

 

They both remained silent, so she sighed again. “Loki. In the eyes of an omega, what Thor did was wrong, and you have every  _ right _ to be upset. But it is also  _ wrong _ for you to give him the cold shoulder like you’ve been doing. It’s to my understanding that you both made up in his office, so why are you holding it against him still?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. “Because I’m  _ angry. _ ”

 

“Are you  _ really _ angry, Loki? Or are you  _ hurt _ ?”

 

Loki closed his eyes then, and took in a deep breath. “I’m hurt.”

 

“And why are you hurt, Loki?”

 

“Because Thor keeps  _ doing _ things to me! He never listens to what I have to say, and he’s so stubborn!”

 

The therapist made a face here. “Loki, I think everyone in this room knows that Thor dotes on you hand and foot. Can we agree that Thor didn’t do what he did to hurt you, and that it was purely a lapse of judgement? An easy mistake that anyone could make?”

 

Loki wiped away an angry tear. “I can’t accept that. I just can’t understand how he can claim to love me, and then not stand up for me in public, and I can’t understand how he could go behind my  _ back _ and go out to lunch with her on our anniversary, when he  _ knows _ that I don’t want them around each other unless they have to.”

 

The therapist nodded. “These are all very valid points, Loki. But we have to get you to work through this hurt, because you  _ can’t  _ stay mad at Thor forever. He hurts when you hurt now because you’re bonded, Loki. You have kids who are getting older every day, and they  _ will _ sense that things are not going well between you two.”

 

Loki continued to wipe away angry tears, and rolled his eyes. “I just can’t get over it! He hurt me! Badly! I forgave him last time because I was the one that provoked him, but… this time, I didn’t  _ do _ anything! He did! This is all him!”

 

“Loki… it’s not very fair to say you forgive someone, and then hold what they did over their head.”

 

“Well then I don’t forgive him!” exclaimed Loki, crossing his arms and beginning to bounce his leg in an effort to calm down.

 

“Good. You’re finally beginning to be honest with yourself, Loki. Now we can work through this.” sighed the therapist, tucking a section of hair behind her ear. “So you don’t forgive Thor. Why did you sleep with him in his office?”

 

“Because he thought I would leave and he was scared.” rushed Loki, grabbing more tissues. “And although my first thought was to run, I started to believe that he didn’t do anything, so I stayed. And he was so scared that I would leave him and take the boys, and… I needed him to know that I wouldn’t do that to him.”

 

Thor was beginning to tear up here, so the therapist turned to him. “Thor? What’s going on? Walk me through this.”

 

Thor sniffed and grabbed a tissue, blowing his nose before throwing it away and grabbing another tissue. “I just… I love Loki so  _ much _ , Anne, and… I’m  _ terrified _ of making a mistake. I feel like I always have to be perfect around him, and if I’m not… if I’m not, he always holds the looming threat of running away with the boys over my head.” Large tears continued to fall down Thor’s face. “Every argument we have, I can always tell that he wants to run, and now that we’re bonded, I can feel his desire to run every time we disagree. And it breaks my heart.”

 

Thor’s voice cracked at the end, and he took in a deep breath, leaning back against the wall and trying to compose himself. “I love him and the children so  _ much _ , and it’s not  _ fair _ that I have to walk on eggshells around him because I’m scared he’ll leave me! I know I messed up, and I admit that, but that doesn’t mean I deserve to have the love I have for you thrown in my face, and it doesn’t mean I deserve to have my children become pawns in some terrible argument where no one comes out on top! I just hate this so  _ much _ !”

 

Loki could feel how much he was hurting Thor, and he began to cry in earnest, finally realizing that his actions were harmful and toxic. He knew that he could be selfish and self-centered sometimes, but… he never knew that he was hurting Thor so much.

 

Loki scooted closer to Thor and wrapped his arms around him, crying into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Thor! I didn’t know! I didn’t know!”

 

Thor continued to cry. “I never know if he’s going to leave me! I don’t even know if he’ll stay after this!”

 

Loki’s heart broke further, and he hugged Thor tighter, shaking his head fiercely. “I’m not leaving, Thor. I’m not leaving you.”

 

“Why don’t I believe you, Loki?”

 

If Loki’s heart was broken before, it was  _ shattered _ now. He knew that Thor wasn’t being nasty or spiteful with him, he was just… being honest.

 

Loki climbed into Thor’s lap and wrapped his arms around him, beginning to rock in his arms. “I’m not leaving you, I’m not leaving you. I know you made a mistake and I know you’re sorry, and I  _ forgive _ you! I forgive you! I’m sorry that I hurt you!”

 

Thor crushed Loki in a breathtaking embrace, and began to rock back and forth with Loki in his arms, shaking his head and continuing to cry.

 

He had been holding this in for a long time, and to finally let it out was  _ terrifying.  _

 

“I’m not leaving, Alpha!” wept Loki, trying to reassure Thor. “I’m not leaving!”

 

They held each other and continued to cry for a few minutes before Thor began to calm down. He still held Loki tightly in his arms, and he moved to rest his face in the crook of Loki’s neck. 

 

The therapist watched them for a few minutes, pleased that they were able to work through this. “Loki… Thor… why don’t you apologize to each other?”

 

Loki went first, and he ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, closing his eyes. “I’m so sorry for holding our children over your head. I’m so sorry for scaring you, and making it seem like I was always going to run if you messed up. I’m sorry that you feel too scared to make mistakes because you’re scared I’ll leave. I’m so sorry for hurting you all of this time and not realizing it, I’m so sorry!”

 

He lifted Thor’s face up and placed numerous, reassuring kisses against his lips. “I’m so sorry, Alpha. I won’t do it again. I’m so sorry.”

 

He placed even  _ more _ reassuring kisses against his lips then, and looked deep into his eyes, wanting him to understand how sorry he was.

 

Thor exhaled softly and closed his eyes, kissing Loki for a few seconds before resting their foreheads together. “I’m sorry for hurting you so deeply, Loki. I… I should’ve known better, and I’m sorry for not standing up for you, and defending your name. I’m sorry that I made things hard for you, and I’m sorry that I didn’t take your words seriously. I’m sorry for hurting you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, and kissed Thor again, feeling relief spread throughout the both of them through their bond.

 

They held each other for a few minutes before kissing again, and their therapist smiled softly. “I’m very proud of you guys. Very proud.”

 

Loki slowly climbed out of Thor’s lap, and sat back down next to him, nestling into his side. “Thank you for your help, Anne.”

 

The therapist smiled again. “Of course! These children need healthy parents to raise them; healthy parents who have a good relationship with each  _ other _ .”

 

Loki and Thor both nodded, thankful that they were able to overcome their issues and forgive each other. They felt even  _ closer _ than they ever have before, and were thankful that they could feel so connected.

 

They thanked the therapist again and picked up the car seats for the boys, leaving her office and heading back to the mansion.

 

The car ride back to the mansion was a silent one, but… neither of them minded. They were both mulling over the events of the day, and once they made it home they prepared lunch for the boys, sitting them down in their high chairs and feeding them. 

 

Afterwards they laid the boys down for their afternoon nap, and returned to their bedroom, changing into comfortable loungewear. Without speaking, they climbed under the covers and held each other, basking in their scents, their sorrow, and their love for each other. 

 

Yesterday was a rough day for their family, but… Loki knew at the end of the day, he loved Thor with everything in him.

 

And he knew that Thor felt the same.

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> I rewrote this chapter a lot too, to be honest, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I would like to formally apologize for not explaining Thor's reasoning for going out to lunch with Samantha, and I would also like to apologize for not explaining and delving deeper into some of the issues that Thor and Loki have as a couple. Not explaining why Thor went out to lunch with her in the chapter was a pure error on my end; it totally slipped my mind to include that. I was also really hesitant to delve deeper into a lot of the issues that Thor and Loki have as a couple with that chapter because that chapter was so emotional already. 
> 
> But Thor went out to lunch with her because it's something that co-workers tend to do. His intentions were pure.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Would like to reiterate that NO cheating happened. Thor never touched Samantha. Anything wrote that makes it seem like that are purely for shock value and stuff, but I promise you guys, Thor never cheated on Loki with her or anyone else.
> 
> I think that's everything I wanted to inform you guys about, lol.

Loud crying from the baby monitor on Loki’s nightstand woke him up, and he blinked a few times, trying to wake up completely.

 

He reached over and shook Thor awake, knowing that the man would be hurt if he took the children downstairs for breakfast without him again.

 

“Thor.”

 

“Hn?”

 

“It’s time to wake up. The boys need to eat, and they have their doctor’s appointment today.”

 

Thor nodded and carefully woke up, sitting up in bed and blinking blearily a few times. “Alright.”

 

They yawned and got out of bed together, leaving their room and walking to the nursery. 

 

Liam and Leo were both crying, so Loki made his way over to Liam and Thor made his way over to Leo, the both of them picking them up and beginning to calm them down.

 

“Sh… it’s okay. Mommy’s here, Liam.”

 

Liam started to calm down, but was still whimpering, so he kissed his forehead a few times and left the nursery, carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. He sat him down in his high chair and pressed numerous kisses against his cheek, trying to calm him down. “It’s okay, Liam. Mommy’s making your food now.”

 

Liam stopped whimpering and looked up at Loki expectantly, which made Loki laugh. He gently tapped Liam on the nose, smiling at him. “I have to make it first, silly!”

 

He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two pears, putting them in the puree machine. He smiled at Leo when Thor came into the kitchen with him, and walked over, kissing his face a few times.

 

Thor sat Leo down in his high chair, wishing that he and Loki were at a good point in their relationship. Things were still pretty awkward between them even though they made up during their therapy session yesterday.

 

Loki could sense through their bond that Thor was wanting affection and reassurance, and he pulled him into a hug, placing a prolonged kiss against his lips. He held Thor’s face in his hands then, and rubbed at his cheeks with his thumbs, looking deep into his eyes. 

 

They searched each other's depths for a few seconds before Loki leaned in and kissed Thor a few more times in rapid succession, wanting him to know that they would be okay.

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him close, resting his face in the crook of his neck.

 

They held each other for a few seconds before separating, and Thor exhaled softly, feeling better. He was still reeling from the events of Monday and Tuesday, and he felt as if all he wanted to do today was stay in bed with Loki and the children.

 

Going out to lunch with that woman had literally been one of the  _ worst _ decisions in his life, and he regretted accepting her offer and acting the way he did in front of the paparazzi every second. If he could take it back, and act differently, and do things differently, he would.

 

He had never intended to hurt Loki, never intended to put such a strain on their relationship, and it hurt him to know that Loki was still trying to get over the pain he was feeling.

 

He pulled up chairs in front of the high chairs, and grabbed the jar of pureed pear that Loki handed him, thanking him. “Alright, Leo. It’s time to eat.”

 

Leo smiled happily, and began to clap, his giggles warming Loki and Thor’s hearts. 

 

Liam watched Loki sit down in front of him, and began to smile as well, opening his mouth expectantly.

 

Loki laughed to himself and scooped up some puree with a small baby spoon, feeding his son.

 

The babies seemed to really enjoy the pear, and ate all of their food, smacking their lips happily.

 

“Are you guys still hungry?”

 

Both boys nodded eagerly, much like a puppy who wanted a treat for a job well done, and Loki laughed, getting up and pureeing another pear. He split it equally between the two jars, and sat back down again, beginning to feed Liam while Thor fed Leo.

 

The boys were  _ still _ hungry, even after this, so Loki got up and poured some water into sippy cups for them, hoping that this would do the trick.

 

It seemed to work, and after drinking water the boys were finally satisfied. Loki picked up Liam and kissed his face a few times, before picking up Leo and kissing him as well. He then walked the boys over to the living room and sat them down on the floor, looking over at Thor. “Thor?”

 

Thor looked up from gazing at the floor. “Hm?”

 

“... Do you want to play with the boys until it’s time to get ready?”

 

Thor nodded and got up, coming over to the living room and sitting on the floor. 

 

Loki immediately handed him both boys, looking at him with minute concern. “... What’s wrong, Thor?”

 

Thor held his sons, and Loki could tell that Thor was a bit angry with him, and still angry with himself. Their bond and the things that it told them never ceased to amaze Loki.

 

“... You know what’s wrong, Loki.”

 

“... I want you to tell me what’s wrong though. We need to talk about this.”

 

“What’s there to talk about, Loki? You know I’m still angry and hurt from the whirlwind that’s occurred over these two days, and I know you’re still hurt and angry as well. It’s going to take time for us to get over it.”

 

Loki frowned deeply, obviously unhappy with this. “I understand that, but…” He sighed here. “I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”

 

Thor looked over at him, an impassive look on his face. “I don’t know what to tell you, Loki. I’m just not happy with where we are right now. It really scared me to hear that you didn’t trust or believe me.”

 

Loki felt a pang in his chest when he heard this and he bit a lower lip. “I-I’m not happy either, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be happy, Thor. I still want to work on us.”

 

Thor was silent for sometime, mulling over his thoughts. He wasn’t blaming Loki for reacting the way he did, as he understood how the situation with Samantha could be misconstrued. But he was angry with him, and he was very hurt. It frustrated him that Loki always wanted to run away with the kids, and leave him and this life, and he felt that it was this single factor that prevented him from trusting Loki completely. 

 

Of course, Loki could feel all of these things through their bond, and he wiped at his eyes, beginning to cry. “I’m not going to take the kids and run just because we got into a serious argument, Thor.”

 

Thor frowned deeply. “We’re not doing this, Loki.”

 

“But I want to talk about this! I forgave you, so why haven’t you forgiven me?”

 

“... Loki… The same fear that you felt when you saw that woman and I at lunch is the same fear that I feel on a daily basis. Just like you were  _ terrified _ that I would leave you for her, I am terrified that if I’m not the perfect mate for you, you’ll take the kids and run. It’s been this way since the very beginning, and… I’m tired Loki. I’m tired. I shouldn’t have to beg my mate to stay by my side, and I shouldn’t have to plead for him to not take my kids away.”

 

Loki nodded, more tears beginning to fall down his face. “I-I know that. I know that. What do I have to do to show you that I’m not  _ leaving _ , Thor?”

 

Thor leaned his head back and sighed. “I don’t know, Loki. I don’t know.”

 

Loki nodded again, getting up so that he could get a tissue and wipe his eyes. “I’ll make us breakfast.”

 

“... Thank you.”

 

Loki brought out the ingredients for breakfast and began to cook it, fixing their plates and setting the table after he was done. “... Breakfast is ready, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded and stood up, handing Leo to Loki before sitting down to eat. “Thank you for making breakfast, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, trying to not cry. He felt absolutely  _ terrible _ for doing what he did to Thor, and although he was still hurt about Thor going behind his back to go to lunch with that woman, and making him think that he was cheating, he knew that he was wrong for always hinting that he would leave Thor at the first sign of trouble and take the kids away.

 

He just wanted Thor to know how sorry he was, and how much he really did love and appreciate him. And he wasn’t sure how to do this.

 

Thor looked over at him, his gaze softening. “I know that you’re sorry, Loki. I do.”

 

Loki sniffed, trying to hold back his tears. “I just want us to be okay.”

 

Thor was silent for some time. “We’ll come out on top, Loki. Even the closest of mating pairs argue and don’t get along. We’re still learning.”

 

Loki nodded, picking up his fork and beginning to eat. “... Okay.”

 

They continued to eat in silence, pausing every once and awhile to kiss the heads or faces of the boys when they shouted for attention.

 

Afterwards they cleaned up and headed back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Loki turned on the TV, and hurriedly flipped to a kids channel, pretending that he didn’t see the headline for the day.

 

Thor sighed when he read it, wishing again that he never would’ve taken Samantha out to lunch. They wouldn’t be in this situation if he hadn’t done so.

 

The media had concocted a brilliantly deceptive story about how Thor and Loki’s marriage was on the rocks, and it bothered him greatly, to see their life be misrepresented and misinterpreted like this. A loud knock at the doors to their wing surprised him, and he and Loki shared a look before he got up to get it.

 

He was even more surprised to see his father and his mother at the door, and stepped aside, letting them in.

 

They made their way over to Thor and Loki’s living room, and sat down on the couches, looking serious.

 

Thor closed the door and followed them, sitting down. The boys smiled and reached out for Frigga when they saw her, and she smiled, gratefully taking both boys in her arms.

 

She pressed kisses against their cheeks, and smiled again, glad that they were so happy to see her. Once they settled down, she gave a pointed look to her son. “I am sure that you both know why your father and I are here?”

 

Thor sighed, looking away. He figured his parents were here to talk about the cheating scandal.

 

Odin looked over at Thor, annoyed that he had to even  _ have _ this conversation. “Are you really sleeping with that woman?”

 

“No.”

 

Odin growled low in his throat. “Boy…”

 

“He’s not, Father. I… we talked about it. It was a misunderstanding.” sighed Loki, frowning slightly. “It’s only a misunderstanding.”

 

Frigga frowned as well. “Thor. If you were with this woman in a romantic or sexual way, we need to know. If she comes out with evidence against our family and against you, it will only sully our name and our reputation; even more so than now.”

 

Thor sighed, beginning to get annoyed. “I am, have always been faithful to my wife and mate.”

 

Thor’s parents stared at him, and it was clear that they didn’t fully believe him. They sighed though, and stood up. “If it comes out that you and that woman had something going on, Thor…”

 

Thor felt the silent threat looming over his head, and he sighed again. “Nothing will come out, Father. Nothing happened between us.”

 

Frigga handed them back the twins, observing the pair for a moment before following her husband out of the wing and back to the main part of the mansion.

 

After they left Thor sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest of the couch. He was regretting Samantha’s seemingly innocent offer for lunch more and more everyday.

 

They sat in silence after Thor’s parents left, mulling over the events that had occured over the past three days.

 

Finally Loki looked over at his husband, and began to speak, wanting to ask him something that he had been dying to ask. He bit his lower lip, unable to form the words.

 

Thor looked over at Loki, beginning to bounce Liam in his lap to distract the baby. “What?”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, wondering if he really wanted to open this can of worms. “We never talk about our issues, Thor.”

 

Thor looked away from him then. 

 

“What else is there to talk about, Loki?”

 

Loki looked hurt by this. “We’re both angry, Thor. And hurting. And I don’t want to fight with you anymore.”

 

Thor looked down at his son and kissed his forehead gently, feeling a myriad of emotion. He could be snarky, and treat Loki how the man treated him over the course of this week. But he realized that the desire for retribution had long grown cold.

 

“It really hurts me to know that you didn’t believe me, Loki. That really hurt.”

 

Loki nodded, gently rocking Leo and patting his back. “I… understand how this hurts you.”

 

Thor turned his entire body towards Loki. “Why didn’t you believe me, Loki?”

 

Loki exhaled slowly. “Do you love me, Thor?”

 

Thor stared at Loki incredulously. “Loki, of cou-” 

 

“Because everyday I doubt that you could love a man you were forced to marry.” interrupted Loki. 

 

Thor noticed a pain in Loki’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before, and he scooted closer, concerned.

 

“Loki… Loki why do you feel this way?”

 

Loki kissed Leo’s face a few times. “Because everyday I worry that I’m not enough for you, Thor. I… I still feel like I’m not  _ good enough _ for you. And when Samantha came back into the picture, and continued to say that I’m not worthy to be with you or bear your children… it just caused a lot of my old fears to resurface, Thor.”

 

He sighed then, looking up at him. “And when I saw you with her… all I could hear were my fears. Seeing her try to kiss you… made me feel as if… all my fears came true. And after that… after that there was no reasoning with me.”

 

Loki was surprised that he was speaking about this without crying. He guessed that he was just tired of crying over this. He really wanted to move past this.

 

“I didn’t believe you because seeing everything that I did confirmed my fears for the moment, and no matter how baseless those fears were… I still felt them.” He looked at Thor then, guilt mirrored in his depths. “I’m sorry. For not believing you.”

 

Thor looked down then, not sure about how he was feeling. 

 

“... It really hurts to hear that you don’t believe me when I say I love you, Loki. And it breaks my heart when you say that you feel you’re not good enough for me.” 

 

He leaned forward and caressed Loki’s cheek. “I know this isn’t easy Loki. And I know it will take some time. But we’ll get through this. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded slowly, closing his eyes when Thor placed a gentle kiss against his lips. 

 

“And I know that I apologized yesterday, but… I am  _ terribly _ sorry for going against your wishes and attending lunch with her. I never meant to hurt you. And I’m sorry that I caused all of this pain.”

 

Loki pressed another kiss against Thor’s lips. “I forgive you, Thor. I really do.”

 

They kissed again and relaxed, glad that they talked about this further.

 

They then looked down at the boys and played with them until 12, and then brought them upstairs to get them ready for their six month doctor’s appointment. 

 

They left their house around 1 and arrived to the pediatrician’s office around 1:30.

 

They were sad that the boys had to get more vaccinations this month, but were elated to know that the boys might start crawling this month.

 

After their appointment, Loki dropped off the boys and Thor at home and picked up Frigga, off to his monthly meetings with the elite omegas of society.

 

The ride to the restaurant was spent in comfortable silence for most of the way there, and once they pulled into the valet section of the upscale restaurant, Frigga stepped out of the car, shooting Loki a quick look.

 

She was worried that Thor really had stepped out on their marriage, and was worried that Loki was covering for him. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later, and sighed, following him inside.

 

They were the last ones to arrive, and greeted everyone upon entering, sitting down. Because Frigga was bonded to a high level alpha, and was a high level omega herself, and had four children, and was the richest one amongst their group, she got to sit at the head of the table. And because Loki was a member of her family who  _ also _ bonded to a high level alpha, and happened to be a high level omega himself, and had children, he was designated to sit to her right, and was second only to her in the inner circle.

 

“Hello everyone.” greeted Frigga, sipping at her drink. “It’s so nice to see you all again.”

 

Everyone greeted Frigga politely before shifting their eyes to Loki, each of them wanting to bring up his situation to gossip about.

 

Loki kept his face impassive, not wanting to reveal how he felt to these omegas.

 

“So… Loki…” began a male omega, looking towards him expectantly. “I don’t mean to pry, but… how is life at home for you?”

 

Loki exhaled softly. “How is  _ your _ life Jonathan? I hear things aren’t going so well between you and your husband; you have my prayers and condolences.” He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked softly. “It is always a shame when a couple has to break up; especially when there’s children involved.”

 

The omega who tried to pry into Loki’s life blinked a few times, taken aback. “... Abigail and I are just fine. We’re not the ones in the news.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. “My marriage has survived that poor, whore of an omega’s attempt to ruin it, in case you were wondering. Which brings me to the topic at hand.”

 

He cleared his throat, staring right at Samantha’s mother. “I would like to petition for the excommunication of Samantha Sorndottir from this quaint, little elite society of ours.”

 

Everyone around the table gasped, looking back and forth between Loki and Samantha’s mother. 

 

“Why that’s preposterous!” growled her mother, beginning to get red in the face. 

 

“Is it? Your whore of a daughter entered  _ my _ home, made repeated attempts to enthrall  _ my _ alpha, and tried to claim  _ my _ children as her own. She fabricated an extravagantly false story about how she was the mistress of my husband and mate, slandered my name in public, and disrespected me on  _ numerous _ occasions when she had no right to do so. She has no children, she is not bonded, and the only thing she has going for her are her wealth and the fact that she is a high level omega.”

 

He frowned deeper, and continued his barrage on the woman. “I struggle to understand how an omega who tries to break up a family deserves to be treated with the same honor and respect as the rest of us. I put up with her for months,  _ months _ , but I draw the line at actively stating you are my husband’s mistress to the public, and trying to woo him. The Odinson family has a  _ reputation _ to uphold, and her saying this could cause us to lose a plethora of money, and influence on the world. I  _ will not _ put the wealth, and prestige, and influence that my family has at risk,  _ just _ so that your daughter may remain in our high society.”

 

Samantha’s mother sputtered, at a loss for words.

 

The other omegas around the table began to murmur at this, starting to agree with Loki. 

 

“Loki  _ does _ have a point. As omegas, one of the greatest offences we can make besides hurting our children intentionally is trying to woo another omega’s alpha when said alpha is already bonded and has a family. I agree with Loki. Samantha has crossed  _ numerous _ lines that she shouldn’t have, and this behavior will  _ not _ be tolerated.”

 

“Lea!” hissed Samantha’s mother, narrowing her eyes. “This is  _ absurd _ !”

 

“No June, what’s absurd is having your pathetic excuse for a daughter come into  _ my _ home, and try to take  _ my _ husband, and slander my name to the media.” countered Loki, resting his chin on his folded wrists. “I gave her numerous opportunities to fix herself, and she rejected them all.”

 

“You can’t do this!” shouted Samantha’s mother June, banging her fist on the table. “My girl is a good omega! She made a few mistakes, yes, but that doesn’t mean she deserves to be excommunicated from our community!”

 

“I beg to differ, June.” answered Frigga, surprising everyone. “As omegas, our families, our mates, and our children mean  _ everything _ to us. And when another omega attempts to sully those relationships for their own selfish gain, that is one of the most blatant ways to lose everyone’s respect. In her quest for fame, fortune, and love, she lost herself, and must pay the price.” She took a very collected sip of her drink, and narrowed her eyes at the woman. “I do not appreciate my family being targeted and attacked by a lowly omega such as your daughter.”

 

The whole table widened their eyes at this, shocked beyond belief that Frigga was not only standing up for Loki, but agreeing with him.

 

The omegas began to murmur amongst themselves. The act of excommunicating one of their own was very serious. Omegas usually only shunned each other if one of them was abusing their children, or trying to come between another omega and their bonded alpha. When children were involved, it only became more serious.

 

Loki suggesting that they excommunicate Samantha wasn’t made out of a petty desire to see her gone. He had grounds and actual evidence against her, and he grew tired of her thinking that she was immune to this treatment. 

 

He knew it was… not  _ kind _ to use his rank and power amongst the elite omegas like this, but… he felt he didn’t have a choice. 

 

He was tired of the woman, and he wanted to make sure that other omegas understood how serious it was to mess with alphas they weren’t bonded to; especially when there were children involved.

 

He stared at Samantha’s mother June in contempt, and sipped at his drink, looking over at her from the rim of his cup. “My decision is final. I’m not changing my mind.” He turned to look over at Frigga. “What of you, Mother?”

 

Frigga pretended to take some time to think about it. “Because excommunication amongst omegas only occur when the abuse of children is present, or the omega tries to break up another omega’s family, my decision is final as well. Samantha should be excommunicated.”

 

The other omegas around the table gave their opinion one by one, all of them agreeing with Loki and Frigga.

 

Samantha’s mother looked  _ horrified _ by these proceedings, and began to weep, begging for them to change their minds. “Please! Samantha is such a good girl! She deserves to be bonded to a strong alpha from a good family with a good reputation!”

 

Loki cocked his head to the side slightly, his chin moving to rest again on his folded wrists. “I agree. She deserves to be married to a good alpha from a good family. But she made a mistake trying to come for  _ my _ alpha and  _ my _ children. Every choice has a consequence, June.”

 

June wiped at her eyes with a shaky hand and pointed an accusatory finger at Loki. “You! You don’t belong here! You never have, and you never will! You should be ashamed of yourself, acting as if you have the _ right _ to bond to Thor and bear his children! You come from  _ nothing _ , and will always be nothing! An omega with two omegas as parents doesn’t  _ deserve _ to sully the bloodline of Odin and Frigga!”

 

Frigga cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “That is  _ quite _ enough, June. Loki is here, and he is here to stay. You will  _ not _ speak ill of my grandchildren.”

 

Samantha’s mother stood up and threw down the large cover cloth that was in her lap, storming out of the restaurant. 

 

Loki could only shake his head, and feel pleased with himself. He had accomplished his main goal for the day, so he didn’t mind participating in the useless gossip and annoying banter that accompanied these monthly meetings.

 

He and Frigga left two hours later, and got back into Loki’s car, leaving the establishment and heading home. 

 

Loki was the first to speak between them, and he looked over at Frigga briefly. “... You stood up for me.”

 

Frigga nodded, looking over at him. “I did.”

 

“... I don’t mean to be rude, but… why?”

 

“Because… you’re a part of this family now too, Loki, and I have accepted that you’re not going away. You’re here to stay, and… I am finally okay with that.”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “... But Samantha was the one that you wanted Thor to marry. Why choose me over her?”

 

Frigga leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes. “Because you never cease to amaze me, Loki. You’ve proven yourself time and time again, and… it would be wrong of me to make your life miserable for something that is out of your control.”

 

Loki was very surprised that Frigga was saying these things to him, and he bit a lower lip, thinking for a moment. “... Thank you, Mother.”

 

They rode in comfortable silence the rest of the way home, and when Loki began to walk back towards he and Thor’s wing of the mansion, Frigga reached out, gently holding his arm. 

 

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. “Is… there something wrong?”

 

“I’ve invited a masseuse and a spa therapist over today for you. Please accept this.”

 

Loki widened his eyes slightly. “A-Are you sure?”

 

Frigga nodded. “Yes. Please join me.”

 

Loki nodded slowly, allowing her to lead him to the spa room in the mansion.

 

She instructed him to remove his clothing and put on a robe before stripping off her clothes and placing on a robe of her own.

 

They walked to the center of the room that had two massage tables on it, and lied down on their stomachs, beginning to relax as gentle hands massaged out all of their kinks, aches and pains.

 

“This is something I do after coming home from a luncheon with those  _ dreadful _ omegas.” explained Frigga. “I understand how frustrating they can be.”

 

Loki moaned deeply when the masseuse began to massage his lower back. He always felt that his lower back had never recovered from the toll that carrying twin alphas had on him, so getting the knots massaged out of him really helped.

 

They remained silent throughout the hour that they received their massages, and relaxed as they had facials applied to their faces, and had their bodies scrubbed and exfoliated.

 

Once they entered a nice jacuzzi in the spa room, Frigga looked over at him, mild concern plain on her face. “Loki… please be honest with me. Did… did my son…” 

 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into an aqua jet. “Thor did not cheat on me; I am certain of this. If he did… I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Frigga nodded, visibly relaxing. “I… was worried that my son was lying to me earlier. I am pleased to know that there is no truth to that news story.”

 

“... Thor and I do have issues to work through, when you consider how we got together. But… cheating is not one of them. I trust Thor, and because of this, I know he would never do that to me or the boys.”

 

Frigga nodded again. “I am pleased to hear this as well.”

 

They relaxed in the warm water for 15 minutes before getting out and getting redressed. “I do this every month, and every time I get stressed, I use this room. You are free to use this room as much as you like.”

 

Loki nodded, thanking her. They left the room then and walked away from each other, off to separate ends of the mansion.

 

Loki opened the doors to he and Thor’s wing of the mansion and walked through the hall, heading towards the living room.

 

Thor was currently on the floor with the children, trying to show them how to crawl. Loki waited and observed Thor and the children like this for a few seconds, feeling pleased. It was always nice to see Thor playing with the children.

 

Thor turned around a blushed when he smelled Loki enter the room, and he stood up, walking over to him. 

 

He pressed a gentle yet unsure kiss against Loki’s lips then, and pulled away. “How was your luncheon?”

 

Loki made a face at this and sighed, beckoning for him to follow him. He sat down on the floor and picked up both babies, pressing kisses against their faces.

 

He held them close then and breathed in their calming scents before looking over at Thor, who was sitting on the floor across from him. “... We… we decided to excommunicate Samantha today.”

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock. “Are you serious?”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to play with the boys in his lap. “Very. She tried to steal another omega’s alpha, and slandered my name in the press. She didn’t give me the respect that I am expected to receive because of my rank, she took advantage of her role in the company, and she made a move on you. She has made it seem like you are a person that cannot be trusted or respected to the public, which might cost our family  _ millions _ . She knew what she was doing Thor, and she just didn’t care about the repercussions.”

 

Thor remained silent, so Loki sighed, looking up from the boys. “Does this news make you upset?”

 

Thor shook his head. “No. I am shocked, but not upset. You and the other omegas did what you felt was right. I don’t have a say in this as an alpha.”

 

“Does it  _ bother _ you though?”

 

Thor knew that he couldn’t hide anything from Loki because of their bond. “Just a bit. It… saddens me that her life is over in this elite circle. But I understand why the decision was made. You have my support.”

 

Loki relaxed, knowing that Thor was telling the truth. “... Thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, glad that he and Loki were not as angry with each other as they had been earlier.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki looked up at Thor. “Hm?”

 

Thor scooted closer and grabbed Loki’s hands, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss against his lips. “I love you, Loki. I do. And I know we won’t always get along, but… I want this to work. I really do.”

 

Loki could feel the silent undertone of Thor’s fear that Loki would end up leaving him and taking the kids, and he began to tear up, wanting Thor to understand that this was something he would never do. 

 

“I love you too, Thor. I do. And I want this to work too.” He pressed a long kiss against Thor’s lips. “I’m not leaving.”

 

Thor nodded, and brought Loki’s hands up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. He could feel that Loki felt much calmer about what had been going on over this period of two days, and he relaxed, knowing that he and Loki would overcome this small bump in the road.

 

* * *

 

Loki was in the kitchen cooking dinner for his family when he got a text. It had been two months since that situation with Samantha, and he and Thor had moved past that, beginning to enjoy being a bonded couple again.

 

He turned off the stove and pulled out his phone, frowning when he saw it was from an unknown number.

 

He frowned even further when he read the text and saw it was Samantha, asking him to meet up with her tomorrow.

 

Thor looked over at him, sensing his displeasure from their bond. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki had an annoyed look on his face, and he walked over to Thor, showing him his phone. “She wants to meet up with me.”

 

Thor read the text and frowned, not sure how to feel about this. “... Do you want to go?”

 

“I-I don’t know. Should I?”

 

Thor sighed, shaking his head. “This is honestly up to you, Loki. I can’t make this decision for you.”

 

Loki’s frown deepened here. “... I don’t understand why she would want to meet up with me after all of this time. I’m not taking back my decision to have her excommunicated from this elite society.”

 

“And I don’t think you should.” assured Thor, pulling Loki over to him so that he could wrap his arms around his torso and breathe in his calming scent. “If I were you, I wouldn’t give her the time of day. But I am not you, Loki. Go with what you feel your heart is telling you.”

 

Loki sighed, running his hands through Thor’s golden hair. “... Dinner’s ready.”

 

Thor nodded, kissing Loki’s stomach and releasing him. He wasn’t pregnant, but… Thor always found it comforting to hug Loki and rest his face against his abdomen. He assumed it was a weird quirk of his.

 

“Da!” shouted Liam, catching Thor’s attention. The boys were currently in their high chairs, waiting to be fed. “Gapa!”

 

Thor laughed, getting up and moving to pull up a stool in front of the highchairs. “Gapa?”

 

Liam nodded eagerly, repeating this baby babble. “Gapa!” 

 

Thor looked over his shoulder at Loki. “Loki, I think the boys are hungry.”

 

Loki laughed, walking over to them with sliced up, bite sized turkey and quinoa. “Hopefully they like dinner tonight.”

 

He handed Thor the plate for Liam, and together they began to feed the boys, laughing as the boys made happy faces and  _ devoured _ their meal, resembling a pair of  _ adorable _ lion cubs. They were getting so big, and Loki couldn’t believe that they were already learning how to take their first steps. They weren’t walking just yet, but they were some of the fastest crawlers that Loki had ever laid his eyes upon.

 

After feeding the boys dinner and giving them a pureed sweet potato for dessert, they sat down themselves and ate dinner, enjoying how comfortable they felt around each other.

 

They then played with the boys for about an hour before laying them down for bed. They slept through the night now, so Loki and Thor were getting their 8 hours of sleep a night.

 

Loki woke up in the morning and kissed Thor goodbye as the man left for work, grabbing the babies from the nursery and meeting his parents downstairs afterwards.

 

He had decided to meet with Samantha afterall, and wanted his parents to watch the children.

 

They agreed, but let it be known that they were against him doing this. They were still pretty upset with Thor for the whole cheating scandal, and they couldn’t understand for the life of them why Loki was still with him. 

 

Loki sensed that his parents didn’t believe him when he told them that Thor never cheated on him, and tried to not bring this subject up with them. 

 

After getting dressed for the day, Loki kissed the boys goodbye and headed out the door, driving over to Samantha’s estate. He entered in her gate code and drove through it, parking in the driveway of her family’s mansion and getting out of the car.

 

Ringing the doorbell twice, he waited for her to come to the door, and regarded her with impassive contempt when she answered.

 

He noticed that she looked worn down, and entered her home, following her out to her sunroom. Her maids fixed them tea and served them bite sized snacks before leaving, giving the pair some privacy.

 

Loki sipped at his tea, regarding Samantha cooly. “Why have you called me here?”

 

Samantha looked down then, ashamed. “... I’m pregnant.”

 

Loki’s world froze, and he blinked rapidly a few times, processing this. “... I hope you aren’t insinuating that my mate and husband is the father of your child.”

 

Samantha sniffed, closing her eyes. “It’s not him; we were never together.”

 

Loki relaxed then, taking in a few calming breaths. “We aren’t friends. Why have you called me here to tell me that you’re with child?”

 

Samantha opened her eyes then, tears beginning to pour down her face. “The father of my baby refuses to marry me because I’ve been excommunicated, Loki. I’ve become a pariah ever since you and Frigga made the executive decision to excommunicate me. I’ve been fired from my job, my reputation in the business world has been ruined, no alpha wants to court me, no omega wants to be seen with me, I’ve lost all my friends, and… and now I’m pregnant and alone.”

 

She looked over at him, beginning to plead with him. “Please take it back, Loki. I’m sorry. I know I was wrong to try and become Thor’s mistress, and I know I messed up by slandering your name. But my child  _ needs _ their father, Loki. Please don’t do this to us.”

 

Loki frowned deeply, setting down his cup of tea in its saucer. “Why should I help you? You’ve caused nothing but pain and strife in my relationship with my husband, and it’s taken  _ weeks _ to fix Thor’s public reputation. I have no obligation to get you out of the hole you’ve dug for yourself.”

 

Samantha began to cry further. “Loki  _ please _ ! I can’t bring a child into this world while being excommunicated. I can’t be a single mother! I know I have been nothing but  _ horrid _ to you, but… please, _ please _ , revoke the excommunication. My child needs their father. And I can’t live with myself knowing that I’m bringing a child into this world that has a mother who has been excommunicated.”

 

Loki continued to stare at her, and shook his head after a few seconds. He couldn’t understand why she was begging him for help. She had been a thorn in his side for so long, and now that she had been taken down, she was begging to be brought back up.

 

He sat there for a few minutes, seriously weighing his options. He wasn’t cruel enough to want to doom her child to a life of being ostracized because of who their mother was, but he also didn’t want her to feel that this was a way out for her.

 

He didn’t want her coming back to try and ruin he and Thor’s lives. He exhaled slowly, continuing to regard her in contempt. “... I really don’t want to help you. I don’t want to watch you suffer per se, I just want nothing to do with you.”

 

Samantha continued to sob, unable to vocally beg Loki to change his mind. He watched her for a minute or two before sighing. 

 

“... I can talk to the other omegas, and get their opinion. That is all I will do. If they vote to keep you excommunicated, I will not go against them. And if they vote to reinstate you, then I will remain silent, and not be against this.”

 

Samantha looked up hurriedly, beginning to nod and wipe at her tears. “Thank you, Loki. Thank you.”

 

He frowned slightly, shaking his head. “Is this everything you wished to discuss?”

 

Samantha sniffed, nodding again. “Yes.”

 

Loki set his saucer down and stood up. He regarded her for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking away, seeing himself out.

 

He looked at the time and saw that it was 2, so he figured he would pick up lunch for he and Thor, and drive over to Aesir Enterprises.

 

They were making leaps and bounds in their relationship, and he was currently very happy with where things were right now.

 

It had been hard, for Loki to get over what Thor did, and it had taken even longer for Thor to begin to believe that Loki wouldn’t leave him and take the kids if they got into an argument. But they had worked through their hurt and pain that they were holding onto - with the help of their therapist of course - so now they were finally at a place where they fully trusted each other. 

 

They were truly and finally  _ happy _ with their relationship, and they were truly and finally happy with each other.

 

They were in a good place.

 

He ordered food from one of Thor’s favorite restaurants, and picked it up, heading over to the Aesir Enterprises campus, parking his car and getting out.

 

He signed in at the front desk with the security, and got on the elevator, riding up to the top floor.

 

He made sure to stop by Freya’s office first though. He had gotten food for her and Freyr, and he hadn’t seen them in about a month, so he wanted to pop in and say hi.

 

He knocked on the door of her office, and entered when she called out, smiling broadly.

 

Freya smiled, standing up and walking over to Loki so that she could pull in him for a hug. “Loki! What are you doing here? It’s so good to see you!”

 

Loki kissed her cheek, hugging her close. “I brought lunch for you and your brother. I was wanting to eat lunch with Thor today, but figured this would be a nice treat.”

 

She kissed his cheek as well, releasing him. “You’ve made my day, Loki. I’m so happy to see you; I really am.”

 

Loki smiled softly, and got Freya’s food out of the bag for her. “I’m happy to see you too. We’ll have to link up soon and catch up.”

 

Freya nodded eagerly. “Most definitely.” She took her food and walked over to her desk, sitting down and beginning to unbox it. “Mahi Mahi!” She looked up at Loki with puppy dog eyes. “Loki! Why are you so good to me?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “You’re a good friend, Freya.” He looked at the watch on his wrist then. “Let me hurry and give your brother his meal before I miss Thor.”

 

Freya nodded, beginning to finish her work so that she could eat. “Yeah, go ahead! Don’t let me stop you. It was great seeing you, Loki. Send me a picture or video of the boys when you get home.”

 

Loki nodded, waving goodbye and leaving her office. He then walked to Freyr’s office, and knocked on the door, entering once he had been given permission.

 

“What is is, Marilyn?” he sighed, shaking his head. He was currently looking down at the papers sprawled across his desk. “I’m busy.”

 

Loki laughed softly, causing Freyr to snap his head up. “I hope you have time for lunch.”

 

Freyr came from behind his desk and hugged Loki, a happy smile on his face. “To what do I owe this honor?”

 

Loki laughed again, hugging him back. “I just wanted to see my friends and bring them lunch before sitting down with Thor.”

 

Freyr smiled softly. “Thank you, Loki. This means a lot.”

 

Loki nodded, handing him his meal. “Here you go. I got you salmon, if that’s okay?”

 

Freyr nodded hurriedly, seeing that Loki had gotten food from one of his favorite restaurants. “Yes, it’s fine.”

 

Loki waved goodbye at him, heading towards the door. “Bye Freyr. Enjoy your meal. We’ll hang out one of these days.”

 

Freyr waved goodbye, so Loki left his office, shutting the door. He then walked down the hall and around the corner to Thor’s office, stopping by his secretary’s desk. 

 

He knew that it was only proper protocol to go through the secretary before going into Thor’s office, so he sighed, looking over at her.

 

“Buzz my husband, please.”

 

Thor’s secretary looked at Loki over the rim of her glasses and sighed, rolling her eyes and picking up her phone, hitting the number for Thor’s office. “Mr. Odinson? Your wife is here to see you.”

 

She hung up after a few seconds, looking back at Loki. “He’ll be out in a few seconds.”

 

Loki nodded, and waited until the door to Thor’s office opened, smiling at his husband.

 

“Loki! What a nice surprise.” He placed a loving kiss against his lips. “What brings you here?”

 

Loki blushed, averting his gaze. “... I thought it would be nice if we had lunch together.”

 

Thor smiled softly, and beckoned for Loki to follow him in. Once the door was closed, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki from behind him, and nestled his nose into the crook of his neck. “Which one am I eating first? You or the food?”

 

Loki swatted his hand playfully. “You don’t have time to fuck me; you only have an hour for lunch.”

 

Thor kissed at Loki’s jugular. “If we start now, I’ll have enough time.”

 

Loki shook his head, relaxing into Thor’s hold. “... What if someone comes in?”

 

“You’re the only one who has permission to enter my office without going through my secretary besides my father, and he’s over in Italy right now working on our branch there. No one will come in.”

 

Loki blushed further. “... The food will get cold.”

 

“I have a microwave.”

 

“The people might see us through the window.”

 

“The window is a very expensive one that allows people to see out but not in. We’ll be fine.”

 

Loki bit back a smile here, illicit thoughts filling his head.

 

Thor kissed at his jugular, running his tongue along the length of Loki’s neck. “What are you thinking?”

 

“... About how I want you to fuck me against the window.”

 

Thor made a soft sound of approval at this. “I think I can grant you your wish.”

 

Loki gently pulled himself out of Thor’s embrace and set their food down on one side of his desk, before sitting on the other side and beckoning him towards him.

 

Thor gave him a predatory smile, and strode over to his desk, slanting his mouth against Loki’s for a downright  _ sinful _ kiss.

 

Loki spread his legs a bit so that Thor could get closer, and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck, moaning softly when Thor’s warm, wet tongue collided with his.

 

Thor moved his hand down to Loki’s crotch, and began to palm him, pleased when Loki began to react.

 

Their tongues traced and circled around each other for minutes, and Loki pushed him away gently after this, panting softly. Without speaking, he jumped off Thor’s desk and crouched down low, unzipping Thor’s pants and pulling down his underwear, exposing his half erect length.

 

Thor widened his eyes in surprise when Loki began to lap at the tip of his cock, and slowly let his lids fall shut, moaning deeply when Loki sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, and began to lavish his tongue around it.

 

It was hard to deep throat Thor because he was so big, but he could fit half of him into his mouth and throat, which was enough for him.

 

Slowly he managed to take in Thor’s cock past the tip, and got about halfway before Thor began to slowly move his hips, moaning as Loki’s throat and warm tongue enveloped his length.

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Loki!” gasped Thor, screwing his eyes shut. “ _ Mn _ !”

 

Loki relaxed his throat and hollowed out his cheeks as Thor began to fuck his mouth and throat, encouraging him to pleasure himself this way.

 

Thor pulled out after a minute of this, panting heavily. Loki stood up on shaky legs and pulled Thor in for another deep kiss, beginning to rub his hardened, clothed cock against Thor’s.

 

Thor made a soft sound and unzipped Loki’s pants, pulling down Loki’s underwear and exposing his cock.

 

He then grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, beginning to rub his length against Loki’s.

 

Loki nipped at Thor’s lip and pulled away from him, catching his breath. “Ready to fuck me?”

 

Thor laughed, kissing Loki again. “Always.”

 

They walked over to the large floor to ceiling window in Thor’s office, and Loki pulled down his pants further, revealing himself. Without speaking, he panted against the window and rested his arms and forehead against it. “I’m ready.”

 

Thor possessively growled low in his throat at the sight, and grabbed his cock, aligning himself with Loki.

 

He pressed in easily, glad that Loki had finally adjusted to his girth and length again.

 

Loki cried out when Thor entered him, and immediately pressed back onto him, moaning deeply. “ _ Mn! _ Yes, Thor!”

 

Thor snapped his hips into Loki, grabbing at his hips and licking along the length of his neck, sucking at Loki’s sensitive jugular. “You’re so good, Loki.”

 

Loki leaned his neck back, exposing more of his neck. “Harder, Thor! So good!”

 

Thor fucked Loki with a bit more force for a few minutes, reveling in the sound of skin against skin. He reached around and grabbed Loki’s cock, beginning to jerk him to the harsh pace that he was snapping his hips.

 

Loki cried out again, balling his hands into fists. “ _ Yes _ Thor,  _ yes _ !”

 

Thor felt Loki tighten and pulse around him, and moaned deeply when Loki came, spurting his cum against the window.

 

Thor felt Loki’s legs begin to tremble, and he pulled out of him, turning the man around and picking him up.

 

Loki panted and kicked off his pants, wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist and pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

He gasped when Thor entered him again, not able to hold back his voice. “ _ More _ , Thor!”

 

Thor listened to his omega and changed his angle, beginning to thrust into him with the same force he did when the man was standing.

 

Loki held Thor tightly, and tried to remember to keep it down, knowing that Thor’s secretary was right outside.

 

Thor just felt so  _ good _ , and he was so  _ thick _ and so  _ long _ , and he was hitting against all of the right places, so Loki found his climax building from within him again. 

 

Thor heard Loki begin to gasp in the way that signalled he was about to climax, and moved a bit faster, feeling his own orgasm creeping upon him.

 

They came together, and slanted their mouths against each other, riding through the climactic waves.

 

Loki closed his eyes and leaned back against the window of Thor’s office, panting heavily. He made a face when Thor pulled out, slightly annoyed that alphas produced so much semen. He brushed away thoughts of wanting to give Thor another child, knowing that it was still too soon. He wanted the boys walking and talking in coherent sentences before he even considered getting pregnant again.

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before sharing a messy kiss, and Thor carried Loki over to the chair at his desk, sitting down. Loki closed his eyes and happened to look over at the clock on the wall, seeing that Thor only had 20 minutes to eat.

 

Thor noticed this, and nestled against Loki’s neck, reassuring him. “I’m the president, Loki. I can take an extra long lunch every once and awhile if I wish.”

 

Loki nodded, relaxing in Thor’s hold.

 

He was very happy that they were getting along and working together again.

 

He just prayed that it would stay this way, because… he really loved his husband.

 

And he wanted their relationship to work.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first large time skip happens next chapter, so we get to see the boys talking and walking and being cute little kids. As always, if there's something you'd be interested in seeing in the story as a whole, don't hesitate to let me know. If it works with the story, then I'll try my best to work it in.
> 
> The fact that this story has so much support really warms my heart, and I just want to say that I'm really grateful for each and every one of you.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

While relaxing in their post-coital bliss, Thor sensed that Loki was happy through the warm glow he felt through their bond, and he kissed his neck, tracing kisses up to his cheek and then his mouth. “Why are you so happy?”

 

Loki chuckled softly, kissing Thor again. “... I’m just really happy, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled, kissing Loki and causing the man to smile as well. “I love you.”

 

Loki blushed deeply. “I love you too.”

 

They remained in each other’s embrace for a few minutes before Thor helped Loki stand, helping clean him off.

 

After they redressed and zipped themselves back up, they made their way over to the couches in Thor’s office, sitting down across from each other.

 

Thor took a sip of his drink and made a face of disgust. “The ice melted.”

 

Loki laughed, sipping at his drink and making a face of disgust as well. “It did indeed.”

 

Thor stood up and walked over to the mini fridge in his office, grabbing two bottles of water. “This should taste better.”

 

Loki accepted the bottle of water gratefully, and began to eat his meal, looking over at Thor. “... So I went over to Samantha’s house earlier today.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him, shoveling food into his mouth. “Did you now?”

 

Loki nodded, swallowing his food. “I did.”

 

“... What did she want?”

 

“She… she wanted me to revoke the excommunication.”

 

Thor looked at him, his face unreadable. “Why?”

 

Loki sighed here, annoyed that he was still having to deal with this horrid woman. “Because she’s pregnant.”

 

Thor choked, banging on his chest a few times and draining his water bottle. “Loki, I-I swear-”

 

“I know, Thor.” interrupted Loki. “I know you didn’t touch her.”

 

Thor visibly relaxed, their bond telling him that Loki was telling the truth. “Who is the father?”

 

“I don’t know.” sighed Loki, shaking his head again. “But she told me that the alpha who got her pregnant didn’t want to marry her or claim the child because she is excommunicated. So she begged me to revoke it.”

 

Thor made a face at this. “Are… you going to?”

 

“ I don’t want to… but I feel bad for the child. If she truly is pregnant, then that child doesn’t deserve to live in a society where they’re shunned simply because of who their mother is. But I’ll talk to the other omegas. If they agree to revoke it, then alright. But if they choose to keep it, then I won’t object to it. This is what I told her.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding. “Is she going to keep the child?”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows. It is a sad situation either way.”

 

They both shook their heads again before Loki looked over at Thor, trying to casually bring something up.

 

“... My heat starts next month.”

 

Thor slowed his chewing, looking at his mate. “...Yes.”

 

“... Do… you want me to get on birth control?”

 

Thor swallowed his food and stared at him for a few seconds. “... Do you want to?”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

Thor frowned slightly, thinking to himself. “Are we ready for another child? The boys are so young.”

 

Loki nodded. “I know. But I feel that you desire to have another child, so… I’m asking.”

 

Thor blushed, embarrassed that they couldn’t really hide anything from each other because of their bond.

 

“... I… I think about it. But I don’t want to force your body through another pregnancy so soon after the boys. I… I admit, I do imagine you carrying more of our children. But… I know it will be  _ terribly _ hard to take care of the boys while pregnant;  _ especially _ if you end up getting pregnant with multiples again.”

 

Loki shuddered, knowing that it was possible to get pregnant with twins or triplets. He honestly felt that he would  _ die _ if he had to carry and then raise and take care of triplets all by himself, and it was this that knocked some sense into him.

 

Although the omega part of him wanted nothing  _ more _ than to give Thor children, the rational part of him knew that he had no desire to take care of toddlers while the possibility of being pregnant with triplets loomed over his head.

 

“... Although I would love nothing more than to give you children… I… I know that I’m not ready to be pregnant again. I don’t want to raise toddlers while there’s a possibility that I could carry twins or triplets.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding. “I want to have more children when  _ you’re _ ready, Loki. How… how about we keep you on birth control until you decide you’re ready for more children? You have my support in whatever you decide to do.”

 

Loki nodded, glad that he and Thor talked about this. He noticed that Thor began to get attached to his stomach once he began to show when he was pregnant with the boys, and after he had them, Thor sometimes spent time lavishing numerous kisses upon his flat stomach after sex. 

 

Loki could always sense Thor’s desire for more children through their bond every time he kissed his stomach, and he figured he would chalk it up to Thor’s alpha nature. He didn’t  _ mind _ Thor doing this to him, he just wanted to make sure that they both agreed that they wouldn’t have more children until the boys were older.

 

They talked about random things while they finished their meal, and after they finished, Loki kissed Thor goodbye, leaving his office.

 

He was happy that he and Thor were able to talk things out now, and was looking forward to the coming months.

 

He had a good feeling about them.

 

* * *

 

“I know, Cheryl. It’s their birthday next week, and I want everything  _ perfect _ . I-”

 

“Mama!”

 

Loki looked down at Leo, who was pulling at his pant leg. “Hi sweetie!” gushed Loki, picking up his son. “Where’s your brother?”

 

Leo pointed to the living room before wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck, nestling his face into its crook.

 

“Hold on, Cheryl.” sighed Loki, patting Leo on his back and holding him close. “What’s wrong, Leo?”

 

Leo hugged him tighter, so Loki laughed, understanding that Leo was lonely. He patted his back soothingly, kissing his temple a few times. “Mommy loves you, Leo. I really do.”

 

The boys were turning one next week, and Loki couldn’t believe that a year ago, he had given birth to them.

 

The boys were already walking, and they both knew how to say a few words, so Loki was happy, seeing his children age right in front of him everyday.

 

Loki shifted Leo in his arms so that he could press his phone back against his ear. “Like I was saying, their birthday is the 22nd. Can you have the cake ready by the 21st?”

 

“Yes, I can do that.”

 

Loki thanked the baker and hung up, putting his phone in his pocket and sitting down on the couch, letting Leo rest against him. “Liam… want to cuddle with me?”

 

Liam shook his head, entranced by a baby puzzle on the floor he was trying to solve. “No!”

 

Loki laughed, amused by this. “Want Mommy to help you with the puzzle?”

 

“No!”

 

Loki laughed again, pressing the button on the couch that made it a recliner. “Want Mommy to leave you alone?”

 

Liam nodded, picking up a square piece and trying to press it into the circle hole. “Yes!”

 

Loki smiled and watched his son try to figure out the puzzle. After spending ten minutes trying to complete it, he looked over at Loki and began to cry, frustrated that he couldn’t do it.

 

Loki tutted, beckoning Liam over. “Don’t cry, sweetie, it’s okay. Come over to Mommy.”

 

Liam stood up and wiped at his eyes, walking over to Loki. Loki picked him up and held him close, patting his back. “Mommy’s so proud of you for trying, Liam. You’re such a smart boy.”

 

Liam sniffed, beginning to calm down. Loki began to make that soft, purr like sound in his chest then, and lulled Liam and Leo to sleep.

 

They rested on the couch for about an hour before they woke up, and began to get restless in Loki’s arms, wanting to walk around and play.

 

Loki woke up and smiled to himself, carrying the boys to the playroom. 

 

Frigga made sure that this room was a utopia for toddlers, and had everything that a toddler could ever want in this room. 

 

There was even a large TV in here so that kid’s music or TV shows could be played.

 

Loki helped the boys with their shapes, and did various activities with them until Thor came home.

 

The boys were now being put to bed at 9, so Thor only had about an hour to spend with them until they fell asleep. This broke his heart, and he felt guilty for working for so long, knowing that he was missing out on important moments in the boys’ lives.

 

He was glad to have every Wednesday and the weekends off, and made sure that he spent as much time as he could with his sons then.

 

The boys looked up as Thor entered the room, and got up from their play table, toddling over to him. “Dada! Da!”

 

Thor’s eyes crinkled with joy and he got down on one knee, wrapping his arms around both boys. “Hi Liam! Hi Leo!” 

 

He kissed both their faces in rapid succession, making sure to go back and forth between them so that they wouldn’t get jealous of each other.

 

The boys both giggled, and both pressed kisses against Thor’s cheeks, laughing harder when Thor smiled. “Daddy missed you guys so much today. Did you miss Daddy?”

 

Liam and Leo nodded together, wrapping their arms around his neck. Thor smiled over at Loki next and winked at him. “Hey Loki.”

 

Loki stood up and walked over to him, bending over and kissing him. “Hey. How was work today?”

 

Thor sighed, standing up and carrying the boys in his arms. “Frustrating. But I’m home now with the people I love the most; that’s all that matters.”

 

Loki smiled gently, beginning to clean up the playroom. “I arranged to have the cake for the boys to be ready on Friday, and invited all of the omegas I know that have young children over for the boys’ birthday on Saturday.”

 

Thor hummed, breathing in the calming scent of his children. “Can you believe that they’re already one?”

 

Loki shook his head, putting away the last of the toys in the play bin. “I cannot.” He walked over to them and kissed their cheeks, making them laugh. “It seems like just yesterday I was pregnant with you guys.”

 

He beckoned for Thor to follow him out of the room and to the kitchen, where the chef made dinner for them all.

 

They sat the boys down in their highchairs and fixed their plates first, sitting down on stools in front of them and beginning to feed them.

 

The boys seemed to like the pasta, and consumed it quickly, humming happily.

 

Thor laughed when the boys began to hum. “What are they doing?”

 

Loki grabbed a napkin and wiped off Leo’s chin. “They’re copying a character from one of their favorite TV shows who hums when he eats something good.”

 

This made Thor chuckle, and he grabbed a napkin, beginning to clean off Liam’s face. “That is the cutest thing ever.”

 

After they finished feeding the boys, they fixed plates of their own and each grabbed a toddler, sitting down and putting them in their laps.

 

Loki moaned softly when he took is first bite, closing his eyes and savoring the meal. “This is  _ amazing _ ; no wonder the boys hummed while they ate this.”

 

Thor nodded, pleased with how good the food was. “Did we get a new chef?”

 

Loki hummed, thinking. “I… I think? The food tastes so different. We’ll ask your mother in the morning.”

 

Leo tugged at Loki’s shirt, looking sad and beginning to whimper. “Maaaaaaamaaaaa!”

 

Loki looked down at his son, surprised. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

 

Leo pointed at Loki’s plate and looked up at him. 

 

“Are you still hungry?”

 

Leo nodded emphatically, pulling at his shirt again. “Maaaaaamaaaaaa!”

 

This made Loki laugh, and he gathered some pasta on a fork, feeding Leo.

 

Leo hummed and smiled, chewing his food before swallowing. He pulled at Loki’s shirt again and pointed at his plate, wanting more.

 

Loki snorted and shared an amused look with Thor, who had a gentle smile on his face. “He’s going to eat all of my food before I can.”

 

“They are growing alphas, Loki. They’re probably getting another growth spurt.”

 

Liam began to pout when he saw that Leo was getting extra food, and he looked up at Thor, his eyes brimming with tears. 

 

“Don’t cry, Liam. You can have more pasta too.”

 

Liam’s tears dried up, and he looked up at Thor expectantly. 

 

Laughing to himself, Thor gathered some pasta and fed Liam, love blooming in his chest. Every day he thought he couldn’t possibly love his children more than he already did, and every day he was proven wrong.

 

The boys ate a few more forkfuls of pasta before getting full, and pointed at their sippy cups, feeling thirsty. 

 

Thor and Loki grabbed them and handed them to their sons, beginning to eat their own meals. 

 

They relaxed together in the living room and cuddled with their sons until 9, and then walked them upstairs to the nursery, putting them to bed.

 

They were excited that their boys were turning one, and looked forward to Saturday. 

 

They were finally at a peaceful point in their lives.

 

And for that, they were thankful.

 

* * *

 

Thor squinted his eyes and put on his sunglasses, looking around at the backyard of the mansion.

 

Today was the boys’ one year old birthday, and their backyard was  _ full _ of children five and younger, screaming and running around with each other, playing childish games that one would expect children to play. There had to be at  _ least _ 40 children here, and even more parents. 

 

He had to admit, being around so many children made the alpha in him want more, but he pushed that thought away, understanding that now wasn’t the time. He wanted to give Loki a chance to follow his personal endeavors, and have a life that didn’t revolve around taking care of the children day in and day out, before having another child. 

 

Loki came behind him and pinched at his side, kissing his cheek. “Are you imagining having more kids again?”

 

Thor blushed, feeling embarrassed. “... And if I am?”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, staring out at all of the kids. “I’d tell you to wait just a bit longer. I want to be able to enjoy the boys and run around with them.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding. He couldn’t understand why the desire to have more children was so strong. “Your heat starts tomorrow.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes. “Yep. I’ve already got my nest stocked.”

 

They relaxed and looked over at Loki’s parents, seeing them play with the boys and introducing them to the other toddlers. “Do you think the boys will get along well with other children? This is the first time they’re being introduced to kids their own age.”

 

“I sure hope so. I know that Liam can be very particular about what he does and doesn’t like.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “That sounds like me.”

 

Thor smiled to himself here. “As long as you know that you’re the one that he gets it from.”

 

Loki pinched Thor’s side playfully again. “Oh hush.”

 

Loki noticed that many of the omegas were gathering near the drinks and food, and he sighed, shaking his head. “I’ve got to go. It seems like the omegas are holding an impromptu meeting.”

 

Thor sighed, sad to see him go. “I guess I’ll go converse with the alphas.”

 

They kissed goodbye and separated, heading to opposite directions. The omegas looked up as Loki approached them, making room for him in the center. “About time you joined us.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink, looking around. There were about 20 omegas gathered, so he figured now would be a good time to talk to them about Samantha.

 

He had honestly forgotten to bring it up at the past two meetings with the omegas, but it had been about two months since Samantha had called him over to her place, and he felt bad for not feeling bad about forgetting.

 

“So I forgot to mention something at our past two luncheons.”

 

The omegas turned to Loki, surprised. 

 

“Samantha actually reached out to me, two months ago, wishing to be reinstated.”

 

Everyone gasped, beginning to mutter amongst themselves.

 

“That’s ridiculous!” humphed an omega. “What makes her think she can get reinstated after 4 months of being excommunicated? That’s not how things work.”

 

“I know, I know.” sighed Loki, shaking his head. “But she… she said that she’s pregnant, and the child’s father refuses to marry her because of her excommunication.” 

 

Another omega tutted. “That’s a consequence of doing what she did, Loki. Surely you’re not wanting to reinstate her because she carries life?”

 

Loki bit a lower lip and remained silent, feeling torn on the issue. He wanted nothing more than to keep Samantha out of this society for the rest of her life, but the stupid omega part of him kept reminding him that there was a child involved in all of this.

 

Freya noticed his dilemma and sipped at her drink, speaking up. “What would you like to do, hun? You’re the one who called for her excommunication in the first place.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip again. “I… I told her I would leave it up to everyone, and go with what they decided.”

 

“I for one don’t think she should be reinstated anytime soon.” sighed a male omega, shaking his head. 

 

“But she’s pregnant.” argued another, trying to see things from both sides. “Think of the child.”

 

Everyone began to murmur amongst themselves again, considering everything. “Who is the father?”

 

“I… have no idea. She wouldn’t tell me.”

 

A few omegas looked up at the sky and away from Loki, hinting that they thought it was still a possibility that Thor was the father of her child. 

 

Loki growled low in his throat, narrowing his eyes at them all. “Is there something you all want to say?”

 

“No, not at all, Loki.” assured a middle aged omega. “We… were just wondering if you’ve ruled out the possibility of your husband being the father of this child.”

 

Loki’s face scrunched up at this. He really hated how finicky and uptight these elite omegas were. They were always so involved in the lives of others.

 

“My husband never cheated on me, May. I wish I could say the same about yours.”

 

The omega widened her eyes in shock, embarrassed. She knew better though than to come for Loki. He had earned the name “Snaketongue” amongst their little society, and everyone was beginning to learn that he was someone you did not want to mess with or come for.

 

All of the other omegas bit back smiles and coughed or looked away, glad that they were not on the receiving end of Loki’s sharp tongue.

 

“What… what if we partly reinstate her, but only after she has the child?” suggested one of the omegas, catching everyone’s attention. “She probably won’t be able to marry the father but… at least the father will be in the child’s life. It’s the perfect amount of punishment yet shows enough leniency for her situation. We keep her from our meetings, bar her from our gatherings, and she loses her ability to vote on community issues and have a voice in the occurrences of our society. She’ll be there but not there. It’s the perfect punishment.”

 

Loki hummed, thinking about this. It seemed  _ extremely _ lenient to him, but he  _ did _ say that any decision the omegas made he wouldn’t go against. Besides, her losing her ability to attend events and social gatherings was a big punishment in and of itself. She wouldn’t be allowed to attend gala’s, charity events, or any major events or gatherings thrown by anyone in this quaint, little elite society of theirs. 

 

She would always be an outcast.

 

“If everyone agrees with this, then I do too.”

 

The omegas all nodded, agreeing with this. They looked over at Frigga who was across the yard then. She had a microphone in her hands, and cleared her throat to catch their attention.

 

“Everyone? It’s time for the boys to blow out their candles and cut the cake. Mothers, please collect your children, as they will be getting their cake first.”

 

Loki chuckled and winked at Freya before walking over to his sons, gently taking them out of his parents’ arms. He plastered kisses all over their faces, causing them to laugh. “We’re going to cut your cake, guys! Are you ready?”

 

“Yah!” chanted the boys, looking excited. Loki handed Liam over to Thor and together they walked over to the large cake, grabbing the lighter and lighting the candles. They made sure to get two candles so that each boy had a chance to blow out a candle, and held them up, showing them how to blow.

 

Liam blew his out first, and began to giggle when everyone cheered, feeling proud. Leo began to cry when he couldn’t blow out his candle, turning in Loki’s arms.

 

Loki hugged him, and gently turned him back around. “It’s okay, Leo. Let’s try again. Put your lips like this.” 

 

Leo followed Loki’s instructions and blew again, not managing to blow the candle out. 

 

“It’s okay, Leo. Mommy’s here. Try again.”

 

Leo frowned and blew extra hard, laughing when he finally managed to blow out his candle. Everyone cheered again, and Loki kissed Leo’s cheek a few times, proud of him. “Good job, Leo! Mommy’s so proud of you.”

 

Liam began to tear up when he didn’t get the same attention, and Loki laughed, reaching over and kissing Liam as well. “Mommy’s proud of you too, sweetie.”

 

Now it was Leo’s turn to cry, and Loki smiled softly, going back and forth and kissing the boys’ faces in rapid succession until they were both giggling.

 

“Whew! Now it’s time for the cake.” laughed Loki, grabbing a knife and handing it to Thor. He then grabbed a plate, and watched as Thor cut a small piece of cake in two on the plate, setting the knife down and grabbing two forks. He handed Loki a fork, and together they gathered small, bite size pieces of cake, feeding Liam and Leo.

 

The eyes of the boys shot open, and they looked to their parents in wonder, surprised at how good this dessert was. 

 

Everyone laughed, and took pictures of the family.

 

Loki and Thor kissed the boys’ cheeks and stepped aside, letting the party attendants cut up the cake and serve everyone. Thor and Loki walked over to the shade of a large tree and sat down, beginning to feed the boys their cake.

 

Both boys began to hum while eating it, happy smiles on their faces.

 

The boys enjoyed the rest of their birthday party, and surprisingly got along well with the other children. Of course, Liam didn’t want to share his toys, and threw a  _ fit _ when Loki tried to let him know that it wasn’t nice to hoard his things.

Everyone began to file out of the mansion and head home around 5, and the party attendants put all of Liam and Leo’s new toys in their large playroom, cleaning up outside.

 

The boys were  _ exhausted _ by the end of the day, and Loki and Thor gave them baths and laid them down to bed around 6, heading down to their living room and watching TV, relaxing and wanting to spend some time together.

 

They had the couches reclined, and Loki had his arms wrapped around Thor, his head on his chest. They had on a silly sitcom, and were watching it half heartedly, just basking in the presence of each other. 

 

“What were you and the other omegas talking about today?”

 

Loki grunted, a small frown on his face. “I forgot to talk to them about Samantha wanting to be reinstated, so we came to a decision today.”

 

Thor was silent for a few seconds. “... Well? What did you all decide on?”

 

“We… decided that she can be partly reinstated once she has her child, but she won’t be allowed to participate in any events or social gatherings in our elite circle.”

 

Thor sighed, feeling sorry for the woman. The alpha who got her pregnant would probably not want to claim her for a wife, but would have to claim the child, lest they be looked down on by the other alphas.

 

“... They probably think it’s my child, don’t they?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “Who cares? I know it’s not, and that’s all that matters.”

 

Thor held Loki a bit closer. “Thank you.”

 

They were pleased that they truly were over the Samantha situation to be honest. That had been a  _ terrible _ point in their marriage, and Loki was glad that he and Thor had been able to weather the storm.

 

Now he just hoped that their marriage would stay calm. 

 

He and Thor had been through enough.

 

* * *

 

The days, months, and then  _ years _ flew by in the Thorson household, and before Loki and Thor knew it, the boys’ 3rd birthday was approaching.

 

They couldn’t  _ believe _ that all of this time flew by so quickly, and Loki often spent the little free time he had reminiscing with old pictures or home videos of the boys when they were younger.

 

Thankfully, the boys were big enough now to handle walking and running around for hours and  _ hours _ each day, so Loki figured a trip to a theme park and resort for their birthday would be a nice treat.

 

Thor and Loki had begun to seriously consider having another child when the boys started being able to articulate themselves clearly, and had an appointment with a fertility specialist today, a week before the boys turned 3. 

 

Because Loki really didn't want to risk having a multiples pregnancy again, he began to research ways to safely lower fertility online, and discovered that there was a shot that both alphas and omegas could receive that safely reduced their fertility rates for a short period of time. 

 

It had very good reviews, so Loki and Thor figured that there would be no harm in setting up an appointment with a fertility specialist to administer it to them, and answer any of their questions.

 

It was a Wednesday, so Thor was off, and he was currently in the living room wrestling with the boys while Loki cleaned up from breakfast.

 

Their appointment with the specialist was at 12, and it was 9 now, so it was time to start getting ready.

 

He dried off his hands and walked to the living room, smiling at the sight of both boys yelling in triumph as Thor fell to the ground, pretending to be defeated.

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

Liam and Leo jumped up and down around Thor. “We won, Mommy!”

 

Loki smiled softly and walked over to them, ruffling their hair. “You defeated Daddy?”

 

Leo nodded eagerly, grabbing Loki’s hand. “Yeah, Mommy!”

 

Loki bent over and picked up his son, kissing him. “Good job.”

 

Thor cracked open an eye, letting out a puff of laughter. “Hey!”

 

Liam climbed onto Thor and put a finger in his face. “Sh!!! You’re dead, Daddy!”

 

Thor snorted and wrapped his arms around him, beginning to laugh evilly. “I’ve come back to life! And I’m going to eat you first!”

 

Liam squealed, laughing and trying to break out of Thor’s arms. “No, Daddy, no!”

 

Thor pressed kisses against the side of Liam’s face, adjusting him in his arms, and standing up. “We’ll play later, okay? It’s time to get ready for Mommy’s appointment.”

 

Liam and Leo pouted, crossing their arms. “But we want to play…”

 

Loki beckoned for Thor to follow him so that they could head upstairs to the boys’ room, and get them dressed and ready for the day. “You can finish playing with Daddy when we get home. Okay?”

 

The boys remained silent and pouted further, causing Loki to laugh and tickle Leo’s stomach. “ _ Okay? _ ”

 

Leo fought back a giggle and pushed Loki’s hands away. “No Mommy!”

 

“Mommy can’t tickle you?”

 

“No!”

 

Loki snorted and walked to the boys room, setting Leo down on the floor and walking over to his dresser. “Do you boys want to match today?”

 

Liam ran over to Loki once Thor placed him on the floor and pulled out a bright orange collared shirt. “This, Mommy!”

 

Loki took out the shirt. “Leo, do you want to match with Liam?”

 

Leo nodded, running over to Liam’s dresser and yanking open the bottom drawer, pulling out the same orange shirt.

 

“Hey! That’s mine!” cried Liam, running over to his brother and snatching his shirt out of his hands.

 

“You took mine first!” shouted Leo, pulling his shirt out of Liam’s hands.

 

“Boys.” chastised Thor, smiling softly. “Be nice.”

 

Both boys sighed, and began searching through Liam’s bottom drawer, trying to find a pair of pants they wanted to wear.

 

They finally settled on black shorts, so Leo ran over to his dresser and pulled out the same black shorts, handing them to Loki. “This, Mommy!”

 

Loki nodded and grabbed the shorts and shirt from his hands, beginning to remove his son’s nightshirt.

 

Leo frowned and swatted Loki’s hands away. “No, Mommy! I do it myself!”

 

Loki laughed softly, sharing an amused look with Thor. “Alright sweetheart. Mommy will watch you change and help you if you need it.” He looked over at Liam then. “Liam? Do you need help?”

 

Liam shook his head, trying his best to take off his shirt by himself. “No.”

 

Loki stood up and walked next to Thor, observing their children try to dress themselves.

 

It took about ten minutes, and both of their shirts were on backwards, but they had done it, so Loki and Thor were proud.

 

“Alright boys, sit on your beds. Let’s put on your socks and shoes.”

 

The boys nodded at Thor and jumped onto Liam’s bed, swinging their legs. Loki and Thor went to their shoe rack and grabbed matching shoes and socks, bending down and placing them on the boys’ feet before fixing their shirts.

 

Now that the boys were dressed, Thor and Loki helped them brush their teeth, and comb through and brush their hair, finally done getting them ready.

 

They brought them to their room next so that they could change and get ready as well, before leaving the house and getting into Thor’s car.

 

They made sure to listen to kids radio on the way there, and sang along with Liam and Leo all the way to the doctor’s office.

 

Once they got out of the car and signed in, Loki and his family were led back to a room, and Loki opened up his bag that he carried with him whenever he was out with the boys. It contained snacks, drinks, toys, napkins, and various things that the boys might need while they were out.

 

“Mommy!” called the boys, beginning to tug at his pant legs. “Alien!”

 

Loki dug through the bag and pulled out two alien toys and two small spaceships, handing them to the boys. “Don’t open the trash cans, and no running. Okay?”

 

Both boys nodded, grabbing the toys and walking over to Thor, pretending that his legs were a new planet that was unexplored.

 

He laughed when one of the spaceships went under his pant leg. “What are you guys doing?”

 

Liam looked up at him and blinked. “It’s space, Daddy.”

 

Thor laughed again, amused. “Can space be outside of Daddy’s pant leg?”

 

Liam nodded, pulling his toy out from the inside of Thor’s pant leg. He made his spaceship crash into Leo’s and the two of them began to playfight with their toys and aliens, making sound effects with their mouths.

 

Loki pulled out his phone to record this and posted it to his social media once he was done, feeling happier each day that he got to spend with his boys.

 

A loud knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts, and he called for the doctor to come in, shaking his hand. “Hello, Doctor.”

 

The doctor smiled, shaking his hand back before shaking Thor’s hand. “Hello, Mr. Laufeyson. Mr. Odinson.”

 

The doctor looked down at his charts. “So tell me why you’re here today.”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look before Loki answered. “We… were wanting to have another child. But we aren’t wanting to have multiples at the moment. We were wondering if there was anything we could do to lower my fertility and his fertility a bit.”

 

The doctor nodded, writing something down. “Definitely. There are shots that we administer here that lower one’s fertility rate significantly. For you, it would lower the chances of your ovaries sending out more than one egg, and for your husband, it would lower his sperm count drastically. This is something that would decrease your chance of having multiples.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, glad that there was something they could do. “How long are the effects of this shot, doctor?” asked Thor. “And are there any side effects we should be worried about?”

 

The doctor hummed, thinking. “The shots last for about a month. They are administered one to two weeks before the omega’s heat. We only administer the shot for 2 of the omega’s heats a year, as prolonged use will lead to infertility. As for side effects… none have been reported that should worry you. If you’re nauseous, or tired, then this is normal.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded again. “May we receive these shots today? My heat is in 8 days.”

 

The doctor nodded. “I’ll get them for you now. I’ll be right back.”

 

Loki watched the doctor leave before blushing and looking down, feeling excited. Thor sensed this through their bond, and he smiled at Loki, feeling excited too. “I can’t believe that this is all happening again.”

 

Loki nodded, looking up at the ceiling. “I know. I… I’m excited to have another child again. I’m just nervously anticipating it.” He looked down at the boys, who were currently making their alien toys climb the wall.

 

“Boys? Are you excited to get another sister or brother?”

 

The boys paused, looking at each other before looking at Loki. “I don’t know, Mommy.” answered Leo, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Liam reacted the same way, turning back around to play with Leo.

 

Loki and Thor shared another amused look and laughed, looking up when the doctor entered the room again with the shots.

 

He pulled on gloves and rolled up Loki’s shirt sleeve, exposing his upper arm. Loki grimaced as the doctor administered the shot, but otherwise remained still. After he was done the doctor placed a bandaid on him and disposed of the syringe, grabbing Thor’s shot and administering it to him. 

 

After he was done, he removed his gloves, congratulating the pair on the potential new addition to their family, and left, closing the door.

 

Loki couldn’t shake the feeling of nervous anticipation and excitement from his body, and climbed off of the exam table, gently grabbing the toys of his sons and putting them back into his bag.

 

Now that this was over, all they had to worry about was the boys’ birthday party on Saturday.

 

* * *

 

Loki stood outside of his nest, hours away from his heat.

 

It was now Sunday, and he was saying goodbye to the boys before he locked himself in here for the next three days. 

 

He always made sure to explain to them a child friendly version of what a heat was, and why their mommy had to disappear for a few days, sad that he had to leave them for so long.

 

The boys did suffer from a bit of separation anxiety when they had to be away from Loki for longer than 12 hours, so he was always extremely worried that they would be unconsolable during the three days he was in his heat.

 

He kissed them both numerous times before letting them go and stood up, waving goodbye as his parents walked the boys out of he and Thor’s room.

 

Loki and Thor walked into Loki’s nest then and closed the door, walking over to the bedroom in it. Thor walked over to the refrigerator in the small kitchen first, checking to make sure that it was full of plenty of gallons of water and easy to consume foods like yogurt.

 

He then walked towards the bedroom, noticing that Loki was changing into a loose fitting shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

 

“Hey.”

 

Loki looked over his shoulder, smiling softly. “Hey.”

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Loki pulled on his sweatpants and stretched, looking over at him. “Fine.  _ Nervous _ . But fine.” He sat down on the large bed and lied down, his legs hanging over the edge. “I’m almost  _ thirty _ Thor. I mean, just four years ago, we were in college, and now… now we’re married and bonded and have kids and we’re trying for  _ another  _ one. Sometimes when I wake up, it feels like I still have to get up early for class and do my homework.”

 

Thor laughed, sitting down on the bed and lying down next to him. “Sometimes I wake up and it feels like I was just a freshman in college yesterday. Time is going by so fast.”

 

Loki rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arms around Thor, nestling into his side. “I feel like if I blink, the boys will be starting high school.”

 

Thor chuckled at this, imagining it. “My heart hurts when you say this. They’re growing up so fast already.”

 

Loki sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Let’s stop talking about them; I miss them so much already.”

 

This made Thor smile, and he began to absentmindedly rub his thumb along the crest of Loki’s hip. 

 

They lied in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the comforting presences of each other before Loki went rigid in his hold and removed himself from Thor’s side hurriedly. He walked across the room, turning on the ceiling fan to the highest setting and fanning his face. “I’m going to go get some water.”

 

Thor nodded, and began to remove his shirt and pants, folding them and putting them on the table in the room. Loki’s heat was probably close, so he figured he might as well undress. He looked up as Loki entered the room with a half empty jug of water, observing him. “How close are you?”

 

Loki sighed, stripping himself free of his shirt and his pants. “Close. I’ll start within the hour.”

 

Thor nodded, watching Loki drink the rest of the jug. Loki then collapsed onto the bed face first and began to pant, his skin becoming flushed. “Maybe sooner.”

 

Thor observed Loki for a few seconds. “Let me know what I can do.”

 

Loki looked over at him from the corner of his eye. “Let the air cool me down for a few minutes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Ten minutes passed before Loki sat up, and crawled into Thor’s lap, nestling his face into the crook of his neck and beginning to scent him.

 

This was Loki telling him that it was okay to touch him now, so he wrapped Loki in a warm embrace, holding him gingerly. 

 

They sat like this for a few more minutes before Loki squirmed to get out of Thor’s hold and pushed him down, straddling him.

 

“ _ Mn _ , fuck.” he panted, biting his lower lip and running a few fingers over his chest and down his body. 

 

Thor watched Loki’s chest rise and fall, and he moved to rest his hands on his sides. “Loki?”

 

Loki closed his eyes and continued to pant, so Thor called out to him again. “Love?”

 

Loki looked down at him, his pupils beginning to dilate. “Hm?”

 

Thor’s nostrils flared when the alluring scent of Loki’s slick began to waft through the air, and he moaned deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. 

 

He was beginning to enter his rut.

 

Leaning over, Loki shifted so that he was lying over Thor, and he pressed their lips together, immediately slipping his tongue into his mouth and running it along the length of Thor’s tongue.

 

Thor moaned deeply when he felt Loki’s tongue against his, and laughed softly when Loki began to rub himself against the front of his pants.

 

“Omega.”

 

Loki stilled above Thor, looking deep into his eyes with blown pupils.

 

“Give me a moment.”

 

Loki blinked in confusion, not understanding what Thor meant. He  _ did _ see that Thor was still wearing underwear, and that was an issue.

 

He growled low in his throat and pulled Thor’s underwear down and off of him, freeing his half erect length.

 

He tossed Thor’s underwear across the room before diving back down and taking Thor’s lips with his own.

 

Passionate kisses were shared between them for sometime before the smell of Loki’s slick became overwhelming, and Thor couldn’t help  _ but _ slip into his rut.

 

Once he slipped into his rut, the alpha part of him remembered that he and Loki were trying to conceive during this heat, and he sat up and growled low in his throat, catching Loki’s attention.

 

Loki immediately sat up with him, and nestled his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, breathing in his overwhelming scent.

 

“ _ Alpha… Alpha… _ ”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki then, holding him close. “ _ Mine. _ ”

 

Loki nodded emphatically, beginning to nuzzle at Thor’s neck. “Take me, Alpha. I’m all yours.”

 

Thor moved to kiss at Loki’s neck then, lavishing his tongue over his jugular, and beginning to lie them both back down on the bed.

 

Loki spread his legs for Thor, ready to be filled and taken.

 

The omega in him remembered that he and Thor were trying to conceive during this heat as well, and he let out a wanton sound, encouraging Thor to hurry up.

 

Thor braced himself above Loki with an arm and grabbed himself, aligning with Loki before slowly pushing in.

 

They both closed their eyes and let out deep, guttural groans once Thor entered Loki, and Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, encouraging him to begin to move.

 

Thor started at a wild pace, and Loki cried out again and again, the omega in him  _ reveling _ at the thought of being the reason that his alpha was losing control.

 

Because they were both wanting to conceive during this heat, Loki felt that this heat was unique from all of his other heats. Now that they were bonded, and could feel each other’s emotions and desires, their touches and moans and pants of encouragement just meant that much more to each other, and the fact that they were trying to have a child just added to this feeling of being one.

 

This heat that they shared between them was sentimental, and they both looked forward to the fact that when it was all over, they would be that much closer to adding another member to their family.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt ending. I SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK at writing sex scenes and smut, and I literally spent like a week agonizing over this last sex scene, and finally decided to end it and cut it short, so I'm sorry for that. Next chapter should be out like Thursday or Friday, and it is FUUUUUUUUUUUUUULL of really cute domestic fluff. Like tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> As always, please comment if you would like to, and I'll swiftly reply. I love hearing what you guys have to say, even if it's something really simple. And I'm always open to suggestions for the story as well, so if there's something you want to see, just lemme know.
> 
> Thanks guys <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cute fluff chapter! You get to see more of the boys' personalities in this chapter. Quick side note, Legoland is a theme park in the United States for kids. Alllllllllllllllllllso:
> 
> I'm getting REALLY stressed out, trying to keep my grades up, and cranking out chapters so frequently. Plus I want to start spending my free time doing other things that I haven't done in a while, like studying Korean again or working out, so I will probably start releasing chapters every one or two weeks. I'm really sorry, as I know releasing a chapter every 3 days was really nice, but I just can't do that, and go to school, and still have a life, anymore.

Loki moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open and the aches and soreness in his body became apparent. 

 

He coughed to clear his throat and reached over to the nightstand, finding a jug of water that was a quarter full. He sat up and drained it, coughing again and looking over at Thor. 

 

The man was still knocked out on his stomach, blissfully snoring. Loki laughed when he noticed all of the marks across Thor’s back, and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet.

 

It was something rare in this household.

 

He relaxed against the headboard of the bed in his nest and sighed, absentmindedly placing a hand over his stomach.

 

Now all they could do was watch and wait, seeing if this fertility shot really worked. 

 

If he ended up having twins this time around, this would be his last time getting pregnant. He knew for the life of him, he  _ couldn’t _ handle having a third set of twins or even worse, a set of triplets.

 

He sighed and reached over, gently shaking Thor awake. “Alpha.”

 

Thor groaned, still asleep.

 

“Alpha?”

 

“ _ Mn _ … what’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki smiled softly. “It’s time to get up. We have to pack and leave for the boys’ birthday trip.”

 

Thor stretched out in bed and yawned, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and resting his head in his lap. “Let’s just rest here for a few hours.”

 

Loki looked over at the bedside clock. “It’s 10 am, Thor. We have to be on the plane by 3.”

 

“We can leave your nest by 12, leave the house by 2, and be on the plane by 2:45.” muttered Thor, his voice still slow and groggy from sleep.

 

“We have to eat breakfast, Thor, and pack. Come on, let’s go.” 

 

Thor tightened his arms around Loki. “Five more minutes.”

 

Loki chuckled softly and ran his hands through Thor’s golden hair, giving in to the man.

 

After five minutes passed, Loki cleared his throat, and patted Thor’s cheek. “Time to wake up, Thor. Come on.”

 

Thor sighed and let go of Loki, sitting up in bed. “How are you not tired?”

 

Loki chuckled softly. “I am. And I’m sore.  _ Very _ sore. But I miss the boys, and I know they miss us.”

 

Thor frowned at this. He knew that Loki didn’t think he didn’t care about the boys, but hearing Loki say this still made him feel uneasy. “I miss the boys too, Loki.”

 

Loki’s gaze softened, and he reached out, caressing Thor’s face. “I know you do, Thor. I don’t doubt that.”

 

Thor relaxed, kissing the palm of his hand. “I just want to enjoy these moments with you, where it’s just us.”

 

Loki smiled at this, understanding. “We will have our time, Thor.” He hummed then, looking over at him. “Why don’t we take a trip somewhere for a week after we get back from the boys’ birthday trip? I won’t be able do as much sexually on our anniversary, since I’ll be about six months.”

 

Thor’s eyes lit up at this, and he smiled, immense joy spreading through him. “I can’t believe I forgot!” He leaned over and kissed Loki’s flat stomach, rubbing it with his thumbs. “You’re pregnant now!”

 

Loki blushed and laughed softly, amused by this. “Yep. We’ll have the newest addition to our family sometime in February.”

 

Thor sat up and pressed numerous kisses against Loki’s lips, feeling over the moon. “Norns, I haven’t felt this happy in awhile.”

 

Loki chuckled, kissing him again. “I’m pleased that you’re so happy about having another child.” He sighed then, though. “We have to figure out how to tell the boys.”

 

Thor nodded, getting out of bed so that he could help Loki stand up. “I honestly think they’ll handle it much like I did when I was younger and found out my mother was pregnant with Hermod.”

 

“How did you react?” 

 

“I didn’t really care until he turned 3 or 4 to be honest. I just remember him being a nuisance until he got old enough to play with me.”

 

Loki laughed at this and accepted Thor’s hand, wincing as he stood up. “Hopefully they’re not like that.”

 

He and Thor got dressed and Loki took some medicine to ease his pain before exiting his nest. It was early afternoon, so he and Thor made their way downstairs, heading towards the playroom. 

 

They could hear screams of delight and animated noises from the room, and entered, laughing when they saw the boys running race cars along the length of Farbauti’s body. 

 

“What are you guys doing?”

 

Both boys looked up at the sound of Loki’s voice and gasped, dropping their toys. “Mommy!”

 

They ran over and attached themselves to Loki’s legs, rubbing their cheeks against him and scenting him.

 

Loki smiled and ruffled their hair before gently separating them from his legs so that he could get down on his knees and hug them. He held them close to his chest, and went back and forth, kissing their cheeks. “Mommy missed you both so  _ much _ !”

 

“Don’t go away again, Mommy.” cried Liam, shaking his head as tears began to spill from his eyes. “No more!”

 

Loki’s heart broke, and he hugged the boys tighter, kissing each of their foreheads. “Mommy’s sorry.”

 

They hugged him for a few more seconds before letting go of Loki and running over to Thor, who was already crouched down on a knee and had his arms wide open.

 

Liam and Leo ran into Thor’s outstretched arms and hugged him tightly, breathing in his calming scent.

 

Since Thor was at work so many hours a week, the boys were used to him being gone for long stretches of time. They still missed him terribly while he was gone though, and nestled into his touch, hugging him for a few seconds. Thor sat down on the floor then and pulled the boys into his lap, kissing both of their foreheads. 

 

Laufey smiled at them softly and began to clean up the playroom with Farbauti. “Did you guys tell the boys yet about the trip?”

 

Loki shook his head, sitting down on the playroom floor too. “Not yet.”

 

Farbauti raised an eyebrow at his son. “Even though you’re leaving today?”

 

“We knew that they would be too excited to wait three days.” answered Thor, adjusting his hold on them.

 

Loki crossed his legs and turned towards them, a broad smile on his face. “Guess what, guys?”

 

Liam and Leo looked at him with bated breath, beginning to get excited. 

 

“We’re going to Legoland!”

 

The boys gasped in Thor’s arms and ripped themselves from his hold, beginning to cheer and shout, running around the room like they had just been told the best news in their lives.

 

Thor and Loki shared an amused look with Loki’s parents, and stood up, beckoning for the boys to come over so that they could pick them up.

 

“We also have another surprise for you.” murmured Loki, kissing Liam’s forehead.

 

Laufey and Farbauti raised their eyebrows at Loki, wondering what this other surprise was.

 

“You’re going to have a little brother or sister!” he whispered, kissing Liam’s face. “Aren’t you excited?”

 

Laufey widened his eyes, covering his mouth with his hands. “You’re  _ pregnant _ ?!”

 

Loki nodded, a small blush creeping across his face. “We decided to try for another child during this heat, and with us both being high levels, we’re pretty certain that we conceived.”

 

Farbauti walked over to him then, mild concern on his face. “... Can you handle the boys if you end up with another set of twins, or a set of triplets?”

 

“We went to a fertility specialist who gave us both a shot to lower the risk of twins or triplets. They lowered Thor’s sperm count and then made it so that my ovaries wouldn’t produce more than one egg. So if I end up carrying twins… then this is it. They would be the last children.”

 

Laufey sighed, coming over to Loki and kissing Loki’s forehead. “Well we’re happy for you, Loki. We’re always excited for a new baby.”

 

He then squeezed his grandson’s arm affectionately. “Liam? Are you excited that Mommy’s having a baby?”

 

Liam looked like he could care less. “No.”

 

“No?” laughed Loki, tickling his son’s cheek. “You’re not?”

 

Liam shook his head. “I don’t want a brother or sister.”

 

“But you have Leo, and he’s your brother. You’ll have someone new to play with.”

 

Liam shook his head. “I have Leo to play with.”

 

“But now you get one more person to play with.” explained Laufey, a gentle smile on his face.

 

“But I have Leo.” answered Liam, still not understanding. Loki laughed softly and turned to Leo, who seemed intrigued.

 

“When do we buy the baby?” he asked, his face showing that he was serious.

 

All of the adults in the room laughed, amused by Leo’s innocence. 

 

“We don’t buy the baby, sweetheart.” answered Loki, reaching out to caress his cheek. “It’s growing in Mommy’s tummy.”

 

This made Leo frown further. “You ate it?”

 

Thor snorted at this, and kissed Leo’s forehead, adjusting him in his arms. “No Leo. Mommy didn’t eat the baby.”

 

“But it’s in his tummy.” said Leo, looking up at Thor in confusion. 

 

“There’s a special place inside Mommy’s body that protects the baby while it grows, Leo.” explained Loki, patting his stomach.

 

Leo blinked a few times, processing this. “Okay. Can we go to Legoland now?”

 

Loki and Thor laughed, sharing another amused look. “We have to eat breakfast and pack first, hun.”

 

Leo sighed, squirming to be let down. “Okay.”

 

Thor set him down and followed him out of the playroom, walking to the family’s dining room. The chef made a large breakfast for everyone, so Thor helped Leo into his booster seat and got the boys some small cups.

 

By the time he had poured both boys apple juice, the rest of the family was in the dining room, sitting down and fixing their plates. 

 

Loki fixed plates for the boys and set them down in front of them before sitting down and fixing his own plate. 

 

He chuckled softly when the boys began to scarf down their food. “Slow down, boys. I don’t want you to choke.”

 

The boys sighed and slowed down a bit before Liam looked up at Loki. “Mommy?”

 

“Yes, Liam?”

 

“Do we have to have a new brother or sister?”

 

Loki and Thor shared a look. “... Yes, Liam.”

 

Liam pouted at this, clearly unhappy.

 

“Why don’t you want a new sibling, Liam?”

 

Liam looked over at Thor, feeling sad. “I don’t know.”

 

“We get to have a new friend, Liam!” shouted Leo, trying to help his brother feel happy about this. 

 

“I don’t want a new friend. I have you.”

 

Loki’s heart broke when Liam’s lower lip began to quiver, and tears fell down his little face.

 

“Come here, Liam.”

 

Liam continued to cry, an angry look on his face.

 

Loki frowned slightly. “Liam.”

 

Liam wiped at his face before jumping down from his booster seat and walking over to Loki. 

 

Loki scooted back a bit and picked up Liam, kissing his temple. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

“I-I don’t want a new brother or sister!” hiccuped the toddler, beginning to cry in earnest.

 

Loki ran his hand through Liam’s golden hair. “Why not?”

 

“B-Because you won’t love me anymore!” he wailed, beginning to have a full blown meltdown.

 

Loki looked over at Laufey, silently asking for help. Laufey got up and crouched down next to Loki and Liam, patting his back and shushing him gently. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. You know your mother loves you very much. Your mother isn’t going to love you any less just because you have a new brother or sister.”

 

“Yes he will!” blubbered Liam, his face red. “He won’t love me anymore!”

 

Loki sighed, gently grabbing Liam’s face so that they could stare at each other. “Liam … I love you so  _ much _ . You and your brother mean the world to me, and I wouldn’t know what to do if something ever happened to you two. I missed you so much when I was gone, and everyday I think of you and your brother.”

 

Liam began to calm down a little bit, still hiccuping. “I want you to love me!”

 

“And I  _ do _ love you, sweetheart.” assured Loki, kissing Liam. “I love you so so so so  _ so _ much. And having a baby won’t make me love you any less. Okay?”

 

Liam wiped his at his eyes and nodded, wrapping his arms around Loki and breathing in his comforting scent.

 

Loki mouthed “thank you” to his mother before looking over at Leo, seeing that the boy had a pout on his face. “What’s wrong, Leo?”

 

Leo’s face scrunched up further, and he remained silent, staring at his plate. 

 

“ _ Leo _ …”

 

Leo looked up at Loki then, fighting back tears. “I want you to love me too!”

 

Loki had to bite back a smile here.

 

Ever since he could remember, Liam and Leo had gotten jealous of each other when Thor and Loki didn’t show affection to them both at the same time. 

 

The boys got along fine, and were the best of friends, but if Loki or Thor showed one of them affection before the other, they would start to cry.

 

He found this the most  _ adorable _ thing, and didn’t mind having to show them constant love and affection. 

 

His boys meant the world to him, and he would never be against doing something if it meant that it let them know he loved them.

 

“Come here, Leo.”

 

Leo sniffed and jumped down from his booster seat, walking over to Loki and wiping at his eyes. Loki reached down and picked Leo up, resting his head on top of Leo’s. “Mommy loves you too, sweetheart.” 

 

He kissed Leo’s forehead before kissing Liam’s. “Mommy loves you too, Liam.” He kissed both boys again. “Mommy loves you both very much. Okay?”

 

Both boys nodded, wiping at their eyes. 

 

“Now go finish breakfast. We have to pack so that we can go to Legoland.”

 

The boys nodded again and jumped off of Loki’s lap, letting Laufey and Farbauti help them back up into their seats.

 

The family finished their meal soon after, and Loki and Thor took the boys upstairs, packing their bags.

 

It took them about an hour to pack all of the boys’ things, as they threw another tantrum when Loki tried to pick out their clothes for them.

 

After calming them down and getting their things packed, Loki and Thor  _ finally _ made it to their room and plopped the boys down on the bed, packing their own things for the trip.

 

They managed to leave the house around 2:15, and drove to the airport, taking the family’s private plane. It was better this way, as they wouldn’t have to deal with the paparazzi, or other people. Liam and Leo were still having trouble being around those who were not family.

 

It was about an 8 hour flight, and Loki was _so_ thankful that they took the private plane. The boys threw _another_ fit about how they were dying when the plane took off, not understanding that their ears were hurting because of the shift in pressure. 

 

_ Then _ they whined about being hungry even though they ate breakfast two hours ago, so Loki gave them some snacks,  _ then _ they complained about being bored,  _ then _ they were tired, and it wasn’t until halfway through the flight before the boys calmed down and relaxed in Thor’s lap, falling asleep.

 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, expelling all of his minor annoyance. He loved the boys with everything in him, but sometimes they knew how to push all of his buttons.

 

“I’m surprised they’re finally asleep.”

 

Loki cracked open an eye to stare at Thor for a moment before chuckling softly and closing it. “I know.”

 

They were currently sitting across from each other on the plane, both trying to relax in the peace and quiet before the boys woke up.

 

“You’re a good mother, Loki.”

 

A faint smile graced Loki’s lips then. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

“Do you regret trying for another child since the boys threw so many tantrums today?”

 

Loki shook his head, wrapping his blanket around him. “Not at all. I know that the boys are processing this new information and dealing with it the only way they know how. I’m not mad.”

 

Thor nodded gently, relaxing further into his seat. It had been awhile since he had spent this much time with his family, and he couldn’t stop the happiness coursing through him.

 

Loki laughed softly, sensing Thor’s happiness. “What are you so happy about?”

 

“I’m spending time with the people that I love most.”

 

This made Loki’s heart flutter, and he blushed, pleased to hear this.

 

They reached the city the theme park was in around 11 pm, and by then the boys were knocked out. Loki set up their double stroller once they exited the plane and helped Thor put the boys in it, gathering their things while airport attendants got their luggage.

 

They walked through the terminal and made a quick beeline for their rental car, strapping the boys into their car seats and putting all of their bags into the car.

 

It took them about 40 minutes to get to the resort, and once they arrived Loki grabbed both boys and went to check in while Thor grabbed a cart to put their luggage in. 

 

They then rode up to their floor and opened the door to their spacious suite. 

 

By now the boys were beginning to wake up, so Loki sat them down on the bed in their bedroom, helping them put on their nightclothes and brush their teeth. 

 

He then kissed them both goodnight and tucked them in, turning off the lights.

 

He yawned then and came into he and Thor’s bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. “This has been a long day.”

 

Thor chuckled, stripping off his shirt and pants and putting on night clothes. “It has. Are the boys asleep?”

 

Loki nodded, yawning again. “I just laid them down. You should be able to still tell them goodnight and have them say it back.”

 

Thor walked over and kissed Loki, smiling gently at him. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Loki kissed him back and nodded, watching him go. He sat up a few seconds later and opened his suitcase, changing into a comfy set of pajamas. 

 

He didn’t wait to climb under the comfy sheets and moaned softly, beginning to fall asleep.

 

Thor laughed softly when he came back into the room and saw that Loki was asleep, snoring softly.

 

Turning off the lamp of the room, Thor climbed under the covers and turned on his side towards Loki, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Around 10 am, Liam and Leo walked into Loki and Thor’s room, climbing on the bed and beginning to shake them.

 

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! We have to go to Legoland today!”

 

Thor and Loki groaned, their eyes beginning to flutter.

 

Leo began to jump on the bed, trying to wake Thor and Loki up further. “Come  _ on _ , Mommy and Daddy! We have to go to Legoland!”

 

Liam began to jump too, and together the boys began to chant “Legoland! Legoland! Legoland!”

 

Loki couldn’t fight the smile that was spreading across his face, and he sensed through their bond that Thor was feeling the same.

 

Both of them rolled over in bed and sat up, yawning loudly. The boys continued to jump up and down while chanting, so Loki and Thor reached out and grabbed the children, plastering good morning kisses all over their faces.

 

Liam and Leo giggled, their eyes crinkled in joy. 

 

After they had gotten their fill of good morning kisses and cuddles, Loki and Thor carried the boys to their room, helping them pick out an outfit for the day. The boys tried their best to dress themselves -both their shirts ended up backwards and their shoes were on the wrong feet- and after having their outfits fixed by Thor and Loki, they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and comb and brush their hair.

 

After the boys were ready, Loki turned on the TV and sat them down, letting them know to stay put.

 

Thor followed Loki back to their bedroom then and together they began to get dressed, laughing at each other’s outfits.

 

“What are you wearing?” laughed Thor, looking Loki up and down.

 

“I could say the same about you!” laughed Loki, walking towards Thor. “Can you believe that we’ve been married for four years and this is my first time seeing you in casual shorts?”

 

Thor blushed, wrapping his arms around Loki and placing a flurry of kisses along the length of his neck. “I can’t believe we’ve been married for four years and this is the first time  _ I’m _ seeing you in athletic wear.”

 

Loki laughed again and swatted Thor away, unable to stop smiling. “This is hilarious. I’ve got to take a picture.”

 

Thor blushed further, scratching at his beard. “I don’t like showing my legs… but we’ll be at a theme park all week, so I figured that I didn’t want to get hot.”

 

Loki pulled he and Thor over to a large full length mirror in the room and told him to smile, snapping a quick picture of themselves and posting it to social media. “This is hilarious, Thor.”

 

Thor could only laugh softly and shake his head. “Come on, let’s go. We don’t want the boys to get restless.”

 

Loki nodded, running a hand through his hair. He had gotten it cut back to neck length when the boys turned two.

 

“Liam? Leo? Ready to go?”

 

Both boys shot up from the floor and ran over to Thor, latching onto his legs. “Yeah!”

 

Thor patted their heads affectionately, excited for them. “Alright, let's go.”

 

The resort for Legoland had a trolley that took them over to the park, so they got on with the other families, trying their best to ignore the various pointing and picture taking.

 

Luckily Liam and Leo were too excited to focus on the other people who were starstruck by them, and kept pointing at the various structures or rides with excitement. 

 

They stopped at a nice restaurant in the park to eat breakfast, and then left, walking over to the first land.

 

Legoland was split into different lands with different subjects of legos, and the boys decided that they wanted to go to racecar land first.

 

The first ride they got on were the bumper cars, and Thor climbed in with Liam, putting on his seatbelt. “Ready, Liam?”

 

“Yeah!” shrieked Liam, feeling pumped with adrenaline.  

 

Loki laughed and strapped Leo in, kissing his cheek. “Ready, sweetheart?”

 

Leo nodded, gripping the steering wheel of the bumper car.

 

The ride attendant pressed a button, turning on the floor that allowed the bumper cars to glide against it, and Leo immediately gunned it for Thor and Liam, squealing with delight once his car hit them.

 

“I’m gonna hit you back Leo!” screamed Liam, a crazed smile on his face.

 

He stomped on the accelerator and hit Loki and Leo’s car, laughing loudly. 

 

Although the bumper cars allowed the children to steer and drive, the adult steering wheel and accelerator of the bumper car could override the movements of the children, so for this, Loki and Thor were thankful.

 

The boys were  _ pretty _ reckless while driving, and Thor and Loki found themselves taking over a few times so that they wouldn’t crash into the walls of the bumper car ride.

 

After a few minutes of screaming and crashing into innocent children, the ride ended, and Thor and Loki unstrapped the boys, helping them out of the car.

 

“That was so fun, Liam!”

 

“I know, Leo! I crashed into like a BAJILLION people!”

 

“Well I crashed into a BAZILLION!”

 

“NU-UH! I crashed into a BATRILLION people!”

 

Loki and Thor laughed at their boys debating about who hit the most people, and took their hands, letting them pick out the next ride.

 

It was a small kiddie roller coaster, so Loki and Thor watched from the parent’s section, taking lots of pictures and waving at them every time the boys passed by.

 

Once the roller coaster went around the small track one last time, Loki and Thor met their sons over at the ride’s exit, crouching down to hug them. 

 

“Good job, boys! Were you scared?”

 

“No, Daddy! It was fun!” shouted Leo, filled to the  _ brim _ with energy.

 

“Yeah, it was fun!” echoed Liam, letting go of Thor and Loki so that he could jump in the air. “Can we ride it again?”

 

Loki nodded, letting go of the boys. “Sure. You can ride it as many times as you want.”

 

They had express passes, so they got to cut through the line and get on again quickly. 

 

The boys cheered throughout the ride and ran over towards Thor and Loki once it was over. “Can we ride the race cars next?”

 

Loki looked down at Leo, noticing that his face was a bit flushed. “Sure sweetheart. Let’s get under the shade and put more sunscreen on you and your brother first.”

 

Leo nodded, and grabbed Liam’s hand, following his parents to a bench that was under the shade of a large tree.

 

Loki took off his book bag and pulled out some sunscreen, squeezing some into Thor’s hand so that he could lather it onto Liam’s skin. He then squeezed some into his hand and began to rub the sunscreen into Leo’s skin.

 

After they were done he grabbed two small bottles of water and handed them to the boys. “Drink the full bottle. We’ll go on the race cars afterwards.”

 

The boys nodded, drinking the water. 

 

“I’m done, Mommy!” announced Liam, handing his bottle to Loki. Loki nodded, kissing his forehead. “Good. Mommy’s proud of you.”

 

Leo frowned and gulped down his water, handing the empty bottle to Loki as well. “I’m done too, Mommy!”

 

Loki laughed softly, kissing Leo’s forehead as well. “Mommy’s proud of you too, sweetheart.”

 

Thor grabbed the sunscreen from Loki’s hand, and squirted some into his hands. “Your turn, love. You’re getting a bit red too.”

 

Loki blushed, throwing the empty bottles away before closing his eyes and letting Thor spread sunscreen onto his face, neck, and arms. “What about you?”

 

“The sun doesn’t bother my skin. I’ll be fine.”

 

Loki nodded, pressing a quick kiss against Thor’s lips. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Thor smiled, rubbing at his cheek affectionately. “Anytime.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Thor and Loki seperated and turned towards the sound of the voice, seeing a family in front of them.

 

Loki plastered on a fake smile, stepping in front of the boys protectively. “How can we help you?”

 

The mother of the family smiled nervously at them, trying to shake the feeling of being starstruck. “Would you mind if we took a picture together? I’m a big fan of the work you do for omegas in this country, and it would mean a lot to me if I got a picture with you.”

 

Loki’s face softened, and he nodded, walking towards the woman. “Of course.” He looked down, seeing that she and her husband had two young children as well. “How old are they?”

 

The woman blushed, surprised that Loki was being so friendly. He was notorious for being cold to the paparazzi and people who approached him while he was with his children.

 

“The youngest one is Emily. She’s two. This here is Daniel; he’s four.”

 

Loki waved at the children, blowing a kiss at them and pinching their cheeks affectionately before standing up. “Just us? Or both of our families?”

 

“Um… w-whatever is easier for you, Loki.” stammered the woman, shocked again. 

 

Loki looked down at her for a few seconds. “How about both? I’ll go find an attendant to take pictures for us.”

 

The omega nodded, watching Loki walk away to find a theme park attendant.

 

“Are you enjoying your day?”

 

The omega woman squeaked, surprised that Thor was speaking to her. “Ah, yes. Yes we are. And you?”

 

Thor smiled gently at her. “It is a very pleasant day for me as well.”

 

Loki returned then with a person to take their picture, so Thor beckoned for the boys to stand up and come over.

 

“Can we ride the race car now, Daddy?” pouted Leo, beginning to get restless.

 

“Yeah, can we ride the race car?” echoed Liam, pouting as well. 

 

“We’ll ride the race car once we take a picture.”

 

Both boys began to sulk, and Thor couldn’t help but laugh to himself, amused with his children.

 

They took a few pictures with the woman and her family and waved goodbye, finally heading off to the race cars.

 

“Boys!” called Loki, his voice making them stop in their tracks. “Stay close.”

 

Liam and Leo sighed, rolling their eyes. “Walk  _ faster _ , Mommy!”

 

Loki and Thor shared an amused look before speeding up a bit to keep up with the boys, finally making it to the race car ride.

 

This ride was a go kart track, and required that a parent drive. Loki and Thor got on, and Loki sat down with Liam, helping him put on his goggles. “Ready?”

 

Liam nodded his head vigorously, squealing with excitement. He grabbed the pretend wheel and stomped his foot on the fake accelerator. Of course, the children didn’t  _ actually _ know that they wouldn’t be the ones controlling the go kart. 

 

Thor put on Leo’s seatbelt and secured his goggles as well, smiling down at him. “Ready to beat Mommy and Liam?”

 

“Yeah!” shouted Leo, stomping on the fake accelerator too. “Let’s  _ go _ , Daddy!”

 

Thor chuckled softly. “We have to wait until the light turns green, Leo.”

 

Leo frowned, turning to shout at Loki and Liam, who were in the go kart lane next to them. “Mommy! Me and Daddy are gonna beat you!”

 

Liam frowned, looking past Loki. “Nuh-Uh Leo! Mommy and I are gonna win!”

 

“Nuh-Uh!”

 

“Uh-Huh!”

 

Loki squeezed Liam’s thigh affectionately. “The light’s about to turn green, sweetheart. Face forward.”

 

Liam nodded, facing forward and grabbing the wheel. 

 

Loki and Thor shot each other a wink before the light turned green, and stomped on the accelerator once it did, neck and neck with each other.

 

They zipped around the course, shouting with delight. Even though this was for the boys, Loki and Thor found themselves enjoying it too, and felt their competitive natures coming back into play.

 

There was a curve right before the finish line on the last lap, and Thor managed to pull ahead, beating Loki by the skin of his teeth.

 

They pulled to a stop and drove the karts into their respective lanes, laughing loudly. 

 

That had been fun.

 

“I told you we would win, Liam!” shouted Leo, a smug grin on his face. 

 

Liam frowned, crossing his arms. “I want to ride with Daddy! He goes faster than Mommy!”

 

Loki laughed, pretending to be hurt. “Liam… can Mommy try again?”

 

Liam stared at Loki intensely, and Loki had to bite back a laugh, seeing Liam give him Thor’s notorious stare of disapproval. “I’m gonna be really mad if we don’t win, Mommy!”

 

Loki laughed, nodding his head.

 

They ended up riding the go karts five more times, and ended the match in a draw. 

 

The boys decided that they had had enough of the go karts, and pulled Loki and Thor over to a tall tower drop ride. 

 

“Let’s ride this one!”

 

It was a kids only ride, so Thor and Loki strapped Liam and Leo in and walked to the parent’s section, watching them enjoy the ride.

 

The boys were excited when the ride lifted them up in the air, but their reactions when the ride dropped them were a whole different story.

 

Liam let out a blood-curdling scream, squeezing his eyes closed. “MOMMY!”

 

Leo seemed to have shut down, and was squeezing the handlebars of the ride with everything in him, his face gray.

 

Loki began to get worried, and debated if he wanted to ask the ride attendant to stop the ride.

 

Thor sensed Loki’s concern through their bond, feeling the same way. They wanted the boys to have  _ fun _ , not be scared.

 

When Liam let out another piercing scream, Loki and Thor walked over to the ride attendant, pleading with them to stop the ride.

 

He nodded, understanding. This ride scared numerous children, and he was used to parents asking him to stop the ride.

 

Unfortunately, the children were in the air at the top of the ride when Loki and Thor ran over to the attendant, so he had to drop them one final time.

 

Loki’s heart broke when Liam screamed even  _ louder _ , and he felt tears spring to his eyes, feeling absolutely  _ terrible _ .

 

Once the gate opened, Thor and Loki rushed into the ride, unbuckling the seat belts of the boys, and pulling them into their arms.

 

Liam was sobbing uncontrollably, so Loki picked him up and began to sway side to side, patting his back.

 

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Mommy’s here. I’m here, sweetheart.”

 

Liam continued to cry, so Loki walked he and his brother over to a bench out of the sun, trying to calm them both down.

 

While Liam was bawling in Loki’s arms, Leo sat in Thor’s, silent and shell-shocked.

 

Thor rubbed Leo’s back soothingly and pulled him closer, understanding how his son felt.

 

As the boys grew older, and developed their personalities a bit more, it was clear that Leo was the more outspoken of the two. He definitely got this from Loki, but how he reacted in stressful situations was definitely the same as Thor.

 

Leo tended to be silent and introspect when something stressful happened, while Liam tended to scream and cry.

 

Although both boys had unique elements from both parents, it was very interesting for Thor and Loki to see which child inherited which trait.

 

Liam stopped bawling after a few minutes, and started sniffling, wrapping his arms around Loki for comfort.

 

Loki continued to murmur words of encouragement to Liam, knowing that this was what his child needed.

 

They sat under the shade for half an hour before both boys had calmed down completely, and they promised them that they never had to ride that ride again.

 

Loki and Thor usually didn’t let the boys have sweets unless it was for a special occasion, but they felt that this situation warranted it.

 

“Leo? Liam? Do you want to go to the candy store?”

 

Both boys looked up at Thor, nodding silently. “Do you want Mommy and Daddy to carry you?”

 

Both boys nodded again, causing gentle smiles to spread across Thor and Loki’s faces. They picked up the boys and settled them onto their shoulders, standing up.

 

They walked to a nearby candy store, and let Liam and Leo pick out the different candies that they wanted in their bags. 

 

They then paid for the candy and bought more water, exiting the store and walking around the park, looking at the different sights and playing at the different playgrounds.

 

The boys began to get tired around 6, and started getting cranky, so Thor and Loki got back on the trolley and rode back to the resort, carrying the boys upstairs to their suite.

 

They quickly undressed the boys and helped them take a bath, making sure to wash off all of the sweat from the day.

 

After they were squeaky clean, Loki and Thor dressed them in matching pajamas and tucked them in bed, kissing them goodnight. 

 

They ate dinner an hour before leaving the park, so they knew that the boys were going to bed on a full stomach.

 

They relaxed watching TV and enjoying each other’s presence until 10, and then fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow.

 

Although today had been full of it’s ups and downs, Loki and Thor were happy that the day had ended on a good note, and wondered if tomorrow would be the same.

 

* * *

 

Loki and Thor made sure that they visited every  _ single _ land in Legoland, wanting the boys to enjoy their trip to the fullest. 

 

Because they were still three, they couldn’t ride everything, but they didn’t seem to care, and still enjoyed themselves.

 

They  _ weren’t _ happy that word got out about them staying at Legoland for a week though, and by the third day of them being there, paparazzi began to swarm the entrances of the park and resort, each of them  _ dying _ for a picture of the family.

 

They were pleased to discover that the park banned paparazzi and press from entering though, so other than random families taking pictures of them and the boys, they were able to pretend that the press and paparazzi didn’t exist.

 

The last day of their trip found them at the Legoland water park, in the section for kids under five.

 

The boys threw a  _ fit _ when they realized that they were too small and too young to go in the big kid section, and it took Loki and Thor some time to calm them down.

 

The boys seemed to enjoy the kiddie park though after they gave it a chance, and while they played in the sand on a small pseudo beach, Loki and Thor relaxed in chairs next to them, enjoying the shade.

 

Loki sighed when his phone began to ring, and he pulled it out from his bag, surprised to see that it was Freya.

 

“Hey, Freya. What’s up?”

 

“Did you get my text?”

 

“...No? Should I be concerned?”

 

“No! Not at all!” assured Freya, sounding like she was full to the brim with excitement. “Look at my text!”

 

Loki chuckled and pulled his phone away from his ear, opening up his messages and seeing her text.

 

He gasped loudly when he stared at the picture, not believing his eyes. Freya had sent him a picture of three positive pregnancy tests.

 

“Oh my NORNS Freya, you’re  _ pregnant _ ?!”

 

Freya squealed with excitement, barely able to contain herself. “Yes!”

 

Loki smiled broadly, happy for his friend. She had gotten married to a  _ lovely _ female alpha named Mia from Spain a year and a half ago, and Loki was very happy to hear that they were starting a family.

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“8 weeks!” she exclaimed, feeling proud of herself.

 

“I’m so happy for you, Freya. I really am. I know you’ve always wanted this.”

 

Freya sighed happily, still reeling with excitement. “Besides Mia and Freyr, you’re the only one who knows. I’m so excited, Loki! You’ll have to tell me  _ everything  _ there is to know about pregnancy.”

 

She gasped then, catching his attention. “What if I have twins?! I’m so small! I’m only 5’4!”

 

Loki laughed gently. “Your body will adjust, Freya.” He waved over at the boys when they called out to him. “Have you gone to the doctor to get tested and see what you’re having?”

 

“No. Mia and I want it to be a surprise.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow here. “What about the baby’s first sex?”

 

“We want that to be a surprise too.”

 

Loki chuckled, understanding where his friend was coming from. “I understand. I really am happy for you though, Freya. You’re going to be the best mother to your baby.”

 

“Thanks, Loki.” sighed Freya, still excited. “Tell the boys and Thor I say hello!”

 

“I will. Bye, Freya.”

 

“Bye, hun!”

 

Thor looked over at Loki as he put away his phone. “Freya’s pregnant?”

 

“Yep.” nodded Loki, relaxing into his beach chair.

 

“Does she know what she’s having?”

 

“No. Her and Mia want it to be a surprise.”

 

Thor chuckled, looking over at Loki. “Do you want to do the same with this child?”

 

“Hell no.” laughed Loki, waving his hand. “ 8 weeks from now I’m headed back to Dr. Song to see what we’re having.”

 

Thor laughed again, not surprised. He knew it would drive Loki  _ insane _ to not know what he was having. “Can you even wait 8 weeks?”

 

Loki snorted at this. “If I could find out what we were having today, I would be at peace. But I’ll be fine. 8 weeks isn’t too long.”

 

They watched the boys play in the sand for a bit longer before calling them back under the umbrella, wanting them to rehydrate.

 

They spent the day playing in the water with the boys and taking pictures and videos before packing up around five, and heading back to the resort. They would be leaving tomorrow morning, and were glad that the boys enjoyed their five days at Legoland.

 

Their life had been strangely peaceful lately, and it didn’t sit right with Loki. He knew that something was brewing in the wind.

 

He just hoped that it wouldn’t be anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was a cute chapter for you guys! Next chapter should be out anywhere from a week to two weeks from today. All my chapters for this story will now be released on Saturdays as well. Thank you again, guys, for being understanding. As always, comment if you have a question or something, and I will ALWAYS get back to you; even if it's something simple like "<3" lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's my country's independence day, so I figured that I would clean up this chapter and post it since I had so much free time today. What I said in the notes last chapter still stands, though. I need a true break from writing fanfiction, as cranking out so many chapters for two fanfictions every week really drained me, and took away the passion I had for writing these stories. I need some time to get my mind together, and I also want to enjoy doing things that I used to do in my real life, so I'm going to start focusing on those now. I'll update every week or every two weeks from now on, depending on how busy I am. I NEVER give up on my stories though, so please don't think that me taking time to my self is me saying I'm giving up, as that's not true.

“Liam, let Mommy help you put your shirt on.”

 

Liam shook his head, pushing Loki away. “No! I wanna try!”

 

Loki looked over to Thor for help.

 

“Liam… let your mother help you.”

 

Liam pouted. “But-”

 

“Liam. Let him help you. We can’t be late for Mommy’s appointment.”

 

Liam sighed, begrudgingly listening to Thor. He let Loki put his arms through his shirt and fold his collar, pouting the entire time.

 

After Liam was dressed, Thor and Loki took the twins to their bathroom, combing and brushing their hair.

 

They then carried the boys to their room and set them on their bed so that they could get ready themselves.

 

Loki strode into his enormous closet and began to change, pulling on a nice pair of pants and buttoning them. He frowned when he did this though, surprised that his pants were still fitting him. 

 

It had been 8 weeks since his heat, and he was concerned that he wasn’t showing yet.

 

He walked over to a mirror in the closet and looked at his stomach, turning to the side.

 

He was worried to find that he was as flat as he was the day of his heat. He found himself wondering briefly if he was even pregnant, and began to feel quite disheartened.

 

Thor hurried into his closet, feeling Loki’s sadness through their bond. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, turning towards Thor. “I’m not showing at  _ all _ . I’m still as flat as I was when my heat started.”

 

Thor frowned slightly, looking at his stomach in the mirror. “Are you starting to think that you’re not pregnant?”

 

Loki nodded, continuing to stare and stroke his stomach. “Yes…”

 

Thor pulled Loki into a warm embrace, pressing a gentle and reassuring kiss against his lips. “We’ll see what the doctor tells us, Loki. And if you’re not pregnant, we’ll try again during your next heat.”

 

Loki nodded, wrapping his arms around Thor. They hugged for a few seconds before kissing again, and let each other go.

 

They finished getting dressed quickly afterwards, and grabbed the boys, heading downstairs and walking out of the mansion and to the car.

 

They arrived at the doctor’s office around 2, and signed in, letting a nurse lead them to a room. After changing into a gown and sitting on the examination table, Loki let his blood be drawn so that they could test it and see if he was pregnant, and what he was having.

 

Dr. Song entered the room ten minutes later, a cheery smile on her face. “Loki! Hello. It’s so good to see you again.”

 

Loki hugged her, glad to see her again. “Hello, Dr. Song.”

 

Dr. Song walked over to Thor and hugged him too, happy to see him. “I’m so happy to have you both back.” 

 

She looked down at Liam and Leo then, who were silently observing everything. “Hi boys! You’ve both gotten so big!”

 

Thor rubbed the backs of his sons gently. “Say hello to the doctor, boys.”

 

“Hi…” said the boys in unison, feeling shy.

 

Dr. Song laughed softly, walking back over to Loki and grabbing her chart. “You told the nurse that you and your husband got injections of Adventum before your heat?” Adventum was the drug that Loki and Thor received to lower their fertility a bit before his heat.

 

“Yes. I… did not want to risk getting pregnant with twins or triplets.”

 

Dr. Song nodded, understanding completely. “Well I’m sure you’re wanting to know the big news, so I won’t keep it from you any longer.”

 

She looked down at his charts and flipped to a page. “Your hCG levels are high, but not extraordinarily so, like they would be if you were carrying twins or triplets. But they’re high enough, which lets us know that you  _ are _ pregnant, Loki. Congratulations!”

 

Loki and Thor both breathed out a sigh of relief, broad smiles on their faces. They were beginning to feel quite giddy with excitement, wondering what they were having.

 

“Now do you want to know the primary and secondary sex?”

 

Loki nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.”

 

Dr. Song smiled softly. “I think this will make you happy. You’re having a female, high level omega.”

 

Loki thought he couldn’t be even happier than he was now, but hearing that he and Thor were having a little girl, and hearing that she would be a high level omega sent him over the  _ moon _ , and he found himself wiping away happy tears, smiling.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. You’re 8 weeks pregnant with a female, high level omega.” She pulled on a pair of gloves and grabbed some lubricant, spreading it onto the ultrasound probe. “Lie back and spread your legs. I want to make sure that physically, she’s developing properly.”

 

Loki nodded, doing as she instructed, and wincing slightly as the probe went into him. 

 

He and Thor looked over at the large TV, seeing their new child for the first time. A broad smile spread across Thor’s face, and he felt a fierce possessiveness spread throughout him. Their daughter wasn’t even fully formed yet, and Thor loved her already.

 

Dr. Song took a few screenshots, and printed them out for Thor and Loki. “Ready to hear her heartbeat?”

 

They both nodded, both of them laughing in disbelief when they heard the gentle sound of their daughter’s heartbeat.

 

Leo frowned, looking at the screen in confusion. “Mommy, what’s that sound?”

 

“It’s the sound of your sister’s heartbeat.” laughed Loki, wiping at his happy tears. 

 

Leo frowned further, still confused. “Why does it look like that?”

 

“Because she’s still growing, Leo.” answered Thor, smiling softly. “You used to look like that too.”

 

Leo’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead. “I did?!”

 

“Yes. And every week you got bigger and bigger until you looked like a baby. Then Mommy had you.”

 

“How?”

 

Thor froze, blinking a few times. “... Uh…”

 

Loki laughed softly, knowing that this question was going to come up sooner or later. “There’s a special place inside Mommy that protects the baby, and… and…” He blushed, figuring out how he wanted to say this.

 

Dr. Song laughed softly, and carefully pulled the probe out of Loki, cleaning him off. “Maybe I can help.” She grabbed a plastic, male omega reproductive organ system model, and crouched down in front of the boys, catching their attention. 

 

“This is the special place in Mommy’s tummy where your sister is growing.” she explained, pointing to the uterus. “And when Mommy is ready to have the baby, the baby travels down this canal here, and comes out here.”

 

The boys stared in wonder, examining the object. “Whoa…”

 

Dr. Song stood up and smiled, patting Loki’s thigh. “I gave them the kid friendly explanation. If they have more questions, you can read this book to them.” 

 

She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a copy of a children’s book that explained conception, pregnancy and birth in an easy to understand way, handing it to Thor.

 

Thor smiled, relieved. “Thank you, Dr. Song.”

 

She nodded, letting Loki know he could sit up. “Do you have any questions?”

 

Loki nodded, sitting up. “Yes. I… I couldn’t even fit into my pants when I was 8 weeks pregnant with the boys, but with this pregnancy, I’m still as skinny as I was before my heat. I’m not nauseous, I’m not tired, my chest isn’t sore. I’m having no symptoms, whatsoever.” 

 

Dr. Song smiled softly. “Each pregnancy is different, Loki. Although many pregnant omegas experience similar symptoms, it is not unheard of to experience none of these symptoms. But we also need to take the fact that you’re carrying a female omega into consideration. Omega babies tend to be about 5 or 6 pounds when they’re born, so you won’t get as big as you did when you were pregnant with the boys. Since female babies tend to be a few ounces smaller than males, you probably won’t start showing until four months.”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock. “Four months? That’s a long time… will she be okay?”

 

“Yes. I will admit, she was a bit small, even for an omega, so don’t expect this to be a large baby like your sons. But everything looked fine on the ultrasound, and the blood test revealed that she has no diseases or ailments.”

 

Loki and Thor sighed in relief, thankful that everything was okay.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“No problem. I’ll see you at your 12 week appointment in 4 weeks. Have a great day everyone.”

 

After the doctor left, Loki stood up and got redressed, unable to keep a smile off of his face. “Ready to go, everyone?”

 

Liam and Leo nodded, following Loki out of the door. 

 

Today was the day that all of the omegas got together for their monthly luncheon, and it just so happened that it was Loki’s turn to host it.

 

Frigga gave him permission to use one of the mansion’s meeting halls, so he made sure that by the time he got home, everything would be set up.

 

He arranged to have a nice, upscale restaurant cater the event, and had even hired a few nannies to watch over the children in one of the mansion’s large rooms that had been arranged to be a playroom for the day.

 

He kissed Thor goodbye once they returned home and sent him away, dropping off the boys at the pop up playroom.

 

He then met Frigga in the large meeting hall the event would be held at, and hugged her politely, kissing her cheek. “Hello, Mother.”

 

“Hello, Loki. I understand you went to the doctor this morning. Are you unwell?”

 

Loki shook his head, fighting back a smile. “I’m fine. There’s no need to worry.”

 

Frigga raised an eyebrow at him. “Loki…”

 

Loki finally let a broad smile spread across his face. “I was planning on announcing it in a few months, but… I suppose I can share this with you since we are family.”

 

Frigga stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her.

 

“I’m… I’m pregnant!”

 

Frigga blinked a few times, shocked. “Really?”

 

“Yes. Thor and I went to the OBGYN to find out what we were having today.”

 

Frigga blinked a few times again in confusion. “I’m so confused…”

 

“There’s a very expensive blood test that they can do that lets you know if there are any genetic abnormalities with the baby. It also lets you know both sexes of the baby.”

 

Frigga nodded, beginning to understand. “What are you having?”

 

Loki beamed here, barely able to contain his excitement. “A female, high level omega!”

 

Frigga’s eyes shot open at this, and she looked to Loki in disbelief. “A girl?!”

 

Loki nodded, glad to see that Frigga was excited too. 

 

“You’re having a  _ girl _ ?!”

 

Loki nodded again, surprised when Frigga let out a squeal and pulled him into a hug, laughing warmly. “You’re having a girl!”

 

Loki hugged her back, pleased that he and Frigga no longer hated each other. They weren’t  _ close _ , but they did go out every once in a while, and she did help him take care of the boys at least once a week.

 

They had a nice, amicable relationship, and Loki was glad that they had finally gotten here.

 

Frigga pulled back, and Loki saw that she was crying tears of joy. “A baby girl hasn’t been in our family for  _ generations,  _ Loki. Oh, this is a momentous occasion! The first princess in  _ ages _ !”

 

Loki wasn’t aware that Thor’s family hadn’t had a girl in generations, and was pleased heavily to see Frigga so excited over it.

 

“Oh, I’m  _ so _ happy, Loki! So happy!”

 

They hugged again before separating, and Frigga walked over to a table, grabbing a napkin to dab at her eyes. “Oh we must share the good news!”

 

Loki widened his eyes slightly. “So soon?”

 

Frigga paused, looking over at him. “You don’t want to?”

 

Loki sighed, thinking about it. He wanted to enjoy this news for a bit longer before sharing it with the world. But he also knew that if he didn’t drink wine today, that would be a signal to the other omegas, and then rumors would spread, and then people would begin to hound him for interviews about the truth, and it would become a fierce whirlwind that he did not want to deal with.

 

“I guess I might as well. If I don’t, there’s a slew of issues that I don’t want to think about or deal with that will pop up.”

 

Frigga smiled again, laughing and wrapping her arms around Loki. “A girl! I’m getting a little princess!”

 

Loki smiled softly, glad that Frigga was so excited over this. 

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“8 weeks.” answered Loki, placing a gentle hand on his stomach. “Not that far along at all.”

 

Frigga placed a gentle hand over his, over the moon with happiness. “It’s far enough. Norns, I’m so excited. Only 32 more weeks until our princess is here!”

 

Loki snorted, raising an eyebrow at her. “The countdown begins then, I guess.”

 

Frigga nodded, removing her hand from his stomach. “When is your next appointment?”

 

“4 weeks from now.”

 

Frigga nodded again. “I’ll go with you.”

 

Loki chuckled softly, pulling out his wallet and handing her a picture of the ultrasound. “Here she is.”

 

Frigga gasped again, looking down at the embryo. “She’s so little.” Her voice began to tremble with emotion, and she wiped at her eyes, elated. “Thank you  _ so _ much, Loki. I will treasure this forever.”

 

They smiled at each other before a group of omegas came in, interrupting them.

 

“Why  _ hello _ , Loki. You’re looking well.”

 

Loki sighed and plastered on a fake smile, hugging the middle aged omega and kissing their cheek. “Hello, Margret. You look… like you've lost some weight.”

 

The omega’s eyes widened, pleased that Loki offered her a compliment. Loki was notorious for his sharp tongue and cutting remarks. “Why thank you!”

 

Even more omegas came in after them, so Loki and Frigga greeted them all, guiding them over to the table. Attendants immediately came to everyone’s side and poured them drinks, pleasing the elite omegas to no end.

 

Once everyone had arrived, Loki stood up and grabbed his knife, gently striking his glass of water to catch everyone’s attention. 

 

“Everyone? May I have your attention?”

 

The omegas began to quiet down, looking at Loki expectantly. “Thank you. I am pleased to see that you’ve all come to this monthly luncheon at my home. The agenda for today is discussing our various charities, organizations, what can be done to improve them, and finally the guest list for the Asgardian Enterprises annual charity event.”

 

He sat down then, winking at Freya. “Let us first check in with each other for updates.”

 

The omega on his left cleared his throat, a sly smile on his face. “I can’t help but notice that you’re not drinking wine today, Loki. Usually we have to take the bottle away from you; what has changed?”

 

Loki chuckled softly, knowing that this would have come sooner or later. The other omegas began to murmur amongst themselves, noticing this strange sight as well.

 

Frigga and Loki shared a look before Loki exhaled slowly, looking at everyone. “Oh…  _ that _ . I am a bit under the weather today.”

 

He knew he was being dramatic, but he now found it interesting to play these little games that the elite omegas played with each other. It kept things interesting. 

 

Another omega raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip from her drink. “Oh what a shame; though, I think I recall you saying that wine was the best medicine a few months ago.”

 

Loki blinked a few times, trying to keep up the facade of innocence and impassiveness. “People change, Tabitha.”

 

A loud snort came from down the table. “Now that I think about it, you  _ did _ seem to hoard all the wine to yourself at our last meeting,  _ and _ if I can recall correctly, your heat was 2 months ago. You missed last month’s meeting because of the boys’ birthday trip.” The omega narrowed their eyes at Loki, a smirk on their face. “ _ I _ sense that there’s something you’re not telling us.”

 

Loki coughed to keep from smiling, and turned to Frigga, trying to be serious. “Mother? Would you like to announce the news?”

 

Frigga nodded, clearing her throat in a dignified fashion. “It warms my heart and pleases me deeply to announce that Loki carries the  _ first _ female child in this family in generations. Our newest princess is due February 16th.”

 

Rounds of “Aw!” and “I knew it!” came from the lips of various omegas around the table, and everyone clapped their hands, congratulating Loki.

 

Freya had the biggest smile, and she winked at Loki, mouthing that they would talk later.

 

Loki winked back and agreed before smiling at the rest of the omegas. “Thank you, everyone.”

 

“Have you thought of a name?”

 

Loki chucked softly. “No. Truth be told, I just discovered that I carried her today.”

 

Everyone gasped, clapping happily for him again. The creation of a child was something that omegas took very seriously, and it made even the meanest of omegas smile.

 

Loki cleared his throat, moving the meeting along.

 

After everyone gave their updates on their lives, they moved onto the different charities and organizations each of them was a part of, and wrote checks out to each other’s charities and organizations. They then began to discuss the guest list for the Asgardian Enterprises annual charity event.

 

They could invite no more that 500 people, and Odin had already invited 100 executives and business owners from around the world, and those business owners would bring their mates, so Loki and Frigga had to figure out how to narrow it down to 300 people and their mates.

 

After debating about it for an hour, they finally figured out the guest list. Loki sighed, feeling accomplished. “Is everyone satisfied with the list and the organizations that will be sponsoring the event?”

 

“No; what about Snorri and his son? Their company is really making strides in the business world.” interjected an omega.

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at them, remembering the horrible experiences that he had been forced to endure at the hands of Svadilfari. Since Svadilfari was the son of Snorri, if Snorri came, Svadilfari would too.

 

That couldn’t happen.

 

“They’re not welcome.”

 

Frigga frowned, wondering why Loki was so against inviting them. “Loki-”

 

“They. Are. Not. Invited.” he gritted out, giving her a look. 

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Frigga let it go, deciding to talk about it with him later.

 

The other omegas looked startled by this, and shut their mouths, each of them wanting to pry, but none of them wanting to face the wrath of Loki.

 

He frowned deeply and shook his head, trying to ignore the fear that went through his heart. “I’ll see you at the charity ball in a month, everyone. Thank you.”

 

Everyone nodded and stood up, saying goodbye to each other and chatting about random things.

 

Frigga grabbed Loki’s arm once they were done with the luncheon and pulled him to an empty corner of the room, making sure his back was turned away from the room. She didn’t want anyone reading his lips.

 

“Loki… you need to be honest with me. What do you have against Snorri and his son?”

 

Loki stared at Frigga, searching her eyes. He could see that she was genuinely worried, and sighed, looking down.

 

“... He… Svadilfari… tried to rape me a few years ago, when Thor and I were in college, Mother.”

 

Frigga looked horrified by this and she searched Loki’s face, seeing if he was okay. “Loki…”

 

“I-I’m fine. It happened a long time ago, and I have a restraining order against him that ends soon, so when it does I’ll get it renewed.”

 

Frigga sighed then and pulled him into a warm hug. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

 

Loki sighed, hugging her back. “I-It’s fine.”

 

Frigga let go of him, seeing that Freya was approaching him. “We’ll talk about this later, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, turning around and watching her walk away.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki looked over, surprised to see Freya next to him. “Hey.” 

 

They hugged each other warmly before separating, and Loki looked down, marveling at Freya’s small bump. “You’re so big already!”

 

She smiled warmly as he rubbed her stomach, looking down fondly. “Yeah. It’s hard to believe that I’m already 16 weeks now.”

 

Loki nodded, patting her stomach a few times before removing his hand. “Isn’t this exciting? We’re pregnant together!”

 

Freya nodded, a broad smile on her face. “I know!” she reached out and touched his flat stomach, surprised. “Hm… I thought that you’d be showing by now. You had such a big bump with the boys at 8 weeks.”

 

Loki laughed softly. “Well she’s an omega, so the doctor said I probably won’t start showing until I’m 4 months.”

 

Freya widened her eyes here. “An omega?! That’s so  _ exciting _ , Loki! I know you’re over the moon right now.”

 

“Yeah… we’re happy.” He beckoned for her to follow him to the makeshift playroom of the mansion. “Want to see the boys? I know they’ll be excited to see you.”

 

“Of course! I haven’t seen them in a few weeks.”

 

They walked to the makeshift playroom of the mansion, walking over to Loki’s sons.

 

They were currently arguing with another set of children about why aliens were cooler than zombies, and were so into it that they didn’t notice Loki come over to them.

 

“Liam, Leo, say hi to Aunt Freya.”

 

The boys paused their tirade against the other children and turned, gasping loudly. “Aunt Freya!”

 

She laughed and bent down, hugging both boys as they rushed into her arms. “Hey guys! You’re getting so big!”

 

They both beamed up at her. “Aunt Freya! I’m  _ this much _ taller than Liam!” shouted Leo, squeezing his thumb and forefinger together to show that he was about a centimeter taller than his brother.

 

Liam pouted, stomping his foot down. “Daddy says that I’ll grow, Leo!”

 

Freya shared an amused look with Loki before caressing Liam and Leo’s cheeks. “You’ll both grow into big and strong alphas like your daddy. You’re both so tall already.”

 

Both the boys beamed, and gasped when Freya let them go. “Aunt Freya, you’re  _ fat _ !”

 

Freya laughed, patting her stomach. “I’m not fat, sweetie. I’m pregnant.”

 

The boys stared up at her in confusion. “What?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “She has a baby in her tummy like Mommy does.”

 

The boys looked at her tummy, confused. “How many babies did you eat?”

 

Freya burst out into laughter at this, amused with their innocence. She looked over at Loki to explain, not wanting to explain something that Loki felt the boys weren’t ready to hear.

 

“Remember when Mommy told you that there was a special place in my tummy where the baby grew?” asked Loki, crouching down low to stare at the boys.

 

They both nodded, so he continued. “The baby in Freya’s tummy is older than the baby in mommy’s tummy, so it’s bigger.”

 

Liam frowned, trying to work his mind around this. “If you didn’t eat it, how did it get there?”

 

Loki and Freya shared a look before Loki sighed, trying to think about how to properly explain procreation to a three year old. He remembered that Dr. Song had given them a book today, and sighed in relief. “Tonight for your bedtime story, Mommy and Daddy will explain it to you both. Can you wait until then?”

 

Liam nodded, content with his answer. 

 

Freya smiled at Loki and hugged him again. “See you soon, Loki. It was good seeing you and the boys again.”

 

Loki nodded, hugging her for a few seconds before waving goodbye. 

 

“Alright boys, follow me. We’re going to go see Daddy.”

 

The boys got up and followed Loki, walking back to their wing of the mansion. Once they were inside Loki closed the doors, calling out to Thor.

 

“I’m in the living room, Loki.”

 

Loki walked to the living room, sitting down in his lap and nestling into the side of his neck. “Norns, I’m so glad that that’s over.”

 

Thor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing his cheek. “What did you guys talk about?” He gestured for the boys to climb onto the couch with them.

 

“We talked about updates to our lives, our charities, who we wanted to invite to the annual charity ball, and they figured out I was pregnant.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow here. “How?”

 

“They noticed that I wasn’t drinking wine like the rest of them, and said that I seemed “happier” than normal.”

 

Thor shook his head, not surprised. The insight of an omega never ceased to amaze him.

 

Before he could reply, a loud knock came from their front door, surprising them. Loki sighed, getting up from Thor’s lap and walking through the hall to the front doors.

 

He opened them and widened his eyes in shock, seeing the absolute  _ last _ person he ever expected to see.

 

“... What are you doing here?”

 

Samantha adjusted the hold she had on her child, and looked at Loki, obviously nervous. “... Hello, Loki. May we come in?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, frowning. “Why?”

 

Samantha bit a lower lip. “I… would like to talk to you in private.”

 

Loki stared at her for a few seconds before stepping aside, and inviting her in.

 

He waited until she was inside before closing the doors, and walked to their living room, not caring if she followed him or not.

 

Thor looked up from talking with the boys, surprised to see Samantha here. He felt a myriad of emotion, and stared at her and her child, not understanding why she was here.

 

Samantha looked even more nervous than before. “... Hello, Thor.”

 

Thor narrowed his eyes slightly. “... Is there a reason you’re in my home? The luncheon for the elite omegas is over.” The omegas had decided that Samantha could attend three of their meetings a year, and for some unknown reason, she had decided to attend this meeting. 

 

Loki didn’t trust her or her intentions one bit.

 

Samantha sighed and began to fidget, clearly uncomfortable. “I… I came to speak to both of you about something important. I-I would like you to hear me out.”

 

Thor looked over at Loki, letting him make this decision. 

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Loki sighed, shaking his head. “Boys, go run upstairs and tell Grandma and Grandpa that Mommy wants them to play with you guys.”

 

The boys nodded, jumping off of Thor’s lap and running upstairs to the bedroom of Loki’s parents.

 

Loki sat down next to Thor and motioned for Samantha to sit down. She sat down far away from the two, patting her child’s back gently.

 

“So. What is it that you want to speak to my husband and I about? I thought I made it  _ very _ clear that I -and I meaning  _ we _ \- want nothing to do with you.” began Loki, crossing his legs.

 

Samantha exhaled slowly. “... I… understand why you so vehemently denied allowing Svadilfari and his father to the charity event.”

 

Loki growled low in his throat, sending warning pheromones out. “What the  _ hell _ do you know about that?”

 

Samantha’s child began to cry, so Loki stopped, trying his best to send out calming pheromones instead. As angry as he was with the woman, her child was innocent in all of this.

 

“Loki, why are the boys saying you want me and your father to play with them?” shouted Laufey, walking down the stairs. “We were about to go out for a lunch date.”

 

He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks, shocked to see Samantha here. “What the  _ hell _ is she doing here?”

 

Farbauti rounded the corner next, shocked to see this woman as well. “... Loki. Explain.”

 

Loki sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest of the couch. “She requested to speak to us. We’re humoring her. Please watch the boys for a few minutes.”

 

Laufey growled low in his throat. He wasn’t happy to be staring at the woman that he believed Thor cheated on Loki with, and Farbauti rested a calming hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. “I’ll call the restaurant and push our reservation back, ‘Fey. It’s okay.”

 

Laufey stared at them all for a few seconds before shaking his head. He was glad to see that the child in her arms wasn’t Thor’s. Thor and Samantha both had blonde hair, while her child was a brunette. “You have 30 minutes.”

 

He grabbed the boys’ hands then and walked them down the hall to their large playroom, closing the door.

 

Once they were gone, Loki looked back over at Samantha. “What are you even talking about, Samantha?”

 

“I… I know what he did to you Loki. And I know about the restraining order. And the expunged documents.”

 

Loki really tried his best to stay calm, but he was losing it. The only thing that kept him from going on a tirade against the woman was the fact that she had a young child in her arms.

 

“How?”

 

She looked up at him, a deep, desolate look in the depths of her stare. “Because Svadilfari is the father of my child, Loki.”

 

Thor and Loki both gasped, shocked beyond belief.

 

“Come again?”

 

Samantha closed her eyes, silent tears falling down her face. “Svadilfari was the one who paid for Angrboda to have a top of the line lawyer. He… resented the fact that Loki was living the life that he was and… he resented that Loki ended up getting together with Thor. We… were both distraught and did everything we could to break you two apart, and… and after I failed to… to… to woo Thor for my heat, in an act of drunken desperation, I shared my heat with him.”

 

Loki had a very sour look on his face, and he honestly didn’t know how to react to this information. He knew something had been wrong with this woman from the moment he discovered she existed, and to hear that Samantha and that poor excuse of a man had been scheming to break he and Thor up and ruin their lives pissed him off more than anything had in a long time.

 

“What is the point of you telling us this?”

 

“Because I want to take down Svadilfari. And I can’t do it without your help.”

 

Loki exhaled violently, shaking his head. “I’m not taking down Svadilfari. I don’t give a flying  _ fuck _ about the man. All I want is for him to disappear from my life forever. I don’t want to remember him, I don’t want to remember that night, and I  _ don’t _ want to talk about this anymore. If you want to reveal to the public that Svadilfari is a deadbeat father, then go ahead. No one is stopping you. But I will  _ not _ get involved in this. I have a family to think about.”

 

Samantha looked hurt by this. “We could get him to lose everything, Loki. You know just as well as I do that Svadilfari is a terrible man who doesn’t deserve this life.”

 

Loki blinked once. He took a deep breath and exhaled, blinking again. And he blinked once more. “The  _ next _ time you show up to  _ my _ house, uninvited, I will not be so polite. Now get the  _ hell _ out of my house.”

 

Samantha stood up and wiped at her face, leaving.

 

Loki didn’t relax until he heard the door close, and he shook his head, trying to calm down. “I don’t know why she does things like this. Something is wrong with her.”

 

Thor sighed, shaking his head as well. “Entitlement is a dangerous quality to have, and I’m afraid the elite of this society suffer from it the most.” He wrapped a strong arm around Loki, resting their heads together. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, allowing Thor’s scent to calm him. He knew that it wasn’t Thor’s fault that this horrid woman kept popping up uninvited. 

 

“I’m going to go get the boys. I’ll be right back.”

 

Thor nodded, releasing Loki and sighing heavily.

 

He and Loki played with the boys until it was time for dinner, and then put them to bed around 7:30 after they had eaten and cleaned up.

 

Loki and Thor kissed them both goodnight and got up to leave, forgetting to read them a bedtime story.

 

“Mommy, wait!”

 

Loki paused, looking back at Leo. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

“You didn’t read us a story!”

 

“Yeah!” echoed Liam, a deep frown on his face.

 

Thor laughed softly, sharing an amused look with Loki. “Sorry boys. What story do you want to read tonight?”

 

“Mommy said he’ll tell us how babies get inside a tummy!” exclaimed Liam, refusing to let Thor and Loki leave until they told him.

 

Thor took in a sharp breath and looked at Loki, eyes wide in disbelief. “... What?”

 

Loki blushed, walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out the book that Dr. Song gave them. “Dr. Song gave us this book earlier, so I figured that if they had any questions, we’ll use this to answer them.”

 

“But they’re so young!” hissed Thor, trying to keep his voice quiet. “They don’t need to know about sex. Just… lie and say that the baby magically appeared in there because we prayed for it.”

 

“Mommy, what’s sex?”

 

Loki widened his eyes at this and tried his absolute  _ best _ not to laugh, fighting back a smile.

 

Thor, on the other hand, looked  _ horrified _ , and he shook his head, putting his foot down. “We’re not talking to them about sex or where babies come from, Loki. They’re too young.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “We don’t have to discuss in detail what happens, Thor. This book was made for toddlers, and is age appropriate. It will be okay.”

 

“Is sex bad, Daddy?”

 

Thor closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. “... If I feel the book says  _ anything _ that isn’t age appropriate, we’re ending this conversation.”

 

Loki laughed softly, agreeing with this. Sitting down next to Leo, Loki wrapped a comforting arm around him, rubbing his side. “No Leo, sex is not bad. Sex is something that adults do.”

 

Leo made a face, not interested. “That sounds boring.”

 

Loki shot an amused look Thor’s way. “You’re absolutely right. It’s super boring.”

 

Leo looked up at him. “More boring than going to the store?”

 

“More boring than going to one of Mommy’s doctor appointments.”

 

Leo made a face at this, his curiosity about what sex was sated.

 

Thor made his way over to Liam and sat down on his side of the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around him. 

 

“Mommy, you said you’d tell me how the baby got in your tummy.” reminded Liam, nestling into Thor’s side.

 

Loki sighed, opening the book. He hoped that this book would help answer Liam’s questions. “There’s a special place in Mommy’s tummy called a womb. The baby lives and grows in the womb for nine months.”

 

Liam sighed, getting frustrated. “So you did eat the baby?”

 

Loki held back another laugh. “No sweetheart. Mommy didn’t eat the baby.” He looked down at the book, skimming the pages. “Daddy loved Mommy so much that our love created the baby, and put it in my womb.”

 

Liam gasped, his eyes wide. “Love makes babies?”

 

“Yes, Liam.” answered Thor, thankful that the book had managed to answer his question in an age appropriate manner. He had a  _ fierce _ blush across his face, and was praying that this was all Liam wanted to know so that they could drop this topic until the boys got older.

 

Liam looked down at his own stomach, patting it. “Do I have a baby too?”

 

Thor choked at this, looking over at Loki, who was losing himself in a fit of laughter.

 

“No, Liam.” smiled Loki, trying to not laugh anymore. “Just Mommy. There has to be a romantic love between two people for a baby to get put in a womb.”

 

Liam nodded, relieved by this. “Okay.”

 

Loki reached over tickled Liam’s side. “Does that answer your question, Liam?”

 

Liam nodded, beginning to yawn.

 

Relief flooded through Thor, and he leaned over, kissing Liam and Leo’s foreheads. “Goodnight boys. We’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Both boys said goodnight, and after kissing them as well, Loki rose, putting the book back on the bookshelf and following Thor out of their room.

 

They then walked down the hall to their bedroom and closed the door, sighing in relief.

 

Loki couldn’t stop the laughter that he had been trying so hard to stifle once they reached the privacy of their room, and he doubled over, loud laughter leaving his lips.

 

Thor frowned, embarrassed that it had been so hard for him to have that conversation with the boys. “... It’s not that funny…”

 

Loki continued to laugh, wiping at his eyes. “You’re right. It’s  _ hilarious _ .”

 

Thor frowned deeper and sighed, walking to his closet so that he could change into night clothes. He was slightly miffed to find that Loki was still laughing when he emerged from the closet, and sighed, climbing onto the bed and pulling out his laptop. “It really wasn’t that funny, Loki.”

 

For some reason this made Loki laugh even harder, and he doubled over again, holding his sides. “Stop! Stop! I can’t take it anymore! It’s too funny!”

 

Thor sighed again and watched Loki laugh for another ten minutes, glad when he was finally able to get it under control. 

 

“Are you done?”

 

Loki started laughing again and forced himself to take a deep breath, calming down. He didn’t want to hurt Thor’s feelings too much by laughing at his reactions to the boys’ questions.

 

“I’m sorry, Thor. Your reactions were just too funny.” He smiled at Thor and walked into his own closet, changing into night clothes. “I’ve never seen that look on your face before. If I could’ve taken a picture of your face during that moment, I would never be sad again.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes, his annoyance going away. He knew Loki meant no harm by laughing.

 

“Well excuse me for feeling awkward about talking to my children about sex and babies. It’s a very normal reaction.”

 

Loki chuckled softly, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to Thor. “I’m sorry for laughing. The boys were just so innocent, and their questions coupled with your reactions really did it for me.”

 

A soft smile graced Thor’s lips here, Loki’s amusement beginning to become infectious. “Thank you for taking over, Loki, and explaining it in a kid friendly way.”

 

Loki nodded, pressing a quick kiss against Thor’s lips. “Of course.”

 

They relaxed in bed and watched TV for an hour or two before turning in for the night.

 

They were finally beginning to enjoy these intimate, unique experiences that life had to offer, and looked forward to what the future brought them.

 

* * *

 

The week of the charity ball was a busy one for the Thorson household. Thor was working all week, and couldn’t take time off to go to Loki’s 12 week appointment with him, so Frigga decided she would go with him.

 

Loki’s mother and father were taking care of Laufey’s heat, and were going to be out of commision during the charity ball, so Loki had to find a babysitter to watch the boys for the night.

 

Loki was happy to see that he was  _ finally _ beginning to show, but you could only tell if you looked closely. It still looked like bloating, and not a distinct baby bump, but he was still happy, nonetheless. 

 

The night of the charity event found Loki and Thor in their room, getting ready. They both had on nice suits -Loki wore a dark, almost black, green suit while Thor wore a royal blue one- and were lacing on their shoes, almost ready to go.

 

Thor could tell that Loki was sad through their bond, and he looked over at him, wondering what was wrong. “...Loki?”

 

Loki looked over at him, still lost in thought. “Hm?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki sighed, frowning slightly. “I’m worried about leaving the boys with a babysitter.”

 

Thor nodded in understanding. He was a bit worried about leaving the boys with a baby sitter too. Thankfully, they were using an  _ excellent _ nanny service, that thoroughly screened each sitter to make sure they were free of drugs, had no criminal record, and had been babysitting kids or nannying for at least 5 years.

 

“They’ll be fine. We have one of the best babysitters in the company watching the boys tonight, Loki. We’ll only be gone for 4 or 5 hours.”

 

Loki sighed again, still worried. He didn’t have time to sulk though, as he and Thor had to be gone by 6:15. The event started at 7, and Odin wanted them there by 6:45. 

 

“Let’s say goodbye to the boys. It’s already 6.”

 

Thor hummed in agreement and followed Loki out of their room and down the stairs, heading to the playroom in their wing of the mansion. The boys were currently trying to solve a puzzle together, and looked up when Thor and Loki entered, getting up and hugging their legs.

 

“Do you have to go, Mommy?”

 

Loki ran a hand through Leo’s hair, smiling sadly. “I do, sweetie.”

 

Leo pouted, unhappy about this. He looked up at Loki, silently asking for a hug and a kiss.

 

Loki chuckled softly and picked up his child, kissing his face a few times. “I love you.”

 

Leo kissed Loki back before nestling into the crook of his neck. “I love you too.”

 

Liam let go of Thor’s pant leg and began to pull at Loki’s, looking up at him too. Loki bent down and picked him up as well, kissing his tears away. “I love you too, Liam. I love you both very much.”

 

He kissed the temples of both boys, letting them nestle their faces into the crook of his neck so that they could scent him.

 

After a minute of this Loki kissed their temples again and began to set them back on the ground. “Okay guys, Mommy and Daddy have to go.”

 

Both boys tightened their hold on Loki, refusing to let go. “No Mommy!” cried Leo, shaking his head. 

 

Loki felt his neck beginning to get wet when the boys started to cry, and he sighed, sitting down in a chair in the room. 

 

“Mommy has to go, guys. I promise, I’ll be back, and you’ll see me in the morning.”

 

Both boys shook their heads again, unwilling to let Loki go. He looked over at Thor for help, knowing that they really had to get going.

 

Thor walked over to them and crouched down, beginning to rub their backs. “Boys… you’re going to see Mommy again.”

 

They ignored Thor, still holding onto Loki tightly. 

 

Thor sat up then, knowing what would help. “I’ll be right back, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, watching him leave the room and return a few minutes later with large teddy bears dressed in Loki’s night shirts.

 

“Look over here, boys.”

 

Both boys sniffed and turned their heads, looking at Thor.

 

“When Mommy is gone, these bears will watch over you and keep you safe.”

 

Liam blinked a few times, warily accepting this. 

 

Thor handed Liam a teddy bear, smiling softly when he grabbed it and held it close to his chest. “Leo? Do you want to hold one of Mommy’s protector bears?”

 

Leo looked at Thor for a few seconds before warily accepting the bear as well.

 

Thor gently took the boys out of Loki’s lap and set them down on the floor, rubbing their cheeks with his thumbs. “We’ll be back tonight, and you’ll see us in the morning. Mommy and Daddy have to go now, but as long as you keep your protector bears next to you, you’ll be safe, and be able to feel Mommy’s love for you. Okay?”

 

Both boys nodded, hugging their teddy bears tightly and breathing in Loki’s comforting scent.

 

Loki smiled appreciatively at Thor and stood up, stooping down to kiss the foreheads of both boys before leaving the room.

 

Once they got in the car, Loki thanked Thor properly, eternally grateful. “How did you even come up with that?”

 

Thor chuckled softly. “I saw it on a commercial break while watching TV with the boys a few weeks ago. I didn’t think it would actually work though.”

 

Loki sighed, relaxing in his seat. “I’m just glad it did. I knew that toddlers have bad separation anxiety, I just had no idea it would be this bad.”

 

Thor hummed in agreement. He hoped that as the boys got older, they would grow out of it.

 

They arrived to the event around 6:40 -Thor admitted to speeding on the highway  _ just _ a bit- and handed the keys to their car to the valet, walking up the steps to the extravagant hotel and heading to the grand ballroom.

 

They spotted Odin and Frigga talking to event coordinators, and walked over to them, greeting them once they were free.

 

Odin grunted at them, glad that they were able to get here on time. He directed them on what they were supposed to do, how they were supposed to act, who was the best to engage in conversation, and how to increase donations to the various charities they were fundraising for tonight.

 

It was the first time that Loki had ever been to an event like this -he had been suffering from OSIC when he was invited to what would’ve been his first charity ball, and he had refused to attend every year after that, wanting more time to get used to this new life- so he was pretty nervous. 

 

The event started off nicely though, and Loki found himself enjoying it, mixing and mingling with various alphas and omegas from across the country and world. 

 

He found it flattering that he was getting hit on by so many alphas, and by the time Thor had witnessed a 3rd alpha begin to attempt to flirt with Loki, he decided he would just remain by his side.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Loki, it was just… he was jealous. And alphas behaved differently when their omega was being wooed by another.

 

Loki didn’t mind the attention of course, and was secretly pleased that Thor was being so protective and jealous over him.

 

He began to get bored though when Thor started speaking to people from countries with languages he couldn’t understand, and he looked around the room, wondering if he could slip away and find a familiar face.

 

He spotted Freyr talking to someone across the room and squeezed Thor’s forearm gently, catching his attention. 

 

Thor looked down at him, mild concern on his face. “What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

“I’m going to go talk to Freyr.”

 

Thor frowned slightly but nodded. He wasn’t too keen on Loki walking around by himself, as seeing his pregnant mate being hit on by other alphas sent a passionate rage through him.

 

Loki could sense this through their bond and laughed softly, kissing Thor quickly before leaving.

 

He made his way across the room and approached Freyr, surprised to see such happiness and emotion in his eyes. 

 

Freyr was always friendly, and protected those he cared about with a fierce devotion, but he was also a very stoic individual who didn’t really display his emotions so openly. 

 

Seeing him so happy and open made Loki feel happy as well, and he waved when Freyr made eye contact with him, a broad smile on his face.

 

Freyr smiled gently and excused himself from the conversation with the man he had been talking to, walking over to Loki. 

 

“Loki. It’s so good to see you.”

 

Loki hugged Freyr, glad to see his friend. “It’s good to see you too.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes then. “Thor’s been sticking to my side all night, so I had to break away.”

 

Freyr laughed softly, amused by this. “Why? I thought he had let go of his possessiveness once you had the boys.” He looked down at Loki’s stomach then. “I forgot that you’re pregnant again; you’ll have to forgive me.”

 

Loki waved his hand flippantly, noticing that the alpha Freyr had been speaking to earlier was now standing next to him. 

 

He didn’t seem to be annoyed with Loki for interrupting his conversation with Freyr, but seemed eager to be introduced.

 

Loki smiled at him before looking back at Freyr. “Who’s your handsome friend, Freyr?”

 

Freyr blushed, averting his gaze for a moment before staring at the man. They seemed to be having a silent conversation about something, so Loki looked away, giving them some privacy.

 

After a few seconds, Freyr cleared his throat, looking nervous. “Um… this… this is Aaron, Loki.”

 

Loki noticed the slight hurt in the man’s eyes when Freyr said this, and frowned slightly, his omega brain beginning to connect the dots.

 

Freyr noticed that he had hurt Aaron’s feelings and sighed, knowing that he could be honest with Loki. “... Aaron is my fiance, Loki.”

 

Loki blinked in rapid succession, completely shocked by this. In all of the years he’d known Freyr, he’d never known that the man was attracted to the same secondary sex. He wasn’t disgusted by it at all -his parents were both omegas, so he personally found no issue with same secondary sex couples- and he smiled gently, shaking Freyr’s fiance’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

He looked over at Freyr then. “I wish you would have introduced us sooner, Freyr. You know that I’m not prejudiced about this sort of thing; both my parents are omegas after all.”

 

Freyr nodded slowly, taking a sip of his drink. “I… am aware of this. I… apologize.”

 

Loki smiled gently at him. “I’m very happy for you Freyr. You are a lovely couple.”

 

Relief flashed through Freyr’s eyes, and he smiled softly, eternally grateful for Loki and his friendship. “May you keep this between us, Loki? I… I want to tell Thor, but… I need some time to prepare myself for it.”

 

Loki’s gaze softened here. “Freyr… Thor will love you regardless of who you marry. You’ve been best friends since birth, and I know that he would accept you for who you are. Okay?”

 

Freyr nodded, smiling softly at Loki again. “Thank you, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, looking back over at Aaron. “I’m afraid I have to go mingle with the other guests, but it was a pleasure meeting you. We’ll have to go out on a double date soon to get to know you better.”

 

Aaron smiled proudly, relieved that Loki was so accepting. “I agree. Nice meeting you, Loki, and congratulations on your little one.”

 

Loki waved goodbye and walked away, mingling with other people. Thor made his way over to Loki’s side eventually and put a careful arm around his waist, politely signalling to the alpha that was trying to flirt with Loki that this was his wife.

 

Towards the end of the event, Odin and Frigga grabbed a microphone to catch everyone’s attention, and announced that they had raised 3.6 billion dollars that night, that would be split equally among 85 charities and 21 organizations across the world.

 

Near the very end of Odin’s speech, the doors to the ballroom banged open, and an enraged man entered, beginning to clap loudly.

 

Everyone in the room frowned, not understanding what was going on.

 

“ConGRATu-fucking-lations!”

 

Odin growled low in his throat, passing the microphone to Frigga and stalking off of the stage towards this man.

 

Thor pushed Loki behind him and frowned, wondering what the hell was going on.

 

“Your  _ bitch _ of a son  _ ruined _ my life.”

 

Loki froze when he heard this, knowing exactly who this man was.

 

Svadilfari.

 

Thor panicked too, and walked Loki over to Freyr, silently asking him to watch over him so that he could go help his father apprehend him and kick him out.

 

Freyr moved Loki behind him, standing in front of him protectively and growling low in his throat. 

 

Svadilfari laughed drunkenly when Odin finally made his way over to him, taking another swig from his bottle.

 

“My father has one of the fastest growing companies in the country, and you don’t invite us to your  _ pathetic _ little event just because your  _ whore _ of a son in law doesn’t like me?”

 

He laughed and stumbled, tripping over his own feet. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck you.”

 

Thor finally made his way over to him and growled low in his throat, sending out downright  _ menacing _ pheromones. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Svadilfari looked over at Thor blearily, there but not there. “Oh look who it fuckin’ is! Thor Odinson! The  _ jackass _ who just doesn’t know when to quit. I heard from Sam that you knocked your “wife” up again! Hah! Was it an accident this time too?”

 

Odin growled low in his throat and emitted dominating pheromones, asserting himself over Svadilfari. “Get the hell out of my event, boy.”

 

Svadilfari seemed to sober up a bit, realizing that his plan to ruin Odin’s event hadn’t been such a good idea.

 

Thor stood over Svadilfari, crossing his arms and looking at him in contempt. “I will ask you once, and once only.  _ Leave _ .”

 

Svadilfari growled low in his throat, shirking back once Odin used his pheromones to assert himself again. 

 

Without speaking, Svadilfari stumbled out of the ballroom, leaving a confused room of people behind.

 

Frigga cleared her throat then and began to speak, trying to salvage the event. 

 

The sudden appearance of Svadilfari really angered and scared Loki, and although he believed wholeheartedly that it was Samantha’s fault that Svadilfari appeared here tonight, he realized something.

 

He was tired of people coming into his life and thinking that they could take away his happiness.

 

He had put Angrboda away in jail, he had gotten Samantha excommunicated for almost a year, and now it was Svadilfari’s turn.

 

Loki needed people to understand that you didn’t just mess with his family and get away with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out next Saturday or next next Saturday. Thank you for all of your love and continued support. If you have something about the story you don't like, please don't hesitate to share your opinion. I won't scream at you or cuss at you or disrespect you. I want to know how this story is perceived by the readers, so any and all input and opinions on this story are desired.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I apologize for the late update. Here's a short and sweet chapter, next one should be out Saturdayish. Maybe.

After somehow managing to end the night on a good note, Loki and Thor left, knowing that Odin was angry beyond belief and wanted to talk to them once they all got home.

 

The boys were already asleep when they got home around 1, so Thor and Loki led Thor’s parents to their living room, sitting down and sighing.

 

Odin gazed at Loki, visibly agitated. No one would ever be able to convince him that Loki wasn’t the common denominator of all of his problems.

 

“Would you like to explain to me what he was talking about?”

 

Loki sighed, a slight frown on his face. He guessed that he took too long to reply, as Odin interrupted him, sitting forward and growling low in his throat.

 

“Are you telling me that you didn’t invite the CEO of one of the fastest growing companies in the nation to the charity event because you don’t get along with his son?”

 

Thor growled at his father, not happy with how he was perceiving the situation and treating Loki. “That is not what happened.”

 

Odin glared at his son and sat back, crossing his arms and remaining silent. He wanted them to explain.

 

Loki frowned deeper and closed his eyes, forcing those terrible words out. “When I was in college, Svadilfari tried to rape me. Thor stopped him and Svadilfari’s father got the courts to expunge the records of the event, so all I have against him is a restraining order that expires in two months.” He looked up and over at Odin, holding his gaze.

 

“This is why Snorri and his son were not invited.”

 

Odin was silent for sometime before exhaling slowly and closing his eyes, thinking. Loki was a part of this family whether he liked it or not. And anyone who tried to attack his family deserved the swiftest retribution possible. 

 

“Would you like these formal charges brought back against him?”

 

Loki widened his eyes in shock. “I-I don’t think I-”

 

“It is a yes or it is a no, Loki.”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, feeling nervous. “... If it is possible… I would like the charges brought back against him, Father.”

 

Odin nodded, standing up. “Then it shall be done. Goodnight.”

 

Frigga sighed and shot Loki a sympathetic look before following her husband out of the room and back to their portion of the mansion.

 

Once they were gone, Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and closed his eyes, breathing in his comforting scent.

 

Thor laughed softly and hugged him back, rubbing gentle circles into his back. “Are you okay?”

 

Loki nodded, letting go of Thor and standing up. “I’m fine, just tired. Let’s go to bed.”

 

Thor stood up and took Loki’s hand, letting the man lead them upstairs.

 

Loki didn’t sleep well and tossed and turned that night, feeling drained of all of his energy when the morning came.

 

The boys usually woke up around 9 on the weekends, so he forced himself out of bed around 8:45 to make them breakfast.

 

Once he plated food for both of them, and fixed their drinks, he made food for he and Thor.

 

He didn’t mind cooking for his family sometimes, as it helped relieve a lot of his stress, and he found it fun. He was feeling quite hungry today though, so he made sure to make himself a generous portion. The boys came downstairs around 9 just like he predicted, and he kissed them good morning, helping them sit down in their booster seats.

 

“How did you boys sleep?”

 

“Good!” cheered the boys, beginning to eat their scrambled eggs happily. 

 

“Do you want to play outside in the backyard today, boys? The sun’s out.”

 

Both boys thought about it before nodding eagerly.

 

Thor came downstairs then, and greeted everyone, sitting down to eat. “Thank you for breakfast, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, shooting him an exhausted smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

Thor noticed that Loki seemed stressed and he frowned, reaching out to rub the back of his hand. “Are you alright?”

 

“Just tired. I… didn’t sleep well last night.”

 

“You can go back to sleep after this. I’ll watch and play with the boys.”

 

“Mommy said we can go outside!” interrupted Leo, making sure that Thor would also let them play in the backyard.

 

Thor looked over at him and laughed softly. “You can both still play in the backyard. We just have to let Mommy sleep.”

 

Loki smiled appreciatively at Thor. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

They shared a quick kiss before resuming their meals, and after they finished Thor sent Loki upstairs, letting him know he would do the dishes.

 

He thanked him and trudged back upstairs, getting back in bed and closing his eyes.

 

He just hoped that his life would be peaceful again after making sure that Svadilfari stayed away from him. He was really getting tired of people coming into his life and trying to ruin his happiness, one after another.

 

* * *

Once the media caught wind of Svadilfari crashing Odin’s event, the popularity of he and his father’s company plummeted. They quickly lost money, investors, credibility, and Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased.

 

True to his word, Odin used his connections and got the charges brought back against Svadilfari, damaging the reputation of him, his father and his company even further. 

 

Svadilfari tried to salvage everything by issuing a public apology and making a donation to one of the charities that Odin sponsored, but it was all for naught. When Samantha released the truth about Svadilfari being her child’s father, and the media found out that he had been absent from the child’s life, they viewed him as a disgrace, which  _ ruined _ the public opinion of he and his father’s company and cost them everything.

 

Loki knew that his restraining order against Svadilfari was coming to an end, and this worried him greatly. He wasn’t sure of the exact day or week, but he knew with every passing day that he was getting closer and closer to having to go to court and get it reinstated. 

 

He and Thor wished that Svadilfari wasn’t dumb enough to actually try and harm Loki, but they knew that it was always a possibility; the alpha was a  _ very _ dangerous man.

 

Because Thor was working so many hours a week, he began to look into personal protection companies, and hired the best of the best to be around Loki and their children anytime they went in public.

 

He had been meaning to do this for years now, and when Svadilfari popped back into their lives, he felt that it was finally the time to do so.

 

Loki didn’t mind the extra protection of course, and after a few weeks, he and the boys got completely used to the constant presences of the body guards.

 

When Loki was 5 months -22 weeks- pregnant with he and Thor’s child, he got a letter in the mail letting him know that it was time for him to return to court to reinstate his restraining order against Svadilfari.

 

Loki’s mother was in the kitchen with him when Loki opened this letter, and noticed that he seemed extremely stressed when he read it. He set down his glass of water and walked over to him, concerned.

 

“Loki, baby? Are you okay?”

 

Loki looked up from the letter and sighed, a deep frown on his face. “My restraining order ends in two weeks. I have to go to court some time this week to get it reinstated.”

 

Laufey tutted, pulling Loki into a warm hug. “It’ll be okay. It’s not worth worrying about.”

 

Loki frowned deeper when his mother’s stomach touched his, and he jerked in his arms, pulling himself out of his embrace.

 

Laufey looked confused by this, reaching out for Loki. “Baby?”

 

Loki ignored him, giving Laufey a once over. Something wasn’t right.

 

His mother was wearing sweatpants and an oversized, baggy sweater, which was odd. Loki knew his mother  _ hated _ baggy things.

 

He looked down at his own stomach and touched it, knowing that Laufey’s stomach had felt hard and extended just like his when they hugged. He knew he didn’t imagine it.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki reached out and yanked up Laufey’s sweater, causing the man to squeak with surprise.

 

Loki stared at Laufey’s stomach for a few seconds, his mind not believing what his eyes were showing him.

 

Laufey just stood there frozen, looking at Loki with wide eyes.

 

“Mother.”

 

“... Yes, Loki?”

 

“... What the hell is this?”

 

The silence between them was  _ suffocating _ .

 

Laufey began to sweat nervously, looking away from Loki’s piercing stare. “Um… I… I…”

 

Loki let go of his mother’s sweater and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “ _ Please _ ,  _ please _ tell me that that’s not what I think it is.”

 

Laufey bit his lower lip, beginning to rub and twist his hands together nervously.

 

“...  _ Surprise… _ ”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open, and he stared at his mother in incredulity. “Why the  _ hell _ are you  _ pregnant _ ?! You’re so  _ old _ !”

 

Laufey huffed, narrowing his eyes at Loki. “I’m 48, Loki. I’m not that old.”

 

“That’s not the point!” hissed Loki, pointing an accusatory finger at his mother. “Why the  _ hell _ are you pregnant?!”

 

Laufey bit his lower lip again. “... Your father and I wanted another baby, Loki.”

 

“You have the boys! And I’m pregnant now! There will be another baby here in four months!”

 

“I-I know that, Loki, but it’s not the  _ same _ .”

 

Loki widened his eyes further in disbelief. “What do you  _ mean _ it’s not the same?! You’re a grandmother! Grandmothers don’t randomly decide to have babies of their own! How do you even have any eggs left?!”

 

“Oh now that’s just  _ rude _ , Loki!” hissed Laufey, beginning to become defensive. “I’m only 48! I’m a healthy male omega! Why are you being so weird about this?!”

 

“Hm, I don’t know, maybe it’s because my  _ mother _ is pregnant at the same time as  _ me _ !” scoffed Loki, rolling his eyes. “What were you  _ thinking _ ?! This is so  _ weird _ ! Why are you pregnant?!”

 

“I’m allowed to have children, Loki!” shouted Laufey, beginning to get upset.

 

“Not when you have a 28 year old child, and not when you’re already a grandmother!” Loki shouted back, shaking his head. “You didn’t even tell me about this! I was completely blindsided!”

 

Laufey frowned, hurt by Loki’s reaction to this. “... I was happy for you when you got pregnant, Loki… why can’t you be happy for me?”

 

“Because this is  _ weird _ , Mother! It’s weird! My children are going to have an aunt or an uncle that’s younger than them! Do you think I wanted that?!”

 

Laufey was silent, so Loki continued. “Did you even  _ think _ to ask me how I would feel about this? I’m 28! I’m almost  _ 30 _ ! When I’m 40, my brother or sister will be in  _ highschool _ , right along with my own kids!”

 

Laufey looked away from Loki and remained silent, crossing his arms. 

 

“I mean, why now? What made you want to have a baby now, after all of these years?”

 

Laufey wiped at the corner of his eyes, trying to not cry. “Hearing that you were having a girl… and seeing you interact with the boys, and seeing you raise them, and go on family trips, and give them kisses and hugs everyday… I realized that I missed that.” 

 

His voice broke here. 

 

“We didn’t have the money when you were little to give you the childhood that we wanted to give you, and we were both so  _ young _ , Loki, when we had you. We didn’t know what we were doing when we were raising you. It was all trial and error, and we spent the longest time too scared to have another child, and… and now we have the money, and the time, and the ability to raise a child, and give them a good life.”

 

“But you have  _ grandchildren _ !” reiterated Loki, trying to get this point across to his mother. “You can take them on trips, you can kiss and hug them, you can love  _ them _ . You don’t need to go out and have another baby just because you’re feeling nostalgic!”

 

“It’s not nostalgia!” cried Laufey, wiping at more of his tears. “Your father and I have been thinking of this for  _ years _ , Loki! Years! And we finally decided that we wanted another baby.”

 

Loki felt bad that his mother was crying, so he softened his voice and tried to speak calmly. He just couldn’t understand for the life of him why his parents thought that having a baby  _ now _ was a good idea.

 

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to process this. “What are you even having?”

 

“... A girl and a boy.”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open here. “ _ What?!” _

 

Laufey looked away then. “... I’m 9 weeks. I found out last week.”

 

Loki could only shake his head. “Oh my Norns.”

 

Laufey wiped at his eyes and laughed softly. “I never knew twins ran in the family, but… I guess they do.”

 

“Mother. There are going to be  _ 3 _ babies in this house. 3 babies that will grow into 3 toddlers, who will then grow into 3 children, all at the  _ same _ time. Do you know how  _ hectic _ it will be, having 5 children in this household?! Did you even  _ think _ about that?!”

 

Laufey frowned deeply. “Well your father and I aren’t getting any younger, Loki. It’s not like I can do anything about it now; I’m already pregnant.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes, unable to deal with this at the moment. The stress from the restraining order was building up, and the last thing he needed was to concern himself with the fact that his mother had decided to have another child. “I’m not dealing with this right now. I can’t believe you.”

 

He stormed upstairs into he and Thor’s room, slamming the door shut.

 

Thor looked up from his laptop, surprised. “Loki?”

 

Today was Saturday, so Thor was home. He set his laptop aside and got up, walking over to Loki, who was pacing back and forth. 

 

“Loki? What’s going on?”

 

“He’s pregnant!”

 

Thor blinked in confusion, not understanding. “... Who, Loki?”

 

“My mother!”

 

Thor widened his eyes in disbelief, shocked by this. “... I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ”

 

“He’s pregnant! With twins! Can you believe it?! At the age of 28, I’m getting a new brother and a new sister!”

 

Thor was honestly very shocked by this information, and he tried to be as understanding as possible. He knew he would feel exactly how Loki was feeling right now if he found out his mother was having a child at her age.

 

“I’m pregnant, Thor! And now my mother is pregnant! I don’t believe this! I can’t even enjoy my pregnancy now because I have to deal with my pregnant  _ mother _ !” He growled and shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air. “I can’t believe that I’m almost 30, and saying that my mother is pregnant!”

 

Thor sighed, not sure how to feel. He knew Loki and Laufey’s hormones were both irregular because of their pregnancies, so he couldn’t expect them to react to this situation with a normal sense of rationality.

 

It was even more frustrating when one considered that Loki and Laufey were so emotional and dramatic when they  _ weren’t _ pregnant. He began to dread what the house would be like for the next two years.

 

He wasn’t sure if Loki’s anger and disbelief towards the situation was rubbing off on him, but he did find himself beginning to get annoyed by Laufey’s pregnancy.

 

They already had two young children in the house who were a handful, and Loki was due in four months, so it would take some adjusting and getting used to when their daughter got here.

 

He found his head swirling as he realized there would be five children in the house soon, and exhaled slowly, trying to rationalize his thoughts. Without speaking he grabbed Loki’s hand and walked over to the bed, sitting them both down. 

 

Loki pushed Thor down and crawled over him so that he could nestle into his side, letting his warmth and his scent calm him down.

 

Thor wrapped a strong arm around Loki and pulled him closer, kissing his temple.

 

They remained like this for a few minutes before speaking about the situation.

 

“This is so weird, Thor.” murmured Loki, resting his hand on Thor’s broad chest. “I know I hurt his feelings, but… this is so  _ weird _ . I shouldn’t be able to be mistaken for my younger sibling’s parent. I-I just don’t understand, Thor.”

 

Thor sighed, agreeing with him. “What were his reasonings?”

 

“They said that they finally have the money to raise a child and give a child the life that they’d always wanted to give me. He told me that he and my father have been thinking about it for years, and finally felt ready to do it. I’m just mad that they didn’t tell me.”

 

Thor nodded, listening to Loki and letting him pour out his true feelings. After he was done, he sighed, looking up at Thor. “He’s probably in his room crying right now.”

 

Thor looked down at him, a gentle look in his eyes. “Do you think you should go talk to him?”

 

Loki sighed, knowing that he should. “I probably will.”

 

He sat up and placed a lingering kiss against Thor’s lips. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled, rubbing Loki’s cheek with his thumb. “Of course.”

 

They kissed once more before Loki climbed off of the bed and left the room, heading down the hall to his parents’ room.

 

He knocked carefully, able to hear quiet sobbing from inside. “Mother? May I come in?”

 

He heard Laufey sniff and get up, opening the door.

 

Loki felt guilty when he saw that his mother’s eyes were puffy and red from crying, and his gaze softened. “... Mother…”

 

He reached out and caressed Laufey’s face, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb. “Don’t cry, Mother…”

 

Laufey sniffed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I want to be left alone, Loki.”

 

Loki made a face at this. “Let me come in, Mother. Let’s talk.”

 

Laufey sighed, stepping away from Loki and opening the door wider so that he could come in. 

 

Loki entered his parents room and sat down on their bed, beckoning for his mother to come over. 

 

Laufey wiped at his eyes and walked over to Loki, sitting down next to him and staring at him warily. “I don’t want to hear you complain or scream at me, Loki.”

 

“And I’m not.” assured Loki, reaching out to grab his mother’s hand. “I came to apologize.” 

 

Laufey sniffed and remained silent, so Loki explained himself. “Please put yourself in my shoes, Mother. Imagine how you would feel if Nana had gotten pregnant when you were pregnant with me, and how weird it would make you feel.”

 

Laufey sniffed again, looking away and frowning. He refused to speak, so Loki sighed, trying to make him feel better. “This is going to take me some time to accept, Mother. And it won’t happen overnight. But… I don’t hate you, and I’m not mad. Just… give me time to accept this, okay?”

 

Laufey used a shaky hand to wipe at his eyes. “I just want you to be happy for me…”

 

Loki felt tears spring to his eyes when he heard the hurt in his mother’s voice. “I am happy for you. I’m just… taken aback.”

 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you… because I knew you would react like this.”

 

It hurt Loki to hear this, and he wiped away his own tears, pulling his mother into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Mother. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

 

They hugged for a few seconds before Loki pulled away and kissed both of his mother’s cheeks. “I love you. And although it is  _ very _ weird, I… am happy for you and Father.”

 

Laufey nodded his head and pulled Loki back into a hug, holding him tightly. “Thank you.”

 

They hugged again and Loki assured his mother that he wasn’t mad, and that he was happy for him.

 

After they made up, Loki kissed his mother’s cheeks again, and caressed his face, smiling at him.

 

He was glad that he made up with him, and left the room feeling better, heading back to him and Thor’s room. He was surprised to see Thor getting ready to leave, and raised an eyebrow at him, walking over to his side.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Thor looked over at Loki, running a hand through his own hair. “Freyr called and asked me out for lunch. Said it was important.”

 

Loki nodded, figuring that Freyr was finally going to tell Thor about his fiance. He pressed a quick kiss against his lips before walking to his closet to pick out comfortable loungewear for the day.

 

Thor walked downstairs and went to go say goodbye to the boys before heading out the door and leaving the mansion, getting in his car.

 

Freyr requested that they meet at one of their favorite sports bars in the city, which caught Thor by surprise. Freyr usually only went to this sports bar with Thor to eat if he felt that there was a rift in their relationship.

 

He pulled up to the bar and parked his car, getting out and walking inside.

 

A bubbly omega woman with pigtails met him and guided him to a hightop table, taking his order -beer, onion rings and buffalo wings- before winking and walking away.

 

He played around on his phone for a few minutes before he heard the chair at his table move, and looked up, happy to see Freyr.

 

“Freyr! You’re so quiet… you didn’t even call out to me.”

 

Freyr smiled nervously at Thor, sitting down. “Ah… my apologies.”

 

The waitress came back with Thor’s food and drink and took Freyr’s order, promising to have it out in a few minutes.

 

Thor took a swig of his beer, growing serious. “Why are we here, Freyr? We haven’t come here since the whole Samantha fiasco.”

 

Freyr sighed, also becoming serious. “... Because I have something to tell you. And… I… am  _ fearful _ that our relationship will never be the same once I tell you.”

 

Thor chewed his food slowly, narrowing his eyes at the man. “Freyr… there’s literally nothing on this Earth that can stop us from being friends.”

 

Freyr seemed saddened when he said this, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “... I’m getting married, Thor.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened in shock, and a broad smile stretched across his face, happiness coursing through him. “Freyr! Are you serious?!”

 

Freyr nodded seriously, looking fearful. “... I am.”

 

Thor wiped off the buffalo sauce from his fingers and reached across the table, clasping Freyr’s shoulder. “Freyr that’s great! I’m so happy for you! I-I didn’t even know you were dating someone.”

 

He let go of him and sat back down, laughing. “I have so many questions! When did you meet? How long have you been together? What do they even look like?”

 

Freyr remained silent for a few seconds, before slowly answering Thor’s questions. “We… we met at the charity ball the year Loki got sick with OSIC. We’ve been together ever since then.”

 

Thor began to eat his food again, feeling excited for his friend. “Can I see a picture of them?”

 

Freyr warily pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of he and Aaron, his fiance, before showing Thor.

 

Thor blinked a few times, studying the man. He was tall and muscular -more muscular than omegas tended to be- and had a very angular and defined face, which you usually only saw in alphas.

 

“You… definitely have a unique taste in omegas, Freyr. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an omega that looks like such an alpha, naturally. Is he a low level omega?”

 

“... No, Thor.”

 

Thor took another bite of his wing. “A mid or high level?! That’s insane!” He took another swig of his beer before realizing how rude he was being. “Norns, Freyr, I’m being incredibly rude. Please forgive me. This is just my first time seeing an omega that looks like that. I am very happy for you, and can’t wait to meet them.”

 

“... He’s not an omega, Thor.”

 

Thor slowed his chewing, putting down his chicken wing. “... What?”

 

Freyr took in a deep breath, nodding at the waitress who brought him his food and waiting for her to walk away before explaining. 

 

“I’m marrying an alpha, Thor.”

 

Thor widened his eyes in shock for the third time that day, not believing what his friend was telling him. “... Come again?”

 

Freyr stared at Thor, an impassive, cold look on his face. “I… am attracted to alpha men, Thor. And I’m marrying one.”

 

Thor took a long swig of his beer, trying to process this. “You… realize that you won’t be able to have children?”

 

“Yes, Thor. We can adopt.”

 

“... You’re both alphas… how… how will you enjoy sex?”

 

Freyr narrowed his eyes dangerously at Thor, and Thor began to babble, realizing that he had overstepped his boundaries. “I-I-I…I know that’s none of my business, and I’m sorry for asking that. It’s just… I’m so  _ confused _ , Freyr. I’ve known you your  _ entire _ life, and… and you’ve never given any indication that you’re attracted to the same secondary sex.”

 

Freyr clenched his jaw, visibly upset. He remained silent though, which worried Thor greatly. He… he wasn’t  _ against _ people dating and marrying the same secondary sex, he just… it was so strange to hear that someone he knew and loved was like this.

 

He sensed that he was silent for too long though, and knew that he had hurt his friend’s feelings.

 

“Freyr… Freyr, I’m sorry. I… I’m just in shock. You have to understand where I’m coming from.”

 

Thor didn’t think it was possible for Freyr to narrow his eyes even further than he already was, and found himself being surprised yet  _ again _ .

 

“I-I mean can you imagine if I just randomly said I was marrying an alpha male one day? Imagine how shocked you would be!”

 

“...I wouldn’t be shocked Thor. I would be happy that my friend found the one that they felt they were supposed to spend their lives with.”

 

Thor felt  _ crushed _ by the hurt and pain in Freyr’s voice, and he reached across the table, placing a calming hand on Freyr’s forearm. “Freyr… Freyr I am happy for you. I’m over the moon! But… I’m shocked as well. This is all so much to take in; there are so many things going through my mind!”

 

Freyr still looked upset, and it worried Thor to see this level of emotion on his friend’s face. “Freyr… Freyr please don’t look at me like that. I’m not against same secondary sex relationships! I-”

 

“So if one of your sons came to you and said they liked alphas, you would accept them with open arms?” interrupted Freyr, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Thor began to panic, feeling overwhelmed by everything. “I-I-I-”

 

Freyr shook his head, reaching out to grab his drink. “This is why I never told you, Thor. I knew you would react like this.” He drank for a bit before setting his cup down and sighing. “If you’re unable to overlook this, then-”

 

Thor frowned deeply, interrupting him. “Don’t even say it. You’ve been my best friend my entire life, and I’m not ending this friendship just because you’re marrying an alpha.”

 

Freyr sighed deeply again, staring at Thor and refusing to speak. It was obvious that Thor had really hurt his feelings.

 

“Listen, Freyr… I’m happy for you. I am. And I would love nothing more than to meet your fiance, and I would love nothing more than to be a part of this monumental occasion in your life. You’re important to me, and although I don’t understand, I give my support. Okay?”

 

Freyr’s face softened, and he nodded, relief flooding through him. 

 

“And this won’t change the dynamic of our relationship, okay? You’re still my best friend.” added Thor, a small smile on his face.

 

Freyr smiled at Thor softly, thankful that Thor was being so accepting. That had been his greatest fear, and he had spent many months agonizing over this, wondering just how Thor would take it.

 

Thor felt bad that his reaction to this news had been so strong, but he was also happy for his friend. He just thought that Freyr was very particular and private about who he dated, so Thor never asked, but… to know that all of this time, Freyr was attracted to male alphas… it really put everything in perspective.

 

“Wait… when did you find out about this? How long have you liked male alphas?”

 

Freyr sighed, downing his drink and calling over the waitress for another one. He downed that one too and wiped at his lips, thankful that he had alcohol coursing through his veins. He knew he couldn’t have this conversation sober.

 

“Do you really want to know?”

 

Thor laughed, ordering another beer. “Tell me. I do want to know.”

 

“There were two events that solidified that for me. The first? The first day of gym class, 9th grade. You and I were talking and… and I couldn’t stop staring at you. I thought it was because I was glad to be your friend, but… when you got your first real girlfriend… that was when I realized that… that there was a reason I had never dated anyone before.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, bewildered. “Wait… you… you used to  _ like _ me?”

 

Freyr drained his drink, smiling at the waitress who gave him another one before answering him. “I used to love you, Thor. For a very long time.”

 

Thor wondered if today was just going to be full of shock and surprises. He had received them one after another today, and hearing that Freyr, his best friend, his brother, his partner in crime, had  _ loved _ him… that topped everything.

 

Freyr chuckled softly when Thor was rendered speechless. “I… used to love you, Thor. And I always had a silly hope that one day… you would realize it, and love me too.” He laughed softly again, beginning to eat his meal. “But… when we got to college, and… you were in and out of serious relationships… I realized that that was a silly dream. So… when the fiasco with Loki happened… I accepted that I needed to let you go. So I did. And a few months later, I found Aaron. And I’m happy.”

 

Thor ate a few wings before speaking. “So… are… you a virgin then?”

 

Freyr had the most unique look on his face. “No Thor. I am not a virgin.”

 

“Is… Aaron the only one you’ve been with, then?”

 

Freyr sighed softly, being patient with Thor. “No, Thor. He isn’t.”

 

Thor drank for a bit before asking his next question. “Then… when… when did you-”

 

“Freshman year in highschool, Thor. Just like you.”

 

Thor was at a loss for words. He tried to think of who he knew at their school that liked alphas, and who Freyr hung around when he didn’t hang around him.

 

“Wait a minute… did… did you date  _ Samuel _ ?!”

 

Freyr blushed, taking a large bite of his burger. “...Yes.”

 

“Oh my Norns!” laughed Thor, smacking his hand against his forehead. “This is all making so much sense! How did I never know?!”

 

Freyr took another sip of his drink. “I’m good at keeping secrets, Thor. And… you’re a pretty oblivious person. It wasn’t that hard.”

 

Thor blushed, knowing that Freyr spoke the truth.

 

They continued to laugh and joke about things that only they would understand while they sobered up, and left the bar in good spirits, glad that their friendship was still strong.

 

They arranged for a double date between the two of them and their partners for next weekend, and went their separate ways.

 

Thor found himself humming to a catchy song on the way home, and was amused to find that he felt so happy. He was sad that Freyr felt he couldn’t be honest with Thor until now, but he was glad that they had worked through this together. 

 

He came home and stopped by his father’s office, wanting to talk to him about a few things. He was surprised to find that his father wasn’t there, and decided to head back to his part of the mansion, opening the doors and heading to his living room. 

 

He didn’t hear anything, so he walked upstairs, poking his head into he and Loki’s bedroom. Loki wasn’t there, so he went back downstairs to check the kitchen and dining room, and was surprised to see his father and Loki at the dining room table, speaking about something. 

 

There were numerous papers spread out amongst, them, and they both had their laptops open, typing away.

 

Odin looked over at Thor for a moment before shifting his eyes back to his screen. “Hello, boy.”

 

Thor sat down across from him and next to Loki, nodding his head. “Father. Loki.”

 

Loki stopped typing to turn his head and press a quick kiss against Thor’s lips, greeting him. “Hey, Thor.”

 

Thor looked at them, wondering what they were doing together. Odin was still cold towards Loki, and Loki was still nervous about being around Odin, so this pairing was very odd.

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

Odin sighed, turning his laptop towards Loki to show him something. “Your mate has come to me with a business endeavor.”

 

Thor nodded, figuring that Loki had finally come to Odin about the daycare service that he wanted to start in Asgardian Enterprises.

 

Loki nodded when he looked at Odin’s laptop screen. “Yes. That’s perfect. That’s the exact plan I was envisioning.” 

 

Odin closed his laptop then, gathering his things. “Good. I will see you on Monday. We’ll talk about this more then.”

 

“Ah, Father? I have a request, before you go.”

 

Odin paused, standing up and looking at Thor. “... What is your request, boy?”

 

“Um… I would like to add four more bedrooms to our wing.”

 

Odin frowned slightly. “Is six not enough?”

 

Thor and Loki shared a look. “No. Laufey… is pregnant. And… he’s having twins, so… Loki and I need more bedrooms for when we have more children in a few years.”

 

Odin looked impossibly confused by this. “... That shouldn’t be a problem. We’ll start construction on it later this week.”

 

Thor and Loki watched Odin leave before turning towards each other. Loki stretched his arms up and yawned, motioning for Thor to stand with him. “Let’s go relax in the room. It’s been a long day.”

 

Thor nodded, standing up with him. “Where are the boys? It’s time for dinner, isn’t it?”

 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, resting his hands against the top of the dining room chair. “I forgot.”

 

Thor laughed softly, and moved behind Loki, massaging his shoulders. “That’s okay. I’ll take the boys out for something quick.”

 

Loki moaned softly, relaxing in Thor’s hold. “No, that’s okay. I’ll make something quick for them. I already ate.”

 

Thor continued to massage Loki’s neck and shoulders, worried about how tense he was. “Are you sure?”

 

Loki nodded, letting Thor work out the kinks. Today had been so stressful for him. He laughed softly when he felt his daughter shift inside of him, and began to stroke at his small stomach, which caught Thor’s attention.

 

“Did she move?”

 

Loki nodded, a gentle smile on his face. “Yes. She doesn’t move as much as the boys did when they were in me, so when she does move, it’s a nice surprise.”

 

Thor frowned, slowing his movements. “Is… that normal? Is she okay?”

 

Loki nodded again. “Yes. Dr. Song said that not all babies are active in the womb. As long as she moves at least 10 times every two hours, everything is okay.”

 

Thor relaxed, giving Loki’s muscles one final squeeze before moving to stand before him. He crouched down low then and pushed up Loki’s shirt, revealing his small stomach. He was showing now, and had a very cute bump, and Thor couldn’t help but kiss his stomach every day. 

 

He placed a few quick kisses against the center of Loki’s stomach, a broad smile on his face. “Hello, darling! Can you move for Daddy?”

 

They both laughed when Loki’s stomach shifted, and Thor placed a few more kisses against Loki’s stomach before standing. “4 more months!”

 

Loki smiled gently, placing a soft kiss against Thor’s lips. “I know. I’m so excited.”

 

They kissed once more before separating, and Loki got out a few things to make a quick dinner for the boys. “We still don’t have a name for her.”

 

Thor sighed at this. He and Loki had poured over every conceivable baby name book, and still hadn’t found a name for their child. With Liam and Leo, they knew what they wanted to name them at 12 weeks.

 

With this child though, they just couldn’t decide on a name that they both felt was right. Their closest name that they sort of thought was okay was Tessa, but even then, that name didn’t sit right with them.

 

“I was speaking to your mother today.” began Loki, looking up at him for a moment.

 

“What did you talk about?”

 

“Baby names.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at this. “Really?”

 

Loki nodded. “She suggested a very nice name that we hadn’t considered. What do you think about the name Leilah?”

 

Thor felt an  _ instant _ connection with this name, and he smiled, nodding proudly. “I love it. Leilah Thordottir.”

 

Loki smiled too. He loved the name when Frigga suggested it, and it made him even happier to hear that Thor loved it as well. “So it’s settled? Leilah is her name?”

 

Thor nodded proudly. “Leilah is her name.”

 

Loki turned off the stove and plated the food, bringing it to the table. He had made enough for his parents, just in case they hadn’t eaten. They were currently in the playroom with the boys, and Loki walked down the hall, letting them know.

 

The boys jumped up and ran past Loki to the dining room, allowing Thor to help them into their booster seats.

 

They were happy to see that Loki had made them smoked sausage and seasoned vegetables, as they loved the spicy, juicy sausage and didn’t mind the vegetables.

 

Laufey and Farbauti came around the corner next and sat down, thanking Loki for dinner. 

 

He and Thor sat down next, and Loki closed his eyes, the ups and downs of today coming to the forefront of his mind. The fact that he had to reinstate his restraining order in two weeks or less was stressful, the fact that his mother was pregnant was frustrating, and the fact that he had to help oversee this entire daycare project just added to it.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Loki opened his eyes and looked at Liam, smiling softly. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Loki exhaled slowly and nodded, obviously tired and stressed. “Yes. Mommy is just stressed.”

 

Liam frowned, not happy that Loki was feeling this way. He jumped down from his chair and wrapped his arms around Loki, resting his head on his stomach. “Don’t be sad, Mommy.”

 

This warmed Loki’s heart to no end, and he wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him. Liam’s comforting scent helped calm Loki down and relax him, and he kissed his temple, releasing him. “Thank you, sweetie.”

 

Liam nodded and let Laufey help put him back in his chair, eating his meal again.

 

Farbauti studied his son for a few seconds before commenting on his countenance. “Loki… are you truly okay, son?”

 

“I’m just stressed about everything that has been going on, Father. I’ll be fine.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti shared a look. Laufey sighed and set his fork down then, looking at his son. “Loki… I’m sorry. I didn’t know telling you about the babies would stress you out so much.”

 

Loki shook his head and waved his hand flippantly. “It’s fine. They’re already in there. I just have to accept it.”

 

Farbauti frowned deeply, setting his fork down. “Now, Loki-”

 

“I am not talking about this.” interrupted Loki, shaking his head. “Please. Drop it.”

 

This seemed to anger Farbauti greatly and he growled low in his throat, which was extremely out of character. Laufey was always the more emotional and animated of the two.

 

Loki frowned deeply when he heard his father growl, and he looked up, a fierce glare on both of their faces. Thor and Laufey looked back and forth between the two, worried and concerned. The boys seemed nervous too, as they had never seen Farbauti so emotional.

 

Loki stared at his father for a few seconds before getting up, and kissing Liam and Leo’s foreheads. “I’m not talking about this. And I’m not having this conversation in front of the boys. If you want to be a defensive mate, then  _ no one _ is stopping you. But what I will tell you is that you will  _ not _ show such anger or disrespect towards me in front of the boys again.” He gave his father one last cool look. “Goodnight everyone.”

 

The table was silent as Loki walked away from the dining room, and Thor shook his head, sighing. Part of him wanted to get mad at Farbauti for acting the way he was, but he knew that that wouldn’t solve anything. He saw Liam and Leo push their plates away and sighed, seeing that the boys had lost their appetite.

 

Laufey looked over and noticed this too, biting a lower lip. “Boys… aren’t you hungry?”

 

They both shook their heads, glaring at Farbauti.

 

Thor noticed this as well, and tried his best to defuse this potential warzone. Alphas were extremely protective over their mates, their children, and their families, and although they were young, they were still alphas. 

 

Seeing Loki and Farbauti get into that small disagreement must’ve bothered them greatly.

 

He stood up and picked up both boys, and said goodnight to Loki’s parents before walking both boys up the stairs.

 

He sat them down on their beds and helped them change into their night clothes and brush their teeth, before kissing them goodnight and turning off the light.

 

He then made his way to his bedroom and opened the door, seeing that Loki was on his side and curled up under the blanket.

 

“...Loki?”

 

Loki sighed and watched as Thor approached him. “I’m sorry for leaving you to deal with the boys and put them to bed.”

 

Thor shook his head, placing a soft kiss against his lips. “I understand, Loki. There’s no need to apologize.

 

He stood up then and went to his closet, changing into nightclothes and getting back into bed with Loki. Loki immediately came over to his side and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against his broad chest.

 

Thor wrapped a comforting arm around Loki then, pulling him closer. “I love you.”

 

Loki smiled softly. “I love you too.”

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Loki sighed, looking up at him. “How did your lunch with Freyr go? You got home pretty late.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “It went… very interesting. He told me he was getting married, actually.”

 

Loki nodded. “Did… he tell you who he was getting married to?”

 

Thor nodded next. “He… told me he was marrying a male alpha.”

 

Loki was silent for some time. “Does… does that bother you?”

 

“No.” answered Thor, choosing his words very carefully. “I… I don’t understand it. But I love Freyr, and I want him to be happy. So I told him that he has my support.”

 

Loki relaxed in Thor’s hold when he heard this. “Good.”

 

“I… also found out that he used to love me.”

 

Loki was surprised here. “Really?”

 

“Yes. He said he loved me up until you came into the picture… and then he said he managed to get over me… and then he said that a few months later he met Aaron.”

 

Loki was very surprised by this information. “Wow… I… I had no idea. I just thought he was a private man.”

 

Thor laughed softly. “I did too. According to him though, I’m just oblivious.”

 

Loki snorted at this. “You are  _ very _ oblivious, Thor. But it’s okay; that’s why I love you.”

 

Thor pressed a kiss against Loki’s forehead. “Thanks, love.”

 

Loki laughed again, and relaxed into Thor’s hold.

 

They relaxed and watched TV for the rest of the night, falling asleep around 10.

 

Loki just hoped that he would peacefully be able to resolve whatever was going on with his parents.

 

His father  _ rarely _ got angry with him, and he had to admit, it did hurt his feelings to hear his father growl at him.

 

But he would leave those problems and issues for tomorrow.

 

Right now he just wanted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly considering ending this story in 3 chapters. I have an idea of how I want to end it, but as always, I would LOVE to hear anything that you guys want to see in the story before I end it. If there are enough things, then I would add extra chapters, but if not... then I'm ending the story in 3 chapters.
> 
> I want to thank ALL of you for your support and love and encouragement and LOVELY comments throughout this story, and I'm so thankful that so many of you loved this story enough to kudo or bookmark or comment. 
> 
> Thank you <3


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've been working on this chapter for a while now, but I've been too scared to post it because I'm nervous that this chapter will scare a lot of you away, or make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> I'm forcing myself to stop worrying about minor things like that, and to just do what makes me happy, which is writing my OTP, and sharing my take of them with the world. 
> 
> In this chapter, in the beginning, and middle, there is a very petulant Loki, which I believe may make some of you get annoyed with his behavior. Sorry for that, but when I was writing, I felt that that was the path I wanted to take with his behavior. He is NOT this way the whole chapter, just for a few parts, buuuuut I figure I'd warn you anyway. 
> 
> NEXT
> 
> One thing that I am passionate about, without a shadow of a doubt, is pregnancy, labor, and delivery. In my personal life, I'm working towards becoming a labor and delivery nurse, so when it comes to my OTP, I like to include the elements I love in my writing. So usually, my birth scenes are super detailed -not necessarily gory- but I like to write things that I haven't really read in other stories with these same elements. Because of this, the last scene in this chapter might make those of you who don't care for that particular aspect, squeamish. If it makes you uncomfortable to read a scene where a character gives birth, by all means, please please please skip. The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable. 
> 
> I think that's everything that I wanted to say. I can't explain too much here without spoiling the chapter, so I'll write the rest of my thoughts in the end note.
> 
> -Nyna

Loki and Thor woke up the next morning, surprised to see the boys under the covers and wrapped around Loki, sleeping softly.

 

They looked at each other and laughed to themselves. The boys must have snuck in last night while they were asleep.

 

Thor reached over and ruffled Leo’s hair, smiling softly. “They were probably worried about you.”

 

Loki nodded, wrapping his arms around the little waists of his sons. “Probably. They’ve never seen me argue with someone before.”

 

“... You do realize that you have to talk to your father about what happened last night, right?”

 

Loki was silent for a moment. “No I don’t.”

 

“... Loki. You can’t walk around ignoring your father. You’re a grown man.”

 

Loki humphed, turning his head petulantly. “I will do exactly that. My father had no right to growl at me last night, and he tried to start a fight with me in front of the boys. Therefore, I will ignore him until he apologizes.”

 

Thor made a sound of disapproval. “Loki.”

 

“You’re not changing my mind, Thor.”

 

“What about the boys? What type of behaviors will this teach them?”

 

Thor had Loki in a bind here. “I… I will speak curtly to him then, and only when I have to.”

 

Thor shook his head, knowing this was the best he would get from Loki. He looked over and saw that it was 10, which was an hour past the time that the boys usually woke up. “Want to wake the boys up? It’s 10.”

 

Loki nodded, stretching out and yawning before gently shaking them awake. “Liam? Leo? It’s time to get up now.”

 

Liam made a soft sound and began to stretch at the sound of his name, snuggling closer into Loki.

 

Leo remained asleep, so Loki shook him gently again. “Leo? It’s time to wake up now.”

 

By now Liam was up, and he yawned against Loki’s side, sitting up in bed.

 

Thor looked over at his son and smiled, pinching his cheeks affectionately. “Good morning, Liam.”

 

Liam scooted over to Thor and relaxed against his side, breathing in his strong yet calming scent. “Hi, Daddy.”

 

Thor rubbed Liam’s back next. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Liam nodded, looking up at him. “Can we play outside today?”

 

Thor looked over at Loki, who nodded. “Sure. Want to play chase?”

 

Liam nodded eagerly, excited. 

 

Chase was a modified version of tag that they all played together, and the boys loved it, so Loki and Thor didn’t mind playing it with them.

 

Of course, Loki couldn’t play it anymore because he was pregnant, but he still watched and encouraged them to have fun.

 

By now Leo was up, and he blinked blearily a few times, trying to wake up completely. 

 

“Leo! Daddy said we can play outside!”

 

Leo nodded slowly, still tired.

 

Loki picked up Leo then and got out of bed. “Come on, boys. Let’s go eat breakfast.”

 

Liam nodded and jumped out of bed, grabbing Thor’s hand. “Come  _ on  _ Daddy!”

 

Thor laughed and got out of bed, following his family downstairs.

 

Loki was annoyed to see that Laufey and Farbauti were already sitting at the table, eating breakfast. They approached the dining room, and Loki sat the boys down, kissing their foreheads before walking away to fix their plates. It seemed that Laufey made enough food for everyone.

 

Laufey smiled at the boys, happy to see them. “Good morning, boys! How are you?”

 

“Good!” chimed the twins, smiling at him.

 

“Did you boys have any dreams?”

 

Liam and Leo frowned when Farbauti tried to talk to them, and huffed, turning away.

 

Laufey shot a confused look at Farbauti, not understanding what was wrong with the boys.

 

Thor sighed and sat down at the table, seeing that his sons were still mad at Farbauti because of last night. 

 

“...Boys? Why won’t you speak to Grandpa?”

 

“ _ Maybe _ , just  _ maybe _ , they’re upset with him because of how rude and terribly uncouth he was being last night.” chirped Loki, a sarcastic smile on his face. 

 

He sat down then and handed the twins their plates before fixing his own. “Good morning by the way. I hope each of you had an absolutely  _ wonderful _ night.”

 

Loki’s father frowned at this, beginning to get annoyed. “Loki-”

 

“You know, I am just  _ so _ glad that we’re all here this morning. It would have been  _ way _ more peaceful if a certain  _ someone _ had decided to steer clear of their pregnant son, but I guess we can’t always get what we want now, can we?” 

 

His parents watched as Loki stabbed at his meal forcefully and took a bite.

 

Now it was Laufey’s turn to sigh. “Loki-”

 

“I am just  _ so  _ thankful to have every  _ single _ family member here present for breakfast. I  _ wish _ that people understood the concept of  _ space _ , but I guess that I’m being selfish, to wish for something.”

 

Thor just shook his head and continued eating his breakfast. He was  _ not _ getting into the middle of this war.

 

“Loki-”

 

“Don’t you just  _ love _ when people respect each other’s boundaries and leave them alone, Thor? I really wish people did that for me.”

 

Loki’s parents both frowned deeply but remained silent, leaving their son alone. He would only keep this up if they kept trying to talk to him.

 

“Thor… can you at least try and get the boys to stop?” pleaded Laufey, beginning to look sad. 

 

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki beat him to it. “I think the boys are entitled to their own feelings and emotions, Mother. If they don’t want to speak to someone, and have a good reason, they don’t have to.”

 

Thor frowned here. “Loki. We talked about this.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor. “They’re protecting their mother, Thor. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“I agree. There is nothing wrong with that. But there  _ is _ something wrong with ignoring people. This is not a behavior I want my children to pick up.”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes further at Thor. “They’re not ignoring him. They’re just refusing to answer him.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes at Loki. “Loki, that’s the same thing. Literally.”

 

He turned back to look at his sons. “Boys? Say good morning to Grandpa.”

 

Both boys pouted and refused, so Thor raised an eyebrow at them. “ _ Boys _ .”

 

They both sighed and grumbled out a measly “good morning” before turning back towards their plates and eating.

 

The table was now in a strained silence, and Thor sighed again, frustrated that this entire event was blown out of proportion by both parties.

 

As soon as the boys finished eating, they told Loki, wanting him to take them outside. Loki ruffled their hair and sent them to the playroom so that he could finish eating his own meal.

 

Now that the boys were gone, Farbauti tried to speak to Loki again. “Are you ready to act like an adult?”

 

“Are you ready to apologize for being incredibly rude for no reason, and causing your pregnant son stress when he already has enough on his plate? No? Okay then, leave me alone.” Loki shot back, picking up his glass to drink.

 

“Loki, don’t do this. There’s no reason for you to act this way.”

 

“Please stop talking to me.” sighed Loki, staring at his father head-on. “Your voice pisses me off.”

 

“Loki!” hissed his mother, placing his fork down loudly on his plate. “That is  _ enough _ ! Do  _ not _ disrespect your father!”

 

“Well it is absolutely  _ swell _ to know that my father can disrespect me whenever he wants, and my own  _ mother _ will do nothing about it. Have a good day, Mother. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

 

He stood up then and ignored his parents calling after him, walking to the sink and dropping off he and the boys’ plates. He then left the dining room and walked down the hall to the boys’ playroom.

 

Thor was left by himself at the table, and he sighed, shaking his head. A pregnant Loki was very hot or cold, and the smallest of things could set him off. It was even more frustrating when you took the fact that Laufey was pregnant too into account.

 

This had been the  _ exact _ event that he was afraid of when Loki told him that his mother was pregnant.

 

“Thor?”

 

Thor looked up at Laufey, seeing that he was crying. “Why is he acting like this?”

 

“... He… is stressed about renewing his restraining order. The pregnancy is also stressing him out, and he is responsible for creating, executing and running everything for the daycare service that he wanted to create in our company.”

 

Farbauti frowned, confused. “Why is the restraining order against Angrboda up? I thought the judge gave him five years?”

 

Thor looked at Loki’s parents strangely. “The restraining order that he has to renew isn’t against Angrboda. It’s against Svadilfari.”

 

Both Laufey and Farbauti squinted in confusion. “Who?”

 

Thor set his fork down. “... The man who tried to rape Loki in college. I’m sorry, but did he not tell you about this?”

 

Laufey and Farbauti looked stricken by this, clearly horrified. 

 

“Loki… Loki never told us this.” cried Laufey, grabbing at a napkin with a shaky hand.

 

Farbauti looked completely heartbroken by this news. “Why didn’t he tell us?”

 

Thor sighed. “He… it is a painful memory for him. He probably didn’t want to worry you.”

 

Both of Loki’s parents stood up then, heartbroken. They hurried to the playroom of their wing of the mansion, and Thor stood up and rushed to follow them, knowing that it would be best if he got the boys away from Loki and his parents so that they could talk things out.

 

Loki looked up when his parents both entered the playroom with tears in their eyes, and he growled, refusing to give them the time of day.

 

Thor scooted past them and grabbed the boys, quickly carrying them out of the room and upstairs so that he could dress them to play outside.

 

Once they were alone with their son, Loki’s parents walked towards him, trying to hug him.

 

Loki stood up and swiftly dodged them, leaving the playroom.

 

He was  _ very _ upset with his parents right now, and did not want to deal with them.

 

They caught up to him once he reached the living room, and grabbed both of his arms, stopping him.

 

“Loki! Stop! You’re acting like a child!”

 

Loki turned fiercely on his father, snatching his arm out of his grasp. “Says the man who has the audacity to growl at his pregnant son. You’re the last person I want to hear that from.”

 

He turned towards Laufey next, growling low in his throat. “And you! You hypocrite! You’re the last person I want to see right now!”

 

He tore himself out of his mother’s hold and walked away, ignoring their calls and shouts.

 

He was  _ pissed _ , pissed beyond belief, and he knew he had to remove himself from the situation before he said or did something he would regret. There was also the slim chance that his body would force him into OSIC if he remained stressed for too long, so he left his wing of the mansion, walking to the theater room of the house.

 

He wasn’t worried about the boys, as he knew that Thor was watching them.

 

He was annoyed to see that Thor’s brothers were in the theater room, setting up to watch a movie. He would rather be there though, so he sat down in the recliners behind them, which surprised them.

 

Loki and Thor’s brothers didn’t really hate each other, they just didn’t know each other. None of them made an effort to get to know each other, so it was still awkward for them to talk to each other after all of these years.

 

Hermod was the first to speak. “... Hello, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded at him, and noticed that there was a table full of candy and a popcorn maker in the room. “Hello, Hermod.”

 

He got up and scooped some popcorn into a bowl before grabbing a few bags of candy and a large cup of soda, sitting back down. “What movie are you watching?”

 

Thor’s brothers shared looks with each other. “It’s… it’s this prank and stunt series called Jackass. We can leave though, if you want the theater to yourself.”

 

Loki shook his head and popped some popcorn into his mouth, waving his other hand flippantly. “No need. I’ll watch it with you. I need to laugh today.”

 

Baldur looked uncomfortable with this. “Are… are you and my brother fighting?”

 

Loki laughed and shook his head no. “Nope. My parents and I are. I am forced to see them every day of my life, and they are very frustrating people to live with.”

 

Thor’s brother Hodr nodded in understanding. “Well, no one is stopping you from watching the movies with us.”

 

“Thank you, Hodr.”

 

“The movies have a lot of swearing and nudity though…” mentioned Hermod, looking down at him. 

 

Loki snorted here, amused by his assumptions of him. “I’m not a prude just because I got married and had a few kids, guys. Like I said, I need to laugh and see people make complete idiots of themselves. Let’s watch the movies.”

 

A small smile graced Hermod’s lips then, and he nodded, sitting back down. “If you have any questions, just ask one of us, and we’ll tell you what’s going on.”

 

Loki hummed, letting them know that he had heard them, and sat back into the recliner, beginning to eat his candy. He was usually a very healthy man, but he had a fierce craving for sweets and buttery popcorn now that it was in front of him.

 

At first, Loki thought the movies were stupid, and he thought about leaving and heading back to his wing of the mansion.

 

But he soon found himself entranced by the pranks that the cast were playing on each other, and by the end of it all he was bursting at the seams from laughing so hard.

 

He spent all day in the theatre with Thor’s brothers, and finished about three of the seven movies before he looked at his phone, and saw that he should probably head back. It was about 4:30, and he wasn’t as angry as he had been when he stormed in here, so he said goodbye to Thor’s brothers and walked back to his wing, opening the doors. 

 

To his annoyance, his parents were in the living room, so he couldn’t walk past them without them knowing.

 

Laufey sat up once he smelled Loki, and he looked around, calling out to him. “Loki?”

 

Loki sighed, walking towards the living room. “What?”

 

Laufey seemed hurt by Loki’s cool tone, and sighed, beginning to plead with him. “Loki… Loki please sit down.”

 

Loki walked into the living room and sat down far away from his parents. He said nothing, and waited for them to talk.

 

Laufey placed a gentle hand on Farbauti’s thigh, and began to speak. “Baby… why didn’t you let us know about Svadilfari?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes dangerously. “How did you find out about that?”

 

“... Why didn’t you  _ tell _ us, Loki? We had no idea about this.”

 

Loki took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, not wanting to argue with his parents. “Because I don’t like to think about it, Mother. Every time I talk about it, I relive it, and that’s not something I want to do.”

 

Laufey wiped away his tears with a shaky hand, hurt that his son had been dealing with this pain alone. “Loki… you know what your father and I have been through at the hands of alphas. Why are you suffering alone?”

 

“If I don’t  _ think _ about it, and if I don’t  _ talk _ about it, it goes away, and I forget it even happened.”

 

“You’ll never heal or move on if you keep pushing it back and ignoring it, Loki.” sighed his father, looking at him in pity.

 

“Don’t lecture me about moving on or healing! I will deal with this however I see fit.”

 

Laufey eyes fluttered closed, and more tears fell down his face. “Loki… why have you been so  _ upset _ lately? The smallest thing sets you off, and we don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

Loki crossed his arms and leaned back. “I was having a good day. Then I got a letter telling me I have to see the man who almost raped me, in court again.  _ Then _ my 48-year-old mother decides to tell me he’s having a baby, but  _ surprise _ , it’s not one, it’s two, because I guess twins run in our family or something.  _ Then _ Odin tells me that if I want this daycare service in the company, I have to handle everything involving it. And when it possibly couldn’t get any more stressful, my own  _ father _ decides that growling at me is the best plan of action when I  _ kindly _ ask my parents to not talk about an event that stresses me out. So  _ excuse _ me for not wanting to speak to either of you.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti looked crushed by Loki’s explanation, and Farbauti began to feel guilty. He hadn’t known that Loki had been under all of this stress.

 

“Loki… I’m sorry. Your mother told me about your argument earlier about the babies, and… and I was very defensive and upset.”

 

Loki was unmoved by this. “I don’t care. You never speak to me that way, and being upset because I’m disgusted or put off by the idea of you having more children is  _ not _ an excuse. You heard me say I was stressed, and when I said that I didn’t want to speak about it, you should’ve left it at that.”

 

“Am I not allowed to be angry, Loki?”

 

“No one said you can’t be angry. But I’m not going to let you treat me so cruelly; especially in front of the boys.”

 

Farbauti was silent for a few seconds. 

 

He and Loki… worked differently than he and Laufey did. Laufey and Loki were very volatile, and screaming matches between the two, while Loki was growing up, were common. They were so similar in their personalities that it was  _ crazy,  _ and they loved each other to pieces, but their personalities were too alike to coexist without some fighting.

 

Farbauti, on the other hand, was always the voice of reason. He was always very calm, cool, and collected when it came to Loki, and never raised his voice at his son. He got stern with him sometimes, as parents do, but he never spoke harshly to him.

 

So Farbauti understood why him growling at Loki that way hurt him. He was using anger to cover his hurt -like he always did- but Farbauti knew his son. 

 

Loki was hurt.

 

And he had every right to be.

 

“I… was out of line, Loki. And I apologize. I… let my emotions get the best of me, and I hurt you. And that wasn’t my intention. At all.”

 

Loki remained silent, and looked away from his father, still feeling hurt and upset.

 

He was still feeling a bit snarky, and although it was  _ extremely _ petulant, he got up and began to walk away. He paused to turn and look over at his father before leaving the room. “I hope you feel better. I sure don’t.”

 

He heard his father sigh but ignored it, trying to also ignore the pang in his chest.

 

Loki knew that at the end of the day, he loved his father. And he knew his father loved him. But he was emotional, and pregnant, and stressed, and didn’t feel like being the bigger person just yet. He wanted to be angry and hurt a bit longer.

 

He walked down the hall and to the boys’ playroom, opening the door. Thor was currently playing with the boys and their action figures, and they all looked up when they heard Loki enter the room.

 

“Mommy!”

 

Loki smiled when both boys dropped their toys and ran over to him, so he crouched down and wrapped the boys in a strong embrace, kissing their temples.

 

He let them go and ruffled their hair, his anger and hurt melting away when his boys smiled up at him. “Did you guys have fun playing outside?”

 

Both boys nodded, beginning to tell Loki about their fun day outside.

 

He nodded along and smiled, pleased that his sons had so much fun today. He walked over to Thor and placed a quick kiss against his lips, sitting down next to him. “Thank you for watching the boys today, Thor.”

 

Thor nodded, looking at Loki in concern. “Did… you talk to your parents?”

 

Loki sighed. “I did.”

 

“... And?”

 

“They apologized.”

 

Thor felt relieved, thankful that they all finally talked. “Good. So everything is okay now?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Thor frowned deeply here. “Why?”

 

“Because my father never yells at me, and he never growls at me. So for him to growl at me yesterday and then yell at me today, I have  _ no _ tolerance for that behavior. He hurt me, Thor.”

 

Thor sighed, feeling the hurt that Loki was trying to cover with anger through their bond. “I’m sorry, Loki.”

 

Loki sighed as well, shaking his head. “It is what it is, Thor. I’ll figure it out with them sometime this week.”

 

Both boys climbed into Loki’s lap, wrapping their arms around him and holding him tight. “Don’t be sad, Mommy!” murmured Leo, rubbing his cheek against Loki’s body.

 

Liam nodded in agreement, looking up at Loki. “I love you, Mommy!”

 

Leo looked up at Loki too. “I love you too, Mommy!”

 

This warmed Loki’s heart, and he began to tear up, starting to feel overwhelmed.

 

This worried Thor a bit, and he scooted over to Loki, wrapping a strong arm around him. “Don’t cry, Loki… everything will be okay.”

 

Both boys stood up and began to wipe away Loki’s tears, determined to make their mother feel better.

 

This only made Loki cry more, and both boys wrapped their arms around his neck, hugging him and pressing kisses all over his face to make him feel better.

 

Loki sniffed, and laughed softly, noticing the time. “Let’s go ahead and put you to bed, boys.”

 

The boys nodded, jumping out of Loki’s lap and pulling at his shirt to get him to stand quicker.

 

Loki stood up and smiled softly at Thor before following the boys out of the room.

 

Together they walked the boys upstairs to their room, and helped them change into their night clothes before putting them to bed, and reading them a bedtime story.

 

After the boys fell asleep, Loki and Thor made their way down the hall to their bedroom, changing into their night clothes, and climbing into bed. 

 

They spent a few hours watching TV before falling asleep, and woke up the next day feeling refreshed, and ready for the week.

 

* * *

 

Loki spent the entire week brushing off his father’s attempts to apologize or talk to him, and decided on Friday that he would finally go and talk to Aditya about delivering Leilah for him in four months. He also wanted to see how the man was doing with his company that Loki had helped him start.

 

The company was growing quite nicely, and when Aditya wasn’t training others, he was flying around the country giving and hosting birthing seminars.

 

Today he happened to be back in town, so Loki felt that it would be nice to stop by and see him.

 

He and the boys arrived at the birthing center around 12, and got out of the car, heading into the building.

 

He waved at the receptionist and walked back to where the offices were, holding the hands of his sons. They were  _ buzzing _ with energy, and were wanting to run around and explore the building,

 

Knocking on the door of Aditya’s office, Loki entered when the small man called out to him, smiling brightly. 

 

“Loki! What a surprise! It’s so good to see you!”

 

Loki let go of Liam and Leo’s hands, hugging the small omega. “Hello, Aditya. I heard you were in town, and figured I would stop by.”

 

Aditya nodded, patting Loki’s stomach. “An omega this time?”

 

Loki laughed, amused that Aditya was always right. “Yep. A little girl. We’re naming her Leilah.”

 

Aditya beckoned for Loki to sit, and marveled at the boys, crouching down to pinch their cheeks. “Hi boys! You’ve gotten so big!”

 

Liam and Leo blushed, feeling shy around Aditya.

 

“Say hello to Mr. Aditya, boys. He helped you guys come out of Mommy’s tummy.”

 

Liam and Leo came out from behind Loki’s legs to shyly greet the man before moving back behind them, hiding their faces in the folds of Loki’s pants.

 

Aditya laughed, standing back up. “They’re a little shy, aren’t they?”

 

Loki looked down fondly at them, running his hands through their hair. “Yes… it’s my fault. I keep them at home so much with me, that they haven’t really been introduced to other people outside of the family.”

 

He moved to sit down, and pulled out a few toys for the boys. “You can play on the floor right here. No running around, and no playing with your toys on the wall.”

 

The boys nodded, taking the toys and beginning to play with them. Aditya and Loki watched them for a few seconds before turning towards each other and smiling.

 

“I assume you came here today to arrange to have me deliver Leilah?”

 

Loki nodded, a small blush on his face. “Yes. I can’t picture anyone else delivering my children besides you.”

 

Aditya pulled up his calender, going to the month of February. “You’re five months, correct?”

 

Loki nodded, amazed. “How did you know?”

 

“The bump never lies, Loki.” laughed Aditya, looking through the days to see what he was booked for. “What is your due date?”

 

“February 16th.”

 

Aditya nodded, beginning to add Loki in. “I’ll block off the 16th through the 21st for you.” He turned to look at Loki then. “Omega babies tend to carry past their due date by a few days since they’re so small when they’re born.” 

 

Loki nodded gratefully. “I didn’t know that. It’s a possibility that I’ll end up carrying past 40 weeks?”

 

Aditya shook his head. “No. Five days past their due date is the longest an omega baby will be carried. Anything past that, and you’ll have to be induced.”

 

Loki widened his eyes. “At… at a hospital?”

 

Aditya nodded. “Yes, Loki.”

 

Aditya sensed that Loki was beginning to get worried, and he reached out, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. “Don’t worry, Loki. You’re a very healthy omega. There are ways to naturally induce labor. If it’s past your due date, I’ll work with you to naturally induce labor. The hospital is the  _ last _ resort.”

 

Loki relaxed, feeling better. “Thank you, Aditya.”

 

They talked for about 30 more minutes before Loki left, saying goodbye and promising to contact him if he didn’t have Leilah by the 16th.

 

He then returned home with the boys, and laid them down for their 3 o’clock nap, going downstairs to the living room to relax.

 

He wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet that was so rare in this house, and got about 30 minutes of it before his father sat down next to him.

 

He didn’t have the energy to get angry, so he remained silent, his eyes still closed. “What?”

 

Farbauti sighed, and Loki could hear that he wanted things to be okay with him and Loki again.

 

“Loki… please talk to me.”

 

“I am talking to you.”

 

“Loki. You know what I mean.”

 

Loki exhaled slowly and turned, opening his eyes. “What do you want me to say?”

 

Farbauti stared at his son sadly. “I don’t like you being mad at me. It breaks my heart that we’re going through this right now. I know you’re pregnant, and stressed about a lot, but… we never fight, Loki. Even when the OSIC situation happened, and even during the whole Samantha situation, we may have  _ disagreed _ , but… we haven’t fought. So why now?”

 

Loki turned towards his father, finally allowing the hurt that he had been feeling to come to the surface. “Because you growled at me! You  _ never _ growl at me, you  _ never _ insult me, and you  _ never _ yell. But suddenly these babies pop up, and you’re ready to tear my head off!” He wiped at his eyes, beginning to get emotional.

 

“I’m your son! And we don’t work like that! We never have! And now that mother’s pregnant, you get defensive and angry at me for having a  _ normal _ reaction?”

 

“Loki…” Farbauti sat closer, and pulled Loki into his arms, patting his back to calm him. “I know. I was wrong. I was wrong, and I am sorry… I let my emotions cloud my judgment of the situation.” He pulled away from Loki and held his face, staring into his eyes. “Can you forgive me, Loki? Father made a mistake, Loki. And I hurt my precious child in the process.”

 

He kissed Loki’s forehead, and rubbed his thumbs under his eyes, wiping away his tears. “Please forgive me, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes and hugging his father.

 

The two of them hugged for some time before finally letting go of each other, and Farbauti kissed his forehead again, rubbing at his cheeks affectionately. “I love you.”

 

Loki smiled softly. “I love you too.”

 

They hugged one more time before letting each other go, and Loki got up, going to fix a snack for the boys when they woke up.

 

He and Thor both decided that they would go to court on Wednesday of next week to get Loki’s restraining order reinstated, and enjoyed their weekend, glad that their household was peaceful once again.

 

Wednesday morning Thor and Loki left to go to court, and thanked Laufey and Farbauti for watching the boys.

 

They arrived to the courthouse safely and made it inside, heading to their assigned courtroom.

 

They were surprised and annoyed to see that Svadilfari was there early, and the man even had a lawyer with him.

 

Thor frowned deeply, and pulled out his phone, making a quick call to his own lawyer. 

 

“I’m right here, Thor.”

 

Thor and Loki turned around, surprised to see one of Thor’s lawyers. “What are you doing here?”

 

Thor’s lawyer smiled, shaking his hand. “Your father called me and let me know Loki’s renewal was today. I figured the bastard would do everything he could to get the judge to deny a renewal, so I’m here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

 

Loki sighed in relief, thankful that their lawyer was here.

 

They walked over to the left side of the room and sat down, waiting for the judge to enter.

 

They stopped talking a few minutes later when the judge entered the courtroom, and turned towards the front, becoming serious.

 

“We have Laufeyson vs. Snorrison, where Laufeyson seeks a restraining order reinstatement against Snorrison. Snorrison’s party, please tell me why you’re here to dismiss this motion.”

 

Svadilfari’s lawyer stood, clearing his throat. “Your Honor. My client has received life-altering news. He has just discovered that he is a father, and is starting to change his life. He has admittedly made a few questionable decisions lately, but… he is ready to become a better person. And this starts with getting this restraining order removed.”

 

The judge frowned at this before turning towards Thor’s lawyer. “Laufeyson party?”

 

Thor’s lawyer stood up and walked towards the judge. “Snorrison is a danger to Mr. Laufeyson who, may I remind you, is 5 months pregnant. Not only did Snorrison show up to an event uninvited, he violated the terms of his restraining order. He has a restraining order against him because of an attempted rape, and he made vague threats when he appeared in front of my client. Mr. Laufeyson and his children deserve to be protected by the law to prevent any serious harm coming to them.”

 

The judge sighed, looking over at Svadilfari and his lawyer. “I agree with Mr. Laufeyson. I will grant a permanent restraining order for him against Mr. Snorrison.”

 

Svadilfari’s lawyer protested this. “Your Honor!”

 

The judge ignored him, and banged his gavel, ending this procession.

 

Loki felt relief flooding through him, and was glad that he never had to come back to court for this again.

 

Thor wrapped him in a strong embrace, and kissed him, thankful that this issue was behind him.

 

Svadilfari left the courtroom quickly, and didn’t even try to approach Thor and Loki, which they were thankful for.

 

After Loki settled this major stressor in his life, and after he made up with both of his parents, time began to fly by.

 

Since the boys were 3 and a half, Thor decided that it would be a good idea for the boys to learn their second language, and hired a tutor that would come over twice a week -every Tuesday and Thursday- for two hours a day to help the boys learn.

 

They were against it at first, but soon began to become receptive and even enjoyed it after a few months.

 

Loki was proud to see his boys learning, and when he wasn’t taking care of them, he was at Aesir Enterprises with a team of executives, planning out the fine details of this daycare service that he wanted to implement into Aesir Enterprises.

 

They had decided to first test the program at the main campus for a year before spreading it to the other campuses across the country and the world.

 

They would hire 20 daycare workers to take care of children ages 0 to 5, and would separate the infants, toddlers, and young children from each other.

 

They researched a good daily schedule for each age group, and decided that the daycare would also double as a preschool service, so that the children would be learning during the day.

 

It was slated to begin three months from now, after they finished renovating a hall for the daycare, and after they finished screening potential daycare workers and preschool teachers.

 

Loki also found himself having to decide how much each teacher would be paid, and was a part of the screening process that determined which teachers and daycare workers would get paid what amount.

 

All in all, Loki had a lot of work to do, and although it was stressful, he found himself enjoying it. He had spent three years taking care of the boys at home, and although he didn’t mind that, it was nice to put his degree to use, and to be a part of the real world again.

 

The months flew by, and Loki’s due date got closer and closer.

 

By now the daycare and preschool service was up and running, so Loki only came in once a week to check on it and make sure that everything was as it should be.

 

The day of the 16th was spent with bated breath, and both Loki and Thor made sure to keep their phones next to them, having Aditya on speed dial.

 

Loki’s stomach wasn’t very big with this pregnancy, so he found himself wondering if it would hurt as bad as it did with the boys when he delivered her.

 

Laufey was actually bigger than Loki was right now, which they both found amusing. It wasn’t by much, because omega babies were so small, but Laufey bemoaned the fact that he still had two more months to go, and that he was only going to get bigger.

 

Loki had been reading online about how to explain labor to kids, and stumbled upon a treasure trove of other omegas who actually allowed their children in the rooms with them while they labored and delivered their children.

 

He was completely turned off from the idea at first, but the more he researched about this, the more he began to come around.

 

He’d read that the pheromones of a child helped relax an omega during the labor process, and would lessen the pain of his contractions greatly.

 

He found this tidbit of information interesting, and discovered that their pheromones helped his brain produce more hormones that helped lessen his pain.

 

Being close to your alpha during the labor and delivery process also had this effect, so Loki began to seriously consider having Liam and Leo around him when he had Leilah.

 

The night of the 16th found Loki and Thor in bed, with Liam and Leo on either side of Loki, arms wrapped around his stomach.

 

Loki ran his fingers through their hair, smiling down at them softly.

 

Liam looked up at Loki then, beginning to yawn. “When’s the baby coming, Mommy?”

 

Loki sighed, looking over at Thor. “I don’t know, sweetheart.” He looked over at the time and saw that it was getting pretty late. “Let’s put you to bed, boys. If the baby comes later tonight, we’ll wake you both up.”

 

The boys nodded, and slowly got off of Loki, jumping off the bed. Thor kissed Loki’s temple and got up first. “I’ll put them to bed, Loki. You don’t have to get up.”

 

Loki smiled softly, thanking him.

 

He waved goodbye to the boys and blew them kisses before pulling out his phone and looking up ways to naturally induce labor. One of his biggest fears was having to give birth outside of his nest, in the hospital, so he wanted to do everything he could to prevent it from happening.

 

He made a face when he saw that eating spicy food was one method, and then laughed, seeing that sex was another.

 

Thor came back into the room after a few minutes, and Loki looked up, a smirk on his face. 

 

Thor laughed, wondering what he was thinking. “What?”

 

Loki looked back at his phone. “I’m looking up ways to naturally induce labor.”

 

Thor climbed back into the bed with Loki, gently pulling the man into his arms and lying down. “What did you find?”

 

“They said that sex is a good way to induce labor. Apparently orgasming causes my uterus to contract and makes my body produce oxytocin, which is known to jump-start labor.”

 

Thor made a face at this. “No. If your water breaks while we’re having sex, I  _ will _ vomit.”

 

Loki laughed, amused by this. “Why?”

 

“I don’t want amniotic fluid all over my cock, Loki.”

 

Loki snorted, understanding where he was coming from. “They say that nipple stimulation also helps. Apparently, it also causes oxytocin to be released.”

 

“No. You’ll start to lactate.”

 

Loki laughed again and reached over Thor, setting his phone on the nightstand. “I’ll figure this out tomorrow; I’m feeling sleepy. I’m probably going to try and fall asleep.”

 

Thor nodded, kissing Loki’s brow. “Alright.”

 

They relaxed further in the bed and fell asleep surprisingly early, sleeping through the night.

 

Loki was the first to wake up around 7 in the morning, wanting to change his position to alleviate the intense pressure he was feeling in his pelvis. He was half asleep, and frowned when he felt himself covered in what he perceived to be sweat in his sleepy stupor. 

 

He groaned slightly and shifted, hoping that the AC didn’t go out. He shifted in bed again and realized very quickly that he wasn’t sweating at all, and hurriedly flipped the blanket off of him, realizing in horror what had occurred.

 

“Oh my Norns!”

 

He looked over at Thor, who was still blissfully asleep. “Thor! Thor wake up!”

 

Thor groaned and woke up, beginning to stretch out in bed. “Why am I so sticky? Did the AC break?”

 

“Thor, my water broke sometime last night!”

 

Thor snapped his eyes open and looked down, seeing that Loki’s water had indeed broken all over them.

 

He felt himself begin to gag, and flew out of bed, running to the bathroom and throwing up.

 

Loki wasn’t too upset with him for leaving his side, as his panic overrode this. He wasn’t feeling any pain, he had no cramps, and other than the intense pressure, he didn’t feel as if he were in labor, so this worried him greatly.

 

He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and called Aditya, trying to stay calm.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Aditya! My water broke last night, and I’m not feeling any pain! What do I do?”

 

He heard Aditya clear his throat, and tried to stay calm,  _ praying _ that everything was okay, and that he didn’t have to go to the hospital.

 

He wanted the baby to be okay of course, but he didn’t want to go to the hospital unless he absolutely had to. His OSIC fiasco had scared him away from hospitals.

 

“Calm down, Loki. Everything is okay. Although  _ extremely _ rare, it is possible to feel little to no pain during labor and delivery. I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

“What do I do? Can I move? Or shower? How do I know that she’s okay?”

 

Aditya laughed softly. “Your baby is fine, Loki. Plenty of moms wake up to find that their water has broken.”

 

“But do any of the moms not feel pain? I felt like I was  _ dying _ with the boys, but with her, I don’t feel anything.”

 

Aditya sighed, and Loki could hear that he was packing up some things. “I’m sure that your fear is overriding the little pain that you do have. Close your eyes and breathe for me. Assess your body.”

 

Loki sighed as well, and closed his eyes, feeling the slightest twinge. “What if it’s been too long, and I’ll feel the pressure to push when I stand up?”

 

Aditya was silent for a moment. “Where is your husband?”

 

“He… he’s in the shower.”

 

Aditya sighed again, beginning to think. They didn’t know how long Loki had been laboring, and if he wasn’t feeling any extreme pain, it was pretty risky to have him do anything.

 

“Loki… I’m getting in the car now. And I’m going to try and get there as fast as I can. But your symptoms sound like rapid labor, which is common in omega births.”

 

Loki snapped his eyes open, beginning to panic. “ _ What?!” _

 

“Loki… I need you to stay calm. I will get there as fast as I can.”

 

Loki made a sound of discontent, which worried Aditya. “Loki? Loki can you hear me?”

 

“Aditya… I… I think I feel more pressure.”

 

Aditya was silent for a moment. “Loki call for your husband.”

 

Loki looked up as Thor exited the bathroom then, his eyes wide in fear. 

 

Thor could feel how scared he was through their bond, and he rushed over to Loki’s side, cradling his face. “Loki?! What’s wrong?!”

 

Loki felt like his world was going in slow motion. This was not what he wanted or had planned for his delivery.

 

Thor could hear Aditya calling out to Loki from the phone and grabbed it, putting it on speaker.

 

“Aditya?”

 

“Thor, listen to me. I will walk you through it, and everything will be okay, but Loki says he feels  _ immense _ pressure, and it seems like he is experiencing a rapid labor, which is very common when having omega children.”

 

Thor choked at this, looking down at Loki. “ _ What?!” _

 

“Thor, you both can’t panic in this situation. One of you needs to stay calm.”

 

Thor tried his best to not panic, but it was hard. It sounded like Aditya was saying that he was going to have to help Loki deliver Leilah. “Aditya… what exactly are you saying?”

 

“I… Loki, how are you feeling?”

 

Loki took in a shaky breath, starting his breathing. “I feel a lot of pressure.”

 

“Oh my Norns, oh my Norns, oh my Norns!” panicked Thor, looking down at Loki. The man was breathing in and out like he was about to begin pushing, and this freaked Thor out to no end. 

 

“Aditya what do I do?!”

 

“Take a deep breath, Thor. Loki needs a calm and coherent alpha right now.”

 

Thor did as he asked, breathing in the panicked pheromones of his omega. Smelling this helped him calm down and rationalize what was going on, and he looked over at Loki, accepting that he would have to help him.

 

If this had been  _ anyone _ else, he wouldn’t have been able to do it, as he was  _ extremely _ squeamish with things that dealt with the body, but because it was Loki, and this was their daughter, he knew he could do this.

 

Loki clutched at his stomach then, squeezing his eyes shut. “Ahh!”

 

“Thor? Go ahead and remove Loki’s pants, and help get him off of the bed.”

 

Loki took in another deep breath, feeling the pressure build. “Why do I have to get off of the bed?”

 

“Because giving birth on your back is not a pleasant experience, Loki. If you can squat or kneel that is a  _ million _ times better and will reduce your risk for tearing or complications with the labor.”

 

Loki nodded, grunting when Thor began to help him remove his night pants. Together they moved Loki until he was out of the bed and on his knees on the floor, leaning his upper body against the bed to support him.

 

He groaned loudly again and spread his legs a bit, moaning out Aditya’s name.

 

“Loki, remain in this position, and when you feel the urge to push,  _ push _ .”

 

Loki let out a stuttered gasp and clutched at the sheets, beginning to bear down.

 

Thor watched him and tried his best to encourage him and rub his back soothingly, letting him know that he was here to help.

 

“Okay, Thor? The  _ second _ you see the top of Leilah’s head, you need to support it. This is  _ very _ important.”

 

“Okay. What do I do until I see her head?”

 

“Rub Loki’s back, and encourage him just like you did when he was giving birth to Liam and Leo.”

 

“Alright.” 

 

Thor began to massage Loki’s lower back, and started to encourage him, kissing his cheek a few times. “Don’t be scared, Loki. I’m here. I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

 

Loki whimpered and bore down again, pushing for ten seconds before gasping and catching his breath.

 

“Loki?” called out Aditya, trying to walk him through this. “Remember to breathe in for ten seconds, and push for ten seconds. If you need more time to catch your breath, then take it. We don’t want you getting light headed and passing out.”

 

“Okay.” panted Loki, clutching the sheets again and bearing down. This was nowhere  _ near _ as bad as giving birth to Liam or Leo, and although it was  _ very _ uncomfortable, and hurt a bit when she began to crown, Loki found himself just grunting or groaning.

 

Thor felt tears come to his eyes when he saw his daughter begin to crown, and saw that she had his hair as well. He felt an overwhelming desire to help Loki safely get through this delivery even more now, and he kissed Loki’s back, encouraging him further. “She’s crowning, Aditya.”

 

“Good. Okay, support her hand with your fingertips, and then as more of her head comes out, support her head with the palm of your hand.  _ Gently _ guide her out, but also don’t try and encourage the delivery to speed up. Let everything happen naturally.”

 

“Okay.” Thor moved his hand underneath the head of his child, and marveled at the sight of her leaving Loki. If this hadn’t been his omega, he probably would’ve passed out from the sight, but instead… he only began to cry more. 

 

This was such an  _ intimate _ moment between the two of them, and their bond only accentuated this feeling between them. The love that they had for their daughter radiated between the both of them, and Thor began to cry in earnest when the head of his daughter left Loki.

 

He was feeling so many things, so many emotions, so many  _ thoughts _ , and all he could do was kiss Loki’s cheek in appreciation for giving them such a wonderful gift. “Thank you, Loki, thank you. I love you so much, and her head is out, Loki. She’ll be here in a few minutes. Take your time, and push when you feel ready.”

 

Loki nodded, and took in a few deep breaths, preparing himself for the next part. Pushing out the shoulders of an infant was the  _ hardest _ part of delivery, and although it had been uncomfortable until now, Loki was trying to calm down for this part.

 

Thor sensed his worry and nuzzled his scent glands, scenting him and calming him down. “You can do this, Loki. I’m right here. I’m right here.”

 

Loki nodded, and began to bear down again, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning once his daughter’s shoulders exited him.

 

Thor used both of his hands to support his daughter then, and called out to Aditya. “Aditya? Her shoulders are out. What do I do?”

 

“Lift your daughter very gently towards Loki’s stomach. The baby will be here in about a minute, and her body will be  _ very _ slippery, so make sure that your hold on her is secure.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Loki gasped and took in a few deep breaths before pushing extra hard. Their daughter’s abdomen was halfway out now, so Thor relayed this to Aditya, making sure that he had her.

 

“Okay, Thor? After this push, the baby will come out very easily. Make sure to secure your grip; we aren’t in the water, so you have to catch her.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He looked up at Loki, kissing his cheek. “She’s almost here, Loki. She’s almost here.”

 

Loki panted and took a few seconds to catch his breath before giving one final push, and delivering their daughter.

 

He collapsed against the bed once she was out, panting from exertion.

 

The baby began to whimper and cry once she was born, and Thor wept, not caring that his baby was covered in weird goo and blood. He hugged her close to his chest, letting her breathe in his calming scent. “It’s okay, Leilah. It’s okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here.

 

“Thor? I am 15 minutes away. Do NOT deliver the placenta right now. Help Loki turn around and sit on the ground. It is very important that Loki and Leilah bond.”

 

“Okay.” sniffed Thor, gently helping Loki stand up on his knees so that he could turn around. He then helped Loki sit down, and helped him take off his tank top, handing him the baby.

 

Loki began to tear up when Thor handed him Leilah, and he brought the child to his chest, closing his eyes and leaning back against the bed. 

 

Thor leaned forward and pressed a loving, appreciative kiss against Loki’s lips. “I’m so proud of you, Loki. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Loki shot him a tired smile. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

They kissed again, and Aditya instructed the pair further. “Cover Loki and the baby in a blanket, Thor. Newborns get cold easily.”

 

Thor dragged the blanket off of he and Loki’s bed, and wrapped it carefully around Loki and the baby, making sure that they were warm.

 

“I’m ten minutes away, guys. I’m so proud of you both. Is your gate code still the same?”

 

“Yes,” answered Thor. “Should I clean the baby off?”

 

“Wait until I get there. We still need to deliver the placenta, and clamp and cut the cord.”

 

“Okay. What do else can I do now, Aditya?”

 

“Enjoy this time with your baby, where it’s just you three. This is a very special, very intimate moment. Bond with your baby and each other. I will be there soon.”

 

Aditya hung up then, so Thor sat down on the floor of their bedroom next to Loki, wrapping a strong arm around him.

 

Loki closed his eyes, and Thor could feel sadness and worry from their bond. 

 

“What’s wrong, Loki?”

 

“We probably have to go to the hospital. I gave birth to her in an unsanitary environment. I don’t want her to get sick.”

 

Thor nodded, understanding. He didn’t want their child getting sick either.

 

They spent the next ten minutes in silence, and bonded with their baby, marveling at her little tuft of golden hair.

 

Now that she had gotten some air into her, it was obvious that this was Thor’s daughter. Every part of her face was like a mirror image of his, and he began to laugh, feeling incredibly giddy.

 

Loki stroked his daughter’s face, smiling at her warmly. “She looks so much like you.”

 

Thor laughed softly again. “I know. And she’s so small.”

 

The door to their bedroom burst open then, and Thor’s parents and Loki’s parents rushed in behind Aditya and EMTs, filling the room and causing a lot of commotion.

 

Leilah began to cry, and Loki rocked her and patted her back, trying to calm her down. He looked up at Aditya who was the first to approach him.

 

He looked concerned, but his voice was calm and melodic as always. “Loki… I know you don’t like hospitals, but… we have to take Leilah there, since she wasn’t born in a sanitary environment.”

 

Loki nodded slowly. “I know.”

 

The EMT’s walked over to Loki next, asking for the baby. 

 

“I can’t; we’re still attached. I haven't delivered the placenta yet.”

 

The EMT’s nodded and began to remove the blanket from Loki. He felt a bit embarrassed, being naked in front of so many strangers, but his daughter’s health was the priority right now.

 

He knew in his heart that she was okay, but wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

 

The EMTs asked Thor to pick up Loki, and helped him sit the man on the stretcher, quickly covering him and the baby in a blanket.

 

Everyone seemed worried about Loki and the baby, and Thor hurridly told his parents and Loki’s parents to get the boys dressed, and that he would meet them at the hospital.

 

He wasn’t concerned at all, as he knew that this was all precautionary.

 

What he had experienced with Loki that hour was something that words couldn’t describe.

 

It was something so beautiful and so intimate, and he found an inner peace within himself, knowing that it came from helping his omega through one of the most painful and stressful experiences he would ever go through.

 

If he thought he loved Loki before, he loved the man even more now. Seeing Loki and helping Loki deliver their child just deepened their bond in more ways than one, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his entire heart, soul, and being belonged to this man.

 

He loved him in ways he couldn’t describe.

 

And there was no doubt that Loki was the one for him, and always would be.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!
> 
> So through my research online one day, I stumbled upon the phenomena of rapid labor, which occurs when the laboring cycle is condensed into 3 to 5 hours, instead of like 8 to 15 hours. I also read that sometimes, people who experience rapid labor often don't experience -or recognize- pain. Outside of rapid labor, there's also a small percentage of people who don't really experience intense labor pains, so I decided I wanted to try writing a scene with these elements.
> 
> I ALSO personally believe labor is a beautiful and wonderful thing that can bond people together in more ways than one, and really wanted to write a scene where it was just Thor and Loki delivering their child. 
> 
> I tried my best to capture it, and write it, but yeah... that's my explanation for writing the chapter as I did.
> 
> On another note,
> 
> A lovely reader who has followed me since the beginning helped boost my confidence and inspired me to finish what I start. So now I feel better about ending the story. Of course, if there are cute little scenes you want to see, always let me know, and I can add those in as little epilogue chapters or something.
> 
> Thanks so much for your support everyone!
> 
> <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for a while, but because I have the last chapter of the story halfway done, I figured I'd hurry up and post this, and then post the last chapter sometime early in the week, like Monday or Tuesday. And then, the story will be done T.T
> 
> On another note, without spoiling what comes ahead, I did a lot of research and calculations to make sure that what I was writing was accurate, so if some things seem bogus and exaggerated, I assure you that they're not.

Loki yawned and began to blink slowly, trying to stay awake. 

 

They were currently at the hospital in a private room, and Leilah was asleep in his arms, having been given the all clear from the doctor.

 

The IV in his hand helped him feel better from the blood he did lose during the delivery of the placenta, but other than that, he and the baby were fine.

 

Thor looked over at him and smiled, feeling so much pride and joy. Loki had really surprised him during the delivery with how calm he was. Loki did  _ not _ handle high stress situations well, so the fact that he walked himself through the labor was astounding.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Loki. So proud.”

 

Loki smiled softly at him, leaning back against the hospital bed and closing his eyes. “I was only so calm because you were there, coaching and reassuring me. I could feel your genuine love and support, and… I just knew I had to stay calm for her. She needed me to.”

 

Thor smiled softly and reached out, caressing Loki’s face. “You did so well, Loki.”

 

Loki yawned again, and handed Leilah to Thor. “I need to sleep. Can you hold her?”

 

Thor nodded, taking the infant into his arms. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, so they didn’t know whose eye color she had.

 

“Let me know when she opens her eyes.” murmured Loki, beginning to drift off to sleep.

 

“I will.” chuckled Thor, looking down at their baby.

 

She was so small, and he couldn’t get over how different this was when compared to Liam and Leo. Both boys had been so loud and expressive from the beginning, but Leilah… Leilah was very quiet and calm. She made soft noises when she was adjusting herself, but other than that, she remained asleep.

 

They tried to get her to latch onto Loki on the ride to the hospital, but she refused, turning away.

 

Thor held her for about 20 minutes and looked up when Aditya, his parents, Loki’s parents, and the boys walked into the room, all of them worried.

 

Thor raised a finger to his lips, motioning towards Loki. “He’s asleep.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti rushed to his bedside immediately, looking over him and making sure that he was okay.

 

“He’s fine. He’s just tired.”

 

Laufey and Farbauti relaxed, and Laufey reached out, touching Loki’s cheek with the utmost care.

 

Frigga stepped forward next, placing a gentle hand on Loki’s leg. “How did this happen? He was in labor for  _ hours _ with the twins.”

 

Thor looked over at his mother. “I don’t know. We woke up, and discovered his water had broken during the night, and literally 15 minutes later he was pushing.”

 

Frigga frowned slightly. “Did he have no pain? Surely that should have woken him up.”

 

Thor shook his head. “He says he didn’t feel any pain, and then said he felt pressure, and then started to push. It all happened so fast.”

 

Aditya stepped forward to explain. “Although very rare, rapid labor is possible. It usually happens with the birth of an omega, and usually happens when a mother has already experienced a natural labor and delivery. Rapid labors are usually marked by immense pain, but it is not underheard of for a rapid labor to occur where the mother feels no pain whatsoever. I’ve only seen it a few dozen times in my career.”

 

Frigga blinked a few times, processing this all. 

 

“Thor? You did very well delivering your daughter. We’re all really proud of you both.”

 

Thor smiled at Aditya. “Thank you.”

 

Frigga rubbed the backs of Liam and Leo, encouraging them to walk towards Thor. “Go, boys. Go say hi to your new sister.”

 

Liam and Leo warily made their way forward, and looked up at Thor, who was sitting down next to Loki. Very carefully, he scooted forward and lowered Leilah to their level.

 

Both boys looked at their new sister in wonder, before looking up at Thor. “Why is she so small, Daddy?”

 

Thor laughed softly, amused by the wonder in the boys’ eyes. “Because she’s an omega.” He looked into the eyes of the twins then. “Because she’s your little sister, and she’s an omega, you have to protect her, just like Daddy does for you guys. Okay?”

 

Both boys nodded, continuing to stare at their sister. “Can we kiss her, Daddy?” asked Liam, looking at her like he didn’t know what to make of her.

 

Thor looked over at Aditya, wondering if this was okay.

 

“Hm… are the boys up to date for their vaccinations?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Because the boys didn’t have time to fully get ready and take a bath before coming here… and because we’re here because we’re worried about her immune system and her being sick, they can kiss her, just… not on her face. The top of her head should be fine.”

 

Thor nodded, and moved Leilah a bit, letting Liam kiss her crown. “Leo? Do you want to kiss your sister’s head as well?”

 

Leo nodded, and placed numerous kisses against her crown, smiling happily.

 

“Can we hug Mommy, Daddy?”

 

Thor looked over at Loki, who was still blissfully asleep. “Sure. Let Grandpa help you up onto the bed.”

 

The boys nodded and walked over to Farbauti, who lifted the boys onto the bed with Loki. The boys lied on either side of him, and wrapped their arms around his still swollen stomach.

 

Loki moaned softly and opened his eyes, looking down at his sons and smiling softly. “Hi guys…”

 

The boys looked up at him and smiled. “Hi Mommy!”

 

Loki blinked a few times, still feeling exhausted. “Did you say hi to Leilah?”

 

Frigga gasped then, clapping her hands together. “You chose my name?!”

 

Thor smiled gently. He had forgotten how happy Frigga had been over the birth of her granddaughter. “Yes. Would you like to hold her?”

 

Frigga nodded hurriedly, and gently took Leilah out of her son’s arms, beginning to cry. “Oh  _ Thor _ ! She’s so beautiful! And she looks just like you.”

 

Thor smiled as well, and looked over at Loki. “She still hasn’t opened her eyes, so we don’t know whose eyes she has.”

 

Frigga kissed her crown repeatedly, beginning to make that soft, purr-like sound that only omegas could make. Leilah instantly relaxed, and fell into a deep sleep in Frigga’s arms.

 

Loki noticed his father hand Thor something then and frowned, wondering what it was. He was too tired to really ask about it though, and blinked a few times, trying to stay awake.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki looked over at Thor, blinking blearily. “Hm?”

 

“Can you close your eyes for me for a moment?”

 

Loki frowned, shifting in the bed. “Why?”

 

Thor had a soft smile on his face. “Just close your eyes. And give me your hands, please.”

 

Loki observed his husband for a moment before laughing to himself, and deciding to humor him. 

 

He closed his eyes and reached out to Thor, laughing softly when he felt Thor turn his hand around and place something in it.

 

“Okay. You can open your eyes.”

 

Loki opened his eyes and blinked in confusion, bringing his hand back towards him and opening it.

 

His heart began to pound when he opened his hand and saw a very expensive, velvety black box.

 

His eyes shifted back to Thor hurriedly. “Thor… what is this?”

 

Thor still had that soft smile on his face. “Open it.”

 

Loki opened the black box and began to cry once he saw what was in it, wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand. “What is this?”

 

Thor scooted closer to Loki and grabbed the black box, setting it on Loki’s lap so that he could hold both of Loki’s hands. “Loki. I’ve told you this numerous times, but I need you to understand just how much I mean it when I say I love you, and how you mean everything to me.”

 

Loki let out a choked sob, feeling so raw and vulnerable in this moment. He felt extremely close to Thor right now because of the intimate experience of delivering their daughter together, and seeing the ring in the box made Loki feel a myriad of emotion.

 

“Loki. You mean everything to me. And not because you’re the mother of our children; that only makes me love you more.” He squeezed Loki’s hands gently. “You and I never got to have a real wedding, and we never got to exchange rings or say I do. And you deserve to have that, and so much more.”

 

He let go of Loki’s hands and grabbed the black ring box, opening it again. “So let’s get married again.”

 

Loki began to cry in earnest when Thor slipped the ring onto his finger, and he pulled Thor close, pressing a passionate kiss against his lips. 

 

The twins stuck out their tongues in disgust, and pushed Thor away from Loki. “Yuck, Daddy!”

 

Thor and Loki laughed, and kissed again a few more times before separating. “Do you really want to marry me?”

 

Thor snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing Loki’s hands again. “Of course I want to marry you, Loki.”

 

“But you said that you didn’t want to have a wedding unless I did…” sniffed Loki, wiping at his eyes.

 

“And very recently, I finally understood why you wanted to have a real wedding. I’ve just been waiting for the right time to propose.”

 

Loki began to cry again, and looked at the ring, noticing the engraving.

 

_ You are my love. And you are my  _ **_life_ ** .

 

He looked back at Thor and began to cry harder, feeling so full of joy. 

 

This proposal had been the  _ last _ thing that he had expected, and although the day hadn’t started out the way he wanted, he could honestly say that he was happy.

 

Now that he didn’t have to worry about anyone coming to ruin or wreck havoc on his life, Loki finally felt like his life was going the way he wanted it to go, and… he felt peace.

 

A peace he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

* * *

 

After observing Loki and Leilah for 24 hours, the doctors felt that they were both healthy, and released them, allowing them to go home.

 

The family left to go back to the mansion sometime last night, so Thor and Loki were left to pack up and head home.

 

Farbauti came to pick the pair up, and they strapped Leilah in, making sure that her carseat was secure.

 

Loki sat in the back with his daughter during the duration of the ride, wanting to make sure that she was okay.

 

He didn’t feel too happy that she was being exposed to so many germs by being outside of the mansion, but the doctors told him that she was healthy, so he trusted them.

 

They arrived at the mansion 20 minutes later, and walked inside, heading back towards their wing of the mansion.

 

The boys were on the couch cuddling with Laufey while watching one of their favorite cartoons, and jumped up when they saw Loki and Thor enter the living room with Leilah.

 

“Mommy!!!”

 

Loki laughed and crouched down low, hugging his boys tightly. “Hi Liam! Hi Leo!”

 

He kissed both of their temples and hugged them close, breathing in their comforting scents. “Mommy missed you guys!”

 

He looked up when Laufey came over to him and stood up, hugging his mother. “Hello, Mother.”

 

“Hi baby.” sniffed Laufey, trying not to cry. 

 

They hugged each other for a few seconds before Laufey let Loki go and rubbed at his cheeks with his thumbs affectionately. “I was so worried, Loki.”

 

Loki moved his hands up to hold Laufey’s face as well. “I’m fine, Mother. Truly.”

 

They kissed each other’s cheeks before releasing each other, and Laufey squealed happily, making his way over to Thor and Leilah. “Oh, look at her! She’s so  _ beautiful _ , Loki!”

 

Loki and Thor laughed softly, and beckoned for Laufey to follow them over to the couch, where they all sat down.

 

The boys immediately jumped into Thor’s lap, and wrapped their arms around him, rubbing their faces against him with affection. 

 

This warmed Thor’s heart, and he wrapped his arms around the boys, rubbing their backs. Laufey gently unbuckled Leilah from her car seat and held her close, marveling at how adorable she was.

 

“She’s so precious, Loki!”

 

Loki smiled softly, letting his mother hold her. It was hard to let other people besides he and Thor hold her right now, even if they were family. Giving birth to her by themselves so intimately made him feel extremely protective over her, and he wanted nothing more than to take his daughter, grab the boys, and relax with them and Thor in his nest for a few days.

 

Laufey laughed softly and handed Leilah to Loki, understanding how he felt. “Here you go, Loki.”

 

Loki gratefully accepted his daughter and kissed her lips a few times, holding her close and relaxing. 

 

“So what happened, guys? How did you end up giving birth on the floor of your bedroom?”

 

Loki sighed softly, looking down at his daughter. “I woke up, and thought that I was covered in sweat. When I moved to turn on my side, I realized that it wasn’t sweat, and when I flipped the blanket off of me, I saw that my water broke.”

 

Laufey frowned slightly. “It took about 5 hours after your water broke with the boys for you to begin pushing, though.”

 

“I know. But we don’t know when my water broke. I just happened to wake up and notice it was broken, so I could’ve been in active labor during my sleep, and not realized it.”

 

Laufey frowned again. “But weren’t you hurting? Did you not feel any contractions?”

 

“I didn’t feel anything except a lot of pressure.” admitted Loki. “When I called Aditya, he told me to stay put, and then when I said I felt pressure and no pain, he told me that it sounded like I was going through what he calls rapid labor.”

 

Laufey nodded his head in understanding. Rapid labor was when the laboring process was condensed into 3 to 5 hours instead of 12 to 18, and it usually only occurred with an omega who had delivered naturally before. Rapid labor generally only occurred when said omega was delivering an omega child, since omega infants were so small.

 

“Thor? How was this all for you? I imagine it was pretty scary.”

 

Thor laughed softly, looking down at his sons. They were quietly listening to the story as well. “It… was a surreal experience. I was scared, and panicked, but when I looked at my mate laboring for  _ our _ child, I calmed down and… it was beautiful.”

 

He felt himself growing emotional about it, and laughed softly again, wiping at the corners of his eyes. “Delivering my child, Mother… there is no experience on this Earth that will ever top that. Seeing her come into this world, and hearing her cry, and enjoying that time where it was just her and Loki and myself… I couldn’t have asked for a better gift or experience.”

 

This warmed Laufey’s heart. “Although it was scary, hearing that you both delivered Leilah… especially on your own, I’m glad that everything turned out okay. And I’m so proud of you guys. So so so so  _ so _ proud.”

 

Loki smiled at this. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

Laufey rubbed his large stomach then. “Looks like I’m next.”

 

Loki chuckled softly, looking over at his mother’s stomach. “Next month, right?”

 

Laufey shook his head. “Nope. Since they’re both omegas, I’m able to carry them to 40 weeks. They’ll be here in two months.”

 

Loki hummed in reply. “Do you know where or how you’re going to have them?”

 

“In the hospital, surrounded by  _ plenty _ of doctors and nursing staff.” He laughed then. “I don’t know how you could willingly have a home birth, Loki. You’re much braver than myself.”

 

Loki found a small smile gracing his lips. “After my OSIC scare, I realized that I never wanted to be in a hospital again. Giving birth at home in my nest was such a beautiful and intimate experience, Mother. Are you sure you don’t want to try it?”

 

Laufey was silent for a few seconds. “... I’m not sure, actually. I’d have to find someone that I really trust…”

 

“I’m sure we could find someone at Aditya’s company.”

 

Laufey hummed softly. “I’ll talk to your father.”

 

Although Loki had finally come around to the fact that his parents were having more children at this age, it was still very weird for him to see his mother pregnant. He wasn’t too sure how he would feel about his sister and brother once they got here; it felt weird for him to even say that he was going to have a sister and a brother.

 

He decided to relax with his family in the living room for an hour or two before Leilah began to squirm and make soft sounds in his arms, signaling that she was hungry.

 

“I’m going to go feed Leilah.”

 

Laufey sat up on the couch then. “I’ll go with you.”

 

Loki nodded, not minding this in the slightest. “Thor, can you take the boys outside to play? I don’t want them inside watching TV all day.”

 

“Sure.” Thor patted the backs of his sons, causing them to look up at them. “Let’s go play outside, boys.”

 

The twins cheered, jumping off of his lap and beginning to run around happily. Thor placed a quick kiss against Loki’s lips, and beckoned for the boys to follow him out of the living room.

 

Loki watched the boys and Thor leave with a gentle smile on his face, and turned back towards the stairs, heading towards the nursery. 

 

He and Thor were doing the same thing that they had done with the boys when they were infants, to Leilah. They would keep her in their room for the first 3 months of her life before moving her to the nursery. He would still feed her and lay her down for naps in here though.

 

Both he and Laufey sat down in the two rocking chairs in the room, and sighed, thinking about the events of the past few days.

 

They had definitely been a whirlwind.

 

Laufey looked at the new ring on Loki’s finger, a gentle smile on his face. “You’re getting married for real this time, baby.”

 

Loki laughed softly and unbuttoned his shirt, helping Leilah latch onto him. “I know. I’m still in shock. I… I actually get to plan a wedding.”

 

Laufey smiled gently at his son. “I know. And I get to be the momzilla.”

 

Loki snorted at this, rolling his eyes. “Poor Thor. He’ll have a bridezilla and two momzillas on his hands.”

 

“That’s right! I completely forgot about Frigga!” gasped Laufey, covering his mouth. “She’s even more of a perfectionist than you are.”

 

Loki sighed then, and looked down at his daughter, stroking her cheek gently.  “I know. I-” he gasped suddenly when Leilah finally opened her eyes, marveling at the shocking light green color. “Mother!”

 

Laufey sat up hurriedly, looking over at Loki in concern. “What?! What is it?!”

 

“Come look at her eyes!”

 

Laufey got up and made his way over to his granddaughter, looking down at her. She closed her eyes before he could get a good look, so he reached out and gently stroked at her cheek, encouraging her to open them again.

 

“Loki,” he laughed, bending down to press a gentle kiss against her forehead. “That’s the color your eyes were at birth; there’s nothing to be alarmed about. They’ll darken as she gets older and become the same shade of sage green that your eyes are.”

 

Loki was amazed, and he honestly felt proud to see that their child had his eyes. It really made him happy to see a bit of himself reflected in her throughout all of the Thor.

 

* * *

 

Loki and Thor decided that they didn’t want to start any wedding planning until Leilah was old enough to crawl, and decided that they wouldn’t have their wedding until she was old enough to walk without falling.

 

Loki didn’t mind this in the slightest of course. The fact that his husband actually wanted to marry him in a real ceremony in front of hundreds of people was more than enough to placate him through the months.

 

Leilah learned to crawl when she was 7 months old, so when she hit 8 months Loki invited a wedding planner over to the Odinson mansion, ready to start planning for his wedding.

 

By now the boys were four and in school every day -they were smart enough to get into kindergarten early, which made the family feel overjoyed and proud to no end, so Loki had enough time on his hands to start the planning.

 

His brother and sister -who were now six months old- were quite a handful for his parents, and although it was  _ very  _ weird for him to have siblings that were 28 years younger than him, he soon came around to the idea.

 

He didn’t hate his siblings by any means -in fact he was very fond of Isabella and Daniel- but it was still very weird for him to raise his child right next to his infant brother and sister.

 

Today found Loki, his mother, and Frigga in one of the meeting rooms of the mansion. The wedding planner was in front of them, -it was a planner that Frigga had chosen- and Loki accepted, because she was the one paying for the wedding.

 

The wedding planner was a tall beta man with raven black hair and the palest of skin. He was apparently renowned in the wedding planner world as one of the best, and constantly planned weddings for the elite members of society, around the world.

 

He had apparently flown in from a wedding he was planning in France to be here today, so Loki knew that this wedding would be nothing but spectacular.

 

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes -Farbauti was taking care of all three infants at the moment- as the wedding planner looked over some last minute details.

 

Finally he looked up and smiled, catching Loki off guard. 

 

The man had eyes the color of amber, and a very defined, almost sculpted face. It had been a while since Loki had seen anyone with such a unique look.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

Loki blinked a few times, embarrassed that he had gotten so entranced by the man’s eyes. “Hm? I-I mean yes?”

 

The man smiled softly, not surprised. “It is a pleasure to meet you and your mothers today.”

 

Loki nodded, a nervous smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that he was  _ actually _ planning a wedding; the wedding of his dreams no less! “It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Antoun. I must say that I love your weddings. There’s such an intimate, detailed precision to your work.”

 

Mr. Antoun laughed softly. “You flatter me. I am honored to be a part of the renewal ceremony for Thor Odinson and his wife.”

 

He shuffled his papers then and flipped open a notebook, surprising the three omegas. They would’ve expected him to be working from a laptop or tablet at the very least.

 

“Now, first things first. When is this wedding taking place? I don’t need an exact date now, but to have the year and month will help tremendously.”

 

Loki hummed, thinking. Leilah was 8 months now, so it would probably be best to have the wedding in a year in a half. “A year and a half from now? In April or May?”

 

The wedding planner began to write this down, nodding his head. “April weddings are always the best. The weather is perfect, the sun doesn’t shine too harshly, and the air isn’t humid.”

 

He looked up then, staring at Frigga. “What is the proposed budget for the wedding?”

 

Frigga kept her face impassive. This would be her treat to Loki. “There isn’t a budget.”

 

Loki and Laufey widened their eyes, turning hurriedly towards Frigga. Saying that there was no budget for this wedding was a  _ huge _ deal.

 

She nodded at Loki then. “This shall be my gift to you, Loki. Please accept it.”

 

Loki nodded quickly, grabbing her hands. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

Frigga smiled gently. “Of course.”

 

They all turned back towards the wedding planner then, waiting for him to ask his next question.

 

“Okay. Before we talk about venue location, I need to know how many guests you’re planning on having, and whether or not children will be allowed.”

 

Loki crunched the numbers in his head, his mind running a thousand miles a minute. Inviting the omegas from their elite society in the country and their families would take up at  _ least _ 200 seats. They also needed to invite Odin’s business partners from around the world, and their families as well, which would probably be 150 seats. Loki decided that he would play it safe.

 

“400 guests, families and children included.”

 

The wedding planner nodded, not surprised. “Okay. Does sending out the invitations 8 months before the wedding sound like a plan?”

 

Loki nodded. He knew everyone would need time to arrange setting two days aside for this wedding.

 

“Okay, the next order of business is a venue. Because of the size of  the wedding party, there aren’t too many places the wedding can take place.”

 

Loki had been dreaming of his wedding day since he was a child. It had always been his dream to get married at a luxurious hotel or castle or manor, and while they very well could get married at the Odinson estate, he wanted something different.

 

“A nice hotel, or manor. I’m even open to a castle, to be honest. I really want to something with beautiful scenery; possibly an ocean side view.”

 

The wedding planner nodded quickly, writing this all down. “How many days do you want to reserve the venue?”

 

“A week.”

 

He was quick to answer this question. He was trying to be polite and not become greedy at the prospect that he no longer had a wedding budget, but it was hard. The omega in him was screaming to go all out, and get everything that he ever dreamt of for a wedding.

 

Mr. Antoun nodded and sat up, closing his eyes and thinking. “Hm… it’ll be expensive, but since you have no budget… I think I know of the perfect place.”

 

He pulled out his laptop and connected it to the Bluetooth projector in the room, opening up a folder titled, “Pelican Hill, Newport Beach, California.”

 

Loki cocked his head to the side. “California?”

 

“Yes. There is a luxury five-star resort there called Pelican Hill. They have a wedding package where the wedding party can rent out the entire hotel for up to a week. Here are some pictures.”

 

He showed them a slideshow of the beautiful resort, and everyone gasped, amazed that it was so beautiful.

 

The resort was located on a lush hill that overlooked the ocean, and was surrounded by beautiful scenery on all sides.

 

The rooms were decorated and designed with only the finest of furniture and decor, and Loki was amazed, falling more and more in love with the place as the wedding planner went through the slides.

 

Loki’s heart was set on the place once he saw the different places around the resort that he could get married at, and when he saw the cliffside location overlooking the ocean, he  _ knew _ that this was the place.

 

“This is it.” he breathed, completely blown away. “This is where I’m getting married.” 

 

The wedding planner laughed softly, pulling up a spreadsheet for the finances. “Perfect. To keep 400 guests here for a week, it would cost around $500,000 dollars. To rent out the entire resort for the week, and have all the amenities, it would cost about 3 million. So right now, we’re looking at 3.5 million just for the venue.”

 

Loki turned to look at Frigga, wondering if she truly meant it when she said that there was no budget.

 

Frigga pulled out her checkbook and wrote a check for that amount, handing it over to the wedding planner. “Reserve this resort as soon as possible, please.”

 

Loki pulled Frigga into a tight hug, noting how out of character this was of him. He just… he felt so grateful for Frigga right now, and was over the  _ moon _ that he got to have the wedding of his dreams after all of this time.

 

She seemed surprised, but hugged him back, patting it gently. “You can have whatever you want, Loki, whatever the cost.”

 

“Thank you, Mother.” whispered Loki, pleased heavily.

 

They let go of each other, and Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “Sorry, Mr. Antoun.”

 

The wedding planner chuckled softly. “No need to apologize, Mr. Laufeyson. This is a normal reaction.”

 

He wrote down some things and continued to explain finances. “Now for the food. The resort has its own three star Michelin restaurant, that normally caters to events at the hotel.”

 

Loki nodded, knowing that the food would cost a  _ fortune _ if he wanted to feed 400 guests 3 times a day, for an entire week.

 

“At 2 to 300 dollars a plate, feeding 400 people 3 times a day for a whole week sets the cost of food between $1,680,000 and $2,520,000. Is this okay?”

 

Loki looked over at Frigga, and the woman nodded, a soft smile on her face. “Yes. This is fine.”

 

The wedding planner nodded again. “Okay. This sets the wedding at a little over 6 million. Of course, there are  _ numerous  _ things that still need to be planned, and we will do this over the course of the year. I usually meet with my clients over a period of 3 days, once a month. Does this work for you?”

 

Loki nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes this works.”

 

The wedding planner raised an eyebrow. “I also require my clients to fly out to different cities around the world during this wedding planning process, in order to do cake tastings, finding the right stylists, makeup artists, florists, photographer, etc. I assume you only want the best of the best, and unfortunately the best of the best reside in different places around the world.”

 

Loki snorted softly. “Traveling isn’t an issue; I’m a stay at home mother.”

 

“Your husband might want to attend these meetings. I have no issue with working around his schedule.”

 

“He’s in Beijing at the moment on a business trip. He’ll be back in a week, but… if you send me the location we will be meeting at a month in advance, I’m sure that he could take that time off.”

 

The wedding planner nodded, beginning to pack up his things. “Great. Our next meeting will be in the town of Aalsmeer, a town in Northern Holland. They are a town renowned for their florist trades, and people from around the globe flock to them to get flowers for their special events and weddings. What days of the week work for you?”

 

“Will you work weekends?”

 

“No. But for you,” the wedding planner smirked softly. “I will.”

 

Loki blushed deeply at the look the wedding planner gave him, and tucked a section of hair behind his ear. “I’ll see you a month from now then, on Friday, Mr. Antoun.”

 

The wedding planner finished packing up, and nodded at everyone present. “Of course, Mr. Laufeyson. Thank you, everyone. Have a wonderful day.”

 

The omegas watched the wedding planner leave the room before beginning to fuss over what he said.

 

Frigga was the first one to speak. “It seems like you’ve caught the eye of one of the most reputable bachelors in the world, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed further, rolling his eyes. “He was just being kind.”

 

Laufey laughed as well and swatted Loki’s shoulder playfully. “Thor needs to watch out. Another handsome man has come to the table.”

 

Loki snorted and stood up, beckoning for both omegas to follow him. “Don’t even joke about that around Thor.”

 

The omegas all laughed and followed Loki back to his wing of the mansion for lunch. The boys would be home from soccer practice in two hours, so they had some more time to talk about the wedding and fill in Farbauti on the details.

 

The man was currently in the living room trying to keep all three babies entertained, and he looked up and sighed in relief when they all entered the room, leaning back against the couch. 

 

“Thank the  _ Norns _ you’re back.” 

 

He pressed a quick kiss against Laufey’s lips and handed him both of their children, who were laughing and reaching for Laufey with smiles on the faces.

 

Loki smiled softly as his mother kissed his brother and sister and bent over to pick up Leilah, who was crawling towards him with a broad smile on her face.

 

“Hi sweetie!” gushed Loki, picking her up and planting numerous kisses on her face. “How’s Mommy’s princess doing today?”

 

Leilah giggled in Loki’s arms, always happy to be next to him. Loki and his daughter shared a special connection, and although he loved all of his children for their individual personalities with everything in him, he had a certain fondness for his daughter.

 

She was a very quiet baby, and rarely babbled or made noises. This worried Loki and Thor in the beginning, but after multiple doctors visits and tests, it was determined that she was just a quiet person. She was meeting all of her milestones, and developing right on track with the national averages, so Loki and Thor were relieved.

 

Loki kissed Leilah’s face a few more times before handing her to Frigga, knowing that the woman loved her granddaughter more than anything.

 

Frigga’s entire face lit up, and she gently took Leilah out of Loki’s arms, kissing her face. “Hello, my sweet princess!”

 

Laufey handed Loki’s sister Isabella over to him then, and together all four omegas walked over to the table and sat down, beginning to eat the lunch that the chef prepared for them.

 

Loki and Laufey took turns informing Farbauti about the plans for the wedding, and he was blown away by the cost of everything so far. 

 

He looked over at Frigga, eternally grateful for her generosity. “Are you sure about this, Mrs. Frigga? We can’t possibly repay you for this.”

 

Frigga waved her hand flippantly. “Oh, this is nothing.” She looked over at Loki fondly. “Your son is a good man. I am honored to help with the wedding in any way that I can.”

 

Farbauti thanked her again before turning to Loki. “Well Northern Holland is  _ certainly _ out of the way. Are you planning on taking the children?”

 

“Of course. This will be the perfect opportunity for my children to see the world. I want us all to go, in fact. I think meeting with the wedding planner could also double as amazing family vacations. It’ll be nice.” 

 

The omegas continued their lunch, and Frigga said goodbye to the family after they were done, leaving for the other side of the mansion.

 

Loki and his parents played with the babies until the boys came home, and Loki walked them to his office, ready to video call Thor.

 

It was 5 in the morning there, so Loki knew that he would already be up and getting ready for the day.

 

“Are you guys ready to see Daddy?”

 

The boys nodded, beginning to bounce up and down in Loki’s lap. “Yeah! We have to tell him that we won our practice game!”

 

“Yeah! And Leo’s got a girlfriend!” added Liam, which shocked Loki. 

 

“What?!”

 

Leo rolled his eyes, annoyed with his brother. “Gosh Mom, Nova isn’t my girlfriend.”

 

“But she  _ kissed _ your cheek!” countered Liam, which upset Leo even more. Liam really didn’t know how to keep a secret.

 

Loki frowned deeply at this. “ _ Leo _ .”

 

Leo pouted, unhappy that he was receiving so much scrutiny. “Nova is just some 1st grader, Mom. She said I was cute and kissed my cheek.”

 

Loki laughed softly and began to start the video call with Thor. “No girlfriends. Or boyfriends. Understood?”

 

“Yeah…” muttered Leo before shooting another glare at his twin. 

 

“Sorry Leo!” whispered Liam. “I forgot you said don’t tell Mommy.”

 

Loki pretended that he didn’t hear this exchange, and looked at the camera, pointing. “Look guys! It’s Daddy!”

 

Thor laughed and waved at his family, happy to see Loki and the kids. It was always hard for him when he went on business trips and had to be away from his family.

 

“Hi guys! How are you?”

 

“Daddy, Daddy! We won our practice game!” rushed the twins, beginning to move their hands in an animated fashion. 

 

Thor looked back and forth between them, happy for his sons. “Did you now? Daddy should be home in time for your real game on Saturday. Okay?”

 

Both boys nodded, happy about this. It was hard for them to not see Thor every day as well.

 

Thor then looked at his daughter, who was looking around trying to find Thor. 

 

“Leilah… Leilah darling.”

 

Leilah looked at the computer screen and began to smile and clap her hands, babbling at him.

 

“I miss you guys so much. Are you all being good for Mommy?”

 

The twins nodded again. “Yeah!”

 

“And are you being nice to Leilah?”

 

Both boys nodded once more. “Yeah!”

 

This made Thor and Loki laugh, and Thor had a gentle look in his eyes. “What happened at school today?”

 

“Leo-”

 

“ _ Nothing! _ ” interrupted Leo, moving his hands to cover Liam’s mouth. “Nothing happened, Daddy.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “Well it definitely sounds like something happened today.”

 

Leo glared at his brother again, shooting him Thor’s famous look of disapproval.

 

“Sorry Leo!” whispered Liam, forgetting again that Leo wanted him to keep everything a secret.

 

Loki chuckled at this; it seemed his child had gotten their inability to keep a secret from Laufey. “Liam says that Leo got a girlfriend today.”

 

Thor widened his eyes, surprised by this. “What?”

 

Leo rolled his eyes again. “She’s  _ not _ my girlfriend, Daddy.”

 

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “Want to tell me why Liam thinks she’s your girlfriend?”

 

“No.”

 

Thor laughed at this, amused with his son.

 

“Liam says that a girl at school thought Leo was cute and kissed his cheek today.” explained Loki, squeezing Leo’s side playfully. “But I told him no girlfriends or boyfriends just yet.”

 

Thor chuckled softly. “I think I had a girlfriend at his age.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow and laughed at this. “Did you now?”

 

“Of course, my parents didn’t know.”

 

Loki reached down to plaster kisses against Leo’s face, causing him to laugh. “Well I’m putting my foot down on this. No dating until you’re much,  _ much _ older.”

 

Thor laughed again. “Sorry boys; Mommy’s put his foot down. No dating until you’re older.”

 

“I don’t care; omegas have cooties!” shouted Liam, as animated as ever. “They’re gross.”

 

Both Thor and Loki laughed here. They remembered the days when they both thought that the other secondary sex had cooties.

 

“Does that mean that Mommy and Leilah are gross?” teased Loki, tickling Liam’s side.

 

“No Mommy!” laughed Liam, squirming in his hold. “You guys are different.”

 

Thor and Loki laughed again, and Thor smiled gently at his family. He would be back Friday evening, so there were only a few more days to go before he saw them again.

 

“Okay boys; kiss Daddy goodbye.”

 

Both boys went up to the webcam and kissed it, waving goodbye to Thor. “Bye Daddy!”

 

Thor waved goodbye to his sons and watched as they jumped off of Loki’s lap and ran out of his office.

 

“Boys! Start on your homework!” shouted Loki, laughing to himself when they groaned loudly in the hallway and stomped away.

 

He kissed Leilah’s cheek a few times before sitting up straight and looking up at Thor.

 

“I miss you.”

 

Thor’s gaze softened. “I miss you too. I’ll be back soon enough.”

 

“The wedding planner came over today.”

 

Thor hummed at this. “Did they? How did that go?”

 

“Well… to host 400 people for a week at the venue I chose, and to feed those 400 people 3 meals for a week… is about 6.5 million.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, surprised that Loki was okay with spending that much money. “Really?”

 

“Yes…” Loki blushed here. “We still have a slew of other things to figure out, so that price will only go up.”

 

“I always thought that you didn’t like spending so much money, Loki.”

 

Loki blushed deeper. “Well… this is my wedding… and Frigga told me that I could have whatever I wanted… so…”

 

This made Thor smile. “I want you to have everything you want as well, Loki. I want this wedding to be everything you ever wanted and more.”

 

This made Loki smile, and he felt love bloom in his chest. “The wedding planner wants our next meeting to be in this town in Northern Holland. They’re supposed to be renowned for their flowers.”

 

This surprised him. “Why are we flying out to meet him? Aren’t they supposed to fly out to meet us?”

 

“Normally, yes. But… things work differently with this wedding planner I guess. He likes to take clients to the heart of the businesses that they seek instead of importing them.”

 

Thor frowned slightly. “What are we going to do about the kids?”

 

“I… thought we could just bring the whole family with us, including my parents and siblings. Your mother wants to come too, so I figured these trips with the wedding planner could double as family trips. It’s a nice way for the children to see the world.”

 

“What about the boys? They have school.”

 

“We’re only meeting the wedding planner on weekends.”

 

This confused Thor greatly. “But wedding planners don’t work weekends, Loki.”

 

“... This particular wedding planner said he would work weekends for us.”

 

“... Why?”

 

Loki blushed here. “He said he was fond of my dream and vision for the wedding.” He would keep the fact that the wedding planner seemed to be attracted to him to himself. He didn’t feel like dealing with Thor’s jealous alpha at the moment.

 

Thor shook his head and laughed softly, looking at his watch. “I have to go, love. But I love you. And I’ll see you soon.”

 

Loki smiled sadly. “I love you too. Have a good day at work.” He picked up Leilah’s hands and made her wave goodbye at Thor. “Say goodbye to Daddy, Leilah.”

 

Leilah babbled and waved at the computer screen, which warmed Thor’s heart.

 

“By Leilah! Daddy will see you soon!”

 

It broke his heart to press the end call button, but he had to finish getting ready for work.

 

He looked forward to the days when he would be with his family again.

 

* * *

 

Thor arrived back at the mansion around midnight, and was surprised to see that the boys and Loki were asleep in the living room. It seemed like they were waiting for him to come home.

 

He set down his things on the floor and walked over to them, placing a gentle kiss on Loki’s forehead. “Loki… Loki…”

 

Loki’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when he saw Thor in front of him. “You’re back.”

 

They shared a kiss, and Thor caressed the side of his face, happy to feel his skin again. “I love you.”

 

Loki smiled and kissed Thor again. “I love you too.”

 

They kissed once more before Loki began to carefully shake the boys awake. “Leo… Liam… wake up boys.”

 

Liam groaned softly and began to wake up, happy to see Thor. “Daddy!”

 

Leo took a few minutes to wake up -the boy had always struggled to wake up in the mornings- and climbed off of the couch once he saw and smelled Thor. “Daddy!”

 

Thor picked up both boys and hugged them, kissing both of their cheeks. “Hello, guys. I missed you so much while I was gone.”

 

The boys wrapped their arms around Thor. “We missed you too!”

 

Thor jerked his head to the side to gesture for Loki to follow him. “Let’s put the boys to bed, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded and stood up, following Thor to the boys’ room. Thankfully, they were already in their night clothes, so all they had to do was kiss them goodnight and tuck them in.

 

Afterwards they went back to their bedroom, and after Thor changed into night clothes, they got into bed, holding each other close.

 

Loki moved his face into the crook of Thor’s neck and began to scent him, happy to have him back in his arms. “I always miss you when you go.”

 

Thor sighed, and wrapped his arm around Loki’s tighter. “I know. I always miss you too.”

 

They relaxed further and drifted off to sleep, glad that they were together again.

* * *

 

 

“Is that everything?”

 

Loki nodded, looking over at all of their supplies. “Yes. That should be everything.”

 

Thor closed the trunk to their SUV then, and grabbed all of their chairs, following Loki over to the sidelines of the field.

 

The boys had their first soccer game of the season today, so the entire family -Odin included- came out to support them.

 

They set up their chairs and set the cooler with the drinks and snacks inside in the middle.

 

They then opened up the mobile playpen for the babies and set up the large cover so that the sun wouldn’t bother their skin.

 

The boys were buzzing with nervous anticipation, so Thor crouched down to their level, hoping to calm them. 

 

“You guys can do this. Whatever the outcome, we’ll all still be proud of you. Just do your best. And make sure to have fun. Okay?”

 

The boys nodded, so Thor kissed them both and turned them around, sending them away. “Go to your team now, and encourage your teammates. Daddy loves you.”

 

The boys nodded again and ran across the field, heading towards their team.

 

“Do you remember when they were first born?”

 

Thor blinked and looked over, surprised to see his father standing next to him.

 

“I was worried that you were too young, too scared, too inexperienced to raise them. But you’ve become a fine man, Thor. And you’ve become an even better father.”

 

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Odin turned away. “I’m thinking about giving the American side of the company to you.”

 

Thor widened his eyes at this. “Really?”

 

Odin turned back towards the field, watching the children run around and play. “But I don’t want you to miss these moments. Because the job will always be there. But your children won’t always be this young. And you can never get these moments back.”

 

Thor turned to look out at the field as well. Seeing Leo pass the ball to his teammates, and seeing Liam block and check the rival team just tugged at his heartstrings.

 

As much as he would  _ love _ to be the CEO of the American sector of Asgardian Enterprises, he knew that he wanted to be there for his and Loki’s children.

 

The job would always be there.

 

“When you feel that you and your family can handle you becoming CEO over the American part of Asgardian Enterprises, come to me, and I’ll promote you.”

 

Thor thought long and hard about this. He knew for a fact that he and Loki wanted at least one more child, and he knew that he wouldn’t want to miss out on any important moments.

 

In ten years he’d be 40, and all of his children would be old enough to understand what his role of CEO required of him.

 

“Thank you, Father. I will come to you when I feel that I’m ready.”

 

Odin grunted then and walked away, sitting down next to Frigga.

 

Thor continued to stare out at the field before making his way over to Loki and sitting down.

 

The man immediately reached out and intertwined his fingers with Thor’s. “What was that about?”

 

Thor smiled softly. “My father told me he was proud of me. And said that when I’m ready, he’ll let me become the CEO of the American division of our company.”

 

Loki was shocked by this. “... Wow.”

 

Odin wasn’t a man who showed his emotions very often, and he rarely praised his children, so Loki knew that hearing this today really made Thor happy. 

 

“When are you going to become CEO?”

 

“When our youngest child becomes old enough to be okay with me working longer hours and traveling more, I’ll accept.”

 

Loki was silent for a few seconds. “... I know we talked about having at least one more child, but… that won’t be anytime soon. Are you okay with waiting to become CEO? I know it’s what you’ve always wanted.”

 

Thor looked over at him then. “Yes… but my father raised a good point. He told me… he told me that the job will be here forever, but my children won’t stay young. And if I chose this position too soon, I could never get those moments back.”

 

He looked back out towards the field, smiling when Liam passed the ball to his teammate, who then made a goal. “I want to be there for it all, Loki. Our kids get to be an adult for the rest of their lives, but they only get to be children for 18 years. And I don’t want to miss out on a single moment.”

 

It warmed Loki’s heart to hear this. He knew that Thor loved their children, and he never doubted that for a single moment, but… to hear just how  _ much _ Thor loved them made the omega in him happy.

 

If you had told Loki 6 years ago that he would be this happy, he wouldn’t have believed you.

 

But to be surrounded by his family, supporting his sons for their first soccer game, and knowing that he would be getting married in a year and a half… he was content.

 

And he knew he could honestly say that he wouldn’t change anything that had happened in his life if he could. 

 

He was happy.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Second to last chapter!
> 
> It breaks my heart to end a story I love so much. But I am ALWAYS open to writing cute scenes that you guys request. The last chapter for the story should be posted Monday or Tuesday, but after that, if you guys want cute little mini-chapters of different scenes, then I'm totally cool with writing that too.
> 
> The places mentioned in this chapter are all real places, so feel free to look them up :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man guys.
> 
> MAAAAAAAAAAAAN.
> 
> Writing this was like me ripping my heart out T.T
> 
> I wondered for months on how to end this story, and wrote and rewrote and banged my head against the wall so many times. I finally decided after a LOONG deliberation on how I wanted the story to end. Did I include everything that I personally wanted? No. But, I did my best. And I feel like if I had written anything else, I wouldn't be proud of the chapter. I have no regrets about the chapter, and even though I personally wanted to make it SUUUUUUUUUUPER long, and add scenes, I knew that I should probably cut it off and end it the way I did.
> 
> If this chapter upsets anyone because of how it ended, I'm sorry. But I'm relieved that I've finally finished a story. I'm proud of this so... I guess what I'm trying to say is, you may not get everything you hoped in this chapter, but... I'm hoping that it's good enough to leave you guys with the content feeling that it left me. 
> 
> If not, then... I don't know what to tell you. I'm learning that I can't please everyone, and although it's really hard to see people leave my story... I'll never be happy writing fanfiction if I lose that passion of writing for myself, and sharing it with everyone.

“Come on, boys. Sit down while the plane takes off.”

 

Liam and Leo stopped running around in the cabin and jumped up onto their seats on the Odinson private plane, strapping themselves in.

 

Right now Thor, Loki, Loki’s parents, Frigga, and all five children were on the plane heading to Northern Holland to meet Mr. Antoun, the wedding planner. It would take about 9 hours to travel there, and then once they reached Amsterdam, it would take about 30 to 45 minutes to travel to the town of Aalsmeer. 

 

Laufey looked worried about flying though, and Loki frowned, wondering what was wrong.

 

“Mother?”

 

Laufey looked over at him. “Yes, Loki?”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m just worried about your sister and brother… they’ve never been on a plane before.”

 

Loki nodded in understanding. Babies didn’t handle the change in air pressure very well. “They’ll probably cry for a few minutes, but it won’t last. They’ll be okay.”

 

Laufey sighed and began to bounce Daniel in his lap, hoping to calm the baby down.

 

Once it hit 10 am, the plane took off, and while the boys cheered and looked out of the window, all of the babies began to cry, experiencing the shift in air pressure for the first time.

 

It took about 10 minutes for them to calm down, and after they were fed, they all fell asleep, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

 

The flight over to the Netherlands was an interesting one for their family, and after arriving in Amsterdam around 6:30, they reached their rented home in Aalsmeer around 7, finally relieved.

 

Children did  _ not _ handle being trapped in an enclosed space for hours on end well.

 

Luckily, the house had been stocked with enough food and drinks for the whole family, so Laufey and Loki had no trouble making dinner for everyone and getting the children settled into bed.

 

It had been decided that Thor, Loki, and Frigga would meet with Mr. Antoun during the wedding planning session, and Laufey and Farbauti would watch all of the children until they returned. They would then spend the rest of their weekend sightseeing around the city.

 

They met Mr. Antoun at a place called Royal FloraHolland, and were amazed at the vast array of flowers and florists in the building.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson!”

 

Loki turned towards the sound of his name being called, and he smiled and waved, walking towards the wedding planner.

 

“Mr. Antoun. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

 

The wedding planner shook his hand, smiling at him gently. “Call me Dimitri.” He looked up at Thor as the man approached and shook his hand as well. “And you must be Mr. Odinson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Thor shook his hand and nodded, noticing that Loki had a faint blush on his face. He chose to not comment on it though, and smiled at the wedding planner. “So you’re the man responsible for spending all of my money?”

 

The wedding planner laughed, letting go of Thor’s hand and hugging Frigga. “I’m afraid so.”

 

He let go of Frigga then and beckoned for the group to follow him. “I think I’ve found the best florist for your wedding. He only cultivates the rarest of flowers, and based on the color scheme that you sent me, I believe that these flowers will be perfect for your wedding.”

 

Loki nodded, following the wedding planner through the halls and the vast presentations of flowers.

 

He was amazed that there were so many different types of flowers, but he didn’t really see any that called out to him.

 

“Here were are.”

 

Loki looked around at the different floral arrangements and flowers around the shop.

 

Some of the flowers in this shop Loki had never seen before, and he was amazed at all of the unique flowers available for purchase.

 

“Dimitri! Welcome, welcome!”

 

Everyone looked over at a small elderly male omega, and watched as he hugged Dimitri. “It is a great honor to work with you again.” He walked over to Loki, grabbing his hands and smiling. “You must be the lovely bride! I have heard many good things about you.”

 

Loki blushed deeply. “Thank you.”

 

The florist looked over at Thor next. “Ah! And you must be the proud groom!”

 

Thor smiled at the florist as well. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I appreciate you helping us with the wedding.”

 

The florist nodded eagerly and went to hug Frigga. “Of course, of course!”

 

After releasing her, he beckoned for them to follow him. “I grew a very rare flower for you! Blue Dendrobium Orchids!”

 

Loki gasped once he saw the beautiful flowers, and he knew instantly that these were the flowers he wanted to accent the tables at his wedding.

 

The flowers had a shock of electric teal in the center, and fanned out to a dark blue-violet color for the rest of the petal.

 

It was absolutely  _ breathtaking _ .

 

He turned towards Thor hurriedly. “I want these flowers for the wedding, Thor.”

 

Thor smiled softly. “Alright. That shouldn’t be an issue.”

 

The wedding planner smiled as well and began to type something on his tablet. “Now a bouquet of Blue Dendrobium Orchids runs for $180. If you’re wanting a bouquet arrangement on every table, and you have 400 guests, that puts us at 50 tables if you seat 8 guests at every table. It will cost about $9,000 for the flower arrangements.”

 

Frigga waved her hand. “Pocket change. We’ll get the flowers. They’re beautiful, Loki.”

 

Loki nodded eagerly and smiled proudly, over the moon that the flowers were so beautiful.

 

The rest of their day was spent looking at different floral arrangements that could adorn their decorations for the wedding.

 

Thor was surprised that Loki was okay with spending so much money, but wasn’t bothered by it. 

 

Just like Frigga, he wanted Loki to get everything that he wanted, and wanted the man to have the wedding of his dreams.

 

Loki meant so much to him, and he had sacrificed a lot to raise their children and make this marriage work, so giving Loki everything he ever wanted for this wedding was a small price to pay for his omega’s eternal happiness.

 

They spent much of their time in Holland sightseeing with the children after visiting the flourist, and taking pictures together as a family. 

 

It was fun, seeing everyone be together and enjoying themselves on this trip, and Loki found himself happier than he’d been in a long time. 

 

These trips that he took around the world with his family meant  _ everything _ to Loki, and as the months flew by, it was bittersweet knowing that he would never get these moments back.

 

His children were growing up so fast, and were changing and getter older and getting more outspoken, and every day he was learning something new about them.

 

He made it a hobby of his to record videos and snap pictures of his family while they traveled the world planning his wedding with Thor, and often found himself growing misty-eyed when he rewatched the cute videos.

 

A year after and a half after he began to plan his wedding to Thor, Loki and his family finished traveling around the world, and began to prepare the final touches for the wedding.

 

It was two weeks away, so the whole family decided that they would fly over to California and enjoy what the state had to offer them before the wedding.

 

The boys were almost 6, and Leilah was two and a half, so Thor and Loki felt that they would be able to travel and sightsee in California the week before the wedding without any problems.

 

After arriving in California, their first stop was the Monterey Bay Aquarium. They knew that the children would be over the  _ moon _ , so they brought them here first.

 

Loki’s parents were spending the day at Disneyland with his younger brother and sister, and Thor and Loki would meet them there tomorrow.

 

For now, their group consisted of Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, and their three kids. 

 

Thor was pleasantly surprised that his father decided to tag along, and was even happier to see him interacting with the kids.

 

It was hard to convince Odin to take a day off from work, so the fact that he followed them on this trip of his own volition meant the world to Thor.

 

The family arrived to the aquarium around 10 am, and were slightly annoyed to see that there were so many paparazzi outside waiting for them.

 

Thor and Loki  _ really _ didn’t like their children having their pictures taken by these people, but knew that it was a part of this life, and always did their best to shield their children from the limelight.

 

It hurt their hearts that their youngest child was so uncomfortable around the paparazzi, and were hoping that seeing them today didn’t ruin her mood.

 

They opened the doors to their SUV and climbed out, helping the children out of the car. Leilah was immediately handed to Frigga -the two shared a unique bond- in the hopes that her grandmother could distract her. 

 

The family ignored the various questions thrown at them by the paparazzi, and made their way into the aquarium, relieved to see that it wasn’t very busy.

 

Liam tugged at Odin’s pant leg, catching his attention. “Grandpa?”

 

Odin looked down at his grandson, a gentle smile on his face. “Yes, Liam?”

 

“Can you make the people with the cameras go away?”

 

Odin sighed, reaching down to take Liam’s hand. “I’m afraid not, child. But I will make sure that they stay away from you. Okay?”

 

Liam nodded, letting Odin hold his hand and lead him to the first exhibit. 

 

It was an exhibit called “Rocky Shore”, and seemed to be an exhibit that allowed children to touch certain sea animals. There even seemed to be arts and crafts available for them, so the adults made sure to steer their brood towards this section.

 

A cheery beta woman approached the pair, smiling at them all. “Hi! Welcome to Rocky Shore!”

 

She looked down at the boys. “Do you guys want to touch some sea creatures today?”

 

Liam and Leo gasped and nodded their heads eagerly, letting go of Odin and running up to the woman. The attendant looked over at Leilah and noticed that she seemed particularly shy. “Would you like to touch some sea creatures too, sweetheart?”

 

Leilah bit her lower lip and nodded, looking up at Frigga.

 

Frigga smiled gently, kissing her granddaughter's temple. “It’s okay to touch the animals, sweetheart. Grandma will be right next to you the entire time.”

 

Leilah nodded again and began to smile, pointing towards the tables, and signaling that she wanted to participate.

 

The attendant took Liam and Leo’s hands gently, and led them over to a small sink near the exhibit. “Okay boys, first we have to wash our hands. We don’t want to get the animals sick when we hold them.”

 

Liam and Leo nodded seriously, and washed their hands carefully, neither of them wanting to be responsible for getting the animals sick.

 

Frigga set Leilah down on her feet and pointed at the sink. “Go wash your hands, Leilah.”

 

Leilah looked back at Loki and Thor, feeling nervous.

 

“It’s okay, sweetie. Want Mommy to help you wash your hands?”

 

Leilah nodded and reached up for Loki, which made the man laugh softly. He walked over to the sink and helped Leilah wash her hands before he washed his own. He figured that Leilah would be nervous about putting her hands in the water, and knew that he would have to do it with her.

 

Once all of the children and adults finished washing their hands, the attendant walked them all over to the exhibit. 

 

The boys couldn’t keep the smiles off of their faces when they dipped they hands in the cool water, and began to laugh, looking over at Thor and Loki. 

 

Liam searched through the water and found a starfish, beginning to laugh a bit louder when he gained the courage to touch it. He squealed and yanked his hand out of the water when he felt it, and started laughing louder, looking at Thor. “Daddy! I touched it!”

 

Thor laughed, walking over to him and crouching between him and his brother. “Did you? What did it feel like?”

 

“Like a booger!” laughed Liam, moving to pet it again. “Leo! Touch it!”

 

“I want my own starfish!” called out Leo, searching through the water until he found one hiding behind a rock. He gently pet the starfish and squealed as well, unable to stop laughing. “Grandpa! I felt the starfish too!”

 

Odin smiled gently and ruffled Leo’s hair. “Good boy.”

 

Liam frowned, not happy that Odin gave Leo a compliment and not him. “What about me, Grandpa? I touched the starfish too!”

 

Odin laughed and ruffled Liam’s hair too. “I’m proud of you too, Liam. You’re both adventurous. I’m proud of you both.”

 

Liam nodded, and moved on with Leo, beginning to touch or hold the other animals in the exhibit. 

 

They played with the children in this exhibit for about an hour, before washing their hands again and going to the next exhibit. 

 

Liam and Leo were eager to see the sharks, but Leilah wanted to see the stingrays, so the boys became impatient and ran ahead of the adults, off to see the shark exhibit. 

 

“Boys!” called Thor, stopping them in their tracks. “Wait for us.”

 

Liam and Leo groaned, rolling their eyes. “Come  _ on _ , Dad!”

 

Odin laughed softly and sped up. “I’ll take them to the sharks, Thor. We’ll meet you outside for the dolphin show at 12.”

 

Thor nodded, knowing that this was Odin’s way of asking for some alone time with his grandsons. “Sure. We’ll meet you there, Father.”

 

They parted, and walked to the stingray exhibit next. Leilah got happier and happier as they approached the exhibit, unable to keep a smile off of her face. Loki looked down at his daughter and smiled too, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. “Excited, sweetheart?”

 

Leilah nodded, beginning to giggle as they approached the exhibit. The larger stingrays were in the aquariums, while the smaller ones were in a small pool to be petted. 

 

Leilah squirmed to be let down, so Loki set her on the ground and watched her run over to the stingrays. He let Frigga walk over with her and decided that he would hang back with Thor, and record the moment.

 

It made Thor and Loki happy to see their youngest child so happy and ready to explore. Leilah was often so quiet and shy in her regular life, so seeing her branch out of her comfort zone made them happy.

 

“Leilah.”

 

The young toddler looked over at Loki and giggled, waving at him.

 

“Say hi to the camera, Leilah.”

 

Leilah waved at Loki again and blushed, turning around into Frigga’s arms.

 

Loki pointed his phone at Frigga next. “You too, Grandma.”

 

Frigga laughed softly, and plastered kisses against Leilah’s face. “I love you, Leilah.”

 

Leilah blushed, a happy smile on her face. “I love you too!”

 

Loki recorded Frigga and Leilah washing their hands, and moved closer when Leilah put her hands in the water, beginning to pet a baby stingray.

 

The adults laughed when she squealed happily, and continued to encourage her to pet the stingrays, showering her with praises when she did.

 

The family spent their day at the aquarium seeing everything that it had to offer, and left around 5. 

 

They spent the week traveling around California, and seeing the different sights the state had to offer. On the last day before they had to return to the hotel to begin wedding preparations, Loki and Thor took their family to a large outdoor park.

 

The park was a child’s utopia, so Thor and Loki knew that their children would be satisfied for days after visiting this place.

 

Frigga and Odin were spending time with Leilah at the section of the park reserved for toddlers, so Thor and Loki were watching over the boys.

 

Right now Liam and Leo were playing tag with a horde of other children, so Thor and Loki sat down on a bench with a perfect view of the area the children were playing tag at.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching all of the children scream in delight and play with each other.

 

“Why do I feel like this is an actual representation of what our house will be like in 5 years?”

 

Thor snorted, looking over at his mate. “Why do I feel like you’re not wrong?”

 

They shared another laugh, and Thor scooted closer, wrapping a strong arm around Loki’s shoulders. “There will be  _ eight _ children in the house, come November.”

 

Loki looked down at his small bump. “More like October. Triplets are considered full term at 35 weeks, and Dr. Song  _ and _ Aditya said to expect them at 33 weeks.”

 

Thor shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “Can you  _ believe _ that we’re having triplets?”

 

Loki shook his head, leaning into Thor’s touch and closing his eyes. “You know… when we agreed to not get the fertility shot again, I  _ knew _ that triplets were a possibility, but… I never thought that it would actually  _ happen _ .”

 

Thor nodded, understanding completely. 

 

They had made the decision to expand their family one last time, and felt that they would let nature take its course. Whatever the Norns decided to bless them with, was what they would accept.

 

And although they knew triplets were a possibility because they were both high levels, they never really thought that they would actually  _ conceive _ triplets.

 

But, the children were there, so Loki and Thor had no choice but to accept it. Of course, they weren’t  _ truly _ upset; they loved these children just as much as they loved the children that were already here.

 

“They will  _ definitely _ be the last though.” laughed Loki, patting his stomach affectionately. “This factory is  _ closed _ .”

 

The pair laughed again, and looked back out at the park, looking for their sons.

 

“Do you see the boys, Loki?”

 

Loki searched the surrounding area, listening for the sound of their unique laughter. “... No.”

 

He sat up and frowned, looking over at each kid again to make sure that he didn’t overlook his sons. “I don’t see them, Thor.”

 

Thor could sense Loki’s minute panic through their bond, and kissed his temple, trying to calm him. “It’s possible that they’re hiding, Loki. Maybe they’re playing hide and seek.”

 

Loki hoped that Thor was right, and stood up, walking onto the large playground.

 

“Liam? Leo?”

 

Thor got up to follow Loki and began to call out for the boys as well. “Liam?! Leo?!”

 

When the boys didn’t answer, Thor and Loki began to get worried. Thor pulled out his phone to call his parents, hoping that the boys were with them.

 

“Father?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are the boys with you?”

 

Odin was silent for a moment. “They are not.”

 

Loki felt the bolt of fear strike through Thor because of their bond, and tried to not tear up. He told himself that the boys were probably distracted, and began to look around, calling out for them.

 

“Loki and I can’t find them.”

 

Thor heard his father sigh. “Your mother and I will come over and begin to help looking for them.”

 

Thor thanked his father and hung up, beginning to move around the playground and calling out the boy’s names.

 

After a minute of this, Thor and Loki truly began to panic, and spread out, calling for them frantically.

 

Loki found himself turning around in a circle, looking at everyone and everything, hoping to catch onto the scent of his sons.

 

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, snapping his eyes open when he smelled the panic laced scent of his boys.

 

“Thor!”

 

Thor snapped towards Loki, running over to him. “Do you seem them?”

 

Loki began to run, trying his best not to cry. “I smell them! They’re scared!”

 

Hearing this scared Thor to no end, and he felt adrenaline course through his veins. He began to run faster, able to smell them now too, and his heart dropped when he saw a man trying to drag both boys with him.

 

Pure  _ anger _ and  _ fear _ ran throughout Thor, and his world slowed down as he watched this man try and drag his sons away.

 

“STOP HIM!” shouted Thor, shouting at the top of his lungs. “HE’S GOT MY SONS!”

 

When the man noticed that Thor saw him and was approaching quickly, he tightened his hold on Liam and Leo’s wrists, beginning to drag them a bit harsher.

 

Thor and Loki sped up even more, and continued to shout, trying to get someone,  _ anyone _ , to help them stop this man.

 

Thor felt himself move faster than he had in  _ years _ , and once he caught up with the man, tackled him into the ground. 

 

Loki caught up with him a few seconds later and snatched Liam and Leo away, pulling both sobbing boys into his arms, and beginning to weep.

 

Thor flipped the man over roughly, and felt his blood run cold.

 

This wasn’t a stranger.

 

It was Angrboda.

 

Knowing that this man, this  _ terrible _ man, had attempted to take his kids from him, sent a horrible rage through Thor, and he began to pummel Angrboda repeatedly, not caring when people began to scream, and not stopping when he heard and felt the crack of Angrboda’s nose and jaw breaking. 

 

He beat Angrboda to a bloody pulp, not stopping until he was forcibly yanked off of the beta by a few police officers.

 

He struggled against their hold for a few seconds and managed to break free, managing to attack Angrboda again for a few seconds.

 

Even  _ more _ officers ran over to drag Thor off of Angrboda, and it took about 10 of them to hold Thor back, as the alpha was growling and straining against them with all of his strength.

 

“SIR! Calm down!”

 

Thor continued to strain against the officers’ holds, refusing to calm down. “He tried to take my kids!”

 

“Sir-”

 

“Let me  _ go!” _

 

It pissed Thor off immensely to see EMTs loading Angrboda onto a stretcher, and it only made him fight against his restraint harder. He was unable to quell the murderous intent flowing through him, and all he saw was red. 

 

“THOR!”

 

Loki’s pleading voice cut through his angry haze.

 

He stopped struggling so that the officers would let him go, and ran over to his family, wrapping them in his strong embrace.

 

They hugged each other for some time, kissing the boys repeatedly, and running their hands through their hair, trying to calm them down and reassure them that they were okay.

 

“Thor!”

 

Thor looked up as his parents hurried towards him.

 

“What happened?”

 

Thor began to get angry all over again once he recalled what Angrboda had done, and tried to take a few calming breaths. “Angrboda tried to take the boys.”

 

Odin and Frigga gasped, and looked down at the boys, who were still sobbing Loki’s lap.

 

A police officer came over to the family then, and crouched low, beginning to speak. “When the boys are ready, we need statements from everyone. We understand that this was traumatic, but… we need to figure out what happened.”

 

“What do you  _ mean _ we need to figure out happened?!” snapped Loki, glaring at the officer fiercely. “My children were almost  _ kidnapped _ ! There’s nothing to figure out!”

 

The officer sighed. “We can get statements here, and allow everyone to return home after we have statements written. I can give you a few minutes to calm them down.”

 

Loki sniffed, hugging onto his boys tighter. He refused to speak to the officer, so Frigga took over, trying to calm Leilah down as well. “Please give us some time. One of us will come to you when we’re ready.”

 

“With all due respect ma’am, that isn’t how things wo-”

 

“We will  _ come _ to you when we’re  _ ready _ !” growled Odin.

 

The officer backed away and nodded, not wanting to feel Odin’s wrath.

 

Once the family was alone, Loki and Thor went back to comforting the boys, sending out calming pheromones and beginning to make the soft purr and rumble in their throats.

 

The boys finally calmed down about ten minutes later, and remained in Loki’s lap, still sniffling and hiccuping from sobbing.

 

“I-I wanna go h-home, Mommy.” hiccuped Liam, beginning to tear up again. 

 

“We have to tell the police what happened, sweetie.” whispered Loki, trying his best to not break down again.

 

Liam nodded, and nestled against Loki’s scent glands in his neck, breathing in his comforting scent.

 

Loki sighed softly, and looked up at Thor’s parents. “Let’s let the boys speak to the officers. The quicker we get back to the hotel, the better.”

 

They stood up carefully, and carried the boys over to a bench, sitting down. Loki was still holding both boys, and Thor had a comforting arm wrapped around them, a serious look on his face.

 

What had occurred today was literally every parent’s worst nightmare, and he was still fuming, wanting Angrboda to receive the harshest punishment possible for trying to take his kids. 

 

An officer walked over to the family then, and sat down across from them, beginning to write some things down. He pulled out a recording device and pressed record then, beginning to speak.

 

“Hello. My name is Officer Johnson. Are you boys okay?”

 

Both boys whimpered, but managed to nod, and then nestled into Loki further. It broke Loki’s  _ heart _ to see his children suffering, and his eyes welled with tears. 

 

He couldn’t believe that his family was going through this.

 

“Now boys, I need you to tell me what happened. How did the bad man take you?”

 

Liam sniffed, and began to explain. “W-We were playing hide and seek, and he came o-over and said that h-he w-was our real daddy.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and held back a sob when Liam began to explain what happened, and move to rest his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, trying to stay calm.

 

They were both so  _ angry _ and  _ scared _ , and didn’t know where they were supposed to go from here.

 

They were getting  _ married _ in seven days, and had spent  _ millions _ planning the event. It would be ludicrous to cancel the event, but Loki wanted to drop everything and put it on hold, and he could feel that Thor wanted to put everything on hold as well.

 

There were so many thoughts, so many emotions, so many feelings that were coursing through them at the moment, and it took everything in them to remain calm and rational for their boys.

 

“What happened next?”

 

Leo took over, beginning to relay the next part of the story. “A-And I told him that we already have a daddy. But he got mad and started to yell.”

 

“And he said that Daddy ruined everything for him, and said that we were going to live with h-him now, so that M-Mommy would look for us, a-and marry him instead.”

 

It took everything in Thor to not get up from that table, drive to whatever hospital they had taken Angrboda to, and beat the life out of him.

 

To hear that the sick and twisted man had somehow managed to find them, and made an attempt to take their sons, did things to him.

 

And the only thing keeping him grounded was his family. 

 

“Did you boys do anything to try and get away?”

 

Liam nodded. “We bit him.”

 

The officer was relieved to hear this. “Good. I am so proud of you boys. You both did so well.”

 

He looked up at Thor and Loki next. “We’ll contact your family in the morning with updates to this situation. You’re free to go.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded, beginning to stand up. Loki was still carrying both boys, and made his way over to Thor’s parents with Thor, feeling emotionally drained.

 

What had started out as a good day had ended so terribly.

 

“Did the police give us the all clear?” asked Frigga, rubbing soothing circles into Leilah’s back. 

 

Thor nodded, closing his eyes and looking up at the sun before sighing. “We can go back to the hotel.”

 

Odin and Frigga visibly sagged with relief, and turned around, beginning to lead the family to the car.

 

Once all of the children were strapped in, they drove to Pelican Hill, the resort they’d been staying at. This was also where the wedding would be, so if they chose to still continue with it, they would remain here until the wedding was over.

 

Loki collapsed onto the couch once they got back, and wrapped his arms around the boys, who had jumped onto the couch to nestle into his side.

 

Thor sat down next to him, and gently took Leilah from his mother’s arms, kissing her temple gently. She was asleep, so they would have to speak quietly.

 

Odin and Frigga sat down on a couch across from the pair and side, shaking their heads. 

 

No one knew where to start.

 

Frigga took it upon herself to begin the conversation, and looked at her grandsons. “Boys… would you like to lay down?”

 

The boys nodded, and nestled further into Loki’s sides. 

 

“Would you like to sleep in your rooms?”

 

Liam pouted, shaking his head no. “I want to sleep with Mommy!”

 

Leo nodded in agreement. “Me too!”

 

Frigga looked up at Thor then. “We can’t talk while they’re here, Thor.”

 

The alpha sighed, looking defeated. “We might as well, Mother. They’re not in a good place mentally right now to where they could handle being separated from Loki and I.”

 

Odin sighed then. “What did that horrid man say to them?”

 

“He told them that he was their real father, and that he said he was going to take them away so that Loki could find them, and live with them, and then they would be a real family.” answered Thor, beginning to get angry again.

 

He was doing his best to stay calm, for he didn’t want to upset Loki or the children. “The officers said they’ll come by with an update tomorrow.”

 

Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes, beginning to cry again. “I don’t know what we should do. Part of me wants to go back home with everyone, and stay in my nest with the boys until they’ve recovered. But we’ve put so much time and effort and  _ money _ into this! Hundreds of important people from around the world have put their lives on hold so that they could come here. And I can’t stop telling myself that I’m selfish for even wondering if we should continue with the wedding.”

 

Thor could feel Loki’s desperation and understood his dilemma. “What should we do Mother and Father? Go home? Or have the wedding.”

 

Frigga sighed, and pulled out her tablet, beginning to look something up. “Give me a moment.”

 

The family was silent for a few minutes as Frigga read through something. Finally, she looked up, resolute. “I have just looked up how to deal with and support a child after a traumatic event. They say that although you may want to pull your child away from the world, and hide until they feel they’re better, that that is doing more harm than good.”

 

Loki sniffed again, taking the tissue that Thor handed to him to wipe at his eyes. “So what do we do?”

 

Frigga looked down at her tablet again. “They say we should minimize their exposure to the media, engage them in activities that do not remind them of the event in any way, and encourage them to be physically active. They also say that we should rebuild the trust by doing family events, and showering them with constant love and affection.”

 

She scrolled down further and began to read. “It says that we should schedule family events or do things together as a family multiple times throughout this article.”

 

“So… do we continue with the wedding?” asked Thor.

 

Frigga frowned slightly, thinking. “We… if we continue with the wedding, we need to make Liam and Leo feel important and included. They are ring bearers already. But what if we allow them to help decorate some things for the wedding, and… and they could speak during the reception. After you kiss, you could take turns kissing the children, and make them feel more included as well. Would this work?”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to feel better about the whole situation. He looked down at his sons, who were still awake. “Would you like to help Mommy and Grandma decorate for the wedding?”

 

Both boys nodded eagerly. “Can… can we draw ninja turtles too?”

 

Loki smiled softly. “Of course. You can draw whatever you want.”

 

The boys began to relax then, to the relief of everyone. “I’m going to go rest with the boys, everyone. Thor, can you put Leilah down for her nap as well?”

 

Thor nodded, and stood with Loki, following him down the hall and to the children’s rooms.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Loki looked down at Liam. “Yes, Liam?”

 

“Can we sleep in your bed?”

 

Loki laughed softly. “Of course, sweetheart.”

 

He turned around and headed to he and Thor’s room, entering and sitting the boys on the bed. After helping them take off their shoes, they all crawled in under the sheets and nestled close together.

 

It had been scary for Loki, knowing that his kids almost got kidnapped because of someone from his past. The fear that raced through his heart was the same fear that raced through him so many years ago, when he woke up from his coma and thought that he lost the boys.

 

His children meant  _ everything _ to him, and to have them safe and in his arms calmed him more than anything ever had.

 

***

 

The week the wedding was to take place was probably the most  _ stressful _ week of Loki’s entire life.

 

The police let them know they were charging Angrboda with attempted kidnapping, and aggravated assault, as well as breaking the stipulations of his restraining order. He had gotten out of emergency facial reconstruction surgery, and was being detained until he was healthy enough to go to court, and be sent to jail. The police assured them all that Angrboda would be away for at  _ least _ 10 to 20 years this time.

 

This relieved Loki and his family some, but the fact that this event occurred still broke his heart, and he was struggling to come to terms with it.

 

Thor and their parents tried their best to shield Loki and the boys from the media, but the event that had occurred at the park was already sparking outrage around the nation.

 

Online forums were arguing about whether or not Thor should have been arrested, there were videos  _ everywhere _ of Thor pummeling Angrboda’s face, videos of Loki and Thor screaming at nearby people to help them catch Angrboda, and news anchors left and right were debating about the event, trying to determine who was wrong, and who was right.

 

People from all sides were either sending their love and well wishes to Loki and his family, or bashing him as a poor excuse of a mother for taking his eyes off of his children at a busy park, and blamed  _ him _ for the event.

 

Loki tried his best to remain off of social media after reading these terrible things, and told himself that all that mattered were his boys being safe and okay. He knew he was a good mother -a damn  _ great _ one at that- so he tried his best to make sure that he kept himself reassured. What had happened to his children could have happened to  _ any _ mom, so he tried to not let the guilt consume him and overwhelm him.

 

His family did their best to keep him uplifted and reassured, and although it helped, there was still a voice in the back of his head telling him that this was all his fault. 

 

He knew it would take some time to overcome this guilt.

 

The wedding planner did his best to make sure that Loki didn’t have to lift a  _ finger _ while the venue and resort were being transformed for the wedding that week, and kept him updated on what occurred with the wedding.

 

Frigga also made sure to keep Loki away from everyone who wasn’t family during the week leading up to the wedding.

 

Normally, she and Loki would’ve both greeted all of the guests for the wedding, and sat down to a large luncheon with all of them, thanking them for coming.

 

But under these circumstances,  _ no one _ wanted Loki to be stressed out enough to slip back into OSIC. The fact that he was carrying triplets made his risk of slipping into OSIC even  _ higher _ , when coupled with the fact that he had already suffered from it before, so she took over many of the roles that Loki generally would’ve been in charge of.

 

The night before the wedding found the family at the rehearsal dinner for the event.

 

Luckily, Loki and Thor’s family and close friends were the only ones invited to the rehearsal dinner, so Loki could relax.

 

Right now they were sitting at a table with Freya, Freyr, and their respective partners.

 

Freya and Freyr were extremely worried for the pair, and wanted to check in with them and talk things over before the wedding. They knew that the event with Angrboda was extremely traumatizing, and commended the pair for being so strong.

 

Freya reached over and grabbed Loki’s hand. “Hey, hun. How are you holding up?”

 

Loki’s tense shoulders sagged, and he felt his eyes well with tears. “Honestly, Freya? I’m trying. I’m honestly trying. And I’m failing.”

 

Freya frowned and scooted closer to Loki, beginning to rub his back. “It’s okay, hun. You’ve been through so much this week. Let this wedding distract you, Loki. Okay?”

 

Loki sniffed, and grabbed a cloth to dab at his eyes. “I’m trying. But I feel guilty for continuing with the wedding, and I know I would feel even guiltier for not continuing the wedding, since Thor’s family spent so much on it.”

 

Thor tutted, also rubbing Loki’s back. “Loki… Loki it’s okay. Please do not concern yourself with that. This doesn’t have to be the only time we celebrate our love. We can throw another wedding again, when the kids are older. And I’m not saying to forget about this one. I just… I know that this day can still be happy, Loki. The boys are okay. And they’re safe.”

 

Loki nodded, beginning to calm down. “I just want everyone to be okay, Thor.”

 

Thor placed a kiss against Loki’s cheek. “Loki… everyone  _ is _ okay. And we all want  _ you _ to be okay. That’s what we want.”

 

Loki had a small smile on his face, and he wiped at his face one last time, feeling better about everything. “Thank you, Freya and Thor.”

 

Freya tutted, playfully whacking Loki’s shoulder. “Oh hush, hun. You know you’re family; this is what we do for family. Okay?”

 

Loki smiled warmly, and thanked her again. “I really appreciate all of you coming here, and putting your lives on hold for us to celebrate. It means… it really means a lot. Especially during this time.”

 

Freyr smiled at him warmly. “Of course, Loki. Seeing you happy makes us happy.”

 

Loki blushed, thankful that after all of these years, they were still as close as ever.

 

They enjoyed their dinner with their friends and their partners, and left to go back to their rooms, and rest.

 

The wedding was tomorrow, and they would be up at 8 because it started at 3, and they needed to make sure everything was in place. 

 

Loki was so thankful that his parents were there to watch over the children while the adults handled things for the wedding.

 

Around 12 on the morning of the wedding, Freya met Loki in his suite, and Loki, Freya, Frigga, and Laufey got their hair and makeup done. 

 

They got dressed for the event after that, and then went to go dress the children.

 

_ That _ was a battle in and of itself, as  _ none _ of the kids wanted to sit still and have their hair done, and they definitely didn’t like being in dresses and tuxedos. 

 

Once it was 2, and everyone was dressed and primped and ready, they herded the children to a room full of their toys, wanting them to play until the wedding began.

 

And once it was 3, and all the guests were seated, the wedding began.

 

Loki wanted Leilah to be a flower girl, so after the parties walked down the aisle, it was her turn to toss those beautiful white petals to the ground. 

 

Loki admitted that he was a  _ bit _ nervous about walking down the aisle, but he wouldn’t be doing it alone.

 

It had been decided that their sons would walk Loki down the aisle to Thor, and remain by their sides until the exchange of the rings. 

 

When the orchestra began to play the music signaling that it was Loki’s turn to walk down the aisle to Thor, he found himself growing emotional about it.

 

He was happy to be getting the wedding of his dreams, to the man that stole his heart, he was thankful to have his children right here by his side, and he was thankful to have everyone around him, supporting their love. And although it was hard to keep what Angrboda did out of his mind, he tried his best to focus on the event at hand.

 

Loki’s tux was black and gold, and fitted to him  _ exactly _ . He decided to not hold a bouquet -that was something that was more inclined for female omegas- and held the hands of his sons instead. 

 

They walked down the aisle and made their way to Thor, who bent over and pressed loving kisses against the cheeks of their sons before standing up and placing a chaste kiss against Loki’s cheek.

 

Once the song was finished, the wedding officiant began to speak.

 

“Hello, everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate the beautiful and blessed union between Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson. You may now be seated.”

 

The officiant waited for everyone to sit down before continuing. 

 

“Throughout history, one thing has remained constant. And that is love. Love is the glue that holds our society together, and it is the foundation for a healthy and happy,  _ successful _ marriage. Love means that you will guide each other, and help each other grow into better versions of yourselves. Love means that you will never attack, and seek to understand. And love means that you will be by each other’s sides, through the good, the bad, and the ugly. You will support each other when you fall, and cheer each other on when you rise. Love means that you are willing, ready, and able to dedicate your lives to each other.”

 

The officiant cleared their throat, and looked over at Thor. “We shall now begin the reading of the vows. The couple have opted out of traditional vows to give their own. These vows are a testament to their love, and their  _ commitment _ to not only each other, but their family. I turn to Thor Odinson first, to recite his vows.”

 

Thor thanked the officiant and gently grabbed Loki’s hands, looking deep into his eyes.

 

“Loki. From the first moment I saw you, I always believed you were the most beautiful omega I had ever seen. And as I got to know you more and more, I found myself wondering how to convince my parents to let me date you. You were so cunning, and funny, and strong-willed, and I knew that I couldn’t let you go. Although our beginning was full of its trials, and it  _ definitely _ had its tribulations, we made it through. And we loved each other through it all.”

 

Thor smiled softly here. “Loki, I love you for so many things. I love how you always pretend to be asleep in the morning when the alarm goes off, so that you can get an extra kiss on the forehead. I love how you take care of our children so relentlessly, and it warms my heart to see how much you love them. I love how you exist as  _ you _ . You’re proud, and unashamed, and I  _ love _ how you are yourself, and not anyone else. I love how you hum to yourself when you think you’re alone, I love how you make sure every  _ single _ member of our family knows that they are loved and appreciated, and I love you when it’s just us, in those intricate, little moments. I love so many things about you, and I could honestly go on forever, but I don’t think that will make our guests happy.”

 

The audience laughed softly at this.

 

“Loki… I’ve always told you that you mean the world to me, and you always will. You are my world, you are my life, you are my sun, and my moon, and the stars, and the breath in my lungs, and my inspiration to live life as I do. I look forward to the years ahead, and I know that there is no one on this Earth that I would rather spend my time with. Thank you for staying with me, and loving me. And please know that I will always love you. You have my heart.”

 

Loki had the happiest smile on his face as Thor poured out his heart to him, and let go of one of his hands to wipe at his eyes carefully.

 

He cleared his throat and looked up into Thor’s eyes, smiling proudly. 

 

“Thor. I knew you were the one for me when we found out I was pregnant, and you stuck by my side. You held me and comforted me for  _ hours _ , and it was because of you that I made it through the pregnancy. It’s because of you that I can wake up in the morning, proud and happy. It’s because of you that I’m able to be so  _ happy _ . You changed my life, and helped create the most important things in it. You’re so strong, and brave, yet kind, and gentle, and no one on this Earth can love as fierce as you. You will and always have gone to the ends of the Earth, and to the heavens and beyond, to support our family and make sure that we’re okay and loved.

 

“I love how you put up with my antics, I love how you show me how to be a better person, I love how you love me with all that you are and can ever be, and I love that you love me with a kind, gentleness that I have never experienced before. You’re so attentive, and you care for me and the children with such a tenderness. Every day that I am with you, my heart swells, and I fall more and more in love. Thank you for being with me, thank you for loving me, and thank you for always being there. It is an  _ honor _ to marry such a tremendous man like you. And I am honored to be by your side for the rest of our lives. You are the holder of my heart, Thor, and I couldn’t imagine a better person to have it.”

 

The audience clapped softly at the conclusion of Loki’s vows, touched by the intimacy of it all.

 

The officiant took over again, and began to speak. “It is now time to exchange rings, which will be the physical symbol of the bond that these two have created with each other.”

 

He looked down at Liam and Leo. “Boys? May you hand the rings to your parents?”

 

Liam and Leo nodded, handing the rings to Thor and Loki before running off to go sit with Frigga and Odin.

 

The repeated the words after the officiant, and exchanged rings, unable to stop smiling at each other. 

 

Once the rings were exchanged, and the “I Do’s” were said, the officiant wrapped up the wedding. “Then by the power vested in me through the Norns, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss to seal your union to each other.”

 

Thor grabbed Loki around the waist and pulled the man in for a kiss, unable to hold back his smile.

 

They had been through  _ so _ much as a couple, and had overcome  _ so _ many obstacles, to finally be here today, happy and in love, meant the world to them.

 

They knew that they were currently being torn to shreds by the media right now, but honestly… in this moment, they didn’t care. They were happy, and to them, that’s all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

_ 6 years later _

 

Loki shifted in bed, yawning and stretching out. Thor’s side was so  _ warm _ , and he couldn’t help nestling into it further. The man’s body was like a furnace sometimes, but Loki had grown accustomed to it over the years.

 

He pretended to not hear his door open, and closed his eyes, trying to feign sleep.

 

He almost couldn’t stop the smile that was threatening to spread across his face as he heard the hushed whispers of he and Thor’s youngest children. 

 

Today was Christmas, and per tradition, the triplets were in their room, hoping to wake them up.

 

Loki knew how it would play out. Their proud alpha daughter Tessa would most likely be leading her siblings, while their beta son Theo followed along, and their omega son Troy brought up the rear, nervous about getting in trouble.

 

Tessa would guide them to jump onto the bed, and wake them up, and together the children would pull at their arms and legs to get them to wake up so that they could open their gifts.

 

Just like he predicted, Tessa was the first one on the bed, and began to shake his shoulder, “Mommy… Mommy…”

 

Loki still pretended to be asleep, and cracked open an eye, seeing that Thor was awake and trying to hide a smile. 

 

Theo was the next one on the bed, and climbed over Loki’s legs, shaking Thor’s shoulder. “Daddy… Daddy…”

 

Finally, Troy climbed onto the bed, and warily shook Loki’s leg. “Mommy?”

 

Loki and Thor decided to stop teasing their children then, and “woke up”, beginning to stretch and yawn. 

 

The triplets clambered onto their laps and looked up at them, unable to contain their excitement. 

 

“Why are you guys in here so early?” grumbled Thor, pretending to not know it was Christmas. 

 

Tessa pouted, looking up at Thor with her big, blue eyes. “It’s  _ Christmas _ , Daddy!”

 

Thor fought back a smile. “Christmas? What’s that?”

 

Theo rolled his eyes, pulling at Thor’s shirt. “It’s where we get  _ presents _ , Daddy! Come  _ on _ ! Grandma and Grandpa said we can’t open gifts until you and Mommy wake up.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh. “Who are Grandma and Grandpa? I’ve never heard of them before.”

 

Troy frowned, looking up at Loki. “Mommy, their your parents.”

 

Loki and Thor burst out into laughs, and Loki ran a hand through Troy’s golden hair. “We’re joking, everyone. Come on, let’s go and open gifts.”

 

The children bounced out of bed and ran out of their room and downstairs, out of their wing of the mansion.

 

Christmas was held every year in the mansion’s large central living room.

 

It was big enough to accommodate everyone, and the numerous gifts that were to be handed out.

 

Loki and Thor put on their slippers and robes and made their way downstairs and out of their wing, off to the mansion’s central living room.

 

They were always the last members of the family to get to the central living room every year, and laughed when their children groaned and ran towards them, pulling at their robes to get them to hurry up.

 

Finally sitting down on one of the couches that surrounded the humongous Christmas tree, Thor and Loki relaxed, thanking Laufey and Farbauti, as the pair were handing out gifts to all of the children. 

 

Seeing all of their children squeal and laugh in delight when they received the toys or gaming systems that they asked for made Loki and Thor smile, and they relaxed against each other, watching the kids tear off the wrapping paper.

 

“Hey no fair!” shouted Leo, snatching Liam’s Nerf strike machine gun out of his arms. “That’s what I asked for too!”

 

Liam growled and snatched it back. “It’s not my fault that Mom and Dad love me more, doofus!”

 

Leo huffed and turned towards Thor and Loki. “Mom!”

 

Loki sighed and tried to not smile. Now that the boys were 11, they were more outspoken and vocal. “We got  _ both _ of you your own Nerf guns. Leo, look under the tree again.”

 

Leo crouched down and looked under the tree until he found a large box with his name on it. “Is this it?”

 

“Yes, Leo,” answered Thor, amused with the whole situation. “You each have your own Nerf guns,  _ and _ they’re custom made to have your names engraved. I don’t want any arguments about stolen Nerf guns again.”

 

Leo and Liam nodded, beginning to tear the guns out of the packaging so that they could shoot each other and play.

 

Thor and Loki looked at Leilah next, who was unwrapping a set of painting canvases. 

 

Their daughter began to express her desire to paint and draw and craft and mold at 3, and they encouraged this pursuit, buying her the supplies that she needed or requested.

 

“Are those the right brand of canvas, Leilah?”

 

Leilah nodded, a happy smile on her face. “Yeah.” She stood up and hugged Loki and Thor. “Thanks, Mom and Dad.”

 

Loki and Thor hugged her back, each of them kissing a temple. “Of course, sweetheart. We’re glad you liked it.”

 

Leilah let go and began to hum, opening up her next gift. She had requested a particular brand of paints, so Thor and Loki made sure to get the exact name and color of the ones she requested.

 

Leilah smiled and looked up at Thor and Loki again. “These are the paints that I wanted!”

 

Thor smiled a Leilah again. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

 

“Hey Leilah! Think fast!”

 

Leilah screamed when a round of Nerf darts hit her, and dropped her paints back into the box, running to jump in Thor and Loki’s laps. “Stop!”

 

Her older brothers laughed and continue to shoot at her, so Thor sighed, putting an end to it. “Boys. What did we say about shooting at people?”

 

Liam and Leo frowned. “We can’t shoot someone that isn’t playing with us…” they grumbled, looking down at the ground.

 

“Say sorry to your sister.”

 

Leo sighed and looked up, rolling his eyes. “Sorry, Leilah.”

 

“Yeah, sorry Leilah.” piggybacked Liam.

 

“If you shoot anyone who isn’t playing with you again, I’m taking those Nerf guns away for a week. Understood?”

 

Both boys nodded at Loki and Thor before running off to go play with their new guns.

 

“Why’d you get them those guns, Dad?” sighed Leilah, sitting up in his lap. “You know that they’re not going to listen to you.”

 

Thor chuckled softly. “They’re alphas, Leilah. Alphas are stupid sometimes.”

 

He ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. “Open the rest of your presents, sweetheart.”

 

Leilah nodded and began to open the rest of her presents. 

 

Thor and Loki looked over at the triplets next, who were all marveling at their new handheld devices. 

 

“Troy? Tessa? Theo? Do you like your gifts?”

 

The triplets nodded, inserting games into them and beginning to play.

 

They watched their children open gifts and smiled, glad that they were able to experience such a blessing.

 

If you had told either of them 12 years ago that they would be living this life, they would’ve scoffed in your face.

 

But to be here, and happy with those that they loved most meant everything to them.

 

And they knew that at the end of the day, they couldn't have asked the Norns for a better life.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys!
> 
> I'm open to writing cute little scenes you might want to see with Thor, Loki, and their family, in the form of cute mini chapters. They can be in the past, the present, or the future I guess, but this story really means a lot to me, so I'm open to writing these cute little mini chapters about scenes if you guys want them.
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you for being here with me. To have this story become as popular as it did, and to receive so many comments, and so much love, literally meant everything to me, and helped me out of a dark place. The love and suggestions and amusement that you all shared with me warmed my heart, and I will always be eternally grateful to each and every one of you. You guys made this story what it was, and I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> If you didn't like the last chapter, I'm sorry. Like I said in the notes in the beginning, I had to learn that I can't please everyone. I thank you for supporting the story for as long as you did.
> 
> This story honestly was an interesting one for me. I did not intend for it to go on so long, and it was supposed to end when Loki had the boys. There were so many times where I stayed up late after work or school rewriting chapters and wanting to make it perfect. The plot of this story changed so many times, and this story kind of just wrote itself. I know I'm blabbing, but I guess I want to get all my thoughts out about this story.
> 
> I wish I had it in me to continue this story. I wished that I could've written so many scenes, and kept an interesting plot, but I knew I couldn't. I am not a writer at all by trade, and write fanfiction as a fun hobby, so sometimes I run into a wall when it comes to writing plot or thinking of ways to keep the story interesting.
> 
> I do have ideas for other fanfictions, and I'm currently working on concepts for two fanfics (I wanted to try my hand at werewolf AU. I know that it's cliche and annoying, but... nevertheless I want to try. And I'm working on another fic that is set back in Asgard.) but I am unsure when I'll post them. Could be the end of next week, could be in a month, I'm not sure.
> 
> Again, thank you for your support, and your love, and staying with me on this journey.
> 
> <3
> 
> -Nyna


	24. Mini Chapter #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!!!!
> 
> Here's the first mini-chapter. It's set the day of Freyr's wedding to his partner, back when Loki was 4 and a half months pregnant with Leilah.

 

A loud groan came from Loki’s lips as he and Thor’s alarm went off.

 

Today was Freyr’s wedding ‒Loki and Thor were both surprised that the alphas were throwing the wedding so soon after they came out to the world‒ and the pair were currently in their hotel. The wedding was slated to begin at 12, but Thor and Loki had to be there at 9, so they set their alarm for 8.

 

Loki was secretly relieved that Thor was being so open, understanding, and accepting of Freyr and Aaron’s relationship. He personally had no reservations about same secondary sex couples, but he knew that those who came from high society, and were conservative with their views, had an issue with it.

 

He wasn’t sure if any of their children would be inclined to bond to the same secondary sex, but he knew that he would accept _whoever_ they brought home, as long as it was legal, and the person loved them. He only hoped that Thor supporting Freyr meant that Thor would support their kids too, should the situation ever arise.

 

He jumped slightly as Thor wrapped his arms around his waist and nestled his face into his lap.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

Loki blushed at the deep, raspiness of Thor’s voice. After all of this time, he still found it one of the most attractive things about the man. “Nothing important.”

 

Thor frowned slightly, his eyes still closed. “Tell me.”

 

“It’s nothing important, Thor. Just thoughts of the future.”

 

“I still want to know.”

 

Loki sighed softly then, beginning to run his hands through Thor’s golden hair. “I… I sometimes find myself wondering if you’ll love and accept our children just as much as you do now, if they brought home a same secondary sex partner.”

 

He could feel the hurt and the crushing disappointment from Thor through their bond, and rushed to explain himself. “I just worry, because of your upbringing… and… and I know that it’s easier to accept when it’s not your child.”

 

Thor only grew more and more annoyed, so Loki stopped talking, and bit his lower lip. “... I’m sorry.”

 

Thor exhaled deeply, and began to speak. “Why do you think so lowly of me, Loki?”

 

It hurt Loki to hear this question. “I don’t, Thor. I just… sometimes I wonder. And hope.” He sighed then, and looked up at the ceiling of their hotel room. He felt that if he explained more, it would only hurt Thor.

 

“... I love my children, Loki.” He moved a hand to Loki’s small stomach then. “All of them. And all that matters to me is that they find the people that they feel they’re supposed to be with. If they’re happy… then so am I.”

 

Loki felt relief from a fear he didn’t know he had then, and his shoulders sagged a little. “Thank you. And… and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you didn’t love the boys. Or… or her.”

 

A part of him was still bothered that he and Thor _still_ didn’t have a name for their unborn daughter.

 

Thor sighed again and sat up, pulling Loki into his arms. “It was a valid concern. I’m not mad.”

 

Loki hugged him back, thankful that their morning wasn’t ruined. He and Thor had gotten _so_ much better at handling their arguments and minor disagreements, so things like this were small blips in the grand scheme of things.

 

Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s lips then. “We should probably get ready. Norns know that Freyr will panic if we’re even a minute late to practice.”

 

Loki snorted, moving to get out of bed. “He’s only nervous about the wedding, and wanting it to go well.”

 

He stood up then, and walked over to the closet in the room, grabbing his things. “I can only imagine what it’s like, having to plan a wedding like this, and wanting everything to go perfectly.”

 

He knew that Thor could sense his deep longing and desire for a wedding, but chose to not comment on it. He didn’t want either of them to get in a bad mood because of an argument that could’ve been avoided.

 

Thor surprised him though by walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind, pulling him close and kissing his neck.

 

“We’ll have a real wedding, Loki. Please don’t think I have forgotten this desire of yours.”

 

Loki blamed the pregnancy hormones for making him so emotional then. “I know… I… I just… I just wish things could have been different.” he whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

 

Thor knew what he meant. They often talked about if things had been different. If they had fallen in love naturally, had the wedding that they wanted, and had kids later on in life when they were ready.

 

Thor pressed another gentle kiss against the back of Loki’s neck. “We’re here now, and we’re happy. And we’ll continue to be happy. You’ll have the wedding you’ve always wanted, Loki. And we can still make sure to have the life that we’ve always wanted as well.”

 

Loki sniffed, and shifted the items in his hands to one arm so that he could wipe at his eyes. “I just want a wedding too.”

 

It hurt Thor to hear the pain in Loki’s voice, and it hurt even more to feel the longing coming from the omega through their bond. He hadn’t been searching seriously for an engagement ring for Loki yet, as he figured that the omega wanted to have their daughter and wait for her and the boys to get a bit older before throwing a wedding, but now… now he knew that he should probably speed things up.

 

“We’ll have a real wedding, Loki. I would like this too.”

 

Loki sniffed again, and leaned back into Thor. “I’m sorry for getting so emotional over something like this. I just… it’s always been a dream of mine, to marry the alpha that I loved, in a ceremony surrounded by those I loved most.”

 

Thor held Loki a bit tighter, and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “And we’ll make that dream become a reality. Okay?”

 

Loki nodded, enjoying the presence and feel of his alpha just a bit longer. When half a minute passed, he sighed, and begrudgingly separated himself from Thor. “Come. Let’s get ready. I don’t want Freyr to feel one _iota_ of worries today.”

 

Thor hummed in agreement, pressing numerous kisses against Loki’s jugular. “What time is it?”

 

Loki felt a smile spreading across his face, their bond letting him feel Thor’s desire. “We only have 45 minutes to get ready and meet him in the lobby, Thor.”

 

Thor smirked against the crook of his neck. “We can slip a quick round in before we go.”

 

Loki blushed at this, biting back a moan as Thor’s soft lips and warm tongue pressed against his jugular again. “Don’t leave any visible marks.”

 

Thor laughed softly, and pressed a final kiss against Loki’s neck. “Understood.”

 

He let go of Loki then and grabbed his clothes from the closet, following him into their bathroom.

 

Loki took a moment to admire the small swell of his stomach once he was undressed, and laughed when Thor placed his hands on his waist, and kissed his shoulder. “We’re wasting time.”

 

Thor traced kisses along the length of the junction between Loki’s neck and shoulder, and winked at him through the mirror. “I’m just admiring you and your adorable bump.”

 

Loki laughed softly again and turned in Thor’s hold, pressing a kiss against his lips. “Come on. We only have 40 minutes left.”

 

Thor kissed him back, and moved his hands to Loki’s ample bottom, squeezing him. One thing he _loved_ about Loki’s body when he was pregnant besides the bump, was how round his ass got.  

 

Loki blushed, amused that Thor loved his ass so much. It was a shame that it didn’t remain after he lost all of the baby weight.

 

They kissed a few times before pulling apart, and turning on the shower. After stepping into the shower ‒which was spacious and had large, angled shower heads on the front and back walls‒ they immediately pulled each other close, and slanted their lips together, Loki’s hands on Thor’s upper back, and Thor’s hands gripping Loki’s ass, pulling him close against him.

 

Loki let out a soft moan when Thor’s warm and wet tongue slid against his. He drew his tongue further into his mouth then and licked along the length of it, swirling his tongue.

 

He felt Thor begin to prod at his entrance with a careful finger, and moved to kiss Thor’s neck. “Do you want me to turn around?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Loki kissed Thor again and turned around, facing and then leaning against the left wall of the spacious shower.

 

He immediately arched into Thor’s touch, and turned his head to catch Thor’s lips, letting out a soft sound when Thor pressed two fingers into him.

 

Thor didn’t take too much time preparing him, waiting instead for him to produce an adequate amount of slick.

 

He pulled out of Loki then and used the slick on his fingers to coat his cock, running his hand along the shaft, and jerking himself to complete hardness. “Are you ready for me?”

 

Loki braced himself against the wall and nodded, widening his stance a bit.

 

Thor pressed the tip of his cock against Loki, and slowly pushed himself in, sighing softly when the tight warmth of Loki enveloped him.

 

Loki let out a long, drawn-out sound, closing his eyes as Thor spread him apart.

 

Having the boys made it much easier to accept Thor’s girth and length, but the alpha was very well endowed, so it always took Loki some time to adjust.

 

Thor kissed the junction of skin between Loki’s shoulder and his neck, helping him relax.

 

He began to make shallow thrusts into the omega, and made them a bit deeper the more Loki relaxed.

 

Once Loki fully adjusted, Thor grabbed his hips and began to move into him in earnest, making sure to angle himself _just_ right, wanting Loki to become unraveled by his touch.

 

Loki cried out as Thor slammed into him, the alpha’s cock striking that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

His legs began to shake a bit after a few minutes, so Thor pulled out of him, and turned the omega around, picking him up.

 

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, and wrapped his arms around his neck, remembering then how much he liked this position. He sank so much deeper onto Thor like this, and the best part was him not having to move at all.

 

Once he was secured in Thor’s hold, and the alpha was inside of him again, Loki gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stifle the moans leaving him as Thor began to move.

 

_“A‑Alpha!”_

 

Thor continued at his pace, and moved to kiss Loki, absolutely _loving_ the noises spilling from his lips. Loki gasped again and pulled away when he couldn’t stay quiet any longer, leaning his head against the wall of the shower, and crying out.

 

_“Don’t stop! A-Ah! Right there, Thor!”_

 

Thor shifted Loki up a bit so that he could suck at his neck, and grazed his teeth along his jugular, teasing him.

 

 _“Gonna c-come!”_ gasped Loki, barely able to get the words out.

 

He let out out a choked cry and came then, cum spurting across him and Thor’s stomachs and chests. He twitched slightly in Thor’s arms, his mouth opened in a silent scream as the alpha continued to move into him.

 

Being oversensitive and having Thor continue to fuck him was one of Loki’s favorite feelings, and he held on for dear life as Thor moved into him.

 

Thor grunted when he felt his climax begin to build in him, and he focused on the feeling of Loki pulsing around him, groaning when he finally came into the omega.

 

They panted together and kissed, helping each other through all of the waves and shudders of pleasure and oversensitivity from the stimulation.

 

After coming down from that blissful high, Thor helped Loki back onto his feet, and pressed a tender kiss against his lips. “I love you.”

 

Loki blushed, kissing Thor back. “I love you too.”

 

Thor reached out to squeeze Loki’s bottom again. “Let’s hurry up, Norns know Freyr is panicking because we’re not 15 minutes early like he is.”

 

Loki snorted, kissing Thor again before reaching for two washcloths, and handing one to Thor.

 

They cleaned up and showered quickly, making sure to make themselves look nice and presentable within the amount of time they had been allotted.

 

They made it down to the lobby at 8:58, and weren’t surprised to see Freyr pacing around nervously, his fiance, Freya, and her wife trying to keep the amusement off of the faces.

 

“Sorry everybody!” called Thor, interlacing his fingers with Loki’s.

 

Relief flooded on Freyr’s face then, and he rushed towards the pair. “What took you two so long?”

 

Thor smirked, choosing to not comment on the fact that they had managed to get there 2 minutes early. “Sorry.” He clasped Freyr’s shoulder then, smiling proudly. “Now let’s go throw ourselves a wedding!”

 

Freyr blushed faintly, thankful that Thor was here for him on his special day.

 

Loki greeted Freyr’s fiance Aaron before going over to hug Freya and her husband Mia. Freya’s husband was a _lovely_ female alpha from Spain, and always seemed to have amusement in the depths of her eyes.

 

He reached out to rub Freya’s growing stomach, laughing at how big she was already. “You’re almost to the finish line, love.”

 

Freya sighed, looking down at her stomach. “Norns Loki, I don’t know how you carried twin alphas. This is just one child, and already I feel as if I can’t grow anymore.”

 

Her husband laughed softly, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple. “Just 2 and a half months left, _mi amor_.”

 

Freya leaned into Mia’s hold, and Loki was happy for his friend, thankful that she and her brother were able to have met their life partners.

 

The hours before the wedding went by quickly, and before Loki could comprehend what was happening, Freyr and Aaron were already in front of the officiant, saying their vows.

 

Loki and Freya couldn’t stop crying tears of happiness and joy for Freyr, and when the officiant called for the audience to cheer for the happily married couple, Freya was the loudest one.

 

Loki and Thor sat at the front with Freyr, Aaron, Mia, and Freya during the reception, and after everyone had begun to eat their meals, Thor stood up, mic in hand.

 

“Excuse me, everyone?”

 

The conversation died down, and Thor smiled once he had everyone’s attention. He shot a wink Aaron and Freyr’s way, clearing his throat.

 

“Hello, everyone. My name is Thor, and I am Freyr’s best man, and best friend. It is an _honor_ to be here today to celebrate the beautiful and wondrous love between Freyr and Aaron.”

 

He faced the crowd then, beginning his best man speech. “Freyr has and always will be my best friend. He is honestly one of the truest, kindest, and most respectable alphas in this world. He is a true example of what an alpha should be, and frankly, I have nothing but praises for him today. Freyr is hard working, he’s honest, he’s determined, and he loves those he cares about with a fierce passion, willing to go to the ends of the Earth for them.”

 

He turned to look at Freyr then, a gentle look in his eyes. “I’m so happy for you, Freyr. You deserve this moment, you deserve Aaron’s love, and I can’t _wait_ for you both to come back from your honeymoon so that I can drop the boys off with you, and go on a honeymoon of my own.”

 

Everyone laughed at this, and Thor smiled, continuing. “You deserve all of the happiness and the love in the world, Freyr. You really do. And I thank the Norns that you’ve finally found the one. I wish nothing but the best for you and Aaron. Congratulations, guys.”

 

Everyone clapped their hands, and Thor leaned down to hug Freyr, whispering something that was meant for their ears only.

 

Afterwards, Thor handed the mic to Freya, who couldn’t speak because she was so overcome with joy.

 

“I hate you both so much right now for making me cry off all of my makeup.”

 

The audience laughed before quieting down, and let her begin her speech.

 

“Honestly, Freyr… I thought the happiest day of my life was marrying Mia. And then I thought it was finding out I was pregnant. But standing here today, in front of someone I love so _much_ ,” her voice cracked, and she took a moment to compose herself. “I am _honored_ to be your sister, Freyr. And I am so proud to see you marry the love of your life. You deserve love more than anyone in this room, and I’m so happy that you’ve finally found it.”

 

She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. “Aaron, I couldn’t have imagined my brother marrying anyone else. And the second I was introduced to you, I knew that for him, you were the one.”

 

She then sighed, a gentle smile on her face. “I love you both so much, and I can’t wait until you decide to start a family of your own, in a few years. Congratulations, you two.”

 

Loki clapped along with the audience, feeling overwhelming joy and pride for his friend.

 

And although he tried his best to ignore it, he couldn’t shove away the jealousy that was beginning to consume him.

 

* * *

 

 

After the reception, Thor and Loki made it back to their hotel room, jumping in the shower to rinse off the sweat from the day, and climbing into their bed, nestling into each other’s hold.

 

Thor held Loki close, and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead, running a hand through his growing hair. “What did you think of the wedding?”

 

Loki was silent for a moment, and chose his words very carefully. “It was very pleasant. I’m happy for him, honestly. He really does deserve to have such a loving and amazing partner.”

 

Thor could sense the underlying emotion from this statement. “Do you think you’d want to get married in a place like this?”

 

Loki held himself back from rushing to say something snarky. He knew now that it was wrong for him to attack Thor over this.

 

“No…”

 

“Where did you always imagine yourself getting married?”

 

Loki sighed then, and looked up at Thor. “Somewhere nice, overlooking the sea. I always imagined that the wind would blow, and I’d be so happy that I couldn’t stop smiling. They’d release doves when my partner and I kissed, and… and we’d be the happiest couple in the world.”

 

Thor caressed Loki’s face gently. “Loki… we’ll have a real wedding. I’ll make it happen.”

 

“When, Thor?”

 

Loki wished that he hadn’t blurted that out, realizing then that he was coming across as exceptionally needy. “I’m sorry, that was rude, and‒”

 

Thor brought Loki’s knuckles up to his mouth, and kissed them, staring into his eyes. “Let me propose to you. We’ll plan the wedding when the children are a bit older, but… I want to set up the perfect day to propose. Is this okay?”

 

Loki blushed and nodded dumbly, the sadness and jealousy he was feeling beginning to dissipate. It was relieving to hear that Thor wanted to have a real wedding, and that he actually wanted to propose, on their own terms, when the mood was right.

 

He realized then that he was being _incredibly_ pushy, and sighed, looking down. “Forgive me… I realize that I’m coercing you into this.”

 

Thor shook his head hurriedly. “Not at all, Loki! I always planned on proposing to you again after you let me know you wanted a real wedding. I just always assumed that you wanted to wait until the children were older for me to do so. But I know now that that’s not the case, so… it’s okay.”

 

“But‒”

 

“Loki. You’re not coercing me. I _want_ to do this. For you, and for _us_. Alright?”

 

Loki and Thor stared off for a few seconds before Loki sighed, finally giving in. “Alright.”

 

He blushed and found a soft smile stretching across his lips when Thor pecked them, and he laughed softly, staring at his husband fondly. “I love you.”

 

Thor smiled broadly then, always happy to hear Loki say this first. “And I love you, Loki. And I always will.”

 

Loki blushed further, and pressed a soft kiss against Thor’s lips.

 

He was relieved that they felt so close, and was thankful that at least now, there was a wedding on the horizon.

 

He knew that it wouldn’t be anytime soon, but he began to look forward to his wedding, and could only hope that it would be a special day for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase let me know if there are any scenes ‒past or future‒ that you want to see with this story. If they make sense with the story, I would not mind writing them in the slightest, when I have the time and desire to do so.
> 
> And as always, thanks for your support <3 :) You all made this story what it was.


	25. Mini-Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the second to last mini-chapter, meaning that after this, there is one more mini-chapter that I'll do, and then I'll be completely done with this story universe.
> 
> This was really supposed to be like... 4 mini-chapters, but I condensed them all into one super long, 13.6k chapter. I used Grammarly to edit this, so if there are mistakes I missed, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it!

  
  


Loki honestly laughed when Dr. Song told him how many children he was having for this last pregnancy of his. 

 

He snorted when she first relayed the news and shook his head, wanting her to tell him how many children he actually carried. 

 

When she repeated the number, Loki stopped laughing and frowned, looking down at his stomach. He was 8 weeks along, and currently, about the same size he was when he carried Liam and Leo at this gestational period. 

 

He and Thor just assumed that Loki was just carrying another pair of alpha twins, and were both fine with this, as they had done it before. 

 

Loki was nervously anticipating the delivery of course ‒giving birth to Liam and Leo had hurt like  _ hell _ , so the fact that he would most likely have to do it again was terrifying‒ but he knew that he could do it.

 

But hearing Dr. Song tell him that no, he wasn’t carrying alpha twins, he was carrying  _ triplets _ , was enough to send him into another fit of laughter.

 

He knew Dr. Song and Thor were concerned by his laughter, but it was the only reaction he could express at the moment. The disbelief that he was carrying  _ three _ children, three children that he didn’t know the sexes of, three children that he would have to have naturally because he was  _ terrified _ of hospitals, three children that he would have to feed and take care of and raise at the same time, ran through him, and he continued to laugh, unable to accept this reality.

 

Thor knew that Loki was only laughing because he was actually petrified by the reality that they would have  _ six _ children in 7 months or less, and this was the only way he could process this new information.

 

He shared another worried look with Dr. Song before reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Loki’s back. “... Love?”

 

The change in Loki was  _ instantaneous _ .  The omega’s laughter and disbelief suddenly turned into a downright consuming fear, and he leaned all the way back on the examination table, looking up at the lights of the exam room. 

 

Dr. Song and Thor continued to watch him, the both of them quite anxious about how he was processing this information.

 

Five minutes after Dr. Song let Loki and Thor know that yes, Loki was having triplets, and no, this wasn’t a joke, Loki finally began to accept reality.

 

He didn’t have a choice  _ but _ to accept, really. The evidence was on the ultrasound screen right in front of him. 

 

Three small embryos, each in their own placenta, was more than enough proof that he was carrying triplets.

 

Loki began to wonder how he and Thor were going to handle having three small children to take care of. Their house was chaotic enough, with the boys getting into everything, and Leilah turning 3. 

 

He didn’t even want to  _ think _ about how his own younger brother and sister would complicate this mix, as they were only 2.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki sighed and looked over at Dr. Song, who had taken the ultrasound probe out of him when he began to laugh a few minutes ago. 

 

“Loki… I understand that this task seems daunting, but… everything will be okay. Your body will adjust and shift, just like it did for the boys, and you will be able to carry them just fine, even if they all ended up being alphas.”

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open then and he sat up hurriedly, looking at the doctor in a panic. “ _ Alphas?!” _

 

“I don’t know for certain the secondary sexes of the children you carry, Loki; that was just an example. We can perform the blood test if you’d like.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, trying not to panic. When he and Thor had agreed to let nature take its course for this last pregnancy, he hadn’t envisioned the reality that he would carry triplets. 

 

They’d known it was a possibility of course, as getting off of the fertility suppressant they were on both increased their fertility, and they  _ were _ both high levels, but for some reason, they’d just assumed that they would just have twins again.

 

“Give me the blood test.” he sighed after some time, wanting to know. If he was carrying alpha triplets, it would take him a  _ long _ time to prepare himself for the pregnancy.

 

He remained silent while Dr. Song drew his blood, almost forgetting that Thor was there, and was probably just as panicked as him.

 

He took a moment to search their bond, and began to feel guilty for his reaction. The amount of worry that was pouring from Thor was overwhelming, and it made Loki feel childish for selfishly reacting the way he did. 

 

Waiting for Dr. Song to leave the room, Loki looked over at Thor, running a hand through his golden hair. “I’m sorry.”

 

Thor looked confused by his apology, and rushed to placate him. “Why are you apologizing, Loki?”

 

“Because of my reaction. You didn’t even get a chance to process your reaction because of my own.”

 

Loki didn’t expect the soft smile that graced Thor’s face. “You’re the one carrying our children, Loki. You were the first one my mind went to when Dr. Song relayed this news to us.”

 

Loki sighed then. “What are we going to do?”

 

“The same thing we always do.” mused Thor, reaching out to take Loki’s hand so that he could kiss his knuckles. “We’re going to do our best, and love them with everything in us.”

 

This put a small smile on his face, and he squeezed Thor’s hand, thankful for his positive outlook and naturally uplifting spirit. “What would we do without you?”

 

Thor smiled softly and kissed Loki’s knuckles again, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb. 

 

Dr. Song returned to the room at that moment, and smiled softly at the pair, glad to see that Loki had calmed down. “I have the results, and… I must say that they’re a  _ bit _ ambiguous.”

 

This was the last thing the pair wanted to hear, and Loki let go of Thor’s hands, crossing his arms. “What do you mean, Doctor?”

 

Dr. Song closed the door then, looking down at her chart. “What I can tell you is that you are having an omega, a beta, and an alpha. What I  _ can’t _ tell you are the primary sexes. You’re either have two boys and a girl, or two girls and a boy. I also cannot discern which embryo is which secondary or primary sex right now. We’ll be able to tell the primary and secondary sex of each embryo with absolute certainty during your 16th and 20th week.”

 

Loki was  _ relieved _ to hear that he was only having one alpha, and silently praised the Norns, thankful. “How long will this pregnancy last, in your opinion?”

 

Dr. Song hummed for a moment, looking at the pictures of the ultrasound that she printed. “I would say no longer than 35 weeks, and no earlier than 32. I’ll be able to make a clearer prediction once I see how they grow, further in the pregnancy.”

 

Loki and Thor nodded in understanding. “Will we have to come back more frequently than four weeks?”

 

Dr. Song shook her head. “Not until the 3rd trimester. I would like to see you every week of your third trimester, but until then, every four weeks is fine.”

 

“What about delivery?”

 

“As always, the decision is up to you. Having triplets naturally is no harder than having twins naturally. The only downside is that there is an increased risk that every baby might not face down towards the birth canal during delivery, and there is an increased risk for one or more of them being born breech ‒rear or feet first. Because of this, a hospital delivery is recommended.”

 

Loki froze when Dr. Song said this. “Excuse me?”

 

“It’s very dangerous for you to have triplets outside of a hospital setting if even a single baby is in breech position, Loki. If one of the infants are unable to flip towards the birth canal before delivery, you will have to deliver in a hospital setting.”

 

“What if we can get all of them to flip?” murmured Thor, completely understanding Loki’s fear of delivering in a hospital setting.

 

“There is a method that has an 85% success rate, called the Webster Breech Technique. It is a chiropractic technique, and helps facilitate pelvic alignment, and increase the functioning of the nervous system. We can explore options as you progress further in the pregnancy, but… if all three babies manage to flip downwards towards the birth canal before delivery, then it is perfectly safe to give birth in your nest. If even  _ one _ baby is in breech position, you’ll have to go to the hospital and have a cesarean.”

 

Loki knew then that he would do everything in his power to prevent having to get a cesarean. He made a mental note to research everything there was to know about carrying triplets, and delivering them naturally. He would also reach out to Aditya, as he remembered that the midwife and doula had given birth to alpha triplets naturally. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Loki nodded, knowing that Dr. Song would do everything she possibly could to help him achieve his goal of a natural delivery. “Thank you, Dr. Song. We’ll see you back in 5 weeks; we won’t return from our honeymoon until then, since our wedding is in 3 weeks.”

 

Dr. Song smiled softly at the pair. “Of course. I’ll see you both then. Have a wonderful day.”

 

They both waved goodbye and waited for her to close the door before relaxing. 

 

Thor looked over at Loki then, a gentle smile on his face. “I suppose we’ll be making a visit to Aditya sometime soon.”

 

Loki nodded, standing up and getting off of the exam table so that he could get dressed again. “Yes. I need to know everything I have to do to have them naturally.”

 

Thor stood up from his chair once Loki was finished getting dressed, taking his hand and leading them out of the room and practice. 

 

He was quite surprised that they were having triplets, and although the alpha side of him was  _ ecstatic _ , the rational part of him knew that Loki’s body would be under tremendous stress through the coming months.

 

“We’re not having any more children, Thor.”

 

Thor blinked a few times, Loki’s voice pulling him from the haze of his mind. “Hm?”

 

“We’re not having any more children.” laughed Loki, getting into their car and strapping himself in. “I’m putting my foot down.”

 

Thor laughed as well, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot, heading back home. “You’re breaking my alpha heart, Loki.”

 

Loki snorted, swatting Thor’s thigh playfully. “I guess it’s going to have to stay broken then. These three are  _ it _ .”

 

Thor smiled softly, agreeing with him. Although he loved children, having six was a lot, and he truly felt in his heart that he didn’t want anymore.

 

They arrived home after stopping for brunch, and greeted Loki’s parents. They were currently on the couch with Loki’s siblings Daniel and Isabella while Leilah lied against Laufey, watching a kids show.

 

The boys were at school, and wouldn’t be home till 4, so Loki would tell them the news when they got home.

 

Laufey perked up when Loki and Thor walked into the living room, an excited smile on his face. “Hey, Loki baby!”

 

Loki smiled and sat down next to his mother, resting his head on his shoulder, and laughing softly when Leilah climbed into his lap and nestled into his torso. “Hello, Mother.”

 

Farbauti pressed a flurry of kisses against Isabella’s cheek before looking over at Loki and Thor. “Well? What did the doctor say?”

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Leilah, closing his eyes and continuing to rest his head on his mother’s shoulder. “Guess.”

 

“Triplet alphas.” joked Farbauti, a smirk on his face. 

 

“Well you’re right about the first part.” sighed Loki, keeping his eyes closed. 

 

Laufey widened his eyes, turning his head to look at Loki. “Norns! Triplets, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded, sitting up then and picking up Leilah, pressing a kiss against her face. “An alpha, beta, and omega. Dr. Song says that it’s either two boys and a girl or two girls and a boy.”

 

Farbauti shook his head in disbelief. “Oh my…”

 

Loki nodded again, feeling just as in shock as his parents. “She also said that if all three babies don’t flip downwards towards the birth canal before I’m 32 weeks, that I’ll have to get a cesarean.”

 

Laufey shook his head. “You  _ want _ to have three children naturally, Loki?”

 

“I do. It’s the quickest way to recovery.”

 

Laufey shuddered, not understanding how his son actually  _ wanted _ to have children naturally, without the aid of medicine. 

 

“Well we’re both happy to have more grandchildren.” sighed Farbauti, processing the fact that there would be eight children in the house come November or December.

 

There was nothing that they could do about this now though, so for today, they all played with the children until the boys came home from school.

 

Liam and Leo ran through the front doors of Loki and Thor’s section of the mansion, shouting for Thor.

 

The adults all shared an amused look before Thor called out to them. “We’re in here, boys!”

 

Liam and Leo ran to the living room together, both beginning to hurriedly speak.

 

“Dad! Dad! At school, you have to come, and it’s next week, and Davey said his dad was cooler than you, and‒”

 

“Yeah, he said his dad was cooler, but we said  _ our _ dad was cooler, so you have to come next week Dad!”

 

“Yeah, you have to come with us to school next week!”

 

Loki and Thor shared an amused look before Thor answered. “What is this about me having to come to school with you next week?”

 

Liam and Leo both rolled their eyes, repeating themselves. “You have to come to school with us next week!” rushed Leo, throwing his small hands in the air.

 

“Yeah! The teacher said so!” echoed Liam, crossing his arms. “And Mommy said you have to listen to the teacher!”

 

Thor couldn’t stop the amused smile spreading across his face, and he laughed softly, his heart swelling with love for his children. “Why did the teacher say I have to go to school with you all next week?”

 

Liam unzipped his bookbag, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Leo, who then handed it to Thor. “Here! The teacher said to give this to you.”

 

Loki scooted a bit closer and took a look at the flyer that Leo handed Thor. “It says that next Wednesday is bring your father to school day.” He looked up at the boys. “Is this what you're wanting your father to go to?”

 

Liam and Leo nodded eagerly, looking over at Thor. “Can you come, Dad?”

 

Thor nodded, folding the paper up and putting it in his pocket. “Of course I can come.”

 

The boys cheered, jumping up and celebrating. 

 

Thor and Loki shared another look and laughed, before motioning for them to sit down on the floor with them. “Boys, your mother and I have something to tell you.”

 

Liam and Leo sat down warily, wondering what news their parents had for them.

 

“Remember how we told you that you’ll be getting a new brother or sister in a few months?”

 

Both boys nodded, not really caring. 

 

“Well, we found out today that you’ll be having  _ three _ new brothers or sisters, today.”

 

Liam and Leo blinked a few times in confusion, and Leo frowned, his face scrunched in disgust. “Can you feel them move inside of you?”

 

Loki laughed, amused by the question. “Not right now, but when they get bigger, I will.”

 

Leo seemed even more put off by this information, shuddering slightly. “That’s gross, Mommy.”

 

Liam agreed, also looking sickened by this news. “Are you going to die, Mommy?”

 

The adults widened their eyes in horror, and Farbauti shook his head, laughing softly. “Liam… why would your mother die?”

 

Liam shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “I dunno. Won’t he explode?”

 

“Why would I explode, Liam?”

 

“The people in the movies that get aliens inside them explode.” 

 

Thor laughed, reaching out and ruffling Liam’s blonde hair. “Your mother isn’t going to explode, Liam.”

 

“But the people in the movies do,” argued Leo, crossing his arms. “When the aliens are born, they burst out the person’s tummy.”

 

“Leo,” laughed Laufey, readjusting Daniel on his lap. “Your mother won’t explode.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I  _ swear _ .” laughed Loki, pinching the cheeks of both the boys. “They’ll be born the same way that Leilah was born.”

 

The boys seemed relieved that Loki wouldn’t explode, but didn’t seem to care too much that they would be getting three new siblings. 

 

Loki or Thor weren’t surprised by this, as the twins reacted much like this when Loki was pregnant with Leilah.

 

“I’m hungry, Mommy. Can we have a snack?” sighed Liam, looking at him expectantly.

 

Loki looked at his watch, seeing that it was 4:30. “Sure.”

 

He stood up then, moving Leilah to his hip, and leading the boys into the kitchen. He sat Leilah down in her booster seat, and began to prepare a healthy snack for all 5 children, letting everyone know the snacks were done a few minutes later.

 

It would be tough, juggling his career as an omega rights activist, while being a mother to six, but Loki knew it was possible. 

 

As long as he relied on those he was closest to for support, he could juggle these facets of life effectively.

  
  


* * *

 

Loki didn’t visit Aditya until a month and a half after their wedding. Loki was now 14 weeks along, and definitely looked as if he was carrying triplets. He was a  _ tad _ larger than he was when he was pregnant with Liam and Leo around this gestational period, and was rounder as well.

 

He was thankful that Aditya was willing to help him deliver these children, and met with him on a Friday. The boys were at school, and Thor was working, so it was just him and Leilah today.

 

Loki honestly enjoyed the rare times where he was able to spend one on one time with his children. He knew his children craved it, and he felt guilty sometimes, knowing that he was beginning to get busier and busier with his work.

 

He never missed a school or sporting event with Liam or Leo though, and he always tried to take Leilah with him when he went to run personal errands, so he comforted himself with the knowledge that he was trying his best.

 

He was meeting Aditya today in the birthing center he helped the omega create, wanting to go over some specifics about the pregnancy and the delivery. He couldn’t shove away the minor anxiety he was feeling about the pregnancy, and found that he was constantly sending up prayers to the Norns. 

 

He pushed Leilah’s stroller into the building and nodded at the receptionist, letting her know that he was here for his meeting with Aditya.

 

The receptionist paged Aditya, and let Loki know that it was fine to head back to Aditya’s office.

 

Loki pushed Leilah’s stroller back, and entered Aditya’s office, a large smile breaking out across his face.

 

“Aditya!”

 

The small omega looked up from his computer and smiled softly at Loki, standing up and meeting him halfway to pull him into a hug. “Loki! It’s such a pleasure to see you.”

 

He looked down at Leilah then, who was staring at him curiously with her bright sage eyes. “And who do we have here? You must be the lovely Ms. Leilah.”

 

Leilah laughed softly, reaching out to Aditya, and surprising Loki. Leilah was a  _ very _ shy child, and rarely spoke, so to see her reaching out to Aditya warmed his heart.

 

Aditya pinched her cheek softly, looking up at Loki. “She’s almost three now, right?”

 

Loki nodded, putting on the brakes of the stroller, and picking up Leilah. “Yes. They’re all growing up so fast. The boys will be 6 in a few months.”

 

Aditya shook his head, leading Loki back over to his desk. “Can you believe that 6 years ago, you had your first babies?”

 

“I can’t,” laughed Loki, feeling bittersweet. It was always hard seeing his children getting older each day, as a large part of him wanted them to remain small and cute forever. “But they’re growing up. Pretty soon, they’ll be going to high school, graduating college, getting families of their own.”

 

Aditya shot Loki an understanding smile. “I wish I could tell you it gets easier each day. My oldest sons are 42, and when I look at them, I still see my precious baby boys.”

 

Loki sighed, imagining Liam and Leo as successful businessmen. He found a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes then, and fanned at his face, laughing softly. “Norns, look at me. This pregnancy has made me a blubbering mess.”

 

“Yes, the pregnancy. This time it's triplets?”

 

Loki nodded, pressing a flurry of kisses against Leilah’s round cheeks, and smiling when she giggled. “Yes. An alpha, a beta, and an omega.”

 

Aditya hummed, nodding thoughtfully. “That will be  _ much _ easier on your body. You probably will get a few inches larger around than you were with Liam and Leo.”

 

Loki sighed then, imagining it. “That’s still quite large…”

 

“It is. But like I always say, it is worth it when your children arrive.”

 

Loki nodded in agreement, beginning to explain his hopes for the delivery. “I would truly like to have them all in my nest. I want to avoid the hospital at all costs.”

 

“Of course, of course. It will take so much longer recovering from a cesarean.” Aditya pulled out a large binder then, flipping through it until he found what he was looking for. “I assume you’ve done some research on your own?”

 

“Yes. My OBGYN actually recommended that I look into the Webster Breech Technique, since the chance of having a breech child is higher in a multiples pregnancy.”

 

“You’re absolutely right. The chance of a baby being in breech position is higher than it would be in a pregnancy with one child. But this technique is one that I would recommend, if any of the babies are having trouble flipping down.”

 

Loki nodded, relieved to hear this. “I’d also like to have them in my bath, just like I did with Liam and Leo.”

 

“Of course! I wouldn’t recommend any other way.”

 

Loki went over some of the minuscule details that he wanted Aditya to know, and by the end of the hour, felt fairly confident that he would be able to deliver every child naturally, without medical intervention. 

 

And although Aditya could help eliminate some of his fears about the delivery, he  _ couldn’t _ do anything about Loki’s minor reservations about the pregnancy.

 

Those he would have to overcome  _ himself _ .

 

* * *

 

After returning from their honeymoon, Thor began to spend more and more time at the office. It first started out with Thor going in on Wednesdays, which were generally one of his days off.

 

Then he slowly increased from an 8 hour work day to a 12 hour work day.

 

And then he started working 6 days a week.

 

It hurt the children to have their father absent, and although Thor managed to make it to every event for Liam and Leo, he wasn’t always there to say goodnight, and he was often gone before the children woke up for school.

 

Loki knew that Thor was only working so hard because of the six months he would be taking off once Loki had the triplets, but that did nothing to mitigate his worries.

 

In between working upwards of 12 hours a day, making sure he attended all of Liam and Leo’s after-school events, and getting to all of Loki’s check-ups with the pregnancy, he barely had enough time to sleep.

 

Loki knew that Thor couldn’t last like this, and decided to talk to him about his workload during his 6 and a half month of pregnancy. 

 

Thor had become haggard and gray, and Loki put his foot down on how long Thor could work when the alpha began to complain about heart palpitations. 

 

It was a Saturday, and Thor was thankfully off. Loki was 28 weeks along, and would be put on bedrest if he made it to week 33. Because of this, he wanted to spend as much time with his family outside of the house as possible while he could. 

 

Liam and Leo were still scared of going to parks because of what happened with Angrboda, so Laufey suggested that they take the children to an indoor playground and gymnasium. 

 

Everything would be guarded and supervised, and no one could get in without being checked in by an attendant, so Loki agreed immediately.

 

It was large enough to have sections for all children of all ages, so Loki loved this. He also loved that some of the structures were big enough for the adults to play alongside their children with, so while he couldn’t physically join them, Thor could.

 

Leilah was now three, so Loki helped her out when he could on the different jungle gyms, enjoying his time with her.

 

The family gathered back at their table in the dining section an hour after playing on the equipment, and ordered a few pizzas for themselves.

 

Loki wasn’t happy to see that Thor was sending an email on his phone while they waited for the pizza to get to their table, and reached out, rubbing at his wrist.

 

“Thor…”

 

Thor turned his head slightly, still typing out the email. “Hm?”

 

“We’re out with the children…”

 

Thor sent the email and put his phone away, gently taking Loki’s hand and pressing a soft, lingering kiss against his knuckles. “I’m sorry. That should be the last email of the day.”

 

Loki wasn’t pleased by this, and he turned on the bench towards Thor, grabbing his other hand, and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that… I really don’t like you working such long hours, Thor.”

 

Thor frowned slightly, pressing another kiss against Loki’s knuckles. “I know, love. But I have to. I have a lot of work to catch up on if I’m going to take a 6-month leave. I need to make sure that every loose end is tied up.”

 

Loki frowned even deeper than him after hearing this. “You’re not a machine, Thor. You can’t keep working at this pace. I’m  _ worried  _ about you.”

 

Thor felt a pang of guilt in his heart when Loki said this, and he rubbed the backs of Loki’s hands with his thumbs, trying to placate him. “I won’t be working like this much longer. Once you get on bedrest, I’ll take my leave.”

 

“Mommy! When is the pizza coming?”

 

Loki and Thor looked over and Liam, who was groaning and complaining about how hungry he was. “I’m  _ hungry _ !”

 

Leo nodded, beginning to complain too. “I’m so hungry, I could eat all the food here.”

 

Liam frowned, turning towards him. “ _ I’m _ so hungry, could eat all the food in the  _ world _ !”

 

“Oh yeah? Well,  _ I’m _ so hungry, I can eat all the food in the  _ universe _ !” 

 

Laufey laughed softly, reaching across the table to ruffle their hair. “The pizza should be here any moment, boys. Be patient.”

 

The twins pouted but listened to Laufey, sighing heavily and grumbling.

 

Thankfully, the pizza came a few minutes later, and the boys chowed down, devouring the pizza and acting as if they had never eaten before.

 

This amused Loki some, but he was still worried about Thor. The alpha was massaging his temples, and he looked paler than he had in the past few months.

 

“Thor?”

 

He placed a hand on Thor’s upper back when the alpha didn’t answer, frowning in concern. “Thor?”

 

He panicked when Thor began to lean forward, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him up. “Thor?! What’s wrong?! Talk to me!”

 

By now the rest of the family was looking down at the pair, heavily concerned. 

 

Farbauti stood up carefully, looking around. “I’ll go find an attendant.”

 

Thor began to sway in Loki’s hold then, and collapsed head first onto the table, fainting.

 

“Oh my Norns!” cried Loki, tucking Thor’s hair behind his ear so that it was out of his face with a shaky hand. “Father, call someone!”

 

Farbauti already had his phone out and dialed emergency services, getting on the line with them.

 

Loki’s eyes began to well with worried tears, and he continued to caress Thor’s face, trying to not panic.

 

Leilah began to cry when she saw how panicked all of the adults were, so Laufey picked her up, trying to console her.

 

Liam and Leo were extremely quiet, both of them concerned for their father, and understanding that they needed to be quiet so that everyone could help their father.

 

“Loki, they’re saying that we need to place him on his back, and raise his legs at least 12 inches above his chest.”

 

A few attendants of the gymnasium they were at ran over to the family then, assessing the situation, and helping move Thor onto the ground.

 

They placed a large foam wedge under his knees, which elevated his legs to the appropriate height, and made sure he was still breathing. 

 

Loki noticed how gray Thor was now, and wiped at his eyes, wishing that he could get on the ground and hold Thor’s hand. His stomach was too large to do that comfortably though, so for now, he bit his lower lip, praying that the emergency crew would get there soon.

 

“How long has he been unconscious?”

 

Loki snapped his head towards the alpha attendant who spoke, his heart racing. “I-I don’t know. A minute maybe?”

 

The attendant who spoke to him looked down at Thor, beginning to speak to the employee who was checking to see if Thor was breathing. “Is he breathing?”

 

“Yes, but faintly.”

 

Loki turned towards his father hurriedly, trying to remain calm. “How far away are they?”

 

“2 minutes, Loki. They’ll be here soon.”

 

Loki nodded, looking down at Thor and praying that he was okay. He began to worry then that this was a complication of the heart palpitations he’d begun to have recently. 

 

The two minutes that it took for the ambulance to get there felt like an eternity to Loki, and once they arrived and made sure that Thor was breathing properly and didn’t have any immediate issues, stabilized him and placed him on the stretcher.

 

Loki’s parents let him know that they would get the children and bring them to the hospital, so he sped off with the EMTs, getting into the back of the ambulance with Thor, and holding his hand the entire way there. He was worried and concerned about the fact that he hadn’t woken up yet, and let the EMTs know that Thor had recently begun to suffer from heart palpitations, wondering if this had anything to do with him fainting. 

 

They let him know that it was a possibility, and got Thor to the hospital in record time, getting him into a room.

 

Loki tried his best to remain calm and level-headed while Thor was unconscious, answering all of the doctor’s questions. 

 

The doctor left with Thor after Loki answered all of his questions, off to run some tests on the alpha.

 

Now that Loki was alone, he allowed himself to cry, unable to shed himself of the overwhelming guilt and concern he felt because of this. 

 

If he had just intervened sooner, if he had just told Thor  _ no _ , if he had just put his foot down sooner, then this wouldn’t have happened. 

 

He took out his phone with a shaky hand and dialed Frigga’s number, calling her. He needed to alert her about Thor.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki sniffed, his eyes filling with more tears. “Mother…”

 

“Loki? Loki, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Thor!” wept Loki, the dam that he’d been holding back finally breaking. “H-He fainted, and we’re at the hospital, and they running tests on him to find out what’s wrong.”

 

Frigga took in a sharp breath. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

 

Loki sniffed, nodding and ending the call. He didn’t know when his parents or the children would get here, so, for now, he allowed himself to cry, his worry only increasing the longer they kept Thor away.

 

Frigga arrived before the nurses returned with Thor, and Loki got up, making his way over to her on shaky legs. “Mother…”

 

Frigga opened up her arms, rushing towards Loki with unshed tears in her eyes, and pulling him into her arms. “It’s okay, Son. It’s okay.”

 

“What if it’s his heart?” wept Loki, crying on her shoulder. “He’s been gone for 30 minutes!”

 

Frigga rubbed Lok’s back gently, trying to calm him. “Calm down, Loki. You can’t get too worked up.”

 

Loki’s body didn’t react well to stress when he was pregnant, so Frigga was worried that this would be enough to push him into another OSIC episode;  _ especially _ since he carried triplets this time.

 

“I  _ can’t _ !” he cried, holding onto her tighter. “What if he had a heart attack?!”

 

“Come, Loki. Let’s sit down.”

 

“What if something is truly wrong, Mother?! They haven’t brought him back yet!”  

 

“Sh… let’s not jump to conclusions, Loki. Tell me everything that happened.”

 

Loki sniffed, resting his head on Frigga’s shoulder, and recalling the events of the day. “I… I told him to stop working while we were out with the children, and… he put his phone away and started to rub his temples, and then he turned gray, and he couldn’t talk to me, and before I knew it he fainted!”

 

Frigga frowned, running through a list of afflictions in her head. “He has been working more than usual lately…”

 

“I-I keep telling him that he needs to take a break, and relax, but he won’t  _ listen _ , Mother!”

 

Frigga patted Loki’s head, smoothing his hair. “Loki… please don’t panic. We’re at one of the best hospitals in the country. Everything will be okay. The doctors know what they’re doing.”

 

Both omegas looked up as the door to Thor’s room opened up, nurses pushing Thor’s bed back into the room.

 

Loki and Frigga stood up and rushed over to his bedside, each of them carefully taking one of his hands, and caressing his face. 

 

Loki turned his head towards the doctor, even more tears welling in his eyes. “What’s wrong with him?” 

 

The doctor sighed, looking at the trio. “Adrenal Fatigue. In Layman's terms, he had pushed his body past the brink of exhaustion, and it couldn’t take any more of the stress.”

 

“So it wasn’t a heart attack?”

 

The doctor shook his head, looking through his charts. “Not at all.”

 

The relief that Loki felt when the doctor told him this couldn’t be quantified, and he sagged down into the chair next to Thor’s bed, feeling better about Thor’s ailment.

 

Frigga seemed relieved as well, and looked down at Thor, continuing to caress his cheek. “What will recovery look like, Doctor?”

 

“No more working. He needs to take leave from work for at  _ least _ a month, and when he returns, he is only allowed to work 5 hours a day, 5 days a week. After 2 months have passed of working like this, he may work the standard 8 or 9-hour shift, but  _ no _ longer than that. If he does what he did this time again, he  _ will _ have a heart attack. And he’s too young to suffer from one. He’s only 31, so we definitely want to stave off a heart attack for as long as possible.”

 

Loki nodded hurriedly, knowing that Thor wouldn’t return to work until  _ he _ said it was okay. He didn’t think he could go on if Thor ever passed while they were this young; especially while they were still raising the kids. 

 

“What about medications?”

 

“He will need to be placed on a strict diet, full of proteins, vitamins, and minerals, for 3 months. Bedrest for two weeks. And he needs to do light workouts like gentle yoga, beginning a month from now.”

 

Loki nodded again, wiping at his tears. “What else can we expect? How long will he be in the hospital?”

 

“I’d like to keep him here for at least a week. As for what you can expect, he will be  _ very _ lethargic for the next two weeks. He will sleep for at  _ least _ 12 hours a day, and will have trouble holding things.” 

 

The doctor looked down at Loki, noticing that he was heavily pregnant. “When are you due?”

 

“In 5 to 7 weeks.”

 

The doctor made a note of this in his chart. “He should be recovered enough to hold children and infants by then. As long as he manages to get 8 hours of sleep a day ‒even if they’re broken up into increments‒ then he will make a smooth recovery.”

 

Loki and Frigga were even more relieved to hear this. “When will he wake up?”

 

“He might wake up in a few hours, but it won’t be for long. Maybe a few minutes at the most.”

 

Frigga and Loki frowned deeply when they heard this. “Is a week the expected length he’ll stay here, Doctor?”

 

“I’d like to keep him here for a week. If he seems to be responding properly to treatment, then he will be discharged early.”

 

Loki sighed and leaned over, resting his forehead against Thor’s shoulder. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

The doctor nodded, letting the pair know to come and get him if they had any more questions.

 

Loki’s phone chimed with a notification, and he read that his parents and the children were finally here. “The children are here, Mother. I’ll be right back.”

 

Frigga nodded, scooting closer to Thor and holding his hand. 

 

Loki couldn’t stop berating himself for not demanding that Thor end his merciless work schedule sooner, and tried to not stress too much over it. The last thing anyone needed was him slipping into another coma.

 

“Mother!”

 

Laufey and the children turned towards the sound of Loki’s voice, relieved to see him. The boys ran towards Loki quickly, latching onto his legs, and nestling their small faces into the folds of his pants. 

 

Laufey had Leilah in his arms, and he handed the squirming toddler over to Loki, who gratefully took her in his arms and kissed her forehead a few times.

 

“I dropped your father and siblings off at home before coming here. I’m not sure how long we’ll be staying, so I wanted the twins home in case we’re here for a few hours.”

 

Loki nodded, reaching down to run a hand through Liam’s hair. “Thank you for coming and bringing the children.” 

 

Laufey nodded, following Loki down the hall and to an elevator. “What did they say was wrong with him.”

 

“Adrenal fatigue.” sighed Loki, shaking his head. “They’re keeping him for a week.”

 

Laufey widened his eyes in shock here, surprised that it was something so serious. “Norns, Loki… did they say how long recovery was?”

 

“Bedrest for two weeks after being discharged, a strict diet for 3 months, no working for a month, and he’s only allowed to work for 5 hours a day when he can work again. The doctor said after a few months, he can return to working 8 to 10 hours a day, but if he pushes himself again like this, for this long, he’ll have a heart attack.”

 

Laufey shook his head and grabbed Liam and Leo’s hands as they got off of the elevator and followed Loki to the VIP room on the hall. “Norns… I’m so sorry, Loki. Your father and I will do anything and everything we can to support you both until Thor makes a full recovery.”

 

Loki bit his lower lip, trying to stall the next wave of tears threatening to flow from his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

The boys let go of Laufey’s hands once they entered the room, and ran over to Frigga, who opened her arms and hugged them both. “Hello, boys.”

 

Liam and Leo looked over at Thor, concern on their faces. “What’s wrong with Daddy?”

 

“Your father is very sick.” sighed Frigga, looking over at her son. “But the doctors are helping him get better.”

 

Leo looked up at his grandmother then. “Why is he sick?”

 

Frigga hummed for a moment, thinking about how to best explain this to him and his brother. “When someone works too hard for too long, they get sick. And this is what happened to your father.”

 

Leo’s frown deepened, and he looked over at Loki. “Is he gonna die?”

 

Loki eyebrows shot up at the finality that this question was asked in, and hurriedly shook his head. “No, no sweetheart. Your father won’t die.”

 

Liam looked over at Loki then too, obviously concerned for Thor. “Promise?”

 

“I  _ swear _ .” assured Loki, smoothing a hand over his hair. 

 

Leilah began to reach out for Frigga, so Loki handed her the toddler, sitting on a chair on the other side of Thor’s hospital bed. Today had been a stressful day, and he wanted nothing more than to nestle against Thor’s side, and fall asleep.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Loki opened his eyes and looked over at Liam. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

“Can we hug Daddy?”

 

Loki nodded, getting up. He helped the boys onto Thor’s bed, and smiled softly as the twins nestled into Thor’s side. 

 

The family remained silent for half an hour, each of them reflecting on Thor’s current state, and praying that he woke up soon.

 

When the children had been here for an hour, Thor groaned and begun to stir in the bed, coughing and beginning to panic.

 

Loki reached over and took his hand, shushing him gently. “It’s alright, Thor. It’s alright. You’re in the hospital.”

 

Loki could still feel the sense of panic emanating from Thor because of their bond, and he rubbed his hand, trying to soothe him with his touch. “You’re okay, Thor.”

 

Thor coughed again, noticing that his children were nestled into his side as he became more aware. “I… I can’t move anything below my neck, Loki.”

 

Loki’s eyes shot open when he heard this, and he immediately began to think the worst, standing up hurriedly. “I’ll get the doctor. Just relax and stay calm, Thor.”

 

He sped out of the room to the best of his ability, and made it to the nurse’s station. “I-I need help! My husband says he can’t move!”

 

One of the nurses paged the doctor, and followed Loki back to their room, beginning to look over Thor.

 

Checking all of his vitals, she was relieved to see that those were okay. 

 

The doctor came in a few seconds later, and nodded at the family. “Hello, Thor. Your wife tells me that you can’t move?”

 

Thor was alarmed to find that it nearly took all of his energy to nod, and he immediately collapsed back against the pillow, feeling as if he’d just run a marathon.

 

The doctor took note of this, and took out a pen, performing a quick test on Thor. He places the clip of the pen on Thor’s big toe, and squeezed gently, looking for signs of pain on Thor’s face. “Did you feel that?”

 

“Yes.” hissed Thor, wishing that he could rub his toe and soothe the pain. 

 

The doctor performed similar sensation and pressure tests on Thor, and was satisfied with what he found. “This is a common symptom of Adrenal Fatigue. Your ability to move will slowly return to you while you recover.”

 

Thor frowned deeply, not happy to hear this. The world around him began to get fuzzy, and he found himself unable to stay awake any longer, losing consciousness again.

 

Liam and Leo panicked when Thor lost consciousness again, and began to tug at his shirt, their eyes welling with tears. “Daddy?!”

 

The doctor smiled softly, writing something down in his chart. “Your father is alright, boys. He was extremely tired, and fell asleep. He’s just fine.”

 

Liam and Leo didn’t seem to believe the doctor, and looked at Loki for confirmation.

 

“Daddy’s fine, boys. He’s just sleeping.”

 

Liam and Leo nestled back into Thor’s side after the doctor and Loki assured them that Thor was okay again, wrapping their arms around his torso, and closing their eyes.

 

Thor didn’t wake up again that night, and around 8 pm, Loki and Laufey took the children home. 

 

They’d all decided that Frigga would remain with Thor at night, so that Loki could be home with the children. He would be with Thor throughout the morning and afternoon, and after leaving to get the boys from school, would return here so that they could see him and interact with him, before heading home for the night.

 

Loki wished he could sleep once he returned home, but he couldn’t. After tucking in the children and kissing them goodnight, he tossed and turned the entire night.

 

He figured the babies could feel his stress and anxiety over the situation, as they were restless, and wouldn’t stop moving or kicking him.

 

All in all, he’d had a very miserable night, and  _ just _ when he’d fallen asleep, it was time to wake up and make breakfast for the children. Luckily the school bus for Liam and Leo picked them up right at the mansion gates, so he only had to pick them up after school so that they could see Thor.

 

After packing some toys and snacks for Leilah, Loki made his way to the hospital, hoping that Thor was awake. He believed that most of his worry lied with Thor being unconscious.

 

He was relieved to see that Thor was sitting up in the bed and talking to his mother when Loki made it to the room, and he couldn’t erase the grin on his face, happiness and relief coursing through him.

 

Leilah perked up beside Loki and ran over to Thor, a happy grin on her face. “Daddy!”

 

Frigga smiled gently and picked her up, helping her onto the bed so that she could wrap her arms around Thor.

 

It was still hard to move, but Thor managed to wrap Leilah in a warm embrace, kissing her temple. “Hello, Leilah.”

 

Leilah nestled into the crook of Thor’s neck, covering herself in his scent, and beginning to relax.

 

Loki made his way over to the unoccupied side of Thor’s bed and bent over, pressing a kiss against his lips. “How are you?”

 

Thor sighed, leaning back into the bed and repositioning Leilah. “Much better. It’s still very hard to move, but… I feel better. The doctor said I should be able to walk by the end of the week.”

 

Loki felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders when he heard this. “Thank the Norns. I was so concerned and worried, Thor. I… I thought you actually had a heart attack.”

 

He was embarrassed to admit that seeing Thor like that yesterday turned him into a sniveling mess, so he kept that tidbit of information to himself.

 

Once Frigga said goodbye to them and left to return home, Thor relaxed back into the bed, closing his eyes. “How are the boys and Leilah holding up?”

 

Loki sighed softly. “It was quite difficult to put them all to sleep last night. They all wanted you to say goodnight and wish them sweet dreams like you usually do.”

 

It warmed Thor’s heart to hear this, and he smiled, rubbing Leilah's small back with his large thumb. “I’ll be home soon.”

  
  


Loki wished that he’d demanded Thor to stop working so hard  _ much _ earlier. He couldn’t let go of the minor guilt he felt towards this situation.

 

Thor sensed this sentiment through their bond and sighed softly, looking over at Loki. “Loki… none of this is your fault. I would’ve continued working at this pace, even if you told me that you didn’t want me to.”

 

Loki shifted his gaze away from Thor. “I just want you to be healthy, Thor. You really scared me, and I know it’s too soon to think about this, but I honestly began to think about the possibility of living without you this young, and I couldn’t even finish the thought.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Thor thought to himself about this. He felt terrible for overworking himself to exhaustion, and felt guilty that him doing this meant that it would make it  _ that _ much harder for Loki. He’d planned on taking a six month leave, and wanted to help Loki during the last 5 to 7 weeks of the pregnancy as he got bigger and his ability to move and do things for himself decreased, but now that he would be in recovery for three months, that would impact his ability to help Loki tremendously.

 

“I’m so sorry, Loki. This… this wasn’t what I planned at all.”

 

Loki waved his hand, dismissing this. “My mother said that he and my father will help us as long as we need it, and I don’t doubt that your mother will be in to check on you a few times each day. We have more help than you think.”

 

Thor still felt terrible about overworking himself and sighed again, a slight frown on his face. He knew the doctor told him to be patient with himself, but it was hard, being used to doing everything and then suddenly being rendered immobile. 

 

He hated to admit it, but he would need to depend on those he loved and was close to for the duration of his recovery. 

 

It would be difficult, with Loki slated to go into labor 5 to 7 weeks from now, but it could be done. And Thor was determined to listen to the doctor and his advice so that he could recover quickly.

 

* * *

 

To the relief of everyone, Thor was discharged 6 days later from the hospital. He was walking again ‒albeit slowly‒ but it was a small victory that his family rejoiced in.

 

Thor was happy to see all of his children when Loki came to pick him up the Saturday morning, and he hugged them all close, pressing loving kisses against their heads.

 

He noticed that they could all barely contain their excitement once he put on his seatbelt, and he commented on it, asking Leo why they were so excited.

 

“It’s a secret!” laughed the young alpha, his twin echoing next. “Yeah, it’s a secret, Dad!”

 

Thor smirked, looking behind him at Leilah. “Leilah? Will you tell Daddy this secret?”

 

Leilah giggled and shook her head, holding onto her teddy bear. 

 

“Loki? Do you know what the children are talking about?”

 

Loki feigned ignorance, pretending to focus completely on driving. “I wish I did.”

 

This amused Thor, and he turned back around in his seat, relaxing into it. “How are the little ones?”

 

Loki looked down at his large, round stomach for a moment. “They’re quite active today; even Theo.”

 

They’d discovered what they were having and which baby was which primary and secondary sex a few weeks ago, so now they referred to each baby by name. 

 

The babies stayed in the positions they were in, and mostly shifted in him or kicked him, so it was easy to feel which baby was kicking or moving a lot depending on where in his stomach the kicks or shifts in movement came from.

 

“Wow, even Theo?”

 

Theo was their beta son, and didn’t move as much as his siblings. After numerous testing, it was determined that he was just a calm baby like Leilah had been.

 

Loki smiled softly, getting onto the highway. “Can you guys believe that you’ll have two new brothers and a sister in a few weeks?”

 

Liam and Leo shrugged their shoulders before Liam spoke. “Babies are boring.”

 

Leo nodded in agreement and crossed his arms, feeling the same. “Abby from our class said that her mom had a baby, and all it does is cry and poop.”

 

“Yeah! They don’t do anything!”

 

Thor smiled at this, laughing to himself. “You boys were babies once too.”

 

This statement seemed to put them in an introspective mood, and Thor and Loki laughed together, speaking about random things until they made it home.

 

Once they got home and unstrapped the children from their car and booster seats, the children ran towards the front doors of the mansion, shouting for Thor to hurry and see their surprise.

 

Loki held onto Thor’s arm to help support him, and walked him inside the mansion and to their portion of it, opening their doors.

 

Leilah and her brothers couldn’t stop grinning, and they urged Thor to walk faster, wanting him to go to the living room.

 

“I think they want you to go to the living room.” observed Loki, a knowing smile on his face.

 

Together, he and Thor walked to the living room, turning the corner.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

Thor gasped when he saw his entire family and Freyr and Freya standing under a “Welcome Home” banner.

 

His gaze softened then, and he walked forward, hugging his brothers. “You guys…”

 

His brothers had all moved out through the years, each of them working at different locations around the country for their father’s company, and it truly meant a lot to see them here with him right now.

 

He hugged his father next, who had flown all the way from Singapore. His father had been negotiating an important deal, so to see him here meant the world.

 

He finally hugged Freyr and Freya, pulling them into a tight embrace, and laughing. He noticed that their children and their mates were here as well, and greeted them, before Loki led him to the couch so that he could sit down, and not overexert himself. 

 

“This is so thoughtful! Thank you, everyone. It really means a lot to see all of you here.”

 

Loki rubbed Thor’s thigh softly. “It was the children’s idea to do this.”

 

Thor looked down at the children, a broad smile on his face. “Come here.”

 

The children laughed and jumped into Thor’s lap together, hugging him and rubbing their faces against his torso, scenting him. 

 

It honestly warmed Thor’s heart to see everyone that he cared about gathered in one room, and he couldn’t stop smiling, pleased to see everyone happy and gathered together.

 

* * *

 

Loki was eternally grateful to Frigga during Thor’s three-month recovery and two weeks of bedrest. 

 

It was getting harder for him to move around and stand for long periods of time, and once he made it to 32 weeks without going into labor, he was effectively placed on bedrest, both Dr. Song and Aditya on speed dial. 

 

He was relieved to see that the Webster Breech technique seemed to work; all three babies were flipped over and down headfirst, towards the birth canal, and if they remained like this, he’d be able to have them in his nest.

 

By Loki’s 33rd week of pregnancy, Thor had recovered enough to carry things that were 15 pounds or under, and was walking normally again. The gentle yoga he’d been prescribed helped, and his strict, nutrient-packed diet made recovery much easier.

 

He thought that recovery would be much harder than it actually was, and thought that being away from work would be  _ torture _ , but… it wasn’t. He was able to spend more time with his children, he was able to do things for Loki, and for the first time in over a decade, he could just  _ relax _ .

 

Today found Loki and Thor outside in their backyard, swinging on a porch swing, and looking out at the large lake on their property.

 

Loki was a few inches bigger around than he’d been with Liam and Leo when he had them, and he just  _ hoped _ that today would be the day.

 

He was currently nestled into Thor’s side, head on his shoulder, and arms wrapped around his torso. “You know… I feel as if I’m getting to the point where my body is saying that this is the largest I’m going to get.”

 

Aditya had mentioned during his birthing classes a long time ago that pregnancy was just as big of a mental state as it was a physical one, and that their bodies could do many things as long as they trusted and believed in themselves.

 

And although Loki knew that if he tried, he could  _ possibly _ make it another week, but at this moment, he felt as if he were ready.

 

Thor sensed this sentiment from Loki and turned his head slightly, kissing his brow. “What do you mean?”

 

“I… I’ve been thinking that I wanted to hurry up and have them ever since I got placed on bed rest. I know that the longer they’re in me, the more they get to develop, but… I’m tired, Thor. I don’t think I can handle getting much bigger.”

 

Thor thought about his answer carefully. “I can’t even begin to imagine the toll that this pregnancy has taken on your body, Loki. And I thank you every day for carrying them, and being so willing and ready to help expand our family. So when I say this, please understand that I only have the interests of everyone at heart.”

 

Loki sat up and looked at Thor, raising a curious eyebrow. “What?”

 

Thor sighed then, wanting Loki to know that he wasn’t trying to make him feel guilty in any way. “Loki… although I can’t even  _ begin _ to comprehend how taxing this is on your body, the longer that the children are able to remain growing, the healthier they will be. And I  _ truly _ don’t want to see my children in a NICU for a few weeks, and I don’t want to see my wife in the hospital recovering from a cesarean that they didn’t want, absolutely miserable.”

 

Loki looked away when Thor said this, knowing that he spoke the truth. He would be miserable for  _ months _ if he was unable to deliver the children the way he wanted, and had to see them be placed in a NICU because of his selfishness. “I want them to grow longer too, Thor. But it’s just hard. I feel so unhappy right now, being in this state. I can barely do things for myself, and can barely move without getting winded. I love them all dearly, and I only want the best for them, but… this is just so hard.”

 

He wiped away at the tears that managed to fall from his eyes, and sighed, closing them. “I just feel so unhappy.”

 

Hearing that his partner was so unhappy because of the later stages of pregnancy made Thor feel guilty for wanting more children, and he pulled Loki closer, placing a large hand on his round stomach. “Loki… you’ve made it so far. And I’m so proud of you. I know that this is hard, but you’re almost done. And once we get to week 35, we’ll be able to see Tess and Theo and Troy, and they’ll be healthy, and everything will be okay.”

 

He kissed Loki’s forehead then. “Let me know anything I can do for you. Even if it’s just lying next to you in silence, and I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever I can to alleviate your discomfort.”

 

Loki smiled softly, touched that Thor was always so willing and so ready to comfort and pamper him. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

They shared a kiss, and relaxed back into the porch swing, continuing to enjoy the nice day.

 

Loki wanted to return inside an hour later so that he could nap, and after Thor put him to bed, he began to think.

 

He wanted to know what he could do for Loki to ease his discomfort, and began researching online, reading personal accounts of what other Alphas did for their pregnant mates.

 

He saw a  _ very _ creative idea online, one that suggested a full body massage with essential oils, and read that it helped to have their children create something for them.

 

Determined, Thor made his way upstairs, noting that it was time for Leilah to wake up from her nap. He would take her out to go run errands and pick up the things he needed for Loki, after getting the boys from school.

 

“Leilah?”

 

The small child made a soft sound, turning over in her bed. “Leilah, it’s time to wake up now.”

 

Leilah frowned slightly, her eyes beginning to flutter open. “Daddy?”

 

Thor smiled, carefully crouching onto his knees. “Want to go on an adventure with Daddy?”

 

Leilah perked up here, sitting up in bed and giggling. “Yes!”

 

Thor pressed a flurry of kisses against her face, laughing along with her. “Let’s get you dressed first, alright?”

 

Leilah nodded, climbing out of bed and running over to her closet, pointing at it for Thor to open. “Do you want to wear one of your dresses today?”

 

Leilah nodded eagerly. “I wanna be a princess!”

 

“A princess?” gasped Thor, pretending to be surprised. “I think we can arrange that.”

 

He opened up her closet and pulled out her favorite lilac princess dress, helping her slip into it. 

 

After combing her hair and brushing it, he placed her princess tiara on top, and kissed her crown. “Now you’re a princess.”

 

Leilah giggled again, wrapping her arms around Thor’s neck and pressing kisses against his face. “Adventure!”

 

Thor smiled, picking her up carefully. He  _ technically _ wasn’t supposed to carry her until tomorrow, as that was when the doctor told him he could carry things heavier than 15 pounds, but he figured it would be okay. Leilah was an omega, and was quite small for one already, so she didn’t weigh much.

 

The pair made their way downstairs and to the car, off to pick up Liam and Leo.

 

He planned on taking them to an aromatherapy store in the city, where they would all create a special scent of Loki. Then they would head to a cosmetic store to buy him some bath bombs and special lotions and facial masks. Finally, they would head to the grocery store, where they would get the ingredients to make a meal for Loki.

 

He arrived at the boys’ school and picked them up, greeting them when they got into the car. “Hello, boys. How was school today?”

 

“It was fun.” answered Liam, strapping himself into the booster seat he was sitting on. 

 

“What was fun about it?”

 

“Our class got the highest grade on our Spanish tests, so we got to play outside longer!” chimed Leo.

 

Thor left the school, and got onto the main road, heading towards the aromatherapy shop. “That’s amazing. What score did you get?”

 

“103!”

 

Thor smiled proudly, pleased to hear this. “And what about you, Liam?”

 

“... 102.”

 

Thor looked at his son in the rearview mirror, seeing that the small child was obviously disappointed. “Liam… that’s an amazing score. You should be proud of yourself!”

 

Liam looked unsure of himself. “But it wasn’t as high as Leo’s…”

 

“And that’s okay,” assured Thor, still proud of him. “Did you try your best?”

 

Liam nodded, biting his lower lip. 

 

“Then that’s all that matters. As long as you both try your best, Mommy and Daddy will always be proud of you. Okay?”

 

Liam and Leo nodded, and noticed that they weren’t going home. “Where are we going?”

 

Thor always found it amusing when the boys spoke at the same time, or finished each other’s sentences. “We’re going to go shopping for your mother. I want us all to surprise him.”

 

The boys seemed excited about this, and began to chatter about all of the things they wanted to buy Loki.

 

Thor had to gently tell them that some of the things were impossible to get him today ‒like a robot that could do anything for him and also fly‒ but he promised he would take them all to the mall after this so that they could each pick out something for Loki.

 

This seemed to make them happy, so Thor pulled into the parking lot of the aromatherapy shop, parking and helping Leilah out of her car seat. 

 

Together, the family walked into the store, immediately blown away by the vast array of scents.

 

“Hello! Welcome to our store!”

 

Thor looked over at the smiling beta woman who walked towards them. “Hello. My children and I are hoping to find something for my wife.”

 

The shopkeeper nodded, beckoning them all over. “What were you thinking?”

 

“Well, I was wanting to give him a full body massage. He’s pregnant, and due to deliver soon, so I was hoping to erase the anxiety he was feeling.”

 

“Lavender oil and Chamomile oil will be  _ perfect _ for that. They can be placed in a necklace and bracelet for him, and will keep him calm and relaxed throughout the day. Eucalyptus and Peppermint oil are great for reducing swelling, if he has any, and would be great for a full body massage.”

 

Thor was relieved to hear this. “I’d like all of those things then, if you will.”

 

The shopkeeper nodded and began to gather everything for Thor, ringing him up for his purchase.

 

Thor thanked her and gathered his things, helping the children back into the car, and driving to the mall.

 

He was surprised that the children were all so thoughtful with their gifts for Loki ‒Leilah picked out a picture frame that she could paint on from an arts and crafts store, Liam got Loki an engraved mug with a cute message written in his handwriting from an engraving store, and Leo picked out brownies that he knew Loki would love from a confectionary store‒ and by the end of it, he could tell they were all buzzing with excitement.

 

After buying face masks, bath salts, bath bombs, and exfoliating products for Loki, Thor and the children left the mall and returned home, carrying their things for him inside.

 

Thor could hear the TV on in their room as he and the children made their way up the stairs, and he opened the door gently, a loving smile on his face. “Hello, love.”

 

Loki shot him a strained smile, hands rubbing his large stomach. “Hey.”

 

He was surprised to see the children make their way past Thor and into the room, and his smile softened, love in his eyes. “What are you all doing here?”

 

Leilah made her way in front of her brothers, and presented her picture frame to Loki, a happy smile on her face. “I got this for you, Mommy!”

 

Loki felt so  _ touched _ by the gesture, and he reached out, taking the picture frame in his hands. He noticed that it had her paintings all over it, and looked back at her, surprised. “Did you paint this, Leilah?”

 

Leilah nodded, moving to climb onto their bed. “Yes!”

 

Loki helped her onto the bed, and pressed a soft, loving kiss against her face. “Thank you so much, sweetheart. Thank you.”

 

“We got things for you too, Mommy!” pressed Liam and Leo, both presenting their gifts. 

 

Loki took the mug in one hand and the box of brownies looking over them. The mug had  _ “You’re the bestest Mommy ever!” _ engraved in Liam’s handwriting. He looked at the brownies next, seeing that they were a vast array of brownies from a company he loved. 

 

His eyes welled with tears at the sweet gesture of his children, and he smiled, wiping at his eyes. “Come here, boys.”

 

Both boys jumped onto the bed, reaching over Loki’s large stomach to hug him and press kisses against his cheeks. “Don’t cry, Mommy! It’s okay.”

 

Loki sniffed, hugging all three of his children close. “Thank you all so much. This means so much to me.”

 

He pressed loving kisses against each of their foreheads and smiled before wiping away his tears. “I love you all so much.”

 

The children all began to express their love for Loki then, which made him cry even more, and he laughed, thankful that the Norns had given him such a loving family.

 

The children spent the rest of the night in Thor and Loki’s room spending time with them, and after they were kissed goodnight and put to sleep, Thor presented Loki with his gifts.

 

Loki was excited to receive the facial masks, exfoliating scrubs, bath bombs, and bath salts, and he pressed a loving kiss against Thor’s lips, feeling much better about himself then he had earlier today.

 

“Thank you, Thor. You’ve made this day so much better than it was.”

 

Thor reached over and grabbed the necklace and bracelet he got for Loki, and presented them to him. “You can place a few drops of essential oil in the chamber of the necklace or the bracelet, and the scent should keep you calm and relaxed all day.”

 

Loki smiled even more, and he unwrapped the items carefully, taking in a deep breath when he saw the dark shock of emerald on the necklace and the bracelet.

 

“Thor… this is  _ beautiful! _ ”

 

Thor smiled broadly when Loki said this, relieved that he liked his gifts. “If you’ll allow me… I’d love to draw you a warm bath, and massage every inch of you with essential oils, before exfoliating your skin, and putting you to sleep.”

 

Loki’s eyes watered with tears, and he looked over at Thor, pulling him into his arms. “I love you so much, Thor.”

 

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki as well. “I love you, Loki. And I always will.”

 

They shared a loving kiss and smiled at each other before Thor wiped away Loki’s tears, and helped him out of bed and to the bathroom in his nest.

 

The massage that Loki received and the relaxing bath, coupled with the essential oils and bath salts, was enough to relax every muscle in Loki’s body, and he felt his anxiety and stress about carrying the triplets up to 35 weeks melt away.

 

He slept more peaceful than he had that night than he had in  _ weeks _ , and it soon became a nightly ritual of theirs, where Thor would massage Loki and all of the swelling away, before drawing him a warm bath, and massaging his scalp.

 

The love Loki had in his heart for Thor only increased when he thought it wasn’t possible to love him anymore, and by the grace of the Norns, Loki was able to make it 35 weeks. 

 

He  _ literally _ felt bogged down by the weight of carrying three babies, and wondered every day how Aditya’s small body could handle carrying alpha triplets to full term. 

 

Towards the end of his 34th week, he’d been feeling that familiar discomfort that came with labor being on the horizon, and the  _ day _ after Loki made it to 35 weeks, he knew he was in labor.

 

It was currently 3 am, and Loki cried out in pain and snapped awake in bed, reaching out for Thor. “ _ Ah!  _ Thor!”

 

Thor snapped awake and shot up in bed, turning on one of their bedside lamps. “Loki?! What’s wrong?!”

 

Loki remained silent, holding onto Thor’s arm with a death grip. Thor counted for 45 seconds before Loki relaxed his grip, and looked at him, assessing his condition. “That was 45 seconds. What is your pain like?”

 

Loki moaned, the pain getting more intense. “I-I think I slept through the less painful stages, Thor. Call Aditya.”

 

Thor nodded, looking at the clock on their bedside table, and noting the time. He wanted to keep track of how far apart Loki’s contractions were.

 

He dialed Aditya and put him on speaker, watching over Loki carefully as the omega bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Hello?” 

 

Aditya sounded sleepy, and Thor sighed, feeling bad about waking him up. “Loki’s in labor.”

 

“How far apart are his contractions?”

 

“We don’t know, but they’re 45 seconds long. He‒”

 

Thor paused when Loki cried out again, grabbing his arm. “It seems like they’re every 2 minutes now.”

 

“Have any of his waters broken?”

 

“No. Should I walk him to the bath?”

 

“Please. I’ll call Dr. Song, and we’ll be there within the hour.”

 

Thor thanked Aditya and hung up, looking back over at Loki. Judging by how Loki labored with Liam and Leo, he would most likely have the triplets in 2 to 3 hours.

 

That would be enough time for Dr. Song to get here and see if all of the babies were still flipped downwards and facing the birth canal.

 

He managed to calm Loki down and relax him until Aditya and Dr. Song got here, and went to go wake up Loki’s parents while they looked over him.

 

He also went to go get his parents, and rushed back to his portion of the mansion, greeting Loki and his parents inside their bedroom.

 

Dr. Song yawned and greeted Thor when she noticed him walk into the room. “Great news! All three babies are not in breech position. Loki can deliver naturally.”

 

Thor felt relieved by this information, and thanked her, walking over to Loki and sitting down, massaging his back. 

 

They moved Loki to the bathtub in his nest soon afterwards, and were glad they did so. One of his waters broke right as they placed him in the tub.

 

He labored for another hour before he felt it was time to push, and assumed the same position he did when he had Liam and Leo, holding onto Thor and supporting his upper body weight on him.

 

Although he had had three children naturally before this, Loki could never get used to the pain of having a child.

 

He didn’t know if he was thankful that their alpha daughter Tessa was the first one to begin to leave him, or if he bemoaned his fate.

 

Alpha children were always so  _ big _ , and Loki could help but scream when he began to bear down, tears springing to his eyes.

 

“Sh…” murmured Thor, pressing a quick kiss against Loki’s temple. “It’s alright, Loki. It’s alright. Breathe. Just breathe.”

 

Loki continued to yell, trying to assure himself that he could go through this  _ three _ times.

 

He tried to pace himself, as he didn’t want to faint or get lightheaded because he didn’t give himself the chance to catch his breath, and gasped loudly when he felt Tessa’s shoulders begin to exit him. 

 

“ _ Nooorns!” _ he moaned, not knowing if he still wanted to take a break and breathe, or just push and try to get as much of her out as he could.

 

“ _ Fuuuuck!” _

 

Thor kissed his temple again, continuing to support him. “It’s okay, Loki. Breathe. Just breathe. She’s almost here.”

 

Aditya hummed in agreement, rubbing at Loki’s back in a soothing fashion. “You’re almost there, Loki. You’re almost there.”

 

Loki took a few seconds to breathe and pushed when he felt the next contraction, almost overexerting himself by straining.

 

“Just one more small push, Loki, and Tessa will be here.”

 

Loki whimpered and used his strength to push again, collapsing completely against Thor when Tessa finally left him.

  
  


Aditya brought her above water and quickly clamped and cut her umbilical cord, stepping out of the bath so that he could clean her off, weigh her, and measure her.

 

Loki and Thor both laughed as the infant began to scream and wail loudly, noting that she had a pair of lungs on her.

 

“I’m so proud of you, love.”

 

Loki smiled softly and collapsed back into the bathtub, a tired smile on his face. “Only two more to go.”

 

Thor reached out to rub at Loki’s face, always feeling grateful and appreciative towards him when he delivered their children so bravely. “If I know anyone in this world that can do this, it’s you.”

 

Loki closed his eyes and pressed a kiss against the palm of Thor’s hand, looking up as Aditya handed him Tessa so that they could bond. 

 

“7 pounds 8 ounces, and 20 inches!”

 

Loki laughed and took his daughter into his arms, pressing loving kisses against her small face. “It’s alright, Tessa. Mommy’s here.”

 

Tessa began to quiet down when Loki spoke to her, and yawned, looking up at him.

 

“Well it seems like she and Leo have something in common.” chuckled Thor, marveling at her deep blue eyes and raven black hair. 

 

They were surprised that she was so active, and laughed together as she looked at them in wonder, present and aware.

 

Loki’s 2nd water didn’t break for another 10 minutes, and once it did, he handed Tessa to Thor, who then handed her to Laufey so that he could bundle her in a blanket and a cap.

 

This next child wasn’t as big as Tessa, but wasn’t as small as Leilah was when she was born, so Loki figured that Theo was the next child.

 

He paced himself this time around, wanting to make sure that he took his time, as he would have to do this again once more, and knew he would be bone tired by the end of it.

 

Theo came with only a few pushes, and Loki praised the Norns, wondering if he would have the energy to deliver Troy. His legs were already trembling with exhaustion, and he could only pray that Troy came quickly.

 

After cleaning off Theo, and weighing and measuring him, Aditya handed him to Loki, who took him gratefully. “6 pounds, 7 ounces, and 19 inches.”

 

Thor noticed that Theo had black hair as well, and found it interesting, wondering if Theo would have blue eyes as well.

 

This was their beta child, and although he cried some, he instantly fell asleep against Loki’s bare chest when he smelled him, which made everyone laugh.

 

Loki barely got a chance to catch his breath and bond to Theo before his final water broke, and he handed the baby to Thor, who handed him to Loki’s father so that he could be swaddled. 

 

He praised the Norns again when Troy came in  _ literally _ three pushes, and fully collapsed into the tub once Aditya cut Troy free, panting heavily.

 

He had never been so exhausted in his  _ life _ , and was truly glad that this was all over, and that his children were all here, safe and sound.

 

“Loki?”

 

Loki didn’t have the strength to open his eyes and look at Thor. “Hm?”

 

“Loki, are you alright?”

 

Loki mumbled his reply, which worried Thor, and he looked over, thankful that Dr. Song was right by his side. “Loki? Loki can you hear me?”

 

Loki began to loll forward, and Thor caught him, beginning to panic. “What’s wrong with him?!”

 

Aditya quickly handed Troy to Frigga, and stepped back in the bath, examining Loki hurriedly. “He’s not bleeding.”

 

Dr. Song seemed relieved to hear this, and she directed Thor to hold him, wanting to check his blood pressure. 

 

“60 over 40. Let’s put him in bed and get him some oxygen.”

 

That sounded  _ incredibly _ low tp Thor, and he frowned deeply. “Is he okay?!”

 

Dr. Song nodded quickly. “Carry him to the bedroom in his nest, please.”

 

Thor picked Loki up, thankful that he’d recovered enough to carry him. He quickly walked them to the bedroom in Loki’s nest, and placed him in the bed, under the blankets. 

 

Loki was still mumbling, but he didn’t seem to be coherent, and this worried everyone greatly.

 

Dr. Song placed the mask on Loki, and propped him up, checking his blood pressure again after a minute has passed. “He should be coherent again soon. It seems like he just overexerted himself.”

 

The family relaxed at this, and watched with bated breath as Loki slowly recovered.

 

He became coherent again a few minutes later, and panicked, looking around hurriedly.

 

He calmed down once he saw that he was in his nest and not the hospital, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 

Dr. Song put a small device on Loki’s finger, testing his oxygen levels. He was at 99 percent, so she removed the mask, patting his thigh gently. “You’re okay, Loki. You just fainted for a little bit. All the babies are okay, and so are you.”

 

Loki nodded, coughing slightly. Thor rushed to get him some water, and helped him drink, pressing a loving kiss against his forehead once he was done.

 

After he finished, he looked at the babies expectantly, looking for Troy. “Where is Troy?”

 

Frigga stepped forward, handing the swaddled baby to Loki carefully. “He hasn’t calmed down at all, Loki.”

 

Loki took his child carefully and held him close, beginning to kiss his small face, in the hopes that it would calm him down. “It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s alright.”

 

Troy stopped crying and began to whimper, nestling into Loki’s hold further. Loki was amused to see that Troy had Thor’s golden blond hair, and wondered if he had Thor’s eyes too.

 

This delivery had been hard, harder than anything he had physically had to do in his  _ life _ , but he was thankful that it was over, and that he had made it through.

 

It would undoubtedly be hard raising three infants along with raising three children, but he was ready for it.

 

His children were finally here, and he knew that he and Thor would love them, and shower them with all the affection their small hearts could desire. 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will deal with anything and everything involving the six children growing up. It should be pretty long too, seeing as it's the absolute last chapter I'm ever going to write for this particular universe. So if you want to see anything about the children growing up (like the boys going to college, one of the children getting their first significant other, etc) comment and let me know. I should have the last chapter out by December.
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> If you or someone you know draws fanart for this ship, or would be willing to draw fanart for this ship, I would love to pay for someone to draw a family portrait of Loki, Thor, and their 6 kids. Please comment if you're interested, or know someone who is.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, thanks for reading :D Leave any questions, comments, or concerns down below, and I'll get back to you ASAP.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teir Abhaile Riu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770457) by [Dark_Huntress_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony), [DefiledDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll)




End file.
